Issei The Tenryuukotei
by Mio Takamiya Itsuka
Summary: Issei secara tak Sengaja bertemu dengan Ophis dan membuka Potensi kekuatannya yang tak lain dia adalah Pemegang Dua Longinus Spesial yaitu Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou bagaimanakan kehidupannya setelah ini?/ DxD bukan punya saya
1. Chapter 1

**Lalalalalalal haha ini yang saya maksud dengan Fic baru yah yang di maksud Publish fic baru lagi yah, lumayan otak masih encer dan masih bisa berimajinasi meski bebelontotan kayak Pulpen yang mau habis terkadang mentok lama sampai sebulan klo pling sedikit yah cuman seminggu dan yah anime Mana yang fic saya yang akan buat? Dan benar anime dengan genre ecchi dan juga genre Harem yah ini adalah Highschool DxD yang regular bukan Xover karena, saya jarang buat gabungan dan pengen Regular saja lah dan saya paling tak suka OC apalagi ngagantiin tempat Main charanya yah, karena gak kenal dan lebih bagus main chara yang dah di kethui di animenya yah, kembali ke awal semua itu tergantung Authornya saja.**

 **P.s : yah, masalah ini aku ada gak bisa Update cepat karena, kesibukan di dunia Perkuliahanku sudah di mulai dan aku gak bisa seminggu sekali yah, setidaknya aku masih hidup dan bisa Update hihihihi.**

 **Disclaimer : dan seperti biasa jika saya buat fic ialah Issei Dan yang lain bukanlah milik saya melainkan Om Ichiei dan saya hanya menyewa karakternya saja untuk bahan objek Fic saya yang terkesan absurd.**

 **Penjelasan : Out of Character (OOC) Non Perverted tak sama di aslinya memang Issei Pervert namun, masih taraf normal dan biasa saja ketika melihat Gadis meski dengan dada besar**

 **Rate : M (Mature) Dewasa yang di bawah 18 tahun tolong menjauh**

 **Pairing : Harem bukan DxD namanya jika gak harem -_- (gak di sarankan penikmat single Pair)**

 **[Boost]** \- Bicara Draig

 **(Divide)** \- Bicara Albion

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **ISSEI THE TENRYUUKOTEI**

 **© Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **® Highschool DxD**

Di sebuah Kota Kuoh atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah taman bermain yang sudah rada sepi itu wajar saja karena, keadaannya sudah sore dan mau menjelang malam tampak bocah kecil berambut Coklat, dengan mata coklat berdiri sambil mendorong seorang Gadis kecil, berambut Hazel dan ciri fisiknya malah terlihat tomboi daripada sisi Feminimnnya yang duduk di ayunan dengan ekspresi senang.

"Hei! Issei-Chan! Dorong lagi!" Teriak Gadis kecil Hazel yang bernama Irina Shido dengan nada manja dia terlihat sangat senang ketika bermain dengan teman Tetangganya "lebih kencang!"

"Ya! Ya! Gantian dong!" Protes Issei dia sedari tadi hanya mendorong dia tak habis pikir kenapa teman masa kecilnya yang mirip seperti laki-laki bertingkah malah seperti perempuan sekarang "hei! Irina! Aku lelah!"

"Mou! Issei-Chan kau gak asik ahhh!" Irina langsung cemberut bocah berambut coklat ini hanya bisa menepuk dahinya atas tingkahnya "ahhh, yah aku ingin bicara sesuatu" raut wajahnya yang senang kini tampak sedih meski Issei tak menyadarinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Issei balik "apa, ini tentang ceritamu yang ingin jadi Malaikat yang cantik?"

"Aku tak mau jadi Malaikat!" Teriak Irina tentu saja jawaban tadi membuat Issei terkejut.

"Ehh, kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?!" Tanya Issei meski dia pikir Cita-cita seperti itu hal yang mustahil "katanya, jika kau jadi Malaikat kau bisa terbang keliling langit dan punya sayap indah!" dia dari waktu kewaktu mendengar Ucapan Gadis kecil itu meski, terkadang dia ogah-ogahan mendengar ceritanya.

"Malaikat itu Anak buah Tuhan dan mereka semua jahat!" Teriak Irina dan tak lama air matanya terlihat ingin keluar "hikz! Hikz! Hikz! Karena, mereka kita berdua di pisahkan dan aku harus pergi!"

"Apa, maksudnya Pergi!?" Tanya Issei tak mudeng dia juga agak panik melihat teman kecilnya mau menangis dan juga dia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf, Issei-chan tiga hari lagi Aku harus pindah ke Inggris dan aku akan belajar di sana" Jawab Irina lalu memeluk bocah lelaki itu "selain itu aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi dan kita tampaknya akan berpisah setelah ini!"

*Pluk.

"Hanya itu saja? Aku tak mempermasalahkannya" Balas Issei memeluk Gadis kecil itu dan mengusap punggungnya "hah, mungkin hari ini kita berpisah tapi, itu bukan berarti kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi bukan?"

"Yah, kau benar!" Jawab Irina merasa tenang waktu Issei memeluknya

"Yah, sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang" Ucap Issei melepaskan pelukannya "nanti, ibu dan ayah akan mengkhawatirkan kita"

"Uhmm!" Irina mengangguk sambil mengusap mata.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **3 Hari Kemudian**

*Kring *Kring *Kring

"Ughh, Jam berisik!" Issei mengerang dan membuka matanya dia langsung mematikan Alarm dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya "argghh! Padahal masih pagi" dia mengeluh melihat Matahari yang belum menyinari ruangannya dan tak lama terdengar teriakan dari ibunya

"Issei! Bangun nak! Aku tau ini hari minggu kau libur sekolah tapi, tak seharusnya kau malas bangun!" Teriak Ibunya mengetuk Pintu "selain itu apa kau lupa?! Hari ini Irina-chan akan pindah apa kau tak mau memberinya salam perpisahan?!" Issei hening beberapa saat.

"Oh, terlalu! Aku benar-benar lupa!" Issei panik langsung segera ganti baju dan ke kamar Mandi "tunggu saja di bawah ibu!" dia berteriak setelah mandi dia sarapan di meja di sana ayahnya tengah duduk sambil, minum Kopi dan baca koran sedangkan ibunya membuat sarapan.

"Pagi, Ayah! Pagi Ibu!" Sapa Issei melahap Roti yang telah di siapkan ibunya.

"Pagi Issei" Jawab Ayahnya tetap lanjut membaca koran "setelah ini kau akan mengantar kepergian Irina-Chan?" anaknya hanya mengangguk.

Setelah selesai makan Issei langsung pergi tentu saja sepotong roti di mulutnya "ibu! Ayah! Aku pergi dulu!" dia berlari tak mempedulikan teriakan ibunya untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hei! Habiskan dulu makananmu!"

Issei berlari secepatnya ke tempat Irina dan ketika dia sampai dia melihat Tuan Shido atau ayah Irina tengah mengemas barangnya di bantu Ibunya dan matanya melihat Gadis tomboi itu juga tengah ada di sana.

"Irina!" Panggil Issei sementara yang di panggil menoleh.

"Ahh, Issei" Irina menghampiri bocah itu.

"Jadi?, sekarang?" Tanya Issei tetap tersenyum meski dia tak ingin menangis karena, dia laki-laki

"Yah, begitulah" Jawab Irina sebisa dia dia juga tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi "yah, aku akan pergi sekarang Maafkan aku"

"Hahaha, Tak masalah lagipula itu bukan berarti kita takkan berjumpa lagi" Jawab Issei tertawa menghibur gadis kecil itu "oh, tunggu ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan" dia merogoh sesuatu di sakunya sedang Irina menunggu.

"Issei ini?" Irina Shock melihat apa yang di berikan temannya yang rupanya sebuah kalung berwarna, dengan Hiasan Gambar Sayap Malaikat

"Yah, Kalung sebagai tanda persahabatan kita di manapun itu kita tetap jadi sahabat meski kita tak bersama" Jawab Issei dia mengetahui ini dari kata-kata yang tak sengaja dia baca sebuah buku "kuharap kau suka!"

"Yah, aku senang" Jawab Irina dan langsung memakainya "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Wow, terlihat manis untukmu" Komentar Issei.

"Ah, terima kasih" Jawab Irina malu-malu

Dan setelah itu Ayah Irina pun selesai berkemas dan segera memanggil anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Issei hanya melambaikann tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan dan dia hanya menatap mobil itu yang perlahan bergerak dan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh, ini menyebalkan" Keluh Issei duduk di ayunan sendirian semenjak kepergian Irina dia sama sekali tak punya teman yang di ajak bermain dan mendengarkan cerita "arghh hidup ini benar-benar tak adil!" dia dengan kesal menendang Kaleng di depan tentu saja itu mengenai seseorang.

"Aw!"

Issei buru-buru langsung ke korban tendangan kalengnya dan melihat seorang gadis kecil, berambut hitam panjang, dengan pakaian Gotic lolita hitam, dengan bagian depan terbuka, dengan bola mata hitam sayu, memegang kepalanya yang tadi terkena kaleng dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ahh, Gomen! Aku tak sengaja" Issei buru-buru meminta maaf tapi, gadis kecil itu hanya melirik ke arahnya tanpa berkata sedikitpun dan wajahnya terlihat seperti tadi tanpa ekspresi _'tunggu! Kenapa dengannya? Seharusnya dia menjawab Hai, atau tak apa, atau semacamnya?'_ dia sebenarnya ingin lari tapi, ada hal yang ingin dia tau.

"Kau siapa?" Gadis itu akhirnya berbicara dan memang benar dia tak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali tentu saja Issei hening beberapa saat lalu berbicara spontan.

"Aku Hyoudou Issei kau ini siapa?" Tanya bocah berambut coklat ini tanpa ia tau siapa lawan bicaranya "dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau tersesat? Sehingga tak tau jalan pulang ke rumah?"

"Ophis" Jawabnya bagi yang sudah mendengar nama familiar ini pastinya akan terkejut, shock dan takut namun, ini di dunia Manusia layaknya pada umumnya yang tak percaya tentang hal legenda dan Mistis namun, tak semua manusia tak percaya hal Ghaib, dan ada juga yang percaya "sebenarnya aku tak punya rumah tapi, tempat tujuanku ialah sebuah tempat yang hening dan penuh ketenangan dan itulah tujuanku" dia menunjukan ekspresi senyum tapi, sorot matanya ke arah Issei dengan Fokus tampak dia merasakan sesuatu yang kuat di dalamnya.

"Oh, begitu kenapa kau tak ikut ke rumahku dan tinggal bersama?" Tawar Issei dia ingin membawanya yah sekedar teman untuk bermain karena, dia kesepian waktu Irina Pindah ke Inggris "kita akan bermain dan banyak hal melakukan hal yang menyenangkan"

"Tinggal di rumah? Bersama? Dan melakukan hal menyenangkan memangnya itu bagus?" Tanya Ophis dia tampaknya terlihat penasaran dengan kata-kata tadi yang berbeda dari tujuannya

"Tentu! Kau bisa sepuasnya melakukan apapun di rumahku dengan bermain Playstation dan membaca buku" Jawab Issei dengan senang

"Hei, Issei bisa pinjamkan aku tanganmu?" Pinta Ophis Issei yang tak berburuk sangka hanya mengiyakannnya saja dan memberikannya saja "hhmmm, Aura yang kuat dan kau pengguna Sacred Gear juga" Issei tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Gadis itu tapi, tak lama tangan Ophis mulai terlihat aksara sihir bercahaya tentu saja Issei shock tapi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang mau keluar dari tubuhnya dan tak lama muncul sesuatu dari tubuhnya.

 **[Boost!]**

 **(Divide!)**

"Whoa!" Issei terkejut melihat tangan kirinya, seperti sarunga tangan api, berwarna merah dengan bola Hijau di tengah, dan tampak seperti cakar Naga "tunggu, ada apa ini?" dia melihat ke punggungnya dan tampak sayap Putih, dengan bagian Bawah berwarna biru berkilauan dan tak lama terdengar suara dari kedua benda di tubuhnya.

 **[Urgghhh, akhirnya aku bangkit juga jadi, ini majikanku rupanya?]**

 **(Hei, Merah apa yang kau lakukan pada majikanku dan sebaiknya kau pergi sana)**

 **[Majikanmu? Hei dengar yah putih aku yang bangun lebih dulu jadi, ini majikanku!]**

 **(Hei! Kau tak berhak mengaturku aku yang pertama kali melihatnya jadi ini majikanku!)**

 **[Hah?! Kau idiot yang membuatku bingung kenapa kita berdua terjebak di majikan yang sama berarti salah satu dari kita harus keluar yaitu kau!]**

 **(Jangan sembarangan dasar idiot kau juga yang harus keluar!)**

 **[Tidak! Kau!]**

 **(Kau!)**

 **[Kau!]**

"Bisakah kalian berhenti!" Teriak Issei kesal mendengar pertengkaran gak jelas mereka "aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya ini dan kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berada di tubuhku dan bertengkar gak jelas soal majikan! Jadi beritau aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" dia pikir ini hanya mimpi namun, setelah mencubit dirinya dia tau ini bukan mimpi.

"Draig, dan Albion lama tak jumpa" Sapa Ophis dengan senyum kecil

 **[Ahh, sudah lama sekali ya Ophis terakhir kali aku melihatmu ketika waktu kau Masuk ke celah Dimensi]**

 **(Cukup aneh untuk Dewa Naga sepertimu berada di Dunia manusia dan apa yang kau lakukan di mari?)**

"Aku, hanya ingin mencari cara agar aku dapat kembali ke tempat ketenangan itu" Jawab Ophis menatap langit.

 **(Hhmmm, masih seperti Ophis dulu dengan obsesinya kalau boleh tau bagaimana bertemu dengan Manusia ini? Aku sulit menyangka bahwa dia adalah penerusku]**

 **(Yah, bahkan aku masih sulit mempercayai logika ini bagaimana bisa seorang Manusia biasa memiliki Dua Sacred Gear di saat yang sama dan terlebih kita Longinus Spesial)**

"Aku, bertemu dengannya karena dia tak sengaja menendang Kaleng ke arahku" Jawab Ophis tentu saja Issei hanya cengengesan "dan waktu aku melihatnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuat dan rupanya dia mempunyai Sacred Gear tapi, aku tak menyangka itu kalian berdua"

 **[Yah, kasus seorang pengguna Dua Sacred Gear berbeda di saat yang sama adalah hal yang belum pernah terjadi dalam hidupku selama ini dan kurasa bocah ini memang beruntung]**

 **(Hahaha sulit di percaya tapi, tampaknya ada waktu di mana kita akan bekerja sama meski takdir kita harus terus bertarung tapi, rupanya ada pengecualian lain dan seorang Manusia dengan Longinus spesial Yaitu Dua Naga Surga? Hahaha dunia pasti berguncang)**

 **[Kedengarannya tak ada pilihan lain selain bekerja sama denganmu bukankah begitu Albion?]**

 **(Hmm, kita harus mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan tampaknya aku sediki suntuk jika terus bertarung dan juga bekerja sama tampaknya tak buruk juga Draig)**

 **[Yah, setuju ini perjanjian damai kita]**

 **(Damai sampai kita menemukan Majikan kita yang baru)**

 **[(Setuju!)]**

"Ummm! Bisa kalian tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Issei dia melirik ke Gadis polos itu "hei, Ophis bisa kau jelaskan ini?"

"Mungkin biar mereka yang menjelaskannya dan maaf Issei aku belum bisa ikut denganmu" Jawab Ophis membuat aksara sihir "tapi, suatu hari nanti bisakah kau membantuku? Mungkin setelah ini aku akan tinggal di rumahmu Issei Tenryuukotei dan mencari tau banyak hal tentang kehidupanmu" sebelum Issei menjawab Gadis cilik itu sudah menghilang.

"Whoa! Oph-" Issei ingin memanggilnya tapi, Gadis itu sudah tak ada "aku rasa aku harus bertanya pada kalian dan menjelaskan Semuanya karena aku masih bingung dan juga bagaimana aku menghilangkan ini?" Dia tak tau harus bicara apa jika, Orang tuanya mengetahui ini.

 **(Bayangkan saja yang ada dipikiranmu untuk menghilangkannya)** Issei menuruti katanya dan memejamkan mata dan tak lama Sacred Gear menghilang

 **[Kita haru cari tempat sepi untuk membicarakannya karena, ini rahasia]**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kamar Issei**

Issei sekarang mendengarkan apa yang di jelaskan Mereka dan dia cukup terkejut bahwa benda yang menempel di tubuhnya Senjata Sacred Gear yang sudah di tanam Roh seekor Naga Surga yang terkenal kuatnya.

Albion menjelaskan tentang Dunia Superanatural dan menjelaskan juga tentang perang besar dan alasan mereka tersegel dalam Senjata Sacred Gear dan dia menjelaskan bahwa Perang besar itu dilakukan oleh ketiga kubu Pihak Iblis, Pihak Malaikat, dan Pihak Malaikat Jatuh atau Sesat dan tentu saja itu menimbulkan kekacauan besar.

Namun, di tengah perang yang berkecambuk terdapat sepaasang Dua Naga yang saling bertarung satu sama lain di tengah peperangan itu dan menimbulkan kerusakan dan pada akhirnya Ketiga kubu melakukan Gencatan Senjata dan menyerang kedua Naga itu dan mengalahkannya dan Sekarang Jiwa naga itu kini tertanam dalam Sacred Gear.

"Oh, aku faham sekarang" Issei waktu awal mendengarnya cukup Shock bahwa Iblis, dan Mahluk lainnya nyata dan ada di sekitarnya yang menyamar sebagai Manusia "tapi, kenapa kalian bisa bertarung satu sama lain? Padahal jika kau bilang Para Naga memilih hidup damai dan tak memilih berperang" jika, dia pikir jika saja Tak bertengkar maka Mungkin kedua Naga ini masih bebas berkeliaran dan tak terkurung dalam senjata.

 **[Yahh! Kita tak tau bagaimana awal mulanya tapi, kalau kupikir ini hanya masalah saling ejek]**

 **(Dan dari saling ejek masalahnya berbuntut panjang hingga kita saling baku hantam)**

"Serius..?" Issei tak tau harus bilang apa dia hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sangat keras hingga menimbulkan bekas dan alasannya cukup sederhana karena saling ejek? Dia tak tau Sifat para naga ternyata lebih sensitif dari seorang bocah 5 tahun "tapi, bagaimana bisa kalian mengenal Ophis?" dia tadi mendengar percakapan ketiganya sangat Akrab.

 **(Hmm, karena kau manusia jadinya sudah sewajarnya kau tak tau jika orang yang yang tadi berbicara denganmu adalah Urouboros Dragon atau di kenal sebagai Dewa Naga)**

"Apa dia kuat?" Tanya Issei jika, mendengar kata Dewa pastinya hal itu sangat kuat "jika, dia Dewa tapi, kenapa penampilannya seperti itu?" dia tak percaya Gadis kecil Mata polos dengan wajah Datar adalah seorang Dewa Naga.

 **[Tentu saja sangat kuat bahkan lebih kuat dariku kalau saja kita berdua bekerja sama mengalahkannya maka itu hal yang masih mustahil dan juga Ophis bisa merubah wujudnya ke yang dia mau terakhir kali waktu kita melihatnya penampilan dia seperti kakek-kakek]** Issei Jawdrop mendengarnya.

 **(Kau beruntung Ophis tipe Naga yang tenang dan tak tertarik apapun tapi, jika yang lain aku tak tau harus bagaimana yah, dia juga tampaknya tertarik denganmu)**

 **[Yah, itu hal wajar saja jika, seseorang memiliki Naga di tubuhnya maka dia memiliki Daya tarik yang cukup kuat jadi, aku tak heran]**

"Oh, ya apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kalian? Apakah aku memiliki kekuatan sama seperti di Manga yang kubaca atau Anime?" Tanya Issei dia tampaknya tertarik dengan hal kekuatan dan Mistis

 **[Tentu saja kau kuat! Tapi, semua itu butuh Proses untuk sekarang kau harus mulai melatih Fisikmu dan juga keterampilanmu bela diri jadi, yah, terserah bela diri apa saja yang ada di dunia manusia]**

 **(Selain itu kau pastinya perlu Tenaga yang banyak untuk menggunakan kita makanya kelatihan Fisik dan Mentalmu juga di latih agar kau kuat dan tak terlihat lemah)**

"Apa tak ada masalahkah setelah ini?" Tanya Issei dia tau jika masuk ke dunia baru pastinya ada hal masalah yang kau hadapi.

 **[Aku ragu jika, kau takkan diincar apalagi jika kau pengguna Dua Longinus Spesial tak menutup kemungkinan ketiga Fraksi akan memburumu Dan menjadikan dirimu di Pihak mereka dan berencana melakukan perang lagi atau lebih buruknya mereka akan mencoba membunuhmu dengan Trik mereka]**

"Sial.." Umpat Issei "kehidupanku yang dulu normal Sekarang akan berubah Drastis"

 **(Tak usah khawatir, kita akan membantumu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena, kau ini Majikan kita)**

 **[Yah, kita buktikan pada mereka kekuatan Naga sesungguhnya dan satu hal lagi dan jangan beritaukan ini pada orang tuamu tentang kita]**

"Terima kasih Draig, Albion" Ucap Issei tersenyum dan taj lama terdengar teriakan ibunya dari bawah untuk menyuruhnya makan malam dan langsung saja dia kebawah.

"Halo Issei" Sapa Ayahnya di lihat dari pakaiannya sehabis pulang kerja Issei mulai memberanikan membicarakan ini.

"Hei, Ayah aku ingin masuk Kelas Bagian bela diri kalau bisa memiliki Guru Privasi" Pinta Issei dengan nada semangat tentu saja alasan dia ingin seperti itu karena, Sacred Gearnya tapi, ia merahasiakannya karena, hal seperti ini masih Tabu untuk kedua orang tuanya dan juga ini permintaan Draig, dan Albion.

"Kau serius nak?" Tanya ayahnya tentu saja mendengar pernyataan anaknya membuatnya senang, sekaligus tersedak "maksudku apa kau lakukan? Lagipula itu masuk ke kelas itu cukup mahal apalagi dengan Guru Pribadi" Issei hanya nengangguk.

"Sayang! Jangan kau acuhkan permintaan anak kita meski terlihat kurang meyakinkan tapi, setidaknya anak kita mempunyai keinginannya sendiri" Jawab Ibunya yang membela Issei dia sangat senang dan dia sangat mendukung apapun permintaan anaknya selama itu baik Dan bagus "dan Tak usah khawatir soal biaya ibu punya Tabungan yang cukup dan tentu saja ibu akan mencari Guru Pribadi tapi, yang ingin ibu tau Beladiri apa yang akan kau pilih karena, banyak sekali jenisnya di sini?"

"Semuanya kalau bisa" Jawab Issei Ibunya berteriak senang sementara Ayahnya hanya mendesah kesal melihat kelakukan tingkah ibunya.

"Baiklah! Ayo segera daftar!"

"Tu-tunggu ibu!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Skip 6 Tahun kemudian** ( **23 Juli** )

Sudah 6 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian Gahibnya itu kini Issei melakukan Jenis Bela diri Kungfu yang dia pilih karena, terinspirasi sebuah Jagoan Favoritnya di Televisi dan juga dia juga belajar mengenai tehknik berpedang dengan Masuk Klub Kendo meski awalnya dia agak canggung karena, jumlah lelakinya lebih sedikit daripada Perempuan tapi, sekarang dia sudah biasa.

Sekarang Issei menjelma menjadi Seorang lelaki yang tampan dengan rambut coklat di buat tergerai ke depan, dan bagian Sisi di cukur tipis, dan tubuhnya kecil kini menjelma seperti seorang Binaragawan tapi, tak terlalu besar dan bisa di lihat Pakaian yang dia kenakan sedikit ngatung yah setidaknya itu bentuk cukup lumayan untuk seumuran dirinya dan tak lama Hpnya bergetar mendapat pesan dari seseorang.

 _Hei, Issei coba tebak! Apa yang kudapat? Tepat Game Ero keluaran terbaru dan tentu saja ceritanya menarik aku dan Motohama akan membelinya! Tenang saja jika masalah cerita akan kuberitau dan akan kukirim SS Gamenya mungkin saja kau akan tertarik._

 _'Tch, Matsuda'_ Issei mendesah kesal setahun setelah Irina pergi dia berteman dengan mereka berdua yang di sebut teman mesumnya meski dia berteman dia tak tertular kelakuan mesum mereka meski begitu dia berteman baik dengan mereka berdua karena, berteman tak harus memilih-milih yang terpenting mereka baik.

 **(Yo, Partner bagaimana Latihanmu?)**

"Seperti yang kau lihat hari biasa dan juga tak banyak hal yang terjadi" Jawab Issei "yah, temanku selalu mengintip ke Klub dan mereka kembali kena hajar juga" Dia tak habis pikir kenapa kedua temannya itu selalu mengintip Kamar Ganti Gadis kendo dengan alasan ingin melihat tubuh wanita.

 **[Hahahaha kurasa mereka tak seberuntung dirimu yang sudah melihat tubuh mereka]**

"Yah, begitulah" Ucap Issei dia pernah di suguhkan pemandangan yang luar biasa waktu itu yang tak sengaja masuk ke dalam Kamar Ganti namun, yang di dapat bukannya teriakan atau pukulan malah mereka memperbolehkan melihatnya untuk remaja sepertinya tentu saja Hormonnya akan naik drastis "hei, sudah 6 tahun apa aku banyak perubahan?"

 **[Tubuh, dan tehknik gerakanmu sudah berkembang pesat dan kita tinggal pikirkan cara bagaimana cara mengaktifkan Balance Breaker milikmu]**

"Balance Breaker? Seperti apa wujudnya? Apakah aku akan menggunakan Armor penuh?" Tanya Issei penasaran

 **(Armor penuh dan yang aku bayangkan seperti penggabungan Armor Merah dan putih di saat yang bersamaan dalam wujudnya apalagi dalam Mode Juggernaut Drive)**

"Tunggu, apa itu Juggernaut Drive?" Tanya Issei

 **[Belum saatnya kau tau nanti, jika sudah saatnya akan kuberi tau kau sendiri]**

"Hmmmm?! Hei, Draig apa ini yang kau maksudkan itu?" Tanya Issei melihat langit agak gelap dan sekitarnya menjadi ungu.

 **(Issei! Menghindar!)**

Sesuai yang diteriakan Albion Issei langsung meloncat jauh dan mendengar suara ledakan, begitu menoleh dia melihat tempat bekas berdirinya kini terlihat bekas terbakar dan hangus.

"Whoa! Apa ini yang kau maksud aku di buru itu?" Tanya Issei masih dalam shocknya namun, dia tak dapat jawaban hanya sebuah Suara orang lain entah darimana asalnya.

"Nya!"

Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Issei yaitu pasti suara kucing namun, mana ada kucing biasa punya kekuatan Supranatural seperti itu, dia melihat Bayangan mendekat begitu menoleh ke atas ada sesuatu dia tak sempat menghindar karena, tubuhnya tertimpa sesuatu.

"Urghh!" Issei tak bisa berontak karena, tubuhnya tertahan seseorang dia merasakan lehernya dijilat dan ketika membuka matanya "huh, siapa kau?" Tanya Issei bisa melihat jelas Figure itu.

Seorang wanita yang agak tau darinya, berwarna hitam panjang, dengan dua telinga, dan Dua ekor hitam, Mata berwarna emas, mengenakan kimono Hitam, dan Obi berwarna kuning dan yang dia lihat lebih mirip seperti Kucing Hitam.

"Entah, kenapa aku ingin menahanmu dan menjilatimu" Jawab Kucing itu akhirnya berbicara dia melanjutkan kembali menjilat Issei.

"Apakah ini yang di sebut Iblis?" Tanya Issei yang baru pertama kalinya melihat hal Supranatural setelah kejadian bertemu Ophis.

 **[Ini, lebih tepatnya seperti Sejenis Youkai]** Issei pasang wajah bingung.

 **(Jika dalam Ilmu manusia seperti Hewan kuno dan Mitologi yang sama jenisnya)**

 **[Sebaiknya kau tanyakan dia apa alasan menyerangmu]**

Issei melihat pertahanannya melonggar dia langsung memegang erat tubuh wanita itu dan membalikannya lagi dan menahan kedua tangan kucing itu dengan Posisi duduk di perut Wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Pertama apa yang kau lakukan dimari dan juga kenapa kau menyerangku?" Tanya Issei tentu saja dia tak membiarkan pertahanannya longgar "dan apa kau dari Pihak Iblis?" merasa tak bisa melawan wanita itu akhirnya menjawabnya.

"Aku ini Nekomata dari klan Nekushou dan juga aku adalah Kriminal Tingkat S yang sedang dicari dar piihak Iblis dan aku sedang dalam pelarian dan juga buron" Issei hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung dan akhirnya Wanita mulai menceritakannya balik "dan benar aku juga salah Reinkarnasi Iblis yang di angkat oleh Masterku namun, aku membunuhnya karena Si Sialan itu melakukan Eksperimen Gilanya terhadap adikku jadi, aku bunuh dia dan selain itu bisa kau lepaskan aku?" dia ingin berontak tapi, tak bisa.

"Oh, baiklah" Issei melepaskannya namun, rasa waspadanya masih tajam dan dia juga mendengar semua ceritanya dia tak tau ada hal seperti yang terjadi di luar sana namun, satu hal yang pasti Wanita di depannya adalah orang yang baik.

"Maaf, soal tadi entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuat dari dalam tubuhmu" Jawab Wanita itu "oh, ya namaku Kuroka nya!" dia memperkenalkan diri entah kenapa dia melihat lelaki di depannya cukup tampan plus dia merasakan kekuatan yang besar di dalam Tubuh Issei

"Ise, Hyoudou Issei" Jawabnya dia akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya juga " uhmn! Kuroka kau punya rumah di sekitar sini?" dia entah kenapa mendengar alasan ceritanya merasa kasihan.

"Hah, Ise-chan aku ini buronan jadi hal yang mustahil jika aku diam disuatu tempat nya!" Jawab Kuroka menghela nafas lesu

"Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku" Ucap Issei Sponta "dan tenang saja ada kamar kosong yang untukmu" Kuroka cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau melakukan ini!? Dan lagipula aku ini kriminal dan juga sudah membunuh seseorang" Teriak Kuroka panik dia tak menyangka ada Manusia yang baik terhadapnya bukan dia tak suka hanya saja ini mengejutkan baginya.

"Melakukan kejahatan karena, hal baik itu tak masalah bagiku" Ucap Issei mengusap rambut wanita itu "dan juga, kau adalah Kakak yang baik dengan menolong adikmu"

"Uhmmm!" Kuroka hanya blushing kecip dia tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Yah, jika kau mau kalau tidak aku takkan memaksa" Ucap Issei dia bukan tipe orang yang memaksa kehendaknya sendiri

"Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku! yah tentu aku terima!" Jawab Kuroka memeluk kepala Issei dan membenamkannya ke dadanya yang lumayan berisi "bawa! Aku ke rumahmu Ise-chan! Nya!" akhirnya sifat alami kucingnya kembali lagi.

"Ughh!" Issei melepaskan pelukannya dengan Blush dia tak tau harus bilang apa ketika wajahnya bertemu dua bola besar itu "tapi, pertama-tama kau harus menyembunyikan wujud kucingmu itu" dia tak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini kepada Orang tuanya jika melihat Wujud Asli Kuroka.

"Tentu Nya!" Jawab Kuroka menghilangkan telinga dan Ekornya.

 **[Perjalanmu yang rumit akan di mulai setelah ini Partner]**

 **(Aku tak tau bagaimana Reaksi orang tuamu ketika melihat kau membawa seorang Wanita dan menyuruhnya tinggal di rumahmu)**

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hyoudou House**

*Ting *Tiong

"Urgh, baiklah ini dia" Issei menelan ludahnya secara kasar dia sudah siap menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang akan di layangkan Orang tuanya "ibu! Aku pulang!" dia berteriak dan tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampakan ibunya.

Nyonya Hyoudou cukup terkejut ketika membuka pintu dan melihat anaknya berdiri namun, dia tak sendiri karena di sampingnya Wanita cantik berrambut Hitam, dengan Kimono Sexy dengan memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Oh, se-selamat da-datang Ise tapi, siapa wanita ini?" Nyonya Hyoudou berbicara gagap dia menunjuk Kuroka.

"Nah, Ibu perkenalkan nama Dia Kuroka dan dia akan tinggal serumah dengan kita" Jawab Issei yang sudah menebak reaksi ibunya.

"Nya! Salam kenal Nona Hyoudou izinkan saya tinggal di sini tentu saja aku takkan merepotkan kalian!" Ucap Kuroka Formal meski reaksi kucingnya masih melekat jelas.

"Err! Ba-baiklah ka-kau bo-boleh ti-tinggal di sini aku tak keberatan" Nyonya Hyoudou masuk ke dalam dan Issei hanya mendecak dia tau ibunya pasti akan berteriak dan tak lama hal itu terdengar.

"Sayang! Issei anak kita!"

"Ada apa dengan Issei!"

"Dia membawa wanita cantik kemari! Dan itu luar biasa!"

"Apa maksudnya wanita cantik!"

"Issei membawa wanita tinggal di rumah kita!"

"Hah, kau yakin!"

"Jika, kau tak percaya lihat sendiri di luar!"

"Huhuyyy! Aku akan punya cucu sebentar lagi!"

"Kau bodoh! Anak kita baru lulus SMP! Dan itu masih muda!"

"Setidaknya dia punya calon! Untuk masa depannya nanti!"

"Urghh! Maafkan aku atas tingkah orang tuaku" Ucap Issei dia tak tau harus bilang apa terhadap wanita di sampingnya yang melihat reaksi berlebihan orang tuanya.

"Tak, masalah lagipula ini lucu kok!" balas Kuroka tertawa kecil.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Setahun kemudian**

Kehidupan Issei sekarang sedikit berubah terlebih lagi di rumahnya semenjak kehadiran Nekomata itu rumahnya tak terlalu sepi tapi, terkadang ada hal saja yang yang di lakukan Kuroka terhadapnya apalagi hal yang berbau Sex dan menggoda seperti Tidur sekamar dengannya keadaan Bugil, dan Mandi bersama dua hal itu cukup membuat Hormonnya naik turun yah, itu wajar saja untuk umuran sepertinya yang akan bereaksi melihat wanita telanjang tapi, sekarang dia sudah biasa namun, tetap saja itu sulit untuk mengontrolnya apalagi Tubuh Kuroka yang memiliki Porsi dan lekuk tubuh indahnya.

Selain itu sudah setahun dia melatih membangkitkan Balance Breaker dan sudah dalam bentuk sempurna dan terbilang cukup cepat dan sukses untuk pemula sepertinya dan tentu saja Kuroka mengetahuinya dia sangat terkejut bahwa orang yang dia kenal dan percaya ialah pemegang Sacred Gear terkenal dan kuat yaitu Kaisar Naga Putih atau julukannya Hakuryuukou tapi, dia tak tau jika Issei juga memiliki Sacred Gear kedua salah satu rivalnya yaitu Sekiryuutei dan Issei bisa bernafas lega untuk sekarang yah, setelah itu Kuroka mendeklarasikan dirinya untuk memiliki Anak kuat dan hebat darinya dan semenjak itu dia tak henti-hentinya merayu dan menggoda dirinya dengan tubuh indahnya itu.

Issei tiduran di rumput bersama kedua temannya menunggu Bel masuk yah, awal kelas satu dia memang berada di sekolah SMA biasa namun, setelah naik ke kelas dua kini dia Pindah atas ajakan temannya yah, Pindah dia Ke Akademi Kuoh sebuah sekolah yang mengubah peraturan dari Sekolah khusus Perempuan menjadi Campuran jadi, tak heran jumlah lelaki masih sedikit dari sekian banyaknya Perempuan.

"Matsuda, Motohama" Issei memanggil kedua kawannya "aku ingin tau kenapa kita bersekolah di sini?" dia cukup menduga alasan klasik temannya yah, karena wanita pastinya.

"Ahh, Issei mungkin kau sudah tau" Jawab Lelaki berkacamata "Akademi Kuoh sudah merubah peraturan dari Sekolah khusus Perempuan menjadi Campuran dan itu adalah kesempatan kita untuk terkenal tanpa harus bersusah payah"

"Dan juga ini kesempatan kita untuk mendapatkan pacar di musim panas kali ini tanpa harus bersusah payah!" Jawab Lelaki botak "kita tentu saja akan di kelilingi banyak gadis cantik di mana-man!" dia memasang wajah mesum

"KLASIK HAREM!" Teriak mereka berdua kompak Issei hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya namun, terdengar suara teriakan lain dari atas.

"Kya! Yumi-sama!"

"Yumi-san!"

"Dia Cantik sekali hari ini!"

"Yumi!"

Issei melihat ke atas dan melihat Gadis cantik berambut Pirang panjang sepunggung, dengan Mata Saphire, mengenakan Seragam resmi kuoh, dan terlihat Dadanya cukup besar dengan ukuran DD-Cup yang terlihat pas untuk seumuran dia dan Gadis itu memasang Senyum manis ke semuanya hingga dia kembali berjalan lagi.

"Ugh, siapa dia?" Tanya Issei yang merasa ingin tau.

"B=85 W=67 H=86 dia adalah Yumi Kiba" Jawab Motohama membetulkan letak tata kacamatanya "dia mememiliki Julukan Princess Kuoh bukan hanya cantik tapi, memiliki Dada dan Paha yang indah dan dia berasal dari Kelas 2-B" dia tersenyum mesum Issei hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya.

"Ahh, sudah waktunya" Ucap Matsuda memecah keheningan "hei, kalian mau ikut Mengintip Klub Kendo? Sekarang waktunya" dia menatap jam tangan dengan ekspresi bejatnya.

"Tentu, aku di belakangmu bro!" Motohama menyetujui ide teman botaknya, Issei hanya menghela nafas bosan sewaktu-waktu temannya bisa bertingkah bodoh dan nekat tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Rahasia** ( **atau Mengintip** )

"Menyingkrilah Motohama kini Giliranku!" Teriak Matsuda dia mendorong teman berkacamatanya ke samping untuk memberi ruang mengintip tempat Ganti baju Klub Kendo yang sengaja mereka berdua buat.

"Tunggu! Sebentar!" Motohama terlihat panik dia berniat mengintip namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana "tak ada siapapun di sini mungkinkah mereka sudah selesai?"

"Ughh! Kalian" Panggil Issei berdiri bersandar tembok namun, panggilannya di abaika.

"Sebentar Issei! Kau tak tau kita melakukan sesuatu yang bagus!" Protes Matsuda dia tak mengindahkan panggilan temannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian lari sekarang" Ucap Issei dia sudah tau alasan kenapa tak ada orang di kamar ganti temannya

"Apa!" Kedua Orang mesum itu berteriak Shock, dan ketika melihat kebelakang dia sudah melihat Anggota Klub Kendo dengan jumlah banyak, dan Shinai Kayu dengan memasang wajah kesal dan marah dan salah satu Kapten mereka berambut coklat, mata kuning, dengan Kuncir pendek, Poni menutup jidat, dan rambut panjang di pipi kiri, dan kanan, mengenakan kimono ungu, dengan ukuran Dada D-Cup Issei tau bahwa gadis ini satu kelas dengannya.

"Ya, ampun, seperti biasa kalian melakukan hal yang menyebalkan yah!" Murayama mendecak kesal dia menenteng Shinai Asli "tampaknya kalian perlu di beri pelajaran atas tingkah laku Kalian!" Dia menatap Duo Mesum ini "kalian! Lakukan apa yang perlu kalian lakukan!" dia memerintahkan Anggotanya untuk menghajar kedua orang itu.

"Matsuda! Ayo kabur!" Teriak Motohama langsung berlari ketakutan dan di susul temannya minus Issei diam di situ saja.

"Kau, tak perlu seperti itu" Ucap Issei menghampiri kapten Kendo itu dia bisa mendengar teriakan kedua temannya dia bersyukur tak ikutan mesum seperti teman-temannya dan menjadi bulan-bulanan anggota kendo

"Sesekali kedua orang itu harus di beli pelajaran" Jawab Murayama merasa tak bersalah "aku, heran denganmu bisa berteman dengan mereka?" dia tak habis pikir, jika di pikir Sifat Issei berbeda dengan Duo MM itu dan juga dia kenal Issei setahun yang lalu waktu kejadian Di Gang itu bahkan dia menganggumi Issei meski itu masih dirahasiakannya.

"Semua orang boleh berteman tak peduli apapun sifatnya itu" Jawab Issei dia tau kedua temannya itu dibenci karena repitasinya itu namun, dia tak peduli selama mereka baik itu tak jadi masalah "yah, sampai jumpa aku harus menyusul mereka" dia melambaikan tangannya dan ingin memastikan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Yah, sampai jumpa di kelas" Balas Murayama melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Kau Issei bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan kita seperti ini!" Teriak Matsuda kesal bisa di lihat wajahnya yang terlihat lebam "meski kau tak di pukul itu bukan berati kau diam saja dan tak membantu kita!"

"Yah, itu tak adil!" Motohama Sewot.

"Itu, salah kalian sendiri yang tak menghiraukan panggilanku!" Protes Issei yang tak mau di salahkan atas kesalahan temannya "dan, lagipula aku sudah memperingatkan kalian... Huh?" Matanya kini terfokus pada sebuah jendela bangunan tua, dan melihat Gadis berambut Crimson panjang, dengan mata Biru, yang mengenakan seragan resmi kuoh dan wajah Issei langsung blush.

"Aku, baru tau ada seseorang yang masih menempati bangunan sekolah tua itu" Komentar Matsuda yang menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Cantik sekali" Puji Issei yang masih dalam Halusinasinya dan tak lama terdengar Protes dari Albion

 **(Hah!, merah aku tak tau seleramu seperti itu dan sungguh menjijikan! Aku tak suka merah!)**

 **[Abaikan saja, mungkin dia lagi PMS]**

"B=90 W=75 H=88 dia adalah Rias Gremory" Ucap Motohama membetulkan kacamatanya atau memang tengah mengukur ukuran Dada seseorang "yang kudengar dia berasal dari Eropa Utara dan juga dia tenar seakademi karena, kecantikannya sebab itu dia mendapat julukan Bidadari Kuoh" Issei hanya memutar bola matanya entah kenapa ada hal seperti itu di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

- **Bangunan Sekolah Tua**

"Siapa dia Akeno?" Tanya Rias setelah menatap tiga orang di luar tapi, matanya tadi terfokus pada Issei berbicara pada Gadis berambut hitam panjang, dengan di kuncir ekor kuda, dengan Mata ungu, mengenakan Seragam resmi kuoh, dengan Stocking hitam, dengan ukuran Dada G-Cup.

"Huh, yang mana?" balas Gadis yang bernama Akeno ini.

"Lelaki yang berambut coklat, yang mengenakan seragam dengan bagian depan terbuka, dengan dalam baju merah yang berdiri di antar Dua mesum itu" Jawab Rias penasaran.

"Are, kalau tak salah orang itu bernama Hyoudou Issei dari kelas 2-C memang kenapa?" Tanya Akeno penasaran karena, temannya tertarik dengan seorang lelaki.

"Tidak, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik" Jawab Rias dia menatap papan catur dan memajukan sebuah Menteri "dan, SkakMat" dia berhasil mengalahkan temannya bermain catur terus menerus.

"Ara?" Akeno tak terkejut jika, dia kalah yah hal itu sudah biasa "apa, dia Tampan? Hingga membuatmu tertarik? Fufufufu!" dia tertawa jahil.

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jembatan**

"Hah, yang benar saja ide mereka itu" Issei menghela nafas dua duduk di Kursi dengan wajah bosan karena, di kelas dia di ajak kedua temannya untuk membeli DVD Ero Versi terbaru ke Tempat yang tak di ketahui "ahh, sial saking lamanya menunggu mereka aku lupa memakan bekal ini" Dia mengambil bekal dari tasnya dan tentu saja itu bekal yang di buat Kuroka dan alasan dia cukup sederhana karena, ingin menjadi Istri yang baik buat suami masa depannya yah, Issei setiap Hari di buatkan bekal oleh Wanita itu "Selamat makan!"

"Uh! Ano, Permisi"

Issei ingin melahap namun, terhenti ketika suara Feminim dan ketika menoleh kekanan, dia melihat Gadis Cantik, berambut hitam panjang, dengan Mata Ungu, dan terlihat wajahnya sangat Polos, dengan Baju putih, dibalut rompi Merah, dan Rok mini hijau, dengan ukuran Dada E-Cup entah kenapa, Issei pikir Gadis di depannya ini terlihat sangat cantik.

 **[Hei, Issei jangan tertipu kau tau dia ini Malaikat Jatuh jadi berhati-hatilah]**

"Aku, tau makanya aku ingin tau apa yang dia inginkan" Balas Issei dia sedikit melirik ke arah Pohon "selain itu tampaknya aku tengah di perhatikan seseorang" dia tau semenjak pulang sekolah dia tengah diikuti seseorang.

 **(Itu, Hal wajar saja disini adalah Wilayah Para Iblis selain itu kau sekarang sudah sulit menekan kekuatan kita jadi, sudah sewajarnya mereka ingin tau tentangmu dan tampaknya mereka ingin merekrutmu menjadi Budak mereka)**

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Nona?" Tanya Issei dengan Formalitas.

"Uhmmm! Apa kau yang bernama Issei Hyoudou?" Tanya Gadis itu malu-malu, Issei hanya mengangguk "uhmm! Aku sering melihatmu lewat sini dan juga tertarik denganmu jadi, maukah kau jadi Pacarku!?" Dia langsung berbicara Spontan tentu saja dengan efek mata imutnya.

 _'Wow, langsung ke intinya huh?'_ Batin Issei dia tau hal seperti ini menipu orang dengan cara menggunakan Wanita cantik sebagai umpannya _'tapi, jadi pacarnya? Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menembakku duluan, tunggu! Bukankah Kuroka pernah melakukannya juga?'_ dia pernah sekali melihat wanita itu serius menyatakan bahwa memiliki Perasaan kepadanya tapi, yang dia balas hanyalah butuh Waktu untuk memikirkannya yah, Wanita itu Akhirnya bersedia menunggu jawabannya yah, alasannya karena, dia belum siap.

 **(Hei, Partner! Orang ini tengah menipumu dia pastinya akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang sepi dan akan membunuhmu)**

 **[Biarkan, dia Albion pastinya jika Dia menolak itu akan timbul kecurigaan bahwa Issei mengetahui Supranatural ssbaiknya kau terima saja dulu dan kita lihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya]**

"Tentu, dengan senang hati aku menerimanya" Jawab Issei "tapi, bisa kau beritau siapa namamu karena, tak baik jika kau tau namaku saja?" dia ingin tau siapa namanya meski bukan nama Asli

"Amano Yuuma" Jawab Gadis itu dengan blush

"Hmm, baiklah bagaimana kalau kita kencan Besok Yuuma-Chan?!" Tawar Issei dengan senyuman kerennya "kau tau setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Uhmm!" Yuuma mengangguk senang dengan Efek Blush "sampai jumpa besok Ise-Kun!" dia berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu.

"Besok bakal ada sesuatu yang menarik" Komentar Issei yang melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Dan seperti dugaan Issei ada seseorang yang mengintipnya sedari tadi, dan orang itu adalah Gadis dengan tubuh kecil, dan mengenakan Seragam Resmi Kuoh, berambut Putih pendek seleher, dengan Mata emas yang sama seperti Kuroka.

 _'Aku, harus melaporkan ini pada Bucho'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Gereja Tak Terpakai**

"Hah, ini benar-benar sulit" Yuuma menghela nafas kesal karena, dia di perintahkan untuk membunuh Issei dengan alasan memiliki Sacred Gear _'tapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya, dia terlalu Manis dan tak memiliki salah apapun untuk di bunuh'_ Dia Blush ketika membayangkan senyum Issei yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana Misinya Raynare?"

Yuuma atau nama Aslinya Raynare melihat temannya yang sesama malaikat Jatuh, Wanita Dewasa, dengan Dada F-Cup, berambut biru tau panjang, dengan Poni menutup mata kanannya, mengenakan kemeja Ungu dengan bagian atas kancing terbuka dan menampakan Dadanya yang besar, dan rok pendek ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk Pantatnya.

"Ugh,, ini terlalu sulit Kalawarner" Balas Raynare menghela nafas dengan ekspresi sedih "selain itu, aku tak tega membunuhnya karena, dia tak salah apapun selain itu aku tampaknya Jatuh cinta dengannya" dia langsung blush ketika menyebut kata terakhir.

"Uh!, uh!, uh!, Alasan yang cukup di mengerti olehku" Kalawarner Tertawa dia memeluk temannya dan menenangkan Wanita itu "meski, kita Sesat tapi, tak masalah bagi kita untuk Jatuh Cinta dengan seseorang dan yang membuatku penasaran orang seperti apa yang membuatmu berbeda seperti itu?" dia malah penasaran dengan sosok lelaki ini.

"Percayalah, kau akan tertarik dengannya setelah melihatnya" Ucap Raynare terlihat lebih tenang, dia tak bisa membayangkan reaksu temannya ketika melihat Issei "oh, ya bagaimana dengan Dohnaseek?" sebab orang itu dia harus melakukan Misi menyebalkan ini.

"Pergi Mengintai keluar" Jawab Kalawarner dia terkadang geleng-geleng dengan obsesi berlebihan lelaki itu untuk memiliki Sacred Gear.

"Oh, baguslah"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kamar Issei**

 **[Hei, Issei! Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan! Malah mengencani Malaikat Jatuh itu kau tau dia akan berencana membunuhmu tau!]**

"Aku, ngerti Draig selain itu tampaknya, menarik dan aku ingin tau rasanya mengencani seorang Gadis" Jawab Issei dengan Ekspresi senang "dan juga, tampaknya mereka merencanakan sesuatu di Wilayah Iblis ini dan aku ingin tau itu" dia duduk termenung di kasur.

 **(Hmmk, kau benar tapi, jika alasanmu seperti itu kenapa kau tak mengajak Kuroka kencan saja? Aku yakin dia akan menerimanya selain itu jika dia mendengar kau kencan dengan Gadis lain mungkin dia akan marah)**

"Ahhh, dia itu Kriminal aku tak bisa membawanya bebas keluar" Jawab Issei kalau Pihak Iblis tau bahwa dia menyembunyikan Kuroka akan menjadi masalah besar "selain itu dari mana kau tau dia bisa mengetahuinya?"

 **(Insting saja, oh ya di mana Wanita kucing itu?)**

"Dia sedang Mandi" Jawab Issei "meski kusembunyikan pastinya bakal ketahuan yang kupikirkan saat ini bagaimana caranya membicarakan hal ini?"

 **[Bicara saja secara langsung aku yakin dia mudah memahaminya dan selain itu dia sudah mengetahuinya]**

"Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Issei penasaran namun, dia merasakan objek lembut menempel di punggungnya

"Sebab aku saat ini di belakangmu Nya!"

"Whoa! Kuroka!" Issei meloncat ke kasur dengan Kaget dan melihat tubuh dan rambut Kuroka basah karena sehabis Mandi, dan tampak tubuhnya yang halus, dengan dada besarnya yang berbalut Handuk, tentu saja dalam mode Kucing terkesan lucu "kau, mendengarnya! Dari tadi huh?!" dia cukup Shock.

"Nyahahaha! Tentu saja dari tadi, aku mendengarnya" Jawab Kuroka tertawa dia menekan Dadanya sendiri memberi pemandangan yang bagus "kau, ini Naga yang nakal yah!, berkecan dengan wanita lain" dia memencet Hidung Issei

"Kau Marah padaku?" Tanya Issei merasa resah dan tak enak hati.

"Tentu saja tidak Nya!" Balas Kuroka mendorong Issei ke Kasur dan menekankan tubuhnya "selain itu, hal yang wajar jika seorang Naga memiliki Mate lebih dari dua tapi, izinkan aku yang pertama oke? Nya!" dia mengedipkan matanya.

"O-oke" Jawab Issei Gugup dia bisa melihat Dada besar Wanita itu jika, orang lain mungkin akan langsung melakukan itu namun, Issei memilih tidur "uggh, bisa kau minggir? Aku mau tidur" dia tau Posisinya masih seperti itu.

"Tidak, Nya!" Tolak Kuroka malah merangkul Issei kuat.

"Uggh, baiklah selamat tidur!"

"Selamat tidur! Nya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Nyahahahaha fic baruku dengan anime berbeda dan bagaimana pendapat kalian? Suka, tak suka, benci, Gak sesuai yang di harapkan? Bodo amat setidaknya beri Review yang bermartabat dan aku gak suka Flame gak jelas yang nyampah jika, tak suka tinggalkan saja yah, see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahahaha kita masuk ke Chapter dua dan cerita di ficku nurut sama seperti di LN atau Anime hanya saja ada hal yang kurubah dan bagian yang gak penting yang akan kuhilangkan selain itu aku tak terlalu sifat Issei yang mesumnya kebangetan tapi, di fic ini kubuat normal saja, selain itu aku gak mau dia jadi, pecundang wanita dan seorang budak perengek dada karena, seharusnya Nagalah yang mendominasi dan tak suka didominasi dan banyak yang nanya apakah Issei iblis? No fucking hell karena, Naga surga tak suka jadi anak buah dan itu menyebalkan oh, untuk Harem sementara ini Kuroka, Raynare, Rias, Kalawarner, dan Asia dan akan bertambah lagi seiring berjalannya waktu dan Fic ini dan aku mulai.**

 **P.s : lagi Komentar tentang politik luar negeri meski aku gak faham dan menyebalkan sebenarnya sih aku tipe penyimak karena, yang gak buatku mudeng aku hanya nyimak saja dan apalagi sampai debat terkadang aku tertawa melihat Komenan mereka.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Jembatan**

"Ehhhhhh~!" Teriak Matsuda dan Motohama secara bersamaan mereka terkejut melihat Issei tak sendiri dan membawa seorang Gadis Cantik.

"Hey, kalian" Sapa Issei tenang dan tak terjadi apapun sementara Yuuma di sampingnya memeluk erat tangannya dan menempelkan ke Dada.

"Jangan Hei! Saja Issei! Coba kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini!" Tanya Matsuda kesal karena, keberuntungan tak pernah terjadi padanya.

"Dan siapa Gadis, cantik dengan Oppai yang membahana ini?!" Tanya Motohama membetulkan kacamatanya atau bisa di bilang sedang mengukur ukuran dada Gadis di depannya tentu saja Issei menghalangi karena, dia tau sifat temannya ini

"Oh, ya dia Yuuma dan dia pacarku, ayo Yuuma-Chan" Jawab Issei sambil menarik Gadis itu dan Yuuma hanya memberi salam saja tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

"Ini tidak adil!" Teriak Duo mesum ini dengan aura Depresi di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kelas**

"Ahh, kapan kelas ini berakhir, lagipula aku ingin segera berkencan" Keluh Issei menopang dagunya meski dia tau kencan ini hanya setingan untuk menutupi Aslinya yang ingin membunuhnya _'ahh, Tapi sulit di percaya Gadis Cantik seperti dia seorang Malaikat Jatuh tapi, biasanya penampilan terkadang menipu sih!'_ dia pernah membaca sebuah Buku di mana lelaki kaya yang jatuh miskin karena, terpikat seorang Gadis Cantik dan Sexy.

 **(Ahh kau ini jangan terlalu terlena terkadang mereka menggunakan Hal seperti itu untuk memikat manusia dan hasilnya mereka terpancing dan terbunuh)**

 **[Asal kau tau jangan tergoda, nasib baik kau tak Mesum akut seperti kedua temanmu yang parah dan aku berani bertaruh mereka pastinya saat ini akan terbunuh]**

"Hahaha, aku tau meski aku tertarik juga dengan wanita apalagi jika telanjang tapi, aku menghormati Privasi mereka dan juga kalau mereka tak keberatan telanjang di depanku juga tak masalah bagiku" Balas Issei yah, umur pubertas seperti dirinya hal yang wajar jika, tertarik lawan jenis apalagi dia pemegang Dua Naga Spesial dan Pastinya akan Possesive dan Agresif tentang Matenya suatu hari nanti.

 **( Nah, itu bagus aku cukup bangga padamu karena, tubuhmu sudah berbalut dengan Naga karena, Naga memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang akan membuat wanita terpukau melihatmu dan kau tak perlu khawatir karena, kau tak perlu susah payah mendekati mereka karena, mereka akan mendekat kepadamu dengan sendirinya)**

 **[Ah, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap mencari Mate pertama? Atau Ingin lebih dari satu? Tak masalah karena, Naga memiliki Mate lebih dari dua]**

"Aku, tak mau bahas itu sekarang Draig.." Issei Sweatdrop dia tak mau berbicara tentang memikat lawan jenis dan tak lama ada yang menggebrak mejanya.

"Yo, Issei bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Matsuda menghancurkan lamunan Issei "bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku bersama Motohama?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Issei balik meski dia sudah tau keman hasilnya.

"Kita akan mengintip ruang loker Ganti baju para Gadis" Jawab Motohama dengan senyum mesum "dan juga aku dapa tempat rahasia kau mau ikut?"

"Lain, kali saja lah" Issei mendesah kesal.

Tapi, sebelum mereka pergi ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka dan melihat seorang Gadis kecil dengan tubuh Loli, tengah memakan coklat, mengenakan seragam resmi kuoh, dengan Baju Putih panjang, tanpa Rompi bagian atas, dan dasi berbentuk Pita, dan Rok, Rambut Putih pendek, dengan sisi panjang seleher, dan jepit rambut bagian kiri, dengan mata emas ekspresi seperti topeng, dan datar tak menunjukan emosi apapun.

"KONEKO-CHAN!" Matsuda dan Motohama langsung berlari dengan ekspresi mesum mendekati salah satu gadis dengan julukan 'Maskot Kuoh'

Sebelum mereka menakuti adik kelas mereka, Issei langsung menjegal kedua kaki temannya dan membuat mereka tersungkur ke bawah, Koneko melihat Aksi itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan Ekspresinya kembali Datar dan dia mendekati Issei.

"Issei-Senpai, ini untukmu" Ucap Koneko dengan datar dan memberi sebuah Kertas kecil.

"Huh, apa ini" Issei menerima kertas kecil dan membacanya hanya dua tulisan dan sebuah lambang 'Kau Di Undang' meski dia tau ini adalah lambang Ras Iblis.

"Aku hanya di suruh Buchou untuk mengirimkan ini kepadamu" Jawab Koneko beranjak Pergi "dan sampai ketemu lagi" dia melambaikan tangannya tentu saja Percakapan mereka mengundang Perhatian seisi kelas.

"Kau lihat itu?" Tanya seseorang Gadis.

"Apakah itu surat pernyataan cinta?"

"Aww, itu manis sekali!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu!"

"Bagaimana bisa si Imut Koneko dengan si Seram Hyoudou!"

"Ini tidak adil!"

 _'Oh, bagus'_ Issei hanya memutar bola matanya tak mempedulikan Protes kesal dan kekecewaan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Siang Hari**

"Ahh, dia lama banget sihh!" Keluh Issei kesal dia mengenakan Jacket Putih terbuka, dengan kemeja biru, dan celana hitam panjang, dia hari ini akan melakukan kencan dengan Yuuma atau Malaikat Jatuh "huh, ini sudah sepuluh menit... Hmmm, siapa ini?" dia berpura-pura tak ketika padangannya gelap tertutup oleh seseorang "hmmm, ini siapa yah?.. Ah Yuuma-Chan?"

"Ping!~Pong!" Gadis bermata Violet ini muncul di depannya dengan ekspresi tertawa riang "apa aku telah lama membuatmu menunggu?" Dia bertanya dengan ekspresi malu-malu yang terkesan imut dia mengenakan rok hitam pendek, dan baju pink dengan dua kancing, dan bagian atas terbuka menampakan Dada mulusnya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai" Jawab Issei beralasan matanya sedikit melirik ke Pakaian Gadis itu "ayo kita berangkat" dia tersenyum.

"Tentu" Balas Yuuma merangkul lengang Issei dan menempel pada dadanya secara erat "yah, ayo" dia tersenyum ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Toko Pakaian**

"Bagaimana dengan warna Hijau mungkin ini bagus untukmu?" Tanya Yuuma yang sedang memilih Baju yang cocok dengan Issei "mungkin saja warna itu cocok denganmu dan warna kesukaanmu?"

"Entahlah, aku mah menurut kau saja" Jawab Issei mengangkat Bahu "tapi, bagaimana bisa kau yakin jika, Hijau warna Favoritku?" dia bertanya.

"Hanya asal saja" Jawab Yuuma namun, ada sesuatu barang yang menarik perhatiannya dan tentu saja Issei menyadarinya.

"Kau ingin itu?" Tanya Issei.

"Huh?" Yuuma tampak tak mengerti.

"Ksu ingin aku membeli itu" Jawab Issei menunjuk sebuah Gelang Pink

"Unm!" Yuuma mengangguk senang "dan setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita makan?"

"Kedengarannya tak terlalu buruk" Balas Issei.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Cafe**

"Ise-kun katakan Ahh~!" Ucap Yuuma menyodorkan sendok yang berisi Es krim dan berniat menyuapinya.

"Ahh~!" Issei hanya menurutinya dan membuka mulut dan menerima makanan yang datang dari luar mengabaikan tatapan menyebalkan dari kaum Adam.

"Bagaimana dengan itu?" Yuuma tertawa kecil dia terlihat senang dengan kencan ini.

"Ini enak" Komentar Issei menikmatinya.

"Dan bagaimana dengan ini" Yuuma menarik kerah baju Issei dan mencium Pipinya dan tak lama muncul Blush kecil di pipi Gadis itu.

"Itu lebih baik dari tadi" Jawab Issei tersenyum senang mengabaikan tatapan Iri dari orang di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Gadis Hot seperti dia bersama orang itu!"

"Ini tak adil men!"

"Bagaimana kita jalan sebentar" Tawar Yuuma.

"Kenapa tidak?" Balas Issei.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Taman Kota**

Issei dan Yuuma sekarang berjalan di Taman Kota dia tau waktu rencana pembunuhan dirinya semakin dekat tapi, Dia tetap dalam Ekspresi topengnya dia memegang erat tangan gadis itu, dan Yuuma merangkul tangannya dengan kepala di sandarkan ke Pundak Issei dan tak lama mereka berhenti di sebuah Air Mancur.

"Nee~! Ise-Kun ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan padaku" Ucap Yuuma berjalan ke arah Air mancur Ekspresi wajahnya yang ceria kini berubah gusar, Issei dapat menyadari Ekspresi wajah itu.

 **[Bersiaplah Patrner! Pertunjukan akan di mulai]**

 **(Ini dia!)**

"Apa, itu Yuuma-Chan?" Tanya Issei balik berpura-pura tak tau apapun tapi, dia sudah siap akan apa yang terjadi _'aku, tak tau apa yang terjadi tapi, wajahnya terlihat merasa bersalah seperti itu'_ dia tau ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Maukah, kau mati unt-!" Yuuma ingin berbicara kata itu tapi, dalam Hati dia tak tega melakukannya bahkan dalam Hati dia sangat menimati kencan yang di lakukannya dengan Issei bahkan dalam hidupnya ini pertama kalianya Dia merasa sebahagia ini _'sial! Aku tak bisa melakukannya si Bangsat! Dohnaseek ini yang membuatku melakukannya'_ dalam hati dia berteriak kesal

"Apa itu Yuuma-Chan? Bicaramu tak jelas" Ucap Issei mengurek telinga dia tau ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sini "bisa, kau ulangi lagi?" dia ingin memastikan sebenarnya.

"MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TAK BISA MELAKUKANYA!" Teriak Yuuma tak lama langit jadi, ungu gelap dan Pakaian Gadis itu berubah menjadi Pakaian yang ada di Manga H yaitu pakaian BDSM, dan tak lama muncul dua sayap bulu hitam dari Punggung Gadis itu dan menunjukan wujud aslinya " maafkan aku Ise-Kun Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membunuhmu! Tapi, aku tak punya pilihan! Maafkan aku!" dia membuat dua Tombak Cahaya dan melemparkan ke arah Issei.

 **[Menghindarlah Partner dan gunakan kita!]**

 **(Jangan sia-siakan latihanmu selama ini!)**

"Tak perlu Draig, Albion aku hanya perlu membuat dia tak bergerak saja" Issei berlari maju dia sudah melihat tombak mendekatinya namun, bergerak ke samping menghindar serangan itu "selain itu ada sesuatu dari kata-katanya yang ingin kutanyakan" dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sinj.

"Dia.. Menghindar!" Yuuma terkejut tapi, Issei cepat di depannya sebelum dia menghidar Issei sudah menjegal Kakinya dan membuatnya terjerembap ke bawah, dan sebelum dia bangun pergerakannya sudah di kunci oleh Issei "urggh, Sakit"

"Maaf, soal tadi jika, tak digituin kau akan menyerangku lagi" Ucap Issei duduk di atas Gadis itu yang terlentang kedua kakinya menahan tangan Yuuma "aku ingin, tau kenapa kau ingin membunuhku dan apa maksudnya kau tak punya pilihan?" dia ingin tau dan Yuuma tau dia sudah kalah dan akan mati jika tak menjawab sebenarnya.

"Maaf, Ise-Kun aku tak ingin melakukannya aku tak tega membunuhmu" Jawab Yuuma dengan nada sedih dan menyesal.

"Benarkah? Atau ini hanya trikmu yang lain?" Tanya Issei memastikan tapi, di lihat dari wajahnya itu bukan becanda.

"Tidak, aku serius! Dan tak ingin membunuhmu selain itu aku menikmati kencan kita" Jawab Yuuma dengan efek blush Issei hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu itu "selain itu ini Perintah dari Dohnaseek untuk membunuhmu karena, kau dicurigai pemilik Sacred Gear" Issei mengerti alasannya langsung melepaskannya.

"Maaf, soal tadi" Ucap Issei kembali tersenyum "kalau boleh tau apa yang kau lakukan di wilayah Para Iblis?" dia ingin tau apa tujuan mereka.

"Aku, dan temanku hanya di ajak oleh Dohnaseek untuk membunuh para pengguna Sacred Gear dan mengambil Sacred Gear yang diambil meski aku tak terlalu tertarik sekali dengan Sacred Gear" Jawab Yuuma "oh, ya satu hal lagi nama Asliku Raynare"

"Ray-Chan?" Panggil Issei Gadis itu blush mendengar nama panggilan khusus "aku tak marah denganmu karena, kau sudah jujur dan pada-Hmmfff!" dia belum meneruskan kalimatnya karena Raynare langsung mencium bibirnya.

 _'Ahh, ini kencan yang terbaik!'_ Batin Raynare dia terlihat menikmati ciuman itu dan untuk Issei dia juga mulai menikmatinya dan tak lama mereka melepas kontak mulut mereka.

"Wow!" Komentar Issei terkejut "kau rupanya sudah ahli dalam hal ini huh? Ray-chan?" Raynare Blush mendengar Komentar itu.

"Yeah, maaf soal tadi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Ise-Kun" Ucap Raynare merangkul leher Issei dan mulai menciumnya lagi "dan ini hadiah dari kencan kita"

Issei yang sudah terbiasa kini menerimanya dia mencium kembali bibir Wanita itu dan mendorongnya ke tanah , Raynare agak terkejut dengan tingkah Issei yang agak Agresif tapi, dia menerimanya dan membuka mulutnya dan lidah mereka saling bertarung satu sama lain dia bisa merasakan bibir manis wanita berambut hitam itu tapi, sebelum insting mengambil alih dia langsung melepaskan ciuman tadi.

"Ughh, maaf soal tadi" Ucap Issei melihat Raynare yang blush berat dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Tak apa jika itu kau Ise-Kun" Jawab Raynare dia tak mempermasalahkannya jika melakukan itu di sini "dan aku tak keberatan jika, melakukan itu denganmu di sini" dia sudah pasrah melakukan itu di sini dan membiarkan lelaki di cintainya mengambil alih tubuhnya

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau pergi yang aku khawatirkan teman-temanmu akan kemari semua" Ucap Issei dalam sekarang Hormon Pubertasnya benar-benar naik jika, tak di tahan mungkin dia akan lakukan itu sekarang dan merobek semua pakaian itu ",oh, ya satu hal lagi bilang pada temanmu itu bahwa kau sudah membunuhku"

"Tentu" Jawab Raynare memberi ciuman perpisahan "sampai Jumpa lagi Ise-Kun" Dia terbang ke langit dan kondisinya kembali normal.

 **(Wow! Berakhir dengan Happy ending juga)**

 **[Kenapa kau membiarkan dia hidup Partner?]**

"Hmm, aku tak bisa membunuh seseorang yang tak ingin melukaiku selain itu dia dipaksa tampaknya" Jawab Issei memegang bibirnya merasakan rasa yang lezat dari Wanita itu "selain itu akan sangat merugikan jika, Wanita secantik itu di bunuh mungkin, akan kulakukan lebih dari ini nantinya"

 **(Yah, terserah Kau saja selama itu tak membahayakanmu)**

 **[Perjalanannmu menjadi Harem di mulai kawan]**

"Yang, benar saja" Issei Sweatdrop mendegar ucapan Naga Merah ini "dan selanjutnya kita apakan ini" dia memegang sebuah kertas yang di berikan Koneko tapi, dia memilih membuangnya dan pergi pulang.

Tak lama setelah Issei pergi muncul lingkaran Sihir berwarna merah dan menunjukan Gadis berambut biru, dengan Mata azure

"Apa, yang terjadi di sini!" Rias terkejut melihat sesuatu yang kosong dia Pikir Issei akan mati dan memanggilnya namun, dia salah karena, tak terjadi apapun dan darah sedikitpun oh, dia tak tau bahwa sesuatu yang bagus baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kamar Issei**

 **[Kau mencium malaikat Jatuh itu sunggu luar biasa!]**

 **( Kuroka juga tampaknya mengetahuinya juga)**

"Yah, dia sudah tau sejak awal waktu aku pulang karena, dia mencium bibirku bau aroma orang lain" Jawab Issei dia tiduran di kasur di sampingnya Kucing Hitam yang selalu memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Nya! Kau Naga yang nakal juga yah!" Ucap Kuroka mencubit Hidung Issei "mencium wanita lain selain aku dan parahnya dia adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang ingin membunuhmu" dia memasang Pose erotis.

"Kau keberatan dengan itu?" Tanya Issei tapi, wajah wanita itu tak menunjukan rasa marah sama sekali.

"Tidak Nya! Sudah kubilang aku yang pertama kali memilikimu dan keperjakaanmu juga akulah yang akan pertama mengambilnya" Ucap Kuroka dia berada di atas Issei dan mencium bibir lelaki itu dan tentu saja Issei menerimanya dia sudah biasa seperti ini tapi, dia langsung membalikan keadaan dan berada di atas wanita itu.

"Sayang sekali! Karena, aku ini Naga dan aku suka mendominasi daripada didominasi oleh kucing sepertimu!" Ucap Issei dengan nada seperti Naga dan aura hebatnya tentu saja hal seperti ini disukai Kuroka.

"Nya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kucing Nakal ini Nya! Menghukumku? Atau Memasang Rantai di leherku? Atau Tamparan Pantat?" Ucap Kuroka erotis dia sudah mulai melonggarkan Kimononya Issei bisa melihat Puting wanita itu yang berwarna Pink halus, dengan dada yang bulat besar "apa yang akan kau lakukan menghisap mereka? Memegang mereka? Ayolah mereka bebas untukmu Nya!"

"Lain kali saja lah, akan kulakukan" Issei langsung kembali Normal karena, ada sesuatu yang dia bicarakan jika tidak mungkin sudah sedari tadi di lakukan dan tentu saja Kuroka agak sedikit kecewa dengan ini "ngomong-ngomong jika, kau berkenan ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Tentang Apa, Nya?!" Kuroka membetulkan kembali kimononya.

"Tentang Adikmu jika, dia memang masih hidup aku ingin tau seperti apa adikmu itu?" Balas Issei dan wanita kucing itu hening tapi, Issei langsung buru-buru menjelaskannya "yah, kau tak perlu menceritakannya karena, aku tak memaksamu" dia bisa menduga wanita itu langsung pasang wajah sedih.

"Yah, aku akan menceritakannya" Ucap Kuroka suaranya terkesan pelan tak seperti tadi yang bersemangat "yah, kita kakak beradik meski warna kita berbeda tetapi, kita tetap sedarah dan semenjak orang tua kita telah tiada aku yang terus merawat Shirone dan jika, kau ingin tau tentang adikku dia kucing putih jika, dalam manusianya dia mememiliki Mata sama denganku, dan Taring kecil, dan juga Rambut putih pendek"

"Koneko" Guman Issei jika, ciri-ciri yang di ceritakan mirip sekali dengan Gadis Loli dengan julukan Maskot Kuoh ini.

"Memangnya kenapa jika, kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kuroka balik dia ingin tau alasannya "apa kau pernah melihatnya?" dia pernah mendengar adiknya baik-baik saja tapi, dia ingin memastikan kebenarannya.

"Yah, dia satu Sekolahku dan lebih tepatnya dia adik kelasku dan namanya Koneko" Jawab Issei "selain itu waktu pertama kali aku melihatnya aku merasakan aura iblis darinya dan juga Aura yang tak jauh bedanya darimu"

"Yah, Jika itu benar Shirone aku senang dia baik-baik saja" Ucap Kuroka tapi, dari suara nadanya malah terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa kau tak senang jika kau reuni kembali dengan adikmu?" Tanya Issei dia sedikit peka terhadap hal yang sedih "bukankah seharusnya kau senang bukan dan apa-apaan reaksi itu?"

"Kau tau kan Seluruh hidupku aku ini di anggap sebagai Kriminal oleh Pihak Iblis karena, membunuh Masterku sendiri tapi, jika kudiamkan saja pasti si Bajingan ini melakukan sesuatu terhadap adikku" Ucap Kuroka dengan suara terisak Issei bisa melihat Mata emas itu mulai berair "dia sekarang membenciku karena, meninggalkannya sendiri dan juga dia sangat takut denganku karena, aku membunuh masternya pada saat Ki milikku berkembang dan aktif dia mengira aku tak terkendalikan dan menjadi liar pada saat melepas Senjutsu padahal aslinya tidak! Sial! Ini semua salahku! Jika, aku lebih bijak mungkin hasilnya takkan seperti ini!" dia mulai menangis sifatnya berbeda sekali jika, sedang sendiri seperti sifat aslinya namun, ada sesuatu yang merangkul tubuhnya.

*Pluk

"Ise?.." Kuroka cukup terkejut dan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Hah, tenang saja akan kubantu kau bertemu dengan adikmu lagi bagaimanapun caranya" Jawab Issei memeluk erat wanita itu dia tau cara menenangkan wanita menangis ialah dengan cara memeluk membiarkannya tenang "karena, aku tau kau bukan orang jahat"

"Terima kasih Ise" Ucap Kuroka membalas pelukannya dia sekarang kembali tenang dan baikan "bagaimana kalau kita main kucing-kucingan Nya?!" dia mulai menarik Obinya dan sifat lamanya kembali muncul lagi.

"Aku sedang tak minat sekarang!"

"Ahh, kau Naga yang gak seru Nya!"

"Bodo amat!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sekolah**

"Apa, maksudnya kalian gak ingat!" Issei shock karena, tadi dia menceritakan kejadian dengan Raynare tadi kemarin dan mereka saling berciuman tapi, yang membuat dia terkejut ialah kedua temannya tak mengenal Yuuma atau seperti tak pernah melihat Yuuma sama sekali.

"Issei, kita ini temanmu hal yang mustahil jika kau berkencan dan mendapat pacar musim ini" Ucap Matsuda merangkul temannya.

"Benar, jika kau mendapat pacar seharusnya kita dulu yang mendapatkannya" Sambung Motohama membetulkan letak kacamatanya "selain itu berhenti berkhayal jika, kau mendapat Pacar"

 _'Draig, Albion kau tau sesuatu tentang ini?'_ Tanya Issei dia juga sedikit bingung kejadian, ini hampir sama dari sebuah Fillm yang dilihatnya di mana karakter Utama menghilangkan memory kepala seseorang dengan jepretan cahaya

 **[Kalau, yang kupikir hampir sama dengan sistem Iblis dimana mereka menghapus ingatan dengan orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu]**

 **(Yah, jika kau mati waktu itu juga mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama tapi, tampaknya semuanya juga dihilangkan ingatannya kecuali kau, yah mungkin berjaga-Jaga)**

'Tunggu, dulu' Issei mengambil Handphone dengan bermaksud menunjukan nomor Hp Yuuma tapi, tak ada sama sekali _'oh, kau benar bahkan seluk beluk tentangnya juga di hapus padahal aku tak terbunuh'_

 **(Issei! Lihat arah jam satu)**

"Huh?" Issei melihat ke atas tangga dan melihat Rambut hitam, dan Rambut Crimson berjalan menuruni tangga dengan ekspresi elegan mereka tampak seperti bangsawan dan mereka tak lain adalah Idola Kuoh Akeno Himejima dan Rias Gremory tapi, dia sudah tau keduanya Iblis _'mereka sangat cantik tapi, sulit dipercaya keduanya iblis'_ Rias melirik ke Issei memberi senyuman indahnya, Issei membalas dengan senyuman juga kedua temannya berekspreksi mulut menganga dan sebuah iler keluar memperhatikan Dada kedua Gadis itu yang bergetar di setiap gerakannya membuat Issei Pokerface

"Ahh, pemandangan yang cukup bagus untuk hari ini" Komentar Motohama "jarang-jarang kita melihat mereka berjalan berdua"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau setelah sekolah ini kalian ke rumahku" Ajak Matsuda memasang wajah bejatnya "karena, aku dapat Film Eroge edisi terbatas dengan pemerang utama Milky-Way!"

"Ohh, itu bagus! Kau dapat dari mana?" Ucap Motohama ikutan berpartisipasi minus Issei

"Lewat jalan yang sulit dan cara yang menyebalkan hingga aku mendapat kepuasan tersendiri" Jawab Matsuda dengan ekspresi bangga.

"Hahaha~ Ero untuk kehidupan kita!" Keduanya saling berangkul dengan ekspresi bejatnya.

"Cih! Hentai!"

"Benar-benar orang yang buruk!"

"Aku kasian terrhadap Hyoudou harus tertekan seperti itu"

"Semoga dia tetap selamat"

 _'Tch, ini menyebalkan"_ Issei berkeluh kesah dan memilih berjalan ke kelas.

"Issei! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Taman Kota**

Issei memilih ke suatu tempat dan tak mengikuti temannya untuk menonton Video Eroge, dia sekarang berada dia air mancur tempat ini juga waktu dia ciuman dengan Raynare di akhir kencannya entah kenapa dia ingin kesini dan tak lama dia merasakan familiar

 _'Ini,'_ Pikir Issei melihat kondisi gelap dengan langit keunguan ini sama seperti Raynare yang berubah wujud menjadi Malaikat Jatuh _'Draig, Albion orang ini mengincarku juga?'_ dia bersiap melepaskan Sacred Gear

 **[Yah, ini Malaikat Jatuh tapi, tampaknya orang itu berbeda dari wanita kemarin]**

 **(Lihat, di belakangmu kali ini pertarungan sesungguhnya di mulai dan mereka takkan kenal ampun)**

Issei melihat kebelakang dan melihat lelaki tua, berambut hitam pendek, dengan Topi Koboi Hitam, dan Jas panjang ke bawah yang menutup seluruh tubuh dan kakinya, dan di kancing, mengenakan sarung tangan dia tau ini mungkin orang yang Raynare maksud.

"Apa kabar Iblis liar?"

 _'Iblis?'_ Issei hening beberapa saat atas ucapan tapi, dia sekarang faham _'tunggu, sebentar dia pikir aku ini Iblis Huh? Sulit dipercaya'_

 **(Yah, sesuai dilaporkan wanita itu dia pikir kau sudah mati makanya kau dianggap Iblis karena kau telah di reinkarnasi padahal tidak)**

 **[Hahahaha dia tak tau kau sebenarnya, kau tak perlu takut lawan Malaikat Jatuh tingkat rendah ini hanyalah semut bagimu]**

"Namaku Dohnaseek, aku harap kita tak bertemu lagi Iblis liar" Ucap lelaki itu melemparkan Tombak cahaya

"Maaf, Draig aku akan menggunakan Albion" Ucap Issei dia langsung melepaskan Sacred Gear sayap Biru **(Divide!)** dia langsung maju dan saat Tombak itu mendekatinya dia dengan mudah menghilangkannya.

"Apa! Kau pengguna Sacred Gear!" Dohnaseek terkejut dia melemparkan Dua tombak cahaya lagi tapi, Issei menghindarinya "sialan kau!- Guhh!" dia ingin menyerang lagi namun Issei di belakangnya dan menendang wajahnya dan membuatnya terhempas ke Air mancur dengan keras.

"Uh, uh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Datenshi?" Issei menyeringai ekspresinya kini berbeda jauh dari biasanya "kau tau, tak baik jika melakukan masalah di Wilayah Iblis karena, kau akan mati" Dohnaseek langsung melemparkan Tombak lagi tapi, Issei menepisnya dengan Sayap Sacred Gear.

"Grrr! Iblis tengil!" Dohnaseek menggertak kesal dia tau jika melawan lagi Kondisinya takkan menang selain itu dia ketakutan ketika Issei mengeluarkan Aura kuatnya dan memilih untuk tak bertarung lagi "ahh, maaf soal tadi jika, aku menyerangmu kuharap kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi Iblis" dia membersihkan topinya.

"Hal, yang sama berlaku untukmu Gagak" balas Issei dengan nada sarkastik dan tak lama Dohnaseek pergi dan kembali normal keadaannya "hmmm, dia lemah bahkan aku belum serius sekali" dia ingin Pergi tapi, muncul lingkaran sihir merah dan muncul Gadis berambut Crimson Rias Gremory.

"Issei?" Rias cukup terkejut melihat lelaki berdiri di sana tanpa luka sedikitpun "apa yang terjadi di sini?" dia pura-pura bertanya meski sudah tau.

"Halo, Rias-San" Sapa Issei tersenyum Riang seolah tak terjadi apapun "oh, ya aku di serang oleh seseorang yang menggunakan sayap Gagak, dan tentu saja aku melawannya tapi, dia malah kabur" Jawabnya dan lupa jika Sacred Gearnya tak disembunyikan.

 _'Malaikat Jatuh'_ Pikir Rias dia agak shock bagaimana seorang manusia biasa melawan dengan mudah seorang Malaikat Jatuh tapi, matanya tertuju pada Sayap yang di pakai Issei _'Sacred Gear! Tunggu! Itu Longinus spesial, Hakuryuukou Divide Divinding!'_ dia tak menyangka adik kelasnya ini mempunyai Longinus kelas atas dan tampaknya itu sudah berkembanf jauh

"Ada sesuatu Rias-san?" Tanya Issei khawatir dia lupa bahwa Sacred Gear miliknya masih aktif.

"Oh, tak apa-apa" Balas Rias dia masih menyembunyikan identitas aslinya "maaf, telah membuatmu khawatir seperti itu" entah kenapa jatungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika Issei menatapnya.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu dan berhati-hatilah jangan jalan di tempat yang sepi dan gelap" Ucap Issei mulai terbang dia sudah terlanjur ketahuan dan tak bisa mengelak lagi "sampai bertemu lagi di sekolah" dia meninggalkan Rias sendirian.

Rias masih hening dalam pikirannya tapi, yang jelas dia tau beberapa Hal pertama Issei pemilik dari Longinus kelas atas yang tak lain adalah Kaisar Naga Putih, kedua dia tampaknya sudah tau hal superanatural terlihat dari nada bicara Issei yang biasa saja ketika melihat Malaikat Jatuh, dan ketiga dia terlihat sudah ahli dalam bela diri itu terbukti di mana Issei tampak mudah menyerangnya.

Daripada dia penasaran Rias membentangkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang mengikuti Issei secara diam-diam.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kamar Issei** ( **Pagi Hari** )

*Kring *Kring *Kring

"Ughh, Pagi yang menyebalkan" Issei mengerang mendengar Alarm dan mematikannya tapi, salah satu tangannya memegang Objek lembut dan meremasnya "tunggu, bantal ini lembut juga dari yang sebelumnya" dia memegang Objek itu tentu saja mengeluarkan Rintihan dia menyadari sesuatu "tunggu! Bantalkan seharusnya tak bersuara"

 **[Sebaiknya kau buka matamu kawan!]**

Issei membuka matanya melihat seorang Gadis yang tengah telanjang penuh bukan Kuroka melainkan Gadis berambut Crimson yaitu Rias Gremory yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya dia sadar tangannya masih menempel buru-buru dia lepas dengan wajah blush.

"Ya, ampun, selamat pagi Issei" Sapa Rias tersenyum dia agak Kagum dengan Postur tubuh Issei yang Sispack dia melirik ke bagian bawah Issei yang panjang 9 Cm yang belum ereksi "uhmmm! Lumayan juga aku berfikir seberapa besar jika kau sudah mengeras" dia tersenyum menggoda.

"Selamat Pagi Rias-san!" Issei terkejut dia langsung jatuh dari kasurnya tapi, dia sadar dirinya juga telanjang "whoa! Sejak kapan aku telanjang!" dia buru-buru menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan ekspresi malu dan berbalik badan.

Rias tersenyum dia mendekati Issei tak peduli jika kondisinya telanjang "aku, tak keberatan jika, kau melihat dadaku bahkan jika memegangnya juga" dia mengeluarkan aura merah sepertinya aura penyembuh "dan juga bagaimana kondisimu?" dia menekan erat Dadanya dengan tersenyum biasa.

"Ughh, aku baik-baik saja terima kasih sudah bertanya" Jawab Issei blush "ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau dimari dan juga telanjang?" dia bersyukur Kuroka saat ini tak ada di rumah

"Aku, sedikit tertarik denganmu karena, kau ini Misterius bagiku The Hakuryuukou Issei Hyoudou" Jawab Rias mengelus dagu lelaki itu "dan tenang saja aku ini masih perawan kok" dia tertawa kecil mengetahui Pikiran Issei entah kemana lelaki berambut coklat ini hanya menghela nafas lega dia tak masalah jika kehilangan Keperjakaannya tapi, yang jadi buruknya jika harus melakukannya dengan salah satu Idola Kuoh pastinya dia akan dimusuhi seisi murid lelaki.

"Kau tau itu juga?" Tanya Issei dia bersyukur Rias hanya tau Hakuryuukou dan bukan Sekiryuutei.

"Tentu" Jawab Rias dia menunjukan sayapnya berbeda dengan Raynare sayap Rias lebih mirip seperti kelelawar "dan namaku Rias Gremory aku ini Iblis, dan juga kakak kelasmu salam kenal dariku Issei Hyoudou" dan tak lama terdengar suara teriakan ibunya.

"Issei! Bangun waktunya sekolah!"

"Tunggu sebentar ibu!" Issei bertingkah panik tapi, sayang ibunya sudah membuka pintu dan melihat anaknya duduk di lantai telanjang, bersama seorang Gadis cantik berambut Crimson dengan kondisi telanjang pula.

"Selamat Pagi Nyonya Hyoudou" Sapa Rias tersenyum.

"Pa-pagi silahkan bersiap-siapa" Ibu Issei langsung menutup pintu kembali membiarkan anaknya berprivasi

"Luar biasa" Komentar Issei dia tau sudah telat untuk menjelaskan dan terdengar suara teriakan ibunya.

"Sayang!"

"Ada apa!"

"Issei anak kita!"

"Memangnya kenapa!"

"Dia tidur dengan wanita! Kali ini berbeda!"

"Sungguh!"

"Iya!"

"Orang tuamu unik yah!" Rias tertawa kecil dia langsung melepaskan Issei dan kembali memakai Pakaiannya "oh, ya maaf soal tadi" dan mengenakan seragam Resmi Kuoh

"Begitulah hehe!" Issei tertawa kering dia tak tau harus jawab apa tapi, dia tak sadar bahwa dirinya masih telanjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Akademi Kuoh**

"Tidak, mungkin!"

"Itu Rias-Senpai?"

"Dia berjalan Dengan Hyoudou?"

"Kurasa itu tak masalah karena, dia lelaki baik tak seperti dua temannya"

"Sial! Bajingan yang beruntung!"

"Bagaimanan bisa seorang Putri berjalan dengan pecundan seperti dia!"

"Mati kau Hyoudou!"

 _'Sudah terlambat_ ' Issei hanya Sweatdrop mendengar Komentar mereka yah, hal itu jelas karena, dia sedang berjalan dengan salah satu Idola sekolah mereka dan mengabaikan tatapan menyebalkan dari kaum Adam.

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu di kelas aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputmu dan menjelaskan semuanya" Ucap Rias mengabaikan teriakan Protes dari Issei dan saat dia naik ke lantai dua dia melihat wajah familiar bersandar tembok.

"Jadi, dia orangnya Rias?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin Sona"

Sona teman Rias dari kecil dia adalah seorang Gadis elegan dan terlihat pintar, dengan ukuran dada C-Cup, berambut pendek Hitam seleher, dengan Poni yang menutup jidat, dan mata violet, dan Kacamata dengan warna hitam di bagian bawah, mengenakan seragam resmi Kuoh dengan Rompi Hitam, dan tentunya dia juga salah satu idola di sekolah Kuoh ini.

"Kau sudah merekrutnya menjadi bagianmu?" Tanya Sona melipat tangannya

"Tidak, dia tak terbunuh oleh Malaikat Jatuh itu" Jawab Rias memperhatikan Issei yang tengah di kunci oleh kedua temannya Sona sedikit hening beberapa saat.

"Ada berencana kau merekrutnya?" Tanya Sona memperhatikan Issei juga.

"Ada tapi, jika dia menolak aku takkan memaksanya" Balas Rias dia tau bagaimana rasanya jika di paksa tanpa keinginan sendiri "selain itu, aku dapat adik kelas lelaki yang lucu dan menarik Fufufu!" dia tertawa kecil Sona hanya memperhatikan.

.

.

.

.

.

- **Kelas 2C**

"Hah, katanya Rias-san ingin mengirim seseorang tapi, siapa?" Issei hanya menghela nafas sambil menopan dagu "huh, jika kutolak aku jadinya tak enak" dia memegang Pipinya sakit yah, ini berkat pukulan dari temannya dengan beralasan karena berjalan dengan Rias dia hanya Sweatdrop mendengar alasan gak bermutu itu dan tak lama terdengar teriakan dari para Gadis.

"Kya! Yumi-san!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dimari!"

"Maaf, yah aku ada perlu sebentar disini" Ucap Yumi tersenyum menyapa penggemarnya dengan ekspresi ramah dia bisa melihat orang yang dimaksud dan menghampiri lelaki berambut coklat ini.

 _'Jadi, dia huh?'_ Batin Issei melihat Gadis Pirang Bishoujo ini mendekatinya dan dia memasang wajah tak tau.

"Kau yang bernama Hyoudou Issei?" Tanya Yumi Issei hanya mengangguk "aku di suruh Buchou untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke klub"

"Tunggu sebentar" Balas Issei merapihkan isi tasnya tentu saja hal seperti mengundang Perhatian seisi kelasnya.

"Hei! Kenapa si Hyoudou itu lagi!"

"Tak puaskah dia berjalan dengan Rias-Senpai!"

"Bajingan yang beruntung!"

"Hei, kau lihat itu!"

"Mungkin saja Yumi mengajak Hyoudou ke tempat sepi untuk menyanakan cinta?!"

"Atau makan bersama di bawah Pohon?"

"Aww! Itu manis sekali"

"Maaf soal itu" Ucap Issei agak malu atas Komentar teman sekelasnya.

"Tak, apa lagipula aku sudah biasa" Balas Yumi blush kecil yang tak disadari Issei.

"ISSEI!" Teriak Duo MM

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib** ( **PIG** )

"Buchou! Aku membawanya" Ucap Yumi di belakangnya Issei mengikuti dia cukup kagum dengan dekorasi ruangan di sini yang terkesan seperti abad pertengahan yang kuno.

 _'Shirone_ ' Batin Issei melirik Koneko yang tengah memakan manisan kalau sekilas memang mirip Kuroka hanya saja beda warna rambut dia tau ini adik Kucing hitam ini namun, dia hanya memberi salam membungkuk dan Gadis itu membalasnya juga.

"Ara? Kita kedatangan tamu baru" Ucap Akeno dari ruang lain dia berjalan ke arah Issei "aku Himejima Akeno kelas tiga dan juga wakil ketua Klub penelitian Ilmu Ghaib" dia memberi salam membungkuk.

"Ah, Hyoudou Issei" Balasnya membungkuk juga dan tak lama muncul Rias sehabis mandi terlihat dia sedang mengelap rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Jadi, semuanya sudah berkumpul dan Issei kau tau dan percaya tentang Superanatural?" Tanya Rias langsung ke intinya Issei hanya mengangguk "jadi, kau percaya bahwa kita ini Iblis juga?" dia menunjukan sayapnya, Akeno, Yumi, Koneko juga menunjukan sayap mereka juga.

 _'Langsung ke intinya huh?'_ Batin Issei meski tak diberi tau dia sudah tau "wow, Sulit dipercaya Gadis Cantik seperti kalian rupanya Iblis" Para Gadis langsung blush mendengar Komentar tadi.

"Memang kenyataan kita ini Iblis Issei" Jawab Rias tertawa untuk menghilangkan Blushnya tadi "dan juga setahun yang lalu aku mendengar kabar bahwa Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou tinggal Di kota ini bersamaan" dia memasang wajah serius dan juga agak terlihat kesal.

 _'Oh, sial dia mengetahuinya! Bagaimana ini!'_ Issei langsung pasang wajah panik mendengar Rahasianya terbongkar.

 **(Tenang Patrner jangan dulu gegabah dan ambil keputusan beresiko kita tunggu dulu hingga dia selesai bicara)**

 **[Benar, meski dia sudah mengetahui Albion itu bukan berarti dia mengetahuiku]**

"Dan setahun itu aku melakukan pencarian namun, hasilnya nihil" Ucap Rias kecewa Issei hanya bersyukur lega karena, rahasianya masih aman "tapi, kemarin pencarianku tak sia-sia dan siapa sangka jika, adik kelasku sekaligus teman Duo mesum itu adalah pengguna Longinus spesial yang mampun membunuh Tuhan Divide Divinding Vanishing Dragon"

 _'Draig, kau tak membicarakanku tentang ini'_ Issei Shock mendengar pernyataan tadi, siapa sangka kekuatannya sedahsyat ini.

 **[Err! Maaf]**

"Yah, memang benar aku pemilik Sacred Gear juga **(Divide)** " Jawab Issei menunjukan sayap birunya tapi, untuk Draig masih dia rahasiakan.

"Itu, hebat Issei-kun" Puji Yumi.

"Yah, jadi apa yang ingin di bicarakan lagi?" Tanya Issei dia sudah tau dia akan direnkarnasi menjadi iblis.

"Baiklah, Issei maukah kau jadi Iblis dan menjadi Pelayanku Rias Gremory?" Tawar Rias dengan aura crimsonnya "tenang saja aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun dan akan selalu aman dari siapapun termaksud kejaran Datenshi itu"

"Aku, menolak" Jawab Issei Spontan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rias terkejut dia sudah siap jika mendengar jawaban seperti ini "kenapa kau menolak, tenang saja kita takkan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu dan juga aku takkan memanfaatkanmu untuk kepentinganku sendiri" dia rasanya agak senang jika Kaisar Naga Putih di pihaknya.

"Baiklah, Rias aku kuberitau kenapa" Ucap Issei dia tak kesal hanya saja dia sedikit kecewa karena tau ada sesuatu yang Rias sembunyikan saat ini dan yang lain mereka terkejut karena, Memanggil Gadis Crimson ini tanpa, ada Gelar maupun apapun "aku tak suka jadi, Iblis dan aku ingin jadi normal saja selain itu kau berbicara seperti ini karena, ada sesuatu masalah yang tak bisa kau selesaikan bahkan keluargamu sendiri tak bisa bukan?"

"A-aku.. Aku.." Rias tak tau harus berbicara apa kata-kata Issei tadi seperti sebuah Skakmat dalam Catur.

"Dengar, Rias bagaimana bisa aku tau? Tentu saja aku tau dari Cara bicaramu dan logat bicaramu aku tau kau membutuhkanku karena, ada Masalah saat ini yang tengah kau hadapi bukan? Apalagi terlebih kau tau jika, aku ini Hakuryuukou" Issei melanjutkan bicaranya Rias gak bisa berbuat banyak sama sekali "jika, itu benar kau tak perlu seperti itu bagaimanapun aku akan membantu meski kita baru kenal dan aku tak kesal padamu karena, hal hanya saja terbukalah dengan yang lain di sini"

"Apa, kau yakin bisa mengatasi masalahku? Masalahku ini cukup berat?" Tanya Rias agak ragu dia mulai suka dengan lelaki ini seorang lelaki yang tak pernah melihat statusnya dan hanya melihat sebagai dirinya sendiri tanpa embel-embel.

"Hah, dasar masalah seberat apapun jika dilakukan bersama akan terselesaikan dengan mudah" Ucap Issei menghela nafas "lagipula jika, kau tak keberatan jika aku ikut Campur masalahmu" Rias tersenyum senang entah kenapa dia merasa selamat sekarang.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau jadi Iblis bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan Klub kita?" Tawar Rias jika, dia tak bisa di jadikan pelayan mungkin jadi, teman tak masalah baginya.

"Tentu Kedengarannya tak begitu buruk" Jawab Issei mengangguk "selain itu aku penasaran bagaimana cara kerja kehidupan Iblis apa sama seperti manusia"

"Selamat datang di Klub Issei" Ucap Rias tersenyum senang.

"Halo, Issei-Senpai" Ucap Koneko.

"Kau diterima baik di sini" Ucap Yumi Senang.

"Ara, aku senang ada Kouhai lelaki disini" Akeno menjilat bibir.

"Nah, Issei ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ucap Rias tensi di ruangan ini kembali tenang

"Aku, ingin tau padahal aku tak di bunuh tapi, entah kenapa teman-temanku tak bisa mengingat Yuuma?" Tanya Issei dia sudah tau dari Draig Hanya saja dia ingin penjelasan yang lebih pasti.

"Biasanya jika Malaikat Jatuh telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membunuhmu mereka akan menghilangkan Bukti dan Memory dengan orang yang ada di dekatmu" Jawab Rias menjelaskan "tapi, kau beruntung karena, kau tak jadi terbunuh olehnya"

 _'Oh, bagus berkahilah hidupku'_ Batin Issei untung saja dia kuat jika, tidak mungkin dia sudah tinggal nama saja.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tak terbunuh waktu itu Issei-Kun?" Tanya Yumi penasaran.

"Gimana yah, sebenarnya Yuuma-Chan tak membunuhku karena, dia tak tertarik dengan Sacred Gear selain itu dia bilang dia mencintaiku" Jawab Issei dengan blush "selain itu jika, dia ingin membunuhku aku dengan mudah mengatasinya tapi, aku tak melakukan itu dan pada akhirnya Happy Ending" Rias dalam hati entah kenapa Cemburu.

"Maksudmu dia menciummu?" Celetuk Yumi blush agak mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Yah, begitulah" Issei menggaruk kepalanya Rias memasang wajah cemburu.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Rias Issei menggeleng "baiklah kau sekarang resmi berada di klub ini"

"Baiklah, Maaf Rias aku harus pulang ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan" Ucap Issei berjalan ke arah Pintu "dan sampai jumpa" dan tak lama Pintu tertutup meninggalkan mereka yang hening.

"Jangan buat masalah!" Teriak Yumi.

"Dia Pria yang menarik meski baru kenal" Komentar Akeno memecah keheningan.

"Yah, aku tak menyangka dia menolak ajakanku tapi, itu tak jadi masalah buatku" Jawab Rias dia menatap Issei dari jendela "selain itu dia tampak berbeda dari lelaki yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya"

"Ara? Rias jatuh cinta dengan Kouhai huh?" Akeno tertawa menggodanya.

"Diamlah!" teriak Rias blush

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Jalan**

 **[Hah, tadi itu Klimaks juga rupanya hahahaha]**

"Oh, diamlah Draig kau tak membantuku sama sekali" Issei Sweatdrop sekarang sudah malam dan dia telat pulang untuk makan malam "selain itu, aku tak menyangka satu klub dengan mereka"

 **(Kenapa kau tak terlihat senang dengan itu?)**

"Bayangkan saja disana Klubnya isinya para Gadis dan aku hanya lelaki satu-satunya" Jawab Issei agak depresi "ini seperti manga yang aku baca dimana Karakter cowoknya berada di sebuah Grup yang kebanyakan cewek"

 **[Kau tak suka Harem? Bukankah itu bagus selain itu Naga memiliki Mate lebih dari dua]**

"Sulit membayangkannya" Balas Issei tak mau membahas hal itu dulu.

 **(Partner ada seseorang yang datang kepadamu)**

"Aku tau" Balas Issei melihat sekitar Gelap dan langit ungu yang pastinya kemunculan Malaikat Jatuh _'hah, mereka ngapain lagi sih, tak puas aku permalukan?'_ begitu menoleh kali ini Datenshi yang berbeda yaitu Seorang Wanita dewasa, dengan Rambut warna biru tua, dengan panjang sepantat dan Poni yang menutup sebelah mata, pakaian kemeja Ungu sexy dengan bagian atas terbuka yang menonjolka dadanya, dan Rok ungu ketat yang memperlihatkan bentuk Pantatnya, dan Highheels.

"Jadi, ini Raynare maksudkan orangnya" Ucap wanita itu Issei bersiap dengan Sacred Gear sebagai jaga-jaga "oh tenang saja aku tak ada niat membunuhmu dan bertarung denganmu"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Issei tapi, tingkat kewaspadaanya masih sama.

"Hah, kau ini Pacar Ray bukan?" Tanya Wanita itu Issei mengangguk "oh, ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Kalawarner sama seperti Raynare aku juga Malaikat Jatuh" dia menunjukan sayap hitamnya.

"Aku Issei" Balasnya "jadi, jika kau tak niat membunuhku lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Hmmm, aku hanya penasaran orang seperti apa yang membuat Ray Jatuh Cinta" Jawab Kalawarner menjilat bibirnya gaya Pakaiannya membuat lelaki manapun Nafsu "kau, lumayan tampan juga untuk seumuran dan tubuhmu hmm, tak buruk juga" dia memegang dagu lelaki dengan Gaya Sexynya.

"Err! Terima kasih" Balas Issei.

"Kau memiliki Sacred Gear?" Tanya Kalawarner dia melihat Sayap biru itu dan dia sudah tak perlu jawabannya "hmm, kau menarik perhatianku sekarang Tampan, oh ya ini hadiah perkenalan kita" dia menarik kepala Issei dan mencium bibirnya Issei sudah biasa hanya menerimanya "sampai jumpa lagi kuharap kita bertemu lagi nanti" dia terbang Pergi dan semuanya kembali Normal.

 _'Apa-apaan tadi itu!'_ Issei menutup mulutnya shock

 **[Bwahahaha selamat datang di dunia Haremmu kawan]**

 **(Dasar!)**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jalan** ( **Esok Hari** )

"Hah, banyak hal terjadi belakangan ini semenjak aku memiliki Sacred Gear" keluh Issei kini dia berjalan sendiri ke sekolah tanpa dua teman mesumnya "mungkin, setelah ini hari tenangku akan berubah menjadi hari sibuk" dan tak lama dia mendengar suara Gadis berteriak.

",kyah!"

"Huh" Issei melihat seorang Gadis yang terjatuh dengan badan terbalik dan menampakan Celana dalam yang di kenakan Gadis itu yang menurutnya cukup imut tapi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari Gadis yang tak diketahui wajahnya.

 _'Sacred Gear?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha akhirnya selesai juga dan bagi yang lama nunggu Updatenya juga harus bersabar yah karena, aku Update bukan cuma di fic satu ajah yaitu lima jadi, Lima Chapter aku buat itu tergantung juga dari Wordnya panjang atau tidak.**

 **Harem : Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rias, dan Asia selain itu akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan sudah masuk Chapter tiga lagi dan untuk yang ngasih masukan dan mengkritik ficku ada yang salah aku ucapkan thanks dan juga aku selidiki memang ficku ada yang aneh dan bingung intinya gak beres mungkin efek laper -_-(padahal punya sendiri ngapain harus bingung-_-) mungkin kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi dari hari kemarin dan juga perlukah aku beta Reader? Hmmm yah jika perlu bagus dan juga maaf bagi yang lama nunggu Update sorry saja karena aku Update bukan disatu fic saja semua Fic yang masih ongoing aku Update semua (aku ngasih yang belum tau jika, yang sudah tau tak masalah) selain itu aku bikin fic versi english tapi, diakunku yang satunya jadi, ada total 8 Chapter yang kubuat. Oke sekian dan terima Gaji**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Issei menghampiri Gadis itu dan membantunya berdiri

"Arigatou!" Balas Gadis itu tak lama penutup kepalanya terbang dan menampakan wajah aslinya seorang Gadis seumuran dengannya, mengenakan Pakaian Biarawati Hijau, dengan Rambut Pirang panjang, dan bola mata Emerald.

 _'Wow! Cantik juga'_ Batin Issei melihat wajah Gadis ini tapi, dia langsung berlari mengambil penutup kepala Gadis itu yang mau terbang jauh "ahhh ini dia milikmu" dan langsung memberikannya.

"Terima kasih banyak" Ucap Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ahh baiklah nikmati harimu" Ucap Issei yang berniat pergi namun tercegah oleh sebuah panggilan.

"Tunggu!"

Issei menoleh ke belakang "ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya

"Aku tersesat dan aku orang baru disini bisakah kau mengantarku?" Pinta Gadis Pirang itu malu-malu "namaku Asia Argento dan aku seorang Biarawati yang di utus kesini" dia memperkenalkan diri

"Hyoudou Issei" Jawabnya melihat jam tampaknya masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengantarkan Gadis ini "baiklah akan kuantarkan kau ke Gereja yang satu-satunya di kota ini" dia tau di Gereja tua itu ada beberapa anggota Malaikat Jatuh tapi, dia memilih untuk tak cari masalah

"Senang bertemu denganmu Issei-San" Asia tersenyum kini mereka berjalan bersama

 _'Perasaan apa ini?'_ Batin Issei melihat Kalung Salib yang di kenakan Gadis ini _'Draig kau tau apa ini?'_

 **[Kau merasakan nyeri yang berdenyut waktu melihat kalung salib?]**

 _'Tidak ini berbeda seperti rasa sakit malah terlihat tenang'_ Jawab Issei

 **(Jika Iblis mungkin akan ada rasa sakit tapi, kau berbeda mungkin saja Malaikat)**

 _'Kau gak lucu Albion'_ Issei Sweatdrop dan tak lama terdengar suara anak kecil menangis

Asia menghampiri anak kecil itu yang terjatuh "hei, kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya khawatir dan melihat sebuah luka di dengkul "ohh kau terluka! Sini biar kubantu" dia mengobati Luka anak kecil itu dan tak lama menghilang Issei menyadari itu juga.

 _'Jadi seperti itu Sacred Gear miliknya tipe penyembuh'_ Issei melihat itu

"Nah kau sudah sembuh jangan nangis lagi yah" Ucap Asia menghibur Anak itu dia menyadari Issei menatapnya "maaf soal tadi yah!" dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

\- **Kemudian**

"Kau hebat yah bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dengan cepat" Puji Issei kagum meski hanya pura-pura

"Ini adalah kekuatan yang dianugrahkan Tuhan untukku" Jawab Asia "yah, kurasa" Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih hal itu disadari Issei tapi, dia memilih diam.

"Ahh, sudah sampai" Issei menghentikan langkahnya "dan itu dia Gereja satu-satunya di kota ini" dia menunjuk Gereja tua dia atas bukit.

"Terima kasih Issei-San aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu orang baik di Jepang" Asia tersenyum "yang mau mengantarkan orang sepertiku kesini"

" tak masalah lagipula aku tak tega melihat orang lain kesusahan" Jawab Issei menggaruk kepalanya "dan aku senang membantumu"

"Yah bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"' Ucap Asia menyulurkan tangan

" tentu aku senang berteman denganmu" Balas Issei menerima ulurannya.

"Lain kali jika ada waktu mampir yah ke Gereja" Ucap Asia "janji yah!"

"Yah, jika ada waktu sesekali aku akan berkunjung kesana" Ucap Issei berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan "sampai jumpa lagi kuharap kita bertemu lagi" Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya juga.

 **(Hei! Kau memikirkan Gadis Biarawati itu!)**

"Tidak hanya saja yang jadi masalahku kenapa dia dikirim kesana" Ucap Issei yang ia khawatirkan Para Malaikat Jatuh itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Gadis Polos macam dia "kau taukan apa yang kumaksud?"

 **[Yah aku ragu jika mereka tak merencanakan sesuatu dan saran dariku tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi]**

"Aku tau" Balas Issei

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Klub**

 _'Ahh, sebaiknya aku simpan ini dulu sajalah'_ Issei berfikir untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada Rias namun, dirasa nanti saja _'selain itu dia Iblis dan Asia dari Gereja pastinya mereka bermusuhan dan selain itu bagaimana kabar Yuuma-chan yah, dia pastinya tau sesuatu'_ dia memikirkan Gadis Malaikat jatuh ini dan tak sadar ada Akeno berdiri di belakangnya.

"Memikirkan pacarmu?!"

"Whoa Akeno-San!" Issei melonjak Kaget "kapan kau disini?"

"Sedari tadi kau melamun fufufu" Jawab Akeno tertawa "kau nampaknya memikirkan Gadis Malaikat itu meski dia mencoba untuk membunuhmu"

"Dia melakukan itu karena diancam pastinya jika kau jadi dia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku" Ucap Issei memberi pembelaan terhadap Gadis itu "lagipula dia senang jadi pacarku"

"Aku-" Akeno belum selesai bicara sampai Rias datang

"Akeno! Aku tak tau kau belum pulang" Rias terkejut melihat Ratunya ini bersama Issei.

"Aku kesini karena ada sebuah laporan dari seseorang" Jawab Akeno memberi alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Laporan?" Rias tampak tak mengerti

"Ada laporan bahwa Iblis sesat di kota ini dan kabarnya mereka memakan banyak sekali manusia" Ucap Akeno terlihat serius

"Kita kesana"

"Baiklah"

"Ngomong-ngomong apa itu Iblis Sesat?" Tanya Issei.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Bangunan Tua**

"Iblis sesat yaitu seorang pelayan yang sama seperti kita terkadang mereka berkhianat dan membunuh majikan mereka sendiri untuk mendapat kekuatan lebih" Ucap Yumi menjelaskannya "yang kudengar dia memakan korbannya dengan memancing kesini"

"Dan kita diperintahkan untuk memusnahkannya tanpa Majikan dia memiliki kekuatan tanpa batas" Sambung Rias "apa kau tau Papan Catur?"

"Yah" Issei mengangguk "permainan yang dilakukan dua orang dengan Papan 8x4 sebagai perantaranya"

"Sistem Iblis sama seperti Catur atau kita menyebutnya sebagai **Evil Piece** dan aku adalah sebagai Rajanya" Ucap Rias "dan kita diberi kekuatan khusus, Katanya jika kau ingin memperhatikan cara kehidupan Iblis perhatikan dengan baik"

 _'Ada seseorang disini'_ Issei menatap Tiang besar di pojok dan keempat Gadis itu menoleh ke arah yang sama

 **"Ahhh aku mencium sesuatu yang lezat dan juga sesuatu yang busuk"** Muncul wanita dari balik Tiang itu dan parahnya separuh Bugil.

"Serius? Ini yang disebut Iblis sesat?" Issei cukup bingung dengan penampilannya yang terlihat normal _'ahhh terkadang penampilan suka menipu'_ dia membuang pikiran Positifnya.

"Iblis Sesat Visor kau bersalah karena, telah membunuh majikanmu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan lebih dan kau harus dimusnahkan" Ucap Rias "atas nama Keluarga Gremory kita akan mengirimmu ke Neraka"

 **"Tch Gadis kurang ajar kau harus kuhabisi sekarang"** Visor memutar Payudaranya tampak sesuatu seperti aksara Sihir dan dia menembakan Cairan kuning dari Putingnya itu **"hahahaha rasakan ini!"** dia menunjukan wujud aslinya yang lebih mengerikan.

"Sial orang ini terburuk" Komentar Issei langsung menghindar serangan itu.

"Yumi!" Perintah Rias Gadis Pirang itu memegang pedangnya langsung menghilang

"Ehh kau yakin dia bisa mengatasinya?" Issei agak ragu.

"Yumi sangat cepat hingga kau tak bisa melihatnya" Ucap Rias "dan kedudukannya di Catur sebagai Kuda"

*Slashh *Clinggggg!

Issei melihat Gadis Pirang itu dengan cepat memotong tangan Mahluk menjijikan itu.

"Koneko!" Teriak Rias Issei agak khawatir sedikit dengan adik kelas itu Koneko hanya diam disana tak bergerak sedikitpun

 **"Mati kau!"** Teriak Visor dia merubah wujudnya lebih mengerikan lagi dengan mulut Raksasa dan melahap penuh Gadis kecil ini.

"Jangan Khawatir" Ucap Rias "Posisi Koneko ialah benteng kekuatan menyerang dan bertahan yang besar" tak lama Mulut monster itu terbuka secara paksa menunjukan Gadis itu baik-baik saja meski bajunya robek.

"Eii!" Koneko memberi pukulan terbaiknya dan menghempaskan mahluk itu.

"Akeno akhiri dia sekarang" Perintah Rias

"Ara! Ara! Kau masih hidup rupanya fufufu" Akeno tertawa dengan ekspresi Blush "jadi, bagaimana dengan ini?" dia membuat percikan Kilatnya dan menghujamkannya ke Iblis sesat itu.

 **"Guahhhhh!"**

"Akeno adalah Ratuku dan sebagai wakil dia yang paling kuat diantara semuanya" Ucap Rias menjelaskan "dan yang terpenting dia sadis"

 _'Serius?'_ Issei mengigil melihat Kakak kelasnya ini terlihat bahagia menyiksan orang yang tengah menderita

"Ahhh sungguh mengecewakan fufufu!" Akeno tertawa senang

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Rias menghampiri Iblis itu.

 **"Mati kau!"**

"Baiklah" Rias tersenyum membuat lingkaran sihir merah "selamat tinggal" dia mengeluarkan tehknik penghancurnya dan memusnahkan iblis itu dalam sekejap "baiklah sudah selesai ayo kita pulang"

"Ehh anu?" Panggil Issei mendapat Perhatian Gadis Crimson itu "jika, aku jadi bagianmu aku berada di pangkat mana?"

"Pangkat kau adalah Pion" Jawab Rias tersenyum

 _'Pion? Ini serius?'_ Pikir Issei sulit mempercayai yang apa dia dengar _'katanya Naga surga yang ditakuti tapi, pangkatnya hanya sebuah Pion? Sungguh mengecewakan'_

 **[(Hei!)]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Jalan**

Setelah dari rumah tua itu Issei berjalan pulang ke rumahnya namun, langkahnya terhenti dan melirik sebuah rumah dan mendengar kegaduhan selain itu Pintu rumahnya terbuka dan tak terkunci tapi, daripada penasaran dia malah memilih masuk.

"Halo ada orang" Panggil Issei membuka Pintu namun tempatnya gelap "permisi!" dia berteriak dan menuju sebuah kamar yang menyala dan ketika masuk dia melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Koneko yang terluka dengan baju compang-camping tapi, dia tak sendiri karena ada seorang laki-laki Gila, dengan sebuah pedang, Pistol, dan ekspresi wajahnya bukan hal normal tapi ada seseorang lagi di belakangnya seorang Gadis yang mengenakan Pakaian Biarawati dan dia kenal Gadis itu.

"Asia!" Teriak Issei terkejut.

"Issei-san" Panggil Asia ikut terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bersama orang gila itu" Issei panik dia menunjuk lelaki itu

"Issei-Senpai" Guman Koneko

"Jadi, inikah Anggota Iblis lainnya sungguh menyenangkan" Lelaki itu bertingkah gak normal dengan lidah menjulur "aku Freed Zelzan sebagai Pendeta aku akan menyucikanmu dengan pedang **Excalibur** ini!" dia menembakan Pistol tapi, Issei bereaksi lebih cepat dan menendang kursi di sampingnya dan mengenai telak lelaki itu.

"Strike back!" Issei tersenyum dia melirik ke arah Gadis kecil ini "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah terima kasih sudah datang" Balas Koneko.

"Issei-san apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Asia

"Ahh aku pulang dan mendengar keributan di rumah ini dan begitu masuk dan inilah yang terjadi" Jawab Issei

"Jangan percaya Asia kau lebih percaya siapa aku atau Iblis rendahan itu!" Ucap Freed kepalanya benjol berkat tadi "dan kau bajingan! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini padaku!"

"Kau memang pantas menerimanya" Issei tampak tak peduli

"Sialan kau!" Freed meloncat mulai mengayunkan pedangnya tapi, Issei hanya bergerak ke samping sebelum pedang itu mengenainya dia menghajar wajah lelaki itu.

*duaghhh

"Asia Cepat kau keluar dari sini dan tinggalkan bajingan ini!" Issei agak khawatir dengan keselamatan Gadis itu.

"Tidak Issei-san aku disini bersama ayah" Jawab Asia dia ingin pergi tapi, apa daya kondisinya tak memungkinkan untuk pergi.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu orang itu terlalu berbahaya!" Teriak Issei

"Ini memang sudah jadi tugasku sebagai Biarawati" Jawab Asia Pelan

"Hahaha mati kau Iblis kecil!"

Issei Sweatdrop melihat pola serangan Pendeta itu dalam keadaan seperti ini dia mudah menyerang balik tapi, sebelum itu terjadi muncul Lingkaran Sihir berwarna merah dan keluar Gadis Pirang berpedang tengah menahan Freed dengan pedangnya.

*Tranggg

"Maaf kita telat Koneko" Ucap Yumi tetap tenang tapi, dia terkejut melihat lelaki berambut Coklat itu disini "ah Issei-Kun aku tak tau kau disini" dia memberi serangan balik namun, Pendeta Gila itu menghindarinya.

"Ara ada Pembasmi Iblis" Komentar Akeno muncul dari lingkaran sihir.

"Koneko kau tidak apa-apa?" Rias berlari dengan wajah panik.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja" Balas Koneko mengangguk "ini semua berkat Issei-Senpai yang tepat datang kemari"

"Akupun kemari secara tak disengaja" Ucap Issei tapi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing baginya

!

"Buchou kurasa kita harus pergi dari sini" Ucap Yumi merasakan hal yang sama

"Akeno bawa Koneko pergi" Perintah Rias "kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka datang"

 **[Issei kurasa kau harus cepat kabur disini kelompok Gagak itu sedang kemari]**

 **(Yah, aku setuju dengan Draig kita tak mau dulu cari masalah)**

 _'Tapi, Asia'_ Protes Issei.

 **[Aku tau kau pikirkan tentang keselamatan Gadis Biarawati itu tapi kita harus kabur lebih dahulu dan pikirkan rencananya nanti]**

 **(Aku tak ragu jika, kau bisa mengatasi mereka hanya saja jangan terlalu mengundang Perhatian banyak orang)**

"Maaf Issei kita pamit dulu" Ucap Rias bersama Anggotanya "kita tak bisa membawamu karena, kau bukan anggota keluarga dan aku tau kau bisa keluar" dan mereka semua hilang bersama lingkaran sihir.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku" Balas Issei memberi jempol.

"Hei! Hei! Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja!" Ucap Freed

"Maaf tapi, urusanku disini sudah selesai" Ucap Issei melihat sebuah meja dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah lelaki itu dan kabur dengan cepat.

"Tunggu dulu sial!-Guahhh!"

Issei berlari secepat mungkin dari rumah itu dan sedikit melirik ke belakang tampak beberapa orang yang terbang dan lanjut berlari setelah dirasa cukup dia menghentikan lajunya.

"Fiuhhh! Tadi itu nyaris" Komentar Issei menghela nafas _'tapi aku khawatir dengan nasib Asia bersama orang Lybido itu'_

 **[Kita pikirkan caranya nanti]**

 **(Hmmm! Kau lupa sesuatu tampaknya Issei)**

 _'Oh, brengsek tasku tertinggal!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Taman** ( **Keesokan Harinya** )

"Hah, hari ini benar-benar bosan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan" Issei menguap malas duduk di kursi dengan tangan terlipat "tak adakah sesuatu yang bisa membuatku sibuk dihari ini apa"

 **(Berlari mengelilingi kota)**

 **[Atau berkumpul dengan klubmu itu]**

"Kau gak lucu Albion" Issei Sweatdrop "hah, Draig aku berkumpul di Klub hanya waktu sekolah saja jika, hari-hari libur aku dirumah atau bermain Game dengan dua temanku yang satunya"

"Issei-San"

Terdengar suara tak asing lagi memanggilnya dan ketika menoleh ke belakang "Asia? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia terkejut melihat Gadis berambut pirang ini.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini dan kebetulan melihat Issei-San di sini" Jawab Asia "lah, Issei-San sendiri apa yang dilakukan tempat seperti ini"

"Seperti biasa melamun tak jelas" Balas Issei dengan raut wajah kusut sempat terlintas ide bagus diotaknya "ngomong-ngomong jika kau tak sibuk sekarang bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan disekitar sini akan kuberitaukan semua tentang kota ini"

"Tentu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang di janjikan Issei mengajak Gadis itu jalan-jalan keliling kota selain jalan-jalan dia mengajak ke Area permainan dingdong, dan juga membelinya sebuah boneka lebah yang tampak lucu dan akhirnya mereka Istirahat di sebuah Jajanan di pinggir jalan untuk mengisi perut mereka tentu saja Issei yang bayar.

Issei tengah melahap Hamburgernya tapi, Gadis di depannya ini hanya diam dengan wajah aneh "Ada apa? Hamburgernya tidak enak?" dia bertanya ada sesuatu yang salah

"Tidak bukan begitu" Ucap Asia geleng-geleng "hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku melihat yang seperti ini dan aku baru tau ada makanan lain diluar sana" Issei sudah bisa memakluminya karena, kehidupan terus di dalam Gereja pastinya ketat dalam hal yang berbau Luar.

"Nah, seperti ini kau tinggalkan masukan makanannya ke Dalam kertas yang sudah kulipat.." Issei mengajarinya seperti anak yang diajari ibunya "dan tinggal kau makan deh!" dia melahap makanannya.

"Whoa! Itu Hebat" Asia dengan nada terkagum dia mencoba apa yang diucapkan Issei dan memakannya "uhmmm! Ini enak sekali" dia merasakan senang ketika makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau hari ini diberikan libur untuk bersenang-senang?" Tanya Issei

"Iyah, ini untuk sehari saja dan rasanya sangat senang sekali" Jawab Asia Bahagia "meski hanya untuk sehari ini saja" Gumannya dengan wajah Sedih meski hal itu disadari Issei.

 _'Apa maksudnya itu?'_ Batin Issei mencoba ingin tau.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman sekarang?"

"Tentu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Air Mancur

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya Issei agak khawatir "dan juga jika kau sendirian kemari kemana orang tuamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja setelah itu" Jawab Asia ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih "aku sebenarnya Yatim Piatu semenjak aku bayi aku ditemukan di dekat Gereja dan dirawat oleh Pastur dan Biarawati wati dan hidup disana" Issei cukup mendengarkan

"Dan waktu itu aku tak sengaja menemukan anjing yang mau Mati dan aku Berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk kesembuhannya dan hasilnya Anjing itu sembuh, dan umur 8 tahun aku dipindahkan ke Gereja yang lebih besar dan mengobati orang-orang yang sakit disana" Asia melanjutkan cerita masa lalunya dan untuk Issei dia tau Gadis ini mendapatkan Sacred Gear secara mendadak sama seperti dirinya yang mendadak ketemu Ophis.

"Tapi, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba sakit dan langsung kuobati tapi, aku tak tau kalau dia iblis" Ucap Asia dia masih teringat jelas memory buruknya itu "dan seperti yang kau tau aku diusir dan dipindahkan kesini alasannya karena itu dan mereka yang dulunya memujiku kini menghinaku dan menganggapku bagian Iblis meski aku percaya Tuhan pastinya akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang terbaik untukku"

"Jadi intinya kau diisolasi dan menjadi pelayan bajingan itu" Ucap Issei Gadis Pirang itu hanya mengangguk "ngomong-ngomong kau punya mimpi?" dia mengganti subjek pembicaraan.

"Yah, sebuah mimpi hanya ingin punya sahabat dimana aku bisa mengobrol, bercanda, dan berbagi semua cerita dan tempat untuk meluapkan uneg-uneg" Jawab Asia senang "karena, sebelumnya aku tak pernah memiliki teman sama sekali"

"Bagaimana kita bersahabat?" Issei menyudurkan Jari kelingking "katanya kau ingin punya sahabat bukan?"

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu Issei-San" Balas Asia membalas salam kelingkingnya itu.

"Aku rasa kau harus menjauh darinya Iblis Rendah"

Issei mendengar suara tak asing dan melihat ke langit Gadis bersayap Gagak Hitam dan mata violet "Yuuma-Chan?" dia memanggil Pacarnya yang seorang Malaikat Jatuh itu.

Merasa nama familiarnya dipanggil Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Pacarnya juga "Ise-Kun!" dia terbang cepat ke arahnya raut wajah yang tadinya dingin kini berubah Drastis menjadi bahagia dan senang.

"Yo! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Issei basa-basi.

"Baik-baik saja" Balas Raynare tersenyum mereka saling bertatap dan bibir mereka akhirnya menyatu satu sama lain, dan kedua tangan mereka saling melingkarkan ke tubuh pacarnya dan tak lama terdengar sebuah desahan dari Gadis itu Asia hanya blush melihat tindakan mereka.

Raynare melepaskan ciumannya "hmmm! Lezat dan tak berubah seperti pertama kali merasakannya" Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan erotis "kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah sekarang"

"Err! Kau tau kita ada orang ketiga" Issei Sweatdrop karena, bukannya tak mau hanya saja dia terlalu kasihan jika Asia melihatnya karena masih polos

"Raynare-San kau kenal dengan Issei-San?" Tanya Asia masih terkejut

"Bukan hanya kenal tapi, kita juga berpacaran" Jawab Raynare memeluk kepala Issei dan membenamkannya ke Dadanya yang besar itu tentu saja lelaki berambut Coklat itu langsung Blush.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Issei melepaskan wajahnya dari Bantal empuk itu "kau kemari bukan sekedar berkunjung saja bukan?"

"Yah, kau tau aku disini untuk Asia" Jawab Raynare mendengus.

"Asia?" Issei tak mengerti.

"Mungkin Asia tak memberitaumu sesuatu" Ucap Raynare menatap Asia sementara yang di tatap hanya malu "apa kau tau tentang Ritual pengambilan Sacred Gear?" wajahnya kini serius.

"Sedikit tau, memangnya kenapa?" Ucap Issei

"Asia yang salah satu Sacred Gearnya yang akan diambil paksa oleh Dohnaseek" Jawab Raynare ekspresi wajahnya agak sedih "kau tau kan jika seorang pengguna Sacred Gear jika diambil Sacred Gearnya maka sang pengguna itu akan mati!"

"Kau tak sedang bercanda bukan?" Issei masih sulit mempercayai apa yang dia dengar

 **[Dia benar Bro! Jika pengguna Sacred Gear meninggal maka Sacred Gear itu sendiri akan mencari pemilik baru yah, ibarat jika kau mati maka aku dan Albion akan mencari pemilik baru]**

 **(Ada dua cara Pertama secara paksa dan yang kedua secara alami yang disebutkan oleh Draig itu)**

"Aku serius Ise-kun sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini" Ucap Raynare wajahnya terlihat tak senang "tapi, kau tau Perintah Dohnaseek ini mutlak"

"Kenapa kau tak melawannya?" Issei tak mengerti

"Dia satu tingkat di atasku Ise-Kun" Jawab Raynare menghela nafas "dan maaf aku tak punya banyak waktu bicara dan harus membawa Asia pulang ke Gereja"

"Kapan Ritual itu terjadi?" Tanya Issei

"Malam ini" Balas Raynare "ayo Asia" dia mengajak Gadis itu.

"Maaf Issei-San aku harus melakukan ini" Asia menurut dan mengikutinya "dan Oh ya Issei-San terima kasih atas Jalan-Jalannya aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dan bersahabat baik dengan orang sepertimu" dia tersenyum senang.

"Sampai Jumpa Ise-Kun" Ucap Raynare terbang menghilang dan membawa Asia pergi.

 **(Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini Issei?)**

 _'Tentu saja pergi menyelamatkannya kau pikir apa lagi,?'_ Jawab Issei _'tapi, sebelum itu aku akan cari bantuan mungkin saja mereka mau'_

 **[Bagaimana jika mereka tak mau?]**

 _'Tak ada pemaksaan bagiku jika, menolak'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Klub**

"Kau tak serius Issei!" Teriak Rias terkejut mendengar permintaannya yang terkesan ekstrim dan berbahaya "kau tau bukan Pihak Iblis tak boleh ikut campur masalah Gereja apalagi yang kau tolong ini adalah Seorang Biarawati penyembuh!"

"Yah, aku serius" Issei mengurek telinganya yang agak berdengung "kau tak usah khawatir dia orang baik selain itu dia korban dan aku tak tega membiarkannya seperti itu dia tak salah apapun!"

"Issei kita akan dicap memulai perang lagi jika, kita sampai memulainya lebih dulu" Ucap Rias mulai agak tenang "kau tau bukan meski ini wilayahku aku tak bisa ikut campur urusan mereka jika, mereka tak memulai duluan"

"Intinya saja kau menolak permintaanku" Ucap Issei dengan nada sedikit kecewa "tak masalah jika kau keberatan aku takkan memaksa biar aku sendiri yang akan kesana" dan mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya

 **(Divide!)**

"Issei-Kun Buchou sangat khawatir padamu dia tak ingin kau kenapa-napa" Ucap Akeno menengahi perdebatan mereka "selain itu yang kau lawan adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang jumlahnya tak diketahui"

"Jumlah bukan segalanya dalam pertarungan yang terpenting adalah tekad kuat kita sendiri untuk menang" Ucap Issei serius Gadis berambut Hitam itu tak bisa berbicara banyak "selain itu bukan berarti aku tak bisa mengatasi mereka meski sendiri"

"Maaf Issei saat ini aku sedang sibuk dan tak bisa membantumu" Ucap Rias bersama Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir "dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk membentakmu" keduanya langsung menghilang.

"Tak masalah" Balas Issei tak marah atas sikap Gadis itu tadi _'baiklah jika, memang mereka tak mau maka aku akan menghajar mereka sepuasnya'_ tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Koneko dan Yumi berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Issei agak curiga "apa kalian ingin menghalangi? Jika iya aku tak segan-segan melukai kalian meski rasanya tak ingin melakukan itu"

"Tenang saja kita akan membantumu kok!" Balas Yumi memegang pedangnya

"Serius?!" Issei tak menyangka atas apa yang di dengar

"Yah, lagipula kita tak bisa membiarkan teman kita pergi sendirian kesana" Ucap Yumi tersenyum "dan seperti yang kau bilang masalah takkan cepat selesai jika, dilakukan sendiri"

"Dan juga aku ingin membalas budi atas apa yang terjadi kemarin malam" Sambung Koneko "karena aku tak ingin merepotkan orang lain dan inginnya berguna bagi orang lain"

"Yosh! Tim Issei berangkat!" Teriaknya kedua Gadis itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya ini.

 **(Mati satu tumbuh seribu rupanya istilah itu masih ada sampai sekarang)**

 **[-_- kenapa kau begitu kentara banget dengan kelakuan manusia?]**

 **(Entahlah mungkin adrenalin)**

 **[Yang benar saja]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan Cuttt selesai juga Chapter tiga dan maaf jika, Wordnya agak pendek yah maklum lah aku gak bisa nulis cerita panjang paling pendek cuman 2K dan yang terpanjang cuman 9K (itu bisa Coeg -_-) ya sudah gak usah khawatir nikmatin saja ceritanya dan berjalan seperti air yang mengalir dan thanks Reviewnya.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dan halo lagi seperti di ficku sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya saya mengupdate karena alasan sesuatu daripada penasaran akan kuberi tau yahh! Alasannya sebenarnya aku tinggal Update saja tapi, besoknya memoriku terformat dengan sendirinya alhasil semua Data yang sudah kusimpan jadi hilang deh, yah mungkin efek karena Handphone ku yang tertindih waktu tidur dan memori tiba-tiba ngeblank dan segitunya ahhh asal kalian tau saja aku buat Ficku di Handphone jadi, hal wajar saja jika Up sedikit agak lebih lama dan tergantung Mood ku sih lol!**

 **P.S : ohhhh ya Guys! Mungkin nanti tahun 2018 banyak anime yang dilanjutkan bagian Seasonnya dan ini sangat kutunggu-tunggu dan aku tak sabar buat Downloadnya dan itupun jika, Kuota milikku masih banyak whaksss!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Depan Gereja**

Saat ini mereka bertiga berada di depan dan sedang bersembunyi di balik Pohon sambil memikirkan cara untuk masuk tanpa membuat keributan.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku" Ucap Issei cukup senang "sebenarnya jika, kalian tak mau juga tak masalah aku takkan pernah memaksa kalian sama sekali"

"Yah! Sebenarnya itu murni dari Hati kita sendiri dan demi Teman" Balas Yumi "dan kita tak tega jika, kau melakukan hal itu sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun"

"Kita tak ingin kau terluka saja" Sambung Koneko pasang wajah datar "Karena Issei-Senpai melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya kita tak bisa diam saja"

"Hahahahaha maaf sudah merepotkan kalian" Issei hanya tertawa kering menanggapi itu.

"Kita senang membantu saja" Yumi hanya tersenyum "selain itu aku jujur memang tak suka dengan yang namanya Malaikat Jatuh dan... Pendeta" dia menekankan suaranya ketika mengucap nama terakhir yang menurut Issei pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di masa lalu terhadap Gadis Pirang ini.

"Ohhh!" Issei hanya mengangguk tak berniat menanyakan itu yang pastinya bersifat Pribadi "Koneko?" dia melihat Adik kelasnya ini berjalan Santai ke arah Pintu.

"Mereka sudah mengetahui kita" Balas Koneko langsung mendorak Pintu.

*brakkkk

Issei menyusulnya tapi, kondisi nihil "tempat, ini kosong sekali seperti tak ada yang menempati ini saja"

"Disebut Gereja Terbengkalai bukan berarti terpakai Issei-Kun" Yumi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hah! Maaf" Issei hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

*Tap *Tap *Tap *Tap

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Sebuah Reuni yang mengharukan sekali yah! Budak para Iblis!"

"Ohh bagus dia lagi" Issei hanya memutar bola matanya dia sudah tau suara familiar ini "bisakah kita ganti musuhnya" kedua Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Luar Gereja**

"Hah! Ini benar-benar tak asyik huahhh!" Kalawarner hanya menguap dengan wajah bosan "tak adakah sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi daripada kita duduk diam disini saja tanpa melakukan apapun"

"Tugas kita disini saja jadi, kita tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi" Jawab Mittlet mengabaikan keluhan dari Kawannya "dan berhentilah mengeluh seperti anak kecil kau tak jauh beda dengan Raynare"

"Aku ini Wanita dan kau juga sama kita jika, hanya menunggu seperti ini bisa benar-benar mati kebosanan" Ucap Kalawarner duduk di batang pohon dengan kaki terlipat "akan lebih baik jika, aku ajak si Pacar Raynare itu kemari mungkin tak ada buruknya juga" dia sedikit tersenyum mesum.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal yang tak jelas seperti itu" Mittlet hanya geleng-geleng saja "dan juga dia sudah milik Raynare apa, kau fikir dia takkan mau denganmu"

"Benarkah? Aku ragu dengan hal itu" Kalawarner mengangkat sebelah alisnya "lagipula aku cantik dan juga tubuhku tak ada masalah, siapapun lelaki takkan menolak permintaanku dengan rayuanku tapi, jika itu kau mungkin ditolak karena kau ini Rata" dia dengan nada mengejek dibagian akhir.

"Diam kau!" Teriak Mittlet merasa malu jika masalah urusan badan dan tak lama dia melihat sebuah lingkaran Sihir merah bercahaya "dan bicara soal itu tampaknya kita sudah kedatangan tamu tak diundang"

"Aku tau" Balas Kalawarner dia melihat dua orang Gadis yang mengenakan Seragam Kuoh, yang satu Rambut Crimson panjang, dan yang satu Berambut Hitam kuncir panjang, dan bermata Violet "aduuhh ada tamu selamat datang disini" dia berbicara sarkastik.

"Aku tersanjung atas penyambutan ini"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Dalam Gereja**

"Entah hanya aku saja disini yang bosan melihat dia lagi" Ucap Issei menguap dia malas melihat Pendeta Cabul ini "yah, tapi jika tidak disingkirkan orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan sama sekali"

"Whahahahah kau lagi Budak Iblis" Freed tertawa, Issei Sweatdrop apa dia tak bisa membedakan mana Iblis dan mana Manusia biasa "tampaknya ini sebuah takdir dan reuni yang mengharukan sekali"

"Pendeta ini lagi" Ucap Yumi dengan nada tak suka.

"Sungguh menyakitkan sekali jika, kalian tak suka padaku" Ucap Freed dia sedari tadi hanya menjilati Pistolnya "bukankah ini lebih baik bertemu denganku daripada harus bertemu dengan Pendeta yang lain"

"Menjijikan" Komentar Koneko.

"Aku mulai!"

Freed mulai menembakan Pistolnya ke segala arah, semuanya langsung berpencar Koneko langsung melemparkan beberapa Kursi tapi, Freed mudah memotong itu seperti sebuah semangka.

"Ini menarik tak kusangka kalian semua berbakat" Ucap Freed.

Yumi ambil bagian dia menghilang cepat dan berada di sisi kanan Freed dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke kanan, Freed menunduk dia mengarahkan pedangnya keatas, Gadis Pirang ini langsung mundur, mereka melakukan itu dengan sangat cepat dan jarak mereka pun sangat dekat.

"Kau tak buruk juga rupanya" Freed menyeringai "tapi, sangat disayangkan jika kau punya tubuh bagus hanya bertarung dan melayani Majikanmu saja"

"Sungguh menjijikan" Komentar Yumi dia menghitamkan pedangnya "tak kusangka ada kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut seorang Pendeta" dia bergerak dan kedua pedang mereka saling berbenturan.

*Trang!

*Wushh!

Freed sadar Pedang milik Yumi sedikit aneh dan mengeluarkan Aura Hitam "Tunggu dulu! Apa ini?" dia menyadari tapi, dia tak tau apa itu.

"Itu Pedang **Holy Eraser** jika kau ingin tau" Jawab Yumi "sebuah pedang dimana Kegelapan akan memakan semua Cahaya dari pedang sucimu itu"

"Kuso! Kau pengguna Sacred Gear juga rupanya!" Freed mendecil kesal dia langsung menembakan Pistolnya dari jarak dekat namun, Yumi memutar badan ke belakang lebih cepat dan menghindari itu.

!

Issei entah datang dari mana muncul di belakang Freed "maaf yah, mengganggu tapi aku harus cepat karena aku sendiri punya urusan yang cukup serius disini" dia langsung menendang Perut Pendeta itu dan membuat dia terhempas ke Pojokan.

*Buaghhhh

Freed langsung bangun meski Perutnya agak nyeri "Iblis! Brengsek! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini padaku huh?!" dia sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari mulut.

Issei menghilang cepat dan berada di belakang Freed tapi, Pendeta itu mengetahuinya dan mengayunkan Pedang Cahaya tapi, Issei lebih dulu sigap dia menangkap tangan kanan Freed dan menariknya dia memberi Pukulan Kuatnya di wajah dan menghempaskan Pendeta itu cukup jauh.

*Brakkk.

"Masalah selesai" Ucap Issei merapihkan bajunya "tapi, ngomong-ngomong dimana mereka melakukan Ritual itu"

"Kau hebat Issei-Kun" Puji Yumi cukup Kagum dengan Gaya bertarungnya

"Yah, itu bukan apa-apa" Balas Issei.

"Tapi, jika kau bilang ritual darimana kau tau?" Tanya Yumi.

"Pacar Malaikatku yang memberitau semua ini" Jawab Issei untuk sekarang dia tak merasakan Gadis berambut Panjang Hitam ini "tapi, dimana mereka seharusnya membawa Asia jika, disekitar sini tak ada"

"Aku rasa disini ada jalan tembus" Celetuk Koneko

Dan Issei melihat hal itu juga "kurasa ini tangga menuju sebuah ruangan atau jalan bawah tanah dan semacamnya"

"Mungkin saja teman Biarawatimu itu ada disana" Ucap Yumi yang kembali menyarungkan pedangnya "sebab tak ada jalan lain lagi di Gereja ini selain jalan ke bawah ini"

"Benar" Issei mengangguk dan segera berjalan masuk disusul yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **Di Luar**

"Sungguh di luar dugaan kita kedatangan Tamu Nona Gremory dan Pelayannya" Komentar Kalawarner yang tampak tenang.

"Tampaknya aku cukup terkenal disini" Ucap Rias tersenyum "sungguh aku tak menyangkan muncul di tempat ini dan bertemu kalian"

"Kau Punya sesuatu urusan sehingga Datang kemari?" Ucap Mittlet melipat tangan "aku tak tau apa itu tapi, setidaknya jangan memulai sesuatu jika, tak ingin Perang lagi"

"Ara! Ara! Kau Gadis kecil punya nyali juga" Ucap Akeno tertawa "kau, tau kenapa tak diam saja disitu dan duduk manislah disana sambil melihat"

"Aku takkan memulai jika kalian takkan memulai" Ucap Rias dia melakukan ini hanya pengalihan waktu supaya Issei dan yang lain bisa masuk tanpa terhalang "dan tak keberatan jika, kalian tak menyerang kita biasanya kalian akan bertindak jika melihat Para Iblis"

"Untuk apa? Itu tidaklah penting" Ucap Kalawarner, Gadis Crimson ini sedikit terkejut "lagipula tujuan kita bukanlah untuk melawanmu" yang aslinya hanya menahan Para Iblis agar tak menganggu Ritual yang tengah berjalan.

"Benarkah?" Rias mengangkat sebelah alis "bisakah kau beritau apa alasanmu untuk merahasiakan hal ini?" dia sedikit mengeluarkan Aura Merah.

Wanita berambut biru tampak biasa saja dan membalas "kau tau sesuatu? Wanita terkadang Punya Rahasianya sendiri"

"Oh, benarkah begitu?" Rias menyeringai.

"Fufufufu tak baik jika bermain rahasia disini" Ucap Akeno tertawa dengan percikan kilat di tubuhnya "karena, kita semua disini Wanita kenapa kau tak berbicarakan semuanya disini fufufufu!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Asia!"

Issei berteriak dia menatap sesuatu yang Horror di depannya, dua temannya juga menunjukkan rau wajah yang terkejut juga pasalnya orang yang saat ini tengah di salib dengan keadaan hanya mengenakan Pakaian dalam dan terlihat kondisi Gadis Pirang ini juga tak bangun mungkin efek kelelahan dan di sampingnya seorang Pria yang mengenakan Topi.

"Kau terlambat Iblis" Ucap Dohnaseek memegang sesuatu yang bercahaya dan tampak berbentuk Cincin "Ritualnya sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu sebelum kau datang" Issei tak bisa berbicara banyak.

"Maaf, Issei-Kun kita tak bisa berbuat banyak" Ucap Yumi menyadari ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Tak, apa aku tak menyalahkanmu akan hal itu" Balas Issei tenang dalam hati dia sudah kesal dan marah tapi, dalam kejadian apapun jangan pernah biarkan emosi merasuki tubuhnya sendiri "lagipula sekarang tugasku lebih mudah dengan mengambil itu kembali"

"Percuma saja" Ucap Dohnaseek memasukan Sacred Gear itu ke dalam tubuhnya "Ahh! Meskipun kau berulang kali menghajarku aku dapat menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat tapi, untuk sekarang aku tak ada urusan denganmu lain kali saja yah" dia mengembangkan sayapnya.

"Dia, mau kabur" Ucap Yumi memegang Pedangnya dan bersiap menyerang.

"Issei-Senpai?" Ucap Koneko yang melihat Kakak kelasnya ini berjalan ke arah tempat ritual itu tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Percuma saja dia sudah tak bakal hidup lebih lama lagi" Ucap Dohnaseek tak begitu peduli "seharusnya kau tau Pengguna Sacred Gear jika, Sacred Gear itu di pisahkan dari pemiliknya maka sang pemilik takkan bisa hidup lebih lama"

"Bisakah kau diam?" Ucap Issei dengan suara berat dan memberi Deathglare ke Datenshi itu.

"Yah, baiklah tampaknya aku buang-buang waktuku disini" Dohnaseek menghela nafas tapi, dia melihat Dua Iblis lain yang siap menyerangnya "tapi, takkan semudah itu baiklah! rencana ku selanjutnya" dia memanggil Beberapa Pendeta kelas rendah untuk sekedar mengulur waktu kabur.

"Pendeta" Ucap Koneko bersiap

"Jangan lengah meski mereka kelas rendah satu tebasan saja itu bisa menyakiti kita" Yumi memperingatkan.

"Hei, Asia bangunlah ini aku Issei" Ucap Issei mengguncang tubuh kecil itu

Gadis Pirang itu memaksa membuka matanya ketika namanya dipanggil dan melihat lelaki berambut coklat "Issei-San!" dia tersenyum senang.

"Hah! Kau sudah bangun rupanya" Issei menghela nafas lega "kau terkadang membuatku khawatir dengan kelakuanmu" dia memberi pelukan hangat.

Gadis Pirang itu membalas Pelukannya kembali "Aku senang kau kembali kesini dan berbicara denganku" dia tersenyum dengan air mata berlinang.

"Hahaha sudah kubilang bukan kita ini teman" Issei hanya tertawa berusaha memberi hiburan sedikit "dan sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu satu sama lain"

"Yah, kurasa begitu" Balas Asia kembali ke ekspresi sedih dia tak tau harus bagaimana membicarakan hal ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Issei meski dia sudah tau apa yang akan dibicarakan Asia "ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di mulut?"

"Maaf" Ucap Asia sepatah kata dia hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan senyuman dan berbicara lagi "tampaknya hubungan pertemanan kita akan berakhir disini yah!"

"Bicara apa kau ini kita tak boleh menyerah pasti ada jalan" Ucap Issei memberi semangat "tetaplah bertahan oke? Aku tinggal minta Rias untuk melakukan sesuatu mungkin saja kau akan bertahan jadi, tunggu sebentar"

Asia menahan tangan Issei "jangan!, aku tau ini sudah akhirku dan Issei-San tak perlu repot-repot lagi menolongku" dia tetap tersenyum disaat terakhir "dan terima kasih atas semuanya Issei-San aku senang bertemu dan berteman dengan orang baik sepertimu" dia memejamkan matanya dalam keadaan tersenyum.

"Asia!" Ucap Issei dengan suara terisak air matanya mulai keluar dan membasahi pipi "maaf, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak membantumu dan aku tak berguna sama sekali" dia memeluk erat jasad Gadis itu tapi, terdengar suara kedua Partnernya.

 **[Ummm! Partner tampaknya Albion ingin sedikit berbicara sesuatu denganmu]**

 **(Ini, hanya sekedar Saranku tapi jika si Pengguna Sacred Gear di bunuh biasanya Sacred Gear itu akan kembali yah, jika lebih singkatnya bisa menghidupkan kembali Gadis Biarawati itu jika, Sacred Gear miliknya di kembalikan)**

 _'Kau serius?'_ Tanya Issei tampak tak percaya mendengarnya.

 **(Yah, meski aku belum melihat secara betul tapi, tak ada salahnya jika kita mencoba)**

"Hahh! Baiklah acara ini membosankan" Ucap Dohnaseek menguap "tampaknya aku harus pergi dan banyak hal yang harus kulakukan" dia langsung terbang dan menghilang.

 **(Divide)**

"Akan kukejar dia" Ucap Issei mengepakan Sayap Sacred Gear "akan kuambil apa yang menjadi miliknya lagi" dia mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Kejarlah dia Issei-Kun" Ucap Yumi menyemangati dia menebas beberapa para Pendeta yang mendekatinya.

"Yang ini biar jadi, urusan kita" Sambung Koneko.

Issei mengangguk faham dan terbang cepat mengejar Datenshi itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Hah! Dengan begini selesai sudah tugasku yang kulakukan tinggal kembali ke Tuan Kokkabiel dan Si Iblis mendapatkan apa yang dia mau" Ucap Dohnaseek terbang menjauh meninggalkan Gereja dia tak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang terpenting tujuannya sudah terkabul tapi, dia tak sadar cahaya gemerlap biru sedari tadi mengejarnya dan.

*Duaghhhh

*Boommmm!

Cahaya itu langsung menghantam tubuh Dohnaseek dan membuatnya terhempas ke tanah dan tentu saja Malaikat jatuh itu cukup shock dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Dohnaseek langsung bangun dan melihat bayangan di langit dan dia mengenali itu "kau! Bagaimana bisa kau mengejarku!" dia cukup shock rupanya itu Issei.

"Mengejarmu? Hah jangan becanda" Ucap Issei Sarkastik dia senang mengejek musuhnya lebih dulu "bahkan kau terbang sangat lambat sampai-sampai aku hanya perlu berjalan saja untuk mengejarmu"

"Kau, bocah brengsek!" Dohnaseek mengumpat, Issei hanya menyeringai dia tau hal seperti ini mudah dipancing "akan kuhancurkan kau! Seperti Abu dan menghilang!" dia langsung ikut terbang lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak buktikan saja?" Ucap Issei menantang.

Dohnaseek langsung menembakan beberapa Tombak Cahaya bagi Issei sendiri serangan seperti itu mudah sekali terbaca yang dia lakukan hanya sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya dan sekarang giliran Issei, dia langsung menghilang cepat dan sudah di depan Datenshi itu dia memberi Pukulan di perut dan menghantamnya keras ke tanah.

*Duarrrr!

"Tak seperti ucapannya tenaga dia nol" Komentar Issei

 **[Sudah jelas, yang dilawan bukan sembarang orang]**

Dohnaseek bangun agak kepayahan "Sial! Pukulannya tadi benar-benar menyakitkan tubuhku" dia menyembuhkan dirinya menggunakan Sacred Gear yang dia ambil paksa dari Asia.

"Oh, kau masih bernafas rupanya" Ucap Issei mengejek.

"Brengsek kau!" Dohnaseek mengerang kesal.

*wusshhh

*Crakkkk!

Belum sempat Datenshi itu menyerang, Issei sudah lebih dulu bergerak dia menjatuhkan Dohnaseek dan secara paksa menarik Sayap Hitam miliknya hingga terputus dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan atas tingkah Issei yang brutal itu.

"Sayapmu benar-benar menjijikan jika, dikembangkan" Ucap Issei membuang sayap itu "dan kau hanya akan menodai indahnya malam ini jadi, alangkah bagusnya kuputuskan saja" dia hanya duduk diatas tubuh itu dan membuat Dohnaseek tak bergerak.

 _'Aku kalah! Tapi, bagaimana bisa Iblis kelas rendah ini mengalahkanku'_ Dohnaseek masih tak hilang dari rasa terkejutnya dia mencoba bergerak tapi, tak bisa.

"Berhentilah bergerak atau aku akan menghantam kepalamu" Issei mengancam dan tak lama sebuah kepakan Sayap Hitam yang lain datang mendekat "ohhh, siapa sangka kita akan reuni di tempat seperti ini Ray-Chan!" dia melihat Gadis berambut Hitam panjang, dengan mata Violet yang tak lain adalah Pacarnya yang seorang Malaikat Jatuh.

Mendengar nama familiar di panggil Gadis itu melihat lebih jelas siapa yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum "Ahhh Ise-Kun" dia melihat Pacarnya itu ada disini "tunggu apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Hmmmm! Menyelesaikan Urusan saja" Jawab Issei, Raynare sendiri cukup terkejut melihat kawannya ini dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk "dan kau sendiri barusan darimana?"

"Yah, aku jalan-jalan saja disekitar sini untuk menghilangkan bosan" Ucap Raynare dia hanya memasang senyum ceria "tapi, tampaknya kau sehabis bersenang-senang tapi, terlihat berlebihan" dia agak kasihan juga melihat Dohnaseek.

"Mengapa kasihan? Dia yang memulai" Issei sedikit Protes "lagipula salah dia sendiri yang memulai kalau tidak, aku takkan seperti ini"

Raynare menempelkan telunjuknya ke Mulut Issei "Aku tau jadi, tak usah mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi oke?" Issei hanya mengangguk.

Dohnaseek melihat temannya dan berteriak "Raynare! Cepat bantu aku dan bunuh Iblis ini bersama-sama" wajah dia sudah terlihat panik.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menuruti Permintaan kau" Tolak Raynare membuat Dohnaseek Shock karena diabaikan temannya sendiri "karena, aku lebih memilih pacarku daripada Penggila Sacred Gear seperti kau" dia merangkul kepala Issei dan mencium bibirnya.

Issei membalas Ciuman itu balik, dia merangkul leher Gadis itu dan sedikit mendorong dan membuat Raynare mendesah kecil mereka melakukan itu cukup lama juga.

Issei akhirnya melepaskan Bibirnya "Oh, wow rasanya tak beda jauh saat pertama kali kita melakukannya" Issei cukup senang dan menikmati ciuman ini karena, rasanya manis.

"Hahaha, aku senang kau menikmati itu" Raynare tersenyum "mungkin setelah ini kau bisa menikmati yang lain dari itu?" dia menambahkan suara menggodanya.

'Dia, tak jauh beda dengan Kuroka' Issei Sweatdrop dia bisa melihat wajah yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Nekomata itu.

"Dasar kau pengkhianat!" Teriak Dohnaseek sangat marah "bisa-bisanya kau memilih Iblis rendah ini daripada temanmu sendiri!" tapi wajahnya terkena tamparan dari Gadis berambut Hitam ini.

*Plak

"Apakah aku pernah bilang akan setuju hal ini? Kurasa tidak" Ucap Raynare dengan nada sinis "dan jika, kau bilang ini berhasil dan akan membuat tuan apalah! Aku lupa namanya kurasa kau salah karena, pada kenyataan sesungguhnya kau menyedihkan" Lelaki itu memberi Deathglare tapi, gak mempan.

"Kalah ya! Kalah jangan buat alasan banyak" Ucap Issei kembali menekan kepala lelaki itu ke tanah dan tak lama sebuah lingkaran Sihir merah muncul dan menampakan Dua Onee-Sama "ahh, rupanya kalian kesini juga"

Rias agak shock melihat Issei bukan ke arah Dohnaseek tapi, ke Gadis Datenshi di sebelahnya yang cukup dekat dengan Dengan adik kelasnya ini "Issei? Apa yang terjadi disini" dalam hati dia cukup tak suka melihat hal ini.

"Ara! Ara! Ara! Ini menarik rupanya" Akeno tertawa kecil dia tau Rajanya ini tengah cemburu "alangkah baiknya jika, aku ikutan duduk disisi yang kosong"

 _'Ohhh! Ayolah'_ Issei hanya Pokerface dia tau Sisi S dan M dari salah satu Onee-Sama.

Raynare melihat ini dan merangkul Issei "ada apa Kelelawar? Tak suka? Bukankah ini yang sering dilakukan jika seseorang berpacaran?" dia berbicara dengan nada Provokasi dan mencium Pipi Issei.

"Oke! Cukup! Hentikan itu!" Teriak Rias dengan menambahkan Aura kekesalannya, Jika Issei Pikir mungkin jika dia punya kekuatan menembakan sesuatu dari Mata mungkin Gadis disampingnya ini sudah musnah

"Ohh, tampaknya semuanya sudah berkumpul disini" Ucap Yumi datang kemari dengan wajah agak lelah sambil, menggendong Tubuh Asia entah apa alasannya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Issei.

"Tak ada luka serius jadi, kita baik-baik saja" Jawab Koneko Issei hanya mengangguk senang karena, semua selamat.

Raynare mendengar kepakan Sayap lain dan melihat Dua temannya ini terbang kesini "ohhh, Kalian rupanya kesini juga yah!" Issei agak kenal dengan Wanita berambut biru gelap ini dan yang satunya Gadis kecil berambut Pirang..

"Yah, sehabis Negosiasi saja tak ada yang penting" Balas Kalawarner dia melihat Gadis itu tak sendiri "ho? Sedang berkencan huh! Sayangnya aku agak menganggu di sini tapi, tak masalah jika, aku ikutan?" dia mengedipkan matanya ke Issei membuat Lelaki itu Sweatdrop.

Dohnaseek masih belum menyerah melihat kedua temannya yang lain dan berteriak meminta bantuan "Kalawarner! Mittlet! Bantu aku kalahkan Iblis ini! Si Jalang Raynare ini telah menghianati kita! Dan tenang saja! Aku akan memberikanmu banyak hal setelah ini"

Wanita berambut biru gelap ini hanya tersenyum sinis "ketika sudah susah kau butuh bantuan waktu senang kemana saja kau?" dia melirik ke arah Issei "dan tampaknya aku lebih tertarik lelaki yang ada disana daripada mengincar Sacred Gear dan tadi, bukankah kau berniat meninggalkanku disini?"

"Aku menolak karena aku utusan Grigori" Ucap Mittlet dengan lidah menjulur "dan aku disini hanya untuk memata-matai Aktifitas aneh yang kalian lakukan" lelaki itu kembali Shock berat siapa sangka kedua temannya berkhianat juga.

"Issei bisa kau minggir sebentar?" Pinta Rias, Issei hanya mengangguk menurut dan berjalan ke arah Lelaki Malaikat Jatuh ini "ahhh! Tampaknya aku kasihan padamu, setelah menerima keadaan buruk, dan sekarang tak ada yang membantumu? Kasihan" dengan nada mengejek.

"Grrrr!" Dohnaseek menggetakan Giginya sangat marah.

"Jadi, ada kata-kata terakhir?" Ucap Rias di telapak tangannya tampak seperti Bola Orbit merah tapi, lelaki itu tak menjawab apapun "baiklah tapi, satu hal lagi yang kau lawan itu manusia dan aku tak pernah mereinkarnasi dia menjadi Iblis, dan dia juga salah Satu Pemegang Sacred Gear Divide Divinding Hakuryuukou kekuatan yang dapat membunuh Dewa sekalipun"

 _'Manusia! Sial bagaimana bisa bocah ini memiliki kekuatan sedahsyat itu!'_ Dohnaseek tak bisa berbicara banyak mendengar hal ini _'Padahal untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu perlu waktu apalagi jika, dia hanya manusia'_

"Jadi, kumohon matilah" Ucap Rias menembakan kekuatannya dan melenyapkan Datenshi itu sekali serang.

*wouuusshh

*blasttt!

 _'Untung kita tak seperti itu'_ Ketiga Gadis Malaikat Jatuh ini hanya menelan ludahnya secara kasar.

"Asal kau tau, di Dunia Bawah Buchou sering di Panggil Putri Kehancuran" Ucap Yumi.

"Whoa! Aku tak tau dia seperti itu" Ucap Issei cukup Kagum.

Rias mengambil Sacred Gear berbentuk Cincin "ini, Pakaikan lagi padanya" Issei menerimanya dan memakaikannya Pada Gadis Pirang itu tapi, tak ada reaksi apapun.

 _'Hei, kau bilang dia akan hidup lagi Jika Sacred Gear dikembalikan tapi, Mana?'_ Tanya Issei.

 **(Ini hanya perkiraanku saja jadi, jangan terlalu percaya sepenuhnya)**

"Hah, jadi gak bisa yah" Issei menghela nafas sedih.

Rias menyadari itu dan mendekati Issei "apa kau tau? Cara aku merekrut seseorang untuk menjadi Pelayan Iblis?"

"Kalau kau bilang sih ada dua yang pertama kau meminta pada mereka sendiri" Jawab Issei mencoba mengingat "dan yang kedua kalau tak salah secara kebetulan jika, orang itu tiba-tiba Mati..." dia hening beberapa saat lalu melirik ke Gadis Crimson ini.

"Kau sudah tau rupanya" Rias tersenyum

"Kau ingin menjadikan Asia sebagai Budak Iblismu?" Ucap Issei

"Seperti itulah, dan memang tak ada cara lain lagi daripada itu" Ucap Rias mengangguk "jika, kau tak keberatan tapi, tentukan saja Pilihanmu karena aku tak bisa mereinkarnasi orang yang sudah Mati agak lama" Issei tampak berfikir.

 **(Kurasa kau setuju saja ide dia Partner karena, tak ada cara lain)**

 **[Bukankah kau ingin dia Hidup lagi bukan?]**

Issei hanya menghela nafas dia sudah menentukan Pilihan "baiklah, aku setuju asalkan kau tak lakukan hal aneh padanya"

"Takkan pernah" Balas Rias mendekati Gadis Pirang itu.

"Bagian apa yang akan kau jadikan Pelayanmu?" Tanya Issei.

"Bishop" Jawab Rias menunjukkan salah satu bidak catur.

"Peluncur?" Issei hanya diam tak bergerak.

Rias menaruh bidak itu di atas tubub Asia yang berbaring dan mengangkat kedua tangan "Atas nama Keluarga Gremory, Aku Rias Gremory menjadikanmu Asia Argento sebagai Pelayanku, Hidupmu telah kubangkitkan dan sepanjang Hidupmu kau akan tetap terus melayaniku sebagai Majikanmu" dan tak lama muncul Lingkaran Sihir bercahaya dan beberapa saat cahaya itu kembali redup.

"Berhasil?" Ucap Issei tapi, terdengar sebuah erangan.

Asia membuka matanya dan bingung "huh, apa yang terjadi disini?" Tapi, pandangan matanya melihat kepada Lelaki berambut coklat "Issei-San!" dia tersenyum senang bisa melihat Lelaki itu kembali.

"Selamat Datang lagi" Ucap Issei terlihat bahagia.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Asia.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi untuk diceritakan" Jawab Issei "tapi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Asia mengangguk "yah, aku merasa baik terima kasih Tuhan.. Auhhhhhh!" dia merasakan nyeri di kepala.

"Jadi, setelah ini apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Yumi ke ketiga Wanita Malaikat Jatuh yang ada disana.

"Aku, akan kembali Grigori untuk memberikan Laporan" Jawab Mittlet "sampai jumpa lagi Kalawarner dan Raynare jika, kalian tak ikut" dia terbang menghilang.

Raynare memeluk kepala Issei dan membenamkan ke dadanya "aku, akan tinggal dengan Ise-Kun dan tidur dan mandi bersama dengannya" Wajah Issei terlihat menikmati Bola empuk ini.

"Ooiii hentikan! Itu Gagak!" Teriak Rias.

"Fufufufu tak baik cemburu Rias" Akeno tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin tak buruk juga jika aku ikut Raynare" Ucap Kalawarner "lagipula keliatannya aku sedih tertarik"

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Raynare setuju, Issei hanya melongo mendengar itu.

"Oh, tenang saja aku takkan merepotkanmu" Ucap Kalawarner dengan suara sensual "dan selain itu jika, kau tak bisa melakukan itu dengan pacarmu diriku tak keberatan menggantikannya hmmm! Dan kau beruntung ada Wanita Sexy yang tinggal di rumahmu" dengan telunjuk di Bibir.

"Hah?"

"Auhhh! Aku juga ingin tinggal di rumah Issei-San!" Ucap Asia bersikap kekanakan

"Siapa sangka kau akan punya Harem Issei-Kun" Ucap Yumi sedikit jahil "aku yakin kedua temanmu ini akan iri jika, mendengar hal itu"

"Ucapan kau tak membantu sama sekali Yumi" Issei Sweatdrop.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hyoudou House**

*Tok *Tok *Tok

"Ibu! Aku pulang" Teriak Issei setelah mengetuk Pintu.

Ibu Issei membuka Pintu "Issei, sudah ibu berapa kali bilang jika, pulang agak malam setidaknya kabari dulu..." ketika dia keluar dan melihat anaknya tak sendiri disana ada Tiga orang Wanita di belakang "ibumu..."

"Oh, hei Ibu" Issei menyapa, dia pastinya sudah yakin dengan reaksi berlebihan ibunya "dan, jug perkenalkan mereka adalah Asia Argento dari Italia, Kalawarner Tristan dari Rusia, dan Yuuma Amano dari Korea Selatan dan mereka semua akan belajar di Akademi Kuoh dan berniat Untuk tinggal disini"

"Se-selamat da-datang" Ibu Issei sedikit Gugup, dan gemetar "tak, ma-masalah ji-jika ka-kalian mau tinggal disini dan Ibu punya beberapa kamar yang kosong" dan tak lama dia Pingsan saking shocknya.

"Ibumu lucu juga" Raynare hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nya! Nyonya Hyoudou! Ada apa ini" Teriak Kuroka datang dari dapur, menggunakan Celemek "Nya! Kenapa kau pingsan..." dan begitu dia melihat keluar ada Issei yang tak sendirian di sana "Nya! Issei! Kau ini Naga yang nakal yah! Selingkuh di belakang Calon Istri Sah mu ini"

"Is-Istri sah!" Asia sedikit Gemetar mendengar itu.

"Hentikan itu!" Issei Pokerface

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" Tanya Kalawarner menunjuk Kuroka.

"Kenapa kalian tak masuk saja lebih dulu" Jawab Issei "karena, ini cukup panjang untuk diceritakan"

 **[Wahahahaha! Selamat datang di kediaman Harem Hyoudou Issei wahahahah!]**

 **(Idiot -_-)**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Kelas 2C

 _'Tampaknya aku memang perlu membeli kasur baru yang lebih luas deh!'_ Issei hanya menopang dagunya dengan wajah melas habisnya kejadian malam perebutan siapa yang tidur bersamanya yang di lakukan oleh Kucing dan Gagak cukup ramai dan hampir saja membangunkan Orang tuanya yang sudah tertidur tapi, beruntung dia bisa mengatasinya dengan ambil jalan tengah _'tapi, untungnya mereka pada nurut semua'_

Tiba-tiba ada yang menggaplok kepalanya dan dia melihat teman botaknya "apa, maumu hah? Aku sedang pusing nih"

"Yo, Issei" Sapa Matsuda biasa seolah tak terjadi apapun "kau kelihatan buruk kawan! Mungkin kau butuh asupan nutrisi untuk mempersegar kepalamu"

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kau ke rumahku ada beberapa Video baru yang kubeli dari pasar" Ucap Motoham dengan wajah bejat.

"Yang benar saja" Issei hanya memutar bola mata, dia tau yang dimaksud mungkin Video Porno dan tak lama Gurupun datang.

"Oke, anak-anak bisakah kalian diam kita kedatangan murid baru" Ucap Sang Guru, semuanya sedikit agak bising untuk murid Perempuan mereka berharap itu adalah murid Bishounen dan untuk Laki-laki mereka berharap Murid Bisoujou yang masuk "baiklah, kalian boleh masuk" dan terdengar suara langkah kaki.

 _'Entah kenapa perasaanku gak enak'_ Batin Issei dan tak lama Murid baru itu pun masuk satunya Gadis Pirang Panjang, dengan mata Emerald, dan yang satunya Gadis berambut Hitam panjang, dengan Mata Violet Issei sudah tau kedua orang ini siapa _'tuh, kan benar dugaanku'_

"Halo, perkenalkan namaku Asia Argento dan datang dari Itali saya murid baru disini mohon bimbingannya" Ucap Asia membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Halo! Namaku Yuuma Amano Salam kenal semuanya" Ucap Raynare dalam mode 'Yuuma' memasang wajah ceria.

"Wohhhhhh!" Reaksi murid laki-laki langsung berlebihan ketika melihat Dua murid Bisoujou dan dapat sambutan baik.

"Cewek berambut Pirang!" Teriak Matsuda dengan senang dan wajah merah "Cantik Banget!"

"Yang rambut Hitam tak kalah Cantik juga" Ucap Motohama dengan wajah merah yang jelas itu Fikiran bejat.

Tapi, Raynare berbicara sesuatu yang gak harus dibicarakan "aku dan Asia kini tinggal di kediaman Hyoudou Ise-Kun!" dan semuanya cukup hening sampai-sampai.

"Hahhhh?" Duo MM dan Murid lelaki lainnya menatap Issei.

 _'Ohh! Sial!'_ Issei cukup ketakutan karena seisi kelas menatapnya.

Motohama langsung menarik kerah Issei dan mengguncangkannya "coba, jelaskan padaku brengsek! Bagaimana bisa mereka tinggal dirumahmu!" dia berlinang Air mata kesal.

"Sial! Kenapa selalu kau saja yang beruntung!" Ucap Matsuda dia ikutan kesal sama seperti temannya.

"Aku juga tak tau kenapa!" Balas Issei bingung cara menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya tapi, dia melihat Asia yang ngobrol dengan beberapa Murid Perempuan _'tapi, setidaknya dia mudah bergaul dan cepat akrab dengan yang lain'_ dia tersenyum senang.

Yuuma langsung berjalan mendekati Issei "ahh, Ise-Kun terima kasih atas malamnya" dia sedikit memberi kedipan Genit dan seisi kelas kembali hening.

"ISSEI!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cuttt! Oh, ya cara Perekrutan Asia tampaknya aku agak lupa lagi karena, dah lama gak nonton animenya karena, sedang nunggu Season baru yang keluar Tahun Depan hell yeah! Hahaha**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan sekarang kita masuk lagi Chapter terbaru dari anime Dxd atau LN Harem Ecchi, dan Mesum (lupakan saja yang tadi) dan chapter yang saat ini akan kuskip yaitu mencari Familiar atau apalah yang biasa disebut Partner Iblis atau apalah aku ku loncat saja dan masuk ke Arc Riser dan mungkin sudah banyak yang menebak bakal jadi, apa cerita kedepannya tapi anda salah karena takkan kubuat sama seperti di Anime dan tentang Kuroka aku sudah siap di Arc ini dan akan hidup damai karena, dia Character cewek Utama yang memiliki Hubungan dengan Issei jadi, kuspesialkan dia dan tak ingin menderita karena kenapa? Karena saya suka Gadis Kucing atau Gadis yang berupa hewan lainnya :v Lupakan saja.**

 **P.S :jhah! Oke aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuat Fic dengan Anime Shokugeki No Souma dan untuk Tokyou Ghoul mungkin bisa dilakukan dilain waktu atau hari, tergantung situasi dan kondisi dan aku suka Pair yang belum ada di Fandom indo ini.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Kamar Issei**

*Kring *Kring *Kring

"Ughhh! Sudah pagi rupanya" Issei mengerang dia membuka matanya ketik mendengar suara Alarm Weaker di kamarnya tapi, dia tak bisa bergerak begitu Pandangan Matanya jelas dia sadar bahwa dirinya tidur tak sendirian _'ohhh, bagus Pagiku diawali dengan Pandangan yang indah'_ dan di samping kanannya ada Seorang Gadis Nekomata nakal, dan disisi kirinya Seorang Datenshi dengan Rambut Hitam panjang.

"Ummm! Selamat Pagi!"

"Pagi Issei! Nya!"

"Pagi Issei-Kun"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kucing Liar" Ucap Raynare dengan suara yang mengancam "kau, tau kenapa tak diam saja dimana kau berada yaitu Jalanan?" dia tidur setengah Bugil dan hanya mengenakan CD G-String yang tipis, Issei bisa melihat Jelas Lekuk Tubuh Indah Wanita itu, dan Payudara yang besar, dengan Puting Pink yang siap dihisap kapan saja.

"Nya! Kau Gagak tak bertuan yang menjengkelkan!" Balas Kuroka tampak tal terprovokasi sama sekali "kenapa kau tak mencari makan saja sana di Gereja? Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada harus mengurusi Pacar orang lain?" Ucapannya tak menyakitkan dan seperti biasa dia Tidur Bugil Penuh, dengan Mode Nekomata yang terlihat lebih Sexy dan menggoda.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian berdua berada disini?" Tanya Issei tak tau harus berbicara seperti apa tapi, Pandangannya kini berubah Ke Payudara Nekomata itu yang selalu bergetar disetiap Gesekan tentu saja Hal itu disadari Wanita Bermata Emas ini.

Kuroka langsung menarik Kepala Issei dan membenamkan Ke Payudaranya "Nya! Issei! Aku tak tau matamu Nakal seperti itu, sudah kubilang bukan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau bermain, memutar, dan menghisap tak masalah karena mereka milikmu Nya!" dia mendekapnya semakin dalam.

"Oke! Itu Cukup Kucing Liar" Ucap Raynare kesal dia langsung menarik Kepala Issei dan membenamkan ke Payudaranya "Ne Ise-Kun kau boleh kok seperti ini bahkan boleh saja kita melakukan itu dimanapun dan kapanpun yang kau mau jadi, tak usah sungkan" dia mengelus Rambut Coklatnya.

"Nya! Kau berhenti melakukan itu Gagak!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu Kucing Liar!"

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menempakan Gadis Berambut Pirang, Issei tau itu tak dikunci "Issei-San kau harus bangun karena, kita akan segera berangkat.." Ucapannya berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

"Halo, Selamat Pagi Asia-Chin!" Sapa Kuroka ceria tak peduli dengan kondisinya

"Pa-pagi, baiklah ka-kalau begitu aku pe-pergi dulu menyiapkan Sarapan" Ucap Asia Panik dengan wajah Blushing dan tak lama dia langsung berlari keluar dengan ekspresi kecil.

"Aku Fikir kita menghancurkannya" Ucap Raynare tertawa.

Tak Lama Datang Lagi Seorang Wanita Berambut Biru Gelap Panjang "apa yang terjadi disini? Aku melihat Asia yang bertingkah aneh" dia sedikit bingung dan tentu saja Pakaian yang dia kenakan mengundan Perhatian Tanktop Kuning, dengan Payudara yang menonjol besar, dengan lekuk tubuh ramping, dan hanya mengenakan Celana Dalam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri" Jawab Issei menunjuk Dua Orang Wanita yang beradu Argumen.

"Bagaimana kalau aku Ikutan Juga?" Kalawarner menyeringai Sexy, dengan Tali Tanktop yang sengaja ia kendorkan

"Kau, memperburuk keadaan" Issei Pokerface.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kelas 2C** ( **Waktu Istirahat** )

Issei sekarang hanya duduk di kelas dan disampingnya seperti biasa Raynare dalam mode Yuuma tetap tersenyum hari ini Asia sedang ada di klub sambil mengurusi Pekerjaan Iblis sebenarnya dia ingin kesana tapi, entah kenapa hari ini dia sedang tak mood.

"Ada sesuatu yang tengah kau Fikirkan Ise-Kun?" Tanya Raynare berbicara yang sedari tadi hanya diam sana

"Ohh, tidak bukan apa-apa Yuuma-Chan" Balas Issei tapi, ekspresi wajahnya berlainan sekali seperti yang dia ucapkan "ngomong-ngomong kau dan Kalawarner tak pergi?" entah ide siapa yang memasukan Wanita itu ke sekolahnya selama identitasnya tak diketahui

"Ohhh, aku dengannya saat ini sedang bosan saja pergi keluar kelas" Jawab Gadis Rambut Hitam ini dengan wajah yang tak peduli "selain, itu kenapa kau tak bantu Asia-Chan dalam masalah jadi Iblis baru"

"Itu bukan jadi, urusanku" Ucap Issei selain itu dia memang tak tau seluk beluk jadi Iblis baru "dan kurasa aku sudah serahkan ini ini pada Rias"

"Ohhh" Raynare hanya mengangguk tapi, dia mengambil sesuatu dari Tasnya "oh ya! Aku dapat titipan dari Kucing Liar itu bahwa aku harus memberikan ini padamu katanya suruh dihabiskan semua" dia memegang sebuah Kotak Makanan besar.

"Ada Apa dengannya?" Tanya Issei bingung biasanya akan langsung dikasih kepadanya sambil mencium kening tapi, sekarang agak beda.

"Tak tau!" Jawab Raynare mengangkat bahunya "tapi, waktu dia memberikan ini wajahnya berbeda dari biasanya meski aku tak tau apa itu" Issei juga berfikir demikian Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres tapi, dia fikirkan nanti

 _'Kalian tau sesuatu tentang hal ini?'_ Tanya Issei ke kedua Patrnernya ini

 **[Entahlah, kita setiap hari bersama kau terus dan tak tau apapun]**

 **(Tapi, kenapa kau tak coba saja tanyakan langsung ke dia dan temukan jawabanmu sendiri)**

 _'Oke!'_

Raynare tersenyum genit sambil merangkul Lengan Issei "Ne! Ise-Kun daripada kau sibuk melamun bagaimana kalau aku yang menyuapimu" dia memeluk erat lengannya sambil mendekapka ke Oppai yang kenyal itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri Yuuma-Chan" Balas Issei Sweatdrop sebenarnya hal ini tak masalah baginya tapi, yang jadi masalah melakukan itu disekolah yang nantinya mengundang banyak perhatian.

"Aku mohon! Dari Pacarmu ini yah!" Ucap Raynare dengan kedua tangan menyatu dan tambahan efek mata anak anjing "biarkan aku menyuapimu I-Se-Kun!" dia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Iya deh! Kau menang" Balas Issei lebih baik mengalah dan kalau dia fikir hal seperti ini tak buruk juga "kau, boleh menyuapiku"

"Yayyy!" Teriak Raynare senang dan dia membuka Kotak makanan dan mulai menyuapi Issei secara perlahan "Nah, Ise-Kun katakan Ahhhh" dia menyuapinya menggunakan sumpit.

"Ahhh" Issei menuruti apa yang dia katakan dan menerima makanan yang masuk tentu saja hal seperti ini mengundang perhatin terutama para Lelaki yang sedari tadi memberinya Deathglare tapi, dia tak peduli _'syukurlah jika, mereka tak lihat'_ dia berharap kedua temannya yang Mesum ini muncul tapi, tampaknya Doa dia saat ini tak terwujud.

"ISSEI!" Teriak keduanya melihat keakraban ini dengan Aura kesal karena ini terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Issei memasang wajah seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun "bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak itu membuat telingaku sakit"

"Coba jelaskan! Kenapa Yuuma-Chan menyuapimu!" Teriak Matsudah dengan Linangan Air mata yang kesal "dan kau menghianati perkumpulan kita" Issei Sweatdrop mendengar kata perkumpulan ini.

"Yuuma-Chan, kenapa kau menyuapi si Bodoh Issei, kenapa kau tak menyuapiku saja?" Ucap Motohama dengan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ehhh, kenapa bisa begitu lagipula aku yang mau kok!" Ucap Raynare dengan ekspresi Inoncent yang terlihat imut "selain itu aku dan Ise-Kun kan, Pacaran jadi wajar saja jika, kita melakukan ini" Seisi kelas hening beberapa saat hingga Akhirnya mereka berteriak yang didominasi kaum Adam.

"APA!"

"SIALAN KAU ISSEI! KENAPA KEBERUNTUNGAN SELALU MEMIHAK PADA KAU!"

"YEAH! KENAPA HAL SEPERTI ITU TAK TERJADI PADA KITA!"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

"YEAHH!"

"Kau malah memperburuk keadaan" Ucap Issei menopang dagu mengabaikan kedua temannya yang duduk di pojok dengan Aura Suram mengelilingi mereka.

"Ini, menyenangkan kok" Raynare tersenyum tak bersalah

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **K.P.I.G**

Issei hanya tiduran di sofa sambil Main Game di Handphone keaayangannya tapi, dia tak sendiri karena disana ada Gadis Berambut Crimson yang duduk saja di kursinya dengan tangan menopang Dagu sementara yang lain? Mereka tengah sibuk dengan aktifitas kelas mereka jadi, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menunggu.

Issei angkat bicara setelah dari diam saja "Hei, Rias sedari tadi kau diam saja disana? Apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa kau selalu menatap jendela?" tak ada balasan dia melihat Gadis itu terlarut dalam Fikirannya sampai dia memanggil pun tak di jawab.

"Rias!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Rias menggeleng dan menoleh "ohh, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan Issei?" dia sedikit mengucek matanya yang berair.

"Aku sedari tadi memanggil kau tapi, kau yang tak pernah menyahutku" Ucap Issei menghela nafas "ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Sehingga itu larut terus dalam Fikiranmu?" dia sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Ohh, tidak apa-apa kok!" Jawab Rias agak berbohong meski Issei tau itu bukan Jawaban yang Asli "Aku serius" dia meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah jika, memang tak ada apa-apa" Ucap Issei lebih memilih mengalah dan kembali melanjutkan main Game lagi dan suasana kembali Hening lagi.

Tapi, Rias langsung bicara "Uhmmmm! Issei bisa aku tanya Pendapatmu tentang sesuatu?"

"Bicara saja" Jawab Issei tapi, Matanya Fokus ke Handphone.

"Bagaimana Rasanya jika kau bersama dengan orang yang kau Sayang?" Tanya Rias.

Issei cukup diam beberapa saat dengan pertanyaan itu lalu bicara "hmmm! Bagaimana yah? Ketika aku dengan Yuuma-Chan rasanya berbeda terasa menyenangkan tak peduli apapun, Fikiran kita bebas, dan semau kita melakukan sesuatu tanpa khawatir apapun, yah, meski aku kurang Ahli dalam hal ini, jika kau bersama orang yang kau sayang dalam hal lawan jenis yah intinya menyenangkan tak peduli apapun yang terjadi setiap masalah kita selesaikan bersama hehehe! Tampaknya bicaraku terlalu panjang dan membosankan" diakhiri dengan Tertawa kering.

Rias hanya tersenyum "tak apa lagipula aku sudah cukup senang mendengar ini" dia langsung pindah Posisi dan duduk di samping Issei.

"Ohhh" Issei mengangguk tapi, dia merasa kepalanya ditarik dan ditempatkan sesuatu yang hangat "hei, Rias ada apa?" dia bertanya bingung.

"Ohh, tidak ada apa-apa, kau boleh saja tidur di pangkuanku" Ucap Rias mengelus Rambutnya yang Coklat, Issei tak merasa Curiga langsung kembali lanjut main Handphone tapi, tak lama Pintu Klub terbuka.

"Ara! Ara! Apa yang terjadi disini?" Ucap Akeno tertawa melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa "sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Kouhai? Huh Buchou"

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau itu!" Teriak Raynare yang tak puas melihat hal ini.

"Jadi, kenapa? Lagipula Issei tak keberatan jika memiliki Gadis lebih dari Dua" Rias menyeringai sambil memancing Amarah Gadis Datenshi ini dengan cara mengelus lembut Rambut Issei.

"Oke cukup!" Ucap Raynare langsung duduk disampingnya dan menarik Issei kedalam Pelukannya "Ne Ise-Kun ini lebih baik disini denganku aripada harus disana dengannya" dia malah memeluknya Erat.

"Hauhh! Aku juga mau memeluk Issei-San!" Teriak Asia

"Terlihat menjengkelkan juga" Komentar Kalawarner, Yumi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kelasmu?" Tanya Issei basa-basi kepada Gadis Berambut Hitam ini

"Yah, seperti biasa menyebalkan apalagi kedua temanmu itu" Jawab Raynare cemberut dia agak sebal karena kedua orang mesum itu terus menatapnya tanpa henti.

"Kau bisa pukul mereka jika, seperti itu terus" Usul Issei hanya tertawa dengan kesulitan Pacarnya ini

"Hnnffhh!"

Dan setelah itu mereka langsung pulang ke rumah kecuali Ketua dan Wakil yang masih disana di Ruangan Klub sambil memperhatikan mereka.

Akeno langsung bicara "kau, tau Rias kenapa tak bicara terus terang saja padanya aku, yakin dia bisa membantumu"

Rias mengangkat sebelah Alisnya "aku tak mau karena itu akan merepotkan dia"

"Tapi, kau tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri bahkan keluargamu juga tak bisa" Ucap Akeno menekankan suaranya "apa kau sudah lupa yang dia katakan? Tinggal bicara saja bukan?"

"Masalahku terlalu rumit aku tak ingin melibatkannya karena, dia tak tau apapun" Ucap Rias menghela nafas, Akeno hanya diam saja dan tak lama muncul lingkaran sihir di Lantai berwarna Putih "dia, datang yah!" dia sudah tau siapa ini.

"Tampaknya sudah waktunya yang dekat" Ucap Akeno yang mengerti tentang ini "sampai-sampai dia harus kemari juga"

"Kau tak bisa kabur begitu saja dari Masalahmu Rias-Sama karena ini takkan selesai"

"Aku tak kabur hanya saja perlu waktu berfikir terhadap masalahku" Rias menjawab Suara lain yang dipastikan suara Wanita "Onee-Sama!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Dunia Halusinasi**

"Hmmmm! Ini dimana?" Issei berfikir dia melihat sekeliling tempat yang gelap tapi, dia melihat beberapa Patung berbentuk Monster baginya ini kondisi seperti dirinya berada di tempat Ritual Penyembahan Agama sesat tapi, dia melihat ke bawah "tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku memakai Pakaian seperti ini!" dia panik tentu saja itu hal wajar mengingat ini aneh karena sekarang dia masih tidur di kasurnya

Dia mengenakan Kemeja Putih panjang, dengan dasi Hitam, dibalut Tuxedo Hitam, dengan bunga Mawar menempel di saku depan, dan Celana Hitam panjang, terlihat sangat Rapi dan cocok tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa Familiar dengan Pakaian ini dan tak lama dia mendengar Tangisan kedua temannya yang ada di belakang.

"Huh?! Kalian?" Issei cukup terkejut mengingat Pakaian mereka berdua sangat Rapi.

"Sialan kau Issei! Seharusnya aku yang ada disitu brengsek!" Teriak Matsuda dengan Air mata Iri "dan ini benar-benar tak adil"

"Yah! Kau benar!" Sambung Motoham berekspresi sama "kenapa kau lebih dulu menikah daripada kita! Dunia ini benar-benar kejam!"

"Menikah! Tunggu jadi..." Ucap Issei yang baru sadar bahwa dia tengah mengenakan Pakaian Pernikahan dan terdengar suara disampingnya.

"Jangan Alihkan Pandanganmu Ise Nya!"

Issei bisa melihat Kuroka yang mengenakan Gaun Putih Pengantin, dengan memegang seikat Mawar tersenyum padanya dan itu terlihat sangat cantik dan Pas Untuknya tapi, dia tak sendiri disamping Nekomata itu ada beberapa Gadis dengan wajah berbeda tersenyum kepadanya.

Tapi, tak lama pandangannya itu terbakar oleh sebuah Api besar.

"Hah?!"

 **[Terlihat kau sedang menikmati mimpi indahmu dengan Harem kau[**

 **(Hmmmm, kufikir jika, sebuah Mimpi aneh terjadi tak lama itu akan benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan aslimu)**

Issei mendengar suara Familiar "Draig... Albion a-apa maksudnya ini?" di depan dia Naga Merah besar dengan mata Hijau dan di belakangnya Naga Putih dengan mata kuning.

 **(Terlihat ini baru pertama kali bagi kau mengobrol dengan kita dalam wujud seperti ini)**

"Apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Issei.

 **[Ohh, tidaklah penting hanya saja kau perlu tau satu hal, Jika Pisau tajam yang dibiarkan terus maka akan tumpul]**

"Apa maksudmu?" Issei terlihat tak faham

 **(Kau fikirkan saja sendiri.. Dan sekarang bangun)**

*Ctakkk

Issei langsung terbangun dari tidurnya tapi, dia sadar di Kasurnya tengah sendiri tak ada Kuroka yang sedari tadi belum pulang "Ghhh! Kemana dia perginya?" dia khawatir tapi, tak lama muncul lingkaran Sihir bewarna merah dan muncul Gadis Berambut Crimson.

"Rias?!"

"Issei! Maukah kau menuruti permintaanku sebentar" Ucap Rias langsung pada intinya

Issei tak curiga apapun "Silahkan saja" sebenarnya dia ingin mencari Kuroka sekarang tapi, ekspresi wajah rias terlihat berbeda jadi, dia selesaikan masalah ini dulu.

Rias langsung membuka Baju Sekolahnya termaksud Roknya "Issei, kumohon bercinta denganku sekarang" dia langsung mendorong Issei ke Kasur kini Posisi dia berada di atas

"A-apa ma-maksudmu bicara begitu!" Ucap Issei panik dengan wajah memerah malu bagaimana tidak, Seorang Gadis Cantik yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamarmu dan mengajakmu melakukan hal itu "dan kenapa kau memintaku dalam hal konyol seperti ini"

"Kumohon, Issei aku sudah tak punya waktu banyak" Ucap Rias melepas Bra miliknya, Issei bisa melihat Puting Pink yang terlihat bagus

"Tu-tunggu Du-dulu! Kau tak bisa memaksa orang begitu saja" Issei masih bisa Protes tapi, Gadis ini tak mau Pindah dari Posisinya "kau, harusnya tau bahwa melakukan hal ini harus sama-sama saling menyukai dan.. Huh? Apa itu" dia melihat Cahaya Putih di kamarnya dan tak lama menampakan seseorang.

"Uhh tampaknya aku sudah terlambat" Rias menghela nafas dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kau tak bisa memaksa seseorang begitu saja untuk menuruti semua tindakan yang tak pantas itu"

Issei bisa melihat Tamu yang tak diundang ini, Seorang Wanita dengan wajah cantik Alami, dengan mengenakan Pakaian Pelayan Pribadi berwarna biru, dengan Rambut berwarna Perak, dengan rambut Kuncir, dan dua Kepang di bagian sisi, Ekspresi dia sedikit datar dan dingin.

"Seharusnya itu tak masalah karena, aku melakukan ini dengan orang yang kusayang" Balas Rias dengan bertolak pinggang, sikap seorang Putri telah kembali "lagipula kenapa juga kau kemari?"

Wanita itu diam dan mengambil Pakaian Rias "seharusnya kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu, apa yang orang lain fikirkan jika tau keadaanmu seperti ini" dia memakaikannya kembali lagi, sikap dia terlihat seperti sisi seorang keibuan yang tengah memarahi anaknya.

 _'Hei, kau tau siapa dia?'_ Tanya Issei melirik ke Wanita ini.

 **[Apapun itu jangan kau, terlalu buat masalah saja cukup diam dan Perhatikan]**

 **(Dan jangan kau bicara sebelum dia yang memulai dulu)**

"Aku tak peduli selama itu tak menganggu aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Rias, dengan sisi keras kepalanya "lagipula Issei adalah Calon Suamiku dan kita sama sekali belum melakukan hal itu"

"Issei?" Wanita itu kini menoleh ke arah lelaki Berambut Coklat ini "Seorang manusia Pemegang Sacred Gear Langka **Divide Divinding** Hakuryuukou? Jadi, dia orangnya" dia juga sedikit tau dari Cerita Rias.

"Tentu saja" Rias mengangguk "tapi, jika kau tak tau dia bukan bagian Peerageku"

Wanita itu menghampiri Issei dan sedikit membungkuk "Maaf, atas ketidaksopananku yang datang tiba-tiba Perkenalkan namaku Grayfia Lucifuge aku Pelayan dari keluarga Gremory salam kenal" dia menperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ahhh, Issei Hyoudou" Balas Issei membungkuk juga tapi, entah kenapa dia ingin melihat wajah itu terus menerus _'jadi dia Seorang Pelayan huh? Tapi, wajah dia cantik juga'_ Dia merasa Pipinya ditarik oleh Rias membuatnya mengerang nyeri.

"Awwwww!"

Rias cemberut karena tak suka dengan tatapan Issei kepada pelayannya"aku minta maaf, soal ini Issei aku tak bermaksud memaksamu untuk hal ini" dia tersenyum dan memberi kecupan di Pipi

"Ahh, tak masalah" Balas Issei memegang Pipinya yang masih nyeri.

"Ayo! Kita diskusikan hal ini di rumahku dan juga bawa Akeno bersamaku" Ucap Rias yang masa bodo dengan penampilannya dengan Payudara yang masih terlihat jelas sekali.

"Si Pendeta Petir itu?" Ucap Grayfia terlihat setuju "memang sudah seharusnya sang Ratu berada selalu di dekat sang Raja"

"Maaf, soal ini Issei" Ucap Rias menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir bersama Grayfia dan tak lama suasana kembali hening seperti biasanya.

"Fiuuhh tadi, kukira aku bakal habis deh!" Ucap Issei menghela nafas lega tapi, fikiran dia kembali ke Nekomata ini dan berusah mencarinya "ngomong-ngomong kalian ada ide dimana Kuroka berada?"

 **(Aku tak terlalu yakin tapi, coba kau cari di air mancur)**

 **[Bagaimana ke tempat yang selalu sering bicarakan setiap Hari?]**

Issei berfikir sejenak hingga akhirnya dapat Ide "Ahh, aku tau dimana dia?" dirinya langsung berganti Pakaian dan Bergegas keluar tapi, lewat jendela dan menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jalan**

"Aku tau kau ada disini"

Kuroka hanya dudu di sisi Jalan dengan Pandangan menatap ke arah Bulan Purnama dia, mendengar suara tak asing baginya dan ada Seorang Issei Hyoudou dengan nafas yang tersenggal habis berlari padahal dia bisa terbang, mungkin saja tak terfikirkan olehnya.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang unik Nya!" Ucap Kuroka tertawa menunjukan sisi Nekomata.

"Wajar saja, soalnya kau sering berbicara tempat ini terus" Balas Issei duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmmmm! Aku tau Nya!" Ucap Kuroka tersenyum dia menunjukan wujud Nekomata Aslinya "tempat ini serasa Nostalgia bukan? Aku dan kau bertemu di tempat seperti ini"

"Yah, waktu kau tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas tubuhku" Issei Sweatdrop mengingat hal ini kembali.

"Ne, Ise-Kun aku ingin kau pergi dari sini" Ucap Kuroka ekor Kucingnya meliak-liuk seperti sedang ada sesuatu yang berbeda,Issei berfikir ini baru pertama kali dia memanggil dengan embel-embel 'Kun'

"Apa maksudmu?" Issei tak mengerti dengan Ucapan Gadis Berambut Hitam ini.

"Sebab aku telah memasuki musim kawin dan sebaiknya kau pergi karena, aku sudah tak tahan lagi" Guman Kuroka yang tak terdengar oleh Issei.

"Huh?"

*Duaghhh.

"Whahhh!"

Kuroka langsung mendorong Issei ke tanah dengan seluruh tenaganya, Issei bisa melihat ekspresi Gadis ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya dan wajah dia terlihat sangat Erotis, Kuping yang menutup dan membuka, dengan ekor yang bergerak ke segala arah, dengan wajah yang memerah berat entah kenapa posisi ini serasa tak asing lagi.

"Hei! Hei! Bisa kau menyingkir tubuhmu berat!" Issei Protes ingin bergerak tapi, apa daya tenaga Gadis itu cukup kuat.

"Tidak, bisa Nya! Karena kau ada disini jadi, tubuhku sangat Panas!" Ucap Kuroka dengan Gaya sensual, dia langsung melepaskan Tali Obi dan melorotkan Kimononya, Mata Issei membelalak ketik melihat Payudara yang memantul bebas ini bukan seperti pertama kalinya tapi, Reaksi dia berlebihan ketika Melihat Payudara "Saat ini! Aku sedang memasuki musim Kawin Nya!"

Issei hening dan bicara "Tunggu! Musim Kawin?! Hei! Tunggu dulu kenapa aku yang harus jadi, korbanmu!" dia pernah dengar istilah Musim Kawin Para Hewan di buku tapi, Kuroka adalah Kucing berwujud Manusia tapi, kelakuan dan sifatnya masih sama seperti Kucing jadi, ini Pasti Naluri Hewannya yang sudah menguasinya penuh.

"Nya! Kau lupa yah?! Kau sudah kujadikan Mate-ku jadi, tak ada alasan aku menolak!" Teriak Kuroka senang tubuhnya sudah separuh Bugil, dia langsung memajukan mulutnya dengan maksud menciumnya.

 _'Gahhh! Gawat!'_ Issei Panik berlebihan, Wajah Gadis ini makin mendekat sebenarnya dia bukan tak suka dengan hal ini hanya saja mereka melakukannya disisi Jalan yang sudah Pasti ketahuan banyak orang yang akan tau _'Hei! Kalian jangan diam saja bantu aku!'_ dia memanggil kedua Partnernya ini.

 **(Ini urusanmu jadi, kurasa lebih baik kau selesaikan tanpa bantuan orang lain)**

 **[Ini, masalah Pribadi jadi tak penting juga aku membantumu]**

 _'Kalian menyebalkan!'_

Mulut Kuroka semakin dekat, Issei merasa longgar dan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dia dengan sekuat tenaga membalikan Posisinya kini dia berada di atas.

"Nya! Kenapa kau berhenti!"

"Maafkan aku tapi, aku belum siap" Ucap Issei memukul pelan dibagian Pelipis membuat Gadis Kucing ini menutup mata alias pingsan "Fiuhhh! Tadi itu nyaris" Dia menghela nafas lega dan menidurkan Gadis itu di pundaknya.

Dari sini dia tau alasan Kuroka tak ada karena, Musim Kawinnya saat ini sudah muncul dan jika dia berada di rumah terus bukan hal yang mustahil hal seperti itu tak terjadi lagi mengingat di rumah sedikit bebas daripada disini.

Daripada mengundang Perhatian orang kesini, dia langsung memakaikan kembali Kimononya dan mengendongnya segera pergi ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya**

Seperti biasanya Issei belajar dan setelah sekolah dia sempatkan mampir ke Klub, semenjak insiden tadi malam kini Kuroka kondisinya kembali normal biasanya dan dia bilang bahwa musim kawinnya berakhir kemarin malam dan alasan dia tak ke rumah karena sengaja dia tahan meski begitu dia tak keberatan untuk melakukan itu dilain hari.

Tapi, Issei kefikiran tentang Rias yang datang tiba-tiba waktu itu "Hei, Yumi! Apa kau tak sadar belakangan ini, selain itu aku melihat dia bersama Grayfia-san ada apa yah?" dia menanyak ke Gadis Pirang itu.

"Aku juga, kurang tau tapi coba kau tanyakan pada Akeno-san dia kan Ratu yang selalu dekat dengan Buchou jadi, kurasa dia tau hal ini" Jawab Yumi cukup terkejut karena tak biasanya Pelayan Pribadi Gremory kemari yang pastinya ada sesuatu yang aneh _'Tapi, bagiku ini juga Aneh Grayfia-San kemari juga'_

"Mungkin tentang urusan keluarga jadi, tak usah khawatir" Ucap Raynare yang terus merangkul tangan kanan Issei "lagipula dia Putri Gremory pasti bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri"

 _'Meski dia Putri aku Ragu akan hal itu'_ Batin Issei tak yakin "huffttt! Kedatangan dia ke rumahku semalam agak membuatku terkejut dan parahnya dia meminta sesuatu yang tak jelas" Orang-orang yang tak tinggal di rumah Issei tak terkejut berbeda dengan Dua Gadis ini yang sudah tau namun, mereka tak banyak bicara.

"Yah, kalau kau Ragu kenapa tak tanya orangnya langsung biar jelas" Kalawarner memberi saran dia merangkul lengan kiri Issei, lelaki Berambut Coklat itu kini diapit dua Wanita Datenshi ini.

"Kuharap Buchou baik-baik saja" Ucap Asia khawatir, dan kasian karena dia tak dapat tempat dan hanya berjalan di belakang

"Aku harap juga begitu" Sambung Koneko dengan wajah datar.

Yumi menghentikan Langkahnya _'Aura ini? Tidak salah lagi dia memang ada disini'_ dia menyadari hal ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Issei berhenti.

Yumi menggeleng "tak apa, lanjutkan saja nanti kau akan tau"

"Ohhh!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang K.I.P.G**

*Krakk!

"Rias! Aku datang.." Ucap Issei ketika masuk namun apa yang dia dengar hanya hening saja dan melihat Rias, duduk di kursinya, Akeno berdiri di samping, dan Seorang Pelayan Cantik Berambut Perak yang kemarin datang seenaknya ke Kamarnya "ehhhhh! Grayfia-San?" dia melihat ke Belakang Dua Malaikat Jatuh ini berdiri di belakangnya seolah-olah tengah sembunyi takut tapi, apapun yang terjadi dia akan melindungi mereka.

 _'Uhhhhh! Si Ratu Es ini'_ Batin Mereka Gemetar ketakutan.

"Hahhh! Tampaknya kalian sudah Datang semua" Ucap Rias menghela nafas berat, dia tau hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Rias-Sama biar saya yang jelaskan?" Grayfia menginstrupsi dia biasa saja ketika melihat dua Datenshi ini karena, waktu datang ke rumah Issei dia sudah bisa merasakannya yah, selama mereka tak menyerang dia takkan banyak gerak atau menyerang.

"Tidak, biar aku sendiri saja" Rias menolak dan tampaknya dia harus menjelaskannya terutama kepada Issei atas kelakuannya nanti malam "baiklah Issei soal waktu itu sebenarnya aku..." tapi, ada yang menginstrupsi lagi dengan Lingkaran Sihir yang seperti sebuah Gejolak Api besar.

"Dia kemari?..." Ucap Yumi cukup terkejut juga, Issei hanya celingak-celinguk tak tau apa-apa.

"Phoenix.." Ucap Koneko Datar.

"Ahhh, sudah lama sekali aku tak datang ke Dunia Manusia"

Muncul Lelaki tinggi, dengan Perawakan yang lumayan, Berambut Kuning, dengan Gaya Rambut yang tersisir ke samping, deng Poni yang menjulang ke atas, Mata berwarna Biru, mengenakan Kemeja Putih, Celana Panjang merah, dan Jas Merah yang dibiarkan tak terkancing.

 _'Dia siapa?'_ Tanya Issei

 **(Periksa dulu suasananya nanti kau akan tau sendiri)**

"Aku datang kemari untukmu Rias!"

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" Tanya Issei kepada Yumi tapi, sebelum Gadis itu menjawab ada yang sudah bicara.

"Dia adalah Riser Phoenix" Jawab Grayfia ekspresi dia masih saja Datar "dan juga dia adalah Tunangan Nona Rias"

"Huh? Kau Gak bercanda?" Issei tak percaya apa yang dia dengar tapi, Grayfia hanya menggeleng.

"Riser"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan Tehnya" Ucap Akeno membuatkan teh untuk Tamu yang datang tiba-tiba ini dan kembali ke tempatnya

Riser menyeruput teh dengan elegan "ahh, seperti biasanya Teh Buatan Ratu Rias sangat nikmat mungkin akan setelah nikah nanti akan kujadikan Selir" mendengar dia bicara seperti tadi dia merupakan salah satu orang yang disebalkan oleh Issei tapi, Akeno tak bicara apapun.

Rias hanya duduk disamping Riser dengan wajah seolah dia tak ingin disitu terlalu lama sementara, lelaki itu sendiri hanya duduk sambil memainkan Rambut Crimson Rias dengan tangannya.

Rias menghela nafas dan beranjak dari Sofa "sudah beberapa kali aku bilang, aku menolak Perjodohan tentang ini"

"Kau seharusnya tak bicara seperti itu Calon Istriku" Ucap Riser tampak tak peduli "dan, juga Kedua Orang tua kita sudah setuju akan hal ini dan untuk menjalankan tradisi kita seperti biasa dimana Iblis Kelas Atas menikah dengan Iblis Kelas Atas supaya memperbaiki keturunan Iblis yang Hampir Punah bukan?"

"Aku senang menikah tapi.." Rias menekankan suaranya "itu akan kulakukan dengan orang yang kusayang"

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan!" Riser menarik lengan Rias "ayo, cepat kita ke Dunia Bawah"

"Sudah kubilang aku takkan pernah menikah denganmu" Ucap Rias terlihat sangat keras kepala.

Riser sudah kehabisan kesabaran "Kau, tau Rias! Dirimu telah mempermalukanku di hadapan banyak orang, ikut aku ke Dunia bawah kalau tidak, aku dengan senang hati memaksamu ikut dengan membakar semua Pelayanmu itu" Dia memberi Tatapan berapi, Rias pun sama malah memberi tatapan menantang.

*wusshhh

*Shinhgg!

"Semuanya tolong tenang disini" Ucap Grayfia dengan suara dingin "aku, disini atas Perintah Sirzech-Sama untuk menengahi pertikaian ini" ditambah dengan auranya cukup membuat mereka berdua diam.

 _'Njirr! Langsung diam?'_ Batin Issei terlihat kagum.

"Ya, ampun dia menyebalkan!" Komentar Kalawarner melipatkan tangan.

Riser menoleh ke belakang "Ya, ampun! Bahkan Ratu terkuat sudah berbicara seperti itu, aku sudah tak bisa berbicara banyak lebih banyak" dia kembali duduk di Sofa.

"Sesuai Dugaan yang terjadi jika, kedua Pihak tak bisa menyelesaikan Masalah mereka sendiri maka ada satu cara yaitu harus diselesaikan dengan cara Rating Game" Ucap Grayfia memberi Saran

"Rating Game itu apa?" Tanya Issei tak mengerti.

"Bisa diartikan Pertarungan dua Iblis kelas atas dengan Pelayannya yah, jika kau tak mengerti ini seperti permainan catur yang dilakukan dua orang" Ucap Yumi menjelaskan.

"Tchh! Aku sudah beberapa kali memainkan hal ini dan menang terus" Riser mendecak sombong dia melirik ke arah lain "selain itu Rias, apakah ini semua para pelayanmu?"

"Tentu saja mereka yang terhebat" Ucap Rias Bangga.

"Tentu saja itu bukan berarti lebih hebat dariku" Ucap Riser menjentakan jari dan tak lama muncul Kobaran Api besar lagi "Pelayanmu masih kurang lengkap daripada milikku yang sudah satu Set Penuh" dia menunjukan Para Pelayan tapi, yang disini adalah Pelayan dia semuanya Perempuan dan tak ada laki-laki.

 _'Dia tak serius nih?'_ Issei sulit menerima apa yang dia lihat dan entah kenapa jika di dunianya mungkin dia salah satu orang yang dibenci kaum lelaki di kota Kuoh karena Harem.

"Yubelluna kemarilah" Panggil Riser, dan maju seorang Wanita Berambut Ungu dan langsung menciumnya Bibir mereka saling beradu satu sama lain dan membuat Wanita itu mendesah.

Reaksi yang diterima lain-lain Grayfia hanya Datar, Rias merasa Jijik dan tak suka dengan sikapnya, Akeno seperti biasa tetap tersenyum, Yumi tetap tenang dengan menutup mata Asia, dan Issei dia sulit menerima apa yang dia lihat.

"Menjijikan" Ucap Raynare tak suka, Wanita Berambut Biru Gelap disampingnya pura-pura muntah.

"Aku yakin kau takkan bisa melakukan seperti ini" Riser menyeringai, dia memegang dan meremas Payudara Wanita Berambut Ungu ini dan membuatnya mendesah tak karuan "tak seperti kau yang Pelayan Rendah, aku Iblis kelas atas bisa melakukan hal seperti ini" dia menunjukan ini ke arah Issei karena dia satu-satunya lelaki disini, entah kenapa Sikapnya makin keterlaluan.

 **[Bahhh! Tanpa jadi Iblis kelas atas pun, dia sudah bisa melakukan hal itu]**

 **(Shhhh! Ini bukan urusan kita jadi, diam saja)**

"bukan itu masalahnya sialan!" Ucap Issei dengan suara tinggi "kau seharusnya respect dengan calon yang akan jadi Istrimu nanti! Bukannya melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini, dan itu sama saja kau mengkhianti dia dan tak menghargainya!" dia sudah terlalu menahan sabar untuk menahan hal ini

"Issei.." Rias tersenyum.

"Kau banyak bicara juga untuk seseorang yang rendahan sepertimu" Ucap Riser memberi Deathglare namun, Issei tak takut dan mengepalkan tangan "kau, tau kenapa tak buktikan saja Ucapan besarmu itu?"

"Siapa takut" Issei malah menantang balik.

"Baiklah... Mira beri Pelajaran orang ini telah menghinaku" Ucap Riser memberi perintah ke salah satunya Pelayannya dan tak lama muncul Gadis berpakaian ala cina, dengan tongkat Kayu.

"Baik Riser-Sama" Gadis bernama Mira ini menurut.

Mira maju ke arah Issei dan mengayunkan tongkatnya, Lelaki Berambut Coklat ini hanya menghela nafas, dia malah tak kaget dia langsung memegang Tongkat yang dia pegang dan menariknya.

*wahhh!"

"Seranganmu mudah kebaca nona" Ucap Issei menarik lengan orang itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Riser yang tengah berdiri "nah, aku hadiah untukmu" mereka berdua jatuh dengan indahnya.

*Bruakkkk!

"Gahhh! Bocah brengsek!" Teriak Riser merasa kesal karena dipermalukan "awas! Saja! Kau berani menentangku!" Rias dan Orang-orang disana hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu ini.

"Aku tunggu tapi, entah kapan terjadi" Issei malah meledek "mungkin seratus tahun lagi" Grayfia yang dingin itu ingin tertawa tapi, dia tahan untuk menjaga Image yang cool.

"Grr! Tunggu saja Rias! Kau akan jadi, milikku!" Ucap Riser menghilang bersama Peerage miliknya "dan Dua minggu lagi dari sekarang persiapkan dirimu!" dan suasana kembali hening.

"Issei, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Rias agak khawatir.

"Yah, tak usah cemas dia tak melukaiku sama sekali" Balas Issei terlihat baik.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dan melaporkan tentang hal ini" Ucap Grayfia langsung menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

"Sulit dipercaya kau mau dengan Bajingan seperti dia" Komentar Raynare sarkastik "jika, aku jadi kau mungkin kabur dari rumah atau sebagainya jalan yang terbaik daripada dikekang seperti itu"

"Dia itu Adik Maou dan juga harga diri di kalangan Iblis atas sungguh tinggi, tak seperti kita yang masa bodo dengan hal ini" Sambung Kalawarner melipat tangan "dan memang repot jika jadi anak bangsawan yang harus berurusan dengan perjodohan"

"Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Issei.

"Kita akan berlatih di dekat Kaki Gunung Souda" Jawab Rias "jika, kau ingin membantu dan melihat latihan kami, kemarilah lagipula itu masih wilayah Gremory"

"Oke" Issei mengangguk tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin dia lakukan di rumah.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Malam Hari**

"Kau ingin aku APA!"

Issei menutup telinganya setelah diteriaki oleh suara yang keras "tunggu dulu! Ini hanya saranku jika, kau keberatan tak masalah" yang dia ingin bicarakan adalah mempertemukan kembali Kuroka dengan adiknya Koneko.

"Tapi, aku takut dia membenciku karena meninggalkannya" Ucap Kuroka terlihat sangat ragu "dan aku yakin itu"

"Jangan dulu frustasi siapa tau dia masih menyayangimu" Ucap Issei memegang pundaknya memberi semangat "dan juga aku akan membantumu dalam hal ini karena, nyatanya kau tak salah apapun itu"

"Meski begitu apa jadinya jika, mereka melihatku karena statusku masih kriminal" Ucap Kuroka masih murung biasanya jika bicara akan menambahkan kata 'Nya' tapi, sekarang tidak "dan aku tak ingin mereka menangkapku dan memasukanku ke Penjara"

"AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU JANGAN KHAWATIR!" Ucap Issei dengan wajah serius dan nada yang mantap membuat Nekomata mata ini terkejut dengan blush kecil "tak peduli siapapun kulawan jika, mereka mencoba menangkapku akan kuhancurkan mereka meski itu Rias atau Grayfia-San karena, kau orang baik dan tak bersalah"

"Ise..." Ucap Kuroka dengan Air mata berlinang bahagia, mendengar kata itu dirinya merasa hangat dan aman seolah-olah ada yang menjaganya "terima kasih!" dia memeluknya.

"Tak masalah aku akan fikirkan cara jadi, santai saja" Ucap Issei membalas pelukannya "yah, sekarang kita tidur aku saat ini sedang lelah hoamzzzz!" dia menguap.

"Bagaimana kalau main kucing sebentar Nya?!" Ucap Kuroka yang sudah melepas Kimono milknya dan Bugil Penuh.

"Tidak, sekarang" Issei hanya tersenyum tapi, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Hei, Ise-Kun aku ingin bergabung" Ucap Raynare yang hanya mengenakan Bh dan Celana Dalam "aku kedinginan dan butuh Pelukan" dia malah bersikap manja seperti anak kecil.

"Kau, tak keberatan juga bila aku bergabung" Ucap Kalawarner menyeringai dia hanya celana dalam G-String dan terpangpang jelas lekuk tubuh Wanita dewasa, dan Payudara yang masive itu "lagipula kau beruntung karena tidur ditemani Para Wanita Sexy"

"Yah, lakukan apapun yang kalian mau saja" Balas Issei kembali tidur _'tapi, tampaknya memang aku harus beli kasur baru'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan akhirnya aku berhasil dengan chapter lima kembali dengan yang baru aku senang ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar tanpa kendala.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huhuyyyy aku come back (bosen deh jadinya vhakkss) lah abaikan tadi dan kita ke Chapter 6 sesuai yang aku jelasin di awal Chapter fic ini nurutin atau bersumber dari LN plus Anime intinya gabungin dan paling juga ada beberapa scene atau alur yang kuubah sedikit intinya tak sama persis dengan yang asli yang seharusnya Issei jadi Iblis tapi, di ficku enggak dan dia punya dua Longinus spesial dan untuk tehknik kurasa beberapa dari LN ada tapi ada yang kutambahin juga tapi, kita fokus ke cerita ini dimana adegan Riser vs Rias aku skip karena, kau tau sendiri bukan Issei bukan bagian dari Rias jadi, hal itu wajar saja jika ikut malah sekedar terlihat dipaksakan tapi, kembali ke inti aku nurutin LN dan Anime sooooo! Liat ajah nanti kedepannya :v**

 **P.s : tahun ini Anime DxD bakal kembali tapi, aku gak tau percis bulan ke berapa tapi, tahun ini bakal keluar jika, ada yang tau bulan apa tolong review yah jangan malu karena, malu bertanya sesat di jalan (gak nyambung)**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **House Hyoudou**

Pagi ini adalah hari yang biasa di kediaman Hyoudou Issei yang tenang dan tak terlalu banyak berisik. Seperti biasa di pagi Hari mereka mengadakan sarapan pagi setelah itu Ayah Issei berangkat kerja dan Ibu Issei pergi ke Pasar untuk sekedar belanja kini, tinggal Issei sendiri bersama para wanitanya yang tengah sibuk sendiri.

Issei hanya duduk di sofa sambil melihat televisi di ruang tengah, dan Seorang Nekomata yang terus saja bertingkah seperti kucing yang berada di pangkuannya untuk Dua Wanita yang lain tengah di Kamar Issei dan bermain PS4 miliknya, dan untuk Asia dia pergi ke Sekolah untuk masalah klub, semenjak beberapa orang tinggal di rumahnya kediaman disini terlihat tak begitu sepi.

Issei cuma diam sambil menonton televisi dan bicara "Hei, Kuroka"

"Apa Nya?" Kuroka menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa kau tau tentang Riser Phoenix?" Tanya Issei, dia sudah tau pastinya akan ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"Tau, memang kenapa Nya?" Kuroka mengangguk dan dia bertanya balik "memang ada sesuatu dengan orang itu sehingga kau bertanya hal seperti ini"

"Yah, begitulah" Jawab Issei tersenyum.

"Katakan Saja" Ucap Kuroka dia memegang tangan Issei dan melingkarkan ke tubuhnya "tak usah ada rahasia Nya!"

"Hufftt! Aku tak tau harus ikut campur atau tidak tapi, ketika melihat sifat menyebalkan orang itu entah kenapa aku tak bisa diam saja" Ucap Issei menghela nafas "kau, tau ini soal Pertunangan, saat ini Riser dan Rias akan melakukan Rating Game" entah kenapa dirinya malah memeluk tubuh Nekomata ini.

"Nya! Itu bukan seperti kau yang tertarik dengan urusan orang lain?" Kuroka tersenyum.

"Yang jadi masalahku adalah jika, orang itu yang menang dan pastinya Adik kau juga ikut terlibat di dalamnya" Ucap Issei dia, tau jika dihubungkan dengan Nekomata Putih ini pasti akan bereaksi.

"Apa, maksudmu berhubungan dengan Shirone?" Tanya Kuroka serius.

"Hah, biar kupersingkat jika Riser menang dalam Rating Game otomatis dia menikahi Rias dan termaksud mengambil Perragenya tapi, yang jadi masalahku disini orang bernama Riser dia memiliki Sifat bejat" Ucap Issei menekankan suaranya dia akhir kalimat "dan termaksud adikmu, kau ingin dia di perlakukan semaunya?"

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin!" Teriak Kuroka kesal sekaligus marah tapi, terinstrupsi oleh suara lain.

"Ya ampun bermesraan pagi-pagi begini dan kau tak mengenal waktu"

"Dan jangan lupa, kau punya kekasih lain yang butuh belaian juga"

"Kalian ini yang benar saja" Ucap Issei memutar Bola matanya dengan bosan "kalian, terlihat sudah puas dengan bermain Game?" melihat Dua Datenshi dengan wajah bosan.

"Hsh, aku hanya lelah saja" Ucap Raynare mendesah dan duduk di samping Kanan Issei sambil merangkul tangan "Ise-Kun, bisa kau Pijat aku punggungku rasanya lelah dan, kita lakukan itu di Kamarmu oke?" dia bersikap menggoda.

"Nya! Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu, untuk diam saja di kamarmu Gagak?" Ucap Kuroka memberi Deathglare tapi, Wanita Berambut Hitam ini hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"Kau tak keberatan jika, aku ikut duduk disini?" Ucap Kalawarner duduk di samping sebelahnya "katakan, apa yang kau bicarakan? ekspresi wajahmu menunjukan kau tengah bingung?"

"Ini, soal di Klub kemarin" Jawab Issei masa bodo dengan duduk diantara tiga Wanita.

"Oh, soal si Putri itu apa yang kau ingin lakukan? Jangan bilang kau ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu?" Ucap Kalawarner dengan wajah serius "yah, kusarankan jangan dulu bertindak dan fikirkan matang-matang"

"Sedang kuusahakan" Ucap Issei tengah berfikir.

"Ise, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Kuroka dengan wajah cemas dan Gelisah

"Seperti yang kubilang, Bantu adikmu dalam latihannya" Jawab Issei santai "karena, kurasa itu satu-satunya cara, bukankah kau ingin dekat kembali adikmu"

"Tapi, aku takut dia membenciku dan tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi" Ucap Kuroka suara dia terlihat lemah sekali "dan dia takut karena, aku meninggalkannya" selain alasan itu, status kriminalnya juga memperhalang geraknya untuk bebas.

"Terkadang kau Kakak yang menyebalkan juga yah!" Komentar Raynare membuat Issei Sweatdrop mendengar ini.

"Jangan, khawatir aku akan membantumu dan kau tak sendiri" Ucap Issei menenangkannya

"Makasih"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kalawarner "karena, aku tak suka dengan Rambut Pirang terlebih lagi sikapnya yang membuatku kesal"

"Ohh, berarti kau tak suka dengan Asia dan Kuda Gremory juga?" Raynare memasang wajah mengejek.

"Diamlah!" Teriak Wanita Berambut Biru Gelap itu.

"Itu, jadi urusanku kau tak perlu khawatir" Balas Issei

"Ohhh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Pegunungan** ( **Kamp Pelatihan** )

Issei sekarang berada di daerah Pegunungan di mana tempat Latihan itu berada, sebenarnya latihan yang dilakukan Rias dan Peerage sudah dua hari yang lalu hanya saja dia kesini di waktu libur sekolah tentu saja bersama dengan Dua Wanita dan dia terus berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjukan Rias dan tak lama dia melihat sebuah Mansion besar.

"Ini tempatnya?" Tanya Raynare menghentikan langkah.

"Kurasa iya" Jawab Issei mengangguk "sesuai yang Rias katakan padaku jika, sudah melihat sebuah Mansion besar maka disitulah tempatnya tapi, kurasa cuman Mansion ini yang ada di Pegunungan"

"Aku dengar ada sedikit keributan disana" Ucap Kalawarner menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Kurasa itu mereka" Ucap Issei berlari ke arah kerumunan itu.

Dan mereka kesana dan benar saja Orang-orang yang tengah dicari ada dan tengah memakai Pakaian Seragam Olahraga Kuoh, dan Issei melihat Yumi dan Koneko yang tengah Sparring dan Akeno yang tengah mengajari beberapa sihir kepada Asia dan Pandangannya kini tertuju pada orang yang saat ini tengah dia cari.

"Hei! Rias!" Issei memanggil Gadis Crimson ini.

Gadis Crimson menoleh ketika namanya di panggil "oh, hei Issei ada apa?" Dia melihat Lelaki Berambut Coklat berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ohh, terlihat menarik mereka sparring" Ucap Kalawarner mengepakan Sayap Hitam dan ikut ke dua orang itu "hei, Ray kau ingin ikut?"

"Kau, duluan saja nanti aku akan menyusul" Balas Raynare berjalan ke arah Gadis Biarawati ini.

"Bisa kita bicara secara pribadi?" Ucap Issei dengan nada serius "ada hal yang ku ingin bicarakan" dia berjalan sedikit ke dalam hutan, Rias tak menyadari hal yang aneh dan hanya mengikutinya.

"Nah, Issei ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Rias dengan bertolak pinggang.

Issei menghela nafas panjang dan bicara "apapun, yang ingin ku lakukan kau jangan panik ataupun marah dan sebagainya intinya, kau jangan luapkan emosi kau disini? Mengerti?" dia memberi peringatan.

"O-oke" Rias agak takut dengan suara Issei yang terkesan mengancam.

Issei menghebus nafas "baiklah, kau boleh keluar!" dia berbicara dan tak lama muncul Lingkaran Sihir dan nampak Nekomata dengan Kimono Hitam ini.

Rias sangat terkejut melihat salah satu Seorang kriminal ada di sini "Kuroka apa yang dia lakukan disini!? dan Issei apa maksudmu dengan membawa Penjahat itu ada disini sejak kapan kau mengenal dia!" dia paling panik sendiri.

"Hahh pertama aku sudah mengenal dia cukup lama bahkan sebelum aku pindah kesini dan dia tinggal bersamaku dirumah" Jawab Issei tapi, dia langsung memberi Deathglare kepada Rias "dan jangan pernah bicara dia penjahat karena, dia tak bersalah apapun" dia cukup tak suka jika ada yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau baru bicara sekarang!" Ucap Rias sangat kesal mengabaikan tatapan besar Issei "kau tau dia sangat berbahaya bahkan dia telah membunuh Masternya sendiri" Fikiran dia menjadi pening melihat sesuatu yang sulit diterima.

"Sebab jika, aku bicara dulu pastinya kau akan memberitahukan ini kepada kakakmu" Jawab Issei "jika, memang dia berbahaya dan Pembunuh? Coba jelaskan padaku kenapa dia tak membunuhku? Atau Orang tuaku atau bisa saja Asia? Hmmmm?"

"A-aku.." Rias tak tau harus bicara apa karena, kata-kata tadi seperti Skak mat.

Issei mendengus kesal "Hah, kau ini Rias kau terlalu mudah percaya dengan ucapan orang lain sebelum kau tau alasan yang sesungguhnya, kau marah sekarang? Katakan saja" ekspresi dia kembali normal.

"Aku bukan marah hanya saja aku kesal karena kau tak jujur dari dulu" Ucap Rias tersenyum kembali "dan juga kenapa kau bawa dia kesini? Kau tau bukan hubungan dia dengan Koneko tak baik?" dia khawatir juga dengan keadaan Peerage miliknya.

"Aku tau" Jawab Issei simple "maka dari itu aku ingin memperbaiki keadaan dan membuat itu jadi lebih baik lagi"

"Koneko belum siap Issei!" Ucap Rias memberi pembelaan "kau tau bukan dia masih trauma dengan kejadian waktu dia kecil karena, kakaknya meninggalkannya" dia melihat ke arah Nekomata itu.

Kuroka terlihat pasrah "hahh! Nya! Sudah kubilang Issei ini takkan berhasil" dia ingin langsung pergi.

Tapi, Issei memegang tangannya "kita tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi jika, kita berusaha jadi jangan dulu putus asa"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Rias.

"Kemarilah" Ucap Issei menarik Rias dan membisikan sesuatu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Rias kini kembali dengan Issei setelah berdiskusi agak lama tentu saja yang tengah latihan Sparring saat ini tengah beristirahat untuk mengisi tenaga mereka tapi, tentu saja mereka berdua karena, jika langsung membawa Nekomata itu akan menimbulkan kebingungan diantara Peerage Rias.

"Ara! Ara! Buchou tengah bermesraan dengan kouhai huh?" Ucap Akeno tersenyum dan membuat Rias Blush.

"Mou! Ise-Kun kau meninggalkanku sendiri dan bermesraan dengan Putri Gremory itu!" Ucap Raynare langsung menarik kepala Issei dan membenamkannya ke Dada "nah, disini lebih baik daripada harus disana"

"Dasar mesum" Komentar Koneko Datar.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil latihan kalian?" Tanya Rias basa-basi tentu saja sambil mempersiapkan mental untuk hal ini.

"Baik sih tapi, siapa sangka Datenshi ini kuat juga" Balas Yumi terlihat beberapa Pakaian dia rusak dan berlubang.

"Heh! Meski jumlah kami sedikit jangan difikir kita lemah" Kalawarner menyeringai Pakaian Dia juga tak kalah hancur dan sobek, tentu saja pemandangan ini cukup menyejukan mata Issei "apa yang kau lihat? Tertarik? Kenapa kau tak coba kemari dan rasakan sensasinya?" dia memasang wajah menantang.

"Lain kali saja" Ucap Issei menatap ke arah lain, dan Raynare hanya tertawa tapi, terdengar suara orang lain.

"Lama tak berjumpa, kau sudah besar Nya?"

Reaksi Orang berbeda ketika mendengar suara itu, Issei, Rias, dan Para Malaikat Jatuh sudah tau suara siapa, Akeno hanya memperhatikan wujud Figure itu, Yumi terlihat bersiap tapi, tak ambil tindakan gegabah, untuk Koneko reaksi dia langsung lain dan berbeda mata membelalak shock dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena takut.

"Nee-sama?"

Figure itu sudah jelas dan tak lain Kuroka si Nekomata dengan wajah tersenyum yang dipaksakan. Akeno dan Yumi siap menyerangnya tapi, Rias mengangkat tangan dan menahan mereka untuk menahan dulu.

"Nya! Kau sudah besar rupanya Shirone?" Kuroka tersenyum senang melihat Adiknya baik-baik saja "bagaimana kehidupanmu dengan tuanmu? Semoga kau tak berbuat masalah yah?"

"Ke-kenapa Nee-Sama a-ada disini?" Koneko masih bergetar takut tapi, matanya langsung berubah ke arah Tuannya "Bucho, apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa kau Diam saja ada Nee-Sama disini?" Kuroka tetap tersenyum dipaksakan mendengar ini.

"Issei kau akan menjelaskan bukan?" Ucap Rias menghela nafas dan melirik ke Pengguna Sacred Gear legendaris itu "karena aku tak tau harus bicara apa?"

"Issei-Senpai?.." Nekomata Putih ini memandang kakak kelasnya dengan raut wajah ingin tau jawaban.

"Ini semua memang Ulahku yang membawanya kemari" Jawab Issei tenang.

"Kenapa?.." Tanya Koneko tak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

"Karena, Kuroka ingin bertemu denganmu jadi, apa salahnya sebagai Kakak ingin melihat Adik?" Ucap Issei dengan wajah tak bersalah "selain itu dia ingin mengajarimu untuk menjadi kuat agar kalian menang dalam Rating Game itu? Memang salah jika Seorang Kakak membantu?"

Koneko hanya nengepalkan tangannya menahan Marah "Aku benci kalian semua! Aku benci Nee-Sama dan, aku juga benci Issei-Senpai, kalian semua tak berguna melakukan seperti ini! Aku sangat kesal pada kalian dan tak butuh bantuan kalian!" dia berlari masuk ke dalam Hutan dengan ekspresi berlinang air mata.

"Shirone!" Panggil Kuroka tapi, sudah telat karena Adiknya sudah masuk ke dalam hutan dan mengabaikan panggilannya "hah, aku rasa memang tak bisa Nya" dia menghela nafas pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Kan sudah kubilang Issei bakal begini jadinya" Ucap Rias memegang kepalanya pening.

"Terlihat cukup sulit huh?" Komentar Raynare sarkastik.

"Baru coba sekali, sudah menyerah duluan" Ucap Issei dengan tenang masuk ke dalam hutan "baiklah kali ini, biar aku saja yang mengurusi hal ini"

"Aku kasihan kepadanya" Ucap Asia Prihatin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Issei masuk ke dalam hutan dan mencari keberadaan Adik kelasnya dan tak lama dia menemukan Orang yang tengah ia cari, duduk di pinggir sungai, dengan tatapan Datar.

"Disitu Kau rupanya"

"Pergilah saat ini aku tak ingin melihat siapapun" Ucap Koneko dengan suara datar meski, dalam hati ingin memukulnya tapi, dia tahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Issei sekedar basa-basi "bukankah kau harus kembali ke teman-temanmu untuk melanjutkan latihanmu?" dia ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tak ingin kesana lagi" Jawab Koneko dingin seperti Es "aku tak ingin bertemu mereka bahkan Nee-Sama sekalipun" Issei sadar penampilannya agak berubah sama seperti Kuroka memiliki Telinga kucing dan Ekor.

"Kenapa seharusnya kau senang bukan?" Tanya Issei pura-pura tak tau alasannya "kau, bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu? Aku heran denganmu kenapa kau malah pergi seharusnya memberi pelukan hangat"

"Karena dia meninggalkanku sendiri sebab itu aku benci Nee-Sama" Jawab Koneko dengan wajah sedang menahan marah "dia itu membunuh Masternya dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, dan aku ketakutan waktu itu!" Tapi, tak lama menjadi pelan dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar lagi mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu.

Issei sudah tau ceritanya tak beda jauh dengan Kuroka katakan "pasti dia punya alasan tersendiri, sehingga dia tak mau melibatkanmu dalam masalahnya"

"Jika, dia memang seperti itu kenapa tak mengajakku? Karena aku ini adiknya apapun yang terjadi harus diselesaikan bersama?" Ucap Koneko menatap lawan bicaranya, Issei bisa melihat Air matanya yang berair karena menangis "dan juga Issei-Senpai tak takut nanti dilukai Nee-Sama karena kekuatannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Issei baru tau akan hal ini.

"Kekuatan Nekomata ini yang membuat Nee-Sama kehilangan kendali hingga membunuh majikannya sendiri" Ucap Koneko mulai menangis dan mata yang memerah karena menahan tangisan "aku terlalu takut menggunakan ini, aku takut hilang kendali, aku tak seperti Issei-Senpai yang memiliki Sacred Gear hebat, atau seperti Yumi-Senpai yang ahli dalam berpedang atau tak seperti Asia-Senpai yang hebat dalam penyembuhan aku ingin kuat dengan kekuatanku sendiri tapi, aku tak ingin hilang kendali dan melukai semuanya"

"Hah, jadi itu masalahmu? Mudah kau harus mengendalikannya bukan kau yang dikendalikan" Jawab Issei cukup enteng.

"Apa?" Nekomata Kecil ini menatap Senpainya.

"Belajarlah untuk mengendalikannya seperti kakakmu dulu dia memang seperti tapi, sekarang tidak bukan?" Jawab Issei tersenyum "ketakutan memang wajar, aku bahkan punya rasa takut tapi kau tak bisa selamanya terlelap dalam seperti itu lawan saja ketakutan kau itu lagipula kau tak sendiri? Ada Orang-orang yang disini akan membantumu"

"Tapi, aku tak tau harus bagaimana" Ucap Koneko tak yakin "Nee-Sama tak sayang padaku karena, itu aku ditinggal"

"Berhentilah Ragu, Kakakmu yakin akan membantumu" Ucap Issei mengelus rambutnya sama yang dia lakukan terhadap Kuroka "jika, kau ingin kuat maka hilangkan saja rasa ketakutan kau itu"

"Tapi, aku masih ben-" Ucap Koneko yang tertahan Jari Issei.

"Berhenti membenci kakakmu dia tak bersalah dan aku yakin dia punya alasan tersendiri sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung saja" Ucap Issei tetap mengelus rambutnya itu supaya tenang "dan jika memang dia tak sayang padamu kenapa dia kemari dan ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Aku fikir dia Nee-Sama ingin membawaku pergi" Jawab Koneko memberi alasannya.

"Hahahaha yang benar saja! Jika dia ingin melakukan itu sudah dilakukannya dari dulu" Issei tertawa keras "Cepatlah kembali dan mengobrol dengan dia dan minta maaf padanya" dia memegang pundaknya memberi semangat.

"A-ku!"

"Shirone!"

"Nee-Sama" Ucap Koneko melihat kakaknya, Issei langsung mundur.

"Biar kujelaskan semuanya jika, kau sudah tau terserah Kau ingin membenci kakak atau tidak" Ucap Kuroka memberi sebuah buku yang agak tebal "bacalah, semua yang kau cari ada disitu"

dan Koneko membaca buku itu.

 _Subject S : Nekushou Kuroka Peneletian tentang Senjutsu dan cara penggunaan ke tubuh Iblis lain._

 _Subject selanjutnya : Adik Nekushou dari Subject Kuroka pengendalian Aliran Ki dan penggunaan paksaan ke tingat yang lebih tinggi dan akan dilakukan besok._

Koneko langsung menutup bukunya "Kenapa... Kenapa Nee-Sama tak bilang semuanya dan menyembunyikan ini" dia mulai menangis tersedu.

"Nya! Shirone bodoh, tentu saja untuk adikku aku tak ingin dia terlibat dalam bahaya" Kuroka tersenyum dengan wajah normal senang.

Koneko langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan erat "Nee-Sama Bodoh! Aku benci kau!" dia langsung menangis tanpa henti.

"Yah, maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini" Ucap Kuroka dengan senyum kecil dan mengelus Rambut adiknya.

"Kurasa berhasil juga" Komentar Rias tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan ini.

"Yah, begitulah" Jawab Issei melihat ke arah kakak beradik itu "bagaimana kalau aku ikutan Sparring dengan kelompokmu?"

"Tentu" Balas Rias tanpa Ragu "lagipula semakin banyak orang semakin bagus"

"Yahh"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Malam Hari**

"Hah! Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding dengan pemandian Air Panas setelah kau berkeringat banyak" Ucap Issei menghela nafas lega dan setelah beberapa Jam Sparring dia langsung mandi di Pemandian air Panas yang tersedia di Mansion ini "sulit di percaya di luar terlihat biasa saja dan normal tapi, di dalam bahkan luasnya hampir tak jauh beda dengan lapangan bola" dia cukup kagum.

 **[Memang begitulah Iblis]**

"Ahhh, Draig kemana saja kau? Baru muncul sekarang?" Tanya Issei cukup senang mendengarnya.

 **[Sedang Hibernasi sejenak]**

"Yang benar saja" Issei Sweatdrop.

 **[Ngomong-ngomong Rencana kau cukup sukses meski ada hambatan kecil sih tapi, terlihat kau mudah mengatasinya]**

"Yah, begitulah" Issei hanya tertawa kering tapi, dia merasakan sesuatu kenyal yang menyentuh Punggungnya "tak, bisakah aku beristirahat sejenak Kuroka?" dia sudah hafal dengan Sensasi ini.

"Nya! Seperti biasa kau tau itu aku!"

"Mana mungkin aku tak tau" Jawab Issei yang mengabaikan Nekomata itu telanjang bulat "lagipula, Kau yang sering melakukan ini daripada yang lain?"

"Kenapa Nya? Kau tak suka atau ingin yang lebih?" Ucap Kuroka dengan Suara Erotis sambil menekan Payudaranya ke Punggung Issei "Bagaimana kalau aku beri sedikit usapan yang lembut untuk Pekerja dan orang banyak gerak sepertimu Nya!?"

"tidak, terima kasih" Issei menolak halus tapi, Kuroka hanya mengabaikannya dan mengusap punggung Issei.

"Kau terkadang menyebalkan juga Nya!" Ucap Kuroka mengelus punggungnya, terlihat wajah Issei menutup mata dengan tak bersuara "lihat Nya! Ekspresi wajahmu menunjukan berbeda dengan mulutmu"

"Iya! Iya! Iya aku menyukainya" Ucap Issei tak banyak bicara lagi "oh, ya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" dia ingin tau hubungan kakak beradik ini sudah sampai sejauh mana.

"Shirone masih agak kaku dan kikuk seperti biasa Nya!" Jawab Kuroka dengan suara frustasi "tapi, tenang saja latihan untuk meningkatkan Senjutsu sudah kuajarai dengan baik Nyahahaha!"

'Entah kenapa aku tak yakin' Batin Issei Sweatdrop.

"Punggung kau lebar dan Kasar Nya" Komentar Kuroka pelan dengan tangan yang terus menggosok punggung "meski aku belum pernah melihatmu bertarung tapi, ini menjadi bukti bahwa kau kuat Nya!"

"Ahhh, terima kasih" Balas Issei agak gugup biasanya dia tak seperti ini tapi, momen mereka berdua terganggu dengan suara Perempuan yang datang kemari.

"Mandi! Mandi!"

"Aku tak melihat Ise-Kun dimana dia? Padahal aku ingin menggosok Punggungnya"

"Mungkin sedang mandi juga dan dia tak keberatan jika, kita bergabung"

"Hau! Aku ingin menggosok punggung Issei-San juga!"

"Ara! Ara! ampaknya kau harus cukup bersaing ketat"

"Nee-Sama juga tak ada, aku yakin dia melakukan sesuatu yang mesum lagi terhadap Issei-Senpai"

",jika, itu terjadi kita hanya perlu bergabung saja"

Dan mereka berhenti apa yang dilihat cukup menyebalkan mata yang lihat.

"Sudah kuduga jika aku lengah maka kau akan melakukan ini" Ucap Raynare melipat tangan dengan wajah yang terlihat tak suka "jadi, bisakah kau pergi dari situ dan biarkan aku yang membasuh punggung Pacarku?"

"Siapa cepat dia dapat Nya!" Kuroka hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"Baiklah jika, Kau ingin bermain akan kulayani" Ucap Raynare langsung meleparkan Handuknya dan langsung masuk ke kolam dalam keadaan telanjang bulat "Ne, Ise-Kun daripada dibasuh lebih baik basuh punyaku saja" Dia memegang tangan Issei dan menempelkan ke Payudaranya.

"Hei!" Teriak Issei merasa malu dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Hau! Aku juga mau!" Teriak Asia masuk ke dalam kolam "aku tak ingin kalah dari kalian" dia langsung menarik Issei dan memeluknya.

"Ya ampun Asia sudah berani kalau begitu aku tak mau kalah" Kalawarner menyeringai dia langsung melepas Handuk dan tampak tubuh Wanita Dewasa yang menggoda ini "kau tak keberatan juga jika aku ikutan? dan biarkan aku membasuh punggungmu atau sebaliknya"

"Tidak bisakah aku tenang sehari saja?" Issei Frustasi dan menepuk jidatnya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menenangkan mereka Issei-Kun" Yumi tertawa tapi, dia sudah masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Ara! Ara! Aku tak bisa kalah dari Kouhai ku begitu saja" Akeno tertawa kecil dan langsung ikutan.

"Akeno!" Teriak Rias terkejut dengan tingkah Ratunya.

"Nee-Sama sungguh mesum" Komentar Koneko datar dan tajam.

"Hah! Lakukan apapun yang kalian mau" Ucap Issei sudah pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Hoamzzzz!

Issei langsung terbangun dari tidurnya meski belum pagi tapi, yang jelas dia tak bisa tidur, Issei melihat Kuroka di samping kanannya yang tertidur pulas dan baru kali ini Pakai Piyama dan Raynare di samping kirinya tertidur juga dan mengenakan Piyama mereka sama-sama tertidur Pulas.

Issei langsung turun dari kasurnya dengan perlahan dengan maksud tak ingin membangunkan mereka, dia berniat ingin berkeliling sekitar sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dan akhirnya mengantuk tapi, waktu dia keluar matanya melihat Gadis Crimson yang berada di Altar kecil, dengan mengenakan Piyama transparan.

"Ahhh, hei Rias kau belum tidur?" Tanya Issei menghampirinya.

Rias menoleh dan melihat Lelaki berambut Coklat itu "Ahh! Issei, yah aku belum bisa tidur" dia menutup bukunya dan melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Tak seperti kau saja? Tengah memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Issei sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Yah, begitulah saat ini aku tengah memikirkan Strategi untuk menang dalam Rating Game ini" Ucap Rias dengan suara pelan "mau tak mau aku harus memenangkan ini jika, tak ingin menikah dengannya"

"Hah! Jadi, Orang besar itu menjengkelkan harus diatur sana-sini seperti Boneka kayu" Ucap Issei dengan nada bosan "kalau aku jadi, kau mungkin akan pergi dari rumah dan tak kembali atau Nikah Lari dengan Orang yang kau sayang dan hidup bersama di tempat yang tenang dan sederhana... Oh yang tadi tolong abaikan" dia malah memberi Saran buruk.

"Kalau seperti itu memang enak tapi, aku ini Iblis kelas Atas jika aku melakukan hal seperti itu bisa-bisa keluarga aku jadi, bahan omongan dan cemoohan" Rias menghela nafas Pasrah "selain itu aku adik Maou dan juga Penerus keluarga Gremory jika, aku bertindak seperti itu bisa-bisa keluarga aku malu besar"

"Ya ampun, kalian Para Iblis Gengsi kalian cukup tinggi juga" Komentar Issei menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "ngomong-ngomong soal itu, bagaimana kau mengalahkan dia mengingat kau tak diuntungkan dalam Hal jumlah Peerage yang kau punya"

"Yah, itu juga salah satunya dan termaksud kekuatan Riser bukan tandinganku" Ucap Rias masih mengingat kekuatannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Issei terlihat tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Setiap kali kau menyerangnya kau tak bisa melukainya sama sekali" Jawab Rias menatap Cahaya bulan "dan dari 16 Rekor Rating Game yang dia lakoni cuman 3 kali kalah dan itupun dia sengaja mengalah karena, suatu hal"

"Apa maksudmu tak bisa dilukai?" Tanya Issei cukup penasaran dengan kekuatan musuhnya.

"Nama dia Riser Phoenix, dia seperti burung Phoenix yang ada di Mitologi kau tau seperti apa kekuatannya bukan?" Tanya Rias balik.

Issei mengangguk "Regenerasi?" dia cukup tau dari buku yang dibaca.

"Yah, dia sangat sulit sekali dilukai bahkan di serang pun dia akan tetap Regenerasi" Ucap Rias cukup pening dengan masalah ini "dan itu dia sangat sulit disentuh bahkan di pukul"

"Kau tak usah bingung, yang kau perlukan adalah waktu jeda disaat yang sama dia menyentuhmu dan disaat itulah kau menyerangnya" Issei memberi Usul, membuat Gadis Crimson itu hening "ahh, lupakan saja itu hanya saran tak bergunaku tapi, jika kau bilang ini Perjodohan kenapa kau tak Protes saja kepada orang tuamu soal ini?"

"Mereka malah mendukung Perjodohan ini dan seperti yang kau bilang tadi, Iblis memiliki Gengsi yang cukup tinggi dibanding manusia" Jawab Rias dia cukup tertawa kecil dengan kata-kata tadi "dan juga ini sudah tradisi dimana Iblis kelas atas menikah dengan kelas atas juga alasannya cukup sederhana karena ingin memperbaiki keturunan Iblis Bangsawan yang hampir punah pasca perang itu"

"Ahh nasib baik aku terlahir jadi manusia" Ucap Issei bernafas lega.

"Alasan Pribadiku tak menyetujui Perjodohan ini karena mereka melihatku sebagai keluarga Gremory" Rias melanjutkan ceritanya "bukannya aku tak bangga atau tak suka dengan membawa nama keluargaku hanya saja aku ingin seseorang menganggap dan melihatku sebagai Rias saja bukan dari keluarga Gremory dan aku berharap itu meski hal yang mustahil mengingat statusku"

"Yah, aku yakin kau akan menang tinggal berusaha saja" Ucap Issei memberi semangat.

"Aku berusaha semampuku" Balas Rias tersenyum

"Hoammmzzz!" Issei menguap dia merasa Kantuk mulai menyerang matanya "baiklah aku tidur dulu dan kau jangan terlalu larut tidur nanti sakit" dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya lagi.

"Aku tau" Balas Rias menatap kepergiannya.

"Issei"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Dua Minggu Kemudian

Hari itu telah tiba dimana Rating Game dimulai, Issei hanya duduk di kamarnya sambil menunggu hasil yang terjadi itu hal wajar mengingat dia bukan bagian dari Peerage Rias selain itu ini sudah setengah jam berlalu ketika Asia pergi dari sini untuk ikut serta.

"Kau yakin mereka berhasil?" Tanya Kuroka dengan wajah sangat khawatir terhadap adiknya meski, dia sudah melatihnya tapi tetap saja ragu bahwa mereka akan menang mengingat jumlah Peerage terlihat berbeda jauh.

"Jangan cemas percayakan saja pada mereka" Ucap Issei menenangkannya.

Dan tak lama muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna Merah dan menampakan Asia yang mengenakan Pakaian Biarawati.

"Bagaimana Hasilnya?" Tanya Raynare penasaran.

Asia tersenyum masam, dan hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya bicara "Kita kalah, dan kita tak bisa mengalahkannya maafkan aku karena tak berguna dan membantu yang lain" dia mulai menangis dan memeluk Erat Issei.

"Tak apa kau sudah berusaha semampumu" Ucap Issei mengelus rambutnya.

"Dan bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Kalawarner.

"Aku tak tau tapi, setelah Pertandingan itu selesai nampaknya mereka kembali ke Dunia Bawah" Jawab Asia mengusap air matanya "terlihat Pertunangan mereka diadakan hari ini tepat setelah Game ini berakhir"

"Sial! Sudah kuduga ini takkan berhasil" Umpat Raynare kesal.

Issei merasakan sesuatu Familiar yang kemari "Kuroka cepat pergi menghilang atau sembunyi!" dia panik dan memerintahkan Nekomata itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroka tak mengerti.

"Lakukan saja!" Ucap Issei keras, Kuroka baru menyadarinya dan tak lama berubah menjadi Kucing kecil Hitam.

Dan setelah Kuroka berubah tak lama muncul lingkaran Sihir Putih dan menampakan Wanita Cantik Berambut dikepang, berwarna Perak dengan Pakaian Pelayan ini.

"Grayfia-San?!" Ucap Issei cukup terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ini "ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan"

'Sial! Si Ratu Es!' Dua Datenshi ini langsung terlihat Panik.

"Ahh, maaf kedatanganku kemari secara tiba-tiba seperti ini" Ucap Grayfia tersenyum, dia merasa Dua Datenshi ini takut kepadanya tapi, dia abaikan saja "aku ada Perintah dari Sirzech-Sama untuk berbicara sebentar denganmu?"

"Berbicara denganku?" Issei tak tau harus berbicara apa.

Grayfia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya "Sirzech-Sama menyuruhku memberikan ini" dia memberi sebuah kertas kecil dengan lambang keluarga Gremory.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Issei menerima kertas itu.

"Sirzech-Sama memintaku untuk memberi ini dia bilang untuk mengundangmu ke dalam Pesta Pertunangan Nona Rias" Jawab Grayfia dengan wajah biasa saja "dan kau harus kesana jika, ingin Pertunangan itu tak terjadi"

Issei terlalu fokus kertas dan bicara lagi "Grayfia-San bagaimana dengan..." Tapi Wanita itu sudah menghilang "cepat banget Pergi"

"Kertas Apa itu?" Tanya Raynare mendekatinya dengan penasaran.

"Terlihat aku di undang untuk mengacau huh?" Ucap Issei menyeringai tau apa yang dimaksud Pelayan tadi "jika, aku sudah punya otoritas begini maka aku hanya mengamuk dan mengacaukan saja bukan?"

"Kau ingin menghancurkan Pesta pertunangannya?" Ucap Kalawarner tau apa yang dia maksud "kedengarannya menarik?" dia menyeringai sadis

"Aku ikut!" Teriak Raynare ingin ikut serta.

"Tidak!, kalian tak boleh karena aku akan ke Wilayah Para Iblis akan sangat Riskan mengingat kalian ini Datenshi dan akan jadi masalah karena peraturan disana cukup ketat" Issei menolak "dan Para Iblis akan mencurigai Orang-orang disana karena telah bekerja dengan Para Malaikat Jatuh"

"Aku ikut Nya!" Ucap Kuroka langsung ke wujud normal.

"Kalau kau apalagi, sudah jelas tak boleh" Issei Pokerface dengan aksinya yang sesuka hati saja "dan juga ini jadi urusanku biar aku kesana sendiri dan alasanku tak ingin kalian Ikut adalah karena tak ingin terluka itu saja"

"Ise.." Ucap Raynare tersentuh dengan ucapannya "kalau kau bilang begitu baiklah! Aku tak masalah tapi, kau berjanji untuk kembali lagi oke?" dia memberi ciuman di Mulut.

"Aku berjanji" Ucap Issei dengan mengacungkan jempol.

"Selain itu aku akan kesal jika kau kalah dari si Brengsek itu" Kalawarner menarik kepalanya dan membenamkan ke Payudaranya "maka dari itu kembali dengan selamat dan aku memberimu Hadiah lebih dari ini"

"Berjuanglah Issei-San" Ucap Asia menyemangati "semoga Tuhan memberkati keselamatanmu Auhhhh!"

"Oke" Balas Issei yakin tapi, ada sesuatu yang ada di Fikrannya saat ini kepada Nekomata Hitam itu "Hei, Kuroka jika kau berkenan aku bicarakan tentang ini" tapi, Wanita itu tak curiga apapun.

"Tentang apa?"

"Begini"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Bagaimana dengannya Grayfia kau sudah melakukan tugasmu?"

"Sudah dia terlihat tertarik dan akan kemari sebentar lagi jadi, tak usah khawatir"

"Jadi, begitu baguskah kurasa memang dia satu-satunya yang bisa mengatasi masalah ini"

"Kau sudah siapkan Rencanamu?"

"Sudah jika ada sesuatu yang buruk dan diluar rencana aku sudah bisa mengatasi ini"

"Baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan lolllll selesai juga aku buat Chapter ini dan sudah kubilang aku skip latihan karena bosan dan pertarungan Rating Game karena alasan Issei disini MC dan dia tak jadi Iblis wajar saja aku tak tampilin tentang Rating Game. Sekian**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dan kita ada lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya buat fic Highschool DxD saya dan ini serius dan Arc Riser berakhir, ohh ya satu hal lagi di Chapter ini ada Lemon jadi, skip saja dah kalau enggak suka dan kekuatan Issei, sudah kejelaskan di chapter sebelumnya bahwa bakal ada yang kutambahin dalam kekuatan dia karena, menurutku itu Menyedihkan jika sama dengan LN dan sekarang aku kasih tau bahwa Issei gak akan mengeluarkan kekuatan Sekiryuutei melainkan Hakuryuuko saja yang sudah cukup menghancurkan Riser dan kalian tunggu waktu ajah sampai Issei nunjukin kedua kekuatannya karena, dikeluarkan sekarang jadi, gak seru tapi bakal ada perubahan kok.**

 **P.s : terima kasih yang sudah menjawab Pertanyaan saya kemarin dan kurasa aku sudah lega jika mendengar kepastian ini yah, takut saja ada yang hoax tau sendiri bukan Dunia Maya kebanyakan yang gak benar daripada benarnya.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Phoenix Mansion**

"Wow! Nona Rias sangat manis sekali"

"Dia benar-benar seorang Putri yang cantik jelita"

"Wajar saja keturunan Iblis kelas atas gitu"

"Gaun itu sangat cocok untuknya"

"Dia beruntung yah, bisa menikahi Tuan Riser"

"Ahhh andai aku seperti dia"

"Hahhhh!" Rias hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar semua Komentar dari Pelayan yang ada Di Mansion ini dia tak peduli apa kata mereka dan tetap cuek saja _'Hahh! Hari burukku benar-benar dimulai'_ dia mengenakan Gaun Putih Panjang, dengan Penutup kepala, Sarung tangan Putih dan Higheels yang terlihat cocok.

Memang benar, setelah Pertarungan Rating Game dengan Riser dia langsung kalah karena tak diuntungkan dalam jumlah Peerage, dan sesuai Perjanjian jika dia kalah maka akan bertunangan dengan orang yang tak dia suka sama sekali dan itu benar-benar membuat dia tak bisa berbuat banyak apapun lagi.

 _"Menangkan Pertarungan ini dan kalahkan dia"_

 _"Tentu saja"_

"Issei.." Rias berguman dia tau telah membuat Perjanjian kepada pemilik Sacred Gear itu tapi, apa daya kekuatan dia tak seimbang untuk lelaki sialan itu _'maafkan aku jika, tak bisa menepati ini'_ dia berharap hal yang buruk bakal terjadi takkan seburuk yang diperkirakan.

Grayfia hanya melihat Adik Ipar dia dengan wajah Datar dan tak menunjukan Raut wajah apapun, tetap sebagai Pelayan dia ingin bicara tapi apa daya sebuah lingkaran sihir berapi mengacau apa yang ingin dia lakukan dan ekspresi Wanita itu kembali normal.

"Ahhh Riser-Sama anda tak boleh masuk kesini"

"Ini ruangan khusus untuk pengantin Wanita"

"Maaf tapi, anda tak diberi Izin untuk kesini"

"Ahhh tak usah khawatir lagipula aku akan jadi Suami sah dan hal seperti ini tak perlu ada Pengawasan" Jawab Riser kepada Pelayan dia dengan ekspresi seringai "Ahhh, Rias Sayang kau terlihat cocok dengan Gaun itu" dia tersenyum bejat.

Rias hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar Komentar ini "hah, kenapa juga aku harus mengenakan ini, dan itu terlalu berlebihan karena hanya mengadakan Pertunangan saja" ekspresi bosan dia menunjukan tak ingin berbicara dengan orang di depannya.

"Tenang saja ini hanya permulaan karena, aku akan buat Gaun yang lebih bagus dari ini" Ucap Riser menghampiri Gadis Crimson itu dan dia memegang dagunya "tentu saja dengan tambahan api akan terlihat cocok untukmu di Pesta Pernikahan nanti"

Rias menepis tangannya "selera kau buruk sekali, dan hentikan itu" dia tak suka ada yang menyentuh dirinya seperti ini.

"Hah, tenang saja kau akan suka jika sudah memakainya" Riser menyeringai melihat sikap Rias yang cukup keras kepala ini "bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang menarik, sebelum Acara itu" dia mendorong Gadis itu ke tembok dengan menjilat bibir sendiri seperti Predator dan bersiap memainkan tubuhnya

"Hentikan itu!" Protes Rias memberontak "aku belum jadi, Istri sah kau!" dia mencoba mendorong Lelaki itu tapi, tak bisa.

"Tenang saja ini hanya sebentar"

"Cukup! Aku belum siap!"

"Kenapa tak coba sekarang nanti akan terbiasa"

"Hentikan!"

Grayfia yang diam saja melihat ini ambil tindakan dan bicara "Maafkan, aku untuk mengacau tapi, Riser-Sama anda harus kembali untuk pembukaan acara Pertunangan ini" dengan nada Merintah.

"Tch, baiklah" Riser mendecak kesal karena hal seperti ini terganggu "baiklah, sampai jumpa di Ruang Resepsi Sayangku" dia menghilang dalam lingkaran Sihir.

Rias bernafas lega karena hal yang tak dinginkan takkan terjadi "terima kasih Onee-Sama" dia tersenyum terhadap kakak Iparnya.

Grayfia yang datar akhirnya tersenyum juga "tak apa ini kulakukan demi adikku" dia memegang Pundak adik Iparnya tapi, sadar Ekspresi Rias lain dari biasa yang dia lihat "terlihat kau sangat membenci sekali dengan hal ini" dia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Bagaimana tidak, aku harus melakukan hal tak ingin kulakukan" Ucap Rias benar-benar frustasi untuk berfikir jernih "benar kata Issei, Iblis Kelas Atas memang benar-benar menyebalkan melebihi manusia"

"Maafkan aku tak banyak membantu" Ucap Grayfia membungkuk, dia tak mengomeli adiknya jika berbicara kasar mungkin untuk sekarang dan dia malah setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Tak apa Onee-Sama aku tak menyalahkanmu bahkah, Onii-Sama juga tak bisa berbuat banyak" Ucap Rias dia tau hal seperti ini tak bisa dihindarkan kecuali dengan Rating Game "terlihat mimpi kecilku tak bisa terkabulkan" dia tersenyum sedih.

Grayfia memegang Pundaknya dan memberi ketenangan "tak usah khawatir kakakmu sudah melakukan hal ini, dan bentar lagi bakal ada kejutan"

"Kejutan?" Rias tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Lihat saja nanti" Grayfia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Pertunangan**

"Onii-Sama hebat yah, bisa memenangkan seorang Gadis dari Rating Game" Ucap Gadis kecil rambut Pirang dengan Gaya Kuncir dua seperti Bor "aku harap, hal seperti itu terjadi padaku juga" dia hanya blush kecil.

"Yah, begitulah nona Ravel" Ucap Wanita berambut Ungu yang setuju saja.

Dan sekarang situasi sangat Ramai dengan Para Bangsawan dan Iblis kelas atas yang berkumpul disini untuk menghadiri Dua Pertunangan antara Clan besar.

"Pertandingan tadi bagus juga yah, meski kita tau siapa pemenang sesungguhnya" Komentar Sona dia mengenakan Gaun biru Pendek, dan Higheels merah dan dia datang bersama Ratu dan salah Pion "tapi, kalian benar-benar memberi Perlawanan untuk dia"

"Yah, kita sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin walau akhirnya kalah juga" Ucap Yumi tertawa menghibur diri, dia mengenakan Gaun Kuning Panjang dengan menampilak belahan Dada, dan Sepatu dan Rambut Kuncir

"Fufufufu Pertandingan kemarin memang bagus tapi, sayang tak menang juga" Akeno tertawa kecil dia mengenakan Kimono Hitam dengan, Obi Merah, dan sendal Kayu, Rambut Kuncir Pendek.

"Tapi, ini belum berakhir sama sekali" Ucap Koneko datar dia mengenakan Gaun Pink Pendek.

"Benar" Sona mengangguk setuju tapi, ada sesuatu dari matanya yang tertinggal "bicara soal itu, aku tak melihat Lelaki yang bersama duo mesum itu? Dia tak kesini?" dia juga tak sadar bahwa Lelaki berambut Coklat ini tak ikut Rating Game.

"Ahh, maaf tapi, Issei-Kun bukan bagian dari Gremory jadi, wajar saja jika tak ada" Jawab Yumi dia berharap bahwa Lelaki itu kemari dan menghentikan hal ini "dia orang yang benar-benar kuat"

"Begitulah" Koneko sangat setuju.

"Ohhh" Sona hanya faham dan kembali perhatian ke depan.

Tak lama Riser muncul, dengan kemeja, berlapis Tuxedo, dan Celana Panjang, Sepatu yang semua serba Putih "selamat Datang kepada kalian yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk acara ini" dia melihat orang-orang yang kesini cukup banyak juga.

"Hari ini menjadi, hari yang besar dimana Clan besar akan bersatu dan membentuk sebuah keluarga, Aku Riser Phoenix dengan ingin menyatakan akan mempersunting adik dari Maou Lucifer dan juga sekaligus yang lain tak bukan adalah penerus keluarga Gremory yaitu Rias Gremory!"

Tak lama muncul Rias dengan wajah diam dan mata tertutup sementara Para Iblis lain hanya bertepuk tangan atas kehadirannya.

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan memulai-"

*Brakkkk!

"Ya, ampun benar-benar Pesta yang sangat meriah, aku bersyukur bisa kemari"

Terdapat suara orang lain dari balik Pintu yang terbuka secara paksa.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Issei!"

"Kau!..." Riser terlihat sangat marah karena moment dia terganggu "apa yang kau lakukan disini?... Dan bagaimana bisa masuk dengan mudah!" dia menunjuk lelaki berambut coklat ini dilain Sisi Rias hanya hening melihat ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa masuk?.. Bukankah sudah jelas lewat Pintu?" Ucap Issei dengan nada mengejek "lagipula aku tak melihat pengawal atau Penjaga disini jadi, wajar saja toh?"

"Bajingan kecil..." Riser menggetakan Giginya dengan raut wajah marah "kau, tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

"Tak tau dan tak peduli" Balas Issei santai dia tau dirinya mendapat Perhatian banyak orang di ruangan ini "dan yang aku Issei Hyoudou yang ingin lakukan adalah membawa Rias Pulang karena ini bukan tempat dia berasal" Dia mengacungkan jari tengah tanda menantang.

"Apa kau..." Riser langsung emosi meledak mendengar ini.

"Issei..." Rias menatap Lelaki itu dengan linangan air mata bahagia dan tak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

"Apa-apaan yang dilakukan Lelaki itu" Gadis Pirang bernama Ravel ini terlalu shock melihat apa yang dilakukan Lelaki itu yang sangat Gegabah.

"Penjaga-penjaga! Tangkap orang aneh itu!" Teriak Riser dengan suara keras.

Issei melihat Para Penjaga Mansion ini mengelilinginya "ahh, kufikir aku akan menikmati Prasmanan dulu tapi, yah kurasa sambutan yang kuterima disini kurang hangat" dia mengeluarkan Sacred Gear Hakuryuukou _'Maaf, Draig aku tak bisa memakaimu aku, tak ingin terlalu banyak perhatian dan pamer'_

 **[Baiklah lakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku melihat saja]**

*Slashhhh!

"Kau terlalu lama Issei-Kun" Ucap Yumi membantu dia membasmi Para Penjaga itu dengan Pedang.

"Issei-Senpai selalu saja tak tepat waktu" Ucap Koneko ikut menendang beberapa Penjaga.

*Blarrr!

"Ara! Ara! Issei kau datang di moment yang pas fufufu" Akeno tertawa kecil dan membantu juga dengan kekuatan Halilintar dia "kau cepatlah kesana karena sang Putri sudah menunggu untuk diselamatkan fufufu"

"Ahh, kalian terima kasih" Ucap Issei senang ada yang membantu dia bersiap tapi, ada seseorang yang berbicara dan semua hening.

"Ya ampun Pesta yang cukup meriah padahal ini hanya Pertunangan hahaha"

Issei terhenti dan melihat ke kanan ada Grayfia yang tengah menutup mata sambil menunduk dan disampingnya ada Seorang Pria berambut Panjang sebahu, dengan warna Merah Crimson, dan Mata Biru langit penampilan dia hampir mirip dengan Rias, mengenakan Baju Panjang ke bawah seperti Gaun dan Armor Metal di bahu ekspresi dia tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Onii-Sama!" Teriak Rias terkejut melihat kakaknya.

 _'Dia kakaknya? Tapi siapa orang ini? Kuat banget'_ Batin Issei melihat Figure Pria yang memiliki Aura yang sangat besar dan dia hanya diam dulu.

 **(Hmmmmm! Kita diam saja dulu dan nikmati Pertunjukan yang menarik ini)**

 _'Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia menyerangku?'_ Issei cukup panik juga melihat situasi.

 **(Mustahil, percaya saja padaku)**

"Ahh kurasa memang hal seperti ini bakal terjadi, aku tak terkejut" Ucap Pria itu yang terlihat sangat santai dan dia melihat ke arah Issei "dan, kamu Nak Hyoudou sang Pemegang Sacred Gear Hakuryuuko apa aku benar?"

"I-iya" Issei agak deg-degan menjawabnya.

"Maaf jika aku berbicara seperti tapi, apa yang kau lakukan ke tempat ini?" Ucap Pria itu dengan ekspresi senyum yang tak bisa dijelaskan

Issei menghembus nafas Panjang dan bicara dengan mantap "untuk membawa Pulang Rias itu saja karena dia akan bersamaku" Gadis Crimson itu mendengar ucapannya langsung blush berat.

"Ahh, begitukah? Aku senang hahah-Urkk!" Ucap Pria itu agak meringis karena Grayfia mencubit tangannya dan memberi Deathglare tak mengenakan "ahhh, maafkan aku padahal akulah sendiri yang mengundangmu kemari" Issei hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya.

"Sirzech! Apa maksudnya!" Teriak Riser sangat frustasi dengan kekacauan yang menimpa pesta Pertunangan dia.

"Aahhh bukan apa-apa hanya berbicara dengan anak ini" Ucap Pria yang diketahui bernama Sirzech ini "dan juga meski aku adalah Calon Kakak Iparmu setidaknya kau harus sedikit hormat denganku karena aku ini juga Maou" dia memberi Deathglare dan membuat Pria Pirang itu ciut.

 _'Njirrr, langsung diam'_ Issei Kagum melihat ini.

"Tapi, kenapa kau mengundangnya dan membiarkan dia mengacau disini?" Tanya Riser agak sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya "bukankah sudah jelas dari Hasil Rating Game itu bahwa aku yang menang dan Perjodohan ini tetap berlanjut?"

"Memang tapi bukankah hasil dari Rating Game itu jelas tak adil dan hanya berat sebelah" Ucap Sirzech yang sejak tak suka dengan keputusan ini.

"Apa kau tak terima dengan hasil kemarin?" Riser terlihat tak suka dengan cara bicaranya.

"Hahaha meski tak suka tapi, hasilnya yang seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi" Sirzech hanya tertawa dan tak terintimidasi "kalau aku mau, bisa saja aku hilangkan Rating Game itu dan membatalkan Perjodohan ini tapi, bukan itu yang kau inginkan sekarang'

" lalu...?" Riser ingin tau apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang menarik dan menghiburku di Pesta ini" Ucap Sirzech kembali senyum dan dia langsung melirik kepada Lelaki berambut Coklat itu "nah, Issei Hyoudou kau bilang ingin membawa Rias Pulang bukan?"

"Tentu saja" Issei mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua bertarung dan memperebutkan itu?" Sirzech memberi saran

"Apa maksudmu?" Riser terlihat tak mengerti.

"Begini kalian berdua bertarung satu sama lain dengan Taruhan Utama Rias" Jawab Sirzech menjelaskan "jika, Issei Hyoudou menang maka Pertunangan ini dibatalkan tapi, jika Riser Phoenix menang maka Pertunangan ini tetap lanjut bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau memberi saran seperti itu?" Ucap Riser dan sifat arogan dia kembali muncul "kenapa juga aku harus menghadapi cecunguk seperti dia" Issei memberinya Deathglare tapi dia tak peduli

"Sudah kubilang ada hiburan sedikit untukku" Balas Sirzech agak lelah menjelaskan hal ini "dan juga bukankah jadi, Pertunjukan yang sangat menarik dimana Phoenix dan Naga bertarung satu sama lain"

Riser hanya diam tapi, berubah jadi seringai "baiklah, kalau begitu kurasa Hiburan sebelum Pesta ini tak bakal buruk juga" dia terlihat sangat tertarik "dan sampai jumpa di Arena Orang udik" dia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Grayfia persiapkan semuanya" Perintah Sirzech.

"Baik" Grayfia menurut dan ikut menghilang juga.

Sirzech menoleh ke arah Issei "baiklah kau juga bersiap karena kita akan menonton Pertarungan kau di ruang VIP" dan dia berjalan mendekatinya sambil berbisik "kumohon menangkan Pertarungan ini untukku juga" dia langsung menghilang.

"Huh?" Issei menoleh tapi orang itu sudah tak ada.

"Kau yakin bisa mengatasi ini Issei-Kun?" Tanya Yumi agak khawatir.

"Tak apa aku kesini bukan tanpa persiapan juga" Balas Issei dia tau kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali dan takkan dia sia-siakan "dan juga aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan"

"Semoga berhasil" Ucap Akeno memberi semangat, Issei hanya menangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Arena**

Sekarang Issei dan Riser berada di Arena tarung sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa tapi, Issei Pikir Arena ini yang agak mirip dengan sebuah Colloseum di Itali kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kau tau apa yang kau dapat setelah ini?... Menyedihkan dan jadi Pecundang" Ucap Riser dengan ejekan yang merendahkan "setelah aku memenangkan Pertarungan menyedihkan ini, Rias akan jadi milikku dan aku akan bersenang-senang" dia menyeringai Bejat.

" menyedihkan" Komentar Issei yang malah membalas balik "kau yang bahkan tak tau apa yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa kau berfikir bakal menang melawanku?" dia malah balas meledek lagi.

"Kau rupanya banyak bicara juga yah bocah?" Riser menyeringai "kau tau, siapa yang kau lawan? Sang Imortal Phoenix bahkan kekuatanmu saja tak mungkin melukaiku"

"Hmmmm! Aku takut juga yah!" Ucap Issei dengan wajah Pura-Pura takut "Imortal? Bwahahaha yang kudengar saja sudah membuatku sakit perut" dia malah tertawa keras.

"Kau bangsat kecil..." Riser sangat marah sekali.

 **(Bwahahaha kau berhasil membuat dia kesal selamat)**

"Tapi, tak apa kau boleh berhalusinasi seperti itu.." Ucap Issei dengan mata Gelap yang tertutup Rambut "kenyataan sesungguhnya kau akan kalah dan mimpimu hanya akan jadi angan-angan saja percayalah!"

 **"Baiklah semua sudah siap rupanya"** Ucap Sirzech berbicara melalui layar Proyeksi **"Nah, Hyoudou Issei jika kau menang selain membawa Rias Pulang apalagi yang ingin kau minta akan kukabulkan"**

"Hmmmm mungkin kita bisa bicarakan ini secara Pribadi setelah memenangkan ini" Jawab Issei dipikirannya sudah terselip beberapa hal yang ingin dibicarakan "karena bertarung dulu Hadiah nanti belakangan"

 **"Tentu saja"** Ucap Sirzech setuju

"Sirzech! Kenapa kau malah memberi Hadiah kepada mahluk rendahan itu" Ucap Riser sangat kesal sekali "yah, kurasa dia takkan mungkin berhasil"

 **"Tak ada salahnya jika, aku memberi sesuatu kepada pemenang"** Ucap Sirzech langsung menghilang.

"Tch! Terserah" Riser mendecak tak peduli.

 **"Pertandingan antara Riser Phoenix dengan Hyoudou Issei dimulai"** Ucap Grayfia mengumumkan.

*Tongg

"Maaf, tapi biarkan aku seperti ini dulu sebentar" Ucap Issei mengepakan Sayap Sacred Gear miliknya dan tak lama tubuhnya bercahaya biru "baiklah Albion kita beri dia pelajaran" sambil mengangkat tangan.

 **(Hoooo!)**

 **(VANISHING DRAGON : BALANCE BREAKER!)**

*Clingg

Issei langsung masuk dalam mode Armor Robot Naga berwarna Putih yang terlihat sudah sempurna.

"Hmmmm! Menarik kau benar-benar serius" Ucap Riser langsung membuat Sayap Api "tapi, itu bukan berarti aku akan menahan diri karena taruhan ini sangat berarti"

Kedua Pria itu saling maju dan mengarah tinju mereka hingga beradu satu sama lain, Issei langsung mundur tapi, Riser langsung menembakan kobaran api dengan cepat tapi, Issei lebih dulu menghindar dia dengan cepat maju dan menendang bagian Perut dan menghempasnya agak jauh.

*Jduarrr!

"Bangsat kau!" Riser mengumpat karena dipermalukan seperti ini.

Issei bergerak cepat dan berdiri di depannya dan mengarahkan Pukulan tapi, Riser menangkap tangannya dia putarkan badan dan menendang wajah Issei tapi, Pemilik Sacred Gear itu berbalik badan dan langsung menjegal kaki Riser dan langsung menendangnya tanpa ampun.

"Grrr! Kau menyebalkan" Riser mengumpat sangat marah dia membuat Bola Api yang sangat besar diatas kedua telapak tangan "Coba hentikan ini bangsat!" dia melemparkan Bola Api itu dengan segala amarah.

Issei tenang dia hanya mengarahkan tangan ke depan **(DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!)** dia langsung menghisap bola api yang besar itu hingga tak tersisa dan Riser hanya terkejut karena serangan dia tak berguna.

"Apa itu? Dia menghisapnya?" Ucap Yumi cukup terkejut melihat ini.

"Wajar saja itu salah satu tehknik Sacred Gear dia" Ucap Sona menjelaskan "dimana kekuatan dia menghisap dan menyerap kekuatan orang lain dan satu hal lagi yang diserap menjadi kekuatannya"

 **(Baiklah Issei, tunjukan pada Burung Goreng itu bahwa ucapan dia salah, jangan kecewakan hasil latihan yang kau buat sendiri)**

Issei hanya terdiam setelah menyerap semua serangan itu "kau Pikir ini disebut serangan? Hah bahkan aku tak berkeringat sama sekali" dia terlihat menyatukan telapak tangan dan mulai bercahaya "akan kubuktikan serangan yang dimaksud sesungguhnya.

 **(DIVIDE BOSTANDING!)**

Kini api yang dia hisap tadi dibuat ulang lagi tapi, dari milik Riser sebelumnya, buatan Issei jauh lebih besar dan sangat panas " Coba, kau hentikan ini juga!" dia langsung melemparkan Bola api itu.

"Ahh, hal seperti itu mana berlaku untukku!" Teriak Riser dengan nada Arogan dan memang benar Bola Api itu mudah dia hancurkan.

*Swingg!

*Duagghhh!

Rupanya itu hanya pengalihan karena Issei bergerak cepat ke depan dan meninju Perutnya dengan sangat keras dan mengeluarkan Darah dari mulut.

*Guahhhh!

"Kurasa memang harus kugunakan ini" Ucap Issei melihat Riser yang bangun lagi tentu saja itu terlihat seperti biasa saja dan tak ada apapun _'kau pikir waktu yang tepat sekarang? Karena aku bisa menyentuhnya hanya Saja Regenerasi dia yang menyebalkan juga'_

 **(Gunakan saja tapi, untuk yang itu gunakan disaat moment yang tepat)**

Issei hanya menggerakan kaki ke tanah, kedua tangan dia Putar dan gerakan ke segala Arah, terdengar suara Percikan Air dan tak lama di tubuh Issei muncul Air yang berputar tentu saja semua yang melihat ini sangat shock.

"Air? Dia bisa memanipulasi Air?" Tanya Akeno yang tak tau dari kekuatan Issei yang asli.

"Kurasa itu memang dari segelintir kekuatan Sacred Gear miliknya yang baru dikeluarkan aku yakin masih ada yang lain" Jawab Sona.

"Tch, hal seperti itu takkan mempan kepadaku" Ucap Riser yang sangat Arogan sekali.

"Buktikan saja" Balas Issei.

Mereka berdua terbang ke udara dengan cepat dan saling mengadukan kekuatan satu sama lain, Riser mengeluarkan tendangan Api tapi, Lelaki itu memblock dan meninjuk muka Riser tapi, Pria itu masih bisa bergerak dan memberi tembakan Api dan membuat Issei terhempas ke bawah.

Riser langsung bergerak ke bawah dia memutar kedua tangan dan langsung membuat Pilar Api besar, Issei kembali berdiri dia membentuk Air berputar dan seperti tinju melaju ke depan dan menghentikan serangan Api itu dan menimbulkan asap yang banyak.

!

Riser langsung berada di depan Issei "kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Melawan yang jelas-jelas bukan tandinganmu sendiri dan kau masih saja berontak tak jelas!" dia membuat tinju Api.

Tapi, Issei berhasil tahan "bukan tandinganku? Berhenti bicara omong kosong seperti itu bahkan kau sedikit melukaiku" dia menarik lengan Pria itu ke bawah dan menendang wajahnya dengan dengkul tapi, dia belum selesai Issei memegang wajahnya dan menghempaskan ke bawah.

 **(DIVINDING SHOCK!)**

*Jduarrrr

Issei membuat Gelombang kecil di wajah Riser dan tiba-tiba meledak dengan daya kejut yang besar bahkan Para Penonton yang melihat ini terlalu shock bagaimana bisa seorang Phoenix yang Imortal dibuat terdesak seperti ini.

"Dia hebat yah" Komentar Sona terlihat tertarik.

"Benar" Tsubaki sang Ratunya mengangguk setuju

Tapi, ada seorang Lelaki yang tak diketahui namanya memasang wajah tak suka dan kesal karena orang itu mendapat perhatian dari Rajanya.

"Kau sudah lihat perbedaan kekuatan kita? Sangat Jelas" Ucap Issei langsung mundur "tapi, maaf saja kau takkan menikah dan aku akan membawa Rias Pulang"

Riser menggertakan Giginya dengan sangat marah "Bagaimana bisa kau sekuat ini padahal kau hanya Pion yang rendah, waktu Rating Game saja kau tak ikut! Bagaimana bisa kau yakin akan menang" dia benar-benar terlihat sangat malu sekarang.

"Memang tapi, kau salah aku ini hanya manusia" Balas Issei serius

Riser diam hingga akhirnya tertawa keras meski nyeri ditubuhnya masih ada "Hahahaha! Jangan membuatku tertawa yang benar saja! Mana ada Manusia yang lemah memiliki kekuatan hebat ini hahahaha kau ini mau melawak" meski Posisi dia terdesak tapi, tetap tak berhenti untuk mengejek.

"Terserah kau.." Ucap Issei tak peduli dia mengambil Botol kecil dari belakang _'hei, Albion akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat dan pulang_ ' dia langsung memecahkan botol itu ke udara dan tampak keluar Air

 **(Baiklah, kau sudah lumayan buat babak belur dia)**

 **(DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!) (DIVIDE!)** Issei mengumpulkan kekuatan disekitar dan menyerapnya bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah mengering "baiklah, akan kuselesaikan ini" dia menyatukan Air dari Botol kecil itu dengan Air yang dia buat dan membentuk Pusaran Air Raksasa semua orang dibuat kagum melihat ini.

 **(WATER BLASTER SHOOT!)**

Issei langsung menghempaskan Lelaki itu dengan Tinju Gelombang Air yang sangat besar dan menyeret Pria itu sangat jauh dan terlihat itu berhasil.

 _'Sekarang kita tunggu efeknya'_ Batin Issei menunggu.

Riser langsung bangun dan kondisi dia cukup buruk juga "Hahh, air yang seperti itu takkan pernah bisa melukai-Urgghhh!" dia tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri, rasa sakit, dan Panas langsung di tubuh dan wajahnya "Gahhhh! Kenapa dengan tubuhku!" Rasa sakit ini malah semakin menjadi dan tak hilang.

"Maaf saja tadi, Air yang kumasukan itu adalah Air suci" Jawab Issei dia dapat ini dari Asia sebelum dia kemari "dan kudengar Iblis sangat sensitiv dengan hal ini bahkan yang sekelas Imortal jika itu menurutmu akan terkena efek yang sama" dia melihat Wajah Pria itu yang buruk rupa dan hangus seperti terbakar sesuatu.

"Argghhh! Sial! Argghhh! Panas!" Riser berteriak kesakita dan memegang wajahnya yang sudah terlihat tak normal lagi 'jika, dia memegang Air suci seharusnya dia terkena efek yang sama..' dia melihat Issei yang memegang kalung salib 'tunggu! Jangan bilang dia?..'

"Kau salah sama sekali" Balas Issei menyadari tatapan Pria itu "sudah kubilang tadi, aku ini hanya manusia biasa bukan Iblis jadi, hal seperti ini takkan berlaku padaku bahkan aku masis bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan" dan tak ada rasa Miegrain seperti yang Asia biasa terjadi.

Issei berjalan perlahan menghampirinya dengan tangan mengepal yang memegang Kalung Salib dan mulai bercahaya biru yang berkilau dia bersiap mengakhiri hal ini.

"Kau...!" Riser terlihat bisa bangun meski agak kepayahan karena Rasa sakit ini masih sangat terasa "kau tak tau apa yang kau lakukan! Orang rendahan sepertimu takkan tau apa-apa! dan betapa pentingnya pernikahan ini untuk kelangsungan Iblis Kelas Atas?"

"Penting? Maaf saja aku tak minat dengan itu" Ucap Issei masa bodo dengan ucapannya "jika kau orang yang tertinggi, seharusnya kau tentang perasaan orang lain dan jangan seenak maumu saja, apa kau mengerti Arti dipaksakan? Sudah jelas bukan" tenaga dia sudah terkumpul di kepalan tangan.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti Perasaan dengan orang yang akan jadi Istrimu tapi, malah mengabaikan hal itu jadi akan kuhancurkan mimpimu itu"

Issei mengayunkan Tinju tepat dibagian Perut dan Pria itu berteriak kesakitan dengan keras wajar saja karena itu tambahan efek dari Kalung Salib Perak yang berefek juga pada Iblis tapi, Issei belum selesai dia menendang kakinya dan membuatnya tersungkur dan sekali lagi Issei meninju wajahnya dan membuat Riser terhempas jauh.

*Duarrrr!

Pihak yang menonton hanya hening dan tak bisa berbicara banyak bahkan melihat Klan Besar Phoenix yang dipermalukan oleh orang yang biasa seperti itu di Pihak Rias mereka hanya tersenyum karena sudah yakin dengan kemanangan ini.

"Issei..." Rias menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Terlihat kita sudah tau pemenangnya" Ucap Sona tersenyum

"Dia lumayan cerdik juga" Komentar Tsubaki yang dia tau tak ada yang spesial dari Lelaki itu tapi, sekarang agak berbeda "selain itu berkat Air Suci yang dia tambahkan, bahkan untuk sekelas Phoenix dia tak bisa beregenerasi lagi"

"Ara! Ara! Membuat tubuhku panas saja" Akeno tertawa kecil

Issei tau orang itu masih bertahan tapi mustahil untuk membalas balik dia arahkan kedua tangan ke depan "sampai Jumpa" muncul Cahaya yang berputar di kepalan tangan **(RINGED SPIRWILL!)**

*Cyuttt!

Dan seperti Laser yang sangat besar dan langsung tembus ke Perutnya dan membuat Riser berteriak lebih keras lagi dari sebelumnya dan darah keluar dari mulut.

"Ughh!"

"Kau masih bisa bertahan ya, sudahlah sekali lagi" Ucap Issei bersiap mempermalukan dia lagi tapi, ada suara orang lain yang menghentikannya.

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan! Kau menang!"

Issei melihat Gadis kecil Pirang yang menghalangi dia dan melindungi Riser jika diasumsikan itu adalah adiknya dan juga Issei pernah melihat dia waktu di Klub itu dan salah satu termaksud Peerage Riser.

 **"Pemenangnya Hyoudou Issei"** Ucap Grayfia mengumumkan

 **(Biarkanlah Dia Partner kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik sekarang Istirahat saja)**

"Baiklah.." Issei menurut dan melepaskan Armor Putih dan dia menoleh ke Gadis kecil itu "oh, dan satu hal lagi bilang pada dia untuk menghargai Pendapat seseorang, itu saja" dia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 _'Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku yang kalah padahal aku yang menerima tantangan ini!'_ Riser sangat marah yang tak bisa terjelaskan dan tak terima dengan kekalahannya _'jika aku tak bisa memiliki Rias maka tak ada satupun yang bisa!'_ dia bersiap memukul Issei yang lengah dengan Api.

Issei sadar dengan hal ini tentu saja akan terkena Gadis kecil itu juga dengan cepat dia menarik Ravel ke belakang dan membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan itu dan dia balas lagi dengan tendangan di wajah.

 _'Dia sebenarnya bisa menghindar tapi, dia memilih menyelamatkanku'_ Ravel hanya blush dengan aksi heroic ini dan ini seperti cerita dibuku yang pernah dia baca.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah" Ucap Issei tapi, keadaan berubah dan Ravel segera membawa kakaknya tapi, dia hanya terbang dilangit dengan wajah tak tau harus apa _'oke, setelah ini bagaimana?'_

Sirzech tersenyum senang melihat kemenangan ini "Grayfia bisa kau panggil dia kemari untuk membicarakan tentang Hadiah"

"Baik" Grayfia menurut.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Khusus**

"Jadi, sesuai dengan Perjanjian kau jika aku menang maka kau memberiku Hadiah?" Ucap Issei agak lebam dibeberapa wajah "tapi, bisakah aku yang meminta Hadiah itu?"

"Tentu sesuai Perjanjian" Jawab Sirzech tersenyum "dan sebelum itu biarkan aku Perkenalkan diriku dulu namaku Sirzech Gremory atau orang sering mengenalku Sirzech Lucifer aku salah satu 4 Maou besar"

"Ohhh" Issei mengangguk faham

"Dan juga Wanita disampingku dia Istriku Grayfia" Ucap Sirzech memperkenalkan Wanita itu "yah, meski kau sudah kenal tapi dia adalah-awww!" sebuah Harisen melayang ke kepalanya.

"Maafkan atas tadi, aku hanya sebagai Pelayan Pribadi saja" Ucap Grayfia dengan suara datar.

 _'Kompak juga'_ Issei hanya Sweatdrop melihat ini.

"Ohhh, ya tadi kau bilang ingin hadiahmu sendiri? Cepat katakan saja" Ucap Sirzech kembali ke topik "apa yang kau inginkan? Wanita? Pelayan Pribadi? Harta? Rumah besar? Atau yang lain?"

"Ini, agak berbeda dari yang kau sebutkan itu" Jawab Issei menghela nafas berat "tapi, apapun yang terjadi kau jangan bertanya hal aneh atau langsung ambil tindakan yang tidak jelas seperti menyerang tiba-tiba"

"Tentu saja" Sirzech mengangguk meski dia tak tau apa yang Issei maksud

Issei diam sejenak dan tau ini butuh waktu untuk hal seperti ini "bisa kau muncul jangan takut ada aku disini" dan tak lama muncul lingkaran sihir Ungu Gelap dan tampak seorang Nekomata dengan kimono Hitam.

Grayfia paling terkejut melihat ini "Kriminal tingkat S Nekomata Kuroka apa yang dia lakukan disini?" dia ingin menyerang tapi, Issei siap jadi tameng Pelindung.

"Tunggu dulu!" Sirzech menahan Istrinya dia sendiri juga terkejut dengan keadaan tiba-tiba ini "maaf, Nak Hyoudou bisa kau jelaskan kenapa ada dia bersamamu? Dan kenapa kau bawa dia kemari?" dia tak melakukan apapun dan diam dulu

"Itu dia yang akan jadi permintaan Hadiahku" Ucap Issei menjawab agak berbeda.

"Hadiah?" Sirzech tak mengerti.

"Jika kau tak faham, baiklah! permintaanku hanya satu.." Ucap Issei dan dia terlihat serius untuk ini "lepaskan Status Kriminal Kuroka dan biarkan dia bebas lagi tanpa harus dikejar"

*bammmm!

"Issei..." Nekomata Hitam ini tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Baru pertama kali aku mendengar ada yang meminta seperti ini" Sirzech pada ekspresi biasanya

"Yah, kau seorang Maou dan juga jabatanmu tinggi, selain itu kau punya otoritas tinggi untuk melakukan apapun yah, tak masalah bukan hanya dengan Permintaan kecil itu?" Ucap Issei menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Kau tau bukan apa yang dia perbuat?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Tau jelas" Issei mengangguk mantap "tapi, dia melakukan ini demi adiknya sendiri dan juga jika kau ada diPosisi yang sama mungkin kau juga akan melakukan hal seperti itu juga" Kuroka hanya diam mendengar ini Air matanya sengaja ditahan untuk tak menangis.

Sirzech diam beberapa saat lalu bicara "hahaha baiklah kalau itu permintaanmu aku terima lagipula hal yang sudah kau lakukan sudah setimpal dengan Permintaanmu"

"Sirzech-Sama anda yakin dengan hal ini?" Tanya Grayfia agak ragu dengan keputusannya.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sirzech dengan senyum "lagipula dia tipe Lelaki yang takkan meninggalkan tanggung jawab ataa perbuatannya sendiri"

" yoshhh!" Issei terlihat senang mendengar ini dan dia berbalik ke belakang "lihat Kuroka!? Kau sekarang bebas dan sudah tak perlu takut lagi untuk keluar kemana pun"

Kuroka langsung menangis kencang dan memeluk "Terima kasih! Issei! Aku sangat senang sekali!" Issei hanya membalas Pelukannya

Dan tak lama mereka lepaskan.

"Aku akan Pulang" Ucap Kuroka langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Issei hanya tersenyum tapi, dia sadar sesuatu "ohh, Sial Rias pasti sudah menunggu lama, aku harus cepat" dia langsung pergi tanpa pamit.

"Hahahaha orang yang lucu" Sirzech tertawa saja.

"Kau terlihat senang dengan keadaan ini?" Tanya Grayfia dengan senyum "apa karena Pertunangan dibatalkan atau ada Pihak yang kuat bergabung dengan kita?"

"Keduanya" Balas Sirzech menatap langit "tapi, siapa sangka ada Kaisar Naga Putih di pihak kita, cepat atau lambat dia akan berjumpa dengan Kaisar Naga Merah"

"Dan aku sangat nantikan itu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Hyoudou House**

"Hoaammmzz hari yang cukup melelahkan sekarang" Issei menguap lebar dan sangat capek setelah Pertarungan tadi dengan Riser dan dia ingin langsung segera Istirahat "hmm! Orang itu lumayan jika, saja tak arogan dan sombong mungkin Pertarungan akan lebih lama dan bagus lagi"

 **(Yah, setidaknya kau berhasil mempermalulan dia dan itu sudah cukup)**

 **[Hmmmm! Enggak bagus]**

"Ada apa dengannya?" Issei mendengar nada suara Naga itu yang terdengar sentimen.

 **(Dia ngambek karena tak ajak dia dan seperti itulah..!)**

 _'Yang benar saja'_ Issei memutar bola matanya tapi, setelah itu dia tak melihat Nekomata Hitam ini _'ahhh, mungkin sudah tidur'_ dan ketika dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebuah Pemandangan yang sudah tak asing baginya.

"Nya! Selamat Datang Master!"

"Dafuq!" Issei melihat sesuatu yang tak lazim disini.

Kuroka bukan telanjang atau mengenakan Kimono yang dilonggarkan, dia mengenakan Pakaian Pelayan yang jauh berbeda bahkan ini yang selalu ada di sebuah Anime H+, Pakaian Pelayan Hitam yang bisa dibilang minim hanya menutup tubuh depan dan belakang terlihat jelas punggungnya dan belahan Dada yang terlihat menonjol ke depan, sebuah Celemek Putih Kecil yang menutup bagian depan sedangkan Pantat tidak tertutup, dengan Stocking Putih Panjang, dan bando di atas kepala, Mode kucing diaktifkan dengan kuping dan ekor yang bergerak menambah kesan Erotisnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Kuroka?!" Issei Panik dengan wajah blush berat "cepat ganti Pakaianmu yang normal"

Tapi Nekomata itu cuek "apa maksudmu Master? Aku disini untuk memberimu ucapan selamat Datang Nya?!" dia mendekati Issei dengan gaya jalan sensual.

"Hei! Hei! Apa maksudmu itu! Cepat tidur sana!" Issei langsung mundur tapi, sayang dia malah terjatuh diatas kasur.

Kuroka tetap seperti itu dan menduduki Perut Issei "kau tak perlu panik Master, jika kau lelah tenang saja aku akan membuat orang pekerja keras sepertimu kembali segar lagi" dia membuka tali Baju Pelayan dan terlihat jelas dia telanjang dan menyisakan Stocking saja.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!" Issei masih mencoba berfikir Rasional.

"Master, sudah kubilang aku akan melayanimu Nya" Ucap Kuroka dia dengan pelan membuka Baju Issei "hmmm! Master memiliki tubuh yang bagus juga Nya! Aku suka" jari jemarinya mengelus tubuh yang lumayan berisi itu.

"Melayaniku?" Issei bingung harus berbicara seperti apa.

"Aku disini untuk melayanimu, kau boleh gunakan tubuhku semaumu" Ucap Kuroka sisi Pelayan mulai muncul "tak, peduli apapun yang kau perintah dengan senang hati akan menuruti Perintahmu"

 _'Ughh! Hei aku harus bagaimana?'_ Tanya Issei ke kedua Partnernya.

 **[Layani saja apa yang dia mau lagipula ini kesempatan kau untuk membalas apa yang dia lakukan padamu]**

 **(Iya saja, yang aku ragukan adalah apakah kau penyuka sesama jenis? Mengingat kau terlihat tak suka dengan hal ini)**

 _'Hei! Kalian menyebalkan!'_ Issei sangat kesal, dia terlihat memang taj punya Pilihan lain daripada harus seperti ini terus

"Apa Perintahmu sekarang Master?" Tanya Kuroka dengan telunjuk dibibir.

"Kau bilang aku boleh melakukan Apapun begitu?" Ucap Issei dengan seringai, mau tak mau dia memang harus melakukan ini meski keperjakaan dia jadi Taruhan "bukan begitu?"

"Benar, kau boleh menggunakanku sepuas Hatimu Master Nya!" Kuroka mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tidur terlentang dan lebarkan Pahamu" Issei memberi Perintah, Wanita itu menurut apa yang dia katakan _'baiklah, akan kucoba ini mungkin saja bisa'_ dia langsung menindih Wanita itu dan mencium Bibirnya.

Kuroka tak terkejut dia menerima Ciuman itu dan membalas Ciumannya, kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan ke leher Issei dan memperdalam Ciumannya, Issei awalnya terkejut tapi makin kesini malah terbiasa dan dia lingkarkan tangannya ke leher Nekomata itu.

Mereka saling bersentuhan mulut satu sama lain dan saling bertarung tak ada yang mau mengalah, Issei mendekapkan mulut Wanita itu lebih dalam dan membuat Kuroka mengerang dan akhirnya kalah dalam adu Ciuman.

Kuroka membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Issei mengakses semua di dalam mulut, Lelaki berambut Coklat ini mendorong mulutnya lebih dalam dan biarkan dirinya mengambil alih Wanita itu hanya mendesah di dalam mulut.

Tangan Issei bergerak sesuai insting dia memegang Dua Bola besar itu dan meremasnya membuat Kuroka ingin mendesah kencang tapi, Issei mengunci mulutnya Wanita itu cukup terkejut atas aksinya tapi dia memilih santai dan menikmati hal ini.

Mereka masih dalam mencium satu sama lain yang sudah didominasi Issei, kedua tangannya tak berhenti meremas Payudaranya, Lidah mereka mulai bertarung terus dan tentu saja Issei yang menang dalam adu lidah ini.

Issei sekarang terlihat menikmati hal ini juga, mulutnya tak henti untuk mencium Kuroka dan Lidahnya mengakses semua mulut Dalam Nekomata ini dan tak lama dia lepaskan "maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan tadi" wajah dia sudah blush merah.

"Sudah kubilang Nya! Tubuhku ini hanya untukmu Master" Ucap Kuroka dengan nafas tersenggal berat dan wajah yang sangat merah.

Issei sekarang bergerak ke bawah pada Bagian intim Wanita itu dia bisa melihat Lubang Intim yang keluar seperti Cairan kecil "baiklah, kita mulai" entah kenapa dia ingin itu dan langsung menijilati bagian Vaginanya.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Master!" Kuroka mendesah kencang merasakan lidah basah yang menyentuh bagian sensitiv "Ahhhh! Issei!" dia memegang Rambut Coklat dan menahannya membiarkan Issei seperti ini terus.

Issei terus menjilati bagian Vaginanya, dan kedua tangan dia meremas Payudaranya dan jari-jarinya memainkan Puting, Wanita itu tak berhenti untuk mendesah panjang dan keras untung saja dia sudah Pasang Pelindung jika, tidak mungkin akan membangunkan yang lain.

Kuroka merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat panas, setiap Issei memainkan bagian tubuhnya yang sensitiv, dia merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dan dia lepaskan dari tubuhnya.

'Sulit dipercaya aku menikmati ini juga' Batin Issei yang semakin kencang memainkan tubuh Nekomata ini.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kuroka berteriak Panjang dia merasakan Orgasm yang hebat melanda tubuhnya dan melepaskan sesuatu yang ia tahan dari tadi dia tak percaya Issei membuat tubuh dia Orgasm secepat ini "huhfft! Huhfttt! Ini benar-benar nikmat Master!"

"Ohh, maaf aku berlebihan" Ucap Issei dia bisa melihat Cairan kental yang banyak keluar dari intim Wanita itu.

"Tapi, tak baik jika kau menikmati sendiri Master Nya!" Ucap Kuroka langsung mendorong Issei dan membuka bagian Celana dan bisa melihat member miliknya yang sudah mengeras "Nya! Ini keras dan Panjang, tak mungkin ini masuk ke dalam tubuhku Master!" dia mulai mengusap member Issei dengan tangannya.

"Ugghhh!" Issei mengerang dia merasa tangan lembut menyentuh bagian bawah "he-hentikan itu, aku juga sangat sensitiv" tapi Kuroka tak peduli dan terus mengusap bagian intimnya.

"Baiklah, waktunya mulai" Kuroka mulai memasukan Milik Issei ke dalam mulutnya secara perlahan karena kalau langsung maka membuat tenggorokan tidur.

"Guahhh!" Issei mengerang keras dia merasa miliknya dihisap oleh mulut Dalam Kuroka yang basah dan licin "huhfftt! Aku tak tau dari mana kau belajar ini" dia merasakan juga lidah Kuroka yang terus menjilat sambil mengemut bagian intimnya.

Kuroka tersenyum dia tau hal seperti ini dari buku H+ yang dia baca tempo dulu tentang memberi kenikmatan kepada seseorang dan dia senang itu berlaku juga kepada Issei yang ekspresi wajahnya menikmati setiap yang dia berikan.

Kuroka terus menggerakan kepalanya ke bawah dan ke atas dengan cepat sambil bagian Issei terus dia emut lalu di lepaskan, Wanita Nekomata ini langsung menjilati bagian member Issei secara perlahan disetiap inci dan langsung memasukan semua lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Issei membelalakan matanya dia merasakan sesuatu yang keluar hingga akhirnya tak bisa tertahankan "ahhhhhh!" dia berteriak dan langsung menembakan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya dan melepaskan semua Orgasm yang dia tahan "fiuhhh! Ini benar-benar-owww! Maaf!" dia sadar Wajah dan Mulut Wanita itu penuh dengan Cairan Putih yang kental bisa disimpulkan itu Ejakulasi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali Master!" Ucap Kuroka memakan semua Cairan Putih ke dalam mulutnya hingga tak tersisa "kalau begitu kenapa kita tak mainkan saja intinya Nya?!" dia tidur terlentang sambil melebarkan Paha.

Issei memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan lubang Vaginanya "kau yakin ingin melakukan ini? Aku takkan memaksa atau kita bakal hentikan jika kau menolak?" dia ingin yakin apakah Wanita itu siap atau tidak.

"Aku siap Master" Jawab Kuroka tersenyum.

Issei menghela nafas panjang dia tau hal seperti ini adalah hal yang penting dan juga ini bukan main-main, dia secara perlahan memasukan miliknya ke dalam Vagina Wanita Nekomata Hitam ini, terlihat ekspresi Kuroka yang menutup mata, sambil memegang Erat Bantal berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang dia derita.

Issei berhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Kuroka "Kau yakin? Aku melihat kau terlihat sakit?"

"Ughh! Hmmn! Ini baru pertama kali bagiku Master jadi, pelan-pelan saja" Kuroka mengerang berusahan menahan sakit ketika Milik Issei menghantam keperawanannya "Maaf, tapi biarkan aku santai dulu"

Issei mengerti dia mendorong secara Pelan tapi, Kuroka tak bisa berhenti berteriak dia lalu merangkul leher Issei dan mencium mulutnya berusaha Menghilangkan Rasa sakit dan setelah masuk semua Issei tetap diam seperti ini dan bicara.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Siap dan gunakan aku"

Issei memegang Pinggulnya, dia mulai bergerak maju dan mundur secara Pelan, Kuroka hanya menutup mulutnya berusahan menahan nyeri dan nikmat yang dia rasakan ketika Issei menghantam semua tembok keperawanannya.

Issei melihat ke bawah dan shock ada Cairan Merah yang keluar "ka-kau.. Masih!.." dia tau hanya satu hal tentang ini.

Kuroka menempelkan telunjuk di mulut Issei "Ahh! Maaf aku memang seperti ini tapi, ini bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan hal seperti itu karena ini khusus mateku Nya!"

Issei mulai bergerak maju mundur, Sambil memegang Pinggul Kuroka yang tak bisa berhenti untuk mendesah dan merintih nikmat disaat semua Milik Issei menghantam semua organ sensitiv miliknya.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahh! Master!" Kuroka berteriak nikmat, mulut dia terbuka dengan lidah menjulur, kedua tangannya memainkan Bagian Puting yang telah mengeras "Nyahhhh! Master jangan berhenti Ahhh!"

Issei merasakan bagian Dalam Vagina Kuroka yang basah dan sempit secara keseluruhan dia mulai menikmati tempo ini "Urghhh takkan pernah" dia meremas Payudaranya secara kencang dan membuat Kuroka berteriak tapi, Issei mengunci mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit seperti itu, kini mereka berganti Posisi duduk dimana Kuroka di atas Pangkuan Issei, Lelaki berambut coklat itu memegang Pantatnya dan membantunya untuk bergerak ke atas dan bawah.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Issei!" Kuroka tak bisa berhenti untuk mendesah dia terlihat sangat menikmati ueforia dahsyat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan semua itu menghantam semua organ Sensitiv "ahhhhh! Uhmmmmm!" dia menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri.

Issei melihat Payudara yang memantul disaat dia menggerakan tubuhnya dan tak lama dia hisap bagian Puting kanan dan bagian kiri dia mainkan dengan Jari.

"Ahhhhh!" Kuroka merintih kencang sambil memeluk kepala Issei sangat erat.

Issei merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar lagi dari dalam tubuhnya, dia langsung menggerakan tubuh dan Pinggangnya secara bersamaan dengan cepat Hingga membuat Kuroka tak bisa menahan untuk berteriak.

"Nyahhhhhhhhhh!" Nekomata ini lebih kencang lagi tubuh dia sudah benar-benar sangat Panas dan membara dia tau Issei sudah sampai pada tahap Climax dan tak lama dia mendengar Issei berteriak.

"Arghhhhhh!"

Dengan sekali dorongan, Issei langsung menembakan Cairan Hangat ke dalam Vagina Wanita itu, Kuroka hanya merangkul leher Issei dan menciumnya sambil membiarkan rasa sensasi hangat yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan tak membiarkan keluar tersisa.

Dan setelah itu Kuroka langsung melepaskan Milik Issei dari Vaginanya "Ya ampun Master kau cukup banyak juga sangat mustahil tak hamil Nya?!" dia mengusap Perutnya.

"Maaf" Issei hanya tertawa kering

Kuroka menyeringai melihat Member Issei yang masih mengeras "ya, ampun berapa banyak stamina yang kau Punya Master" dia senang Issei tak langsung loyo mungkin karena efek Gen dari Naga.

"Entah" Issei mengangkat bahu.

Kuroka membelakangi Issei dan mengarahkan Pantatnya ke wajah Issei "kemarilah Master, kita belum selesai banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan" Issei melihat Sperma dan Cairan Rahim Kuroka yang keluar lewat lubang Vagina.

"Baiklah"

Dan mereka kembali melakukan aktifitas gila itu, terdengar suara tubuh yang beradu, Rintihan, Erangan, dan desahan di kediaman Hyoudou malam itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar tentang Issei Hyoudou?"

"Yah, dari Pertarungan Riser waktu itu"

"Dia orang yang sangat kuat kau ingin melawannya"

"Itu, sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk saling beradu Pukulan"

"Baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cutt maaf untuk lemon aku nulis sebisaku karena aku kurang pandai dalam menulis lemon jadi maaf yah.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmmmm! Dan kita come back lagi dengan cerita absurd dan setelah lemon yang gak jelas kemarin aku mulai ke Fic DxD dulu lah ohhh ya Anime bentar lagi yah, pas bulan April hmmm puasa yah dan juga bagi yang nonton tolong tahan dan nanti saja karena bisa makruh Puasa anda :v wkwkwk kalau gitu mah repot Pahala gak dapet Puasa juga Percuma, ohh ya di Indo banyak yang ngeluh tentang Grafik karena terlalu Moe sesuaikan dengan LN karena Grafik yang bagus ada di season 1 karena Aura Onee-Sama melekat tapi, di jepang malah mereka menyukai Grafik ini yah, intinya mah kembali ke selera masing-masing ajah deh.**

 **P.s : yupzz si Kunou muncul dan juga Penasaran dengan wajah Yasaka meski katanya Kunou Versi Dewasa tapi, aku agak ragu dan harus liat sendiri apa mungkin seperti FT Irene dan Erza? Ahh sudahlah nanti juga tau.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Kamar Mandi**

"Hahhh! Benar-benar melelahkan"

Issei menghela nafas di pagi hari merasakan, Mandi air hangat yang membuat tubuhnya lelah kini kembali menjadi segar bertenaga wajar saja setelah tubuhnya bertarung dengan Riser kini dia harus melakukan gerakan tubuh lagi dengan Gadis Nekomata Hitam ini.

Yah, memang setelah itu dia sudah kehilangan keperjakaan tadi malam melakukan sex yang indah dengan Kuroka kalau menolak itu mustahil karena dia bukan orang menikmati bahkan setelah dia ketagihan dan ingin melakukan lagi tapi, yang dia Pikirkan adalah jika kedua teman Mesumnya tau ini akan jadi masalah.

 **(Oi! Oi! Oi! Berhenti berfikir menjijikan sikapmu tadi malam membuatku ingin memukul kau jika bisa)**

 **[Sudahlah, manusia nemang seperti ini kau tak bisa memaksa sesuatu untuk ditahan]**

 _'Ohhh, diamlah Albion pendapat kau tak kumasukan sama sekali'_ Issei menggerutu kesal mendengar Ocehan Partnernya _'aku ini masih Remaja jadi, wajar saja aku tertarik dengan lawan jenis terlebih jika seperti itu'_

Dan dia berharap hal seperti ini tak diketahui dua temannya yang baka itu bisa-bisa menjadi heboh dan terutama Para Gadis terkadang yang selalu dibesarkan tapi, untuk saat ini masih aman sekali dan juga Mereka pernah buat Perjanjian meski Issei agak Ogah-ogahan

Karena moto mereka akan mendapatkan Pacar waktu Sekolah dan akan tetap Perjaka hingga menikah nanti yah, walaupun dia gak ikutan tapi tetap saja akan jadi sebuah masalah mengingat mulut mereka terlalu ember atau bisa dibilang cerewet suka menyebar Fitnah gak jelas.

Dia hanya duduk disana sambil merasakan Air hangat yang menyentuh Kulitnya tapi, tak lama dia merasa sepasang Benda lembut menyentuh Punggungnya bisa dipastikan ini Payudara tapi, milik siapa dia mencoba berfikir Kuroka mungkin tidak dia akan cepat bersuara, Raynare tidak dia melihat masih di kamar, hanya satu orang yang memiliki Ukuran Payudara yang besar ini.

"Kalawarner..." Ucap Issei menoleh ke belakang dan memang benar Seorang Wanita Berambut Biru Gelap menempelkan Payudaranya ke Punggungnya dengan erat.

"Gzzzz! Aku akan kecewa jika kau tak tau itu diriku" Ucap Kalawarner dia memeluk lelaki di depannya dengan erat sambil menggosokan Punggungnya dengan Payudara

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Issei tak menoleh ke belakang dia terlihat menikmati Gosokan ini.

"Aku mandi tapi, ada kau jadi lebih baik bersama daripada harus gantian" Kalawarner dia menjilati mulutnya dengan sensual "kau tak keberatan jika aku menggosok Punggungmu dengan tanganku atau kau ingin lebih?" dia cukup Kagum dengan tubuh Issei yang Profosional, dan agak kekar

Wajar saja Issei memiliki tubuh Atletis seperti itu karena waktu SMP dia berlatih Bela diri dan latihan Kendo kurasa itu cukup untuk membentuk tubuhnya sendiri di umur belia.

"Kenapa tak keduanya saja?" Issei menyeringai dia tau lawan bicaranya ini tengah menggoda

"Gzzz! Kau benar-benar Lelaki yang nakal juga" Kalawarner tersenyum saja dan mulai menggosok Punggung Issei dengan tangannya secara perlahan "bagaimana kau menyukai ini?" dia menggerakan kedua tangan ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Hmmmm! Yeah, tetap seperti itu" Issei mengerang nikmat merasakan sentuhan dari Wanita Dewasa ini.

Kalawarner tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya, tangannya terus menggosok Punggung Issei dengan sabun lalu bergerak ke pundak sambil memijatinya terdengar suara erangan kecil dari Issei dan menyeringai terus melanjutkan memijat pundaknya

Tak lama Kalawarner melepaskan tangannya dan berhenti memijat "ahhh, selesai sekarang kau lakukan ini padaku" dia berbalik dan menunjukan Punggungnya.

"Ahhh, Iya!" Issei merasa nyaman dengan tadi tapi, sayang harus berhenti kini dia berbalik dan mulai menggosok Punggungnya

"Hmmmm! Hahhhh!" Kalawarner mendesah kecil setuhan tangannya membuat tubuhnya agak Panas padahal hanya beberapa usapan mungkin efek Air Panas ini menjadi seperti itu yah bukan berarti dia tak menikmati.

Issei menggosok Punggungnya dia bisa merasakan Kulit Halus dan lembut dari Wanita Dewasa, dan bagian bawah dia mulai bereaksi ini bukan seperti dia mesum atau Bejat macam kedua Temannya yang Aho itu, mungkin karena sedang Masa Pubertas jadi ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis semakin tinggi selain itu bukankah hal normal jika melihat Wanita di depannya telanjang bereaksi.

Kalawarner menyeringai melihat Reaksi Issei, dia sengaja melakukan ini selain itu ini terasa nyaman dan nikmat setiap kali Issei mengusap Punggungnya, Rambutnya dia ikat supaya Lelaki itu mudah mengakses semua Punggungnya.

"Bagaimana?.." Tanya Issei tak berhenti mengusap Punggungnya

"Hmmmm! Kau seperti Pro" Kalawarner mengerang nikmat dia menutup matanya dengan nafas agak tersenggal "bagian, depanku dibasuh juga"

"O-oke!" Issei agak ragu tapi, dia lebih memilih menurut dan mengusap bagian Perut tangannya tetap di area itu berusaha untuk tak menyentuh atas dan bawah tapi, Kalawarner memegang tangannya dan menempatkan di Payudaranya sendiri.

"Gezz! Bukan yang itu tapi yang ini..." Ucap Kalawarner dengan suara menggoda, dia menyeringai melihat reaksi blush kecil Issei "cepat usap dan basuh bagian itu"

Issei mulai mengusap Dadanya deng sabun, dia merasa Payudaranya lebih besar dari Kuroka bahkan hingga telapak tangannya agak tak masuk tapi, kekenyalan Kuroka masih hebat yang jelas Payudara wanita dewasa agak beda sendiri Kalawarner mengerang nikmat sambil menghisap mulutnya sendiri.

"Hahhhhhh! Ayolah Babe! Aku tau kau lebih dari ini..." Kalawarner mendesah Panjang dia menghela nafas berat "seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Nekomata itu"

"Kau tau itu?" Issei agak terkejut karena Aksi kemarin kepergok tapi, tangannya dan berhenti mengusap dan memberi Pijatan pada Buah Melon yang lembut itu "tapi, bagaimana bisa?" dia ingin tau.

"Geezz! Jika kau ingin melakukan itu Kuncilah Pintu dulu hmmm!" Kalawarner agak mundur, menyadarkan Punggungnya ke tubuh Issei agar lebih mudah "aku, ingin bergabung tapi aku memilih abaikan saja karena aku tak ingin menganggu" meski kenyataan dia Masturbasi sambil melihat adegan itu.

Issei hanya diam saja, dia tau jika seperti ini bakal bereaksi lebih keras selain itu Wanita di depannya tak berhenti untuk mengerang sambil mengusap Payudaranya dan di perparah Wanita itu bersandar di tubuhnya dan bisa mencium Aroma Farpum dari Sabun yang merangsang ke hidung.

Kalawarner melihat ke belakang "apa, yang kau lakukan daripada diam saja cepat lakukan itu!"

"Kau yakin?" Issei ingin memastikan.

"Ohhhh, ayolah kau sudah memainkan tubuhku seperti itu!" Kalawarner mengerang kesal tubuhnya sudah Panas "terserah mau kasar atau lembut karena tak ada kesempatan lain"

Issei langsung meremas Payudaranya secara kasar membuat Wanita itu mendesah Panjang, tangannya terus memainkan Buah Kenyal itu sambil memutar-mutar

"Ahhhhh, Lagi..." Kalawarner mendesah nikmat tangannya memeluk kepala Issei sementara Lelaki itu Memutar Payudaranya "Hmmmm! Ahhhhh!" dia menutup matanya dan mengigit mulutnya sendiri merasakan sensasi Panas di tubuhnya.

Issei tau ini tak bisa ditahan, dia terus meremas dengan kencang Payudaranya membuat Wanita mendesah Panjang tak karuan, jarinya memainkan dan memutar Putingnya yang keras membuat Wanita Berambut Biru Gelap itu merintih.

Issei mencium lehernya sambil menjilati lehernya yang lembut dan menghisap kulitnya membuat Wanita itu kembali merintih nikmat dengan menutup Mata sambil memeluk Erat kepalanya

Issei ingin yang lebih dari ini tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah dengan incaran bagian Vagina tapi, sebelum itu terjadi terdengar suara yang tak suka dari yang lain.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan seperti ini!"

Issei menghentikan memberi kenikmatan ke Wanita itu dan melihat Seorang Gadis Datenshi yang lain yaitu Yuuma dalam Mode aslinya, memasang wajah tak suka dan hanya mengenakan handuk Kecil dan menampakan lekuk tubuh indah, dan Payudara yang tak kalah besar.

"Oh, hey Ray.." Sapa Kalawarner dengan wajah tak bersalah tapi, Blush tadi belum hilang, dia ingin yang seperti itu namun sekarang harus terganggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!.." Raynare memberi Deathglare ke temannya ini, dis tau apa yang mereka lakukan kalau saja tak cepat kesini maka sudah kelewatan batas "dan singkirkan tubuhmu itu, harusnya aku yang membasuh tubuh Ise-kun!"

"Geezz! Kau ini tak perlu marah seperti itu" Kalawarner sangat tenang dan tak peduli dengan kemarahan kawannya "bukankah kau bilang siapa cepat dia dapat?" dia memeluk Issei lebih erat dan membuat Payudaranya terhimpit dengan Dada Issei itupun sengaja memancing perhatian.

"Kau..." Raynare menggertakan Giginya dengan sangat kesal karena kalah adu bicara.

"Daripada kau menggerutu tak jelas seperti itu kenapa tak kemari?" Ucap Kalawarner dengan nada Provokatif "aku yakin kau ingin merasakan sentuhan yang nikmat itu?" dia memeluk Issei lebih Erat dan mencium lehernya.

"Baiklah!" Raynare lebih memilih mengalah, dia menjatuhkan Handuk dan telanjang bulat langsung nyebur Issei bisa melihat Payudaranya yang memantul dan besar juga dengan Puting Pink yang terlihat indah "Nee! Ise-Kun, tolong basuh Punyaku juga" dia memegang tangan Issei dan menempatkan di Payudaranya.

Tapi, sebelum Issei melakukan apapun ada Tamu lain yang datang Seorang Gadis Berambut Pirang dan mengenakan handuk "apa kau ingin kemari juga Asia?" dia menatap Biarawati itu yang tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hmmmmm!." Asia tak tau harus berbicara apa dia sebenarnya agak malu melihat Pemandangan ini dan mencoba memberanikan diri dengan melepaskan Handuk juga "aku ingin dibasuh Issei-San!" dia berteriak.

"Wow, Asia kau berani juga" Komentar Raynare tertawa.

"Bagus.." Issei hanya Sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kuoh Academy**

Hari yang biasa di Sekolah ini tak ada yang satupun spesial atau terjadi hari ini sekarang waktunya Istirahat, Issei memilih memakan bekal yang dibuat oleh Kuroka di kelas saja, untuk Yuuma dan Asia mereka pergi bersama dengan Teman Gadis yang lain selain itu dia tak melihat dua teman bakanya mungkin saat ini tengah mengintip di ruang Loker Para Gadis.

 **[Kau terlihat tak bersemangat makan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal Pikiranmu?]**

"Ahhh, bukan apa-apa" Jawab Issei yang hanya makan beberapa suap saja biasanya selalu lahap.

 **(Mungkin masakannya kurang enak jadi tak berselera makan)**

"Bukan itu yang jadi masalahku masakannya memang enak tapi ini lain lagi.." Ucap Issei tak tau harus berbicara apa.

 **(Lalu?...)**

"Aku bingung semenjak aku melakukan itu dengan Kuroka tiba-tiba saja tubuhku Panas terlebih waktu Mandi tadi Emosiku tak bisa ku kontrol yah, kau tau aku kayaknya ketagihan.." Jawab Issei blush jika tak ada yang menggangu mungkin Wanita Datenshi itu sudah habis "rasanya seperti aku ingin mendorongnya ke lantai dan melakukan semauku"

 **[Ohhh, itu efek dari Musim Kawin Para Naga biasanya itu sering terjadi bahkan Pemilikku sebelumnya juga seperti yang kau rasakan]**

 **(Tak Peduli apapun itu selama lawan jenis tubuhmu akan Panas tapi, sisi baiknya kau bisa mengontrol itu tapi saranku saja jangan terlalu banyak menahan nanti akan buruk ke tubuhmu sendiri)**

"Jadi, aku harus melakukan itu terus?.." Ucap Issei tak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

 **(Tepat, terlebih jiwa kau yang Manusia sudah menyatu dengan Jiwa kita yang Naga jadi sifat maupun apapun itu sudah terhubung tapi, yah kau akan bertingkah Possesive)**

"Possesive?" Issei tak tau apa maksud kalimat ini.

 **[Yah, seperti jika kau melihat Seorang Wanita berjalan dengan Lelaki lain biasanya kau takkan suka dan tak ingin dia dimiliki orang lain]**

"Ohh bagus.." Issei tak bisa membayangkan apa hal yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya tapi, tak lama Kepala dia terasa dipukul oleh sesuatu.

*Duaggghhhh!

Issei menoleh ke belakang dengan kesal "Hei, apa-apaan kalian ini" dan rupanya itu kelakuan dua orang Baka yang satu botak, yang satu kacamata "kalian ingin cari Masalah denganku!"

"Apa-apaan? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Teriak Matsuda mencengkram Kerah Baju Issei.

"Dasar Pengkhianat kau! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janji aliansi kita!" Teriak Motohama dengan air mata mengalir.

"Tak tau.." Issei hanya Pokerface.

"Kita akan mendapatkan Pacar di Tahun ini secara bersama!" Jawab Matsuda dengan Pose sok keren.

"Dan kau menghancurkan Perjanjian itu dengan memiliki Pacar lebih dulu!" Ucap Motohama merasa kesal "kita tertinggal selangkah dari kau bahkan yang sudah mendapatkan Pacar Cantik, Imut, dan Juga Dada Besar macam Yuuma-Chan!"

"Kalian ini tenanglah.." Ucap Issei agak risih karena seisi kelas memperhatikan kemari.

"Ohhh, ya Issei ngomong-ngomong kita mendengar Rumor tak sedap tentangmu" Ucap Motohama kembali tenang "dan seluruh Sekolah sudah tau tentang ini"

"Tentangku?" Issei agak curiga dengan hal ini.

"Yah, Rumor Alasan kau masuk ke Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib adalah dengan mengancam Rias-Oneesama dan Akeno Onee-sama untuk melakukan hal Ecchi dengan mereka" Jawab Matsuda, Issei hanya cengo mendengar ini "dan juga Rumor mengatakan tentang kau Mencabuli dengan Gaya keras Maskot Sekolah Kita Koneko Tojou dengan tubuhnya yang mungil itu"

"Dan juga rumor mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki hubungan Gelap dengan Yumi Kiba juga santer terdengar" Sambung Motohama.

Issei hanya menyipitkan matanya "biar kutebak yang menyebarkan Rumor itu kalian bukan?"

"Hehehe begitulah habisnya kita iri dengan kau yang selalu dekat dengan Gadis Bisojou" Matsuda hanya cengengesan Gak jelas

"Maka dari itu kita buat rumor buruk tentang kau, supaya tak ada Bisojou lagi yang mendekati kau" Ucap Motohama tak merasa bersalah dengan tindakannya.

"Terkadang aku bingung, kenapa aku Punya teman seperti kalian" Issei Sweatdrop.

"Astaga, Naga belum juga siang sudah membahas hal Bejat dan kotor"

Issei melihat ke kanan dan ada Raynare juga Asia yang datang kemari mungkin sehabis di kantin bersama Gadis lain Berambut Coklat, dengan Kepang Dua, Mata kuning, mengenakan Kacamata bulat besar yah, dia juga Si Mesum Aika Kiryu.

"Aika kiryu, apa-apaan kau inu.." Ucap Matsuda

"Ini bukan urusanmu" Ucap Motohama.

Gadis bernama Aika ini melirik Ke Gadis Berambut Hitam Panjang "ya ampun! Yuuma-Chi dari sekian banyak Lelaki kenapa orang seperti Hyoudou yang kau jadikan Pacar"

"Ahhh, aku juga tak tau tapi, aku senang sekali jika dengan Ise-Kun" Jawab Yuuma dengan ceria, tak Peduli apapun itu yang jelas dia hanya untuk Issei "daripada Lelaki lain yang tak jelas Asal-usulnya lebih baik Ise-Kun yang terkadang selalu romantis"

Aika hanya mengangguk kini dia ke Gadis sebelahnya "Astaga Asia-Chi padahal kau cantik dan baik tapi kenapa kau berharap Hyoudou menjadikanmu Pacar padahal dia sudah Punya, selain itu banyak lelaki lain yang berharap apa kau ingin jadi Pacar yang kedua oleh Hyoudou hmmn?"

"Pa-pacar ke-kedua.." Asia langsung Panik dengan wajah malu

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Apa maksudmu itu!" Issei tak terima dengan ucapannya "lagipula aku dititipkan dan jaga amanat dari Orang tua mereka untuk tinggal di rumahku"

"Sialan kau Issei!" Motohama menangis karena harus kalah dalam soal asmara.

"Yah, yang Jones seharusnya meratapi nasib saja" Ucap Aika yang terlihat mengejek dan sangat puas sekali "kalian memiliki nasib berbeda mungkin kalian kurang beruntung"

"Ahh, ada apa Yuuma-Chan?" Tanya Issei.

"Kau disuruh berkumpul di Klub" Jawab Yuuma

"Ini Perintah dari Buchou" Sambung Asia

"Baiklah" Issei mengangguk dan membereskan bukunya terlebih dulu "aku akan ke klub jadi diamlah baik-baik" dia Pergi diikuti Dua Gadis lain dan tatapan iri dari kedua temannya

"MATI SAJA KAU ISSEI!"

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib**

*Krakkkk

"Aku datang.." Ucap Issei membuka Pintu namun dia datang agak telat karena disana ada Rias yang duduk di meja, Akeno menyiapkan teh, Koneko duduk di Sofa dengan ngemil, Yumi membaca buku, dan Kalawarner hanya duduk erotis di dekat Jendela "Hmmmm, kau memanggilku Rias?"

"Ya.." Gadis Berambut Crimson mengangguk.

"Silahkan.." Ucap Akeno memberikan Teh.

"Terima kasih" Balas Issei tersenyum menerimanya dia ingin berbicara tapi, terdengar suara ketukan Pintu.

*Tok *Tok

"Masuklah!" Perintah Rias

Dan tak lama Pintu terbuka, Issei melihat ke arah Pintu dan rupanya sekelompok tamu kemari yang kebanyakan Para Gadis dan hanya ada satu Pria Berambut Pirang, Issei hanya kenal dua Gadis di depannya Gadis Berambut Pendek Hitam, dengan mata Ungu, dan Kacamata dia adalah Ketua Osis Souna Shitouri dan sang Wakil Ketua Tsubaki Sinra, Gadis Berambut Hitam Panjang, dengan mata kuning, dan Kacamata bisa dikatakan adalah Anggota Osis semua kemari.

"Ahhh, Sona selamat Datang" Ucap Rias menyapa sahabatnya "ada yang bisa kubantu dengan kedatangan kalian semua kemari?"

"Ahh tidak Rias aku hanya ingin Memperkenalkan Peerage milkku" Jawab Sona dengan senyum.

"Peerage?.." Issei agak bingung kenapa Anggota Osis tau Soal masalah

"Ahhh tidakkah kau memperkenalkan aku Pada Hakurryukou Rias?" Sona tak terkejut melihat Reaksi Issei.

"Ahh, jadi begini Issei nama Asli dia Sona Sitri, dia juga sama sepertiku Iblis kelas atas dan dari Bangsawan keluarga Sitri" Ucap Rias menjelaskan "merupakan Sahabat aku dari masa kecil, kita berteman baik dan di belakang dia adalah Peerage miliknya"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Sona-San, dan Tsubaki-san" Ucap Issei membungkuk badan dia sedikit hormat dengan orang yang baru dikenal "aku Hyoudou Issei"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Hyoudou-san" Ucap Sona tersenyum kecil "seperti yang Rias katakan aku ini juga Iblis dan ngomong-ngomong jika kau memanggilku di luar Panggil saja Souna Kaichou"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga" Ucap Tsubaki Balas membungkuk

"Baiklah" Issei mengangguk

Seorang Lelaki berambut Pirang maju dengan tangan terlipat "jika, kau tak tau aku namaku Saji Genshirou dan aku mengkomsumsi 4 Pion jika dibandingkan denganmu kau bukan apa-apa" tingkah dia terdengar sangat congkak sekali.

"Oh, bagus sekali" Ucap Issei Pura-Pura kagum, dia cukup malas untuk menghadapi tipe orang seperti ini sama seperti Riser "salam berkenalan denganmu" dia malas untuk membungkuk.

"Hah, kudengar Reputasimu menyebalkan juga mengingat kedua temanmu yang bejat itu selalu saja mengintip" Ucap Saji dengan nada yang bertambah Arogan "aku tau jika kau dekat dengan rendahan seperti mereka jadi tak heran seleramu buruk jika Rias-Sama merekrutmu menjadi Peeragenya mungkin sudah jadi Pecundang ahh jika aku jadi kau akan kutinggalkan mereka tak yang berguna sama sekali seperti sampah"

"Hei, terserah kau mau bicara apa denganku tapi, jika terhadap temanku takkan bisa kutolerir" Issei memberi Deathglare mulai terlihat sangat kesal "meski mereka mesum tetapi, mereka tetap temanku jadi kau tak bisa seenaknya berbicara buruk" meski terkadang yang dibela selalu membuat masalah.

"Ohh, kau mau mencobanya tuan Besar?" Saji dengan nada mengejek "kenapa kita tak selesaikan masalah Lelaki ini diluar"

"Oh, silahkan saja" Issei tak takut menerima tantangannya

 **[Aku merasakan naga Vritra di dalam tubuhnya]**

 **(Oh, aku terkejut juga dia tersegel dalam Sacred Gear seperti kita entah apa alasannya)**

"Saji Cukup!" Sona memberi Peringatan dengan nada serius "kau tak boleh bertingkah seperti itu dia jauh lebih kuat darimu bahkan apa kau lupa dia yang mengalahkan Riser Phoenix yang Imortal itu"

"Tidak mungkin dia..." Saji tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaichou

"Itu kenyataan Saji" Ucap Sona membetulkan kacamatanya, dia ingin memarahinya dengan tingkah tadi namun mencoba untuk sabar "dan juga alasan dia tak jadi Peerage Rias karena Hyoudou-San tak mau dan jika jadi Pelayan Iblis dia menghabiskan 8 Pion dan 4 mutasi"

"Tch.." Saji mendecak kesal karena harus mengalah tapi, juga tak bisa terima kenyataan bahwa dia lemah.

"Ahh, maafkan aku atas tingkah Pionku Hyoudou-San" Ucap Sona kembali kalem "dia memang seperti ini apalagi waktu direkrut Pertama kali menjadi Iblis"

"Tak masalah lagipula aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu" Balas Issei

"Ahhh Semuanya salam kenal!" Asia agak canggung mencoba memberanikan diri "Aku Asia Argento, aku ini Bishop Buchou"

Saji langsung mengambil lengan Asia dan bersalaman "dan salam kenal juga Manis aku Saji Genshirou Seorang Lelaki tampan yang akan jadi pangeranmu" dia tersenyum tentu saja itu senyum bejat Gadis Berambut Pirang itu terlihat Gugup

Issei melihat ini dan langsung mengambil tangannya "oke, Itu cukup senang berkenalan denganmu Saji jika satu jari kau menyentuh Asia maka kupatahkan lenganmu" Dia tersenyum jahat sambil memencet kencang tangannya membuat Lelaki Pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Wow seperti buku yang kubaca Naga sangat Possesive sekali dengan Pasangannya" Komentar Raynare

"Dia benar-benar gila" Kalawarner hanya geleng-geleng

"Oh terlihat kau sulit sekali dengan Peeragemu terlebih ada Datenshi disini" Ucap Sona melihat Perang saraf antara Saji dan Issei.

"Hah, ini sudah hal biasa" Rias tersenyum "kau juga terlihat repot dengan salah satu Pionmu"

"Begitulah"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hyoudou House**

Tak ada yang istimewa di kediaman ini bahkan sang Pemilik rumah tak banyak melakukan Apapun, Ayah Issei saat ini Pergi bekerja, sementara Ibunya tengah di dapur memasak sesuatu, dia bisa melihat Raynare dan Kuroka bermain Playstation terlihat Game yang mereka mainkan adalah Tekken 5 semenjak beberapa Gadis tinggal di rumahnya nampak tak pernah sepi sedangkan Datenshi yang satunya tengah Asik membaca Majalah tentang Wanita meskipun Majalah itu sudah bekas milik Ibunya yang dibeli beberapa Hari yang lalu.

"Hahhh!" Issei menghela nafas Panjang dia juga hanya tiduran di Sofa sambil membaca sebuah Manga.

"Terlihat kau sangat bosan huh?" Komentar Kalawarner melihat Ekspresi Issei, dia mengenakan Tanktop Ungu Pendek, dan Celana Pendek yang cukup enak untuk dilihat tapi, meskipun Para Gadis mengenakan Pakaian yang terkesan terbuka dan Sexy Ibunya tak mempermasalahkan ini.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau harus melakukan apa" Balas Issei ada sih rencana dari kedua temannya mengajak ke suatu tempat tapi, dia tolak karena sudah tau tujuannya apa.

"Hmmmm, kenapa kau tak ikut bermain bersama mereka?" Kalawarner menunjuk dua orang yang terlihat sangat asyik sekali bermain.

"Yossh! Menang lagi!"

"Kau ini curang selalu menggunakan itu"

"Yang penting menang :p"

"Aku ingin tanding Ulang dengan taruhan yang menang boleh tidur sendirian bersama Ise-Kun"

"Baik siapa takut!"

"Akan ku kalahkan kau!"

"Kurasa lebih baik biarkan saja mereka" Jawab Issei yang melihat kedua Gadis ini sangat serius sekali hingga diganggu pun sangat mustahil "kau sendiri kenapa begitu tertarik sekali dengan bacaan Majalah"

"Yah, sebelum aku tinggal di rumahmu aku sudah tertarik dengan ini" Jawab Kalawarner dia menunjukan bagian Halaman yang seorang Model dengan Pose sensual mengenakan Bikini dan G-string "apalagi bagian ini dari yang kubaca hanya dengan cara dan Pakaian seperti ini bisa membuat Lawan Jenismu tertarik yah, terlihat tak buruk mungkin akan kucoba sesekali"

 _'Ahh, ini Pasti kerjaan Ibu yang lupa membereskan'_ Issei Pokerface dan baru sadar yang dibaca Wanita itu adalah Majalah Dewasa dan tak lama terdengar suara Bel

*Ting *Tong

"Biar aku saja" Ucap Issei langsung berjalan dan ketika membuka Pintu dan melihat semua Anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib ada disini tanpa terkecuali "errr! Ramai-ramai begini datang kemari ada Perlu sesuatu kah?"

"Maaf Issei ini mungkin mendadak tapi, bisakah aku meminta bantuan darimu?" Ucap Rias dengan nada memohon

"Baiklah apa?" Tanya Issei dia agak terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka kemari

"Saat ini Ruangan Klub sedang di Perbaiki untuk beberapa hari bisakah kita gunakan rumahmu sebentar untuk hal ini" Jawab Rias dengan mode mata anak Anjing meski hal itu tak ada efek sama sekali "boleh yah,?"

"Iya deh, tapi hanya sampai Ruangan itu sedang diperbaiki jika sudah itu kalian booeh kembali lagi" Jawab Issei dia tau jika menolak akan berbuntut Panjang.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Ada Gadis-Gadis Cantik di rumahmu fufufu!" Akeno tertawa kecil

"Aku sudah mensyukuri hal ini" Issei Sweatdrop

"Nya! Apa itu Shirone!" Kuroka berhenti bermain dan langsung berlari memeluk adiknya "Lama tak berjumpa Nya!"

"Hei, Selesaikan dulu!" Teriak Raynare kesal namun diabaikan begitu saha.

"Nee-Sama" Koneko tersenyum melihat Kakaknya.

"Ehhh ada kedatangan Tamu rupanya" Ucap Ibu Issei yang melihat ada beberapa Gadis yang berdiri di depan Pintu "Issei kenapa kau tak ajak masuk"

"Aku tau" Issei hanya Patuh.

"Ayo masuk kebetulan sekali Ibu sedang membuat beberapa Camilan" Nyonya Hyoudou tersenyum senang "selain itu mungkin kalian tertarik dengan melihat-lihat" dia menunjukan Dua buku besar,Issei membelalakan matanya dan tau apa yang di dalam buku itu.

 _'Ibu benar-benar kebangetan!'_ Batin Issei berteriak kesal karena di dalam buku itu adalah Foto-Foto dirinya semua.

"Tentu" Balas Rias

Dan sekarang semua sudah masuk dan kembali tenang yang tadinya sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing kini berkumpul jadi satu bukan tanpa alasan tapi, memang nyatanya Ibunya saat ini tengah memamerkan semua foto dirinya kepada Para Gadis ini yang terlihat tertarik sekali.

"Ini Issei waktu TK, Ini Issei waktu Perayaan Ulang tahun dan ini waktu masuk Sekolah SMP" Nyonya Hyoudou menjelaskan semuanya dengan rasa tak bersalah "dan ini waktu kunjungan darmawisata"

"Wow, Issei kecil telanjang fufufu!" Akeno tertawa kecil melihat Issei kecil tanpa merasa malu telanjang sambil minum.

"Issei telanjang.." Rias sangat antusias sekali melihat masa kecil Lelaki yang dia sukai

"Nya! Issei Lucu dan imut waktu seperti ini!" Ucap Kuroka menunjukan Issei yang tengah menangis kalau tak salah waktu dia takut terhadap badut.

"Iya benar" Asia mengangguk setuju

"Masa lalu Issei-Senpai" Ucap Koneko datar

"Ise-Kun kau hebat juga dalam bermain Kendo" Ucap Raynare dengan blush dia menunjukan Foto waktu Issei menjuarai Kendo antar Kota "kyaa! Kau lucu sekali waktu seperti ini!" dia berteriak tak karuan.

"Dulu Imut sekarang Tampan huh? Benar-benar perubahan yamg signifikan" Komentar Kalawarner menyeringai.

 _'Ibu sudah hentikan itu'_ Issei hanya diam saja dia terlalu malu karena Fotonya harus terekspos keluar dan kebanyakan Foto memory kelam semua.

"Hei, Issei-Kun bisa bicara sebentar?" Ucap Yumi yang dari tadi diam saja tapi wajahnya agak berbeda dari yang lain.

"Hmmm ada apa?" Tanya Issei

"Apa kau tau ini" Yumi menunjukan Foto Issei kecil yang sedang bermain bersama Irina kecil

"Ahh, itu temanku waktu kecil dan sekarang dia Pindah ke inggris" Jawab Issei

"Bukan itu tapi, yang ini" Yumi menunjukan Pedang yang berada di belakang mereka "apa kau tau ini ada dimana sekarang?"

"Ahh, aku kurang tau soal itu tapi, kurasa itu milik Ayah Irina" Jawab Issei tak sadar Ekspresi Gadis itu agak berubah "lalu kenapa? Ada sesuatu kah?"

"Ahh bukan apa-apa" Yumi tersenyum yang dipaksakan

 **[Dia tengah berdusta Issei]**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib**

Beberapa hari kemudia semua kembali normal dan Klub sudah di perbaiki dan kini aktifitas kembali normal namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di fikiran Issei tapi ia tak tau apa itu ketika ingin masuk terdengar agak suara ribut di dalam dan Issei hanya diam saja disitu sambil mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu Yumi kau tak bisa bicara seperti itu!"

"Maaf Buchou tujuanku masuk ke dalam Pelayanku adalah ini"

"Tapi, bukankah kita bisa diskusikan ini bersama-sama"

"Maaf tapi, aku ingin melakukan sendiri dan aku yakin kau akan menahanku"

"Tunggu!"

"Aku keluar"

Issei berniat membuka Pintu tapi, Pintu sudah terbuka dan nampak Gadis Berambut Pirang "ohhh, hai aku ingin masuk dan mendengar keributan disini memang apa yang terjadi" dia melihat Ekspresi Gadis itu berubah.

"Bukan jadi urusanmu sama sekali" Yumi memberi Deathglare suara dia terdengar dingin "bisakah kau menyingkir jika, kau berniat menghalangi aku tak segan untuk menyakitimu" Issei lebih memilih mengalah dan membiarkannya Pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya" Ucap Raynare terlihat kesal dengan tingkahnya tadi "tiba-tiba marah gak jelas dan memberi tatapan tak menyenangkan ke kita"

"Entahlah" Kalawarner mengangkat bahu.

Issei masuk dan melihat Ekspresi Rias yang terlihat gelisah "hei, Rias ada apa ini aku sedikit dengar keributan"

"Oh Issei" Rias tak menjawab dengan Pertanyaan tadi.

"Ada apa dengan Knight Kau terlihat dia jadi Gadis menyebalkan" Tanya Raynare masih kesal dengan tadi.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Issei serius menatap Gadis Crimson itu "jangan bohong atau Diam karena jika tak jawab aku akan cari tau sendiri"

"Rias biar aku saja-" Ucap Akeno

Rias memahannya "tidak buar aku saja karena aku ini adalah King dia" dia menghela nafas berusaha untuk tenang dan menceritakan semuanya "kau tau sebelum Yumi Jadi Pelayanku dia dulu adalah berasal Gereja"

"Sebagai Pendeta begitu?" Issei agak terkejut mendengar ini siapa sangka dia sama seperti Asia.

"Bukan lebih tepat sebagai Alat Percobaan" Ucap Rias menggeleng "apa kau pernah dengar Percobaan dan Penelitian Ilegal Pedang Excalibur mungkin Datenshi ini tau"

"Aku rasanya pernah dengar cerita itu waktu di Grigori" Raynare mengangguk

"Hmmmm! Bukankah Projek itu Gagal?" Kalawarner terlihat agak tau.

"Iyah bisa dibilang Projek Pedang Excalibur dan orang-orang menyebut itu Penilitian yang gagal dilakukan oleh Pihak Gereja dan itu jadi Aib tersendiri" Ucap Rias menjelaskan "dan dari sekian banyak anak-anak disana Yumi yang salah satu Korban juga"

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail ini" Issei terlihat bingung

"Lebih tepat Pihak Gereja tengah menggunakan Anak-anak sebagai Proyek mereka untuk bisa menggunakan Pedang Excalibur" Ucap Rias dia terlihat mengeluarkan semua yang diketahui olehnya "dan kau tau Pedang Excalibur itu sangat kuat maka hal yang mustahil jika itu dipegang oleh mereka karena itu akan merenggut nyawa mereka"

"Dan dari semua anak yang jadi Korban hanya Yumi yang selamat dari Proyek itu" Sambung Akeno.

"Bagaimana dia bisa kabur?" Tanya Issei

"Aku tak begitu yakin tapi, dari Korban yang tersisa mereka melakukan Pemberontakan" Jawab Rias "dan saat itu aku bertemu dengan Yumi dan kondisinya cukup buruk maka aku jadikan dia Pelayanku"

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tau cerita ini bukankah ini Rahasia?" Issei bertanya lagi.

"Cerita ini bukanlah Rahasia lagi bahkan Pihak lainpun sudah tau" Jawab Kalawarner "meskipun ditutupi oleh Pihak Gereja jika sudah tersebar luas begini itu tak mungkin lagi tapi, yang aku bingung Pelaku yang melakukan Projek ini masih belum diketahui"

"Itulah kenapa dia menanyakan aku tentang hal ini" Issei menunjukan Foto dirinya bersama Irina dengan belakang ada sebuah Pedang "aku rasa dia menanyakan tentang Pedang yang kau sebut Excalibur ini"

"Itu benar" Rias mengangguk

"Tapi, apa tujuannya ingin mencari Excalibur?" Tanya Raynare

"Balas dendam.." Jawab Akeno "aku rasa Dia ingin menghancurkan Excalibur"

"Jika kau tau ini Rias kenapa kau tak menolongnya dari awal" Ucap Issei

"Apa maksudmu Issei?" Tanya Rias tak faham

"Maksudku jika kau tau dia dalam bahaya kenapa kau tak menolongnya waktu awal" Ucap Issei dia agak kesal dengan ini.

"Issei jika aku bukan Pihak Iblis mungkin aku sudah menolongnya" Jawab Rias agar Lelaki itu tak salah faham "waktu itu masih sangat Sensitiv jika Pihak Iblis ikut campur masalah Pihak Gereja maka menganggap Pernyataan Perang sebenarnya aku tak ingin seperti itu tapi, mau bagaimana lagi"

"Ahhhh, benar-benar Peraturan yang menyebalkan" Issei hanya berkeluh kesah "untung saja aku manusia tapi, yah lupakan saha tadi"

"Aku kasian terhadap Yumi-San" Ucap Asia merasa iba"

"Tapi, yang terpenting kita akan cari dia dan memberi Penjelasan" Ucap Rias.

"Aku ikut" Ucap Issei

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Bandara**

Terlihat dua orang yang berjalan keluar dari Bandara tampak mereka dari Negara lain dan jika dilihat mereka ini Perempua karena Postur tubuh mereka yang tertutup Jubah Putih bahkan wajah pun tak terlihat karena Penutup kepala Tampaknya mereka Punya Urusan disini.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Issei!" Gadis itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Dan cutt aku sudah selesai dan kini kita berlanjut lagi menulis dan tak Hiatus jika lama pun mohon sabar saja

Pm

.

RnR


	9. Chapter 9

**Dan Pada akhirnya kita kembali lagi dan ngomong-ngomong DxD udah tayang loh, hmmm banyak yang Protes karena grafiknya tapi kalau nurut saya masih nonton gratisan mah diam ajah kritik emang boleh tapi gak sampai ngehina juga kali, asal tau saja Gaji pembuat Anime itu cukup rendah makanya banyak Orang yang nyuruh beli blue ray buat menghargai dan juga gak mudah buat Anime dan parah jika tak sesuai maka dihujat so, nikmatin ajah yang Penting ada hiburan daripada harus nonton tv tapi isinya drama, settingan, dan drama serba Azab yang jalan ceritanya hanya itu-itu saja dan juga lebay bahkan gak cocok dan menjijikan jika menurutku yah, sudahlah.**

 **P.s : btw Overlord udah rilis S3 dan tiga bulan dari sekarang (madhouse mungkin sudah insyaf kah?) wkwkwk bodo amat yang Penting lanjut dan Shokugeki no Souma juga sudah rilis dan DxD juga btw agak kecewa dengan gaya Rambut Sairaorg yang terlihat culun disisir ke bawah bukan ke atas :v**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Hahhh lumayan lelah juga"

Issei hanya menghela nafas panjang dan turun dari sepedanya setelah pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman sebenarnya Asia ingin ikut membantu namun dia tempatkan para Gadis di rumah untuk membantu ibunya memasak selagi dia pergi yah, hitung-hitung nambah personil dan ibunya tak begitu terlalu lelah terkadang ada untung juga membiarkan Para Gadis tinggal di rumahnya.

"Huh, kenapa ini? Perasaan apa ini"

Ketika Issei memegang gagang Pintu dia merasakan hal yang familiar tapi dia lupa berasal darimana ini terasa seperti tegang dan jantung berdetak tak karuan ketika dia memaksa masuk dia melihat ibunya sedang berbicara dengan dua orang yang tak diketahui dan Pakaian aneh.

"Ahhh, Issei kau sudah Pulang ibumu lagi ada tamu sekarang mungkin kau kenal dia"

Ibunya menyapa, Issei hanya menangguk dia melihat kedua tamu itu adalah Seorang Gadis yang mengenakan Jubah Penutup Putih yang panjang, yang satu berambut Caramel dengan Gaya kuncir dua dan mata ungu, dan yang satunya tak begitu jelas karena tertutup tapi itu Seorang Gadis Berambut Biru, Pendek dan sesuatu Panjang yang tertutup Kain Putih di Punggungnya.

 _'Pedang huh? Tapi, ngomong-ngomong apa yang mereka lakukan disini?'_ Issei langsung menyadari dari bentuk dan Pegangannya

 **(Pedang Suci? Hmmmm mungkin utusan Gereja jika aku tau)**

 _'Ohhh, sial! Asia!"_ Issei agak Panik karena Gadis itu adalah Iblis yang baru direnkarnasi dan tak memiliki kemampuan melindungi diri berbeda sekali Kuroka yang memang sudah kuat sejak Pertama kali bertemu.

 **[Tenanglah, mereka takkan menyerang tiba-tiba]**

Issei mengerti dan tetap tenang "uhmmmm! Ibu ngomong-ngomong siapa mereka? Kita tak Pernah tau ada orang-orang berpakaian aneh kemari?" dia bertanya Pura-Pura tak tau.

"Ehhh, gak sopan kau! Dia itu Irina temanmu waktu kecil!" Ibunya menjawab dengan antusias dan menunjukan sebuah Foto Issei kecil dan Irina tengah bermain "dia sekarang benar-benar berubah dan jadi Gadis cantik"

Issei bulak-balik menatap Foto dan Gadis itu jelas sekali berbeda "Irina yang itu huh? Sulit dipercaya bahwa dia Seorang Gadis Cantik aku fikir dia itu adalah laki-laki"

"Ehhh, yang sopan!" Ibunya menyentil jidat anaknya.

"Hahahaha tak apa tapi, memang benar siapapun mengira aku ini pasti Laki-laki" Balas Irina tertawa dia sedikit blush kecil waktu Issei menyebutnya Cantik "tapi, meski begitu kau takkan Pernah lupa akan hal ini bukan?" dia menunjukan sebuah kalung yang dia kenakan.

"Ohhh, kau masih memakainya" Issei tersenyum karena dia sendiri yang memberikan kalung itu.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Irina dengan suara ceria.

"Irina..." Panggil Gadis Berambut Biru membisikan sesuatu dan membuatnya mengangguk.

Irina melihat jam dan memasang senyum "ahhh, maaf sekali yah Issei padahal aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu tapi kita ada hal yang harus dilakukan sekarang"

"Kau yakin tak makan dulu?" Tanya Issei menawar, dia merasa tatapan Gadis yang lain ditunjukan ke arahnya tapi, dia memilih mengabaikan itu "yah, setidaknya berbicara sebentar sambil ngemil"

"Aku senang itu tapi, kali ini kita tak ada waktu" Balas Irina tersenyum "tapi, besok kita akan kemari lagi karena mengingat kita akan tinggal beberapa hari di kota ini"

"Ahhh, sayang sekali padahal ibu sudah memasak banyak makanan" Ibunya terdengar kecewa sekali.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dikota ini?" Tanya Issei terdengar curiga "bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Inggris?"

"Yah, kita ada sedikit keperluan yang harus diselesaikan" Balas Irina agak ragu harus menjawab "ngomong-ngomong aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Bibi, dan Issei-Kun!" dia melambaikan tangan, Gadis di sampingnya hanya membungkuk dan Issei balas juga.

Setelah dirasa mereka pergi Issei kembali ke dalam tapi terlihat tak ada siapapun "oh, ibu ngomong-ngomong dimana yang lain" yang dia dengar hanya kesunyian.

"Setelah membantu ibu, mereka kembali ke kamar menunggu kau untuk Pulang" Jawab Ibunya mempersiapkan Piring "tolong, Issei Panggil mereka suruh turun ke bawah untuk makan"

Issei hanya berjalan ke kamarnya ketika membuka Pintu tangannya di tarik dan kepalanya mendarat di sesuatu yang empuk dan kenyal bisa dipastikan ini adalah Dada.

"Ahh, terima kasih Tuhan kau baik-baik saja!" Raynare menghela nafas lega dan meluk kepala Issei lebih erat.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Issei tak masalah dengan ini bahkan menyukai seperti ini dengan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam Dadanya dan membuat desahan kecil dari Gadis itu dan ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Aku juga kurang tau tapi, tiba-tiba saja Pihak dari Utusan Gereja datang kemari" Jawab Kalawarner mengangkat bahu "dan ngomong-ngomong kau kenal mereka?"

"Kenapa bisa ada Pendeta disini?" Ucap Asia gemetar ketakutan karena dua hal yang Pertama dia Iblis dan kedua karena dia mantan dari Gereja juga yang berubah jadi Iblis dan itu dianggap sebuah pengkhianatan.

"Yah, salah satu mereka teman masa kecilku" Jawab Issei mengambil nafas setelah wajahnya tadi dibekap benda yang kenyal "aku Tanya mereka katanya sedang ada Tugas di kota ini entah apa itu?"

"Hmmmm! Mungkin Misi entahlah!" Ucap Kalawarner tak begitu Peduli "tapi, mengingat kau bukan Iblis jadi, aku rasa tak ada masalah bertemu mereka"

"Ayolah, kita makan ke bawah, Ibuku sudah menunggu" Ajak Issei.

"Kita sudah kenyang" Jawab mereka bertiga kompak tapi, sebuah suara Perut menghancurkan mental mereka dan jadi memerah Malu.

"Mulut bisa berbohong tapi, Perut lain lagi" Issei hanya tertawa tapi dia menyadari salah satu Seorang tak ada disini "ngomong-ngomong dimana Kuroka?" dia tak sadar keberadaan Gadis Nekomata ini.

"Setelah membantu ibumu dia menghilang begitu saja" Balas Raynare.

Issei berfikir ada yang aneh disini semenjak Pertarungan dia dengan Riser dan juga Pembebasan status kriminalnya Gadis itu jarang ada di rumah terutama malam yang Pasti akan terus menghilang dan itu yang sedikit membuatnya resah yang jelas Pasti ada sesuatu yang janggal disini dan harus diselidiki sendiri.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Raynare.

"Ohh, bukan apa-apa" Jawab Issei menggeleng.

"Baiklah!" Raynare mengangguk dan turun ke bawah meninggalkan Issei yang lagi berfikir.

'Aku harus selesaikan ini secepat mungkin'

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib**

Issei berjalan ke dalam bangunan tua yang dijuluki sebagai Ruang Klub tapi, menurutnya ini tak lebih dari sekedar sarang Para Iblis dan Parahnya yang jadi Iblis itu ialah orang-orang yang terkenal di Sekolah Kuoh ini mungkin sebagian orang takkan percaya tapi memang kenyataannya seperti ini.

Dan ketika Issei memegang Gagang Pintu dia merasakan hawa berat dan memanas dari dalam dan rasa ini sangat familiar seperti Irina mengunjungi rumahnya tapi sensasi ini lebih berat bahkan seperti merasakan tensi tegang Seorang yang tengah berdebat satu sama lain dan ketika dia membuka Pintu.

"Huh?"

Issei melihat Gadis Berambut Biru kemarin berdiri disana dan di sampingnya ada Irina dan itu membuat emosinya meledak tapi bukan kedatangan Gadis itu yang membuatnya marah melainkan Gadis Berambut Biru mengacungkan Pedang besar ke leher Asia dan terlihat Jelas sekali mantan Biarawati itu gemetar ketakutan karena ditodong.

"Heyyy! Apa yang kau lakukan itu!" Teriak Issei sangat marah dia ingin menyingkirkan itu tapi masih ditahan "dan juga singkirkan Pedangmu dari Asia!"

"Dan kau bukan siapapun menyingkirlah!" Gadis Itu malah mengacungkan Pedangnya ke arah Issei "dan ini bukan hak kau ingin ikut campur karena aku akan menyucikan si Pengkhianat ini"

Issei malah tak takut tapi Pandangannya ke Gadis Berambut Crimson "Hei, Rias apa yang terjadi disini kenapa suasana tegang sekali"

Rias hanya menghela nafas "Ceritanya cukup Panjang untuk dijelaskan tapi kedatangan mereka kemari hanya meminta Izin dariku untuk melakukan misi mereka disekitar kota ini"

"Misi?" Issei tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Mereka ini Pendeta yang ditugaskan dari Gereja" Jawab Akeno yang tetap waspada "kalau tidak salah, mereka ingin merebut kembali Pedang Excalibur yang hilang dicuri dan Pelakunya masih di sekitar sini"

Issei menepis Pedang yang diarahkan kepadanya "aku tak begitu terlalu Peduli dengan urusan mereka tapi, kenapa Orang ini mengarahkan Pedangnya ke arah Asia? Apa dia karena Iblis? Tapi kenapa dia tak mengarahkan kepadamu?... Irina?" dia menatap Teman masa kecilnya.

"Uhmmmm begini... Gimana yah..." Irina tak tau harus menjawab Apa karena ditatap tajam oleh Issei

"Kenapa kau begitu Peduli dan melindungi si Pengkhianat Tuhan ini?" Gadis Berambut biru memberi tatapan tajam ke Issei "tidak bisakah kau manusia mengerti apa yang diajarkan Tuhan kepadamu dengan terus berharap kepadaNya?"

"Dan siapa kau sebut Pengkhianat itu?" Issei membalas Deathglare balik

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Gadis Pengkhianat ini yang menjadi Iblis" Gadis itu menunjuk Asia "seharusnya dia sadar atas kesalahannya karena diusir dari Gereja dan berbuat baik, bukan menjadi Budak Iblis yang tak Punya etiia"

"Aku rasa kau yang disini tak Punya Etika" Rias memberi tatapan tajam karena tersinggung.

"Cukup Xenovia!" Irina bingung bagaimana cara menghentikan temannya.

"Jika itu keputusannya, kenapa kau begitu Peduli? Itu hak dia untuk memilih jalannya sendiri" Ucap Issei dan Hawa Permusuhan kuat sekali di ruangan ini "dan kau tak berhak ikut campur masalah Pribadi orang lain"

"Dia itu Seorang Biarawati sudah seharusnya dia melayani Gereja dan sebagai Hamba Tuhan yang Suci sudah sepantasnya memohon kepadanya" Ucap Gadis yang bernama Xenovia ini "meski dia diusir, tidak sepantasnya mengikuti hawa nafsu dan bergabung dengan Iblis, kau harusnya bersyukur Tuhan dengan baik Hati memberikan Sacred Gear keoadamu"

"Jika, kau tak tau yang sesungguhnya jangan mendoktrin dia orang yang buruk" Issei melihat Gadis Pirang itu matanya berair dan ingin menangis tapi masih tertahan "lagipula dia tak ingin seperti ini tapi keadaan yang memaksanya seperti ini"

"Kau tak bisa terus pasrah dengan keadaan yang terjadi dan hanya bergerak merubahnya" Ucap Xenovia suasana kembali memanas "lagipula Tuhan sudah memberitahu bahwa teruslah berusaha apapun yang terjadi"

"Meski sudah berusaha jika takdir berkata lain kau tak bisa mengubah hal itu sama sekali" Ucap Issei terlihat ingin menghajar Gadis di depannya "dan juga, seharusnya Tuhan itu membantu orang yang sudah berusaha keras tapi, yang terjadi kemana Dia saat dibutuhkan bahkan orang-orang yang meminta Doa kepadaNya dengan tulus tapi yang di dapat hanya harapan palsu belaka"

"Hmmmmm..." Irina bibirnya tetap terkunci rapat dia tak tau harus menjawab Apa karena ini benar-benar skak

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjelekkan namaNya" Xenovia memberi Deathglare "Manusia rendah seperti kau seharusnya tak sombong seperti ini"

"Dan juga bisakah kau berhenti Menjudge Asia terus-terusan?" Issei memberi Deathglare balik dia tak suka ada orang yang menjelekkan kawannya "kau berbicara seolah seperti semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahan sepenuhnya Asia"

"Lantas kau mau apa? Memaksaku berhenti bicara?" Xenovia mengarahkan Pedangnya ke Leher Issei.

"Jika iya, memang kenapa?" Issei menyeringai ini dia yang ditunggu.

"Bagaimana kalau diluar?" Ucap Xenovia

"Boleh" Balas Issei.

*Brakkkkkk!

Baru saja Issei dan Xenovia ingin keluar tapi tiba-tiba Pintu di dobrak dan seseorang muncul dia lain dan tak bukan adalah Gadis Berambut Pirang yang saat ini sedang dicari oleh semua Orang yang siapa lagi kalau Bukan Yumi Seorang Kuda Rias Gremory.

"Yumi!" Rias terkejut melihat Gadis itu.

"Kau diam saja Issei-Kun, biar aku yang jadi lawanmu" Ucap Yumi menatap Xenovia dengan serius.

"Kau ini Siapa?" Tanya Xenovia

"Aku ini adalah Orang yang selamat dari Proyek itu" Jawab Yumi serius menatap Pedang yang dibawa Xenovia yang tak lain adalah incarannya yang sudah lama "akan kuhancurkan Pedang itu dan membalaskan Dendam teman-teman aku yang terbunuh"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu" Balas Xenovia tak Peduli siapa lawannya "Irina lebih baik kau lawan teman masa kecilmu itu!"

"Ehhhhh.." Irina shock karena harus melawan Issei.

"Kenapa jadi berakhir seperti ini sih" Issei Sweatdrop diluar dugaan hal seperti ini tak bisa diperkirakan.

 **(Drama yang lumayan bagus jadi, aku senang kalian tak akur)**

 **[Kau ini terlalu santai -_-]**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Luar Klub**

Mereka semua berada diluar, sebenarnya Issei tak menginginkan ini tapi apa boleh buat mau atau tak mau dia harus menghadapi mereka salah satunya Irina meski sudah lama tak berjumpa dan Irina masuk ke Pihak Gereja sudah Pasti Memiliki tehknik berpedang yang bagus tapi, itu bukan berarti dirinya lemah bahkan waktu SMP dia juara satu Kendo tingkat kota.

Kedua Pihak Gereja ini membuka Jubah yang mereka kenakan dan memakai Pakaian tempur jika menurut mereka tapi ini terkesan Sexy, Baju Hitam Pendek yang terkesan ketat yang menonjolkan bentuk tubuh indah mereka, dan celana Pendek dengan, mengenakan Sepatu.

 _'Dia benar-benar berubah'_ Issei agak Pangling dengan Perubahan Irina yang sangat drastis bahkan terlihat Feminim meski sedikit mesum tapi Issei berusaha untuk tampak terlihat biasa saja seolah itu hal lumrah.

"Issei-Kun, aku tak mau bertarung denganmu tapi jangan terlalu serius yah.." Ucap Irina dengan tubuh gemetar, dia agak sedikit kecewa karena Issei tak melihatnya sebagai Gadis padahal menurutnya tubuhnya sudah berkembang seperti Gadis tapi, dirasa hal itu tak berefek pada Issei.

"Yah, anggap saja kita tengah berantem waktu kecil" Balas Issei tertawa dia masih ingat waktu berkelahi untuk masalah hal sepele.

"Ahhh, tapi aku khawatir menyakitimu!" Ucap Irina yang mengeluarkan Pedang bercahaya jika ditarik maka akan memanjang seperti karet

"Kau mungkin sudah berubah tapi, itu bukan berarti aku tak berubah juga" Balas Issei dia menyadari Pedang yang dipegang Irina yang terlihat elastis seperti karet 'jadi, itu salah satu Pedang Excalibur huh?' dia beralih Pandangan ke dua lain yang terlihat serius.

"Ohhh, aku tak ingin menyakitimu tapi, jika itu keinginanmu maka akan Aku kabulkan" Ucap Xenovia melepas Pedangnya, berbeda dengan milik Irina yang Fleksibel milik Xenovia agak keras dan berat "kemarilah, keluarkan semua yang kau bisa"

"Aku juga takkan ragu, untuk Itu" Balas Yumi dia juga mengeluarkan Pedang yang sering dia pakai "akan kuhancurkan Excalibur itu dan membalaskan dendamku" dia benar-benar terobsesi dengan Pedang Excalibur.

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai terkena Goresan itu karena kau Iblis" Rias memberi peringatan ke Knightnya "tapi, aku rasa kau tak masalah Issei karena kau bukan Iblis"

"Maafkan, aku karena telah manyakiti temanku Aminnn!"

Issei tak sadar Irina sudah maju tapi sebelum Pedang itu mengenai tubuhnya, Issei bergerak ke samping dan langsung menendangnya namun, Gadis itu memegang kakinya dan melompat ke belakang sebenarnya Issei ingin serius dan mengeluarkan Albion tapi itu hanya akan membuang tenaga saja.

Sementara Xenovia dan Yumi terlihat sangat serius sekali padahal hanya sparring itu terlihat dimana mereka saling beradu Pedang satu sama lain dengan gerakan cepat yang sama, Xenovia langsung menendang ke arah samping Yumi langsung melompat mundur.

 _'Mereka benar-benar menganggap musuh'_ Issei Sweatdrop _'lebih baik aku selesaikan ini dengan cepat'_

Irina mengayunkan Pedangnya dengan gaya lurus, Issei bergerak ke samping dia menunggu moment yang pas, dan setelah itu dia mencengkram tangan Irina dengan keras dan membuatnya meringis dan menjatuhkan Pedangnya, Issei langsung bergerak ke belakang Irina dan memutar tangannya dan langsung menjegal Gadis itu.

"Nah, kau sudah kalah Irina" Issei menyeringai dia mengunci gerakan Gadis itu.

"Mou! Kau ini licik!" Irina terlihat Protes namun terkesan lucu bila didengar "aku baru saja ingin mulai tapi aku sudah kalah hufftt!"

"Sudah kubilang waktu sudah berubah dan aku berbeda" Balas Issei Gadis ini mencoba berontak tapi, tenaga Issei jauh lebih besar "dan juga kau tak berubah sama sekali" dia melihat ke arah lain dua Gadis yang tegang dengan keringat mengucur drastis.

Yumi langsung mengayunkan Pedangnya ke depan, Xenovia menyamping dia mengayunkan Pedangnya ke arah sisi kanan, Gadis Berambut Pirang itu bisa menahan serangan itu, di dalam hatinya dia tak boleh kalah disini demi teman-temannya yang sudah tiada akibat Proyek gagal itu dan bersumpah untuk menghancurkannya.

Xenovia mengambil kesempatan ini dia langsung menendang Perut Gadis itu tapi, Yumi dengan sigap langsung memblock dengan Pedang dan sedikit terseret.

"Kau, lumayan juga" Komentar Xenovia dia melihat temannya yang satu lagi sudah K.O dan tengah di duduki oleh Issei "kau, ini Irina membuat Orang lain repot saja"

"Bodo amat!" Balas Irina tak Peduli dengan ejekannya, memang benar dia kalah dalam waktu singkat bahkan Issei belum berkeringat sama sekali dan tak ingin mengakui bahwa dia lengah "mungkin, aku belum makan dari siang" dia beralasan yang tak masuk akal.

"Kau, tak buruk sama sekali bahkan sudah Ahli" Balas Yumi terlihat keringat membasahi peluh dan leher.

Xenovia langsung maju begitu cepat membuat Yumi begitu kaget Dia langsung mengayunkan Pedangnya ke depan tapi Xenovia menghindar dengan cara Zig-Zag dan berada di belakangnya sebelum Yumi bereaksi Punggungnya sudah terkena hantaman benda keras dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, sebenarnya Xenovia menggunakan Punggung Pedang jadi tak ada rasa panas jika terkena Pedang Suci ini.

*banggg

"Sudah selesai.." Xenovia kembali membungkus Pedangnya kembali "kau memang lumayan kuat tapi, lengah disaat akhir"

"Tchh! Payah!" Yumi menggertakan Giginya dengan sangat kesal karena kalah begitu mudah yang dia lakukan hanya menggerutu tak karuan di tanah 'padahal, aku sudah serius tapi tetap saja aku terasa lemah'

"Hei, Irina ayo pergi" Panggil Xenovia kembali mengenakan Jubah dan pergi "maaf, soal tadi Para Iblis aku tak tega saja jika harus membunuhnya"

"Tak apa, lagipula hanya Sparing" Balas Rias tak keberatan dia hanya menatap knight-nya.

"Tunggu aku!" Teriak Irina yang sudah dilepaskan oleh Issei tapi sebelum itu dia berbalik sambil membungkuk "maaf, atas tadi semoga Tuhan memberkatimu Amin!" dan tak lama Pihak Iblis langsung migrain berjamaah minus Issei yang bukan Iblis.

"Auhhhhhh!"

Issei mendekati Gadis Pirang itu dan membantunya berdiri "kau, tidak apa-apa?"

Yumi langsung menangkis lengan Issei "tak, usah aku bisa berdiri sendiri" nada suaranya terdengar sangat dingin.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu!?" Issei terlihat sangat kesal dengan tingkahnya yang terkesan menyebalkan.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur urusan Orang" Yumi memberi Deathglare sebelum akhirnya berlari Pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu dulu.." Teriak Rias mencoba mencegahnya tapi terlambat.

"Biarkan saja dulu Rias, dan otaknya benar-benar tenang" Ucap Akeno menahan temannya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya**

"Bagaimana, Issei kumohon bro maulah ikut?"

"Tenang saja Tempat itu asik dan sudah aku cek fasilitas disana"

Issei hanya tertawa menanggapi permohonan kedua kawannya yang memiliki sifat bejat dan mereka mengajaknya ke sebuah Tempat Karoke pada saat akhir pekan karena diwaktu jam Sekolah mereka tak bisa, entah ada angin apa mereka tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke Tempat itu tapi meski begitu dia tak bisa menolak sama sekali.

"Uhmmm! Bagaimana yah.." Issei tak tau harus menjawab apa jika menolak jadi tak enak kepada mereka.

"Cuman sekali ini saja Issei!" Matsuda memohon dengan sangat serius "Tempat itu bagus, dan berkelas lagu-lagu yang disajikan lengkap dan tak ada kekurangan"

"Dan juga ada bagian Plus-plus juga" Motohama memasang Ekspresi kotor dan itu jelas sekali

 _'Sudah, kuduga seperti ini'_ Issei Sweatdrop karena dia yakin kedua Orang ini takkan Pernah berhenti untuk melampiaskan nafsu mereka "baiklah, aku ikut tapi ngomong-ngomong Yuuma-Chan kau ingin ikut?" dia bertanya kepada Datenshi Cantik di sebelahnya.

"Hmmm! Tentu saja jika Ise-Kun ikut juga" Yuuma mengangguk senang.

"Yosh! Sudah dipastikan kita berangkat akhir pekan" Teriak Matsuda kegirangan dia beradu tos dengan motohama.

"Astaga, tidak bisakah kalian sehari saja untuk berhenti membahas hal yang berbau mesum?"

Mereka bisa melihat suara lain dan dia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Gadis Kepang, Kacamata yang memiliki sifat yang sama-sama mesum.

"Jangan, sembarang bicara kita disini hanya mengajak Issei Karoke pada akhir pekan" Matsuda memberi pembelaan dia tak suka disebut mesum meski kenyataan begitu.

"Iyah, hanya kau saja yang selalu berfikiran buruk tentang kita" Sambung Motohama.

"Karoke? Aku ikut dong!" Aika terlihat bersemangat atau lebih tepat sangat senang ke Tempat itu "bagaimana, Asia-Chi, kau ingin ikut juga" dia bertanya Pada Gadis Pirang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Iya, jika Issei-San ikut" Jawab Asia mengangguk dia masih belum terbiasa bermain bersama dengan orang lain.

Issei hanya tersenyum kepada Gadis itu, dia tau hal sulit untuk beradaptasi disini mengingat dia masih baru dan juga jika mendapatkan beberapa teman saja sudah cukup bagus tapi, dia terlalu Polos akan sangat riskan jika dibiarkan sendiri bisa-bisa Pikirannya terpengaruhi oleh orang aneh macam Aika

"Yosh! Bishoujo lain juga ikut!" Teriak Matsuda kesenangan dan memeluk Motohama "kita benar-benar beruntung!"

"Ohh, hey manis daripada berjalan bersama mereka kenapa tak kita mengobrol sebentar saja huh?"

Issei melihat suara lain dan memang benar dia tak bisa lengah sedikit saja karena beberapa saat Asia kembali di Goda kali ini Pelakunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Seorang Lelaki berambut Pirang, dan Anggota Osis, Seorang Pion Sona siapa lagi kalau bukan Saji Genjirou.

"Hei, Anggota Osis minggir kau!" Teriak Matsuda memberi Perlindungan "tidak, Puaskah kau Punya banyak Gadis Cantik di Anggota Osis"

"Dan juga menyingkirlah kau jangan nodai Asia!" Sambung Motohama ikut melindungi juga.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata itu kepada kalian" Ucap Saji tak terprovokasi malahan kedua Orang itu yang terlihat sangat marah "daripada kau harus bergabung dengan mereka bisa-bisa kau ternodai, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?" dia belum Puas merayu Asia.

"Uhmmm! A-anu mu-mungkin la-lain kali saja" Jawab Asia Gemetar Gugup karena Lelaki itu terlalu dekat sekali.

"Baiklah, jika kau berkata begitu" Balas Saji kembali semula dan Pergi dari sana "sampai Jumpa lagi orang-orang idiot" dia melambaikan tangan membuat Duo Mesum itu mengerang kesal sekali.

Issei berlari dan memanggilnya "Hei, kau tunggu sebentar" dia tau mungkin ini satu-satunya cara

Saji berhenti berjalan dan menoleh "hmmm, ada sesuatu"

"Jika, kau ada waktu bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sebentar?" Tanya Issei ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Saji terlihat berfikir dan menjawab "bagaimana kalau sekarang? Kebetulan aku Punya banyak jam kosong?"

"Baik"

Sementara itu Koneko yang sedang Istirahat melihat Percakapan Kedua Senpainya dengan wajah serius Penasaran dan langsung mengikuti mereka berdua.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kafe**

Issei dan Saji sekarang berada di sebuah Kafe niat Issei adalah ingin meminta bantuan dari Lelaki Pirang ini untuk membantu Yumi dan menghancurkan Excalibur meski terdengar tak waras tapi tetap saja mungkin ini hanya satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan Gadis itu seperti semula dan juga alasan dia meminta bantuan kepada Saji karena sama-sama Lelaki dan mengerti satu sama lain meski begitu dia yakin Lelaki ini tak bisa menerima begitu saja semua rencananya.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu!" Teriak Saji dengan tubuh gemetar dia bukan tak ingin membantu hanya saja permintaan ini terlalu beresiko untuknya "kau, gila meminta hal seperti itu mana mungkin aku mau!"

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk terus ikut membantuku hanya saja bantu aku di bagian ini saja setelah itu kau bebas" Ucap Issei menjelaskan

"Tidak! Kau Gila! Kaichou Pasti akan menghukumku jika dia tau!" Teriak Saji merinding membayangkan Ekspresi Dingin dari Ketua Osis itu dan memberinya Hukuman keras "mungkin tak seperti Rias-Sama yang memiliki sifat baik dan lembut Kaichou berbeda sekali bahkan seperti Komandan Militer yang keras dan disiplin"

"Ayolah, mungkin jika kau kasih alasan bagus nantinya dia juga akan mengerti" Issei mendecak mendengar alasan ini yang terkesan tak masuk akal "nanti, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab soal ini"

"Tidak, aku menolak soal ini!" Saji masih tak mau dia memilih Pergi dari sini.

Sebelum Saji Pergi jauh, Issei berniat memaksanya tapi melihat Lelaki itu hanya berlari di Tempat dia melihat di balik tembok kecil ini dan ada Gadis kecil Berambut Putih yang tak lain adik kelasnya yang menahan Saji dengan tenaganya.

"Diam!" Koneko memaksanya kembali duduk karena dia Rock jadi tenaganya cukup kuat.

"Ohh, aku tak tau kau ada disini dari tadi" Ucap Issei agak terkejut

"Aku melihat Senpai dan Saji-Senpai pergi jadi aku ikuti" Jawab Koneko datar

"Ohh, kau sudah mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Issei.

"Sudah jelas" Koneko mengangguk "dan aku ingin ikut membantu dan mengembalikan Yumi-Senpai seperti semula karena aku ingin berguna juga"

"Serius?" Issei ingin memastikan tapi, Adik Kuroka ini mengangguk mantap "baiklah, sudah diputuskan bahwa kita akan melanjutkan rencana ini"

"Tapi, aku tidak mau!" Teriak Saji menangis komikal dia kembali ingin Pergi tapi Koneko memaksanya kembali duduk dan dia tak Punya Pilihan lain "baik, aku juga ikut!" dia terpaksa saja karena tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari sini.

"Baik, tapi kita harus melakukan ini lebih dahulu"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Jalan**

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Saji yang mau tak mau harus ikut dalam rencana bodoh ini berkat Paksaan Koneko yang setiap dia melangkah selalu berada di belakangnya "kau, tau mencari seperti itu tak semudah mencari Dasi yang hilang di rumah"

"Kita harus minta bantuan lagi dari Pihak Gereja, mungkin mereka sudah tau dan kita akan adakan kerja sama" Jawab Issei melihat sekitar.

"Ngomong-ngomong seperti apa mereka?" Tanya Saji ikut melihat sekeliling.

"Seumuran dengan kita dan tinggi agak Pendek dari kita, mereka mengenakan Jubah Putih khas Gereja" Jawab Issei

"Apakah mereka?" Saji menunjuk yang dimaksud.

Issei melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Saji dan memang benar ada Dua Orang yang mengenakan Pakaian sama, berdiri di tengah keramaian dan terlihat mereka sedang meminta sumbangan atau lebih tepat mengemis dengan cara tak lazim dan tak terlihat bagus sama sekali.

"Astaga cepat sekali" Issei Sweatdrop melihat mereka dan langsung memghampiri mereka.

Dan setelah berbicara beberapa menit kedua Orang itu akhirnya menurut dan membawa mereka ke kedai makanan dan mentraktir mereka makan tentu saja Issei bisa tau seperti ini karena ketika berbicara Perut mereka tak Pernah berhenti untuk bersuara dan mau tak mau Issei harus melakukan ini agar Hati mereka sedikit terbantu

Dan mereka berada di kedai makanan sekarang Issei, Saji, dan Koneko hanya terbengong melihat Utusan Gereja itu yang makan dengan lahap dan cepat seolah seperti tak makan beberapa Hari itu terlihat Ekspresi mereka kegirangan ketika ditraktir makanan.

"Aku bingung kepada kalian, seharusnya kalian kesini dengan Bekal yang cukup tapi kenapa sampai tak Punya Uang sama sekali?" Ucap Issei yang baru mengetahui alasan mereka mengemis

Xenovia menghentikan makannya dan mendengus "Ini, semua Salah Irina yang menggunakan semua Uang kita untuk membeli Foto Palsu yang tak berguna itu"

"Hei! Itu bukan Palsu!, mereka bilang itu Saint yang asli" Balas Irina yang tak mau disalahkan, di sempat Kagum dengan Foto itu sehingga membelinya.

"Hahahaha begitu yah!" Issei hanya tertawa kering

Dan tak lama mereka selesai makan dengan perasaan lega "hah, kenyang! Semoga Dewa memberkati semua kebaikan kalian Aminn!" mereka berdoa dan tentu saja Dua Iblis ini kembali Migrain minus Issei

"Eeeeeekkkkkk!"

"Arghhhhhhhh!"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kita?" Tanya Xenovia serius.

"Meski aku sudah dengar Misi yang kalian lakukan tapi, aku ingin bertanya lagi, benarkah kalian ingin mengambil Pedang Excalibur yang dicuri?" Ucap Issei disaat seperti ini seriusnya selalu muncul.

"Memang benar Pedang Excalibur yang dia ambil berasal dari Tempat kita tinggal dan kita kesini untuk mengambil itu dan terlebih yang mengambilnya Seorang Pendeta Liar" Jawab Xenovia

 _'Mungkinkah dia?..'_ Batin Issei bayangan Pendeta Gila yang menodai Asia jelas sekali di otaknya "cuman hanya satukah? Pedang yang diambli?"

"Tidak, semuanya yang diambil ada Tiga buah dan yang kudengar Orang itu ke Tempat ini, entah apa yang dia rencanakan" Jawab Xenovia dia masih minim informasi tentang Orang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membantumu?" Issei langsung saja ke inti.

Xenovia mengangkat sebelah Alisnya "kalian membantu? Bukankah ini sangat riskan bagi Iblis terlebih jika lawannya Memiliki kekuatan Suci?"

"Ahh, kau lupa aku ini bukan Iblis dan terlebih Dua Orang temanku tidak lemah" Jawab Issei, Saji hanya berpura-Pura semangat meski depresi, dan Koneko hanya Datar saja "dan bukankah banyak Orang yang membantu lebih baik? Agar masalah cepat selesai?"

Xenovia terlihat berfikir dan hanya mengangguk "baiklah tapi, jika kalian menemukan Pedang itu akan kami ambil dan bawa karena itu misi kita"

"Baiklah tapi, pertama-tama aku ingin tambah Anggota lagi" Ucap Issei

"Siapa itu Issei-Kun?" Tanya Irina

"Kau lihat saja nanti" Balas Issei

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Taman**

Issei kini mencari seseorang yang dimaksud dan memang tujuan dia adalah Gadis itu karena asal permasalahan yang ingin dia selesaikan adalah Gadis itu yang memiliki Dendam masa lalu dan benar Gadis itu tengah berdiri disana sambil menatap Air Mancur dengan Pancaran Sunset yang terkesan indah.

"Aku, terkejut kau bisa mengetahui aku berada disini?" Ucap Yumi menyadari keberadaan Issei.

"Yah, kau yang Pernah bilang sendiri bahwa kau selalu senang ke Tempat ini terutama waktu Sunset" Jawab Issei dia sering mendengar Gadis itu curhat.

"Jadi, ada Perlu apa kau kemari?" Yumi berbalik badan ekspresi dia tak Pernah berubah "aku takkan Pernah kembali sebelum aku menyelesaikan tujuanku"

"Aku takkan melarangmu bahkan aku ingin membantumu sekarang" Jawab Issei

Yumi sedikit terkejut "hah, apa maksudmu?"

"Hah, bukankah masalah akan cepat selesai kalau dilakukan bersama, daripada harus sendiri?" Jawab Issei dengan Grin "yang kau butuhkan disini hanya bantuan uluran tangan"

Yumi hanya tertawa mendengar ini "seperti biasa kau memang keras kepala Issei-Kun"

"Ini sudah bawaan sifatku dari lahir" Balas Issei menyeringai

"Baiklah, lalu kapan kau akan membantuku?" Tanya Yumi balik menatap Hakuryuukou ini "kau tau, dirimu tak sendiri Bukan?"

"Tch, kau sudah tau" Issei hanya mendecak "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

"Oke kalau begitu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cuttt selesai juga dan Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Rias yang versi moe dan Asia yang sudah berkembang dan tumbuh Dewasa karena akan mainstream jika seperti itu saja fhakkss see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dan epik lagi kembali dan akan terus Update Hingga masa ini berakhir atau sudah tua (ahhh lupakan saja lagi ngomong Yang ngawur) ohhh dan saya cukup terkejut dengan salah satu Review tapi, biarkan saja karena sikapnya cukup kekanakan dan tak harus aku ladeni jadi, aku tak begitu ambil pusing mau Orang ngomong jelek atau bagus itu i Don't Care dan saya masih sangat senang dengan beberapa Orang yang menikmati fic saya ini meski terkesan udah mainstream tapi, untuk fandom indo memang masih langka kalau yang inggris tidak usah perlu ditanyakan lagi, apalagi jika Xover dengan Naruto sudah Pasti berjibun di setiap sudut Pasti bakal nemu yang kayak gitu.**

 **P.s : Ohhhh, aku lagi liat Anime DxD dan cukup terkejut dengan Penampilan Serafall yang berbeda dan masih tak percaya bahwa itu Dia karena yang kita tau dia mengenakan Pakaian Cosplay dan Rambut Kuncir dua sebelum itu belum Pernah melihat Pakai Kimono tradisional jadi gitu deh.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Gereja terbengkalai**

Issei dan yang lain kini mereka berada di sebuah Gereja yang ada dan satu-satunya di kota Kuoh ini meski sudah tak terpakai lagi tapi, Tempat ini memiliki sejarah dimana dia mempermalukan salah satu Datenshi yang mengambil Sacred Gear Asia dan disini Juga Gadis Biarawati itu dijadikan Oleh Rias sebagai Iblis untuk dihidupkan lagi meski sebentar tapi, hal seperti ini tak Pernah dia lupakan.

Dan mereka Semua sudah sepakat dan saling kerja sama dengan tujuan yang masing-masing berbeda Duo Gereja ingin membawa Pulang kembali Excalibur, sedangkan Yumi ingin menghancurkan Pedang itu, Issei dan Koneko ingin Gadis Pirang itu kembali normal dan seperti biasa lagi, dan Saji sendiri dia hanya sukarelawan yang dipaksa Ikut dalam Misi ini meski hatinya enggan sama sekali.

Mereka Semua mendengar dan mengikuti rencana yang sesuai karena ini cukup berbahaya mereka Semua mengenakan Jubah Pendeta Gereja kecuali Duo Gadis itu karena alasan Penyamaran selain itu tidak akan menyakiti mereka tak seperti Kalung Salib dimana Issei melihat Asia tak mengenakan benda itu lagi sebab akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena sekarang Gadis wajah Polos itu Iblis bukan Biarawati lagi.

"Jadi bicara soal menyamar kau sudah tau Tempat Pelaku itu?" Tanya Issei jika tak tau Tempat musuh berada itu sama saja dengan mencari Jarum di tumpukan jerami yang Pasti akan sangat lama "karena aku yakin kau kemari bukan asal kemari saja tanpa memikirkan Apapun?"

"Aku sudah mengecek itu meski belum Pasti tapi, aku merasakan Aura Superanatural dari Bangunan itu" Jawab Xenovia mau ada bantuan atau tidak bagi dirinya cukup sendiri saja sudah bisa mengatasi masalah ini.

"Cukup jauh kah Lokasi yang kau maksud?" Tanya Yumi masih sangat berhasrat tinggi untuk membalaskan Dendam teman-temannya itu

"Kalau dari sini jika berjalan kaki hanya lima belas menit saja" Jawab Xenovia mengecek ketajaman Pedangnya "yah, tapi aku ingatkan ini bukan sekedar Tur Darmawisata"

"Hah, berhenti bercanda itu gak lucu tau" Irina hanya Sweatdrop.

"Siapa yang sedang ngelawak aku sedang serius" Balas Xenovia tak mau kalah atau mengalah dalam berbicara

"Kau baik-baik saja kawan?" Issei menyeringai Jahil kepada Lelaki dari Anggota Osis ini yang secara paksa ikut dalam rencana ini sebenarnya dia tak masalah Saji Juga tak ikut tapi, itu sudah terlambat dan sama saja dengan bunuh diri jika diketahui oleh ( **King** ) itu sendiri yang tak lain adalah Souna _'ahhh, menyenangkan Juga Hidup bebas tak diatur'_ dia merasa senang karena tak harus menurut seperti Budak.

 **[Nah, itulah Gunanya kau melatih kekuatan kita dari dulu hingga sekarang sebab, kau akan bernasib sama seperti Vritra itu jika tak melatih tubuhmu sendiri]**

 **(Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Ekspresi Wajahnya nanti hahahaha)**

 **[Mungkin sedang Depresi tapi, Issei kekuatan Orang itu masih lemah dengan kata lain masih belum bisa mengaktifkan Balance Breaker]**

 **(Tak usah begitu Jauh bahkan Cara kerja sesungguhnya kekuatan dari Vritra itu sendiri masih belum tau makanya kekuatan dia terasa lemah)**

"Separah itukah?" Issei cukup terkejut bahkan kurang tau Saji masih belum bisa masuk dalam tahap itu mungkin yang dikatakan Albion memang benar yaitu tak mengetahui kekuatan yang sesungguhnya.

 **[Yah, begitulah jika Orang itu sedikit berlatih dan Belajar sendiri aku yakin dia level yang sama denganmu mengingat Vritra cukup kuat Juga dengan keahlian khususnya itu]**

 **(Ingat Issei kita ini seperti sebuah Alat yang akan selalu digunakan oleh siapapun untuk kepentingan Apapun jadi, jangan terlalu berharap banyak jika Sacred Gear itu akan membantumu semua masalahmu karena, jika tak kau yang mendorong itu maka kita hanya rongsokan saja)**

Issei mengerti dengan ucapan Dua Naga Surga ini dengan kata lain untuk menjadi kuat dengan kekuatan mereka harus berlatih yah, ini mengingakan dirinya waktu Pertama kali mengaktifkan Balance Breaker dan terasa sangat kuat meski tak mudah mencapai itu tapi, dengan bantuan Penjelasan mereka dirinya bisa kuat sampai sekarang.

"Hah, entahlah Hyoudou jangan tanya aku sekarang" Saji menghela nafas Pasrah karena harus terlibat dalam hal ini dan sudah sangat jauh jika kembali sambil menjelaskan Semua itu sama saja dengan bohong, jika diteruskan maka hasilnya akan tetap sama yaitu terkena Amukan dari Kaichonya sendiri "Hah, brengsek kau nanti akan ku Balas nanti"

"Akan aku tunggu nanti" Balas Issei tak Peduli dengan keluhan Saji karena menurutnya Susah atau senang harus bersama "oi! Koneko kau sudah siap dengan ini?" dia bertanya Pada Gadis kecil Nekomata itu yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Aku sudah siap Senpai!" Jawab Koneko yang mengenakan Sarung Tangan karena dia adalah [ **Rock** ] maka fokus kekutannya Pada Tenaga Dalam.

 _'Tapi, dia belum berani mengaktifkan mode Nekomata itu' B_ atin Issei yang dia dengar Kouhainya ini cukup kuat tapi, terlihat Gadis itu belum berani menggunakan kekuatan aslinya sampai sekarang.

"Baiklah, Ayo berangkat" Ucap Xenovia yang mengenakan Kostum tempur.

"Yah!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Rumah Issei**

Ada Tiga Orang Wanita Cantik yang berada di kediaman Hyoudou lebih tepatnya berada di Kamar Issei tampaknya mereka sedang menunggu sang Pemilik kamar yang sedari tadi belum kembali, Asia tengah mengerjakan PR dengan Cara mencontek milik Issei karena belum begitu faham tulisan Jepang, Raynare hanya mendengarkan Musik di Handphone, Kalawarner membaca Majalah Dewasa di atas kasur.

"Issei-San belum kembali Juga?" Tanya Asia khawatir dia menghentikan sebentar mengerjakan PR "Apa, dia Pergi ke suatu tempat atau sedang ada masalah?"

Raynare menjawab keluhan dari Gadis itu "Kau terlalu cemas sekali Asia, meski aku juga khawatir tapi dia Orang kuat dan mustahil tak bisa menjaga diri sendiri" dengan kekuatan Hebat itu mustahil ada yang mendekat.

"Mungkin itu yang dinamakan Cinta terkadang sangat khawatir yang berlebihan dengan seseorang" Ucap Kalawarner menyeringai Jahil dan menggoda Gadis itu.

Asia Blush malu dengan wajah Panik "tidak mungkin! Issei-San dan aku hanya teman saja" dia ingin menyangkal itu tapi, Ekspresi wajahnya berkata hal lain.

Gadis Datenshi Berambut Hitam itu hanya mendengus "begitukah Cara bicara seseorang yang hanya mengenakan Pakaian setengah Bugil?"

"Hei, hal itu Juga berlaku sama untuk kau Nona" Kalawarner menyipitkan matanya mendengar Komentar tadi yang terasa menyinggung sekali "Jangan kau fikir hanya kau saja yang bertingkah sok normal"

Memang benar Dua Datenshi ini memang bersikap terlalu terbuka Pantas saja dia menjadi Jatuh karena Raynare mengenakan Piyama Pink dengan kancing terbuka menampakan belahan Dadanya yang besar dan Celana Pendek transparan, Kalawarner lebih Extreme lagi Mengenakan Tanktop berwarna Hitam, dan Celana Dalam Biru Gelap yang terkesan sangat Sexy sekali, Semua Lelaki akan Mimisan Dahsyat jika melihat ini.

"Aku rasa ini Normal dan Juga ini membuat Ise-Kun Betah di rumah" Ucap Raynare dengan Gaya menggoda niatnya dia ingin melakukan hal Ecchi tapi Orang itu tak ada "dan aku yakin dia akan tertarik tak seperti kau yang mengenakan Pakaian seperti Jalang"

"Jalang Huh, aku rasa Pada Seperti ini saja toh, Issei tak mempermasalahkan ini dan malah menyetujuinya jadi, aku rasa dia menyukai tubuhku?" Ucap Kalawarner memasang Pose menggoda "dan nanti malam akan aku buat dia jadi milikku dengan tubuhku ini"

"Milikmu? Jangan kau fikir dia hanya barangmu saja karena kau harus berbagi dan biar itu Adil" Raynare menatapnya tajam karena tak suka dengan tadi dia tak masalah jika harus berbagi.

"Okay, aku hanya bercanda jadi tak ada masalah jika berbagi" Balas Kalawarner tersenyum karena berhasil menggoda Temannya itu meski sebentar.

Asia hanya diam saja dan terus menulis meski begitu Wajahnya memerah malu mendengar obrolan tadi, tentu saja dirinya bukan Bandingan Dua Wanita itu yang memiliki tubuh Bagus dan Sexy siapapun lelaki yang melihat Pasti tergoda bahkan sejak awal dirinya sudah kalah bersaing jika soal bentuk tubuh dan Ukuran Dada tapi, dia takkan menyerah sama sekali.

"Bicara Soal itu tampaknya kita kedatangan Tamu Nih" Ucap Raynare melihat Lingkaran Sihir Merah dan dia sudah tau siapa mereka

Dan muncul Dua Onee-sama yang terkenal Cantik di Academy Kuoh ini dan tentu saja mereka masih mengenakan Seragam Academy.

"Ahhh, Bucho dan Fukubucho ada keperluan Apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Asia menyapa Ramah Dua Gadis itu.

"Kita kesini sedang mencari Koneko karena terakhir dia sedang bersama dengan Issei" Jawab Rias cukup khawatir dengan Gadis kecil ini.

"Hah, kau ini bahkan Orang yang kau tuduh Juga belum Pulang" Jawab Raynare tak begitu cemas sekali terlebih Issei adalah Seorang Lelaki.

"Aku fikir dia berkujung kesini" Rias cukup terkejut dan memang dia tak melihat atau merasakan keberadaan Issei sama sekali.

"Jika dia ada kau harusnya sudah melihatnya disini sekarang tapi, gak ada dia sekarang" Ucap Raynare menatap ke arah luar "mungkin mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui atau memang tak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah mereka"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengenakan Pakaian Sexy seperti itu dan di kamar Issei Pula" Tanya Akeno cukup curiga tapi, jika situasi seperti ini memang ada satu hal saja yang bakal terjadi.

"Hmmm! Bagaimana harus bilang yah, Toh Issei tak mempermasalahkan hal ini malahan dia setuju jadi, kita tak bisa menolak sama sekali" Jawab Kalawarner mencoba menggoda Gadis setengah Datenshi ini dan ingin memancing kemarahan.

"Ara, begitu nakal sekali Fufufu!" Akeno tertawa Jahil dan dia tau apa yang dimaksud "apakah dia tak keberatan jika aku ikutan juga?" dia tak sabar untuk menggoda kouhainya itu yang terlihat sulit tergoda oleh hal remeh seperti itu.

"Tentu kita bisa melakukan Foursome" Kalawarner menyeringai senang karena ada yang satu fikiran dengannya "kau tinggal datang saja dan mengenakan sesuatu yang bagus"

"Akeno, sudah hentikan itu" Ucap Rias menghentikannya agar tak bertindak lebih jauh lagi dan dia cukup tak senang dengan keberadaan tiga Wanita itu yang tinggal di rumahnya, dia berencana untuk tinggal disini Juga setelah ini.

"Ara! Rias cemburu" Akeno tertawa senang karena menggoda Gadis Berambut Crimson itu.

"Baiklah, Maaf sudah menganggu" Ucap Rias kembali Pergi bersama Akeno melalui lingkaran Sihir.

"Tidakkah Kalian takkan mencari Issei-San? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu" Asia masih tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir ini.

"Tidak, dia akan kembali jadi aku yakin" Jawab Raynare tak begitu cemas sama sekali tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan "Soal itu, apakah kalian tak Curiga dengan Nekomata bernama Kuroka itu? Semenjak pertarungan lertunangan itu sikapnya berbeda dan dia jarang sekali berada di rumah"

"Yah, aku juga berfikir begitu tapi, aku yakin dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak diketahui oleh Issei" Kalawarner mengangguk setuju dan memang sedikit curiga dengan Nekomata itu "aku memang tak ingin ikut campur tapi, jika hal itu membahayakan Issei aku tak bisa Diam begitu saja"

"Jangan terlalu cepat bertindak karena, kekuatan kita sekarang bukan tandingannya saat ini" Ucap Raynare setuju dan ingin menyelidiki tentang Kuroka "tapi, kita harus tetap Curiga kepadanya karena Orang itu tak Jujur"

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan namanya?" Ucap Asia meski Seorang Iblis tapi, sifatnya yang lembut membuatnya tak lepas dari kehidupan Biarawati dulu.

"Tak ada yang berlebihan karena, kita takkan membiarkan siapapun membahayakan Issei meski itu Orang terdekatnya sekalipun" Ucap Raynare dia takkan ragu menyerang siapapun meski kekuatannya masih rendah.

"Setuju!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Hutan**

Kelompok Duo Gereja dan Juga Pihak Iblis mereka sekarang tengah bersembunyi di balik Pohon sambil memantau situasi Kondisi sebuah Bangunan berbentuk mangkuk yang dicurigai sebagai Tempat yang berbahaya dan yang dimaksud Issei sendiri merasakan Aura Superanatural dari dalam bangunan dan bisa dipastikan itu adalah Tempat yang dicari.

"Untuk sebuah Tempat yang memiliki kekuatan aku tak Pernah melihat ada Penjaga yang menjaga diluar" Ucap Issei tak melihat Apapun dari Kejauhan.

"Ada beberapa Kelompok Pendeta di dalam sana tapi, mereka lemah" Jawab Koneko yang ahli dalam merasakan Aura Orang lain meski sembunyi bakal ketahuan Juga.

"Jadi, kau berniat melawan mereka?" Tanya Saji yang tetap ikut meski resiko ini membuatnya terancam.

"Yah, aku rasa kita bisa serahkan ini Pada mereka berdua" Jawab Issei tak melihat Duo Gereja itu karena sudah maju terlebih dahulu tanpa diketahui oleh mereka.

"Lalu Apa Gunanya jika kita memakai ini?" Saji berkeluh kesah karena Jubah ini sangat merepotkan untuk bergerak atau berlari bebas bagi yang belum terbiasa "kalau mereka Pada akhirnya Langsung Maju aku fikir kita akan menyamar lebih dulu"

"Ahhh, mungkin ini hanya berguna untuk menutupi Aura Iblis kau yang bersifat sebentar" Jawab Issei hanya tertawa mencoba Humor meski Gak Lucu "kita hanya Pemeran Pembantu jadi ikuti saja yang terjadi"

"Kita tunggu Sinyal dari Mereka jika sudah terlihat maka kita akan langsung maju" Ucap Yumi sangat serius sekali dalam misi ini karena masalah Dendam Pribadi "karena aku sudah tak sabar ingin menghancurkan Pedang itu"

*Duarrrrr!

Terdengar Suara ledakan dari dalam bangunan itu Mereka melihat Asap yang mengepul keluar dan tanpa ragu Yumi langsung berlari cepat kesana setelah melihat sinyal itu dan Tiga Orang yang lain berlari menyusulnya.

Issei melihat beberapa Orang yang tepar di tanah karena bekas sabetan Pedang dan dipastikan ini adalah beberapa Pendeta tingkat rendah dan melihat ke depan bangunan yang setengah Hancur, ada Juga Xenovia dan Irina siap dalam mode tempur dan di atas Bangunan itu ada sebuah Bayangan seseorang.

"Hmmmm! Siapa sangka Tamu tak diundang itu adalah Utusan dari Gereja Vatikan"

Muncul Bayangan itu berjalan mendekat, dia Seorang Kakek Tua Gendut, dengan Rambut keriting Beruban, mengenakan Peci Putih, Dan Kacamata Bulat dan Pakaian ala Gereja bisa dipastikan itu adalah Seorang Pastor yang berkhianat karena mustahil seseorang yang memiliki sifat keagamaan seperti itu bertingkah seperti Iblis.

"Balba Galliel Atas Nama Tuhan kau dihukum atas tindak kejahatan yang telah kau Perbuat" Teriak Irina cukup kencang.

"Aku ragu hal seperti itu bakal terjadi" Ucap Kakek Tua ini yang diketahui bernama Balba ini.

"Balba Galliel?... Grrr!" Yumi terlihat sangat marah sekali ketika mendengar nama itu dan sudah jelas sekali dia memang memiliki masalah dengan Kakek Tua itu.

Issei bisa melihat Ekspresi Yumi yang berubah drastis sekali ketika menyebut nama itu Ekspresi Wajahnya sangat marah dan Dendam yang ditahan dan ingin segera dilepaskan yang dia tau Gadis dan Pastor itu memiliki Hubungan masa lalu yang tak bagus tapi, dia tak berani menanyakan hal itu sekarang.

"Akan aku bayar semua Dendam ini!" Ucap Yumi mengerang kesal dan dia langsung maju dengan cepat lalu menyerang Kakek Tua itu tapi.

*Trang!

Sebelum Yumi berhasil menebas musuhnya itu ada seseorang yang berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan Pedang juga dan ternyata Orang itu yang tak lain adalah tak bukan orang yang Pernah dia lawan di gereja, Seorang Pendeta Gila Berambut Perak dan Juga memiliki sifat mesum Parah yang melebihi Duo mesum di Academy Kuoh yaitu Freed Zelzan.

"Yo! Kita bertemu lagi Iblis kecil!" Freed menyeringai Gila dia mementalkan Serangan itu dan langsung menendang Yumi tapi, Gadis itu langsung cepat mundur.

 _'Dia lagi, menyebalkan sekali'_ Issei hanya mendengus sebal melihat Orang yang tak pantas Hidup ini dan memang salahnya juga membiarkannya Hidup pada Waktu itu karena dia terlalu fokus Pada Penyelamatan Asia dan mungkin untuk balas Dendam tapi, dia takkan takut sekali.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan muncul dan lakukan tugasmu saja" Ucap Balba menghela nafas kesal dengan tingkah Pendeta tak jelas seperti ini "kau jangan meremehkan aku karena tak seperti aku mudah dikalahkan oleh Mereka"

"Diam saja Boss! Karena aku ingin sesuatu yang menarik disini" Balas Freed tak Peduli dengan ocehan yang membuat telinganya sakit dan Juga dia sangat maniak sekali dengan Pertarungan "ohhhh, ternyata kita tak lama bertemu Iblis kecil?" dia menatap ke arah Issei.

"Yo, Pendeta mesum" Issei menyapa balik dengan nada sarkastik.

"Berhenti Freed, kita takkan bertarung sekarang jika kau ingin tunggulah sebentar Hingga waktu itu tiba" Ucap Balba tak mau banyak cari masalah karena rencana yang dia buat cukup lama akan Gagal "Baiklah, aku Pergi dulu dan tak lama kita takkan bertemu lagi" dia menghilang dalam sebuah Asap yang dibuat.

*Srrrrtttt! Srrratt!

"Maaf saja aku tak bisa membiarkan kau lolos begitu saja" Ucap Saji langsung mengaktifkan Sacred Gear miliknya itu dan membuat Freed tak bisa bergerak bebas "karena tak bagus membiarkan Semua Pelaku kabur begitu saja"

"Tch! Apa-apaan ini, hal Bodoh yang kau lakukan takkan mempan kepadaku" Freed mencoba berontak dan tubuhnya terasa dihisap meski sangat kecil tapi, itu tak berpengaruh kepadanya akhirnya dia berhasil lepas dari Tehknik itu "hah! Sampai Jumpa lagi Bocah!" Dia berlari cepat menghilang.

"Tch! Payah!" Saji menggerutu kesal karena tak berguna sama sekali.

"Takkan aku biarkan lolos kalian!" Teriak Xenovia dan langsung berlari mengejar mereka dan disusul Irina

"Sial, dia lolos!" Yumi yang masih menyimpan Dendam itu tanpa berfikir langsung mengejar Mereka meninggalkan tiga Orang temannya.

Issei hanya melihat Sacred Gear Saji yang berbentuk seperti Jam tangan berwarna Hitam dan ada Matanya Juga terlepas dari bentuknya seperti yang Draig bilang bahwa kekuatan Saji masih melemah bahkan Freed dengan mudah lepas dari Jeratan Tali yang melilitnya tadi tapi, menurutnya itu seperti tehknik khusus yang bukan hanya mengikat lawan saja.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa bertindak seenaknya?"

Dan muncul lingkaran sihir di depan Mereka dan ada Dua dengan berbeda Warna Issei sudah tau dengan yang warna merah tapi untuk biru dia kurang kenal tapi, sedikit terkejut melihat Ekspresi Saji yang langsung gemetar ketakutan dengan bulir keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh seolah melihat seseorang yang lebih kuat darinya mungkin dia tau siapa Pemilik lingkaran sihir biru ini.

Dan tak lama muncul Rias bersama dengan Akeno tapi, Issei Agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Osis Souna dan Tsubaki mungkin alasan Mereka kesini adalah Saji dia merasa tak enak mengajak Lelaki Pirang itu ke dalam Masalahnya padahal dia hanya meminta bantuan mencari Duo Gereja itu.

"Saji, apa yang terjadi disini dan bisa kau jelaskan Padaku?" Ucap Souna dengan nada dingin bisa dipastikan Gadis ini sedang marah "kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan hal seenaknya tanpa sepengetahuan dariku"

"A-anu Ka-kaichou! Ini se-semua sa-salah Hyoudou ya-yang mengajakku terlibat da-dalam masalah ini" Jawab Saji Panik tak karuan karena Orang yang dia kagumi menatapnya dengan wajah dingin sekali "A-aku dipaksa O-olehnya u-untuk ikut da-dalam se-seperti ini!" dan dia tak ingin terkena efek kemarahan dari Kaichou.

"Astaga, Saji kau sudah jelas salah malahan menyalahkan Orang lain itu benar-benar tak baik sekali" Ucap Souna melipat tangannya Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah sama sekali "apa kau ingin mencoba membohongi aku?"

"Ti-tidak Kaichou aku benar-benar Jujur!" Jawab Saji dengan wajah memohon dan ingin mencari alasan lain Agar tak dapat Hukuman.

"Berhenti mengelak dan sekarang terima Hukuman atas Perbuatan kau" Ucap Souna mengangkat tangan dan tampak lingkaran sihir di telapak Tangan "dan tunjukan Pantatmu Hukuman kau adalah 1000 Tamparan dan harus berteriak kencang"

"Baik!" Saji sudah Pasrah dan menurut saja.

 **[Ini benar-benar lucu sekali aku tak menyangka nasib Vritra sangat buruk sekali Hahahaha!]**

 **(Aku berani bertaruh Vritra sangat malu sekali dengan hal itu hahahaha)**

Issei tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kasihan terhadap Saji harus menerima Hukuman yang memalukan seperti itu jika semua Orang melihat itu yang ada bakal Mati karena rasa malu sementara Dua Naga ini masih sibuk tertawa keras dengan Pemandangan ini dan mereka benar-benar senang tertawa di atas Penderitaan Naga lain, itu sungguh Kejam.

"Koneko, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Rias dengan nada lembut berbeda sekali dengan Souna yang terdengar sangat marah.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalah Yumi-Senpai karena aku tak ingin dia murung terus" Jawab Koneko dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu baiklah aku mengerti sekarang" Rias langsung memeluk Gadis kecil itu dengan erat "tapi, sebagai tingkahmu yang seenaknya kau harus dihukum 1000 Tamparan Pantat yah?!" Koneko langsung menurut saja.

"Sudah, Rias cukup dengan Hukuman karena ini Semua salahku yang membiarkannya ikut" Ucap Issei memberi Pembelaan dia tak ingin Gadis itu terkena Hukuman yang bukan salahnya sama sekali "dan Juga berhenti seperti itu kau harus bisa mengerti tentang Perasaan ingin menolong Orang lain"

"Baiklah aku berhenti" Rias menurut dan tak jadi memberi Hukuman Pada Gadis itu "tapi, bisa kau jelaskan Semua yang terjadi?"

"Jadi begini.." Issei mulai menjelaskan dari awal.

 _'Menarik fufufu!'_ Akeno tertawa kecil karena melihat Rias langsung menurut begitu saja biasanya dia akan keras kepala dan tak mau diperintah tapi, sifat itu berubah ketika bersama Issei seolah Seorang Istri yang menuruti Perintah suami.

"KAICHOU INI TAK ADIL! KENAPA MEREKA TAK DIHUKUM!"

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN RIAS KARENA KITA BERBEDA JADILAH PRIA DAN TERIMA HUKUMANMU!"

"AKU MINTA MAAF KAICHOU!"

"DITOLAK!"

Pada akhirnya terdengar suara teriakan Saji yang sedang menjalani masa hukuman sementara Draig dan Albion tak Pernah berhenti tertawa karena sang Pemilik Vritra dihukum dan dipermalukan seperti Seorang Bocah kecil.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jalan Kota**

Setelah kejadian tadi Mereka Semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing tapi, Issei masih kefikiran tentang Saji yang menerima Hukuman itu dan dapat dipastikan tak bisa tiduran atau Duduk Hingga besok mengingat Jumlah Tamparan yang diterima dan Kedua Partnernya yang masih saja tertawa soal kejadian tadi dan sisa dari Kejadian itu sudah dibereskan oleh Rias.

Selain itu dia masih kefikiran tentang Tiga Orang yang mengejar musuh itu, apakah mereka baik-baik saja atau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, karena dia tak yakin hanya Mereka saja yang membuat masalah di kota ini Pasti Mereka memiliki Perlindungan dari Orang yang kuat.

Issei Pulang dari Swalayan membeli beberapa makanan Ringan alasan dia ke Tempat itu karena Handphone miliknya Penuh dengan Notif Pesan dan Panggilan tak terjawab dari Tiga Wanita Penghuni Rumahnya itu yah, semenjak tinggal di kediaman Hyoudou ketiga Wanita itu dibelikan Handphone untuk sekedar mudah berkomunikasi dan dia tak aneh mereka cepat menguasai itu.

Yah, Issei memilih membalas Pesan Mereka dan menyuruh untuk menunggu sebentar lagi tapi, di Perjalanan dia melihat ada seseorang yang terlihat banyak sekali membawa barang belanja sendiri dengan kepayahan agar tak terjatuh, dia tak tega lalu membantunya.

"Ahhhh, terima kasih Tuan aku sungguh kerepotan tadi jika tak ada kau" Ucap Lelaki itu terdengar senang dan kembali berjalan lancar.

"Jika membawa barang sebanyak ini kau seharusnya menggunakan Motor atau Mobil" Ucap Issei memberi Usulan "karena itu akan memudahkan kau"

"Terima kasih saran kau tapi, sayangnya aku tak begitu banyak memiliki Uang untuk membeli kendaraan hahahaha" Jawab Lelaki itu dengan tertawa lepas "selain itu jarak Apartemen Tempat aku tinggal tak jauh hanya terhalang 5 rumah dari sini"

"Ohhhh!"

Dan memang benar setelah beberapa menit berjalan Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah Apartemen Tua yang masih kokoh berdiri.

"Ahhh, terima kasih anak muda aku tertolong" Ucap Lelaki itu.

Issei bisa melihat wajah Lelaki itu sekitar berumur di atas 30 tahun, dengan Rambut Pendek Coklat Gelap, dengan warna Kuning di bagian Poni Depan, Mata berwarna Ungu, dengan bulu Di sekitar Dagu, dia merasakan Aura kuat dari Lelaki ini tapi memilih bungkam saja.

"Tidak masalah aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat kau repot jadi aku tolong" Balas Issei dia melihat Jam di Handphone "Baiklah, aku rasa harus segera Pulang karena Ibuku sedang menunggu" dia membungkuk lalu berjalan Pergi.

"Okay, aku tak keberatan jika kau berkunjung kemari lagi!" Teriak Lelaki itu "jadi, tinggal datang saja kemari!"

"Tentu!" Balas Issei melambaikan tangan.

Lelaki itu menyeringai setelah melihat Issei Pergi dan Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Siapa sangka aku bertemu dengannya di Tempat seperti ini sang Hakuryuukou"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Academy Kuoh**

Hari yang biasa di kelas ini dan tak ada yang spesial sama sekali, Issei menikmati bekal makan siangnya ditemani dua Gadis Cantik yang satu Datenshi dan yang satu lagi adalah Mantan Biarawati hal seperti ini adalah sebuah Anugrah dan diidamkan bagi setiap Lelaki di dunia ini atau bisa dibilang dia tengah diberikan makanan.

"Ise-Kun buka mulutmu katakan Ahhh!" Ucap Raynare sedang dalam mode Yuuma tengah menyuapi Issei menggunakan sumpit sebenarnya mereka dibekali Kotak makan siang masing-masing tapi, Gadis ini lebih suka makan bersama "sedikit lebih lebar lagi jadi, sulit nih memasukan ini"

"Ahhhhhh!" Issei menurut dan membuka Mulut lalu melahap makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan rasanya cukup enak Juga.

"Uhhhh! Padahal aku juga Punya bekal makan siang" Ucap Asia terlihat ingin bergabung dengan hal romantis itu tapi, dia bingung harus berbicara apa dan agak memiliki sifat malu "aku ingin makan bersama Juga"

"Ayo, kemari saja kita makan bersama Juga" Issei mengajaknya jika dia tak bicara bakal dipastikan Gadis Berambut Pirang itu akan diam saja disana tanpa melakukan Apapun.

"Issei-San tolong buka mulutmu" Ucap Asia meniru hal yang sama seperti Gadis Berambut Hitam tadi lakukan dan menyuapinya.

Issei menerima dan sudah dia duga rasanya sama-sama enak sekali dan mirip sekali dengan masakan yang sering ibunya buatkan yah, semenjak Mereka tinggal di tempatnya Awalnya Mereka tak bisa memasak sama sekali tapi, terlihat Ibunya secara Perlahan mengajari Mereka dengan alasan untuk menjadi Istri yang baik tapi, Issei sendiri tak mempermasalahkan hal ini malahan senang ada yang membantu Ibunya Agar tak terlalu kerepotan.

Mereka melakukan hal romantis itu di dalam Kelas tak Peduli dengan Murid-murid yang masih disini tapi, tetap saja ada yang tak suka dengan tingkah laku Mereka bertiga yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sahabat yang memiliki Julukan Duo mesum itu.

"Jangan sedih Motohama! Kau bisa memukul Issei setelah Pulang Sekolah nanti" Ucap Matsuda dengan Air mata berlinang sedih karena keberuntungan tak memihak kepadanya "sialan kau Issei! Bisa-bisanya bermesraan seperti itu kau membuat kita Iri! Ohhh Tuhan! Kenapa Hidup ini tak adil sama sekali"

"Hahhh! Ayolah kita Pergi, aku sudah menemukan sebuah Tempat Rahasia tersembunyi" Ucap Motohama mengusap Air matanya mungkin yang dia maksud adalah Tempat mengintip para Gadis "ini sebagai Hiburan kita karena Issei tak mau berbagi kebahagiaannya dan itu membuatku kesal!"

"Aku setuju!"

Dan Mereka berdua berlari Pergi keluar dengan maksud mengintip para Gadis.

"Anu, Issei-San setelah Pulang sekolah nanti kau di suruh ke ruang Klub katanya soal masalah kemarin" Ucap Asia barus teringat karena dititip sebuah Pesan.

"Baiklah, Aku akan kesana" Balas Issei.

"Aku dengar si Pendeta Bejat itu Hidup lagi huh?" Tanya Raynare yang dia dengar dari Issei sendiri dan ingin memastikan Apakah Orang itu masih hidup karena selama dengannya waktu belum bertemu dengan Issei cukup membuat Dirinya Jengkel dengan tingkah Mesum yang sudah lewat batas "Jika, itu benar berarti aku ingin sekali membunuhnya" dia tampaknya bisa Balas Dendam.

"Yah, aku memang lihat sendiri dia memang masih hidup" Jawab Issei karena dia hanya mengalahkannya bukan membunuhnya "dia langsung kabur setelah kita menyelamatkan Asia jadi aku tak sempat membunuhnya"

"Aku harap dia cepat dihukum" Ucap Asia masih takut mengingat kejadian itu yang sudah cukup lama terlewat tapi, tetap saja tak bisa dia lupakan perlakuan senonoh terhadap dirinya.

"Yah, Pokoknya kau harus berhati-hati saja dalam bertindak dan jangan terlalu gegabah" Raynare tersenyum dan memegang kepalanya sambil mengelus Rambutnya "aku tau kau kuat tapi, jangan terlalu menimbulkan banyak masalah karena kau masih Manusia yang sudah Pasti bakal terluka dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi"

"Tak masalah karena aku tau apa yang harus dilakukan" Balas Issei tersenyum.

Mereka mendekatkan wajah Mereka dan akhirnya membuka Mulut dan saling menyatu dalam Ciuman, Mereka saling bertukar mulut dan terdengar desahan dari Gadis itu tapi Mereka tetap terus melakukan itu dan tak Peduli jika ada yang melihat beberapa menit kemudian mereka lepaskan untuk mengambil nafas.

Raynare Blush merah di wajahnya karena ini masih sama dengan Issei yang selalu mendominasi ketika seperti ini "kau, seperti biasa Pencium yang terbaik dan aku selalu kalah" dia tersenyum Jahil melihat Gadis Pirang itu blush Juga "lihat Ise-Kun Asia-Chan jadi Cemburu jadi, kenapa kau tak berikan Ciuman juga?"

"Akan aku lakukan" Jawab Issei langsung menarik kepala Asia dan menciumnya di bagian Pipi, alasannya melakukan itu karena dia takkan memaksa jika Gadis itu tak ingin mencium di Mulut.

"Te-terima ka-kasih Issei-San" Ucap Asia Gugup dengan wajah memerah malu karena tindakan secara tiba-tiba itu tapi, itu tak jadi masalah malahan membuatnya senang.

Untung saja bagi Mereka benar-benar tak ada yang melihat kejadian ini jika ada bakal terjadi kehebohan besar dan mereka kembali melanjutkan Makan siang yang sempat tertunda sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Bukit** ( **Sore Hari** )

Grup Rias sekarang bersama Issei menelusuri Tempat ini karena setelah kejadian kemarin malam Gadis itu tak bisa membiarkan Para Musuh bertindak seenaknya di Kota Kuoh atau masih daerah Wilayahnya dan ada yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Kelompok Souna yang ikut serta meski tak Semua tapi, Alasan Gadis Berambut Hitam itu adalah ingin membantu temannya.

"Bagaimana Kondisi keadaan kau?" Tanya Issei kepada Lelaki Pirang itu yang ikut serta dalam pencarian ini.

"Yah, agak mendingan sih" Jawab Saji memegang Pantatnya tampaknya efek dari Hukuman itu masih terasa sekarang.

"Kau, yakin ada di sekitar sini Rias?" Tanya Souna jika level musuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi maka dia tak bisa diam begitu saja.

"Yah, menurut Familiarku yang merasakan ada Pertarungan di sekitar sini" Jawab Rias.

"Entah, aku yang salah lihat atau memang ada seseorang yang tergeletak di tanah?" Saji menunjuk yang dimaksud dan memang benar itu adalah Seseorang dan jaraknya agak jauh dari lokasi Mereka berdiri.

Issei langsung berjalan mendekatinya karena merasa tak asing dan memang benar itu adalah Teman masa kecilnya "Irina! Bagaimana bisa!" dia langsung berlari menghampirinya dan Kondisi Tubuh Gadis Berambut Jingga itu cukup parah dengan banyak luka sabetan Pedang dan Juga Irina terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku rasa memang ada sebuah Pertarungan disini" Ucap Akeno mengawasi sekitar.

"Coba biar aku sembuhkan!" Ucap Asia langsung menyembuhkan Gadis itu dengan kekuatannya namun, tak ada hasil yang menunjukan baik-baik saja "Ughh! Lukanya terlalu banyak dan dalam selain itu dia cukup lama menahan luka ini" dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Serahkan Gadis itu kepada kita dan biarkan kita yang menyembuhkannya" Ucap Souna mengambil tindakan dan dia menoleh ke belakang "Hey, Tsubaki bisa kau bawa dia ke Tempat Aku biar disembuhkan disana?"

"Baik" Jawab Tsubaki membawa Irina dan langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

!

Beberapa Saat kemudian langit Perlahan menjadi Biru Gelap yang tak beraturan, Issei sudah tau apa yang bakal muncul nanti dan tak lama sebuah Hujan Tombak Cahaya kecil bergerak ke arah Mereka, ketiga Gadis ini bisa melindungi diri Mereka dengan Perisai Sihir sementara Saji dan Issei berlari menjauh sambil menarik Asia yang sedari tadi bengong saja.

"Kita bertemu Juga pada akhirnya Adik Raja Iblis Lucifer dan Juga Adik Maou Leviathan"

Issei melihat ada seseorang yang berada di atas langit tengah duduk di kursi terbang dan sudah diduga bahwa Orang itu Adalah Malaikat Jatuh tapi tingkatannya lebih tinggi, dengan Wajah buruk, Gigi Seperti Hiu, dan Mata merah Tajam, dengan kuping Panjang bisa dipastikan Orang ini benar-benar Pembuat masalah.

"Jadi, Gadis itu umpan untuk memancing kita" Ucap Souna yang langsung sadar dengan tadi.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Keturunan Keluarga Sitri yang Pintar" Ucap Lelaki itu dengan Sarkastik entah bermaksud mengejek atau merendahkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di wilayahku Malaikat Sesat?!" Rias Memberi Deathglare.

"Ow! Ow! Cukup seram untuk Adik Seorang Raja Iblis tapi, izinkan aku Memperkenalkan diri namaku Kokkabiel mungkin Pihak Iblis sudah tak asing dengan nama itu" Ucap Lelaki itu menunjukan 10 Pasang Sayap Hitam yang mengembang "dan tujuan aku tak berbelit hanya untuk Perang itu kembali?"

"Kau sudah Gila? Berapa banyak Yang jadi Korban dari Semua Pihak!" Rias sulit mempercayai dengan alasan absurd "tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi" dia melepaskan kekuatan 'Power Destruction' dalam sekala kecil.

Kokkabiel dapat menahan itu dengan mudah sekali "tak ada yang Gila setelah Genjatan Senjata itu dan aku merasa tak Puas sekali" dia mengangkat tangannya dengan maksud memberi serangan "tapi, jika kalian ingin tau lebih banyak lagi temui aku di kota" dia langsung menghilang dan memberi serangan Hujan Tombak Cahaya.

Souna dengan mudah menahan serangan itu "Sial! Kita tak bisa membiarkannya bertindak seenaknya saja" Wajahnya terlihat sangat Panik sekali.

"Kaichou lihat itu!" Saji menunjuk ke arah kota dan muncul sebuah Pilar Cahaya yang menjulang ke langit.

"Sial, dia sudah bergerak sekarang!" Souna bertingkah lebih beda dari biasanya, Wajahnya yang selalu kalem kini Panik dan Gelisah "kita harus menghentikannya karena Malaikat Jatuh dengan tingkatan kekuatan seperti itu bisa menghancurkan satu kota"

"Aku setuju, kita tahan dia" Rias langsung menghilang dan disusul yang lain meninggalkan Issei dan Asia berdua sendirian.

"Issei-San Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Asia sangat cemas sekali.

"Tenang saja, itu bukan berarti aku bakal membiarkan Wajah Jelek itu bertindak sesuka hati" Jawab Issei tetap tenang disaat Orang lain sangat Panik sekali "tapi, aku takkan mengikuti rencana Mereka karena aku Punya rencana sendiri untuk menghajarnya tapi, kau harus membantu aku sedikit"

"Baiklah" Asia mengangguk menurut.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Atas Sebuah Gedung**

Tampak siluet Bayangan yang tak begitu Jelas bentuk dan rupanya tengah berdiri di atas Gedung dan memandang Academy Kuoh yang muncul sebuah Pilar Cahaya secara tiba-tiba dan dia hanya diam saja tak bergeming dari sana.

"Aku rasa itu dia, jadi sebaiknya aku lebih baik funggu saja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan Juga akhirnya selesai lagi aku bersyukur masih diberi kesehatan untuk terus menulis lagi dan tetap Pantau terus fic ini yah see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aku akhirnya kembali lagi dengan fic ini dan sekarang sudah masuk chapter ke sebelas atau lebih dari sepuluh itu benar-benar sebuah pencapaian yang lumayan bagus untuk diriku yah aku juga hanya berterima kasih kepada pembaca setia yang senantiasa untuk terus memantau fic ini dengan meninggalkan jejak meski ada juga yang enggak yah! (Silent reader maksudku) ohhhh mungkin ada sedikit pemberitahuan dariku, mungkin jika tak update sekali lagi sebelum lebaran mungkin aku bakal Hiatus sebentar untuk sekedar cuti mengambil waktu liburan bersama keluarga tapi, jika masih sempat itu tak masalah hanya saja jika tidak nanti di summary aku bakal kasih tau kapan aku menulis lagi dan cukup sekian terima gaji, kumohon tak ada kembali whakssss!**

 **P.S : mungkin chapter ini atau chapter selanjutnya akan aku buat lemon yah tergantung cerita saja tapi, buat kalian yang tak suka tolong skip saja karena aku mulai membuat ini jadi lebih baik lagi sekian.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Kuoh Academy**

Sekarang kondisi kota sudah tak aman karena penyerangan dari Datenshi itu apalagi ditambah sebuah proyek besar bakal terjadi di academy ini yang mana akan dilakukan oleh salah satu pengkhianat dari Gereja Vatikan Sebagai Iblis yang memiliki kekuasaan di wilayah ini, Rias tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Karena yang dilawan bukan lagi orang sembarangan Souna juga pada akhirnya ikut membantu juga apalagi Datenshi ini memiliki sepuluh sayap yang bakal dipastikan cukup kuat apalagi mereka hanya remaja pengalaman bertarung masih terbilang minim dan mereka semua sudah sampai di Academy minus Issei yang tak ada.

"aku dan peerageku akan membuat pelindung dan menahannya untuk tak berbuat kerusakan lebih jauh" Ucap Souna meski tenang tapi, kenyataannya dia juga sangat cemas dengan hal ini "kita harus menghentikan mereka jika dibiarkan maka nyawa orang tak bersalah akan hilang"

"aku tau" Jawab Rias seperti biasa

"daripada bertarung sendiri kenapa tak memanggil Kakak kalian untuk membantu?" Ucap Tsubaki memberi usul meski pada akhirnya usulan dari miliknya ini pasti ditolak karena sikap keras kepala mereka "lagipula belum tentu kalian bisa mengatasi ini sendiri?"

"Tidak bisa Kakakku saat ini mungkin sibuk jadi, aku tak ingin menggangunya" Jawab Rias yang tak ingin melibatkan masalah ini dengan kakaknya terlebih dia sudah Jadi Maou hal seperti ini bukanlah Penting "daripada itu kenapa kau tak menyuruh kakakmu saja Souna?" kedua Gadis memiliki Kakak yang sama-sama Siscon.

"Kakakmu dan kakakku cukup berbeda makanya aku menyuruhmu saja" Ucap Souna sedikit terlihat malu jika harus membahas kakaknya yang memiliki kelakuan yang berbeda dari orang normal "lagipula Raja Iblis akan kesini jika adiknya dalam bahaya"

"Rias, aku sudah menghubungi Sirzech-Sama untuk masalah ini" Ucap Akeno yang terlihat sehabis menghubungi seseorang "dan dia bilang katanya akan mengirim beberapa Pasukan yang kuat untuk menghentikan Kokkabiel"

"Tunggu! Akeno!... Kenapa langsung diberi tau" Rias cukup terkejut dengan tindakan ( **Queen** )nya ini tanpa didiskusikan ini terlebih dahulu "dan biarkan saja Onii-sama tak Perlu ikut campur untuk masalah ini"

"Sudahlah jangan keras kepala Rias,lagipula ini demi kepentingan semuanya" Jawab Akeno yang cepat ambil keputusan "jika, salah satu dari kalian mati maka akan berdampak buruk pada semuanya"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tak melihat Hyoudou Issei? Dia sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Souna tak melihat lelaki berambut Coklat itu karena kekuatannya saja cukup untuk menghentikan rencana berbahaya dari Datenshi dengan sayap sepuluh itu.

"Dia bilang akan membantu tapi, rencananya berbeda hanya saja yang jelas dia akan membantu kita" Jawab Rias yang dapat notif dari Kouhainya itu meski ada sedikit debat gak Penting pada akhirnya berakhir dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin dengan hal itu?" Tanya Souna sebagai seorang yang hati-hati dia tak semudah itu mempercayai hal ini apalagi hanya sekedar janji saja dimulut.

"Memang tapi, menurutku hal seperti ini sering terjadi dan kau harus mempercayai hal itu" Jawab Rias tampak blush di wajah yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya "lagipula sebuah hubungan yang baik adalah dimulai dari waktu kau saling mempercayai satu sama lain tanpa sebuah kecurigaan" dia tampaknya yang jatuh Cinta bukan sebaliknya.

"Yah! Jika kau berkata seperti itu aku tak ada masalah" Balas Souna tersenyum senang mendengar Jawaban ini "tapi, aku rasa tugas kalian adalah menahannya sebisa mungkin sementara kita akan membuat pelindung untuk menahan daya kerusakan hingga menyebar luas"

"Baiklah! Semuanya ayo maju!" Teriak Rias mengajak peeragenya.

Sementara kelompok Rias maju dan masuk ke dalam sambil menahan Kokkabiel untuk beberapa saat dan menghentikan dia dalam projek yang berbahaya ini karena dapat menghancurkan seluruh Kota yang ada disini, sementara kelompok Souna sudah membuat lapisan pelindung berwarna pink.

Rias dan yang lain maju ke dalam dimana sudah menunggu musuh mereka Kokkabiel yang tengah duduk di kursi kesayangannya berada di udara dengan tangan yang menopang dagu dan juga terlihat di sisi sekolah seorang Balba tengah melakukan sebuah Ritual.

"Selamat Datang bagi kalian semua yang kemari" Ucap Kokkabiel memberi sambutan tampak seringai jahat di wajahnya "aku penasaran siapa yang akan datang kemari? Apakah Raja Iblis Sirzech? Atau Serafall?"

"Mereka semua takkan pernah datang karena kita yang akan melawanmu" Jawab Rias memberi tatapan yang tajam "Atas Nama keluarga Gremory kita akan menghukummu"

"Ohhh! Kenapa kau tak kemari dan buktikan sendiri?" Kokkabiel menantang tampak Ekspresi wajahnya tak takut sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Sebuah Gedung**

Di atap sebuah Bangunan tampak tiga figure yang tengah menatap Academy Kuoh yang sudah dilindungi sebuah Sihir Pelindung dan mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Issei dengan Dua Datenshi Wanita Cantik ini meski bagi Issei sendiri sudah cukup tapi, mereka bersikeras yah, tak ada Pilihan lain untuk mengajak mereka.

"Sesuai yang aku bicarakan dirumah tadi, kalian hanya Perlu mengatasi yang lain sedangkan aku akan menghajar si wajah jelek itu" Ucap Issei menghela nafas sebentar dan sekarang dia sudah masuk dalam Balance Breaker versi Hakuryuukou karena jika Sekiryuutei akan terbongkar rahasianya.

"Tapi, aku tak menyangka orang itu akan melakukan hal seperti ini" Ucap Kalawarner dengan tangan terlipat sambil menekan dadanya "lagipula memang apa yang direncanakan orang aneh itu sehingga melakukan hal konyol semacam ini"

"Kalau tak salah dia bilang untuk Perang lagi" Jawab Issei yang agak samar mendengar percakapan mereka sewaktu Sore.

"Ahhhh, yang benar saja! Masa Perang lagi itu hal konyol!" Raynare sangat kesal sekali dengan rencana ini yang membahayakan yang lain "meski aku tak ikut tapi, sudah banyak kehilangan di Pihak kita jika terus Perang maka Populasi Malaikat Jatuh akan sepenuhnya punah" yah, dia juga tak mau mati karena banyak hal yang harus dilakukan contohnya memberi keperawanannya.

Bicara Soal itu ketika Raynare masuk dalam Mode normal atau Datenshi biasanya Pakaiannya akan berubah malah terkesan extreme dan Sexy yaitu Pakaian Boundage dimana itu sering digunakan dalam Hentai untuk Orang yang massochist untung saja Issei menyuruhnya menutupinya dengan Baju kancing pendek berwarna Pink.

Meski Gadis itu terlihat Protes dengan keputusan ini tapi, nyatanya dia menuruti kata-kata Lelaki itu, sebenarnya tak ada masalah untuk Issei malahan sebagai penyegar mata tapi, jika Orang-orang melihat ini pasti akan berfikir lain meski bagian bawah tak tertutup tapi, itu saja sudah cukup.

"Pouhh! Kau benar-benar gak asyik Ise-Kun" Raynare cemberut terlihat masih tak senang karena harus menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju "padahal aku ingin merayumu dengan ini! Apa kau tak tertarik sama sekali huh?"

"Aku ini lelaki normal bukan aku tak tertarik tapi, lihat tempat saja" Jawab Issei karena saat ini mengenakan Armor jadi sulit melihat ekspresi wajahnya "lagipula lebih baik lakukan itu di kamar jika ingin merayu tapi, jangan kau tahan setelah apa yang kau lakukan karena aku takkan berhenti"

"Ohhh, itu benar-benar seperti tantangan huh?" Raynare tersenyum menggoda dan mendekati Hakuryuukou itu sambil memeluknya "bagaimana setelah ini kau buktikan saja ucapanmu hmmm! Ise-Kun?" dia tau Jawaban tadi seperti sinyal baginya.

"Oke! Cukup hentikan itu" Kalawarner kesal dan memisahkan mereka berdua dari hal merayu "bukan aku cemburu atau apa tapi, kita harus fokus pada hal ini" dia mengabaikan temannya yang memberi juluran lidah kepadanya.

"Aku Juga ingin tau, apakah sewaktu kalian di Gereja pada hari itu, kalian tau sesuatu tentang Rencana ini?" Tanya Issei untuk saat ini dia orangnya akan cukup hati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan.

"Tidak, kita sama sekali tak Pernah tau apapun tentang hal ini" Jawab Kalawarner menggeleng yah, waktu itu dia seperti anak anjing hanya menurut saja tanpa tau maksud yang sesungguhnya "lagipula kita bisa sampai kemari karena kita bertiga diajak oleh Dohnaseek tanpa menanyakan alasan yang jelas"

"Yah, jika kita tau dan akan sama berakhir sepertinya" Ucap Raynare tersenyum masam jika mengingat itu, andai kata dia sama sepertinya maka sekarang dia tak bersama dengan Ise-Kun tercinta dan hanya haus akan kekuatan saja "tapi, aku tak Pernah menginginkan hal seperti itu terjadi"

"Tenang saja, selama kau orang baik maka tak ada yang akan menyakitimu" Ucap Issei hanya mengusap Rambutnya tampak Wajah Gadis itu merah bercahaya.

"Tapi, bisakah kita akan melakukan itu setelah ini selesai?" Ucap Raynare meminta dengan wajah memohon, dia sebenarnya ingin menciumnya tapi terhalang oleh Topeng Armor besi itu.

"Baiklah jika itu kau yang meminta" Issei hanya mengangguk saja, sebenarnya dia bukan tipe orang yang munafik malahan sebuah keberuntungan bisa melakukan seperti ini dan dia juga menyukai hal ini "lagipula bukan itu berarti aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya" dia masih mengingat waktu pertama kali dengan Kuroka.

"Biar aku tebak dengan Kucing Liar itu bukan?" Raynare sudah menduga karena sebelum dia tinggal di rumah Issei Kucing itu sudah lebih dulu berada disana.

"Hehehe! Yah, begitulah" Jawab Issei tertawa kering.

"Oke, bocah besar jangan fokus saja ke Pacarmu itu karena kau Punya Wanita lain yang saat ini menunggu juga" Ucap Kalawarner menggoda dengan memeluk Issei dari belakang sambil menekan dadanya sendiri meski lelaki itu mustahil bisa merasakannya "karena aku akan kesal jika kau tak adil denganku juga" dia menjilati mulutnya sendiri karena melihat Armor yang luar biasa Gagah dan Penuh kekuatan ini.

"Heiii! Bodoh! Ise-Kun itu milikku!" Ucap Raynare tak terima miliknya diambil begitu saja dan dia memeluk Issei dari depan sambil menekan dadanya juga meski lelaki itu mustahil bisa merasakannya "sebaiknya kau cari saja yang lain"

"Sudah cukup hentikan waktu bermain ini" Ucap Issei berusaha memisahkan mereka dia sebenarnya tak ada masalah tubuhnya diapit Dua Wanita itu seperti sandwich tapi, untuk sekarang fokus tujuannya dulu "lagipula ada Pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan sekarang" dia menunjuk Academy.

"Kau benar" Raynare langsung melepaskan Pelukannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah kalian melihat Kuroka?" Tanya Issei yang sudah jarang sekali melihat Nekomata itu "sudah tiga hari aku tak melihatnya" mungkin sewaktu gabung klub dia agak jarang ada di Rumah.

"Tidak sama sekali, bahkan kita jarang melihatnya" Jawab Kalawarner merasa aneh tak melihat Gadis itu.

"Aneh..." Issei Fikir ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan Gadis ini rahasiakan darinya tapi, untuk sekarang fokus ini dulu "baiklah ayo Pergi dengan sesuai rencana yang kita buat" dia mengepakan Sayapnya dan terbang menghilang cepat.

"Iya!" Dua Wanita Datenshi itu menurut dan mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang juga tapi, beda jalur dengan Issei.

*wusshhhh

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Academy Kuoh**

"Hah! Ternyata hanya segini saja kekuatanmu, aku terlalu berharap berlebihan untuk orang seperti kau"

Rias hanya menggertakan Giginya dengan sangat kesal atas Komentar tadi yang terkesan merendahkan yag, meski kenyataannya seperti bahwa dirinya dengan peeragenya tak bisa menghentikan Datenshi itu bahkan melukainya sedikit saja rasanya sangat sulit sekali seperti Batu penghalang yang besar.

Sudah lama mereka bertarung dan tak ada hasil apapun selain dia khawatir terhadap Kokkabiel, dia juga masih cemas dengan seorang mantan Pendeta terkenal yang tengah melakukan eksperimen dengan Pedang Excalibur bisa dipastikan itu akan menghancurkan kota.

Tapi, beruntungnya bagi Dia karena salah satu utusan Gereja datang membantu termaksud salah satu (Knight)-nya dan itu memudahkan baginya lagi di tambah Gadis berambut biru itu memiliki Pedang yang lebih kuat dari Excalibur yaitu Durandal dan Yumi memperoleh kekuatan baru dari mantan teman-temannya yang sudah tiada.

Selama itu masalah masih bisa teratasi meski belum selesai dan juga dia tak bisa berharap banyak terhadap Akeno dan Koneko karena luka fisik yang sedikit mereka terima ditambah Asia yang Pingsan dan tak bisa mengobati mereka semua apalagi jika dirinya melawan sendiri itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Alasan Gadis Biarawati Pingsan adalah Kokkabiel memberikan sebuah informasi yang sangat Rahasia dan tak boleh sampai ada pengikut Tuhan baru yang tau tapi, Datenshi sayap sepuluh itu bicara secara blak-blakan alhasil Asia langsung Pingsan karena shock berat bahkan Gadis berambut biru itu masih bertahan meski tubuhnya bergetar karena menerima informasi dadakan itu yah, sebagai Pengikut Tuhan siapa yang tidak shock karena yang disembah sudah tak ada.

 _'Itu wajar saja jika dia Pingsan bahkan bagiku menahan hal seperti ini saja sudah sangat sulit'_ Batin Xenovia dengan tubuh lunglai karena serangan dadakan itu meski dirinya tak percaya itu tapi, musuhnya itu terlihat tak berbohong sama sekali.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Mana semangat kalian yang tadi huh?!" Freed menyeringai sadis dengan lidah menjulur bahkan dia memegang Pedang Excalibur milik Irina mungkin dia penyebab Gadis itu terluka berat waktu Sore.

"Hei, Xenovia-San bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Yumi bersemangat waktu tadi dia Penuh dengan amarah dan dendam tapi, setelah mendapat Jawabannya dari teman-temannya dia tersenyum normal dan melepaskan semua dendamnya untuk hidup baru _'tenang saja teman-teman aku akan tetap melanjutkan Hidup ini'_

"Tunggu sebentar biarkan aku tenang sedikit" Jawab Xenovia mencoba mencari semangat lagi dan bersikap tenang meski agak sulit.

"Baiklah!" Yumi hanya mengangguk saja, dia sebenarnya ingin menusuk perut Pendeta sialan itu yang membuat hidupnya menjadi menderita tapi, jika menyerang sendiri maka Freed akan menghalang _'tapi, aku tak melihat Issei-Kun sama sekali?'_ dia Pikir lelaki itu sudah ada disini tapi, tak ada.

Rias hanya bisa sedikit bersyukur lega karena ada Dua Orang yang menahan mereka selagi dirinya melawan Kokkabiel tapi, dia tak bisa bertindak gegabah karena lelaki itu sangat berbahaya apalagi jika tujuannya untuk berperang lagi meski saat ini tengah Perang dingin tapi, jika ada yang mati di salah satu Pihak maka tak mustahil untuk Perang apalagi dirinya seorang Adik Raja Iblis makan presentasi terjadi itu 100%.

Rias sebenarnya hanya menahan Kokkabiel karena yang bakal mengalahkan lelaki itu adalah Issei sendiri tapi, sudah beberapa menit berlalu orang itu belum datang bukan karena Rias tak percaya tapi, waktunya sudah tak banyak lagi untuk menunggu.

"Baiklah, jika tak ada balasan lagi maka aku mulai pemusnahan ini" Ucap Kokkabiel langsung maju menyerang dan tentu saja Objeknya adalah Rias karena Gadis itu menjadi Kunci jika ingin Perang lagi "binasalah menjadi abu! Gadis kecil!"

Tapi, sebelum hal itu terjadi sebuah suara menggelegar tapi, terdengar familiar dan menghentikan Orang itu untuk segera menyerang Rias lagi.

 **"Astaga, tak aku sangka sudah dimulai sedari tadi tapi, aku belum telat sama sekali"**

*Clingggg! *Tranhggg!

"Wahhhh!

" ahhhh!"

"Kyahhh!"

Dan tak lama muncul sebuah Cahaya biru berkilauan turun dari atas dan tentu saja menembus Penghalang itu dan menghancurkannya alhasil Orang-orang yang membuat Penghalang itu terkena efek hembusan dan otomatis tak ada Penghalang ini tak lama memunculkan Seorang mengenakan Armor Putih dengan Sayap terbang di langit.

 _'Sudah kuduga dia akan datang'_ Rias bernafas lega karena Orang itu datang tepat waktu dan juga jika dilihat lebih seksama Armor yang dikenakan Issei agak ada sedikit perubahan dan berbeda waktu pertama kali muncul melawan Riser yaitu dari bentuk Jirah dan Ukuran yang beda.

'Wow! Aku baru tau ada Seorang Kaisar Naga Putih di wilayah ini?' Batin Xenovia cukup kagum dengan Armor Gagah itu mungkin hanya dia yang tak tau bahwa Orang itu adalah teman masa kecil partnernya itu _'mungkinkah dia kemari untuk menghentikan hal ini'_ dia berharap bisa bekerja sama.

Issei melihat keadaan sekitar sekolah untuk masalah bangunan tak ada yang rusak kecuali Pijakan Tanah yang berlubang dan beberapa Pohon yang tumbang, dia juga melihat disana Asia Pingsan yang tengah dibantu Akeno dan Koneko, Juga ada Yumi dan Xenovia tengah berhadapan dengan musuh mereka masing-masing.

Issei juga melihat Gadis berambut Crimson yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh harap dan seorang musuh yang menjengkelkan dengan wajah jelek tanpa ragu lagi dia melemparkan bola Cahaya kecil dari tangannya dan memaksa Kokkabiel jatuh dari kursinya sendiri.

*Jduarrr!

"Jadi, aku rasa ketinggalan pesta hari ini" Ucap Issei yang memantau sekitar sini dan melihat Kelompok Saji yang berada diluar wilayah sekolah ini mungkin saja Pelindung yang dia hancurkan adalah buatan mereka.

 **(Meski kuat dan memiliki sayap sepuluh tapi, dengan sifatnya itu kau pasti mudah mengalahkannya)**

"Huhuuyyyyy! Dia lagi akhirnya aku bisa Balas Dendam dengan bocah sialan itu!" Teriak Freed merasa kegirangan sekali dan juga dia tau yang berada di balik Armor itu adalah Issei "karena aku akan membalas apa yang dia lakukan waktu-!"

*Stabbb! *Cratttt!

"Aurghhhhhhhh!"

"Sayang sekali yah, Freed kau harus gagal" Ucap Suara Lembut dari belakang Pendeta Gila itu dan dia berjalan menunjukan wajah aslinya "karena jika kau ingin melakukan itu, sebaiknya tidur dan bermimpi saja" dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Seorang Gadis Datenshi yang tinggal dikediaman Hyoudou.

Sebelum Freed bereaksi dan membalas serangan yang mengenai Pundaknya, Raynare langsung membuat Dua Tombak Cahaya lagi dan mengarahkan ke Siku Freed. Tentu saja Pendeta itu berteriak kesakitan tapi, Gadis itu membuat lagi kali ini menancapkan ke telapak tangan alhasil Pedang yang digunakan Freed terjatuh.

Tapi, Raynare tak ingin ini berakhir tampak wajahnya benar-benar seperti melampiaskan kekesalan kepada lelaki berambut perak ini, dan kali ini dia menusukan tombaknya tepat di bagian dengkul alhasil Freed tersungkur dengan teriakan kesakitan atas serangan dadakan tadi yang tak bisa diprediksi.

"Hmmmpp! Aku rasa itu cukup" Ucap Raynare berhenti menyerang dan ini juga sesuai dari ajuan Issei untuk menyerang musuh di sebuah titik vital yang takkan bisa bergerak atau memegang sesuatu "tapi, aku rasa ini pantas untuk orang seperti kau" dia melihat Orang itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Dasar Jalang! Kau ini benar-benar Pengkhianat!" Teriak Freed masih merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa bahkan tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa tak ada gerakan sama sekali "aku bersumpah setelah ini akan memperkosa kau! Dan membuatmu jadi budak Sexku!" dia masih saja keras kepala meski sudah banyak terluka.

"Hahahaha Pengkhianat? Kau tak sadar bahwa dirimu Juga sama?" Raynare tertawa meledek yah, dia masih mengingat kejadian itu jika dirinya tak jatuh Cinta dengan Pemilik Sacred Gear hebat itu pasti sudah tewas "menjadikan Budak Sex huh? Aku tak masalah dengan itu asalkan hanya orang itu saja yang boleh melakukannya" dia menatap ke langit yang ada disana seorang lelaki Gagah memakai Armor.

"Sekali Jalang tetaplah Jalang! Kau itu hanya seorang Pelacur yang menggunakan tubuhmu untuk kenikmatanku" Freed menyeringai Gila meski sedang Parah tapi, tetap saja mesumnya itu tak bisa terkontrol lagi "hehehe aku yakin kau suka nanti setelah ini"

"Masih saja berbicara setelah seperti itu? Yang benar saja" Raynare memilih tak menanggapi provokasi pria itu tapi, Pandangannya tetap waspada untuk sekarang dia tahan niat untuk membunuhnya karena Perintah Issei sendiri "kau, beruntung aku memberimu pengampunan untuk tak membunuhmu di tempat"

*Slashhh! *Cratttt!

"Argghhhhhh! Sakitttt!"

Sebelum mereka terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi terdengar suara teriakan lain dan melihat seorang Balba Galliel sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan memegang Perut yang berlubang karena serangan Tombak dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah Wanita Datenshi yang lain tapi, yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah kedua wanita itu seperti bisa menghapuskan hawa kehadiran.

"Kau terlalu lembut Ray! Kenapa kau tak bunuh saja dia" Ucap Kalawarner melihat targetnya yang sudah tak bergerak entah mati atau hidup tapi, yang jelas dia sudah menyerang bagian titik vital "akan lebih baik dia hilang dari muka bumi"

"Ini Perintah aku tak bisa menolak sama sekali" Jawab Raynare hanya mengangkat bahu tak Peduli "lagipula kau juga belum tentu membunuhnya" selama musuhnya sudah benar-benar tak bergerak itu bukan masalah meski saat ini musuhnya adalah yang membuatnya jengkel sekali.

"Yah, lakukan saja apa yang kau mau" Ucap Kalawarner melihat sekitar sepertinya memang masalah disini sudah terselesaikan kecuali yang di atas sana.

"Uhmmm! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Akeno tak tau harus berbicara seperti apa karena situasi tagi begitu mendadak sekali dan sangat cepat hanya beberapa hitungan menit dua orang itu sudah terkapar dengan luka yang bisa dibilang tak bagus.

"Kita hanya membantu apakah itu jadi masalah?" Tanya Raynare balik bukan tak suka tapi, memang dia akan seperti ini jika berbicara dengan Iblis.

"Tidak, malahan aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan ini" Jawab Rias menggeleng dan bernafas lega karena masalah ini cepat selesai "tapi, aku tak menduga kalian juga bakal datang meski yang kalian lawan adalah satu Fraksi"

"Yah, Kokkabiel adalah lain dari urusan kita tapi, jika soal itu kita lebih menurut kepada Issei saja daripada orang ini" Ucap Kalawarner yang mengerti bagaimana dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain demi kepentingan sendiri "lagipula daripada harus terus berperang malah menghilangkan keturunan lebih baik memperbanyak keturunan"

"Aku rasa memang begitu" Ucap Rias setuju dengan ucapan wanita ini karena sewaktu Perang besar itu pihak Iblis mengalami kerugian besar dengan kehilangan Orang-orang Penting dan adapula yang punah.

Yumi mendekati mereka dan setengah membungkuk dengan Pedang di tancap ke tanah "Aku tak tau harus bilang apa tapi, terima kasih telah membunuhnya" meskipun dia ingin membunuh Pendeta itu dengan tangannya sendiri tapi, jika ada yang membantunya itu bukan hal masalah lagi.

"Ohh, sama-sama itu sudah wajar untuk saling membantu" Balas Kalawarner tersenyum.

"Dimana Issei-San?" Tanya Asia yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Tuh..." Raynare menunjuk ke atas dimana hanya ada seseorang disana.

"Apakah kalian sudah menghentikan Ritual ini?" Tanya Kalawarner.

"Belum sih.." Jawab Rias menggeleng kepala "bahkan kita tak tau bagaimana cara menghentikan itu"

"Hah, baiklah mau bagaimana lagi" Kalawarner hanya menghela nafas Panjang mendengar Jawaban tadi "aku rasa jika masih sekitar wilayah sekolah ini maka itu akan mudah" dia mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang ke atas berdiri di tengah bangunan Academy.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Akeno tak mengerti.

"Lihat dan Perhatikan saja" Jawab Raynare menyeringai

Issei melihat kedua Wanita itu menyelesaikan tugasnya dan melihat Wanita Berambut Biru Gelap itu terbang ke atas dan membuat lingkaran sihir hijau dari empat sudut sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan membuat Bor Cahaya Raksasa meski sedikit lambat, Issei hanya membantunya dengan memberi kekuatan lebih.

Meski tak diketahui tapi, Wanita itu tau kekuatannya sedikit bertambah dari Issei dan dia berterima kasih akan hal itu, alhasil Bor Cahaya tadi yang lambat kini sudah berbentuk besar dan siap ditembak ke bawah ini memang sesuai rencana Issei.

"Baiklah! Hahhhhh!" Kalawarner berteriak kencang sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke bawah dan tentu saja Bor Cahaya itu menghantam ke bawah dengan sangat kencang.

"Kalian semua minggirlah dari sini" Ucap Raynare membawa terbang Asia menjauh

*Jduarrr!

Dan tentu saja efeknya cukup instan seperti ledakan besar karena bentuknya tadi besar terlebih dengan kekuatan tambahan yang diberikan oleh Issei bahkan membuat dentuman besar meski kemungkinan kecil terdengar oleh orang lain karena Pihak Souna sudah menangani itu dengan peredam suara.

Dan tentu saja bisa melihat efek dari serangan tadi, seluruh wilayah Tanah Kuoh berlubang besar dan tak rata di setiap tempat tapi tak lama muncul Simbol aneh dari bawah dan terbang menghilang di udara bisa dipastikan itu Ritual yang dimaksud bisa telah terhenti.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Benar-benar luar biasa" Kalawarner berkeringat dengan nafas tersenggal karena tehknik tadi cukup membuatnya kehilangan banyak stamina dan tenaga "tapi, aku sudah berhasil sekarang" Pandangannya sedikit kabur dan serasa ingin Pingsan tapi, sebuah Tubuh keras menopangnya agar tak jatuh.

"Kau bekerja dengan baik jadi, Istirahat sebentar" Ucap Issei menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai sandaran oleh wanita itu dan memeluknya "sekarang sisanya akan menjadi Giliranku" dia melihat Raynare terbang kemari dan memberikannya kepada Gadis itu.

"Berhati-hatilah" Ucap Raynare tersenyum dan membawa temannya Pergi menjauh.

"SIALAN KAU!"

"Ohhh! Apa aku membuatmu marah?" Issei menoleh dan melihat Datenshi itu menatapnya dengan sangat marah.

"Kau! Kaisar Naga Putih! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini!" Teriak Kokkabiel sangat kesal dengan dipermalukan tadi dan juga tak menyangka kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang kesini "kau seharusnya tak ikut campur! Apa kau sudah menjadi budak Iblis itu?!" rencana yang dia buat mulai kacau.

"Iblis? Sayang sekali pada nyatanya aku tak ada hubungan dengan mereka" Jawab Issei tak habis Pikir bagaimana bisa Orang-orang menyebutnya Iblis padahal dirinya Netral "lagipula ini tempat dimana aku tinggal dan kau berniat menghancurkan Kota ini? Ya ampun! Mana mungkin bisa aku membiarkanmu sesuka hati"

"Kalau begitu kau aku anggap musuh!" Ucap Kokkabiel tak ingin rencananya yang telah sempurna gagal karena hanya satu orang ini.

"Coba saja kemari?" Issei langsung menantangnya dan.

*Swishhhh

*Duagghhh!

Sebelum Kokkabiel maju terbang ke depan tapi, Issei lebih cepat sekali berada di dekatnya dan langsung menghajar wajahnya dengan kencang seketika dan membuat Kokkabiel terhempas ke bangunan Academy cukup kuat hingga membuat suara.

"Ya, ampun! Ini benar-benar tak sesuai ekspentasi" Komentar Issei menghela nafas panjang.

 **(Aku cukup terkejut dengan fisikmu yang Manusia tapi, tetap kuat meski dalam mode itu biasanya, mereka yang seperti itu akan langsung lemah kehabisan tenaga)**

"Yah, karena selain melatih tehknik aku Juga melatih fisik" Jawab Issei karena jika tehknik kuat tapi, fisik tidak sama saja bohong dan itu harus sinkron satu sama lain.

 **[Terlebih kau menampung kita berdua dalam fisik Manusia itu yang sudah masuk Balance Breaker dan itu sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi oleh siapapun]**

"Tapi, aku minta maaf karena tak menggunakanmu" Ucap Issei merasa kasihan terhadap Naga Merah ini bukan tak ingin tapi, kekuatannya saat ini tak boleh tersebar karena siapapun Pasti akan mengincarnya dan akan menggunakan ancaman contohnya kepada orang tuanya.

 **[Tak jadi masalah, aku memahami itu lagipula terlalu pamer tak baik dan biarkan terbuka dengan sendiri]**

Issei melihat Kokkabiel terbang lagi tapi, takkan membiarkan itu lalu terbang sangat cepat sekali di belakang lelaki itu. Sebelum Kokkabiel bereaksi menyerang Issei langsung memutuskan Paksa kedua sayap dan menendang Perutnya dengan kencang hingga kembali terhempas.

"Gahhhhh!"

Lelaki itu kembali bangun dengan wajah susah "Sialan! Kau fikir siapa aku ini!" Kokkabiel mengerang sakit di bagian Punggung, dia tak percaya dipermainkan semudah itu oleh Figure yang tak dia kenal "akan aku hancurkan kau hingga tak tersisa!" dia berteriak sangat emosi sekali.

"Berhenti membual dan coba lakukan saja" Ucap Issei tak suka dengan orang yang banyak bicara tapi, bukti nol "kau ingin berperang huh? Bahkan melawan aku saja kau sudah kelelahan, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membunuh seorang Maou?" ketika mendengar rencana itu sungguh absurd sekali.

"Berhenti mengejekku akan aku bunuh kau!" Teriak Kokkabiel sangat marah dan terpancing ucapan Issei tadi itu, menandakan Death Flag.

Kokkabiel langsung terbang ke udara dan mengangkat tangannya sambil membuat Tombak Cahaya yang Perlahan terus membesar dan semakin besar, Issei hanya mendengus ditambah lagi orang ini tak tau kekuatannya dan sang Hakuryuukou ini mengarahkan tangannya ke depan.

 **( Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! )**

Tanpa Fikir Panjang lagi Issei menyerap tehknik itu dan Perlahan mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang, Issei rasa kekuatan ini lumayan luar biasa dan dia melihat wajah terkejut Kokkabiel karena tehknik tadi tak berguna jika berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau tau tehknik milikku adalah meniadakan atau menyerap kekuatan orang dan menjadikan itu milikku sendiri" Ucap Issei menjelaskan kekuatannya "dan kau seharusnya berfikir tentang musuhmu sebelum menyerang balik" dia membuat tehknik yang sama dengan Kokkabiel tapi, ini lebih besar dan dialiri Aura biru muda yang kuat.

"Nikmatilah kekalahanmu"

*Clingggg!

*Blarrr!

Sebelum Kokkabiel menghindar atau kabur Issei sudah ada di depannya dan langsung menghempaskan Tombak itu dengan telak dan alhasil terdengar suara percikan kilat juga teriakan lelaki itu tak lama ada sebuah ledakan besar di udara.

*Jduarrr!

"Yang benar saja!" Issei hanya mendengus melihat orang itu masih bergerak meski terkena serangan telak tadi "tapi, jika kau terbang seperti itu maka yang ada tertangkap"

 _'Sial! Sial! Sial! Yang benar saja! Aku tak ingin berakhir seperti ini!'_ Kokkabiel benar-benar terpojok dan tak bisa berbuat banyak, dia Pikir rencananya akan berhasil dengan sempurna tapi ekspentasi tak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang _'aku harus pergi! Dan membuat rencana yang lebih matang dan akan aku balas dilain waktu!'_ dia terbang dan berencana untuk kabur tapi, tak terjadi.

*Duaghhhh!

Issei cepat ada di depannya dan meninju Perutnya "kau Pikir aku akan membiarkan dirimu itu kabur?" dan tentu saja Pukulan tadi langsung mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulut Kokkabiel "sayang sekali ini adalah akhirmu!" dia langsung membawanya terbang dan menyeretnya ke tanah.

"SIALAN!"

*JDUARRR!

Dan setelah itu semuanya selesai dengan sekali serangan tadi.

"Ohhh, berakhir huh?" Ucap Issei melihat Kokkabiel sudah tak bergerak lagi mungkin tak mati hanya saja Pingsan _'yah, setidaknya biarkan yang lain mengurus sisanya'_ dia melihat Kelompok Rias berlari ke arahnya.

"Issei kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Rias memasang wajah khawatir, wajar saja karena yang dilawan adalah orang yang kuat Juga.

"Tak apa aku tak ada luka sama sekali" Jawab Issei menunjukan dia sehat bugar meski begitu Asia tetap memberi penyembuhan.

"Tadi, benar-benar luar bisa babe!" Ucap Kalawarner dengan wajah menggoda lelaki itu "kau benar-benar menendang bokongnya!"

"Ara! Ara! Ara! Itu hebat Issei" Akeno menjilati mulutnya dengan sensual melihat Issei bertarung tadi dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit membara "aku ingin tau bagaimana kau jika di Ranjang fufufu!"

"Oke itu cukup!" Rias tak suka jika ada yang menggodanya atau lebih tepat cemburu.

"Kalian benar-benar menyelesaikan itu dengan baik" Ucap Souna datang bersama kelompoknya "aku bersyukur tanpa ada seseorang yang terluka berkat tadi dan aku ucapkan terima kasih"

"Yo! Hyoudou!" Saji menyapa dan sudah tau siapa pemilik Armor Putih itu dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan.

"Maaf, soal itu aku terlalu berlebihan" Ucap Issei agak Gugup karena kerusakan Academy ini yang telah dia Perbuat.

"Hal seperti itu tak menjadi masalah buatku dan ini sudah hal wajar" Balas Souna tersenyum "karena semua kerusakan ini biar Kelompok Sitri saja yang membersihkan semua"

"Ahhh sepertinya semua sudah dibereskan disini"

Semua menoleh ketika mendengar suara baru dan untuk Issei sendiri dia juga melihat Seorang mengenakan Armor yang memiliki bentuk hampir sama dengannya, berwarna Pink dengan corak kobaran api di kedua tangan, dan jika diamati dengan seksama Orang itu sudah bisa mengaktifkan Balance Breaker ditambah tengah membawa Freed dan Kokkabiel yang sudah Pingsan dan Issei merasakan hal kuat darinya.

"Kau ini siapa? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mereka" Issei bersiap lagi jika orang ini adalah salah satu aliansi mereka _'aku harus lebih serius jika dengannya'_ dia akan mengeluarkan Draig jika situasi ini lebih dari yang duga.

"Tenang saja aku tak ada niat untuk bertarung dengan kalian, dan aku diperintahkan untuk membawa mereka" Jawab Orang itu tapi, terdengar feminim mungkin saja dia adalah Wanita lalu berbalik "kita akan berjumpa suatu hari nanti Sang Kaisar Naga Putih" dan dia menghilang cepat dalam Cahaya menyilaukan.

"Kalian kenal dengan bentuk Armor itu?" Tanya Issei kepada Dua Naga legendaris itu.

 **(Aku tak siapa Pemilik itu tapi, untuk Naga yang ada di dalamnya serasa tak asing bagiku)**

 **[Ingatanku sudah benar-benar blank tapi, aku pernah mengenalnya di suatu tempat]**

"Siapa Armor Pink itu?" Tanya Saji terlihat penasaran Juga, Issei hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tau.

Yumi langsung menghadap Rias dan sambil membungkuk "maafkan aku Buchou karena telah egois dan nafsu balas dendam mengambil alih tubuhku hingga aku benar-benar berbuat nekat" dia memasang wajah menyesal sekali dan beralih ke Issei "benar yang kau katakan Issei-Kun, aku sekarang tak sendiri karena masih ada teman-teman yang mau membantuku meski aku egois seperti ini dan bertindak sesuka hati"

"Yah, apapun masalahmu ceritakan saja, itu bukan berarti kita takkan mau membantumu" Ucap Issei mengacungkan jempol "tapi, yang terpenting apapun masalah yang kau hadapi saat ini kau masih memiliki tempat yang disebut rumah"

"Yah, kau benar" Yumi hanya blush kecil.

"Aku takkan marah padamu Yumi! Aku senang kau baik-baik saja dan mengakui kesalahan yang kau Perbuat tapi, lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi" Ucap Rias dengan Senyum tak biasa dan memiliki maksud lain tertentu "banyak yang cemas dan khawatir dengan tingkah seenaknya"

"Baiklah aku faham" Yumi mengangguk.

"Tapi, meski begitu kau telah melakukan pelanggaran dan itu harus mendapat Hukuman" Ucap Rias memunculkan lingkaran sihir di telapak tangan "Ayo tunjukan Pantatmu Hukuman 1000 tamparan" dia tersenyum sadis.

"Ehhhhh!" Yumi terkejut karena harus melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti ini apalagi jika di depannya seorang lelaki sungguh sangat malu sekali bukan tak suka tapi, harus dilakukan di tempat yang tertutup "Issei-Kun bisakah kau membantu masalahku?" dia berharap ke Pemilik Sacred Gear spesial itu.

"Maaf saja, jika masalah Pribadi aku tak mau ikut campur" Jawab Issei mengangkat tangan dan wajah Gadis itu shock dengan kehilangan arwah.

"Hmmmm! Pertunjukan yang bagus" Komentar Raynare menyeringai.

"Ayo Yumi tunjukan Pantatmu?!"

"Ehhhhh! Tunggu dulu! Buchou! Jangan sekarang!"

"Hmmmm! Ditolak!"

"Tunggu!"

Sementara Xenovia hanya diam saja menatap mereka tanpa mendekat atau berlari pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Rumah Hyoudou**

"Huamzzzz! Benar-benar lelah tadi"

Issei menguap lebar setelah Pertarungan tadi malam semuanya sudah kembali normal dan sisa-sisa kerusakan sudah diperbaiki oleh pihak Souna, semuanya juga sudah pulang seolah tak terjadi apapun dan juga dia langsung pulang ke rumah untuk mandi air hangat karena tadi cukup berkeringat karena banyak bergerak meski tak terluka tapi, tetap saja dia butuh Istirahat.

Setelah mandi dia langsung membersihkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada dan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah, sementara tubuhnya yang berbentuk itu terekspos keluar meski tak ada masalah karena dirinya setiap mandi selalu seperti ini.

Dan Juga soal Kokkabiel dia juga kurang tau kemana orang yang mengenakan Armor Pink itu membawa mereka tapi, dilihat dari cara bicaranya sepertinya dia disuruh seseorang entah itu musuh atau hanya kawan tapi, dia tetap berusaha waspada karena tak menutup kemungkinan akan bertemu lagi ditambah Kedua Partner Naganya mengenali Aura dari orang itu tapi, menurut Issei sendiri dia adalah seorang wanita.

"Halo! Ise-Kun, selamat datang kembali"

Ketika Issei masuk ke dalam kamarnya mendengar suara lembut dan melihat Gadis Datenshi yang tengah tiduran menyamping, hanya mengenakan Bra berwarna Hitam dengan bagian depan berwarna Pink, mengenakan CD Hitam juga, dan Stocking Putih tipis, dengan Pose menggoda meski begitu Issei fikir itu adalah hal lumrah karena Gadis ini sering seperti itu saat tidur dengannya.

"Ohhh, aku fikir kau sudah tidur" Ucap Issei duduk di sampingnya meski sudah sering melihat telanjang tapi, tetap saja dia adalah Laki-laki normal melihat seorang Gadis yang hampir bugil dan bagian bawahnya sedikit bereaksi terlebih Aroma farpum yang kuat menembus hidungnya dari Gadis berambut Hitam ini _'ya, ampun apa aku akan benar-benar melakukan itu lagi?'_ dia masih bisa menahan ini.

"Ohhh, aku belum ngantuk dan terlihat kau sehabis mandi" Ucap Raynare sekedar basa-basi dan tampak seringai di wajahnya ketika melihat Reaksi Issei dan dia memang sengaja melakukan ini karena ingin segera melakukan itu dengannya "mungkin kau sudah lelah bagaimana kalau aku memijatmu?" dia bangun dan berada di belakang Issei sambil memegang Punggungnya.

Issei hanya mengangguk saja terlihat dia cukup menikmati Pijatan lembut dari Gadis itu, Raynare tersenyum melihat ekspresi Issei dan mulai memijati Punggungnya besar dan kasar mungkin karena sering bertarung jadi itu tak mengherankan. Datenshi berambut Hitam ini terus memijatinya dan mulai bergerak ke leher.

Issei hanya menghela nafas dengan tenang, entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat nyaman sekali mungkin saja dia butuh yang seperti ini tapi, dia sedikit tak fokus karena Aroma Farpum yang kuat darinya meski begitu dia benar-benar menikmati Pijatan ini.

"Hei, Ise-Kun kau ingat janjimu waktu tadi?" Tanya Raynare sembari memberi Pijatan dan tampak rona pink kecil di Pipinya.

Issei tau dengan apa yang gadis itu maksud "apa kau benar-benar serius untuk melakukan itu? Jika memang tidak yah, aku takkan memaksa" dia tau bakal melakukan Sex dengan Gadis ini meski begitu Issei tak merasa malu malahan ketika melakukan itu sangat menyenangkan sekali karena keperjakaannya hilang ketika bersama Kuroka.

"Yah, itu tak jadi masalah buatku karena aku yang ingin melakukan ini" Jawab Raynare tersenyum karena Issei bukan tipe orang yang munafik atau Pura-Pura polos karena itulah sifat aslinya yang langsung bertindak tanpa harus berfikir panjang dan bagian itulah yang dia suka darinya "karena kau seorang lelaki sudah seharusnya menepati Janji itu"

Issei melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan dan berdekatan beberapa saat kemudian, lelaki itu yang maju dan mencium mulutnya. Raynare sangat senang sekali dan menerima serangan itu dia memeluk Kepalanya dan saling membalas Ciuman terdengar suara Erangan kecil dari Kedua Orang itu.

Issei terus menciumnya dan tangannya memeluk tubuhnya yang langsing itu, mereka masih terus beradu mulut dan belum ada yang mau ingin mengalah lagi, mulut mereka saling mendorong satu sama lain hingga memaksa salah satu diantara mereka membuka mulut tapi, nyatanya kedua orang itu keras kepala sekali.

Issei langsung mendorong Gadis itu ke bawah dan Posisinya berada di atas sambil terus mencium mulutnya, Raynare sedikit mengerang senang di dalam ciuman ini karena Issei menunjukan sisi dominannya dan dia merangkul Punggungnya lebih erat lagi.

Issei melepaskan Ciuman itu dan bergerak ke bawah lalu menjilati lehernya yang lembut itu, Raynare mendesah kecil dia sedikit kecewa karena Issei tak memaksanya lebih lagi untuk membuka mulut tapi, dia senang Issei menyukai tubuhnya lalu memeluk kepala lelaki itu dan membiarkannya menjilati lehernya yang terasa basah sekali dan itu benar-benar membuat tubuhnya Hot.

Issei berhenti membasahi lehernya dengan lidahnya dan berniat mencium mulutnya lagi terlihat blush merah dari wajah Gadis Cantik ini tapi, sebelum itu terjadi terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Suara lembut dari Wanita lain juga dan seketika itu juga mereka hentikan sementara dan menoleh.

"Hmmmm! Terlihat kalian bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku huh?"

Issei melihat Kalawarner berdiri di pintu dengan tangan terlipat, sama seperti Raynare yang telanjang dan hanya tersisa BH juga CD tapi, yang dikenakan Wanita lebih extreme sekali : Mengenakan model Bikini berwarna Biru Gelap yang kecil dan hanya menutupi bagian Putingnya yang terlihat nyeplak sekali sambil menonjolkan Dadanya yang besar sekali, dan Thong berwarna Hijau yang menyatu dengan Stocking berwarna Pink, meski mengenakan Thong itu hanya menutupi area Privasi saja sedangkan Pantatnya terlihat jelas sekali.

Raynare hanya tersenyum inoncent "Oohhh, kita baru saja memulai ini beberapa detik yang lalu sebelum kau datang" dia langsung bangun dan kembali duduk dengan cara tadi "jika, kau ingin bergabung kemarilah, aku yakin Ise-Kun tak keberatan jika melakukan Threesome bersama?" dia memberi kedipan ke Pemilik Sacred Gear kuat itu.

"Ohhh! My! Kalau begitu aku juga bergabung" Ucap Kalawarner berjalan mendekati mereka dan setiap berjalan Dadanya selalu memantul terus memberi Pemandangan yang menyejukan mata untuk Issei "jadi, Babe bagaimana kau akan memulai ini? Karena kau harus bertanggung jawab telah membuat tubuh kita panas?" dia duduk di sampingnya sambil berbisik dan menekan Dadanya ke tangannya.

Issei hanya diam saja, tak tau harus memulai ini dari mana sekarang kondisinya tengah diapit oleh Dua Wanita erotis ini seperti Sandwich terlebih mereka sama-sama mengenakan Aroma Parfum yang kuat sekali hingga menyerang hidungnya. Meski sudah Pernah melihat mereka telanjang sebelumnya tapi, naluri alami lelakinya mengatakan mereka memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa menggoda dan lelaki manapun akan jatuh jika melihat ini bahkan memiliki ukuran Dada yang besar juga sebagai tambahan.

"Fufufu terlihat Ise-Kun sangat bingung sekali yah" Raynare tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Issei yang masih bingung sekali "tapi, jika kau bingung harus memilih bagaimana kalau kita yang mulai duluan? Setelah itu terserah kau mau melakukan apapun dengan kita?" dia memeluk lengan Issei sambil menekan Dadanya.

"Ayolah Babe! Jangan membuat Wanita ini menunggu?" Ucap Kalawarner dengan suara yang begitu sensual sekali jika dilihat dari dekat wajah Issei cukup tampan juga tapi, dia ingin tau apakah dia akan mendominasi atau didominasi? Karena dia suka tipe lelaki yang mendominasi wanita hingga ketagihan yang tak terhenti "ohhh, aku rasa kita memang harus memulai dulu sebelum Issei menunjukan sifat lainnya"

"Oke! Aku mulai denganmu"

"Hmmmppppppp!" Raynare mendesah senang ketika Issei menyerbu mulutnya berbeda dari sebelumnya kali ini benar-benar memaksa sekali untuk dirinya membuka mulut tapi, dia lepaskan karena ingin mengambil nafas dulu "tunggu dulu! Ise-Kun biarkan aku re-Hrgmmmmmhhhhhh!" dia ingin bicara tapi, Issei tak Peduli dengan kuat kembali mencium lagi mulutnya.

Kalawarner mendecak kesal karena tak dipilih lebih dahulu dan melihat temannya perlahan diambil alih oleh lelaki itu, dia hanya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan mulai menulusuri lehernya dan memberi jilatan yang penuh sensual _'tubuhnya tak begitu buruk Juga rasanya'_ dia mendesah kecil sambil terus menjilati lehernya dan terus menekan dadanya.

Raynare mendesah senang dalam Ciuman ini dia merasa Issei lebih kuat dan Agressive dari sebelumnya tapi, dia tak ingin kalah dan membalas ciuman itu hingga salah satu dari mereka mau membuka mulut. Untuk Issei dia merangkul kepalanya dan memaksanya untuk terus saling menempel tampak terlihat wajah sedikit shock dari Gadis itu tapi, dia tak Peduli.

Raynare merasa nafasnya perlahan menghilang dan ingin melepaskan tapi, tangan Ise-Kun ini terus memaksa mulutnya untuk menempel dan beberapa saat kemudian dia akhirnya kalah lalu membuka mulut membiarkan Issei mengakses semua dalamnya. Gadis berambut Hitam ini mendesah senang ketika Issei dengan nafsu menyerang mulutnya tanpa henti dan dia merangkul kepalanya sambil terus menekan Issei untuk terus menciumnya.

Issei terus mengubek mulutnya dan terus menghisap hingga terasa cairan yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah Air liur dari Gadis ini tapi, sang Hakuryuukou ini malah terus menghisap Air liurnya yang terasa manis itu hingga menimbulkan suara yang sedang menghisap. dan lidah mereka saling berperang satu sama lain terus memoles lidah masing-masing.

Raynare mendesah kesenangan dengan beradu lidah ini, dia berniat membalas tadi tapi Issei lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan malahan mengigit lidahnya membuat Gadis itu mengerang kencang karena sakit tapi, lelaki itu mulai menenangkannya lagi dengan mencium membuat gadis itu merangkul erat kepalanya dan menerima semua itu membiarkan Issei mengambil alih mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Issei melepaskan Ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas "hufftt! Lumayan manis juga mulut kau" dia mengusap mulutnya sendiri dan melihat wajah Gadis itu memerah dengan menghela nafas yang agak lemah "tapi, kau tak boleh meminta aku untuk berhenti setelah ini" dia mengusap Rambutnya dan mencium keningnya.

Raynare bertambah blush melihat aksi yang penuh kasih sayang itu dari Issei "Ahhhh! Hmmn! Aku takkan berhenti Ise-Kun bahkan jika kau yang meminta lagi" dia memeluk kepalanya dan melihat wajahnya yang begitu tampan dengan mata Coklat bulat yang mengandung tatapan tajam untuk membuat intimidasi Wanita yang melihat itu akan langsung luluh mungkin ini efek juga dari Pemilik Sacred Gear tipe Naga.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Jangan lupakan aku juga!" Kalawarner memeluk Issei lebih erat lagi dan dia merasa kesal karena terlupakan dan menarik kepalanya untuk membuat Issei menoleh "aku cukup kecewa kau memberi banyak kepada dia tapi, aku ingin adil dan diperlakukan yang sama juga" dia memberi tatapan menggoda mungkin saja Issei tertarik.

"Fufufu! Kenapa kau tak buktikan saja dan berikan dia yang sama juga Ise-Kun?" Raynare tertawa kecil melihat rasa cemburu dari temannya ini yang tak kebagian "aku, akan menunggu jadi lakukan saja" dia sebenarnya ingin bermain lagi tapi, lebih baik temannya dulu mendapatkan itu.

Issei tanpa ragu lagi menarik kepala Kalawarner dan mulai mencium mulutnya lagi terdengar Erangan senang dari Wanita itu. Kalawarner mengerang senang dalam ciuman ketika Issei dengan kasar menyerangnya dan dia merangkul kepalanya lebih erat lagi menunjukan sisi Possesive bahwa dia hanya miliknya seorang saja dan Kalawarner langsung tertidur dengan Issei berada di atas.

Issei terus menciumnya tanpa henti sama sekali dan beberapa saat Wanita itu akhirnya menyerah dan membuka mulut tak seperti Raynare yang keras kepala dan membutuhkan waktu untuk memaksanya menyerah tapi, Wanita ini cukup mudah sekali diambil alih olehnya dan terus menekan mulutnya tak membiarkan Kalawarner menyerang balik atau Istirahat.

 _'Ohhhhhh! Yeahhhh! Tetap seperti itu Babe!'_ Kalawarner mendesah senang di dalam Ciuman itu, dia sengaja untuk tak menyerang balik karena ingin tau bagaimana rasanya ketika didominasi oleh seorang lelaki muda tampan dan kuat sekali. rasa ini benar-benar luar biasa dan dia sangat menikmati ini lagi membiarkan Issei mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Issei terus menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu sekali terdengar suara yang seperti menghisap dia tak menyangka setiap melakukan ini mulut mereka sangat manis sekali dan membuatnya tak ingin berhenti Kuroka, Raynare, dan Kalawarner adalah contoh bahwa mulut wanita benar-benar lezat meski begitu mereka memiliki rasa yang berbeda sekali mungkin jika Kedua temannya melihat ini akan heboh sekali.

Kalawarner tetap membuka mulutnya sambil mengusap rambutnya berwarna Coklat itu, dan membiarkan Issei terus menyedot mulutnya sendiri tanpa henti. Lidah mereka saling bertarung satu sama lain Wanita itu tak percaya bagaimana bisa lelaki muda seperti Issei bisa sehebat ini memberi sensasi nikmat hanya dengan ciuman saja.

Mereka terus bertarung lidah hingga terdengar suara menyedot mulut yang begitu kencang dan jelas itu dari Issei. Raynare hanya tertawa kecil bagaimana melihat temannya kalah dalam beradu ciuman sama seperti dirinya, bisa dilihat Kalawarner benar-benar didominasi oleh Issei. Dia sebenarnya ingin bergabung tapi membiarkan temannya menikmati waktunya sendiri.

Issei langsung melepaskan Ciumannya setelah itu dan ini kedua kalinya dia melakukan itu, melihat ekspresi dari Wanita itu yang lebih memerah dengan nafas yang payah dan itu sama seperti Raynare "Man! Aku tak pernah berfikir bisa mengendalikan kalian dalam seperti ini" dia membantu Wanita itu duduk.

"Karena kau lelaki jadi sudah wajarnya bukan kita kalah?" Raynare tersenyum dia menarik kepala Issei dan membenamkan ke Dadanya "lagipula kita lebih menyukai lelaki yang kuat di Pertarungan dan mendominasi ketika di ranjang"

"Apakah kau mau kita mendominasi dirimu huh?" Kalawarner menyeringai ingin mendorong Issei "karena kau tak mau diperbudak oleh Wanita maka dari itu kau tak memilih menjadi Iblis?"

"Memang yang kalian ucapkan benar" Ucap Issei setuju, alasan dia tak mau jadi Iblis karena pasti akan jadi budak dan diperlakukan seenaknya oleh sang ( **King** ) terlebih Ayahnya pernah bilang seorang lelaki harus bisa mengatur keluarga jadi, akan hal memalukan apabila seorang lelaki diatur oleh Wanita karena akan hilang martabatnya "Albion bilang dia suka mendominasi daripada didominasi"

 **(Kenapa kau membawa orang yang tak tau apapun ke dalam masalahmu?)**

"Tunjukan kepadaku yang lain"

"Okay!"

Raynare dan Kalawarner menurut apa yang Issei katakan lalu Gadis berambut Hitam itu membuka kancing Bra, dan Kalawarner melepaskan Tali Bikini, melemparkan Pakaian mereka ke lantai dan memberi Pemandangan menyejukan untuk Issei dengan menunjukan Dada mereka masing-masing.

Issei melihat Payudara mereka yang bergetar ketika melepas Pakaian itu, meski sudah pernah melihat mereka telanjang sebelumnya tapi, situasi seperti ini berbeda lagi dan benar-benar membuat bagian bawahnya mulai bereaksi lebih keras lagi.

Payudara mereka benar-benar besar sekali dan menggoda, tubuh mereka yang langsing dengan kulit mulus dan Perut rata menambahkan kesan Sexy untuk mereka. Jika masalah Ukuran mungkin Kalawarner lebih besar dari Raynare tapi, tekstur kenyal dam empuk memiliki kesamaan meski dia belum memegang Dua buah bola besar itu.

Bagi siapapun yang melihat ini mungkin bisa mati karena mimisan melihat Kedua Wanita sexy ini telanjang dengan bentuk Dada yang sempurna. Milik Raynare Putingnya berwarna pink kemerahan, sedangkan Kalawarner berwarna merah tapi, agak sedikit Gelap meski begitu ini benar-benar anugrah sekali.

"Ahh, Ise-kun benar-benar lucu yah, padahal kau sering melihat kita telanjang" Raynare tertawa melihat reaksi Issei yang sedikit melamun sekali "daripada kau diam saja, ini takkan bergerak lho! Jika Ise-Kun tak bergerak" dia dengan sengaja menggetarkan Payudaranya.

"Hmmmm! Ini adalah Hadiah kau jadi terima saja Babe!" Kalawarner menyeringai sambil menjilati bibirnya dengan sensual karena melihat ereksi Issei yang sudah berdiri mengeras di balik handuk itu _'aku kira berapa ukurannya hmm?'_ dia tak sabar ingin menjilati benda itu tapi, jika dilihat ukuran cukup besar untuk membuat siapapun senang.

Raynare berada di depan Issei dan duduk di pangkuannya sambil menunjukan dadanya yang bergetar itu tampak senyum di wajah Gadis Datenshi itu, Issei meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua bola besar itu, memberi sedikit Pijatan lalu mulai meremas itu secara perlahan. Terdengar Rintihan kecil dari Raynare tapi, Issei tetap meremas Dadanya.

Issei tetap meremas Payudaranya dia merasa Dadanya itu benar-benar lembut dan empuk sekali melebihi Bantal, bahkan terasa elastis ketika ditarik ke depan dan tentu saja Raynare tak berhenti untuk merintih kecil karena tangan Issei bermain dengan Dadanya. Dan setelah berhenti meremas Issei menempelkan mulutnya ke Puting bagian kanan dan mulai menghisap buah dada besar itu.

"Ahhhhhh! Hmmmpp! Ise-Kun!" Raynare merintih agak kencang karena bagian Sensitivnya langsung tersentuh basah dari mulutnya dan mulai menghisap hingga membuatnya sedikit berteriak "Hahhhhh! Ise-Kun!" dia memanggil nama lelaki itu.

Issei terus menghisap Payudaranya dengan nafsu yang membara hingga terdengar suara yang seperti menyedot, tangan yang satu lagi meremas dadanya yang lain sambil memutar Putingnya dengan jarinya sendiri, meski sudah Pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya dia merasa Dada Wanita itu lezat sehingga tak bisa membuatnya berhenti.

"Ahhhhh! Hmmmppp!" Raynare menutup mulutnya dengan diiringi suara desahan karena Issei dengan kasar menghisap Putingnya sementara Puting yang lain dia putar dan pencet hingga membuat tubuhnya lebih panas lagi "yeahhh! Tepat disitu Ise-Kun hahhhhh!" dia menghela nafas senang dan merangkul erat Kepalanya.

Issei merasa kepalanya dipaksa untuk terus menempel ke buah melon itu tapi, itu tak menghentikan dirinya untuk terus menghisap Putingnya itu dan terasa tubuh Gadis itu sedikit bergetar. Tangan yang satu lagi terus meremas Dadanya dengan kasar membuat desahan kencang dari Gadis ini.

"Hei! Jangan dia terus yang bersenang-senang, aku juga ingin" Ucap Kalawarner kesal sekaligus cemburu karena dinomor duakan tapi, dia tak mungkin kalah dan memegang tangan Issei dan menempatkan itu di Dada kanannya "hmmm! Yeah! Milikku juga besar jadi, perhatikan padaku juga" dia sedikit mengerang karena tangannya yang hangat menyentuh Dadanya.

Issei masih tetap menghisap Puting Raynare dengan nafsu karena rasa lezat itu tak bisa membuatnya berhenti, dan merasa tangannya memegang Bantal empuk yang lain sudah dipastikan ini milik Kalawarner dan tak menghentikannya untuk meremas itu. Dan sudah dia duga meski mereka memiliki Dada yang besar tapi, masih lebih besar milik Kalawarner tapi, masalah kelenturan dan kekenyalan mereka semua sama karena sudah berkembang.

Raynare merasa tubuhnya sedikit mendekati klimax hanya dari kedua Putingnya dihisap dan dia melihat temannya tak puas sama sekali "Giliran dia Ise-Kun aku senang kau menyukainya tapi, kita tak sendiri" dia melepaskan Kepalanya dari dekapan dadanya.

Kalawarner melihat langsung menarik kepala Issei dan membenamkan ke Dadanya lebih erat dengan memeluknya "dia benar Babe!, jangan lupakan kau masih ada yang lain" dia benar-benar Possesive hingga tak mau melepaskan Issei sama sekali yang terlihat kurang nafas.

Issei dengan cara paksa melepaskan kepalanya karena tadi cukup pengap dan mengambil nafas Panjang lalu menatap Wanita itu "hahh! Kau ini Gila! Aku ini hampir mati kehabisan nafas" dia malah terlihat kesal sekali.

"Aku minta maaf" Ucap Kalawarner dengan nada menyesal.

Issei hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kedua tangannya langsung memegang Payudaranya yang besar itu memberi remasan hingga terasa Kenyal sekali dan begitu elastis ketika ditarik atau diputar, Wanita itu sedikit mengerang dengan kesenangan dan membiarkan lelaki itu sesuka hati memainkan Dadanya.

Lalu Issei memberi Jilatan kecil ke Putingnya lalu menghisap itu dengan sekuat tenaga membuat Wanita langsung mendesah kencang sekali, Kalawarner hanya memeluk kepala Issei dengan erat karena bagian puting Sensitivnya dihisap dengan sangat kencang sekali membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena nikmat.

"Ahhhhhhh! Ohhhhh! Yeah!" Kalawarner mendesah senang karena Issei benar-benar liar sekali membuat tubuhnya Hot, dia hanya mengusap rambutnya saja dan membiarkan lelaki itu menyedot Putingnya hingga menimbulkan suara "hahhhh! Tetap seperti itu Baby! Segala yang aku Punya adalah milikmu"

Issei tanpa henti menghisap Putingnya dan berpindah ke Puting yang satu lagi. Dia melakukan cara yang sama sambil tangannya meremas Payudaranya yang begitu besar itu, sementara Wanita berambut biru gelap ini hanya mendesah lebih kencang lagi karena tubuhnya perlahan mulai Sensitiv.

Raynare yang sedikit kesal karena harus menunggu lama tak tahan akhirnya menarik kepala Issei dan begitu terus hingga beberapa menit kemudian Issei selesai memberi sentuhan kepada Dada mereka. Dia bisa melihat Puting mereka yang sudah memerah karena dihisap kencang olehnya tapi, kedua wanita itu tak masalah malahan menikmatinya.

Kedua Wanita itu menyeringai kini mungkin giliran mereka yang memberi sentuhan kenikmatan kepadanya. Dan mereka menyuruh Issei duduk sementara Kalawarner dan Raynare turun ke bawah lebih tepatnya di depan member Issei begitu membuka Handuk. Hanya hening diantara mereka hingga akhirnya ada yang berteriak.

"Ohhhhh! Wow! Ini benar-benar tak bercanda!"

"My! My! Serius ini bukan ilusi!"

Mata mereka membelalak karena sangat shock berak melihat Ukuran Member Issei yang bisa dikatakan melebihi ekspentasi lelaki seumurannya, dengan Panjang 12 senti mengeras penuh, dan lebar yang besar sekali, dan tampak uratan di sekitar barangnya yang menandakan tengah dalam kondisi tegang penuh. Hingga mereka berdua masih terpaku pada Ukuran itu yang tak biasa sama sekali.

 _'Ohhh! Kami! Ini terlalu besar'_ Raynare blush berat melihat ukuran ini meski sudah Pernah melihat telanjang sebelumnya tapi, dalam kondisi sedekat ini waktu ereksi benar-benar membuatnya hening tak bergerak tadi _'Uhhhhh! Aku tak yakin itu bisa kuterima semua'_ dia sedikit ragu jika benda besar itu masuk semua ke dalam mungkin saja Vaginanya yang akan hancur.

 _'Yeahhhh! Ini benar-benar Ukuran yang luar biasa'_ Kalawarner malah terlihat senang sekali dengan wajah blush, tak seperti temannya yang agak takut dia malah sebaliknya dan berharap segera dihantam oleh Member milik Issei _'ohhhh! Hmmm! sangat Jantan sekali'_ dia menjilati bibirnya sendiri sambil mencium Aroma itu dan sedikit membuat birahinya naik.

Issei masih menatap kedua Wanita itu yang masih terdiam dan terpaku dengan miliknya, dia sendiri cukup terkejut dengan ukuran yang bisa dibilang tak normal untuk anak seumuran dengannya atau mungkin tak sadar karena selama itu perkembangan tubuhnya mulai naik secara tak sadar. Mungkin saja ini karena efek dari Dua Naga yang bersemayam di tubuhnya jadi tak aneh jika miliknya menjadi besar dua kali lipat.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

Kedua Wanita itu saling menatap lalu mengangguk dan mulai mengusap member itu dengan tangan, beberapa saat kemudian mereka menjilati milik Issei dari kedua sisi yang berbeda secara perlahan terdengar suara erangan dari lelaki itu tapi, tak menghentikan mereka untuk terus menjilati membernya. Raynare di kanan sedangkan Kalawarner di kiri.

"Ughhhhh! Huhhhhh!" Issei mengerang nikmat sekali merasa lidah mereka membasahi miliknya di setiap jilatan yang ada, dia hanya mengusap rambut mereka yang berbeda warna dan membiarkan mereka tetap dalam seperti itu terdengar suara erangan dari kedua Datenshi ini.

"Hmmmmpppppp!" Raynare mendesah senang ketika member itu masuk semua ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai dia basahi dengan air liurnya, untung saja dia seorang Datenshi jika manusia biasa mungkin akan kehabisan nafas karena ukuran ini. dia mulai menggerakan kepalanya sambil membasahi milik Issei dengan lidahnya yang berputar _'ohhhhh! Kami! Ini benar-benar lezat sekali'_ Perlahan jarinya bergerak sendiri ke bagian intimnya dan mulai menggosok dengan dua jari.

 _'Ini, mantap sekali!'_ Kalawarner mendesah senang meski dia tak kebagian untuk mengemut barang besar itu tapi, dia tak berhenti untuk memberi kenikmatan kepada Issei dan mulai menjilati Dua Bola yang menggantung sempurna diantara dua kakinya _'ohhh! Yeah! Ini besar!'_ dia memasukan itu ke dalam Mulut dan mulai menghisap terus dengan penuh Gairah.

"Guahhhhh!" Issei berteriak kencang merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika membernya masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang basah itu, dan juga terasa lidah Raynare memutar dan melapisi batangan miliknya dengan air liur 'aku tak pernah tau dia bisa seperti ini' mungkin dia fikir Gadis ini pernah melakukan itu dengan orang lain tapi, dia tak Peduli dengan itu sekarang.

Raynare terus melumat member milik Issei yang di dalam mulutnya sambil menggerakan kepalanya agak cepat, sementara Kalawarner terus mengemut bola bagian bawahnya sesekali terdengar suara menghisap. Issei tak bisa berhenti untuk terus mengerang dengan Service mereka, kedua wanita ini tersenyum karena lelaki ini menikmati pelayanan dari mereka berdua dan itu semakin membuat Raynare dan Kalawarner memberi Issei yang lebih lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Raynare melepaskan itu dari mulutnya dia bisa melihat milik Issei sudah basah penuh oleh mulutnya "hahhhh! Aku tak ingin berhenti untuk tetap seperti ini tapi, biarkan dia juga kebagian" dia tetap memijat Vaginanya yang masih tertutup CD tapi, sudah basah berkat tadi mengemut Penisnya karena rasa tadi "heiii! Kala-Chan! Kau tak ingin ini kah?" dia menggoda temannya dengan menggosok member besar itu dengan tangannya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin!" jawab Kalawarner berteriak kesal karena selalu saja tak kebagian yang Pertama dan berhenti menggoda Bola itu. Tangannya mulai menggosok Penisnya yang mengeras tegang dan begitu besar sekali di telapak tangan 'Hmmmn! Aroma ini benar-benar maskulin' dia sedikit mengendus dan membuat keinginannya bertambah kuat.

Setelah lelah menggosok, dia mulai secara perlahan memasukan membernya yang besar itu ke dalam Mulut dia merasa milik Issei benar-benar basah dan licin mungkin karena temannya tadi. Raynare agak jenuh dengan ini sambil memijat Vaginanya tangan yang satu lagi memegang Rambutnya berwarna biru dan memaksa Wanita itu menelan semua ke dalam secara kasar terlihat Kalawarner begitu shock sekali.

Kalawarner terlalu terkejut sekali karena Raynare memaksanya menelan benda besar itu ke dalam mulutnya, hingga membuat matanya sedikit mengarah ke atas, dan tenggorokannya langsung tersedak kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian Wanita ini mulai terbiasa dengan Penis besar milik Issei dan mulai menggerakan kepala.

Issei mengerang nikmat sekali karena Wanita ini mulai membasahi lagi miliknya terasa lidahnya yang berputar di dalam Mulut yang dia lakukan hanya mengusap rambutnya. Kalawarner mendesah senang ketika membernya di dalam mulut, rasa dan Aroma yang kuat membuat nafsunya semakin bertambah lalu bagian bawahnya sudah terasa basah.

"Nghgnnnnnn! Hmmmppp!" Kalawarner tetap mendesah sambil menggerakan kepalanya ke bawah dan atas, dia berhenti bergerak sebentar untuk mengambil nafas karena sensasi ini tak bisa menghentikannya lalu kembali bergerak lagi _'ohhh! Yeah! Baby! Lihat aku seperti ini'_ dia mendengar suara erangan Issei dan itu membuatnya senang dan menservice miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

Kalawarner terus mengemut Penisnya, Issei tak bisa berhenti untuk terus mengerang kenikmatan dan itu membuatnya lebih cepat lagi menggerakan kepalanya. Tak Peduli jika itu ke tenggorokan hingga membuatnya tersedak malahan dia ingin seperti itu karena tubuhnya sudah panas sekali, merasa milik Issei mulai berkedut dia lalu melepaskan Member besar itu dari mulutnya.

"Ughhhh! Hei! Kenapa kau lepaskan!" Issei mengerang kesal karena miliknya sudah sebentar lagi ingin klimax tapi, malah wanita itu berhenti.

"Kau tak sabaran sekali babe! Jadi, tunggu sebentar" Ucap Kalawarner mengusap Air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan melihat Member Issei yang sudah sangat licin dan dibagian Ujung seperti mengeluarkan Cairan dan dia tau lelaki itu ingin keluar "heiiii! Ray-chan! Kau ingin melihat saja atau membantuku melepaskan ini" dia memegang membernya yang tetap menegang keras.

"Tentu saja membantu" Jawab Raynare tersenyum sensual lalu ikut bergabung, karena melihat milik Issei yang berkedut dan ingin sekali mengeluarkan itu. Dan dia tau kenapa temannya memanggilnya "kau tiduran saja Ise-Kun dan biarkan kita yang mengakhiri Pertunjukan awal" dia mengedip kepada sang Hakuryuukou ini.

"Apa, yang kalian-Whooaaaa!"

Issei Pernah melihat ini sebelumnya di salah satu Film Porno yang tak sengaja dilihat olehnya waktu berkunjung ke rumah Matsuda yaitu Double Paizzuri. Dia Member miliknya kini diapit seperti Sandwich oleh kedua Wanita itu menggunakan Payudara mereka masing, dia merasakan sensasi empuk menyentuh membernya.

"Baiklah, Ise-Kun kita mulai" Raynare tersenyum dan menjilati ujung membernya sambil menggosok batang Issei dengan Dadanya, dia merasa memang sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan klimax makanya dia percepat Gosokannya 'hhmmmm! Lezat juga' dia mendesah senang sambil menjilati Cairan bening yang keluar sedikit.

Kalawarner melakukan hal yang sama dia mengapit membernya itu dan merasa Dadanya saling bersentuhan dengan Dada Raynare hingga Puting mereka saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Dan tentu saja dia membasahi ujungnya itu sambil terus menggerakan Payudaranya ke atas dan bawah memberi pelayanan kepada lelaki itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka semakin kencang mengapit penisnya dengan Payudaranya dan saling bergantian menjilati ujungnya. Bahkan ada yang mengemut itu sambil menggosokan dadanya, terasa milik Issei mulai berkedut dan bergetar seperti itu, tentu saja mereka senang dan malahan semakin menjadi terlihat Dada mereka yang terus memantul ketika memberi pelayanan itu.

Issei mengerang sangat nikmat dengan hal ini, ketika ujungnya diemut sambil digosokan oleh Payudara dan itu membuatnya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk segera klimax. tapi, mereka tak pernah berhenti untuk terus mengapit miliknya dan semakin kencang lagi.

Raynare dan Kalawarner menyeringai senang ketika melihat ekspresi Issei benar-benar menikmati sekali dengan mata tertutup dan mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan mulai menggosok Dada mereka lebih kencang lagi terasa Puting mereka sudah mengeras dan saling berbenturan.

"Guahhhhhhhhh!" Issei yang tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi akhirnya mengeluarkan teriakan kencang sambil melepaskan klimax yang sedari tadi tertahan sekali dan membiarkan itu terasa terlepas semuanya. Dia hanya berbaring di kasur dan melepaskan semua yang ada.

Kedua Wanita itu mendesah kesenangan karena sebuah semburan Putih Hangat keluar sangat banyak dari dalam membernya. Yang mereka lakukan hanya tetap seperti dengan mulut terbuka dan lidah menjulur sambil menerima semua Sperma itu yang menyemprot ke wajah dan dada mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Issei sudah berhenti melepaskan semuanya yang ada dan tentu saja Penisnya itu masih mengeras. Dia melihat Kedua Wanita itu Wajah dan Rambut yang tertutup Cairan Putih kental termaksud Dada mereka juga, sebuah Blush berat muncul dari kedua Datenshi Sexy ini.

"Ohhhhhh! Kami! Ini benar-benar luar biasa sekali!" Raynare menghela nafas berat dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, dia tak menyangka ini begitu banyak sekali seolah tak mau berhenti yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menelan semua Cairan Putih itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmmm! Hmmmm! Hmmm!" Kalawarner hanya mengerang setuju sambil terus menelan Sperma Putih yang berada di tubuhnya ke dalam mulutnya, dia tak menyangka semburan itu begitu banyak sekali hingga membuat tubuhnya klimax juga _'hmmmm! Aku beruntung masih bisa hidup!'_ dia tak bisa berhenti untuk bertingkah sensual dan mengundang nafsu Issei tinggi karena sudah lama sekali dia tak seperti ini apalagi jika Orang itu masih muda, Kuat, banyak tenaga yang terpenting tak langsung tumbang hanya jika seperti ini.

Setelah itu tubuh mereka sekarang sudah bersih tak tersisa, Raynare dan Kalawarner saling bertatap lalu merangkul tubuh mereka sangat erat sambil melakukan Ciuman yang dalam. Terdengar suara Rintihan kecil dari keduanya dan terlihat Payudara mereka saling menempel dan bergesekan satu sama lain.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi mereka saling membuka mulut dan menempelkan lidah masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya saling berbagi Sperma yang telah ditelan dengan wajah yang memerah berat setelah beberapa menit melakukan ciuman yang dalam akhirnya terlepas sendiri dengan Air liur yang menetes.

Setelah memberi pelayanan Paizzuri Tak ingin membuat Issei mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kalawarner dan Raynare melepaskan CD terakhir yang sudah basah sekali dan melemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Dan naik kembali ke atas kasur sambil membelakanginya dan menunjukan Pantat mereka kepada Issei, mereka sedikit menggoyangkan Pinggulnya memberi Issei Pemandangan bagus yaitu Pantat bergetar.

"Ayo, kita mulai Ise-Kun lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan!"

"Ayo, Babe! Mereka sekarang milikku dan kau bebas menggunakan kita semau dan sepuas hati"

"Baiklah!" Issei mengangguk setelah mendengar Jawaban yakin dari mereka.

Issei langsung memilih Raynare terlebih dahulu, dia sedikit menggosok lubangnya dengan Penisnya memberi tip Gadis itu terdengar mendesah sedikit. Dan tak lama Issei memasukan miliknya ke dalam Vaginanya secara perlahan karena tak ingin menyakiti Gadis itu dia merasakan dalam Vaginanya sangat basah sekali dan melihat sedikit sesuatu yang menyembur keluar.

"Arghhhhhh! Hahhhh!" Raynare berteriak kencang merasakan sakit sekali ketika Issei menghantam Vaginanya, meski dia memang sudah tak Perawan tapi, tetap saja Ukuran Issei benar-benar besar masuk ke dalam dan baru Pertama kali dia rasakan selama hidupnya "uhhhhhhh! Tunggu sebentar Ise-Kun!" dia diam untuk membiarkan terbiasa dengan ukuran ini dan terasa milik Issei masih mendorong ke dalam.

Issei sudah memasukan semua ke dalam Vaginanya menunggu beberapa menit Gadis itu untuk terbiasa dan dia mulai memegang Pinggulnya dan menggerakan maju ke depan dan ke belakang secara pelan. Tentu saja Raynare langsung merintih pelan hal seperti itu sudah biasa karena dia juga Pernah melihat Kuroka mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ise-Kun!" Raynare merintih senang dari mulutnya ketika Issei bergerak menghantam Vaginanya secara perlahan, hingga sedikit terdengar suara kulit yang saling beradu tapi, meski begitu rasa sakitnya Perlahan menjadi rasa nikmat membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih panas lagi "hmmmm! Hah! Hah! Hah!" dia menghela nafas Panjang.

Kalawarner cemburu kesal karena dia harus menunggu lagi, melihat ekspresi Raynare seperti itu membuat birahinya semakin naik dan dia mendekati Issei sambil memegang kepalanya "jangan biarkan aku sendiri seperti ini Babe!" dia mulai mencium mulutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil mengusap Rambutnya.

Issei terus bergerak Pinggulnya dengan penuh dan menghantam Vagina Raynare dengan kencang tanpa henti terlihat Payudara besarnya itu yang memantul kencang disetiap gerakan, dan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh langsing Kalawarner sambil mencium mulutnya lebih dalam lagi terdengar suara desahan dari Wanita dewasa itu.

Raynare hanya membuka mulutnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal dia tak menyangka ini benar-benar nikmat sekali dan tak ingin berhenti, yang dia lakukan hanya diam disana dan terus merintih tanpa henti, Kalawarner tetap memeluk erat Kepalanya dan terus menciumnya sambil Perang lidah satu sama lain.

Issei tak bisa berhenti untuk terus menghantam Gadis ini karena di dalam Vaginanya terasa sangat basah sekali sehingga memudahkan membernya untuk bergerak masuk lebih dalam lagi hingga ke Ujung, dan tentu saja mulutnya saat ini tengah beradu lidah dengan Kalawarner dan dia langsung menang sambil menggerakan jarinya ke bawah.

Kalawarner merintih kencang di dalam mulutnya selagi Issei mendominasi dirinya dalam ciuman, dia merasakan tangan Issei bergerak ke bawah dan menyentuh Vaginanya yang sudah basah. Terasa Jari Issei memberi usapan dan akhirnya memasukan dua jari ke dalamnya, yang Kalawarner lakukan adalah memeluk Issei sangat dekat dan membiarkannya bermain dengan Vaginanya.

Issei merasa Vagina milik Kalawarner sangat basah yang sama seperti Raynare, ketika kedua jarinya dia masukan ke dalam dan itu malah semakin membuatnya terus bergerak kencang. Wanita itu terlihat ingin berteriak tapi, dia menahan itu dengan mencium mulutnya lebih dalam lagi terasa Cairan rahim sedikit muncrat keluar ketika Issei memasukan dua jarinya sangat cepat.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahh! Huhhhhhh! Hmmppp! Hah!" Raynare merintih kencang lagi dengan Wajah memerah berat dan nafas yang terlihat kepayahan. Dia tak menyangka sensasi seperti ini benar-benar luar biasa dan membuatnya tak ingin berhenti 'ohhh! Ini benar-benar mengenai semuanya ahhh' tampak senyum bahagia di wajahnya dan keringat yang sudah membasahi mukanya.

Issei merasa Cairan menyempror keluar dari Vaginanya dan membasahi tangannya dia mendengar Kalawarner berteriak tapi memaksa dirinya untuk menerobos mulut Wanita itu dengan lidahnya. Wanita berambut biru gelap itu tak percaya hanya dengan jari saja membuatnya langsung klimax dan dia hanya memeluk Issei dengan erat dan membiarkannya menyedot mulutnya.

Kalawarner langsung jatuh ke kasur setelah berciuman "huftt! Hah! Kau benar-benar memiliki tehknik yang luar biasa" dia menghela nafas berat karena tak percaya bahwa Issei dengan skill itu membuat tubuhnya langsung klimax. Dan yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menggosok Vaginanya sendiri sambil meremas Dadanya dan memutar Putingnya dengan jari sambil melihat Issei menguasai temannya.

Issei sekarang bisa fokus lagi ke satu titik setelah Wanita itu membiarkannya, Kedua tangannya memegang Pinggulnya untuk terus bergerak lebih kencang lagi. Raynare tak bisa berhenti untuk terus merintih keenakan setiap kali Issei bergerak itu menghantam bagiannya yang lebih dalam lagi dan itu membuatnya ketagihan.

Issei memegang lengannya dan menarik ke belakang membawa Gadis itu ke dalam genggamannya dan terus lebih kencang lagi menggerakan Pinggangnya karena milik Raynare di dalam sangat basah sekali sehingga sulit baginya untuk berhenti. Dia melihat Payudaranya memantul lebih kencang di udara ketika bergerak dan itu benar-benar terlihat bagus tapi, dia fokus untuk terus menghantam Gadis ini.

"AHHHHHHHH! ISEEEEEEEEEE!" Raynare berteriak kencang memenuhi ruangan karena tubuhnya sudah benar-benar membara sekarang dan tak bisa ditahan lagi ketika Issei bergerak terus masuk sangat dalam hingga mengenai G-Spot itu. Terdengar suara kulit yang beradu dan begitu kencang sekali dan itu menandakan Issei tak melakukan secara normal "Ohhhhhhh! Hmmmppp!"

Issei melihat Pantatnya bergetar setiap kali kulit mereka beradu dan itu tak menghentikannya untuk terus menekannya. terlihat kulit Pantat Raynare yang tadinya Putih kini menjadi merah karena kulit yang beradu tadi, terdengar suara desahan dan Rintihan kencang yang keluar dari mulut Gadis itu, untung saja Raynare sudah memasang Pelindung pengedap suara karena jika tidak bakal menganggu Orang tuanya apalagi, Datenshi berambut Hitam itu berteriak jadi itu akan jadi masalah.

"Man! Kau sungguh-sungguh menghancurkannya" Komentar Kalawarner melihat ekspresi temannya yang Pertama kali seperti itu dan belum pernah melihat sebelumnya. terlihat benar-benar menikmati sekali atas gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Issei "aku harap kau masih memiliki banyak stamina karena masih ada Pekerjaan yang belum kau selesaikan" dia meremas Payudaranya sendiri sambil terus memutar Putingnya.

Raynare sudah tak bisa berfikir lebih waras lagi saat ini sekarang yang ada di otaknya cuman kesenangan dan kenikmatan yang tanpa henti menimpa tubuhnya. Mata yang mengarah ke atas, wajah yang memerah berat, mulut yang terbuka, dan nafas yang tersenggal, menandakan Gadis itu telah mabuk akan sensasi ini karena gerakan cepat Issei benar-benar menyentuh semua organ Sensitivnya terasa juga Cairan kecil yang muncrat keluar dan itu menandakan dia tak berhenti untuk Orgasm kecil

Issei tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi dan terus bergerak lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya "sesuatu akan datang jadi, dimana kau ingin keluarkan?" dia bertanya kepada Gadis itu dan tak pernah berhenti untuk terus bergerak menghantam tubuhnya.

"Oohhh! Hmmff! Ahhhfff! Di!- ahhh!" Jawab Raynare agak kesulitan berbicara karena rasa nikmat ini benar-benar hebat sekali sehingga dia tak fokus apapun untuk berfikir maupun berbicara tapi, dia paksakan "DALAMUAHHHHH!" dia merintih kencang ketika milik Issei menghantam Vaginanya lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya.

Issei memegang tangannya sangat erat, dia sudah tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi dan terus dengan brutal menghantam Gadis itu yang tak berbicara sama sekali. Raynare hanya membelalakan matanya dengan aksi kasar tadi tapi, dia benar-benar menikmati semuanya tampak senyum bahagia di wajahnya, sungguh Issei benar-benar mengenai organ semuanya dan hanya bisa merintih saja.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!

" ISEEEEEEEEEE!"

dan sekali dorongan Issei melepaskan semua yang sedari tadi dia tahan cukup lama, tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain tampak ekspresi Issei yang menutup mata dengan wajah blush membiarkan tetap dalam Posisi seperti itu. Raynare hanya merintih senang setelah tembakan hangat ke dalam tubuhnya, dan tampak Mata yang tak fokus, wajah memerah berat, dengan Mulut terbuka dan lidah menjulur menandakan dia benar-benar menikmati ini.

Gadis berambut Hitam itu mendesah kesenangan karena milik Issei terus menyembur benih hangat masuk ke dalam hingga menyentuh ke Rahimnya, terasa Vaginanya benar-benar Penuh sekali dengan benih yang nikmat ini dan dia hanya diam disitu. Tangan Issei menarik rambutnya yang Panjang ke belakang, Raynare mendesah senang lalu mencium mulutnya lebih dalam dengan penuh Cinta dan mata violet yang berputar ke atas karena Issei belum berhenti menembak.

Mereka tetap dalam Posisi saling menempelkan tubuh dan tetap berciuman dalam meski Issei sudah berhenti menembakan Sperma ke dalam Vaginanya, kedua tangannya meremas Payudaranya dan memencet Putingnya hingga membuat Raynare berteriak di dalam ciuman itu. Meski begitu dia membiarkan Issei memainkan tubuhnya sesuka hati.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Issei melepaskan Ciumannya dan berhenti memainkan Payudaranya, dia melepaskan miliknya dari dalam Vaginanya dia bisa melihat sebuah Cairan menyembur keluar dari lubang itu dan menetes diantara paha. Raynare hanya terjatuh lalu terbaring di kasur dengan mata tak fokus.

"Amazing!.." Raynare mendesah senang, dengan nafas tersenggal karena tak menyangka Issei bisa membuat biarahinya naik hingga senikmat ini dan dia memilih diam untuk Istirahat sambil mengelus Perutnya yang hangat oleh benihnya dan tampak senyum senang sekali.

Kalawarner sudah tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi ketika melihat membernya yang masih ereksi Penuh dan mendorongnya. kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan milik Issei yang besar itu, Aroma yang kuat langsung menembus ke hidung dan membuat nafsu sexnya naik lagi "Sorry Babe! Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi karena kesabaranku sudah habis" ucap Kalawarner dengan blush di pipi lalu dia membersihkan member Issei yang dilapisi Cairan Rahim Raynare menggunakan mulutnya.

"Okayy!" Issei hanya menurut saja dan membiarkan Wanita itu melakukan pekerjaannya, dia hanya mengelus Rambutnya yang berwarna biru Gelap itu terdengar suara seperti 'Pop' darinya dan itu mirip sekali seperti orang yang tengah memakan lollipop.

Kalawarner memegang member Issei sambil memposisikan lubang miliknya, Perlahan dia turunkan tubuhnya ke bawah dia merasa milik Issei begitu besar sekali untuknya tapi, Issei langsung memegang Pinggulnya dan langsung menghantam Wanita itu ke bawah. Kalawarner terbelalak matanya dengan rasa kasar tadi membuat Pandangannya sedikit kabur "ARGHHHHH! YEAH!" dia tak bisa menutup mulutnya untuk berteriak dengan rasa sakit itu.

Wanita berambut biru Gelap itu diam sebentar karena semua member itu masuk ke dalam Vaginanya dan itu benar-benar besar sekali di dalam meski dia sudah Pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya tapi, ketika berurusan dengan Monster itu yang masuk semua ke dalam tubuhnya itu membuatnya sedikit bergetar, dan dia melihat Issei hanya menunggunya saja untuk memberikan yang terbaik sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya.

Issei melihat Kalawarner tadi berteriak kencang sama seperti Raynare, dia Pikir itu terasa sakit tapi senyum wanita itu ditunjukan dan menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Pemilik Dua Sacred Gear ini merasa Vaginanya sangat sempit sekali mengapit membernya dan terasa basah sekali, sama seperti Raynare dia lalu memegang Pinggangnya.

Kalawarner mulai menggerakan Pinggulnya ke atas dan bawah secara perlahan terasa tangan Issei membantunya untuk bergerak dan mengendarai tubuh lelaki itu dari atas, kedua tangannya memegang Dadanya yang bidang itu. Terasa setiap Gerakan begitu sakit sekali untuknya karena Ukuran itu dan akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang hebat sekali.

"Uhhhh! Ahhhh! Ohhhhhh!" Kalawarner merintih nikmat sekali karena benda besar itu menyerang begitu dalam ke Vaginanya, dia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan membuat Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Sangat terasa tubuhnya sangat membara dengan Vaginanya yang begitu basah sekali.

Issei melihat Wanita bergerak kencang di atas tubuhnya dan membiarkannya sesuka hati dan melihat Payudaranya yang memantul kencang saat bergerak lalu memegang Dua Buah Melon Besar itu. Wanita merintih lebih keras lagi ketika Issei memegang Dadanya terus meremas benda kenyal itu membuat Kalawarner membara.

"Ahhhhh! Hmmmmm! Kau besar sekali Babe! Hahhhh!" Wanita berambut biru Gelap itu merintih dengan sangat senang sekali dan membiarkan Issei meremas Payudaranya selagi tubuhnya bergerak ke bawah. Dia sangat senang ketika Issei menikmati Dadanya dan itu menandakan bahwa dia menyukai seorang Wanita Dewasa juga.

Kalawarner mendekati Issei kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan nafas mereka yang naik turun seperti Pompa. Sang Hakuryuukou ini memegang Pantatnya sambil membawa Pinggul Kalawarner ke bawah dan dia membawa Pinggulnya juga ke atas. Wanita Dewasa itu langsung shock dengan hantaman tadi yang begitu dalam sekali dan Posisi ini lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya.

Raynare hanya berbaring disana sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh setelah sebelumnya bermain Ganas dengan Issei, dia melihat Vagina milik Kalawarner terbuka lebar setiap Issei memasukan Penisnya ke dalam dan begitu kencang. Melihat itu saja membuatnya Hot dan ingin bergabung tapi, dia tau bahwa Wanita itu ingin sendiri sambil menikmati waktu berdua dengan Issei saja dan yang dia lakukan hanya memijat Payudaranya sambil memutar Putingnya melihat aksi yang kasar itu.

Mereka berdua saling berciuman yang sangat dalam dengan mulut terbuka dengan lidah yang saling menyatu hingga menimbulkan suara seperti menghisap. Kalawarner sebenarnya ingin berteriak karena Issei dengan Ganas menghantam Vaginanya tanpa waktu jeda sama sekali dan membuatnya Pandangannya langsung blank dengan Pikiran yang sudah tak fokus apapun selagi dihantam dengan nikmat.

Issei tetap menggerakan Pantatnya sambil menggerakan Pinggulnya sendiri ke atas menghantam dalam Wanita itu yang mengapit membernya meski terus dihantam tapi, seolah seperti sempit sekali dan terus membuatnya ingin lebih bergerak. Terasa miliknya dibasahi oleh Cairan rahim yang sedikit menyembur keluar.

'Ohhhhhh! Kami! Ini benar-benar nikmat hmmmmm!' Kalawarner merintih sangat senang di dalam mulut Issei sambil terus menciumnya dengan penuh cinta meski dia kalah dalam berciuman tapi, dia bahagia karena lelaki muda ini mendominasi dirinya dan mengambil alih semua tubuhnya yang sudah sangat membara sekali.

Issei melepaskan Ciumannya dan masih terus menghantam Vaginanya seperti tak Peduli apapun, dia melihat ekspresi Wanita itu sudah tak fokus selain merintih kencang, matanya yang ke atas, blush berat, mulut terbuka dengan mengeluarkan Air liur tapi, matanya lebih fokus ke Payudaranya yang memantul dan menempel erat ke tubuhnya.

Kalawarner tetap merintih Pandangannya sudah tak fokus sama sekali tapi, ketika melihat Issei menatapnya dia tau ke arah mana lalu memegang Dada kanannya dan meletakan itu di mulut Issei sambil memeluk erat Kepalanya membiarkan lelaki itu menghisap Putingnya "Ohhhh! Yeahhhh! Hisap seperti itu ahhh! Mereka adalah milikmu Arghhhhh! Hahhh!" dia mendesah senang selagi dihantam.

Issei menyedot Putingnya dengan Penuh nafsu hingga menimbulkan suara sambil terus membawa Pantatnya naik, turun tanpa henti. dia mendengar teriakan kecil dari Wanita itu selagi menyedot Putingnya tanpa henti dan ini benar-benar terasa lezat sekali, dia sekarang mengerti kenapa Matsuda menyukai Payudara Wanita.

Karena ini benar-benar lezat sekali dia beruntung karena sudah merasakan bagaimana meremas Dada dan mengemut Puting seperti bayi. Kuroka, Raynare, dan Kalawarner adalah Wanita yang sudah dia rasakan semua Dada mereka dengan sensasi Lembut, Kenyal, Empuk, elastis dan yang terpenting besar Gumpalan Daging itu mungkin suatu hari akan bertambah lagi Wanita yang memintanya seperti ini tapi, tak ada yang tau apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya.

Terdengar suara Issei yang menyedot Putingnya seperti bayi yang baru lahir, dan suara kulit yang beradu satu sama lain Kalawarner hanya bisa berteriak dan merintih kencang sambil memeluk erat kepala Issei yang tengah menikmati Dadanya. Dia melihat Datenshi lain tengah tiduran sambil memainkan tubuhnya sendiri mungkin saja tak ingin menganggu waktu mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan Issei bergerak ke tubuhnya yang langsing dan memeluk tubuhnya, mulutnya tak pernah lepas untuk terus menyedot Putingnya yang sudah mengeras seperti Batu. Issei lalu membawa Wanita itu ke dalam Posisi duduk dan tubuh mereka saling menempel lalu kembali mulai menghantam Vaginanya.

"ARGGHHH! IYAAA!"

Kalawarner berteriak imut sekali dan sangat berbeda sekali dengan karakternya yang Dewasa Anggun tapi, Wanita itu tak Peduli karena sekarang berganti Posisi dan itu terasa lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya. Dia tetap memeluk kepala Issei agar saling berdekatan dan memudahkan lelaki itu menghancurkan Vaginanya dengan Penisnya itu.

Issei mengerang nikmat selagi menyedot Putingnya tanpa henti, dia merasakan dalam Posisi seperti ini Vaginanya malah bertambah sempit dari sebelumnya dan membuatnya terus menggerakan tubuh Wanita tanpa henti. Setelah itu dia kembali menyedot Puting yang satu lagi dan Puting yang lain dia putar lalu pencet dengan keras.

Kalawarner merintih lebih liar lagi ekspresi wajahnya menandakan dia benar-benar sangat menikmati Euphoria ini dan tetap memeluk kepala Issei yang menghisap Putingnya terlalu kasar meski begitu tak ada jadi masalah. Kedua Pantatnya dia gerakan ke bawah dan atas membantu lelaki muda itu menerobos Vaginanya yang tak bisa berhenti menyembur Cairan meski sedikit.

Kalawarner merasa Tembok Vaginanya ditembus sangat dalam oleh milik Issei bahkan setiap bergerak membernya ke dalam seperti ditusuk oleh bor dan mengenai bagian G-spot. Dan tentu saja Wanita itu berteriak sangat liar hingga memenuhi ruangan karena sensasi ini membuat otaknya menjadi Gila.

"Huhhhh! Hahahaha ini benar-benar menarik" Issei hanya tertawa selagi membawa Wanita itu terus bergerak tanpa henti, dia melihat ekspresi Wanita itu yang sudah bukan lain daripada dirinya sendiri "Guahhh aku tak bisa menahan lagi!" dia lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke Dua buah Gunung besar itu dan menjilati kulitnya yang halus.

"Ohhhh! Yeah!Baby! Jangan Pernah berhenti! Berikan aku lagi! Hahhh! Ahhh!" Kalawarner Merintih senang karena Issei menyukai tubuhnya, mulut terbuka, lidah menjulur, dan tampak Air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya sudah jelas dia mabuk dalam euphoria ini "ahhh! Tubuhku sekarang Ahhh! Milikmu sepenuhnyaaa!" dia berteriak lagi karena Issei kembali menyentuh organ Sensitivnya.

Issei tetap terus menyetubuhinya tanpa henti malahan semakin menjadi ditambah nafsu alami lelakinya sudah mengambil alih mungkin karena ada tambahan efek Naga yang bersemayam di tubuhnya. dia tetap menjilati lehernya itu dan merasa Vaginanya menggeliat selagi dia terus hantam lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya.

Terdengar suara kulit yang saling beradu memenuhi ruangan terlihat Kalawarner merintih senang dengan wajah tak fokus dan tak bisa berfikir apapun lagi selain tubuhnya diambil alih oleh lelaki itu. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar membara sekarang dan merasa milik Issei sudah berkedut, dia tau lelaki itu mulai mendekati klimax akhir.

"Gahhhhh! Aku ingin keluar!" Teriak Issei yang sudah tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi dan terus mempercepat laju gerakannya, apalagi Vaginanya yang basah selalu tak bisa berhenti menggeliat dan mengapit membernya. Dan kedua tangannya memegang Pantatnya sambil meremas dan terus membawa Wanita itu ke atas terdengar suara Kalawarner yang berteriak.

"Ohhhhh! Ohhhh! Yeahhh! Baby! Masukan ke dalam iyaa!" Kalawarner merintih kesenangan dengan sensasi luar biasa ini, Pandangannya sudah benar-benar memutih kecuali dia sedikit melihat Wajah Tampan Issei yang tengah menutup mata dan ingin keluar sambil menggerakan tubuhnya hingga menjadi liar.

Issei terus bergerak lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa tertahan lebih lama lagi lalu merangkul tubuhnya yang langsing itu"Arggghhh ini dia!" dan dengan sekali dorongan kencang masuk ke dalam.

"Garhhhhhhhh!"

"Iyahhhhh! Ahhhhh!"

Issei dengan sekali dorongan kencang langsung menembakan Sperma itu masuk ke dalam hingga menuju Rahimnya dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke Dadanya yang besar itu. Kalawarner menjerit pelan merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa dimana sebuah semburan hangat masuk ke dalam Vaginanya dengan jumlah begitu banyak dan tetap memeluk tubuh langsingnya.

Wanita itu memasang wajah seperti orang yang gila sex setelah tembakan itu, dengan mata violet yang berputar ke atas dan air mata yang keluar, mulut terbuka dengan lidah yang tak bisa kembali masuk ke dalam, dan wajah Blush berat. Kalawarner tak percaya ini benar-benar amazing, luar biasa, dan sangat nikmat sekali untuk tak berhenti, yang dia lakukan memeluk tubuh Issei agar tetap dekat dengannya.

Issei menatap Wanita itu dengan helaan nafas, wajah mereka saling tatap hingga akhirnya saling menempelkan mulut dan berciuman sangat dalam sekali. Kalawarner mendesah senang di dalam ciuman dia merasa Issei belum berhenti menembakan Sperma hangat ke dalam dan bahkan terasa belum berhenti tapi, dia melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke tubuh Issei agar benihnya itu tak jatuh keluar.

Dan setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka lepaskan dan tentu saja Issei sudah berhenti melepaskan Orgasm yang sedari tadi ditahan, dia melihat mata bahagia dari Wanita itu, dengan memerah berat dan helaan nafas yang tersenggal seperti seorang yang berlari. Tentu saja Issei memeluk kepala Wanita itu dan mengelus Rambutnya dan tentu saja membernya belum lepas dari Vaginanya.

"Hahahah! Ini sungguh luar biasa sekali" Issei hanya tertawa lepas, dan tentu saja Kedua tangannya tak berhenti meremas Payudaranya yang bulat besar itu.

Kalawarner hanya blush dengan Kepalanya bersandar ke pundak Issei "yah, kau benar staminamu benar-benar hebat sekali" dia merasa Perutnya hangat dan Penuh oleh benihnya tapi, tak lama milik Issei kembali menegang keras di dalam Vaginanya dan meminta melakukan ini lagi "Ohhhh! Kami-Sama! Kau masih saja mengeras setelah itu?" dia tak menyangka setelah keluar sebanyak itu masih bisa berdiri.

"Maaf, tapi kau tau aku ini lelaki juga" Ucap Issei yang serasa bingung sekali dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tak terasa lelah padahal sudah banyak menembakan kepada kedua Datenshi Sexy itu "tapi, bisakah kita melakukan ini lagi sekarang?" dia merasa nafsu seksual alaminya mulai naik lagi secara drastis.

Kalawarner mencium Pipinya lalu tertawa kecil "tentu saja kau hanya bilang, dan sekarang yang aku miliki sekarang jadi milikmu untuk selamanya" dia senang memiliki lelaki yang kuat dalam Pertarungan dan juga ranjang termaksud stamina yang banyak sekali dan itu adalah tipenya lalu, matanya beralih ke temannya "heii! Ray-Chan kau yakin tak ingin bergabung? Aku rasa Issei memiliki semua yang tersimpan dan ingin dikeluarkan semua kepada kita?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Raynare langsung melompat setelah lelah hanya bermain tubuhnya sendiri dan dia lalu memeluk kepala Issei dan membenamkan ke Payudaranya.

"Yeahh!"

Dan mereka semua kembali melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, terdengar desahan, Rintihan, teriakan, dan suara kulit beradu di kediaman Hyoudou untung saja mereka sudah membuat Pelindung anti suara karena akan menganggu yang lain tengah tidur ketika mereka melakukan sex secara ganas seperti hewan buas.

Dan lima jam berlalu akhirnya mereka selesai melakukan sex dan tampak wajah, rambut, dan tubuh mereka basah kuyup karena keringat setelah banyak bergerak, wajah ketiga mereka sangat lelah khususnya untuk kedua Datenshi yang sexy ini kecuali Issei yang masih sama seperti tadi.

Issei sekarang beristirahat di Bantal Payudara milik Kalawarner dan Wanita itu memeluk erat Kepalanya dan membiarkan lelaki itu menikmati tubuhnya dengan sangat Possesive "hahhh! Kau benar-benar tau bagaimana membuat Wanita Puas dan senang" jarinya bergerak menelusuri rambutnya berwarna Coklat, dia merasa Paha dan Vaginanya sakit sekali setelah dihantam begitu banyak serasa sulit juga untuk jalan.

"Hmmmm! Jadi ini seperti ini rasanya yahh!" Issei hanya mengerang sambil menikmati Sandaran Bantal empuk itu yang membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

"Kau benar-benar buas Ise-Kun Fufufu!" Raynare tertawa kecil dan dia tertidur di atas tubuh kuat Issei sambil mengelus Dada yang bidang itu "hahhhh! Aku tak yakin akan bisa berangkat sekolah besok" jangankan untuk berdiri bahkan Duduk saja sangat sulit karena Pantatnya sakit dan begitu Panas setelah Sex kasar itu tanpa jeda.

"Ya, ampun aku harus mandi lagi" Ucap Issei menghela nafas karena tubuhnya lengket karena keringat aktifitas tadi "baiklah, aku rasa lebih baik mandi sebelum tidur"

"Aku akan ikut dan membasuh tubuhmu juga" Ucap Kalawarner merasa tubuhnya sama juga berkeringat "dan tenang saja hari, ini kita benar-benar lelah dan tak ada sex seharian penuh, hanya sekedar saling menggosok Punggung" dia tak mungkin bisa menyamai Stamina Issei yang ada dia bakal Pingsan karena terlalu nikmat.

"Tapi, kau harus menggendong kita karena, kita sulit berjalan" Ucap Raynare dengan suara manja ke Pacarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Issei hanya menurut saja, dan lagipula ini salahnya juga karena terlalu kasar tapi, saat seperti itu mana mungkin akan berfikir secara rasional "tapi, setelah sampai kalian harus membasuh tubuhku?" dia sedikit memerintah tapi, anehnya kedua Wanita itu menurut.

"Okayy!"

Issei akhirnya menggendong mereka berdua secara bersama Kalawarner berada di Punggung sedangkan Raynare dengan cara Brydal syle tapi, itu tak jadi masalah untuk Pemilik Dua Sacred Gear berbahaya ini.

Dan mereka semua masuk bersama dan berada di satu bak yang sama pula, setelah itu tak ada yang terjadi hanya sebuah suara keran air Dan senandungan dari kedua Wanita itu yang tengah menggosok tubuh kuat Pacarnya dengan sabun.

Dan kehidupan beruntung Issei seperti biasa sering terjadi kapanpun itu dan akan terus berlanjut tanpa akhir yang masih samar.

Dan dia adalah seorang manusia yang Paling beruntung di dunia karena kehidupannya ditemani Para Wanita Cantik dan Sexy, yah seperti itulah kehidupan yang adil.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib** ( **Sore Hari** )

Issei sekarang berada di sebuah Klub karena sebelum Pulang sekolah Rias memanggilnya untuk segera kesana, dan tentu saja dia hanya menurut saja karena Gadis itu terlihat ingin berbicara sesuatu dan sekarang mereka semua ada disini lalu terdengar suara memanggil.

"Yo! Kaisar Naga Putih!"

Issei menoleh ketika nama panggilannya disebut dan disana ada seorang Gadis berambut biru pendek dengan ekspresi datar, dan dia cukup kenal sekali tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah Gadis itu mengenakan seragam resmi Kuoh.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Issei tak mengerti kenapa mengenakan Pakaian Seragam Kuoh.

"Kenapa dia bisa kemari?" Ucap Yumi yang tak mengerti situasi.

"Ohhh, ya Ise ngomong-ngomong dia adalah Xenovia Anggota baru di Klub kita" Ucap Rias menjelaskan situasi "selain itu dia adalah bagian Peerageku dan Posisi dia adalah sama seperti Yumi ( **Knight** )"

"Tunggu... Jangan bilang dia" Issei hanya tau satu hal dan Gadis itu menunjukan Sayap Iblis "sudah kuduga.. Tapi, kenapa kau menjadi Iblis dan bukankah kembali ke rumahmu?" yang dia tau Gadis ini Kepercayaan pada Agama cukup tinggi.

"Yah, setelah mendengar berita Kematian tentang Tuhan, aku sudah tak tau harus bagaimana lagi dengan kesetiaan ini dan aku serasa seperti sudah tak Punya tujuan lagi" Ucap Xenovia tetap tenang meski begitu berita tadi masih mengiang di otaknya "maka dari itu aku sudah tak mungkin bisa kembali setelah mendengar berita itu dan aku putuskan saja untuk menjadi Iblis"

"Bagaimana dengan Irina?" Issei menanyakan tentang keadaan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Dia sudah sehat dan sudah kembali Pulang" Jawab Xenovia yang masih mengingat perkataan Gadis itu kepada dirinya yaitu Pengkhianat meski begitu dia tak bisa memberi tau alasan yang sesungguhnya "ohh, dan untuk Asia sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf atas ucapan kasar kepadamu tempo lalu" dia masih ingat dan membungkuk.

"Ahhh, tak usah khawatir aku dari dulu sudah memaafkan kamu karena kita ini teman" Ucap Asia tak begitu memikirkan hal seperti itu malahan tak Peduli, yah yang namanya mantan Biarawati pasti memiliki sifat keTuhanan yang begitu baik.

"Yah, terima kasih" Xenovia hanya tersenyum.

 _'Aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di Pikirannya'_ Batin Issei tapi, selama Gadis itu mengaku salah dan minta maaf takkan jadi masalah.

"Yah, sudahlah kita akan mengurus soal masalah nanti besok" Ucap Rias tersenyum melihat keakraban ini.

"Hai! Buchou!"

"Ya, Rias!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hari Minggu**

Seperti perjanjian mereka sewaktu di sekolah Issei bersama dua teman Idiotnya pergi ke sebuah tempat Karoke yang berada di dekat Stasiun Kereta, dan tentu saja Para Gadis juga ikut Asia, Yuuma, Kiryuu dan bahkan Koneko juga meski dia tak tau alasannya yang sesungguhnya.

Dan mereka semua menikmati ini sambil bernyanyi bersama meski Issei hanya bernyanyi sebanyak dua kali karena Kedua temannya yang Idiot selalu saja ingin bernyanyi meski suara mereka bisa dikatakan tak mengenakan sama sekali tapi, mereka benar-benar menikmati semuanya.

*kring *kring

Issei mengambil Handphone miliknya yang bergetar karena notif sebuah SmS "siapa, lagi yang mengirim Pesan" dan ketika dibukan ternyata itu sebuah Foto dimana Rias menunjukan Pakaian renang Bikini berwarna Pink, sedangkan Akeno Bikini kain biru yang hanya menutupi bagian itu saja dan mengekspos Dadanya _'aduh, yang benar saja! Apa-apaan mereka berdua ini'_ dia hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

"Ada apa Issei-San?" Tanya Asia Penasaran mendekati lelaki itu yang sedang fokus ke Handphone.

"Ohhhh! Bukan apa-apa!" Jawab Issei Panik menutup Handphone karena tak ingin Gadis itu tau.

"Issei-Senpai lihat hal Ecchi" Ucap Koneko dengan wajah datar.

"Ohhh, Hyoudou aku melihat sesuatu mengeras di bagian bawahmu" Kiryuu menyeringai sambil memegang Kacamata.

"Diamlah kau!" Teriak Issei malu dan jengkel dengan tingkah laku Kacamata bejat itu "maaf, aku harus membeli minuman dulu" dia berjalan keluar ruangan itu dan melihat ada Gadis lain tengah duduk disana.

"Ahh, Issei-Kun" Ucap Yumi menyapa dengan senyum.

"Kau tak bergabung dengan mereka?" Tanya Issei agak lupa bahwa dia membawa Gadis Bishoujo lain kesini.

"Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi" Jawab Yumi lalu langsung berdiri di depan Issei dan mata serius "ohh, ya ada satu hal lagi meski kita bukan satu ( **King** ) yang sama tapi, aku tetap temanmu dan sebagai seorang ( **Knight** ) aku akan menggunakan Pedang ini untuk membantu dan melindungi dirimu jadi, mohon kerja samanya Issei-Kun" dia membungkuk.

"Mohon kerja samanya juga" Issei balas membungkuk.

"Ohh, Issei-Kun bisa kemari sebentar?" Yumi memanggil dan ingin berbicara sesuatu lalu Issei mendekatkan kepalanya dan yang terjadi adalah.

*Chuu!

Issei terkejut Gadis itu melakukan sesuatu dengan mencium Pipinya tanpa ragu dan setelah itu Yumi langsung lepaskan dari mulutnya.

"Ini ucapan rasa terima kasih dariku secara Pribadi" Ucap Yumi blush dengan tertawa kecil.

"Yah, begitulah" Issei hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tak tau harus menanggapi hal seperti itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sungai** ( **Malam Hari** )

"Ahhh, anak muda pancingan kau bergerak tuh"

"Ahh, akhirnya dapat juga"

Issei saat ini sedang memancing di sebuah Sungai kecil kota yang berada di bawah Jembatan karena untuk menghibur diri saja biasanya dia akan bersama dengan Ayahnya tapi, terlihat Ayahnya sangat lelah sehabis Pulang bekerja jadi dia tak tega menganggu hanya hal seperti ini saja.

Meski begitu sebuah keberuntungan baginya karena dia memancing tak sendiri kali ini dia bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang Pernah dia tolong waktu itu sebelumnya dan itu ada keasyikan untuk teman mengobrol selagi menunggu pancingan dapat.

"Ya, ampun hari ini tankapanku tak sebanyak dirimu" Komentar Issei yang menunggu umpan tertangkap jika dibandingkan tangkapannya hari ini, daripada Orang itu lebih banyak dia dengan perbandingan 1 ember penuh dan 2 ember penuh.

"Ahh, mungkin aku kurang semangat dan hanya beruntung saja saat ini" Jawab Lelaki itu memasang wajah bosan "tapi, biasanya Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa 'ketika aku sedang serius dan terobsesi dengan sesuatu maka tak ada yang bisa menghentikan aku' begitu" tampak sedikit seringai lain di wajahnya.

"Ehhh!? Darimana itu berasal?" Issei rasanya Pernah mendengar ucapan itu sebelumnya tapi, ingatannya agak samar.

"Yah, aku rasa sudah cukup untuk hal seperti ini" Lelaki itu berdiri dan langsung menunjukan sesuatu.

*Clap

Dia akhirnya menunjukan jati diri aslinya dengan sebuah 12 sayap berbulu hitam di Punggung, dan Issei hanya tau satu hal yaitu orang ini sama seperti Raynare yaitu Datenshi tapi, dia cukup pintar untuk bisa menyembunyikan wujudnya sendiri.

"Apakah Dua orang Anak buahku yang tinggal di rumahmu itu merepotkan?" Lelaki itu menyeringai melihat ekspresi bocah itu "ohh, ngomong-ngomong nak aku Perkenalan diri yaitu nama Azazel dan aku adalah seorang Gubernur dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh"

"Hahhh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Cuttt dan akhirnya aku selesai juga dan itu benar-benar cukup melelahkan karena harus mengetik di Hp tapi, aku akan tetap berusaha terus.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	12. Chapter 12

**Halo aku akhirnya kembali lagi dengan fic ini yang benar-benar luar biasa dan mohon maaf bagi para reader yang setia dan menunggu untuk update fic ini, mohon maaf yah karena aku sedikit Hiatus sejenak dari dunia pertulisan ini untuk menikmati waktu liburan hari raya idul fitri. Dan sekarang waktu Hiatus saya sudah habis dan mulai kembali menulis seperti biasa dan tetap stay yah, karena ini masih terus berjalan dan saya masih belum ada niatan untuk Hiatus permanen atau mengalami penyakit yang sering diderita oleh penulis yaitu WB (writer's Block) karena itu sangat horror sekali buat pembaca dan tetap kalem lalu pantau terus fic ini btw aku buat yang DxD dulu lalu yang lain nyusul.**

 **P.s : errr! Gak kerasa ajah ni anime S4 bakal segera berakhir dengan cepat dan berharap saja diumumkan lagi untuk season selanjutnya jika tidak, yah harus menunggu lagi karena tergantung penjualan BD jika tinggi maka tak menutup kemungkinan bakal segera dipercepat kayak Overlord yang akan segera datang di bulan Juli meski studionya pelit buat season kayak Madhouse :v**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib**

"Aku sulit mempercayai hal ini bahwa orang itu dengan seenaknya di wilayahku" Ucap Rias dengan nada agak kesal sekali mendengar berita yang agak mengejutkan untuknya "dan yang terpenting, dia dengan seenaknya melakukan hal seperti ini pada lelakiku" sikapnya terlihat kekanakan sekali dan itu cukup lucu.

"Yah, dia tak melakukan apapun terhadapku dan hanya sekedar mengobrol saja" Balas Issei yang tak merasakan Aura jahat atau maksud lain dari lelaki itu yang terkesan bersahabat meski gaya bicaranya agak nyeleneh dan cenderung humor saja "lagipula kenapa kau begitu cemas? Toh, kalau berbuat macam-macam ada Kakakmu ini"

"Hah, bukan begitu! hanya saja ini wilayahku dan aku tak bisa membiarkan dia seenaknya saja" Ucap Rias menghela nafas yang masih nampak kesal "dan juga kenapa aku tak sadar sama sekali keberadaannya disini" dia merasa benar-benar ceroboh sekali membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Ahhh, jadi begitu yah..." Ucap Issei memasang wajah tak minat sama sekali atau enggan berbicara lagi karena akan berakibat panjang sekali seperti Tembok Raksasa di Negeri Cina dan juga itu bukan menjadi urusannya karena, selama tak ada yang mengganggunya itu bukan jadi masalah "ahhh, aku ambil satu.." dia langsung mencomot secangkir teh yang dibawa Akeno.

"Santai sedikitlah Issei..." Akeno tertawa kecil melihat tingkah agak lucu dari lelaki berambut coklat "jika, kau seperti itu nanti akan tersedak" tapi, lelaki itu mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Kau serius benar-benar bertemu dengan Azazel-Sama?" Tanya Raynare dengan wajah tak percaya karena mendengar nama seseorang yang dia idolakan dan bermimpi berharap lelaki itu mengakuinya tapi, itu harus sedikit menunggu waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Apakah wajahku menunjukan kebohongan?" Balas Issei menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dan Gadis Datenshi ini hanya diam saja mungkin langsung percaya saja "ahh, maaf soal bicaraku tadi" dia merasa agak sedikit berlebihan dan beberapa menit kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang sangat familiar sekali.

"Hmmm! Ada tamu yang datang kesini" Ucap Yumi sadar siapa yang bakal muncul dalam lingkaran sihir ini karena lambang itu milik keluarga Gremory.

*Cling

"Sepertinya semua sedang mengadakan perkumpulan disini dan kebetulan sekali"

Muncul Dua figure orang dewasa yang berbeda jenis kelamin, yang satu seorang lelaki muda tampan dan gagah, dengan warna rambut Crimson merah, dan mata berwarna biru muda yang sama dengan Rias. Dan satu lagi seorang Wanita Onee-Sama yang Cantik berambut perak, dengan mengenakan pakaian Pelayan berwarna biru dengan raut wajah kalem yang tak lain adalah Raja Iblis Sirzech dan sang Ratu Grayfia.

"Onii-Sama!... Ehhh, maksudku Raja Iblis Lucifer" Ucap Rias terkejut dengan kehadiran Kakaknya yang tiba-tiba begitu tapi, dia langsung menundukan kepala karena meski ini adalah Kakaknya tapi, masih tetap saja sebagai Raja Iblis dan dia harus Sopan.

"Uhmmm! Halo" Ucap Issei menyapa dua orang yang sudah lama tak dia lihat dan terakhir terlihat sewaktu pembatalan pertunangan itu yang dihancurkan olehnya tapi, toh lelaki berambut Crimson ini yang memintanya jadi dia tak salah sepenuhnya "sudah lama tak berjumpa" dia melihat lelaki ini mengenakan pakaian normal seperti manusia pada umumnya kecuali wanita Maid itu.

"Ahhh, sudah lama juga kita tak bertemu" Sirzech membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman bersahabat sekali "dan juga halo! Untuk semua Peerage yang ada disini, mungkin kalian sudah mengetahui tentang diriku jadi, gak usah berlebihan seperti itu"

Issei melihat Rias dan yang lain menundukan kepala mungkin karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang Figure yang hebat karena itu lelaki ini disegani kecuali dirinya yang tak menunduk karena bukan bagian dari Iblis dan Raynare yang berada di belakangnya bergetar karena takut dengan sosok yang ada di depannya tapi, Sirzech ini orangnya cukup baik.

"Sebuah kehormatan aku bisa bertemu dan melihat Raja Iblis Lucifer secara langsung disini" Ucap Xenovia dengan mata berkilauan kagum seperti seorang bocah yang mendapatkan mainan baru dan Issei hanya pokerface melihat tingkah kelakuannya.

"Senang juga bertemu dengan pemilik Durandal seperti dirimu yang menjadi ( **Knight** ) adikku" Ucap Sirzech dengan nada kalem seperti biasanya "aku benar-benar beruntung dan berharap banyak darimu bisa membantu adikku dalam segala masalahnya"

"Onii-Sama apa yang sedang kau lakukan kesini?" Tanya Rias yang melihat pakaian Kakaknya yang bukan seperti biasa dan hanya Jas, celana panjang Hitam.

"Ahh, mumpung aku ada cuti sebentar makanya aku berkunjung kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu di sekolah" Jawab Sirzech sedikit merapihkan bajunya "dan juga di Sekolahmu ada acara yang namanya 'Kunjungan Wali Murid' makanya mumpung kesempatan aku kesini dan juga Ayah bakal berkunjung juga kesini tapi, nanti"

"Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa Onii-Sama tau?.." Rias cukup terkejut karena keluarganya tau dan juga bukan tanpa alasan dia menolak keluarganya melihat aktifitas dirinya saat di sekolah yah, karena sifat mereka berbeda dari kebanyakan manusia pada umumnya "apakah Grayfia yang memberitaumu?" dia bertanya tapi, Onee-Sama cantik berambut perak ini hanya diam membisu.

Issei tau apa yang dimaksud lelaki berambut crimson ini yah, intinya acara itu akan dilakukan besok dimana semua orang tua murid datang ke sekolah untuk memantau dan melihat anak mereka selama belajar di sekolah hingga berakhir, dan tentu saja ini cukup memalukan bagi yang memiliki orang tua yang hype banget tapi, Issei hanya menanggapi itu biasa saja.

"Ahhh, dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini dan lagipula Academy ini juga akan dijadikan sebuah rapat pertemuan para pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi" Ucap Sirzech menjelaskan tujuan yang sebenarnya "untuk membahas masalah insiden Kokkabiel dan juga perjanjian damai dari ketiga fraksi"

Issei tak begitu faham dengan yang dimaksud tapi, satu hal bakal ada yang mengejutkan nanti di Academy ini karena tadi menyebut si gigi Hiu sialan itu dan ketika mendengar kata perdamaian mungkin hampir sama dengan 'Perjanjian Barbossa' dari buku sejarah yang pernah dia baca. Dan mengacu pada dimana kelima Negara yang berperang melakukan perjanjian damai yah, itu lebih baik daripada terus bertarung yang takkan menguntungkan apapun.

"Tapi, kenapa harus repot-repot seperti ini? Bukankah Onii-Sama masih banyak pekerjaan?" Ucap Rias dengan suara pelan dan wajah yang memerah karena rasa malu.

"Sudah aku bilang sedang cuti sebentar lagipula aku juga tugas disini" Jawab Sirzech yang sifat kalemnya kini berubah drastis sekali menjadi senang yang berlebihan sekali "karena aku juga ingin melihat Ria-Tan! Sekolah hahahaha! Jadi wajar sa-Ouchhh! Hey! Sakit!" dia mengerang nyeri karena kupingnya ditarik kencang oleh Wanita di sampingnya.

Issei hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua suami dan istri yang terkesan aneh tapi, dia hanya mengabaikan itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kolam Renang**

"Baiklah karena sebagai balas budi dari Anggota Osis yang telah membereskan siss kejadian hari itu kita, sebagai Anggota Klub juga akan membalaskan jasa mereka" Ucap Rias mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menyemangati Anggotanya "dengan cara membersihkan kolam renang itu dan akan kita gunakan juga untuk berenang sebagai mengisi waktu luang"

"Haiii!"

Semuanya bersorak dengan kompak, Issei tau apa yang dimaksud Rias tadi yaitu insiden Kokkabiel yang menimbulkan kerusakan yang dibuat olehnya dan segera dibereskan itu oleh Anggota Osis dan sebagai gantinya kini Anggota Klub Ilmu Ghaib membereskan kolam renang ini dan itu adalah sebuah anugrah karena nanti bakal digunakan bersenang-senang di cuaca yang lumayan panas ini.

"Bagaimana bisa menjadi sekotor ini?" Komentar Issei melihat kondisi kolam renang yang tak terurus sama sekali dengan banyak noda lumut dan air yang sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau lagipula ini bukan sekolah yang terbengkalai atau tak ada biaya hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan hal sepele semacam ini.

"Ahhh, mungkin karena ini adalah kolam renang alternativ sehingga jarang sekali dipakai oleh klub Perenang" Jawab Yumi melihat hal seperti ini tak jadi masalah "orang-orang biasanya datang ke kolam renang inti jadi, tak banyak berminat yang datang kemari"

"Baiklah aku harus berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu" Ucap Issei berjalan ke ruang ganti tapi, dia sedikit merasa nyeri di tangan kirinya terasa seperti kesetrum listrik kecil "hei, Draig ada sesuatu yang aneh sekali dengan tanganku?" dia bertanya pada Naga merah ini.

 **[Ahhh, mungkin karena efek kau jarang menggunakanku jadi seperti yah, jangan salahkan aku]**

"Ahh, maafkan aku bukan aku tak ingin tapi, aku tak mau menarik perhatian banyak orang" Issei hanya pokerface mendengar partnernya ini mengambek seperti anak kecil "kalau sudah waktu yang tepat akan aku keluarkan kau"

 **[Terserah kau saja!]**

Issei langsung keluar dari ruang ganti dan mengabaikan keluhan Draig, lalu melihat kondisi kolam renang yang sudah sangat bersih seperti semula dan juga sudah terisi Air. Issei tak terkejut karena ini pasti menggunakan kekuatan superanatural yang di atas orang normal pada umumnya dan dia hanya membuka bajunya lalu nyebur ke dalam.

"Hahh! Tak ada yang lebih bagus selain berendam di cuaca yang sangat panas ini" Issei menghela nafas lega karena tubuhnya jadi terasa nyaman dan melihat para gadis yang sudah berganti pakaian sekolah menjadi pakaian dalam yang mengekspos kulit yang begitu banyak.

Rias mengenakan bikini berwarna pink, Akeno lebih terlihat seperti kain saja daripada bikini yang hanya menutup bagian intinya saja dan mengekspos bentuk ukuran dadanya, Raynare dengan bentuk bikini yang sama dengan Rias hanya saja berwarna Ungu, Asia, Koneko dan Yumi mengenakan pakaian renang sekolah berwarna biru polos, dan Kalawarner bukan bikini renang melainkan pakaian dalam biasa berwarna hitam gelap.

"Aku tak tau bakal berenang jadi, aku tak memakai itu" Ucap Kalawarner yang sudah tau di benak Issei dengan nada kesal juga karena tak tau bakal seperti ini "huftt! Lagipula tak ada yang mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali"

"O-oke" Issei tak tau harus menanggapi apa tapi, itu cukup sexy dan menjadi obat pencuci mata untuknya karena hanya dia saja laki-laki yang ada disini, dan ngomong-ngomong dia tak melihat Xenovia? Mungkin saja masih di ruang ganti karena bingung harus memakai pakaian apa.

"Hei, Issei bisakah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Tanya Rias dengan nada memohon dan memanggil lelaki itu.

"Ohhh, bantuan apa?" Tanya Issei balik dan melirik ke arah gadis Crimson itu.

"Bisa kau membantu mengajarkan Koneko berenang?" jawab Rias.

"Ohhh, baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu" Issei hanya mengangguk faham dan bersedia untuk membantu, dia melihat adik kelasnya ini hanya tertunduk dengan wajah memerah malu mungkin, ini hal wajar saja karena waktu kecil dia juga tak bisa berenang sebelum diajarkan oleh ayahnya.

"Satu... Dua... Satu... Dua... Ayunkan kedua kakimu secara beraturan ke bawah tapi, jangan bersamaan yang ada kau takkan bisa bergerak maju ke depan"

Issei mulai mengajari Koneko berenang tentu saja dimulai dari dasar itu "yah, kau harus gerakan seperti itu agak lebih kencang lagi" dia melihat adik kelasnya itu menuruti sesuai yang diucapkan.

"Maaf, telah membuatmu repot seperti ini Issei-Senpai" Ucap Koneko dengan wajah memerah malu karena tak bisa berenang.

"Tenang saja hal seperti bukan jadi masalah buatku" Jawab Issei tersenyum dan tetap mengajarinya berenang "lagipula kau harus bisa sedikit mandiri jika, tak ingin merepotkan orang lain" dia mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari gadis mantan biarawati ini dengan mata berair dan ditunjukan ke arah, Issei hanya pokerface karena sudah tau apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jangan bilang kau tak bisa berenang?"

"I-iiya!"

Setelah mengajari Koneko berenang kini giliran Asia, Issei tetap terus seperti itu mengabaikan dua Onee-Sama yang sedang melakukan kontes lomba berenang dengan berlebihan sekali dan setelah itu mereka berustirahat sambil mengeringkan tubuh atau orang-orang menyebut itu berjemur.

"Hey! Ise-kun, bisa kau oleskan krim ini ke punggungku?" Ucap Raynare dengan mode Yuuma dan menggunakan metode memohon tak berdaya.

"Tentu saja!" Issei menanggapi itu dengan senang hati dan memulai menggosok punggungnya yang bagus itu dengan krim dan terdengar desahan kecil dari gadis itu yang terlihat benar-benar menikmati ini 'baiklah, coba bagaimana dengan yang ini' dia tersenyum jahil lalu menambahkan krim lagi di tangannya dan langsung bergerak ke depan di balik bikini yang dikenakannya dan langsung meremas Dadanya.

"Ahhhhhh! Hmmpp! Kau nakal Ise-kun.." Raynare merintih kecil karena kedua tangan Issei mengusap dan sambil meremas dadanya dengan krim tapi, dia tak masalah dan benar-benar menikmati ini "hmmmmmm! Tapi, lebih keras lagi karena ini tak berasa" dia mendesah kecil karena Issei memijat dadanya dengan gaya memutar.

Issei melakukan apa yang gadis datenshi ini ucapkan dan menambahkan krim ke dadanya dan mulai memijat sambil meremas kedua bola itu yang sudah basah sekali karena krim dibalik bikini yang dia kenakan dan tentu saja menimbulkan rintihan kecil dari mulut Raynare tapi, Issei tak peduli karena ini adalah sebuah hadiah untuknya.

Rias yang sadar terlebih dahulu dan melihat ini memasang wajah tak sukan atau lebih tepatnya cemburu dan ambil inisiatif sendiri "heii! Issei tolong oleskan juga pada punggungku juga tapi, jika kau mau yang depan juga tak masalah" dia menarik tangan Hakuryyukou ini menjauh dari Datenshi itu.

"Ahhh, baiklah!" Issei hanya menurut saja dan tidak merasa keberatan malahan ini juga untung untuknya sambil menggosok punggung Rias dengan krim yang mengeluarkan ekspresi sama seperti Raynare "bagaimana rasanya?" dia bertanya dan mengabaikan Aura kesal yang berasal dari Datenshi cinta pertamanya.

"Hmmmm! Tetap seperti itu.." Rias sedikit mendesah kecil sambil menutup matanya yang terlihat benar-benar menikmati sekali dan tak menyangka ini terasa seperti akan melakukan sex meski dia tak keberatan jika Issei yang meminta tapi, itu juga menimbulkan perhatian dari gadis lain untuk ikutan juga dioleskan punggung minus Yumi yang masih tetap berenang.

"Issei-san! Usap milikku juga!"

"Hey! Babe! Jika kau mengusap milikku, tak keberatan jika kau ingin yang lebih!"

"Fufufu! Rias! Itu tak baik jika kau bersenang-senang sendiri dengan kouhaimu saja!"

"Apa-apaan ini Issei milikku dan dia harus tetap menggosok punggungku!" Rias langsung berdiri dan membuat mode pertahanan untuk menjaga kouhai imutnya dari orang-orang berbahaya seperti ini "jika, kalian mau! Tunggulah sampai aku selesai!"

Raynare langsung protes mendengar ini "bagianmu? Bagianku saja belum dan kau dengan seenaknya saja mengambil Issei dariku?" dia mengeluarkan Aura kesal sekali dan begitu pula Rias yang sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi untuk menyerang Datenshi ini.

*booomm! *jduarrr! *crattttt! *srrttttt!

"Ohhhh, ini gak bagus sekali" Issei hanya sweatdrop kembali bersantai sendirian saja dan mengabaikan keempat Wanita itu yang saling serang dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing minus Asia yang tak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu dan hanya bisa mengalah saja "ohhh, hey! Xenovia darimana saja kau? Lama sekali?" dia terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis berambut biru ini yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tak pernah bersenang-senang dari sekedar berenang jadi, aku tak tau harus mengenakan bikini macam apa?" Jawab Xenovia yang masih bingung jadi, dia mengenakan pakaian dalan ini "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan penampilanku?" dia bertanya pendapat kepada laki-laki.

"Ohhh, itu bagus walau terlihat sesak untukmu" Jawab Issei yang melihat gadis ini tak begitu nyaman dengan yang dikenakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyoudou Issei..." Xenovia entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba langsung mendorong Issei ke lantai dengan kencang dan membuat lelaki itu terkejut "karena kau seorang Hakuryuukou bagaimana kalau membuat anak denganku?" dan tentu saja ucapannya langsung membuat yang lain hening dan terhenti seketika.

"Membuat?..."

"Anak?..."

"Denganku?..."

Issei hanya bisa menepuk dahinya saja dan pada akhirnya suasana di kolam renang itu kembali ramai karena bentrok kecilan itu dan tentu saja dengan segala kerusakan yang ada.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Hyoudou House**

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa tidur bersama dengan Issei?"

"Maaf Rias tapi, hanya satu hari ini saja"

Terdengar suara protes yang agak berisik di kediaman keluarga Hyoudou dalam keadaan malam hari terlihat Rias yang agak tak suka dengan keputusan ini karena kakaknya akan menginap di tempat Issei meski sebenarnya memiliki uang untuk menyewa Hotel tapi, Sirzech ingin disini dengan alasan agar lebih dekat dengan keluarga adik Iparnya nanti.

Rias memiliki alasan lain kenapa tak menginzinkan Kakaknya menginap karena sifatnya yang bisa dibilang tak normal untuk ukuran manusia jadi, dia merasa akan memalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan keluarga Issei. Dan untuk Issei sendiri dia tak punya alasan untuk menolak meski Rias tak ingin sama sekali bahkan mengusir dengan cara halus takkan membuatnya enak apalagi gara-gara dia status kriminal Kuroka dihilangkan jadi, sebagai budi saja.

Ngomong-ngomong Rias sudah seminggu tinggal di rumahnya dan tentu saja orang tuanya menerima itu dengan senang hati tapi, gadis Crimson ini belum pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan Issei mungkin karena alasan itu dia protes karena mustahil seorang adik tak sayang Kakaknya meski sifatnya agak aneh begitu.

"Issei, kenapa kau membiarkan Onii-Sama menginap disini?" Tanya Rias yang masih protes atau kurang menerima Kakaknya tidur disini karena, dia ingin tidur bersama dengan Issei untuk pertama kali namun harus sedikit terganggu.

"Ahhh, gimana yah?! Aku juga tak merasa enak untuk menolak sama sekali" Jawab Issei yang agak bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa dan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "lagipula kakakmu hanya menginap semalam saja jadi, mungkin besoknya lagi kau bisa tidur bersama denganku" dia hanya sedikit menghiburnya meski percuma.

"Ahhh, baiklah semoga kau tak kesepian" Ucap Rias pergi tapi, sebelum itu dia memberi ciuman di pipi sebelum tidur hingga akhirnya pergi dari kamar Issei.

*cklakkk!

Lampu dalam ruangan ini segera mati dan kondisi dalam keadaan gelap untuk Issei jika sedang lelah atau tak enak badan dia langsung tertidur pulas tapi, sebelum itu terjadi terdengar suara dari orang yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Issei terima kasih"

Issei membuka matanya karena orang itu belum tidur juga dan dia tak tau apakah seorang Iblis hebat perlu tidur seperti manusia umumnya "terima kasih? Atas apa?" dia bertanya balik setau Issei dirinya belum melakukan apapun yang baik kepada lelaki itu.

"Telah menyelamatkan adikku dari pertunangan itu" Jawab Sirzech yang masih tak lupa dengan itu "meskipun aku sebagai seorang Raja Iblis yang memegang kendali penuh atas segala sesuatu dan bahkan aku juga bisa menghentikan Rating Game tapi, ketika masalah perjodohan seperti itu jelas tak bisa karena aku yang akan mencoreng citra buruk tentangku karena merusak adat yang sering terjadi karena sebuah keegoisan"

Issei diingatkan kembali atas kejadian pertunangan pada waktu itu yang mungkin cukup heboh dikalangan Iblis meski dia tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah insiden itu tapi, mendengar ucapan tadi dia tau segala sesuatu yang telah dilakukan bakal menimbulkan konsekuensi hebat yang terjadi tapi, dia tak suka dengan orang yang bernama Riser itu karena brengsek makanya dia membantu terlebih jika Raja Iblis ini sudah menginzinkannya jadi, dia bisa memiliki akses bebas ke dunia bawah tanpa harus disebut masuk Ilegal ke wilayah orang lain.

Dan juga ibarat seperti seorang bangsawan yang terkenal perjodohan adalah hal biasa yang sering terjadi diantara mereka mengingat yang Rias katakan para Iblis dengan kekuatan hebat sudah semakin sedikit dan hampir punah makanya diadakan perjodohan untuk memperbaiki keturunan yang terkadang terjadi, beberapa orang tua harus merelakan keinginan anaknya demi hal seperti ini dan itu sama seperti dikehidupan manusia pada umumnya yang memiliki derajat yang sama tapi, ada sedikit perbedaan dimana di dunia Iblis hal seperti ini bisa dihentikan dengan pertarungan atau Rating Game.

Kalau di dunia manusia hal seperti Rating Game tak bakal ada dan yang namanya perjodohan tak bisa terelakan lagi tapi, di dunia Iblis berbeda makanya bisa dibatalkan walaupun nantinya bakal menimbulkan hal buruk atau omongan dari beberapa orang yang bukan sekedar gosip tapi, mencela juga ada hanya saja siap atau tak siap terima saja konsekuensi yang telah diperbuat.

"Ahhh, itu bukan jadi masalah lagipula tunangannya itu tak cocok sekali dengan Rias" Jawab Issei karena alasannya memang seperti itu terlebih dia tau Riser akan memperlakukan Rias bukan semestinya jadi, itu tak bagus apalagi gadis Crimson itu pernah bercerita untuk mencari tunangannya sendiri "daripada memaksakan keegoisan diri sendiri yang ada takkan membuat orang lain bahagi meski ada pihak lain yang akan bahagia tapi, itu tak bagus"

"Ahhh, jadi begitu yah!" Sirzech hanya mengangguk faham mendengar ucapan Issei yang menyinggung secara tak langsung karena dia juga tau adiknya tak bahagia sekali dan juga dirinya terasa sangat lemah meski seorang Maou tapi, dia tak marah karena kenyataannya seperti itu "tapi, Hyoudou Issei ada sesuatu ingin aku tanyakan?"

"Hmmmm! Apa itu?" Tanya Issei balik.

"Kenapa kau tak menjadi bagian peerage adikku?" Ucap Sirzech yang waktu itu cukup terkejut ketika Issei bukan menjadi Iblis melainkan masih manusia bahkan bisa mengalahkan orang immortal semacam keluarga Phoenix jika, bukan Rias yang bicara mungkin Issei masih menganggapnya sebagai pelayan "apakah di masa lalu kau memiliki masalah sehingga membenci Iblis? Atau memang ada hal lain?" dia merasa ingin tau alasan yang sesungguhnya.

"Karena aku tak suka jika seseorang memerintahku seenaknya terlebih Wanita" Jawab Issei secara langsung karena dia tau dari kedua partnernya ketika menjadi pelayan Iblis harus menuruti setiap perintah sang ( **King** ) kalau itu perintah normal, kalau bukan maka jelas sekali dia menolak apalagi situasi seperti itu mirip seperti pembantu jadi, tidak "bukan aku membenci Iblis atau memiliki masalah dengan mereka di masa lalu tapi, aku tak suka diperbudak seperti itu"

"Tenang saja Rias bukan orang yang seperti itu, dia akan menganggap budaknya sederajat dan bersikap baik" Ucap Sirzech yang berusaha meyakinkan lelaki ini "lagipula tak ada buruknya juga jika menjadi Iblis apalagi umur manusia takkan bisa tetap bertahan lama daripada Iblis"

"Memang sih! Tapi, aku tak ingin jadi budak terutama Wanita" Jawab Issei menggeleng dan tetap dalam pendiriannya karena ayahnya pernah bilang bahwa harga diri lelaki itu harus tinggi dan tak boleh membuat diri terlihat hina meski itu hanya untuk harta banyak karena yang ada Wanita tidak akan respect dan dia menggunakan hal seperti itu "yang, jelas aku tak suka jadi budak"

"Apa kau ingin menjadi ( **King** )?" Sirzech sudah sedikit faham dengan tadi jika, dipaksakan akan percuma karena Issei benar-benar keras kepala sekali dan hanya anggukan saja dari lelaki itu _'ahhh, begitu yah jadi harus cara seperti itu daripada yang biasanya'_

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tak masalah menjadi apa tapi aku tak mau jadi budak itu saja" Ucap Issei.

"Dan aku dengar kemarin kau bertemu dengan Azazel?" Tanya Sirzech yang mendengar berita itu dari lelaki Datenshi ini "apa yang kalian bicarakan dengannya"

"Ahhh, hanya sekedar mengobrol biasa saja dan dia bilang tertarik dengan Sacred Gear milikku ini" Jawab Issei yang tak bisa menemukan Aura atau Niat jahat dari lelaki itu berbeda sekali dengan Kokkabiel yang penuh dengan niat jahat "aku fikir dia ingin mengambilnya tapi, ternyata hanya mengamati saja"

"Tenang saja di orangnya baik meski tertarik dia lebih memilih mengamati dan membuat sendiri daripada harus mengambil milik orang lain" Ucap Sirzech melihat ke arah lelaki itu "karena dia adalah seorang Ilmuwan yang senang membuat sesuatu dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya"

"Ahhh, begitu" Issei tau orang itu adalah Ilmuwan jadi tak heran jika tertarik dan ingin tau tentang Sacred Gear miliknya "ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf jika, suasana kamarnya seperti ini" yang dia maksud adalah perlakuan kepada Sirzech yang bukan sebagaimana mestinya karena dia adalah Raja Iblis Lucifer maka hal sederhana seperti ini mungkin tak terbiasa bagaimana baginya.

"Tak jadi lagipula aku senang jika seperti ini" Jawab Sirzech yang merasa sangat nyaman sekali dengan suasana kecil seperti ini "karena kebanyakan dari mereka sopa dan hormat kepadaku karena sebagai Raja Iblis bukan orang biasa saja"

Issei tau kehidupan terkadang berbalik dimana orang Miskin yang ingin menjadi Kaya dan membeli sesuatu diinginkan, dan begitu pula sebaliknya karena, alasan itu Sirzech menjawab seperti tadi dan ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukan tak suka sama sekali yah, selama dia menikmati itu tak jadi masalah buatnya.

"Maaf, sudah menganggu selamat tidur!" Issei langsung memejamkan matanya "maaf jika aku banyak berbicara"

"Selamat tidur"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya**

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak seperti ini"

Issei berkomentar dan sedang berjalan ke sekolah sendirian karena sudah agak cukup lama sekali dia tak berjalan ke sekolah seperti ini sendiri terakhir yang dia ingat sewaktu kejadian di Gereja waktu itu sebelum Asia dan Raynare tinggal di rumahnya jadi, cukup rindu juga dengan suasana seperti ini.

Alasan kenapa dia sendiri adalah karena para gadis yang sering menemaninya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing Asia dan Raynare sedang membantu Xenovia yang masih bingung dengan segala hal di Jepang maklum saja karena ini baru pertama kalinya bagi gadis itu untuk tinggal disini dan Rias menemani Kakaknya berkeliling di Kota ini sebentar jadi, dia sendiri.

"Hmmmm?!"

Issei merasakan Aura yang sudah tak begitu asing karena bertemu dengan Aura ini dua hari yang lalu dan ketika melihat ke depan disana ada seorang Wanita cantik, berambut perak panjang sepunggung, denga tatapan Mata yang begitu tajam menusuk tapi menawan, mengenakan tanktop Abu-abu yang menampakan belahan dada, dibalut jaket Hitam terbuka, dengan celana panjang hitam, dan tubuhnya tak menyembunyikan sebagai seorang wanita, dan sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan tangan terlipat.

 **(Partner, bukankah ini orang yang mengenakan Armor berwarna pink waktu itu?)**

"Yah, memang dia orangnya" Balas Issei mengangguk dan masih begitu ingat bahkan dari baunya saja sudah bisa ditebak tapi, yang membuatnya bingung ada apa tujuannya kemari jika berbuat masalah takutnya menyakiti yang lain dan tak bersalah tapi, Issei tetap mendekatinya "hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wanita itu menyeringai melihat orang yang jadi tujuannya "tak usah dingin seperti itu, lagipula bukankah ini pertemuan kedua ketika setelah kejadian itu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan berada disini?" Tanya Issei mengabaikan Wanita itu yang terlihat ingin berbicara dengannya meski dirinya enggan sama sekali.

"Geezz! Kau ini terlalu kasar sekali terhadap orang baru yang kau temui" Wanita itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya melihat tanggapan Issei yang tak begitu menyenangkan sama sekali "tidak, bisakah kau berbicara santai seperti biasanya? Tenang saja aku kesini hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol saja"

"Mengobrol?" Issei memasang wajah bingung.

!

Entah kenapa tangan Wanita itu bergerak ke arah Issei sontak saja lelaki berambut coklat ini menyadarinya dan dengan cepat langsung mencengkram lengan Wanita berambut perak ini "kau mengobrol? Apa maksudmu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba seperti itu? Apakah itu yang disebut dengan mengobrol?" dia memberi deathglare.

"Ohhh, yang tadi hanya sebuah tes saja" jawab wanita itu yang mengabaikan tatapan tak begitu mengenakan sekali "ngomong-ngomong refleksmu cukup bagus juga jadi, aku rasa memang Hakuryuukou itu memang cocok untukmu" dia memasang wajah senyum kecil.

"Hah?.." Issei tak tau ucapan tadi sekedar pujian atau menghina secara tak langsung.

"Yah, jika refleks saja kau tak punya maka mudah sekali terserang oleh musuh" Wanita itu hanya mengangguk "dan kau akan disebut sebagai sang Hakuryuukou terlemah tapi, ketika melihat itu aku yakin kau masih memiliki beberapa kekuatan tersenyembunyi tapi, aku cukup heran kenapa Sekiryyutei belum juga?"

"Entahlah.." Issei memasang wajah pura-pura tak tau apapun tapi, entah kenapa Wanita itu berbicara hal aneh seperti tadi.

 **[Karena keduanya berada di satu orang yang sama tolol]**

 **(Ssstttt! Biarkan ini jadi Rahasia saja)**

*Clingggg!

Entah tiba-tiba datang darimana, semuanya begitu cepat sekali karena Xenovia dan Yumi sudah berdiri di samping Wanita itu dengan mengacungkan pedang mereka masing-masing yang sudah diarahkan ke leher dan juga beberapa detik kemudian Rias dengan yang lain muncul juga melihat hal ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" Tanya Xenovia memberi deathglare dan tak mengurangi rasa tingkat kewaspadaannya.

"Berhentilah membuat masalah" Ucap Yumi yang masih tetap dalam posisinya.

"Issei! Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Rias sedikit khawatir lelaki ini terluka tapi, Issei hanya menggeleng dan menandakan baik-baik saja.

"Meskipun kalian mengancungkan pedang kepadaku tapi, aku tak yakin itu bisa semudah itu mengalahkanku" Ucap Wanita itu hanya menutup matanya dari nada bicaranya terkesan merendahkan atau tau bahwa hal seperti ini mudah diatasi.

Issei tau Wanita ini bisa dibilang cukup berbahaya apalagi dilihat dari kekuatannya tapi, dia tak merasakan hawa ingin bertarung dari Wanita ini tapi, jika diserang tak menutup kemungkinan bakal pertahanan diri dan ucapan tadi terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu berdua tentang banyak hal tapi, karena ada banyak pengganggu jadi tak usah saja" Ucap Wanita itu berlalu pergi melewati mereka semua dengan wajah agak sedikit kecewa dan kesal tapi, sebelum itu dia bicara lagi "ohh, tolong bicara dengan Albion aku yakin dia mengenalinya" hingga akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Issei merasa tangan Rias memang erat telapak tangannya tapi, tujuannya kepada ucapan Wanita itu _'hey! Apa maksudnya tadi?'_

 **(Aku tak tau karena ingatanku sudah banyak lupa tapi, Aura itu tak begitu asing sekali biarkan aku mencoba mengingatnya kembali)**

 _'Ah, oke'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kelas 2C**

"Baiklah anak-anak di depan kalian sudah ada Kertas Lilin yang sudah disediakan dan gunakan imajinasi dari otak kalian untuk membentuk sesuatu yang indah dari benda ini"

Guru telah berbicara lalu membiarkan para murid melakukan sesuka hati dengan benda yang sudah tersedia di atas meja, ngomong-ngomong hari ini adalah 'Kunjungan Wali Murid' dimana semua orang tua murid datang kesini untuk memperhatikan anak mereka selama di sekolah termaksud Orang tua Issei.

Issei hanya duduk di sana sambil memperhatikan Kertas Lilin yang sudah tersedia dan bentuknya seperti Balok, berwarna Abu-abu gelap dengan tekstur lembut, kenyal, dan empuk ketika bersentuhan dengan tangan jadi, tak heran jika bisa membentuk sesuatu dengan benda ini dan hampir sama dengan tekstur tanah liat dan memang saat ini sedang pelajaran tentang Seni Keterampilan.

"Heloo! Asia-chan! Mari tengok kesini! Kau benar-benar lucu sekali"

"Yuuma-chan! Kau sangat cantik sekali seperti itu!"

"Tunggu!.." Issei menengok ke belakang ketika mendengar suara tak asing dan memang benar orang tuanya juga datang kemari dengan memegang Handycamp tapi, tujuannya bukan dirinya melainkan dua gadis cantik yang duduk di belakangnya "apa yang kalian lakukan disini dengan tingkah seperti itu?"

"Kita ingin melihat anak-anak yang cantik ini berjuang" Ucap Seiji ayahnya Issei dengan mata berkilauan seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapat sebuah permen "semoga beruntung kalian berdua"

"Tetap semangat Yuuma-chan kau cantik seperti biasanya" Ucap Isa ibunya Issei mendukung.

Issei merasa hanya dirinya saja yang terabaikan oleh orang tuanya sendiri dan seperti anak pungut atau sudah dicoret dalam daftar kartu keluarga meski begitu dia hanya masa bodo dengan itu yah, terkadang orang tua ingin memiliki anak perempuan tapi, harusnya mereka beruntung memiliki anak karena diluar sana banyak sekali orang yang masih kesulitan memiliki anak.

"Ahhh, kalian ini malu-maluin" Issei Sweatdrop melihat kedua orang tuanya yang bertingkah berlebih dari yang lain sementara Yuuma dan Asia menoleh ke belakang memberi senyuman yang terlihat seperti ingin tertawa.

Issei kembali ke tugasnya dibandingkan dengan yang Kertas Lilin miliknya ada dua dan berbeda dengan yang lain hanya satu buah saja. Dia melihat teman sekelasnya sudah mulai mengerjakan dari tadi ada yang masih berantakan, gak berbentuk, dan bahkan masih ada yang sudah jadi tapi bentuknya tak beraturan malahan terlihat bukan sebuah karya melainkan kegagalan.

Bagi Issei membuat hal seperti ini mudah sekali hanya membayangkan saja lebih dalam dengan menutup mata dan bakal selesai dalam beberapa menit tapi, dia belum tau model macam apa yang akan dibuat meski ada yaitu membuat Armor Draig dan Armor Albion tapi, yang jadi model bukan laki-laki melainkan perempuan dan terlebih diberi kuas dan cat yang bervariasi warna jadi dia semakin mudah untuk membedakan karena kedua Armor itu hampir sama saat masuk Balance Breaker.

*tinggg!

Issei tau perempuan mana yang cocok mengenakan Armor itu lalu akhirnya dia menutup matanya dan mencoba membayangkan lebih dalam khayalannya sambil membuat yang diinginkan dan tak menggubris apapun menggangu lalu tangannya bergerak

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Issei masih membuat dan tetap berkhayal dengan mata tertutup lalu tak lama gurunya langsung memanggil namanya.

"H-hyoudou I-issei!"

Issei langsung membuka matanya ketika gurunya itu memanggil dan melihat ke bawah lalu terkejut bahwa miliknya sudah selesai begitu cepat dan tak sesuai yang diperkirakan terlebih sudah diberi warna agar terlihat kesan indahnya ini dan tentu saja dia membuat patung replika seseorang atau Action Figure versi tangan manusia.

"H-hyoudou! I-ini sa-sangat i-indah se-sekali da-dari ya-yang gu-guru ba-bayangkan!" Sang Guru hanya gagap dan tak bisa berbicara banyak ketika melihat karya indah ini bahkan seorang murid hebat belum tentu bisa melakukannya "ba-bagaimana ka-kau me-membuat se-seperti i-ini?"

"Ahh, hanya perlu membayangkan saja jadi, tak usah sulit" Jawab Issei tersenyum dengan bangga.

Issei membuat Armor Sekiryuutei yang dikenakan oleh Rias karena itu cocok untuknya karena sesuai dengan warna rambutnya yang Crimson terlebih ukuran tubuhnya cukup pas sekali dengannya sedangkan Armor Hakuryuukou dikenakan oleh Raynare dalam wujud aslinya alasannya juga sama karena ukuran tubuhnya pas terlebih itu memang sangat bagus ditambah dengan 10 sayap hitam yang terlihat kuat sekali dan begitu juga dengan Rias 10 sayap iblis.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Armor Issei yang full penuh menutupi tubuh tapi, di patung buatan ini cukup berbeda karena hanya beberapa bagian saja yang tertutup Armor besi macam tangan, kaki, kepala, perut, dan punggung bahkan rambut dibiarkan tergerai panjang yang terlihat sangat cocok sekali terlebih dengan pose sedikit erotis itu membuat lumayan sexy dan ada beberapa menunjukan tubuh yang terbuka meski itu hanya sebuah patung tapi, tetap saja itu benar-benar berkelas.

Dan tentu saja maha karya Issei menjadi perhatian banyak orang dan murid-murid semua mendekati Issei dengan wajah tertarik dan kagum sekali dengan desain yang dibuat sempurna sekali tanpa ada kesalahan sama sekali.

"Ehhh, bukankah yang Armor warna merah itu adalah Rias Onee-Sama?"

"Memang itu benar-benar dia, bahkan begitu cocok sekali untuknya"

"Dan yang satu lagi terlihat seperti Yuuma-Chan tapi, agak beda yah?"

"Mungkin Hyoudou membuat versi dewasanya tapi, itu juga sangat bagus sekali"

"Ahhh, benar-benar berkelas sekali"

"Hei! Issei sahabatku maukan engkau menukar kedua benda indah itu dengan maha karya hebatku ini?" Ucap Matsuda yang langsung tertarik karena jarang sekali ada yang seperti ini sambil menunjukan hasil tangan yang dia buat meski terlihat absurd sekali.

"Arghhh, persetan dengan itu akan aku beli 5000 Yen" Ucap Motohama yang tak ingin kalah dan ingin membeli itu karena hasilnya bukan main jika, dihargai mahal tak masalah membayarnya berapapun itu karena bentuknya benar-benar mirip sekali dengan yang asli meski tak bisa melepas pakaian seperti Action Figure.

"Aku beli dengan 7000 Yen!" Ucap Katase yang ikutan Negosiasi dengan barang yang langka pembuatan ini "takkan aku biarkan siapapun memiliki tubuh Rias Onee-Sama"

"Aku 10000 Yen!" Ucap Murayama menawar lebih tinggi lagi "aku takkan membiarkan orang-orang mesum itu memiliki benda itu"

"Hey! Lihat Issei anak kita! Dia benar-benar menjadi seorang yang terkenal!" Ucap Isa dengan Air mata bahagi ketika melihat potensi anaknya yang akan sukses di masa depan.

"Ternyata bukan hanya pintar saja merayu Wanita ternyata dia seorang seniman yang berbakat" Ucap Seiji tersenyum bangga dengan anaknya "aku, yakin dia suatu hari nanti akan menjadi seorang Jutawan"

Xenovia langsung berkomentar melihat keramaian itu "aku sekarang mengerti bahwa arti dari Kunjungan Wali Murid adalah dimana kau mendapat perhatian dari banyak orang" ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa masih datar.

"Aku rasa bukan seperti itu deh..." Asia hanya tertawa saja menanggapi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

- **Di Depan Bangunan Klub**

"Ini benar-benar bagus sekali, aku tak tau jika cocok mengenakan Armor ini?"

"Ini, sangat indah sekali Ise-kun"

Kedua orang yang dijadikan model berkomentar senang sekali ketika melihat replikan diri mereka sendiri dalam sebuah patung Kertas Lilin yang sudah berwarna dan mengenakan Armor dari Dua Naga Surgawi. Dan setelah kejadian itu tentu saja Issei tak menjual benda miliknya yang sudah susah payah dibuat dan hanya diberikan kepada orang aslinya saja tapi, Issei membuat itu dengan Kertas Lilin yang lain tentu saja dengan sebuah bayaran bagus karena itu tak mudah juga membuat seperti itu hanya saja modelnya sedikit sopan dan tak setengah bugil.

"Sekiryuutei Rambut Crimson yah!" Rias masih tersenyum senang melihat patung buatan ini apalagi ini cocok sekali mengenakan Armor Kaisar Naga Merah yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya dan membayangkan jika berduet dengan Issei yang seorang Hakuryuukou.

"Hmmm! Aku tak tau jika versi Wanita yang seperti ini kalau mengenakan Armor itu" Ucap Yuuma yang senang bukan main tapi, berbeda dengan Issei yang Armor full di patung ini hanya beberapa bagian tubuhnya saja dan juga ini dalam mode aslinya ditambah dia memiliki 10 Sayap meski ini hanya sebuah patung tapi, tetap saja sebagai seorang Wanita hatinya akan bahagia sekali jika lelaki yang disayang membuat seperti ini.

"Yah, ambil saja untuk kalian lagipula aku memikirkan model yang pas dan itu memang pantas untuk kalian" Ucap Issei masih bangga berlebihan.

"Ara, tentu saja Issei-Kun bisa seperti ini karena terus melihat dan menyentuh tubuh kalian berdua" Ucap Akeno tertawa menggoda sebenarnya agak cemburu juga karena dia tak dibuat seperti itu.

"Membuat hal seperti ini mudah kau hanya perlu meningkatkan saja imajinasi dengan kedua tangan bergerak secara bersamaan" Ucap Issei memberi tau.

"Oh benarkah? Fufufu kalau begitu buatkan juga untukku? Aku tak keberatan jika jadi model langsung" Akeno tertawa kecil dengan nada suara yang sedikit erotis untuk menggoda Issei "dan juga jika kau meminta telanjang aku tak keberatan juga"

Sebelum Issei menjawab atau berbicara ketiga gadis lain langsung menjawab dengan keras dan secara serentak.

"Nggak boleh!"

"Aihh! Padahal aku belum bicara sama sekali" Ucap Issei yang akhirnya menyerah saja tapi, dia mendengar suara berisik dan melihat sekumpulan laki-laki yang membawa kamera berlarian secara heboh ke arah Aula.

"Ada cosplayer Penyihir datang ke sekolah kita!"

"Cepat bergerak dan ambil fotonya sebanyak mungkin"

"Ini adalah kesempatan yang langka, jangan sampai terlewat!"

"Ini akan jadi foto bagus untuk klub kita!"

"Houuuuu!"

"Gadis penyihir?..." Rias terfikir sesuatu ketika mendengar nama dan beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya dia sadar dengan sosok gadis penyihir yang dibicarakn dan terkejut "tunggu?! Jangan-jangan?..." dia hanya ada satu pemikiran siapa orang ini.

"Ara! Ara!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Aula Sekolah**

*cekrek! *cekrek! *cekrek! *cekrek!

"Tetap seperti itu ya! Aku akan bergaya seperti ini kumohon tetap memfoto ya!"

"Iya! Kalian harus memang tetap memfotoku seperti ini dan aku akan bergaya seperti ini ne~!*

Issei dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam lalu melihat ke dalam Aula dimana semua orang laki-laki di Academy ini dengan penuh semangat tengah memfoto seseorang yang berada di atas panggung dengan sebuah gaya nyentrik.

Issei melihat disana seorang gadis berambut hitam, dengan gaya rambut kuncir dua ke samping, dengan mata berwarna Violet, dengan ukuran tubuh yang telat tinggi, Dada dan bokong sudah berbentuk menunjukan bahwa sudah dewasa, mengenakan pakaian sejenis Cosplay gadis penyihir. Baju tanpa lengan sepinggul, sarung tangan panjang hitam, rok mini sepaha yang bercabang, kaos kaki belang hitam dan pink, sepatu pink, topi dengan gambar bintang, dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah tongkat panjang seperti penyihir.

" sepertinya dia mengenakan pakaian Gadis Magic Girl : Milky Spiral" Ucap Issei yang sudah mengetahui jenis pakaian itu tapi, yang membuatnya bingung adalah bagaimana bisa seseorang cosplayer berada di tempat yang bukan sebagai mana mestinya seharusnya berada event Anime.

"Kau tau banyak tentang hal itu Issei-san" Ucap Asia.

"Yah, aku sering menonton Anime ini jika ada waktu terkadang ada juga di game meski aku tak memainkannya sama sekali karena berbeda console" Jawab Issei dengan bangga karena mengetahui itu tapi, dia melihat kerumunan itu agak berhenti memfoto atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa berhenti oleh seseorang.

"Apa ini! Kau tak bisa seenaknya membuat keputusan!"

"Ini benar-benar tak adil! Kau berhenti menggangu kebebasan kita untuk berkarya!"

"Osis! Hanya mementingkan diri sendiri dan keuntungan saja!"

"Osis benar-benar sangat kejam dan tak berprikemanusiaan!"

"Kalian semua kelewatan dan berlebihan!"

Terdengar suara protes kekecewaan dari para lelaki itu dan Issei hafal siapa menghentikan itu seorang lelaki berambut pirang pendek yang hanya lelaki satu-satunya di Osis siapa lagi, kalau bukan Saji Gensirou.

"Hush! Hush! Hush! Kalian disini hanya akan semakin membuat kegaduhan saja sebaiknya kalian semua bubar" Ucap Saji mengusir mereka dan akhirnya mereka semua pasrah, sedikit terdengar nada umpatan kesal meski tak digubris olehnya "dengar yah nona meski ini sekolah tapi, kau dilarang mengenakan pakaian seperti itu karena akan membuat kegaduhan saja"

"Ehhhhh!~tapi, aku senang mengenakan pakaian ini karena bagus sekali!" Ucap Gadis itu yang protes tapi entah kenapa ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lucu sekali "dan~ juga aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sekolah disini?"

"Err! Aku tau tapi, jangan diulangi hal seperti tadi.." Ucap Saji tetap ingin membawanya.

"Mou! Tapi, semua orang suka! Gadis penyihir!" Gadis itu malah cemberut kesal.

"Gini- hadehhh!

Issei langsung berjalan mendekati mereka " hey, Saji kalau kerja yang benar sedikit "

Saji langsung menoleh "ohhh, Hyoudou ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda" dia juga agak sulit menangani gadis seperti ini.

*brakkkk!

Pintu kembali terbuka dan menampakan gadis cantik berambut pendek "Saji, ada masalah apa hingga membuat kegaduhan seperti ini?" yang tak lain adalah ketua Osis Sona Sitri dengan suara sedingin es dan tatapan kalem yang begitu tajam sekali.

"Anu.. Kaichou!" Saji hanya mengusap pelipisnya tak tau harus berbicara apa tapi, gadis di belakangnya langsung berteriak senang.

"Sona-Chan! Ketemu kau!"

"Hiiiikkkk!"

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" Tanya Issei kepada Rias mengenai gadis itu yang terlihat kenal dengan Sona.

"Dia adalah Serafall Leviathan salah satu Maou yang sama dengan kakakku" Jawab Rias dengan ekspresi normal "dan juga Kakaknya Sona" lelaki berambut coklat itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Meski aku sudah menjadi peeragenya tapi, ini baru pertama kali untukku melihat kakak Kaichou secara langsung" Komentar Saji.

"Sona-Tan!" Serafall berteriak kencang mendekati adiknya dengan tingkah kekanakan dan memasang wajah cemberut yang terkesan imut sekali untuknya "bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Dan bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apakah ada yang mengganggumu? Biar Onee-Sama ini yang akan menghancurkannya!"

Sona hanya tak menjawab sama sekali hanya diam membisu bukannya tak ingin Kakaknya datang atau apa tapi, dilihat dari tingkahnya saja hanya membuatnya malu dihadapan semua orang tampak bulir keringat dingin mulai membasahi bagian pelipis.

"Halo Serafall-Sama anda datang kesini juga untuk Kunjungan sekolah?" Tanya Rias sekaligus menyapa.

"Hmmpp! Tapi, Sona-Tan! Sombong karena tak mau berbicara dengan Onee-Samanya ini!" Jawab Serafall mengangguk yang terkesan lucu sekali "padahal aku kesini ingin melihat Sona-Tan di sekolah tapi, diam ajah dari tadi!"

 _'Wajar saja kelakuan kau membuatnya malu tau'_ Batin Issei pokerface.

Serafall melihat ke orang baru dan pernah melihatnya sewaktu pertunangan "Nee! Rias-chan! Apakah dia seorang Sang Kaisar Naga Putih itu?" dia agak sedikit tertarik dengan lelaki berambut coklat ini.

"Yah, dia adalah Sang Kaisar Naga Putih bernama Hyoudou Issei" Ucap Rias mengangguk.

"Halo! Salam kenal denganmu" Ucap Issei dengan nada formal.

Serafall memutar tongkatnya seperti penyihir yang ada di Tv "panggil aku Serafall~Levia~*Tan Nee!" dia membuat pose dua jari dan mata yang berkedip.

"Baik" Issei hanya sweatdrop meski cantik tapi, kelakuannya kekanakan sangat beda sekali dengan Sona ibarat sebuah langit dan bumi di sampingnya Rias hanya tertawa kecil.

Sona akhirnya berbicara setelah gak kuat diam saja "Onee-Sama meski kau ini adalah kakakku tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan kelakuan dan pakaianmu itu berada di sekolah ini karena hal seperti ini tak boleh tau!" dia sedikit berteriak melampiaskan kesalnya.

"Ehhh! Sona-Tan tak menyukai kakakmu ini? Onee-Sama ini benar-benar sedih!" Ucap Serafall dengan wajah menangis entah itu benar atau sekedar hanya pura-pura saja "kau tau bukan kakakmu ini menyukai gadis penyihir!"

"Uhhhh! Aku benar-benar gak tahan lagi!" Ucap Sona yang langsung pergi daripada harus menanggung malu dengan tingkah Kakaknya ini.

"Ehhhh! Sona-Tan tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan Onee-Samamu ini!" Serafall langsung mengejar adiknya.

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Sona-Tan tunggu kakakmu ini!"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Tapi, kau bukannya senang?!"

"Enggak!"

"Ahh, Hyoudou tampaknya aku harus menyelesaikan sedikit masalah yang ada disini" Ucap Saji berlari pergi menyusul mereka berdua.

"Apakah mereka seperti itu semua?" Tanya Issei sweatdrop melihat kejadian yang sama seperti Sirzech kepada Rias yang tak beda jauh dengan tadi.

"Sebenarnya bisa dibilang mereka sangat sayang sekali dengan adik mereka bahkan lebih dari ini" Jawab Akeno "maka dari itu yah, intinya berlebihan daripada manusia yang lain"

"Begitu deh" Rias hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Luar Sekolah**

"Ahhh, Issei!"

Namanya dipanggil Issei langsung menoleh dan melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang berbicara dengan pria yang terlihat lebih muda dengan rambut panjang sedikit berantakan, dengan warna Crimson, dan mata berwarna biru muda entah kenapa ciri-ciri itu mirip sekali dengan Rias tapi, sebelum dia bertanya gadis berambut Crimson di sampingnya langsung berbicara.

"Ayah! Sejak kapan berada disini?" Tanya Rias yang masih terkejut dan mungkin dia tau tujuannya datang kesini adalah sama seperti Kakaknya.

"Ahhh, aku kebetulan ada cuti dan mendapat kabar dari kakakmu jadi Ayah kesini soal ibumu dia minta maaf karena tak bisa datang alasannya tentang masalah keluarga" Jawab laki-laki yang disebut dengan ayahnya Rias.

 _'Muda banget!'_ Batin Issei kagum dengan kondisi Ayahnya Rias yang bisa dibilang sangat muda sekali untuk masalah kulit yang masih halus dan tak terlihat keriput yang tak seperti ayahnya dengan sedikit brewokan yang terlihat lumayan tampan untuk seumurannya meski dia tau umur Iblis sangat lama meski begitu kondisi fisik takkan pernah berubah.

"Ahh, tak masalah tapi bukankah ayah sibuk?" Tanya Rias kembali.

"Tidak, aku sudah izin libur sebentar untuk melihat kau di sekolah" Jawab ayahnya menggeleng.

"Nah, Issei ayahmu ini akan mengobrol sambil berkeliling sebentar dengan Tuan Gremory" Ucap Seiji "jadi, aku mohon kalian berdua berteman dengan akrab"

"Ah, okay!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Hyoudou House**

"Ahhh, coba lihat disana Issei benar-benar aneh sekali meski bakat seninya ada juga"

"Namanya juga masih remaja hal kenakalan kecil dan tingkah aneh memang sering terjadi"

"Bahkan Rias lebih parah untuk Issei segitu masih taraf normal"

Malam harinya kediaman keluarga Issei kembali ramai dengan hadirnya Tamu kehormatan atau bisa dibilang keluarga Rias minus ibunya yang tak ada disana Ayah Issei, Ayah Rias, dan Sirzech dengan kondisi wajah memerah karena mabuk sedang menonton rekaman yang dibuat sewaktu di sekolah tadi, dan ibunya bersama Grayfia sedang memasak untuk yang lainnya dan semuanya berkumpul di satu meja.

"Ayah, ternyata bisa santai sekali padahal berbicara dengan orang-orang yang memiliki derajat tinggi" Guman Issei hanya sedikit tertawa jika, saja ayahnya tau sesungguhnya bakal dipastikan diperlakukan baik seperti orang penting tapi, kedua pria berambut Crimson itu terlihat tak mempermasalahkan itu dan benar-benar menikmati ini.

"Semua orang disini sama sederajat" Jawab Asia tersenyum.

"Ohhh, ya setelah ini selesai coba kita lihat rekaman milik Rias juga" Ucap Tuan Gremory memegang kaset DvD

"Itu benar-benar bagus, kenapa tak coba saja?" Ucap Seiji.

Issei melihat rekaman TV berubah yang tadi merekam dirinya kini berganti ke Rias bisa dilihat ekspresi gadis berambut Crimson itu berbicara dengan tangan menghalangi yang menunjukan tak ingin direkam sama sekali tapi, baginya itu lucu sekali meski wajahnya yang memerah malu tak ada.

"Ini, benar-benar Neraka buruk bagiku yang sesungguhnya" Ucap Rias dengan aura gelap bukan karena marah tapi, rasa malunya benar-benar dipaksa tertahan tapi, jika seperti ini terus dia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Nikmati saja semua ini Rias" Ucap Issei sedikit tertawa tapi, dia menyadari gadis berambut Crimson itu langsung pergi berjalan ke atas dan hingga pada akhirnya dia langsung menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kamar Issei**

Issei sudah menduga bahwa Rias berada di kamarnya "kenapa kau pergi? Bukankah acaranya baru saja dimulai"

"Aku tak tahan dengan hal yang memalukan seperti itu Issei bahkan untuk keluargaku sendiri" Jawab Rias memasang wajah lesu.

"Apa yang harus malu? Lagipula mereka adalah keluargamu sendiri, sama sepertiku tak usah ditanggapi ke dalam hati yah! Santai saja" Balas Issei langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi, keluargamu tak sememalukan dengan keluargaku" Ucap Rias langsung bersandar di bahunya "sebab kau tau sendiri jika kasih sayang Iblis kepada keluarga sangat berlebihan sekali"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Artinya mereka benar-benar sayang padamu dan sangat peduli sekali terhadapmu" Ucap Issei "bahkan banyak orang diluar sana yang tak seberuntung dirimu untuk memiliki keluarga seperti itu jadi, syukuri saja"

'Seperti yang diharapkan darinya' Batin Rias tersenyum lalu dia menarik kepala Issei dan.

*chuuuu!

Langsung mencium mulutnya, Issei sendiri tak begitu keberatan dan menciumnya balik beberapa menit tetap seperti itu hingga akhirnya sedikit diganggu dengan masalah kecil.

"Rias Onee-Sama itu benar-benar tak adil!" teriak Asia yang tak suka sama sekali dan akhirnya memilih menggangu mereka berdua.

"Benar! Menyerang dengan cara seperti itu Ilegal tau!" sambung Raynare langsung duduk di samping Issei dan memegang tangannya sambil membenamkan ke dadanya.

"Seperti yang Akeno bilang, jika kau ingin mendapat sesuatu maka harus mencuri start lebih awal" Jawab Rias mengedipkan mata.

Sirzech secara tiba-tiba langsung datang ke kamar mereka "astaga, kalian tak usab ribut dengan berteriak seperti itu santai saja" jika dilihat dia memang tak begitu mabuk parah.

"Onii-Sama!? Apa yang kau lakukan kesini?" Tanya Rias yang tau bahwa Kakaknya ingin berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara denganmu untuk melepas (Bishop) yang tersegel di dalam gudang itu" Jawab Sirzech "karena tak baik jika terus didiamkan seperti itu apalagi dia adalah bagian Peeragemu maka buatlah dia sedikit berani saja untuk berguna buat Rating Game nanti"

"Ahhh, baiklah" Rias mengangguk mengerti meski ada sedikit masalah yang dari dulu dia tak bisa selesaikan sendiri.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Ahhh, benarkah kita harus mengadakan pertemuan di tempat itu?"

"Jelas sekali! Karena ini masalah tentang Kokkabiel jadi, sebagai seorang pemimpin kau harus menjelaskan itu semua"

"Aku mengerti tapi, bukankah ada sedikit berlebihan?"

"Tidak, ini juga membahas tentang perjanjian perdamaian tiga kubu"

"Ohhh, aku mengerti"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Cutttt! Hingga akhirnya aku selesai juga setelah sekian lama Hiatus karena menikmati liburan ini yang lumayan panjang untuk sekedar menghibur diri sooo see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello minna sang author yang lumayan lama hibernasi akhirnya bisa kembali lagi dengan fic ini dan tetap tsrus update lagi seperti biasa bahwa sang pemilik akun ini tak hiatus tanpa status yang begitu jelas sekali dan aku sumpah sekarang kembali ke e dunia fanfict meski tak begitu aktif banget seperti tahun lalu karena sudah bekerja sibuk dan memiliki urusan tersendiri di dunia nyata ahhh dan aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kalian semua karena sudah menunggu yang bisa dibilang lumayan agak lama yah kira-kira sekitar sebulan lalu ahhh tapi lupakan saja tentang flashback dan sekarang kita melihat masa depan yang begitu cerah hahhh.**

 **P.s : aku sedang ada rencan buat publish fic terbaru untuk ini karena ada lumayan banyak ide di otakku yah bukan satu sih tapi dua dari anime berbeda yah saat ini sedang dalam masa proses pembuatan jadi bagi kalian dimohon sabar saja bhakkkss.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib**

Issei sekarang berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang ditutup rapat dengan garis penghalang dan tentu saja dia tak sendirian karena Rias yang lainnya juga berada disini yah, sebenarnya ini baru pertama kali bagi Issei melihat ruangan ini dan juga dia tak tau apa yang ada di dalam tapi, mengingat Sirzech katakan bahwa ini adalah bagian ( **Bishop** ) Rias yang baru dikeluarkan saat ini juga karena ( **Bishop** )nya selalu saja mengurung diri di dalam tanpa pernah mau keluar.

"Uhmmm! bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengurungnya disini?" tanya Issei yang serasa ingin tau sekali.

Rias menggelengkan kepala "aku tak mengurungnya hanya saja dia tak pernah mau keluar karena merasa malu"

Issei mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban itu "ahhh, aku rasa lebih baik melihat itu sendiri" dia kembali bersikap normal seperti biasa.

Dan akhirnya Rias membuka pintu lalu semuanya masuk ke dalam, Issei bisa melihat ruangan yang bisa dibilang lumayan gelap dan terlihat mengerikan seperti di sebuah film horror barat tapi, ketika masuk ke dalam Issei tak melihat seseorang sama sekali.

Issei melihat Rias berjalan ke sebuah peti dan bertanya "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Rias mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan membuka peti itu "hei, Gasper bangunlah! Semuanya ingin melihat dan bertemu denganmu" tapi, dia melihat orang itu tak ada disana seperti biasanya

"Hiiiii! menjauhlah dariku, aku tak suka bertemu dengan orang-orang!"

Issei melihat di pojokan ruang ada seseorang bertubuh kecil mungkin saja adik kelas sama seperti Koneko dengan rambut pendek pirang, mata merah menyala, lalu terlihat sebuah taring, dengan telinga panjang yang seperti Elf, mengenakan pakaian seragam Academy Kuoh tapi, seragam wanita.

"Tunggu, kenapa dia mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Issei yang dia tau orang ini adalah lelaki jika dicium dari baunya tapi, entah kenapa mengenakan pakaian seperti perempuan.

"Yah, seperti yang kau bilang dia seorang Crossdresser" ucap Rias menyetujui omongan Issei "dan perkenalkan juga dia adalah Gasper bagian ( **Bishop** )-ku, dan juga dia adalah seorang Vampire"

"Ahhh, jadi begitu" Issei mengangguk mengerti pantas saja penampilannya dan ciri-ciri seperti itu, terasa tak asing lagi "tunggu, jika dia seorang Vampire itu maka berati dia suka menghisap darah?"

"Yah, seperti itulah karena menghisap darah adalah hal alami seorang Vampire" jawab Rias mengangguk.

"A-aku tak suka darah, dan lagipula itu sangat menjijikan!" ucap Gasper dengan tubuh gemetar.

Issei cukup kesal juga dengan kelakuannya dan menghampiri "urghhh! hei kau ini harusnya seorang lelaki dan bersikaplah lebih berani bukan cengeng seperti anak ke- huh?!" dia tersadar lelaki hikikomori itu sudah menghilang dan tak berada di tangannya "kemana perginya dia?" dia melihatnya sudah duduk di pojokan sana.

Rias lalu menjelaskan wajah bingung Issei "itu adalah kekuatan Sacred Gear miliknya yang dimana bisa menghentikan waktu yah, meski terlihat seperti kemampuan teleportasi cepat"

"Uwahhh! siapa kau?! aku tak ingin diganggu!" Gasper langsung menangis kencang seperti anak kecil dengan linangan air mata "pergilah! terlalu banyak orang disini"

"Sebaiknya, kita bantu dia untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnys terhadap dunia luar dan kepada orang-orang" ucap Rias yang melihat masalah ini cukup serius.

"Aku rasa ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama" guman Issei menghela nafas bosan karena ini akan begitu sulit sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Luar Bangunan Klub**

Seperti yang dibicarakan tadi setelah pulang sekolah Issei memiliki sedikit janji atau lebih tepatnya sebuah bantuan kepada (Bishop)-nya Rias yang memiliki penyakit untuk tak bisa keluar rumah atau bisa dibilang seperti orang no life meski Gasper seorang Vampire tapi dia memiliki keunikan sendiri untuk bisa bertahan dari cahaya matahari karena biasanya Vampire tak tahan dengan yang namanya panas terik.

Sebenarnya Issei sudah menyerahkan ini kepada Xenovia dan yang lainnya karena dia sedang agak telat pulang kembali ke Klub karena agak ada sedikit urusan tapi ketika sampai yang terjadi sesungguhnya tak sesuai yang diharapkan.

"Wahhhhhhh! aku benar-benar takut! dia ingin membunuhku dengan pedang besar itu!"

"Kau seharusnya melatih otot tangan dan kakimu dengan berlari lalu hadapi aku dengan gaya laki-laki!"

"Uahhhh! itu mana mungkin karena pedangnya sangat menakutkan!"

Tapi yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah seperti bukan yang diinginkan karena Gasper tengah berlari kencang dengan ekspresi wajah sangat ketakutan dan sementara Xenovia yang mengejarnya juga sambil mengibaskan pedang asli Durandal. situasi ini lebih mirip seperti seorang Assasin yang tengah mengejar target buruannya yah, siapa yang takut ketika kau tak salah apapun tapi seseorang malah datang dengan menghunus pedang besar.

"Errr, tunggu kenapa kau melakukan seperti itu?" tanya Issei yang tak tau harus berkomentar seperti apa "bukannya membuatnya senang malah semakin membuatnya takut"

Xenovia lantsung berhenti berlari dan menoleh "oh Issei, ini adalah yang sering aku lakukan sewaktu di Gereja ketika ada seseorang yang tak berani keluar rumah"

"Kau malah terlihat seperti memburunya daripada medmbantu" ucap Raynare memutar bola matanya tak peduli.

"Hiiiiiiii! aku tak suka dunia luar karena benar-benar menakutkan!" Gasper kembali ke sifatnya lagi yang hanya bisa menangis saja.

Koneko berjalan menghampiri dan memberikan sesuatu "ini, mungkin sedikit membantu" dengan wajah polos rupanya dia memberi sebuah bawang putih yang sudah jelas hal yang ditakuti Vampire entah apa alasannya.

"Tidakkkkk! bawang putih aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, ini juga demi kebaikanmu juga!"

"Tidak mau!"

"dia benar-benar terlihat menikmatinya" komentar Issei yang melihat seorang Senior yang senang mengerjai adik kelas.

"Yo, kalian semua berada disini rupanya"

Issei menoleh ke belakang dan melihat temannya yang berambut pirang "yo, Saji apa yang sedang kau lakukan kemari?"

"yah, aku disuruh Sona-Kaichou untuk berkeliling sekitar sekolah ini untuk sekedar memeriksa saja" jawab Saji tapi, pandangannya langsung berubah ke dua orang yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan wajah senang yang habis menemukan sesuatu baru "uahhhh, jadi ini anggota baru yang dimaksud itu? dia benar-benar seorang cewek bule"

Issei tak tau harus menjawab apa tapi dengan terpaksa dijawab "yah, sebenarnya dia bukan gadis melainkan seorang Crossdresser"

*bangggggg!

Saji langsung terpuruk ke tanah dengan aura gelap dan putus asa di sekitarnya "benarkah? aku benar-benar tak tau dengan ada yang seperti itu"

"Hahahahah! aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu" Issei langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi putus asa temannya.

"Ohhh, terlihat nak Hakuryuuko sedang sangat bersenang- senang disini dengan para Iblis"

!

Reaksi yang lain langsung waspada dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung ketika mengetahui siapa suara orang asing itu tapi, untuk Issei sendiri yang menanggapi sesantai sekali karena orang itu tak ada niat bertarung.

"Azazel-sama!" Raynare langsung bersujud hormat melihat orang yang dikaguminya.

"berhentilah melakukan seperti itu karena sekarang aku bukan bosmu lagi" ucap Azazel dengan senyum grin di wajahnya "dan ngomong-ngomong kau begitu menikmati hari indahmu dengan Hakuryuuko huh?.." gadis berambut hitam itu langsung blush "ya, tak masalah lagipula itu salah satu misimu untuk tetap diam disana"

"Apa yang sedang kau dilakukan dimari? tak seperti kau biasanya?" tanya Issei dengan nada sarkastik.

"ya ampun bicara kau benar-benar parah sekali tapi, yah aku ada sedikit urusan dimari" jawab Azazel menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tunggu, Issei! kau benar-benar mengenalnya?" tanya Xenovia dengan wajah waspada karena tau seseorang yang ada di depannya ini adalah musuh.

"Yah, pertemuan yang tak terduga sih soalnya" jawab Issei.

"Wah, wah, wah aku benar-benar mendapat sambutan yang kurang hangat disini" ucap Azazel dengan grin melihat hawa permusuhan di sekitarnya "tapi, yah meski kalian menyerang bersamaan itu takkan berguna sama sekali tapi, ngomong-ngomong aku tak melihat si pengguna pedang suci itu?"

Entah bermaksud menggertak atau apa tapi dari nada bicaranya terlihat dia tak main yah, ini tak beda jauh seperti seorang veteran melawan pemula.

"Ah, maksudmu Yumi? mungkin sekarang dia masih sibuk dengan urusan sekolah" jawab Issei sedikit berfikir apa urusan orang itu dengan bisoujou pirang ini.

"sangat disayangkan sekali padahal ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang kemampuan Sacred Gear miliknya tapi, lupakan saja" ucap Azazel dengan nada sedikit kecewa lalu berjalan pergi tapi sebelum itu dia kembali menoleh "ohhh, apakah disana ada pemilik Sacred Gear Ballor llier?"

matanya tertuju pada Gasper dengan sedikit ketertarikan tapi, yang ditatap masih dalam penyakit lamanya dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Yah, karena orangnya seperti itu jadi kekuatannya belum terkontrol jadi, sedikit latihan kecil mungkin akan membuatnya terbiasa" ucap Azazel melanjutkan bicaranya "dan disana juga ada pemilik Naga terkutuk Vritra? kau mungkin bisa mengajaknya jika sewaktu dia tak bisa terkontrol dengan menahan dan menyerap kekuatannya juga"

"Aku baru tau ada hal lain seperti itu" ucap Saji yang terkejut ada kegunaan lain dari miliknya ini.

"Yah, itulah kenapa dia disebut Raja Naga Terkutuk" ucap Azazel dengan grin "ahhh, mungkin ada satu hal lagi jika kau ingin membangkitkan kekuatannya dengan cepat bisa saja menggunakan darah seorang Hakuryuuko yah, karena dia masih seorang Vampire"

"Aku tak suka darah dan rasanya tidak enak sama sekali" ucap Gasper dengan aksen hikikomori-nya.

"Yah, sudah cuman itu yang ingin aku sampaikan saja jadi sampai jumpa" ucap Azazel langsung pergi menghilang begitu saja.

Issei tak begitu mengerti dengan tadi tapi nyatanya orang itu terlihat sudah mengenal dan hafal betul tentang Sacred Gear yang notabene bukan miliknya mungkin saja dia adalah orang pintar atau seorang Ilmuwan tapi, tak ada yang tau soal itu mengingat nada suara Azazel tak berbohong sama sekali.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya**

Setelah kejadian kemarin tentu saja Issei akhirnya secara sukarela membantu Gasper dalam membangkitkan kekuatannya dan tentu saja dengan bantuan Saji juga jika sewaktu-waktu lepas kontrol sekaligus pembelajaran untuk lelaki pirang itu untuk meningkatkan kekuatan Sacred Gear miliknya.

Tapi, yang namanya latihan belum tentu berjalan dengan sukses bahkan banyak gagalnya sekalipun mencoba dengan cara lainnya tapi, hasil itu tetap saja nihil karena sikap Gasper yang sangat penakut dan begitu malu sekali.

Meski mencoba cara yang agak kasar tapi malah hasilnya bertambah parah yang ada Gasper bukannya berani malah bertambah ketakutan dan memilih untuk kembali mengurung diri di kamarnya lagi.

Dan sekarang Issei berada di depan ruangannya dengan kondisi dengan wajah bingung dan tak tau lagi bagaimana cara harus menangani masalah seperti ini.

"kau terlihat begitu kesulitan Issei"

lelaki berambut coklat itu menoleh lalu menjawab "yah, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri gak bagus sama sekali" dia lalu kembali bertanya balik "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan urusanmu?"

"Yah, sebenarnya belum selesai sama sekali bahkan masih banyak hal yang harus diurus" jawab Rias melipat tangannya.

"lalu kenapa kau kembali jika belum selesai?" Issei memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Yah, karena aku dapat kabar dari Akeno bahwa itu tak berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya" jawab Rias kembali "tapi, karena bukan tanpa alasan dia bertingkah seperti itu terlebih Gasper adalah seorang Vampire yang sangat sulit adaptasi dengan orang lain"

Rias pada akhirnya mulai menceritakan apa yang dialami Gasper hingga bagaimana dia merekrutnya ke bagian dalam peeragenya.

Tapi, Issei faham akan beberapa hal bahwa alasan sifat Gasper seperti itu adalah karena mendapat perlakuan yang tak begitu bagus dari teman-teman dari tempat tinggal dia berasal karena Gasper adalah seorang Vampire bahkan termaksud orang tuanya juga karena Gasper adalah bukan seorang Vampire murni.

ditambah lagi dengan kekuatan Sacred Gear miliknya yang bisa menghentikan waktu dan belum terkendali sehingga banyak orang yang memilih menjauh karena ketakutan.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali dulu" ucap Rias yang menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir setelah bercerita yang lumayan panjang.

Issei lalu duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pintu kemudian berbicara "hey, kau masih disana mendengar percakapan tadi?" dan hanya terdengar suara pintu yang sedikit terbuka "aku rasa kekuatan yang kau miliki sangat keren sekali"

"Ah? Senpai bilang kekuatanku sangat keren?"

"Yah, maksudku sangat keren sekali dengan memberhentikan waktu dengan itu kau bisa melakukan apapun semaumu dengan kau bisa membalas orang yang mengganggumu atau kau bisa jadi pahlawan ketika atau juga jika kau ingin melakukan hal mesum dengan menyentuh dada perempuan sesuka hati... hehehe! Arghhg! benar-benar buat iri saja"

Issei berteriak frustasi sekali dengan membayangkan jika memiliki kekuatan itu dan bertindak sesuka hati tapi, segera terhenti ketika sang Junior sedikit keluar dari ruangannya.

"begitu yah, aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa kekuatan ini benar-benar berguna dan terlihat keren" ucap Gasper langsung duduk di samping Issei dan mulai agak berani berbicara.

Issei melihat ada kesempatan dan mulai kembali berbicara "yah, banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan dengan kekuatan itu, apa kau ingin mengetahui itu semua?"

"Iya!" Gasper mengangguk senang.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Siang Harinya**

"Aku heran kenapa kita harus bertemu disini?"

Issei menghela nafas sambil berjalan melewati tanjakan anak tangga yang begitu banyak menuju sebuah Kuil kuno yang ada di kota kuoh ini karena sewaktu sekolah Akeno menyuruhnya untuk bertemu di tempat seperti ini yah, mungkin ada suatu urusan penting yang ingin dibicarakan secara pribadi.

Dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian Issei akhirnya sampai dipuncak dan disana ada seorang Onee-sama cantik yang sedang berdiri dengan mengenakan Kimono sambil memasang senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Aku, tak tau rupanya kau tinggal disini?" ucap Issei yang melihat sekitar kuil ini yang begitu sepi yah, mungkin saja dia tak pernah kesini jadi baru tau sekarang.

"Ara! memang aku tinggal sendiri disini setelah pemilik asli sebelumnya meninggal" jawab Akeno dengan tangan di pipi "setelah aku pindah Rias mencariku sebuah rumah dan tempat ini terlihat nyaman sekali"

"Ohhh, begitu ya" Issei hanya mengangguk saja "jadi, ada sesuatu urusan sehingga memanggilku kemari?"

"Sebenarnya bukan aku tapi, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu" jawab Akeno

*Clinggggg!

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Hyoudou Issei? Sang Kaisar Naga Putih?"

Issei melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan datang dari langit dan muncul seseorang pria rambut pirang panjang tampan rupawan dengan memiliki aura yang begitu kuat sekali tapi, begitu menenangkan jiwa dan memiliki 12 sayap tapi, tak seperti Azazel yang memiliki warna hitam hitam, orang ini memiliki warna putih.

"Perkenalkan namaku Michael seorang Pemimpin Malaikat"

"Huh?.." Issei memasang wajah rumit setelah orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

*kemudian

Setelah itu mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk ke dalam Kuil dan tentu saja Issei bersikap normal karena di depannya ini adalah orang yang begitu penting sekali yang berasal dari surga apalagi ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan untuk sekedar berbicara baik-baik dan tak ada niat jahat apapun.

"Hmmm, jadi ada suatu urusan apa anda ingin bertemu dengan saya?" tanya Issei dengan nada agak sopan meski agak kaku karena tak terbiasa.

*clinggg

Tapi sang Pemimpin Malaikat itu tak menjawab dan tak lama muncul sebuah cahaya di depannya hingga terlihat jelas seperti pedang.

"Ini adalah Pedang Dragon Slayer bernama Ascalon" ucap Michael yang mulai bicara "dan Hyoudou Issei aku ingin memberikan pedang ini kepadamu"

"Huh?... Tu-tunggu dulu!" Issei sedikit gelagapan karena itu tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang baru dikenal memberikannya sebuah pedang yang kuat "ba-bagaimana bisa kau memberikan benda seperti ini?"

 **[Sudahlah partner sebaiknya kau terima saja karena orang ini tak bermaksud buruk padamu]**

 **(Yeah, itu benar mungkin juga bisa saja benda itu berguna dan menguntungkan kau suatu hari nanti)**

"Cukup tenang dan ambil saja karena itu diperuntukan bagimu maka takkan pernah menyakiti kau" ucap Michael yang mengetahui isi hati Issei yang agak ketakutan karena mencoba memegang Pedang itu.

Issei mencoba secara perlahan dengan hati-hati agar tak jadi masalah lalu tak lama berhasil dipegang lalu tersimpan di dalam bersama Sacred Gear miliknya.

"Baiklah, karena urusanku disini sudah selesai maka aku pergi karena banyak suatu hal di luar sana" ucap Michael yang bersiap pergi karena sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Ah baiklah" balas Issei mungkin orang ini memiliki kesibukan yang banyak sekali dan sama seperti seorang Bos di perusahaan besar meski dia ingin sedikit mengobrol agak lama

"Jika, ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan mungkin kau bisa lakukan itu di pertemuan kedua nanti" ucap Michael yang langsung menghilang dalam cahaya.

*clinggggg!

Issei bersiap untuk pergi tapi tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut hitam itu langsung memanggil namanya begitu saja.

"Issei!"

Issei menghentikan laju langkahnya "huh, ada apa?"

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Akeno dengan wajah serius.

Issei sedikit hening sebentar dengan ucapannya lalu bicara "tu-tunggu? apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu? aku benar-benar gak faham apa maksudmu"

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" ucap Akeno mengulangi ucapan yang sama karena bukan tanpa alasan yaitu dia ingin sedikit terbuka dengannya agar bisa mudah mendekati Issei terlebih jika digoda malah gak ada efek.

"Kau ini bicara apa? bahkan kau tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun" jawab Issei langsung to the point.

*Flakkk

Akeno sedikit membuka kimono lalu menunjukan sayapnya tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan bentuk dari sayapnya.

"Itu?..." Issei juga terkejut melihat itu karena sayap Akeno sangat beda satu seperti Iblis dan satu lagi seperti Malaikat jatuh.

"Yah, asal kau tau saja aku adalah seorang yang Hybrid dari ayah seorang Malaikat Jatuh jadi inilah keadaan yang sebenarnya" jawab Akeno dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih dan tak menatap Issei"jadi, mungkin saja kau membenciku karena aku sesungguhnya apalagi kau hampir pernah dibunuh sebelumnya dan juga menyakiti hati Asia-chan juga karena mereka"

Ah, Issei akhirnya kembali diingatkan memory masa lalu yang sudah terjadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu dimana dia mungkin saja terbunuh jika memiliki sifat mesum dan tak bertemu dengan gadis loli berpakaian Gothic lolita waktu itu mungkin dia sudah jadi Iblis oleh Rias.

dan Asia meski gadis mantan biarawati itu sudah tak peduli lagi dan melupakan kejadian waktu itu tapi tetap saja orang akan agak trauma apabila mengalami kematian yang tak diinginkan lalu dihidupkan lagi dan pelaku itu adalah orang yang sama pula yah, mungkin saja secara perlahan mulai membaik.

lalu Issei menjawab dengan senyuman "kau! kau! mereka! mereka! meski sama darah tapi kalian semua memiliki sifat yang berbeda dan aku tak pernah membenci seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah melakukan apapun dengan tangannya sendiri"

dan tentu saja jawaban tadi membuat hati gadis itu tersentuh dan tampak air mata senang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Fufufufu! kau benar-benar lucu sekali Issei-kun" Akeno tertawa dan kembali seperti normal lagi "bisa kau kemari sebentar dan duduk di sebelahku?"

Issei yang tak curiga apapun hanya menurut saja dan tak lama tangan gadis itu merangkul kepalanya dan menaruh itu di pangkuannya, Issei yang tak keberatan seperti ini juga.

"tetaplah seperti ini" ucap Akeno sambil mengelus kepala Issei tapi tak lama suara tak mengenakkan muncul menganggu mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

"Ara ara! fufufufu! kita hanya bersenang-senang saja" jawab Akeno terlihat senang mengerjai temannya yang sangat begitu kesal

"Hai Rias" Issei menyapa dengan mengabaikan aura merah di sekitar gadis itu "ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Rias langsung pergi begitu saja dengan suara jutek "hmppp! bukan apa-apa, aku fikir ada sesuatu masalah jadi gitu deh!" tampak ekspresi wajah cemberut kesal.

"Aku tak mengerti dia sama sekali" ucap Issei menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "memang wanita itu membingungkan"

"Fufufufu begitu deh!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Malam Hari (** **Kamar Issei** )

Issei berada di kamarnya sendiri dan tentu saja tak gadis cantik yang bersamanya karena mood mereka saat ini sedang buruk dan lebih memilih ingin tidur sendiri, meski Issei sendiri tak begitu yakin atau tau apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terketuk.

*tok *tok "tok

" masuklah" ucap Issei dan tak lama datang dua Onee-sama idola Academy kuoh yang hanya mengenakan piyama tidur.

"ah, Issei aku fikir kau sudah tidur" Rias menyapanya dengan sifat seperti biasa "kau tak keberatan jika kita kemari?"

"Ohh, tak ada masalah sih" balas Issei membiarkan gadis itu di sampingnya "tapi, ngomong-ngomong Akeno kenapa kau berada disini?" dia tau gadis ini memiliki rumah dan tak tinggal di kediaman Hyoudou.

"Ara, ara, Issei-kun kau benar-benar tak sopan berbicara itu kepada gadis yang ingin menginap" Akeno membalas itu dengan tawaannya yang khas "lagipula kau senang karena Onee-samamu ini akan memberikan pelayanan ekstra" dia membenamkan kepala Issei ke dadanya.

"Yah, karena rapat pertemuan itu akan diadakan besok jadi aku menyuruhnya menginap disini" jawab Rias tapi wajahnya berubah menjadi jengkel dengan sikap temannya lalu melakukan hal yang sama tadi "oke, itu sudah cukup Akeno jangan berlebihan"

"Ara, ada yang cemburu rupanya" Akeno tersenyum tak bersalah dan menarik lengan Issei kembali.

"Kalian ini! tunggu sebentar!" Issei mencoba mencegahnya tapi, kedua tangannya ditarik tanpa jeda sama sekali hingga suara lain terdengar dari pintu.

"Ngggggnnn! kalian ini berlebihan!"

Dan itu adalah suara Asia.

 _'Ahhh, sudah kuduga_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan akhirnya selesai juga dan mohon maaf sangat atas diriku yang sudah lama tak begitu update hingga dua bulan lebih fhakkkssd**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	14. Chapter 14

**Halo, aku kembali lagi kesini di dalam fic ini yang penuh dengan absurd ini walaupun sebenarnya memang fic ini memang gak jelas tapi yah aku sebisa mungkin untuk membuat yang terbaik agar enak dibaca walaupun agak sedikit ada type dan penulisan kesalahan yang tak bisa aku buat satu-persatu dan bicara soal tadi mohon maaf apabila sedikit lama menunggu karena hp author sedang ada masalah dalam hal kerusakan baterai maka agar sangat terpaksa harus ditunda dulu sampai itu selesai tapi sekarang masalah itu sudah beres jadi saya tinggal kembali menulis lagi ahhh btw ini fiction yang Issei the Tenryuukotei ini baru chapter sedikit dan kurang dari 20.**

 **P.s : hamann, banyak yang bilang dan nunggu kapan Draig akan keluar itu, masih sangat lama dan belum waktunya karena aku sudah siapin moment yang pas dan bagian yang tepat karena jika dikeluarkan sekarang gak bakal seru lollll**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib**

Hari ini adalah sekarang waktunya lebih tepat pada malam hari acara pertemuan itu diadakan dan dilaksanakan di Academy Kuoh karena kebetulan saja semua pemimpin berada di kota ini untuk sementara waktu yah, bisa dibilang acara pertemuan dari tiga fraksi bakal terlaksana nanti dan hari itu sudah tiba pada waktunya.

Sementara itu anggota klub berada di ruangan ini sementara mereka sedang menunggu untuk segera dipanggil dan hanya ada beberapa yang ikut kesini sementara yang lainnya tampak tak ada dan yang berkumpul hanya ada Rias dan yang lainnya sementara Dua Datenshi tak ada disini.

"Dengarkan aku Gasper apapun yang terjadi kau tetaplah disini dan jika ada apapun tetaplah berani" ucap Issei yang sedang memberi pelajaran kepada kouhainya agar tak takut lagi karena penyakit lamanya "nah, jika kau bosan maka mainlah dengan ini" dia memberikan sepasang PSP kepadanya.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana kalau nanti mereka datang menyerang kesini?" tanya Gasper dengan aksen Hikikomori yang masih kental yah, itu wajar saja karena Issei baru saja mengajar lelaki crossdresser itu cara jadi lelaki.

Issei hanya mengelus kepala untuk menenangkannya "jika ada yang mendekatiku maka tinggal hentikan saja dengan kekuatanmu lalu aku akan datang menghajar mereka" dia tersenyum dengan grin.

"Yosh! Akan aku lakukan" balas Gasper dengan teriakan semangat dan lelaki itu hanya jawab dengan anggukan.

Rias datang menghampiri mereka "Issei, maaf jika ini sedikit merepotkan untukmu sebenarnya jika kau tak keberatan untuk tak ikut dalam acara pertemuan ini tak masalah dan tak ada paksaan"

Issei menggelengkan kepala "nah, aku sudah tau dengan ini dan lagipula tak ada yang merepotkan hanya saja aku ingin tau saja tentang semua ini dan juga kakakmu itu yang mengundang jadi aku tak enak hati jika menolak"

Rias memberi kecupan sedikit di pipi "okay, jika kau berkata seperti itu tak ada masalah"

"Ara! Ara! Ara! Rias itu tak baik loh jika bermesraan berdua saja fufufufu!" Ucap Akeno tertawa kecil menggoda mereka meski hanya dibalas juluran lidah dari gadis rambut crimson itu.

 _'Mesra dari mana coba? hal seperti ini biasa saja'_ fikir Issei sweatdrop.

"Entah kenapa melakukan pertemuan itu disini?" ucap Issei sedikit bingung.

"Yah, mungkin mereka melakukan itu agar terlihat Netral saja dan tak memiliki maksud lain" jawab Yuni menghisap tehnya.

"Netral bagaimana coba? orang ini adalah wilayah Rias bukan?" ucap Issei yang masih tetap berargumen tapi jika pendapat dia lebih baik itu diadakan di Kyoto karena bukan tempat milik siapapun yah, mungkin saja.

"Mungkin Sirzech-san yang mengundang mereka jadi pihak lainnya merasa tak enak jika menolak" jawab Yumi tetap dalam wajah tenangnya.

"Untuk membahas masalah apa?" tanya Issei tapi gadis Bisoujou itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tau.

"Untuk membahas masalah genjatan senjata dari tiga kubu dan membuat ikatan perdamaian diantara mereka semua yah, bisa dibilang agar tak ada perang dan saling bunuh lagi" jawab Akeno dan dia bertanya balik "bukankah Raja Iblis sudah memberi tau kepada kau sebelumnya?"

"Aku nampaknya agak sedikit lupa" jawab Issei memegang kepalanya nampaknya beberapa memory di otaknya agak sedikit hilang oleh sebab suatu hal mungkin karena terlalu banyak melakukan hal itu.

"Ohh, ngomong-ngomong kemana dua orang yang lainnya?" tanya Akeno yang tak melihat dua kehadiran gadis yang memiliki darah sama sepertinya disini.

"Nah, mereka aku suruh untuk menunggu di rumah saja meski agak sulit juga" jawab Issei agak sedikit kerepotan untuk menahan mereka agar ikut kesini karena dia ingin mereka menjaga rumahnya yah, meski akhirnya mereka tenang dengan cara agak sedikit kasar dan luar biasa.

Issei melihat ke arah luar disana sudah ada beberapa orang dengan lingkaran sihir dan membentuk seperti dinding pelindung agar orang-orang yang berada di luar sana tak mengetahui hal ini karena bagi hal ghaib seperti ini masih menjadi hal taboo bagi orang awam.

Dan juga banyak sekali pasukan dari pihak Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat jatuh yang mengelilingi pelindung itu dan menjaga tempat ini agar tak ada yang menyerang rapat pertemuan ini yah, intinya buat berjaga saja takut ada hal aneh yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Rias dan yang lainnya berkumpul disatu tempat dan membuat lingkaran sihir transportasi "baiklah kita semua ayo kita berangkat"

"Iya!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Pertemuan**

Issei dan yang lainnya akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah disediakan dan disana ada beberapa orang yang sudah dikenal olehnya duduk berkumpul di sebuah meja bundar dan juga tak jauh berdiri disana juga ada Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Osis yang ada disana.

"Kita sudah datang Maou Lucifer" ucap Rias membungkukkan badan dan disusul yang lain

"Ini adalah Rias dan Anggotanya sudah datang" ucap Sirzech menyambut mereka "dan disini juga telah datang Issei sang Kaisar Naga Putih"

 _'Irina'_ Xenovia menatap temannya yang memalingkan wajahnya mungkin, dia masih marah karena dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi Iblis tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas.

Disana ada Sirzech dan juga Serafall lalu sang Malaikat tampan Michael dengan aura tenang di sekitarnya ditemani oleh teman masa kecilnya Irina dan juga seseorang wanita sangat cantik sekali dengan mata polos, lalu wajah yang innocent, dan juga wanita itu memiliki aura ketuhanan kuat yang tak beda jauh dengan Michael tapi ngomong-ngomong dia memiliki dada yang sangat besar dibalik pakaiannya yang tertutup rapat itu.

 **[Jika kau ingin tau wanita itu, dia bernama Gabriel salah satu Seraph yang berada di surga jika, kau tanya kuat atau tidak itu sudah jelas tanpa aku bicarakan lagi]**

Issei sedikit bingung dengan namanya itu, dia fikir Gabriel itu adalah seorang Malaikat tampan namun nyatanya yang disini adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah polos dan memiliki ukuran buah dada yang besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil seperti loli yah, itu masih menjadi pandangan bagus sekarang.

"Tatapan mata yang menunjukkan ketertarikan"

Issei sedikit melirik ke orang yang bicara dan itu adalah Azazel dengan grin menyebalkan sambil menyulitkan matanya "nah, jika kau tanya aku tertarik dengan hal seperti itu yah, wajar saja lelaki normal seperti diriku juga akan melakukan hal sama"

"Dia, salah satu asset terbaik dan paling mantap di surga" ucap Azazel dengan grin yang menunjukkan kebejatan tersendiri "dan asal kau tau dia dipanggil Angel Maiden dan banyak yang ingin mencoba memegang itu dan aku sendiri hanya bisa membayangkan itu"

"Kenapa kau tak coba sendiri saja?" tanya Issei balik dengan pokerface.

"Aku hanya akan gagal saja mungkin, siapa tau keajaiban Hakuryuukou bisa melakukan itu" jawab Azazel tersenyum menunjukkan gigi "bukankah kau ingin juga menyentuhnya" tapi, Issei memilih acuh saja.

"Hmm, Azazel bisakah kau tak memberi pengaruh buruk terhadap anak ini dengan otak tak warasmu itu?" ucap Gabriel sambil menepuk tangan pelan dan terdengar suaranya cukup halus sekali seperti seorang penyanyi.

Azazel sedikit tertawa "hah, aku hanya memberi tahunya sesuai yang diketahui jadi, tak ada masalah dengan itu dan kau jangan terlalu ketat seperti itu lagipula itu tak seperti kau baru ini mengetahui hal yang begitu meski julukan engkau itu maiden"

"Oh, begitu yah" ucap Gabriel dengan senyum tapi aura ingin membunuh berada di sekitarnya tapi Pemimpin Datenshi itu hanya cuek tak peduli.

 _'Benar-benar perkenalan yang hangat'_ fikir Issei sweatdrop tapi dia melihat laki-laki itu tak sendiri dan dia juga ditemani wanita cantik juga dengan rambut ungu tergerai panjang ke belakang, dan mata ungu yang begitu dalam sekali dan pakaian yang dia kenakan tak menyembunyikan bentuk lekuk tubuh yang mantap itu apalagi soal ukuran buah Dada yang tak kalah besar juga tapi, dia terkejut bahwa ada wanita yang pernah ditemui di gerbang waktu itu juga ada disini entah apa alasannya.

Azazel menyeringai dengan tatapan Issei "tapi jika kau tak ingin Gabriel itu tak jadi masalah dan wanita di sampingku ini bernama Penemue salah satu sekretaris di Grigori jika kau mau aku bisa memperkenalkannya untukmu" dia menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan ke kepalanya "dan juga kau boleh melakukan hal mesum kepadanya dan dia tak keberatan soal itu"

Wanita bernama Penemue ini terbatuk untuk menghilangkan rona merah kecil di pipinya "ehmmm! jangan berbicara hal ambigu seperti itu Azazel, aku ikut kesini juga karena hanya penasaran dengan Hakuryuukou yang seorang Manusia itu dan aku cukup terkejut dia masih seorang remaja"

"Tapi, tak menutup kemungkinan kau ingin membawanya sendiri dan melakukan semaumu nanti?" ucap Azazel dengan tawa yang dibuat "yah, aku sih gak masalah jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu menyenangkan lagipula di rumahnya sudah ada dua anak buahku yang sudah banyak bersenang-senang dengannya jadi, itu tak ada urusan bagiku tapi terserah ohhh! bukankah fetismu itu adalah orang yang lebih muda darimu?"

"Diamlah!" teriak Penemue dengan wajah memerah malu dan memberi pukulan ke lelaki itu walaupun dihindari _'yah, meski sebenarnya aku memiliki sedikit ketertarikan tapi itu nanti saja difikirkan"_ dia mencoba tetap kembali normal dan fokus ke ini dulu.

"Memangnya kau fikir aku ini barang yang diperjual belikan" Issei hanya sweatdrop

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai rapat pertemuan ini" ucap Michael langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka agar tak mengacau ke arah lain dan melupakan tujuan utama diadakannya pertemuan ini dan dia tak keberatan.

Sirzech merapihkan duduknya "begini kita disini akan membahas rapat pertemuan ini dengan tema adalah penyerangan yang terjadi di kota ini pada saat waktu itu dimana pelaku utama Kokkabiel telah dikalahkan oleh Rias dan yang lainnya berkat bantuan Hakuryuukou Hyoudou Issei"

Serafall lalu berbicara "dan yang kita ingin tanyakan adalah apakah kau tak terlibat dalam kasus ini, bisa dibilang apakah insiden serangan Kokkabiel ada campur tangan olehmu? karena banyak yang mencurigai bahwa kau dalangnya dan ingin kembali memulai perang?"

Azazel hanya membalas dengan decakan "yang benar saja, semua tuduhan yang dilayangkan padaku sangat tak berdasar sama sekali" dia menopang dagunya "tapi seperti yang aku katakan padamu bahwa, aku tak terlibat sama sekali dengan ini dan itu tak ada hubungannya denganku"

"Ditambah Kokkabiel berada di luar tanggung jawab kita dan juga sudah lama dia tak ada di Grigori waktu setelah perang dingin itu" sambung Penemue memegang sebuah kertas besar."apalagi yang aku tau dia sangat tak puas sekali dengan hasil perang waktu itu yang tak diteruskan dan memilih gencatan senjata"

"Kau yakin dengan itu?" ucap Michael dengan nada ragu sekali "kita mendengar kau sedang melakukan aktifitas aneh yang tak diketahui dan sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Ohhh, yang itu toh aku setelah perang selesai hanya jadi Ilmuwan dan meneliti tentang kegunaan Sacred Gear jadi, tak ada yang lain lagi" jawab Azazel dengan santai "dan juga soal Kokkabiel kita sudah memberi putusan dan menghukumnya dengan cara memenjarakannya di paling dasar dan dibekukan"

"Benarkah? aku merasa ada kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutmu?" ucap Gabriel.

"Jadi, kau tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan insiden ini?" tanya Sirzech mencoba meyakinkan saja.

"Tidak, lagipula aku sudah bosan dengan perang dan itu hanya buang waktu dan tak menguntungkan sama sekali" jawab Azazel lalu menatap 'Angel Maiden' itu dengan grin "jika kau tak percaya kenapa tak coba periksa sana lagipula pintu selalu terbuka lebar untukmu" dan mengabaikan glare dari Malaikat pirang itu.

Issei hanya bisa melihat tensi yang agak lumayan tinggi diantara orang-orang yang ada di meja bahkan hingga mengeluarkan aura ingin bertarung lagi yah, ini mirip sekali dengan ada yang di film jika musuh melakukan pertemuan dan perjanjian damai pasti ada saja yang namanya hawa permusuhan.

"Baiklah jika tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, cepat semuanya tanda tangan perjanjian damai ini dan aku ingin pulang lalu istirahat" ucap Azazel yang nampak agak ogah untuk berlama-lama disini.

Sirzech terbantu untuk meringankan tensi tegangan ini "yah, jika tidak lagi yang ingin dibicarakan atau tanyakan lagi mari kita tanda tangani perjanjian damai antara tiga kubu ini dan hidup berdampingan"

Azazel menatap dua orang pemegang naga yang ada disini "baiklah tapi sebelum itu aku ingin minta pendapat tentang dua pemilik Naga yaitu Ratu Naga Neraka dan Kaisar Naga Putih Surgawi yang ada disini dan apa arti perdamaian bagi kalian berdua?"

 **(Entah kenapa julukan itu sudah cukup tak asing lagi bagiku tapi, dimana yah?)**

 **[Mungkin kau tengah amnesia dan tak ingat apapun]**

Wanita rambut perak tadi yang diam saja akhirnya bicara "aku tak peduli tentang perdamaian atau apapun segala jenisnya tentang sesuatu yang membosankan itu karena bukan urusanku tapi, yang terpenting aku ingin mengalahkan orang-orang yang kuat dan menunjukkan darah hebat yang ada diriku"

Issei bisa menduga dari wanita ini adalah maniak dengan kekuatan tapi, dia punya jawaban sendiri "perdamaian heh? aku cukup bingung harus menjawab apa karena masih manusia dan ditambah jika itu tak mengangguku maka itu boleh saja tapi, aku tak yakin jika banyak yang setuju dengan ini yah, aku harap itu tak seperti perjanjian Nazioisme pada jaman Hitler"

Azazel menyeringai tertarik "hoh, perjanjian yang bersifat palsu dan mementingkan kepentingan sendiri lalu pada akhirnya banyak pengkhianatan hmmm, aku suka gaya bicaranya nak" tapi sesuatu aneh terjadi.

!

Issei melihat sekeliling agak berubah menjadi aura ungu dan diluar juga terjadi hal yang sama "tunggu, sebentar apa yang terjadi ini?" dia menatap orang-orang yang ada disini juga diam mematung tak bergerak kecuali Sirzech, Grayfia, Gabriel, Serafall, Azazel, dan Penemue seolah tak terjadi apapun "siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Azazel bangun dari kursi dan melihat keluar jendela "wah, wah, sepertinya ada yang sengaja mengurung kita disini agar tak bisa kabur dan ditambah ada yang secara sengaja memaksa bocah setengah Vampire itu untuk mengaktifkan Balance Breaker jadi, semua yang ada disini tak bisa gerak"

"Kita yang ada disini tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali bocah Vampire itu non aktifkan Balance Breaker tadi" ucap Penemue melihat semua pasukan ketiga kubu yang ada diluar tak bisa bergerak.

"Namun, kita tak bisa cuman lihat saja tanpa melakukan sesuatu" ucap Gabriel melihat banyak lingkaran sihir diluar dan muncul banyak orang-orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam tertutup dan bisa dibilang itu adalah pasukan penyihir.

Issei melihat kedua Sacred Gear miliknya langsung aktif tiba-tiba dan itu sulit untuk dikembalikan lagi _'ugh, sial muncul disaat yang gak tepat lagi'_ disaat orang fokus pada luar ada satu orang yang sadar dengan itu.

Rias agak bingung "tunggu kenapa cuman aku saja yang tak berefek oleh kekuatan penghenti waktu ini" dia melihat teman-temannya yang diam mematung.

Wanita rambut perak itu bicara "yah, singkatnya orang-orang yang tak terkena jurus ini adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih dan kita para Naga juga bahkan orang yang menyentuhmu juga mengalami efek yang sama dan orang-orang pemegang pedang suci yang ada disana juga tak terkena efeknya" dia menatap Xenovia, Yumi, dan Irian yang tampak bingung.

Issei berhasil membatalkan sarung tangan Draig dan kembali normal "jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Azazel menjawab "tak ada cara lain lagi selain mengembalikan bocah Vampire itu dan kita tak bisa melakukan apapun"

"Baiklah Rias dan Hyoudou Issei kalian berdua harus kesana dan biar aku yang memindahkan kalian berdua" ucap Sirzech yang membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi "karena hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan"

"Baiklah, Onii-sama" Rias mengangguk patuh "ayo segera tolong Gasper, Issei"

"Okay" Issei ikut dan mereka berdua menghilang.

"Kau juga Viola, bukankah dirimu ingin pertarungan?" ucap Azazel kepada wanita itu.

Viola menguap "hoammzzz! heh, baiklah lagipula aku suntuk jika diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun meski ini membosankan" dia melompat keluar jendela dan mengaktifkan Balance Breaker.

 **"FREEZING DRAGON : BALANCE BREAKER!"**

"Ohhh, itu Amor Naga yang bagus" ucap Xenovia sedikit kagum.

Azazel melihat lingkaran sihir yang tak biasa dan agak beda namun sudah jelas ini seseorang yang tak bersahabat muncul "astaga, ini semakin merepotkan saja dengan munculnya masalah baru" dan seorang wanita berambut kuncir coklat dengan kulit agak gelap mengenakan kacamata.

Sirzech mengenali wanita ini dan masih satu fraksi dengan golongan Maou lama "Katarea Leviathan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? apakah ini semua ulangi?"

Wanita itu tertawa penuh senang "whahahaha! Sirzech Raja Iblis Palsu, yang beraninya membuat perjanjian menjijikkan ini dengan para gagak dan para merpati bahkan, caramu memerintah sudah tak bisa diterima lagi"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sirzech memberi glare dengan mata merah dan siap memusnahkan mantan Maou terdahulu itu.

"Hahaha! tentu saja mengacau disini dan menolak perjanjian busuk ini" jawab Katarea dengan tertawa "dan aku akan memusnahkan kalian semua dan agar perang ini kembali lagi dan kejayaan Iblis akan kembali" dia mengangkat tongkat lalu bercahaya dan hingga akhirnya meledak.

*Jduarrrrrrrr!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib**

Issei dan Rias sudah berada disini setelah diteleportasi ke ruangan dan lelaki itu melihat keluar disana banyak sekali para penyihir yang berada di luar dan menutup ruang gerak mereka agar tak bisa kabur dengan cara membuat pengekang khusus dan itu cukup merepotkan.

Dan juga disana ada seorang yang mengenakan armor pink yang sudah jelas dia mengenali siapa pemiliknya yah, itu adalah wanita berambut perak tadi yang tengah membasmi semua anggota penyihir dan dia tak tau ini ulah siapa atau perbuatan siapa mungkin, ada seseorang yang tak suka saja.

Rias merasakan aura ini dan sedikit mengenalnya "aura ini kalau gak salah milik Katarea yang sedang bertarung dengan Azazel mungkin ini adalah ulahnya"

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Issei bingung.

"Yah, dia adalah salah satu mantan Iblis Leviathan terdahulu dan yang sering disebut dengan Maou Lama" jawab Rias "bisa dibilang setelah perang gencatan senjata usai banyak pihak Iblis yang tak suka dengan cara kepemimpinan Onii-sama dan akhirnya membelot dan membuat kelompok yang disebut golongan Maou lama untuk menjatuhkan kekuasaan onii-sama dan membuat pemerintahan Iblis Absolut tanpa campur tangan apapun"

Issei agak sedikit mengerti sekarang ini sama seperti jaman pemerintahan kerajaan terdahulu dimana meski sang Raja banyak dicintai oleh rakyat tapi ada saja orang-orang yang tak suka dengan cara memerintahnya lalu membuat sebuah kelompok untuk mengkudeta raja nanti dan bisa saja ada orang dalam yang tak suka juga.

Dan ketika masuk ke dalam disana, Issei melihat sang Kouhainya sedang diikat tergantung terbalik secara paksa dan terus mengaktifkan Sacred Gear miliknya oleh para penyihir bahkan Koneko yang disuruh untuk disini menjaganya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Hei, lepaskan mereka atas nama keluarga Gremory aku akan menghukummu" ucap Rias dengan melebarkan tangan dan membuat hempasan Power Of Destruction untuk memusnahkan mereka seketika

Salah satu penyihir membuat sihir pelindung "tidak, semudah itu Ruin Princess karena kita takkan pernah melepaskan bocah Vampire ini" dia dan teman-temannya membuat lingkaran sihir di tangan dan melepaskan tembakan cahaya.

Issei di depan dan langsung melindunginya "ini, percuma kalau begitu memang tak ada cara lain lagi, kecuali dengan cara paksa" lalu dia menatap adik kelasnya yang setengah Vampire itu "hei, Gasper bukankah sebagai seorang laki-laki di kelompoknya kau ingin melindungi mereka?"

Gasper menjawab agak kepayahan dan rasa sakit karena dipaksa begini "ma-maafkan a-aku I-Issei se-senpai sebagai... seorang lelaki, diriku hanya merepotkan orang lain dan tak bisa berbuat apapun"

"Ini benar-benar tak berguna sama sekali" komentar Koneko agak sarkastik.

"Yah, kalau itu tak masalah dan kau harus sedikit berlatih lebih keras lagi" ucap Issei dengan grin lalu sedikit melukai tangannya agar mengeluarkan darah.

"Issei apa yang kau lakukan itu?" tanya Rias yang bingung dengan laki-laki itu yang melukai diri sendiri.

"Mungkin aku sedikit kurang yakin dengan omongan orang itu tapi tak ada yang tau apabila dicoba" ucap Issei langsung melemparkan sedikit darah ke wajah adik kelasnya itu sama sekali "nah, sekarang Gasper cobalah untuk meminum darahku walau sedikit"

Darah menetes ke bawah dan mengenai mulut bocah setengah Vampire itu dan mulai dijilat oleh Gasper dan beberapa saat kemudian terjadi sesuatu terhadap bocah Hikikomori itu lalu matanya berubah menjadi merah gelap sekali dan juga ruangan sekeliling menjadi gelap gulita.

"Arghhhh! sialan apa-apaan ini!"

"Brengsek! siapa yang melakukan ini padaku bahkan sulit untuk melihat!"

"Ughh! ini buruk aku bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan sihir sama sekali!"

"Aduh! ini menyakitkan sekali!"

Issei melihat para penyihir itu yang tampak kesakitan dan seperti dikelilingi oleh sesuatu yang sangat gelap sekali dan berbentuk seperti kelelawar, tangan, dan yang lain-lain langsung mengerumuni para penyihir itu hingga tak diberi kesempatan untuk menyerang balik.

Issei bisa menduga ini mungkin yang dimaksud oleh Azazel dari kekuatan penuh milik Gasper apabila dibuka secara normal dan itu cukup kuat sekali bahkan bisa dibilang lebih dari sekedar hanya memberhentikan waktu dan kekuatan Sacred Gear miliknya bisa melenyapkan sihir orang lain yah, ini tak beda jauh dengan teknik Divide miliknya yang melenyapkan tapi yang namanya kekuatan apabila digunakan dengan benar dan maksimal maka akan jauh lebih bahaya contohnya seperti ini yah, itu tinggal melatih bagaimana cara mengontrolnya saja.

"Jadi, ini kekuatan Gasper" ucap Rias cukup kagum.

Issei melihat kesempatan ini dan mulai menyerang mereka **" ( DIVIDE SHOOTING BURST! ) "** dia menembakan bola biru berkilau dan langsung meledak dan melenyapkan para penyihir itu seketika dan kedua kouhainya langsung bebas dari ikatan sihir.

"Terima kasih Issei-senpai" ucap Koneko dengan agak lega karena sudah selamat.

"Yosh! kita sudah berhasil sekarang" ucap Issei berteriak semangat.

"Dengan gabungan kekuatan kita akan menghancurkan semua musuh yang ada bahkan Naga sekalipun" ucap Gasper dengan penuh semangat dan matanya masih aktif mengeluarkan aura kegelapan dan itu terlihat menakutkan.

"Errrr! yah aku rasa itu agak gak benar" ucap Issei sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan tadi.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali dan membantu yang lainnya" Rias mengajak mereka untuk segera kembali.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Halaman Sekolah**

*clingggg!

"Huh, apa yang terjadi disini?" ucap Sona baru sadar sesuatu dan sedang kebingungan karena berada di luar bangunan sekolah bukankah tadi berada di dalam? ditambah bangunan sekolah sudah hancur total.

"Sona-tan! kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Serafall langsung memeluk adiknya dengan wajah tersenyum ceria meski nyatanya Sona agak sedikit terlihat kurang nyaman sekali.

Sirzech melihat semuanya kembali normal dan efek pemberhenti waktu sudah tak ada "tampaknya Rias dan Hyoudou Issei sudah berhasil melakukannya jadi, tinggal ini yang tersisa" dia membuat perisai pelindung bersama Michael untuk melindungi diri karena mereka adalah pemimpin dari fraksi lain jika salah satu ada yang mati akan gawat.

"Maaf, Gabriel dan Irina bisakah kau bantu Azazel dengan cara menyingkirkan para penyihir itu?" Michael memerintah kedua orang yang dibawa "dan juga Irina kau harus minta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semua itu"

Irina membalas dengan senyuman dan dia tau apa yang sang pemimpin Malaikat itu maksud "baiklah,akan aku usahakan kembali berteman baik" yah, dia agak sedikit bersalah kepada Xenovia karena menjudgenya tanpa tau masalah sesungguhnya jadi, ini cukup memalukan.

Gabriel hanya menurut saja "baiklah, ini adalah sesuai yang kau perintahkan" dia mengepakkan kedua belas sayapnya yang putih dan terbang bersama Irina memusnahkan para penyihir yang tersisa itu.

Penemue menghela nafas bosan melihat Azazel tengah adu fisik dengan mantan Maou lama "astaga, aku disini sangat suntuk sekali tanpa berbuat apapun"

"kenapa kau tak bantu saja bosmu itu" ucap Grayfia memberi saran.

"Nah, dia bilang aku hanya akan jadi pengganggunya saja" balas Penemue ke wanita Maid itu yang memilih kembali diam

"Grayfia, bisa kau hubungi bantuan dari dunia bawah sekarang?" ucap Sirzech yang melihat masalah sedikit teratasi tapi, dia melakukan ini hanya sekedar jaga-jaga saja.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tampak seseorang wanita yang memiliki penampilan seperti kucing dengan kimono hitam tengah duduk manja di atas pohon sambil memperhatikan pengurung yang sedang mengurung mereka di Academy sekolah itu tapi nampaknya dia tak sendiri karena ada seseorang bersamanya.

"Nya! Nya! Nya! benar-benar pemandangan yang menarik dari sini, mungkin aku akan mengunjungi Shirone lagi setelah ini"

"Hei, Kuroka kau yakin dengan putusannya itu? Jika ingin kembali itu tak masalah bagi kita dan setelah ini mungkin kita takkan sama seperti waktu itu"

"Tak masalah nya! lagipula aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang yang sudah sangat banyak sekali membantuku tanpa apapun dan banyak hal kebaikan yang tak belum aku balas"

"Baiklah, itu terserah kau tapi jika ingin kembali atau butuh sesuatu tinggal panggil saja tapi, sebagai balasannya kau bantu kita balik"

"Boleh saja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cutttt akhirnya aku selesai juga untuk chapter ini meski agak boring karena sedikit tapi, yah aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan ditambah besok charter akhir untuk Arc pertemuan tiga fraksi untuk kedamaian pol.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, aku it's come back again lagi dari mati suri dan hiatus yang lumayan agak lama sekali dan sudah berbeda dari biasanya yang terkadang sering update dan sekarang harus tersendat seperti pulpen yang mau habis yah, mohon maklum ajah karena kesibukan di duta sudah mulai menumpuk sekali seperti kapal pecah dan itu tak bisa ditinggalkan lagi jika, diabaikan maka boss saya akan menyemprot sang author ini yang saat ini juga kebetulan mengumpulkan dana untuk menikah karena tugas meminang seseorang lebih berat daripada yang dipinang karena harus banyak persiapan jadi, ini cukup annoying sekali namun, tetap jalani apa adanya saja tanpa ngeluh gitu.**

 **P.s : saya agak sedikit sibuk jadi, jika update sedikit telat dan lama dari yang biasanya itu harap dimaklumi karena kendala semua author yah, seperti itu jika kurang percaya mungkin bisa tanyakan itu kepada yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Luar Bangunan Sekolah**

Tampak sebuah dua kilatan cahaya yang begitu cepat terbang di atas langit dan ketika beradu menimbulkan seperti sebuah ledakan percikan kembang api yang menghiasi langit tanda seseorang tengah melakukan pertarungan dan disana ada nampak dua orang dengan berbeda gender dan beda sayap.

yang satu lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut pendek dan poni depan berwarna emas, bermata ungu, lalu lawannya wanita berambut coklat kuncir pendek, dengan kulit gelapnya mengenakan kacamata dan tongkat sebut saja lelaki itu Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh Azazel dan Mantan Maou Dulu Katarhea Leviathan.

Sebenarnya Azazel cukup ogah dengan ini, bukan karena dia tak bisa mengatasi wanita malahan cukup mudah tapi, dia tau karena mantan maou ini bertujuan bukan hanya untuk sekedar mengacau atau ingin bentrok dengan petinggi lain yupz, jika salah satu dari mereka mati maka konsistensi perjanji perdamaian bisa rusak.

Makanya dia sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak atau sekedar bermain-main dengan wanita ini meski itu cukup menjengkelkan karena harus menyita waktunya untuk meneliti Sacred Gear buatan terbaru atau milik Hyoudou Issei apalagi keberadaan Sekiryuutei saat ini masih simpang siur.

"Mungkin, ini hanya pendapatku tapi aku tak yakin jika kau ini benar seorang Maou atau bukan?" ucap Azazel dengan grin sambil melemparkan tombak cahaya.

"Hmmppp! trik murahan seperti itu takkan pernah berlaku sama sekali" balas Katarhea menghindari itu "bahkan seorang gagak busuk sepertimu bisa membuat hal yang sangat kotor sekali"

"Dalam perang apapun dilakukan untuk menang meskipun itu ada pengkhianatan kecil" ucap Azazel tersenyum sarkastik "kau seharusnya faham itu dengan bergabung dengan organisasi teroris itu?"

Wanita itu hanya diam meskipun dalam hati dia cukup terkejut bagaimana bisa lelaki itu memgetahuinya namun dia tak peduli lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke depan sambil melepaskan aura ledakan hitam namun, hal seperti itu mudah sekali bagi sang Gubernur ini yang hanya ditahan dengan satu tangan.

Katarhea kembali menyerang lagi, dia membuat lingkaran sihir kecil dalam jumlah banyak dan berada di atas malaikat jatuh itu sambil berputar dan melepaskan aura gelap yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya lalu meledak.

"Hmmmm, itu cukup mudah" ucap Katarhea tersenyum bangga karena merasa menang dan berhasil mengalahkan Datenshi itu tapi, kenyataannya tak semudah yang diperkirakan.

Azazel sudah berdiri di belakangnya "oh, cukup fantastis sekali kekuatan pemberian Uroboros itu tapi nampaknya Ular itu malahan tak cukup membantu sama sekali meskipun kau terus memintanya" dia tersenyum meledek wanita itu yang terlihat sangat kesal sekali.

"Akan aku tunjukan padamu! kekuatan sesungguhnya dari seorang Maou!" teriak Katarhea penuh dengan emosi.

Dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan muncul aura ungu gelap yang terus menggumpal seperti membuat sebuah bola, Azazel melihat ini tak cukup bagus sekali untuk keselamatannya seketika dia membuat dinding pelindung yang cukup banyak sekali menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau takkan bisa menghentikan ini!" teriak Katarhea yang kekuatannya terus berkumpul hingga menjadi besar **"LEVHOR DARKNES!"** dan akhirnya gumpalan tadi kini menjadi tembakan beam besar yang tak beraturan sekali.

Serangan dengan daya hebat itu langsung membentur Gubernur Datenshi yang masih bisa menahannya meski agak kesulitan "benar-benar, organisasi dengan orang-orang yang merepotkan sekali" dia mendengar suara retakan yang menandakan pertahanannya tak bagus 'aku rasa ini memang bukan sebuah pilihan'

*Jduarrrrr!

Pertahanan Azazel sudah tak bisa tertahankan hingga akhirnya hancur dan langsung meledak seketika.

"Hahahahaha! Kau lihat itulah yang terjadi jika kau menyebalkan!" Katarhea tertawa sangat puas sekali penuh kemenangan namun, itu hanya khayalan semu semata "apa?! yang benar saja!" dia melihat orang itu tak musnah melainkan berubah.

Berubah yang maksud disini adalah penampilannya yang kini mengenakan sebuah armor emas dengan bola orb berwarna ungu dan itu sama persis dengan armor Balance Breaker milik Issei dengan wujud di dalamnya seekor Naga.

"Dia, memiliki Sacred Gear juga?" Issei terkejut dengan wujud perubahan itu yang emas.

 **[Ohhh, rupanya si Naga Emas Fafnir yang menyukai celana dalam tapi, siapa yang mengira dia bisa tertanam dalam Sacred Gear itu]**

 **(Aku rasa itu hanya sekedar Sacred Gear buatan saja)**

"Memang ada hal yang seperti itu?" Issei bertanya kepada Dua Naga itu tapi, nampaknya dia tersadar apa yang Draig ucapkan sedikit janggal "tunggu, sebentar kenapa kau memberinya nama seperti itu?"

 **[Aku saat ini sedang tak ingin membahasnya]**

 **(Aku sendiri kurang faham dengan itu, tapi kau tanyakan itu pada orangnya langsung jika ingin tau detailnya)**

"Sebenarnya aku saat ini sedang masih ingin mencobanya tapi, tak ada pilihan lain" ucap Azazel mengomentari kostum ini yang sedikit terasa longgar di bagian pinggang "baiklah ini adalah Balance Breaker Naga Emas Fafnir"

Katarhea terlihat sangat jengkel sekali dengan wujud itu dan dia bermaksud menyerangnya tapi, siapa yang mengira Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh ini lebih cepat dan langsung memberi luka sayatan yang tentu saja itu sangat menyakitkan bagi seorang Iblis karena berefek pada cahaya meskipun seorang Maou.

*Cratttttt!

"Arggghhhh! dasar sialan!" Katarhea menjerit kesakitan memegang lukanya yang seperti terbakar dan rambutnya langsung berantakan "aku takkan membiarkan diriku berakhir seperti ini!" kedua tangannya memanjang dan menyebar seperti jaring dalam jumlah banyak dan langsung mengikat tangan Azazel.

"Oh, mau bunuh diri bersama huh?" ucap Azazel merasa ikatan itu cukup kuat sekali dan mengerti tehknik meledakan diri seperti itu "tapi, sayangnya kau harus sendiri saja karena aku masih banyak urusan" dia memutuskan tangan kirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika Wanita itu ingin mengikat lagi, Azazel langsung menembakan tombak Cahaya tepat ke kepala Wanita alhasil karena dia adalah Iblis maka musnah seketika seperti debu yang tersapu angin.

*Wushhhhh!

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kemudian**

Setelah selesai melakukan pertarungan dan memusnahkan mantan Maou itu kini, yang tersisa dari pasukan teroris itu hanya para kroco dan anggota penyihir yang bisa dibilang tak kuat jadi orang-orang dewasa ini hanya menyerahkan pemusnahan itu kepada yang muda.

Terlebih Issei sudah selesai urusannya menyelamatkan Gasper dari sanderaan para penyihir dengan membangkitkan kekuatan Sacred Gear dengan cara menghisap darah, ditambah lagi sihir menghentikan waktu sudah nonaktif jadi semuanya bisa bergerak kembali, dan sihir pengurung yang dibuat anggota penyihir itu juga sudah musnah yah, bisa dikatan kini hanya tinggal membereskan sisa sampah.

"Grayfia, bagaimana dengan statusnya?" Sirzech bertanya ke ( **Quenn** )-nya sekaligus istrinya itu.

"Semuanya sudah kembali normal dan saat ini bala bantuan akan segera datang" jawab Grayfia dengan suara datar persis seperti seorang pelayan.

"Nampaknya yang lainnya juga sudah selesai disini" ucap Michael melihat ini sudah mendekati klimax "Gabriel, bisakah kau berhenti? biarkan Irina dan Xenovia yang mengurusnya"

"Baiklah" Gabriel menutup sayapnya dan kembali ke sisi petinggi Malaikat itu.

"Tck, si Dada besar itu tak melakukan apapun" Penemue dengan wajah kesal, entah karena apa tapi itu nampaknya ditunjukan kepada wanita tercantik di surga itu.

Sementara itu Rias mengeluarkan kekuatan ( **Power Of Destruction** ) dengan tingkatan agak kecil dan Akeno menembakan ( **Holy Lightning** ) untuk mengatasi sisa anggota penyihir itu, duo gereja bersama Yumi tengah asyik menebas mereka dan Issei hanya menembakan ( **Dragon Shot** ) seperlunya saja karena tak ada yang berbahaya.

"Ya ampun, yang namanya masa muda penuh sekali dengan jiwa semangat" komentar Azazel sambil memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya meneliti kekuatan mereka karena dia adalah seorang ilmuwan tapi tak sadar hempasan cahaya mengenai punggunggnya alhasil dia terhempas ke bawah.

*duarrrrrr!

"Astaga, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk ikut campur urusan orang lain" ucap Azazel menopang dagunya dan dia kembali normal, seolah serangan tadi hanya biasa saja "jadi, apa yang sekarang masalahmu huh? Viola?" dia menengok ke atas.

"Cukup konfrontasinya yang kau buat itu dan aku sangat bosan jika mengatasi hama gak berguna sama sekali" balas Wanita itu yang terdengar cukup kasar sekali tapi, itu jadi ciri khasnya "kenapa kau tak memberiku seseorang yang kuat untuk aku ajak tanding dan membuktikan siapa yang paling hebat"

"Hadeh, kau ini selalu saja seperti itu" Azazel tertawa sarkas "tapi, jika itu yang kau inginkan namun ada sebuah pertanyaan dimana aku mendengar kau bergabung dengan organisasi berbahaya yang disebut Khaos Brigade?"

"Apa itu Khaos Brigade?" Issei bertanya karena baru mendengar seperti itu.

"Sebuah Organisasi terlarang dan para teroris yang dikumpulkan dari penjuru negeri untuk merusak semuanya" jawab Serafall yang menanggapi ini dengan serius.

"Orang-orang kuat yang bergabung dan mengacau itu benar-benar menjengkelkan" ucap Azazel tak menunjukan wajahnya kecemasan malahan cukup santai sekali "tapi, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan untuk masuk ke Organisasi itu Viola?"

"Aku fikir mungkin engkau sudah tau itu sendiri" balas Wanita berarmor pink itu lalu dia menatap ke arah Issei "aku ingin berpetualang dan menemukan orang yang paling hebat lalu mengalahkannya dan menjadi terkuat"

"Astaga, dasar maniak sekali itu tak bagus untuk seorang wanita" ucap Azazel menghela nafas panjang "kalau kau ingin begitu, bukankah disini banyak orang-orang yang sesuai dengan kemampuanmu"

Viola menatap Issei "dan kau Hyoudou Issei, tidak mungkin aku harus memanggilmu Hakuryuukou dengan fisik manusia" dia nampaknya sangat serius sekali "ada sebuah pernyataan yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu"

 _'Dasar, Gubernur stress'_ Issei melirik kesal ke lelaki tua itu yang menunjukan wajah tak bersalah karena dia seperti di adu domba "nah, itu aku lalu apa yang kau inginkan nona?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menantangmu juga saling adu kekuatan untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat" jawab Viola dengan suara penuh keseriusan atau memang orang ini tak punya selera humor "dan juga Naga Putih yang ada di dalam tubuhmu memiliki urusan pribadi dengan milikku"

"Oke, brengsek hal menyebalkan apa lagi yang kau buat sekarang?" Issei bertanya ke Naga Putih itu dengan wajah seperti mengurek informasi.

 **(Aku tak tau tapi kekuatannya tak begitu asing sama sekali)**

"Jadi, Viola apa kau ingin bertarung dengan Hakuryuukou Hyoudou Issei?" tanya Azazel dengan seringai brengseknya "dan kau Hyoudou Issei? apakah menerima permintaannya? Jarang-jarang ada wanita cantik mengajakmu seperti itu"

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Viola

Issei dengan wajah jengkel mengacungkan jari tengah "hadeh, apa boleh dibuat ya sudah"

"Bagus"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Setelahnya**

Issei tampaknya harus terlibat dalam kekacauan ini karena memang sebelumnya sudah cukup kacau dengan adanya salah satu seorang Maou Lama yang mengganggu perjanjian perdamaian dari ketiga fraksi tapi beruntung Azazel bisa memusnahkannya.

Dan sekarang dia tampaknya sedang diadu domba dengan seorang wanita cantik tapi, memiliki selera aneh yaitu hoby bertarung dengan orang kuat entah, ini aneh tapi memang aneh biasanya para wanita jaman sekarang lebih memilih sekedar cinta atau tentang laki-laki tapi dia agak berbeda.

 **(VANISHING DRAGON : BALANCE BREAKER!)**

Issei langsung berubah wujudnya ke dalam armor naga putih karena sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengetahui dia juga memiliki seorang Sekiryuutei dalam tubuhnya bahkan seorang Maou sekalipun tak bisa mendektesinya karena dia belajar banyak dari Kuroka tentang menyembunyikan kekuatan.

"Aku sepertinya tak bisa dikasih pilihan untuk tidak" ucap Issei menghela nafas panjang "tapi, jika kau ingin bertarung maka bersiaplah"

"Hey, Issei-kun apa kau yakin dengan ini?" Akeno bertanya dengan agak khawatir mungkin dia tak tau kekuatan sesungguhnya wanita "maksudku, aku tau kau ini adalah orang kuat tapi, dia Iblis dan kau manusia bukan?"

Issei tertawa menanggapi tadi "hahahaha! yang benar saja, apa kau lupa yang terjadi dengan si wajah Hiu itu?"

"Ohhh.. yah...?" balas Akeno agak tak ingat dengan kejadian itu karena pingsan.

"Permisi tapi, apa yang dimaksud Hyoudou Issei manusia itu?" Michael bertanya dengan cukup penasaran.

"Dia tak menjadi bagian Iblis dan tak bergabung dengan Rias sebagai budak tapi, dia sangat kuat sekali meski seorang manusia saja" jawab Souna mengatur letak tata kacamatanya "sebagai seorang manusia yang memegang kekuatan sehebat itu dan tak terjadi apa-apa itu adalah hal yang langka dan sangat jarang sekali"

"Hahahahaha! mungkin adikku saja yang kurang pandai merayunya" ucap Sirzech tertawa menggoda adiknya itu.

"Dan nyatanya selalu gagal meskipun dengan berbagai cara" ucap Souna.

"Bilang saja kau ingin menjadiknnya budakmu juga" balas Riaa menjulurkan lidahnya "kau juga tertarik dengannya kan?"

"Tak ada yang salah bukan jika seorang wanita tertarik pada seseorang yang kuat hmm?" ucap Souna tersenyum yang menunjukan sebuah makna lain dari ucapannya itu "lagipula bukankah itu sebuah keberuntungan jika mempunyai Hakuryuukou di sisimu?"

"Tapi, kenyataannya bahwa kalian berdua ditolak itu cukup membuktikan kalian tidak menarik" komentar Azazel membuat Rias langsung down dengan aura gelap "cobalah sedikit lebih berani atau mungkin gunakan saja apa yang dia mau"

"Itu belum aku coba" ucap Souna dengan rona pink di pipinya mungkin sedang memikirkan hal kotor.

"Oh, itu menarik aku ingin tau bagaimana seorang manusia bisa mengalahkan seorang Iblis dengan darah keturunan seorang Maou lama?" ucap Penemue cukup tertarik.

"Kau dengar itu Viola? bukankah kau menyukai suatu tantangan" ucap Azazel melirik ke atas dimana wanita itu hanya diam saja.

"Melihat karakteristik yang akan jadi lawanku cukup aneh tapi memang luar biasa" ucap Viola bicara sambil menunjuk Issei "dan ketika lawanku hanya seorang manusia biasa memang terlihat lemah tapi aku yakin dia sudah mengetahui kekuatannya sendiri"

Issei tau wanita ini bisa dibilang bukan merendahkan malahan terlihat sangat waspada terhadap musuhnya dan orang yang berhati-hati, dia fikir wanita ini seperti Kokkabiel yang terlalu banyak bicara dengan tingkah pongah dan sombong alhasil berakhir buruk.

"Aku mulai" ucap Issei bersiap-siap.

Issei langsung terbang tapi sangat cepat sekali hingga tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang, terdengar suara besi yang bentrok dan disana kedua orang itu sudah saling beradu tinju mereka dengan efek hembusan agak kecil.

"Kau lumayan juga yah" komentar Viola menahan tinju itu dia berusaha mendorong balik.

"refleks kau bagus juga" balas Issei mengayunkan tangan kanannya dengan keras namun ditahan oleh wanita itu yang sedikit terdorong jauh.

 **"RELLFIRE HALFSHON!"**

muncul lingkaran kecil api yang membentuk seperti Cincin di belakangnya dan langsung berputar dan menembakan api kecil dengan jumlah banyak, Issei membuat sayapnya memeluk dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng tapi, itu tak berjalan dengan bagus karena perisai yang dia buat langsung retak dan membuat Issei terdorong ke bawah.

"Baiklah, giliranku sekarang" ucap Issei membungkuk

 **(SPEEDRUM REFLECTION!)**

muncul hembusan angin asap yang keluar dari kakinya, Issei langsung menghilang dan menendang wajah wanita itu tapi dia belum selesai dan kembali menghilang dan membuat Viola kebingungan mencari orang itu tapi, rupanya Issei sudah di atasnya sambil memutar badannya.

"Tsk, menyebalkan sekali" ucap Viola sangat kesal dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

tendangang berputar itu mengeluarkan gemerlap biru yang langsung menghempaskan wanita itu tadi ke bangunan meskipun tadi ditahan tapi percuma karena terlalu kuat.

"Membuat angin lalu memotong udara dengan pergesekan kaki hingga tampak seperti percikan api, ide yang bagus sekali" ucap Azazel mengamati pertarungan ini "dan dia belum mengeluarkan kekuatan Divide Divinding yang menjadi ciri khas Hakuryuukou"

"Apa kau puas sekarang nona?" ucap Issei yang nada suaranya terdengar jenuh atau ingin segera cepat berakhir.

"Belum karena aku baru pemanasan" jawab Viola "dan kau belum sepenuhnya mengeluarkan kekuatanmu"

 **"TENSION ABSORPING!"**

Viola mengepalkan tangannya dan jika dilihat lagi semua pohon yang ada di sekitar sana mengkerut dan mengering sekali seperti terbakar, dan tumpukan pohon itu mengeluarkan api ungu kecil yang banyak dan bergerak ke satu tempat.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Rias yang bukan ingin tau melainkan khawatir dengan keselamatan Issei.

"Sistem sama seperti penguapan dengan panas yang hebat hingga mengering dan membentuk seperti api" jawab Azazel "dan kau bisa lihat yang ada di atas sana"

Issei melihat semua pohon benar-benar mengering dan muncul aura ungu yang berkumpul di atas Viola hingga membentuk bola api ungu sangat besar sekali hingga nampak seperti batu meteor besar dengan ekor api, lelaki berambut coklat ini sudah mengira ini tak bagus sekali.

"Kau ingin melihat kematian? maka lihatlah sendiri dengan matamu" ucap Viola memberi glare meski tak terlihat dibalik armornya.

"sayangnya, masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang" balas Issei membentuk kedua tangannya seperti Piramida dan Sayap Sacred Gear miliknya bercahaya lalu muncul gelombang tipis.

 **(HALF DIMENTION!)**

Issei mengerutkan kedua tangannya ke arah bangunan sekolah yang perlahan menjadi kecil dan kempes seperti ban bocor lalu gelombang itu semakin besar hingga berbunyi sebuah dengungan.

"Astaga, apa kau ingin menghilangkan sekolahmu ini hah?" ucap Azazel melihat bangunan sekolah jadi kecil dan berkerut bahkan sekitarnya juga "apa kau ingin mengurung kita seperti Burung beo?"

"Ini kalau tak salah tehknik pengekang ruang dan waktu dimana setiap yang terkena ini bakal mengecil sekali hingga menghilang" Michael menjelaskan cara kerja tehknik ini "dan bisa dibilang sangat berbahaya jika tak segera menghentikannya"

"Bahkan dinding dimensi yang dibuat malah dikecilkan olehnya" ucap Gabriel menunjuk langit.

"Aku rasa itu terlalu berlebihan, jika seperti itu malahan mengenai yang lainnya" ucap Tsubaki cemas.

"Tak usah lagipula dia tau apa yang seharusnya dilakukan" balas Souna tersenyum.

tapi, dia tak sadar ( **Queen** )-nya melihat sedikit ada yang aneh dan tak biasa dengan temannya ini seolah ini bukan Souna yang dia tau, memang ada sedikit perubahan ketika gadis itu membahas Hyoudou Issei tapi, dia memilih diam dan tak bertanya lagi karena tau mustahil untuk mendapat jawaban.

Setelah Bola api itu sudah sangat membesar, Viola langsung melemparkan itu dengan tenaga penuh dan hingga seperti Meteor jatuh tapi, sebelum menyampai Issei, Bola api itu terpecah menjadi beberapa keping lagi hingga mirip Asteroid tapi buruknya menjadi besar kembali tapi bola itu malah banyak sekali.

Issei melebarkan kedua tangannya dan muncul pengurung bola transparan yang mengurung serangan itu hingga tak bisa mengenainya dan perlahan dibuat mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang dan sayapnya mulai bercahaya.

Dan di atas kepala Issei muncul bola api biru yang sangat besar sekali sebenarnya itu hasil dari tadi dia menghilangkan serangan tadi dan menjadi senjatanya untuk serangan balik, lalu seketika bola api itu memanjang seperti menembak yang tak bisa dihindari oleh wanita itu.

*Jduarrrrr!

"Argghhhh! sialan sekali!" teriak Viola merasa sakit karena serangan balik itu yang dua kali lebih besar.

"Ciri khas dari Vanishing Dragon adalah menyerap kekuatan musuh dan menjadikan itu miliknya dan membuatnya jadi dua kali lipat" ucap Azazel mengamati ini untuk sebuah penelitiannya nanti "kau seharusnya tau dengan kekuatan musuh yang bakal dilawan nanti"

Viola sangat kesal dan jengkel sekali, bagaimana bisa dia dipermalukan oleh manusia seperti ini, naluri darah Iblis Maou lama bangkit dan mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menekan sekali seperti uap mendidih dan itu cukup bagi orang lain down jika merasakannya.

Issei merasakan ini tak bagus karena wanita marah cukup merepotkan tapi, dia sadar sesuatu ketika melihat ke atas ada bola orb ungu langsung terjun ke bawah dan dia menahan itu sambil berusaha membuangnya tapi itu sangat besar hingga akhirnya sang Hakuryuukou terjun ke bawah sangat keras.

*Duarrrrrr!

Issei langsung bangkit terbang lagi dan muncul seperti dua slot machine dari pundaknya, dan keluar percikan bola yang mulai besar lagi.

 **(VANISH DRAGON BLASTER!)**

Issei langsung menembakan laser biru panjang tapi Viola hanya memiringkan badan menghindar dan serangan itu lewat begitu saja tapi, dia tak sadar bahwa laser tadi langsung kembali berbelok dan langsung menghantam telak wanita itu.

*Blastttttttt!

Viola langsung bangun lagi sebelum jatuh ke bawah tapi, Issei terbang cepat dan langsung meninju ke bagian wajah tapi dia belum selesai dan kembali memegang kepalanya lalu menyeret ke tanah dengan cukup keras lalu melemparnya seperti sebuah sampah.

"Kau memang wanita yang hebat dan cantik tapi, tingkahmu cukup menyebalkan juga" komentar Issei yang disaat seperti ini malah menggoda musuhnya tapi wanita itu tak berefek dengan pujian tadi.

"Ho? mau menambah koleksi haremmu lagi?" Azazel menyeringai melihat itu dan mengabaikan jari tengah dari Issei.

Muncul lingkaran sihir besar dari atas langit dan langsung menembakan pilar api besar yang mengarah tepat ke Issei tapi itu nampaknya itu bukan ide bagus.

 **(DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!)**

sesuai dengan kekuatannya yang dimana serangan itu langsung diserap begitu saja dan menghilang tanpa sebab.

"Sial, aku tak bisa kalah begitu saja" ucap Viola memegang dadanya yang sakit dan dia berniat menggunakan kekuatan itu meski resikonya besar tapi, dia yang terpenting mengalahkannya 'aku nampaknya tak punya pilihan lain'

 **"Jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri, yang ada merusak dan melukai tubuhmu sendiri"**

'Tidak, aku memang harus melakukan ini untuk membuktikan kepada orang itu!'

 **"Tolong bersabar tapi, biarkan aku bicara dengan Albion sebentar"**

Dan mata wanita itu berubah menjadi ungu seperti sedang dikendalikan.

 **"Albion, kau dengar aku? apa kau sudah lupa? atau sekedar pura-pura ingat dengan janji yang kau buat?"**

 **(Jadi, itu kau? Verona? pantas saja kekuatan ini tak asing jadi, kau terkurung dalam Sacred Gear juga? Huh?)**

 **"Berisik kau brengsek! ini semua jelas salahmu yang membuat janji tanpa kau tepati!"**

 **(Ermm! Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sebenarnya banyak hal yang sudah terjadi setelah itu dan ceritanya cukup panjang)**

 **"Diam! Aku malas mendengar alasan absurd itu dan semuanya salah kau menyebabkan aku depresi ini"**

 **(Ya, sudah akhiri dulu karena waktuku sudah habis)**

 **"Hey! Tungg-"**

Dan kedua orang itu kembali normal lagi, sementara yang lainnya cukup kebingungan karena melihat pertikaian dua naga beda gender itu yang lebih mirip seperti pasangan suami istri yang bertengkar saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Ohhh, itu pemandangan yang cukup langka sekali" ucap Michael dengan senyum seperti biasa "bisa melihat kedua Naga saling bertengkar dan mirip seperti manusia"

"Yah, itu sangat lucu sekali" ucap Serafall berteriak ceria dan di sampingnya Souna menutup malu karena tingkah kekanakannya itu.

"Mereka bisa menjadi duo hebat nanti di masa depan" ucap Azazel yang tersenyum grin karena melihat potensi besar dari kedua anak ini yang bakal menjadi hebat.

"Ini mengingatkan aku waktu masih muda dengan istriku" ucap Sirzech tertawa dan mengabaikan tatapan dingin dari istrinya itu "itu benar kan Gray-owwwww! sakittttt!" dia merasa nyeri karena tangannya dicubit dengan keras.

"Sirzech-Sama, aku mohon tolong jaga sikap karena anda ini seorang Maou" ucap Grayfia dengan suara datar seperti seorang Maid meski dalam hati cukup jengkel karena tingkah menyebalkan suaminya itu yang tak mau berubah sikap.

*Crashhhh!

Dan tak lama muncul seseorang dari atas langit dan menghancurkan dinding dimensi buatan itu lalu semuanya kembali normal, dan orang itu berambut pendek coklat, dengan pakaian ala china jaman dahulu dan mirip seperti di televisi dan sebuah tongkat panjang.

"Bikou, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Viola yang melihat kawannya datang secara tak terduga.

"Aku datang kesini, karena ada panggilan untuk menjemputmu" jawab lelaki itu.

"Jadi, misi itu sekarang huh? baiklah" balas Viola menurut dan nampaknya dia tak punya pilihan lain untuk mengikuti perintah ini dan menunda pertarungan yang mulai menarik "nampaknya sekarang bukan hari keberuntungan diriku tapi, ini belum berakhir"

"Oiii! siapa kau?" tanya Issei kepada lelaki itu yang seenaknya datang tiba-tiba.

"Ohh, namaku Bikou generasi ketiga Sun Wukong dari keturunan Son Goku" jawab lelaki itu "dan suatu kehormatan bisa berkenalan dengan seorang Kaisar Naga Putih"

Issei sudah menduga karena dilihat dari karakteristik yang easy going, ramah, seenaknya saja, dan sangat santai sekali bahkan agak mirip seperti Kera jika sifatnya seperti itu ditambah lagi tongkat panjangnya.

"Jadi, ini isi anggota dari Khaos Brigade huh?" ucap Azazel "jadi mereka mengumpulkan orang-orang gila semua hadehhhh! ini cukup mengerikan sekali"

"Maaf mengganggu tapi hari ini berakhir" Bikou memutar tongkatnya dan bersiap menghilang "oh, juga Naga Bokong sebaiknya kau urus dan perhatikan juga si Oppai besar liar dengan pantat sexy itu karena, dia cukup kesepian jika tak diperhatikan" dia tersenyum grin.

Issei tau apa yang lelaki maksud itu dan mengabaikan bagian mesum tadi lalu bagaimana dia tau orang ini tentang Kuroka? dan apa hubungannya?memang saat ini dia kurang memperhatikan wanita itu karena Kuroka memang sudah jarang pulang dan dia tak tau alasannya kenapa meski status kriminalnya sudah dicabut tapi dia memilih diam

"Selamat tinggal Hyoudou Issei, aku harap kita bisa melanjutkan tanding ulang nanti" ucap Viola yang mulai menghilang bersama Bikou "jadi, jika hari itu tiba semoga kau semakin kuat karena aku kesal dengan orang lemah" dan akhirnya menghilang.

Issei melepaskan armor miliknya agak lelah "hufft, benar-benar merepotkan dengan tenaga seperti ini dan cepat kehabisan tenaga" dia merasakan kepalanya meniduri objek bantal yang lembut dan dia cukup menyukai itu.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik" ucap Rias memeluk erat kepala Issei ke Dadanya.

"Jadi sekarang selesai?" Xenovia bertanya.

"Aku rasa iya" jawab Yumi.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Setelah Kejadian Panjang**

Semuanya sudah kembali normal setelah pertarungan kedua Naga itu yang cukup menarik sekali dan bala bantuan dari ketiga kubu sudah pada datang membersihkan semua kekacauan yang terjadi ini dan lagi apapun yang terjadi disini dihilangkan agar tak ada kekacauan bagi orang awam.

"Tampaknya semuanya sudah selesai disini" ucap Michael "jadi, aku rasa perjanjian ini akan tetap terus berjalan sebagaimana dengan mestinya"

"Benar, perdamaian itu memang indah" ucap Serafall berkedip

"Ini semua berkat mereka anak-anak muda" ucap Sirzech melihat Issei yang dikeliling para gadis dengan wajah khawatir "aku fikir nanti ke depannya tak begitu buruk"

"Ya ampun, aku mungkin setelah ini berendam di pemandian sambil minum sake" ucap Azazel menghela nafas lelah "yah, mungkin meneliti lebih dalam lagi ciptaanku yang baru setengah jadi"

Issei datang menghampiri pemimpin Malaikat "anu, permisi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan anda"

Michael tersenyum dengan penuh kehangatan "oh, ya aku hampir saja lupa dengan itu jika kau mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya"

"Aku ingin tau kenapa Asia dan Xenovia tak bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan padahal dulu mereka adalah pengikut setia-Nya?" Issei bertanya kepada Malaikat itu karena merasa kasihan pada kedua temannya yang selalu Migrain ketika berdoa "tidak bisakah? memberi pengecualian khusus? karena mereka bukan tanpa alasan menjadi Iblis?"

"Itu sudah ketentuan Sistem yang ada disana dan tak bisa diganggu gugat" jawab Michael yang wajahnya tak menunjukan kemarahan malahan terkesan ramah "apalagi itu hal yang sangat mustahil sekali bagi Iblis untuk meminta dan berdoa kepada Tuhan"

"Tapi, tidak bisakah kau memberi keringanan? atau sedikit pengecualian bagi mereka saja?" ucap Issei tau tentang ini tapi, dia merasa kasihan karena mereka berdua selalu banyak berharap kepada-Nya meski sudah jadi Iblis bisa dibilang naluri ketuhanan mereka masih tetap melekat "mereka meski bukan bagian dari-Nya tapi tetap saja mereka selalu percaya dan terus berdoa meski statusnya seperti itu"

"Jadi, begitu rupanya mungkin aku akan dipertimbangkan lagi" ucap Michael mengepakkan sayapnya mungkin sudah bersiap pergi "dan aku rasa harus sedikit merubah dan mendaur ulang sistem yang ada sekarang" dia langsung menghilang.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Hakuryuukou" ucap Gabriel mengedipkan matanya dan menghilang bersama anggota Malaikat yang lainnya.

Azazel memegang pundaknya dengan grin tersembunyi "hmmnn, baru sekali pertemuan sudah mendapat ketertarikan darinya, mungkin setelah ini bakal seru dan aku bangga jadi gurumu" dia terkesan karena sangat langka sekali wanita tercantik di surga bertingkah seperti itu.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan juga aku jadi muridmu?" Issei sweatdrop dan dia berjalan menjauh dari orang stres itu

Xenovia mendengar obrolan tadi dan bicara "kau tau, seharusnya tak melakukan itu lagipula aku tak keberatan jika seperti ini" dia tersenyum hangat.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena tidak akan Migrain lagi daripada berbicara seperti itu" balas Issei memutar bola matanya dengan acuh "baiklah, kita akan bertemu di klub nanti" dia setelah ini akan mencari Kuroka.

"Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya" ucap Serafall yang akhirnya kembali sikapnya seperti kekanakan ketika di samping adiknya "Nee! Sou-Tan, bolehkah aku tinggal disini? karena kota ini cukup banyak hal yang membuat onee-samamu ini tertarik"

"Gak" jawab Souna singkat dan menyakitkan sekali.

"Mouuu! Sou-Tan! gak asik sekali!" ucap Serafall cemberut dengan menggembungkan pipinya dan itu terlihat cukup lucu sekali.

"Baiklah aku juga pergi kembali ke Grigori" ucap Penemue terbang menghilang.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sirzech bertanya kepada Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin minum sake sambil main game" jawab Azazel mengangkat kedua bahunya "lagipula aku tak terlalu suka keributan dan perang seperti itu karena merepotkan" dia berjalan pergi sambil menyuruh anak buahnya untuk pergi juga.

"Aku rasa setelah ini bakal mandi" ucap Issei melihat tubuhnya kotor dan ada beberapa luka.

"Ara! Ara! Ara! Jika kau tak keberatan mungkin aku akan mengusap punggunggmu dengan dadaku" ucap Akeno dengan senyuman menggoda sambil menonjolkan dadanya itu.

"Oke, Akeno berhenti disana" ucap Rias menutup matanya karena kesal.

"Oh, ada yang cemburu rupanya? kenapa tak bersama saja"

"Jangan yang bicara aneh-aneh seperti itu"

"Muuuuuu! kalian berdua curang!"

"Oh, bagus sekali"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Taman**

"Kau ada disini rupanya"

"Aku rasa ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu di tempat ini"

Setelah rapat pertemuan tiga kubu selesai dan semuanya kembali ke rumah dan pulang karena kelelahan setelah serangan anggota teroris Khaos Brigade tapi, Issei belum kembali karena harus mencari Nekomata itu dan dia sudah hafal karena biasanya dia sering kesini.

"Kau tau mungkin ini agak dadakan tapi, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu" ucap Issei dengan nada serius lalu teringat Bikou berbicara sesuatu meski tak langsung tapi dia tau maksudnya.

Wanita berambut hitam itu menghela nafas cukup dalam "aku rasa memang ini saatnya, kita saling jujur satu sama lain dan tak ada yang ditutupi" dia sedikit merasa bersalah padahal Issei sudah jujur kepadanya.

"Jadi...?" ucap Issei menggantung karena dia ingin tau sesungguhnya.

"Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan status kriminalku dihilangkan sebenarnya aku anggota Khaos Brigade" jawab Kuroka menutup matanya dan bersiap dengan kemungkinan buruk terjadi "dan maafkan aku menutupi semua ini darimu bukan, maksudku untuk bohong tapi aku takut kau membenciku"

Issei hanya diam membisu dan sekarang semuanya sudah jelas alasan Bikou mengetahui tentang Kuroka, dia melihat wanita itu yang tampak agak takut mungkin karena dia sudah bohong.

Kuroka merasa bersalah sama sekali, padahal Issei sudah banyak membantunya dan sudah sangat jujur sekali tentang kekuatannya memiliki Dua Naga dalam tubuhnya sedangkan dia? malahan banyak mentutupi segala hal yang dia sembunyikan tapi, butuh waktu yang pas.

Issei hanya tersenyum dan masuk mode Balance Breaker tapi versi Draig, dia lalu berjalan menghampiri wanita Nekomata itu lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali.

"Kita semua memang memiliki rahasia masing-masing" ucap Issei tersenyum dibalik kostum armornya sambil mengelus rambutnya "tapi semuanya sudah nampak impas karena sudah jujur tapi, kau sedikit telat dan cukup membuatku jengekel karena menghilang tanpa izin"

"Maaf..." Kuroka berlinang air mata lalu memeluknya cukup erat "kau ini memang bodoh, kita sama-sama berbohong dan yang lain masih belum mengetahuinya?"

"Belum" jawab Issei, mungkin yang Kuroka maksud adalah Sekiryuutei yang saat ini masih belum diketahui banyak orang "tapi, aku harus tetap menghukummu sebagai majikan karena sudah pergi tanpa izin" dia memasang senyum bejat seorang penjahat.

Kuroka memasang senyum menggoda sambil menarik tali obi kimono "Nya! master, kau akan menghukumku dengan cara apa? kasar? lembut? atau keduanya?" kedua telinganya berkedut dan ekornya bergerak kesana kesini dan wajahnya memerah seperti ada sesuatu "saat, ini aku sedang dalam masa panas?"

"Dasar kucing liar"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cutttt akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga dan berakhir dengan damai sekali bahkan, saya sendiri juga puas dengan ini meski agak kacau juga lel.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	16. Chapter 16

**Halo! Home sweet alabama bagi kalian semua wkwkwk hanya beberapa orang yang tau apa maksud dari kata-kata itu dan juga kita masih tetap update seperti biasa meskipun sekarang sudah inkonsisten sama sekali karena harus banyak kerja dan sebentar lagi bakal mau lebaran yah, meski menyisakan 3 minggu lagi tapi bodo amat sih btw kalau ada tulisan aku yang bagian mesum tolong loncatin ajah lagipula udah aku peringatin dari awal so itu adalah pilihan meski yah begitu deh ngomong-ngomong soal itu aku berharap ini anime ada S5 karena cukup mengejutkan dari anime sekelas ecchi bisa dapat lebih dari S2 karena biasanya dengan genre ini paling mentok S2 tapi yah mungkin tehknik pemasaran juga.**

 **P.s : ngomong-ngomong soal anime summer ini mungkin ada dua saja yang menarik perhatian saya dan sisanya gak minat sekali yah, mungkin juga karena selera setiap orang berbeda tapi unik.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Hyoudou House**

*Huamzzzzzz!

Seorang yang bernama Hyoudou Issei membuka matanya setelah merasa hari ini sudah pagi dan melihat sekitar dimana dirinya sekarang berbaring di atas kasur dan yang terpentingnya bisa membuat siapapun laki-laki iri melihatnya dan ingin seperti dia sekarang.

Ketika terbangun dia sudah dikeliling wanita cantik yang tengah tertidur juga tapi, yang terpenting dari itu kondisi mereka telanjang dan tentu saja laki-laki normal pada umumnya aka merasa iri sekali terutama kedua temannya yang mesum itu jadi akan sangat gawat.

 _'Aku beruntung sekali huh?'_ Issei sulit mempercayai seperti ini bakal terjadi dan ini semua berkat kekuatan superanatural jika saja dia tak bertemu Ophis mungkin itu tak masalah karena dia cukup dekat dengan perempuan jadi dengan mudah jika punya pacar tapi, sekarang sudah lain cerita.

Raynare di samping kanan, Kalawarner di samping kiri, dan terakhir Kuroka berada di atasnya dalam keadaan telanjang dan menunjukan betapa bajingan yang beruntung sekali dia. untuk soal ini dia tak naif atau munafik bahwa tertarik dengan tubuh wanita karena itu hal normal bagi laki-laki ditambah dia masih remaja dan parahnya hormon Naga yang ada di dalam memaksanya untuk terus seperti itu ibarat mendominasi.

Tapi, itu bukan masalah untuknya lagipula hidup seperti ini memang tak buruk dan juga di sangat menikmati ini sebagai seorang lelaki dia mengamati tubuh mereka memang bagus sekali dengan pinggul yang ramping dan bokong berisi, lalu yang terpenting ukuran bentuk Dada yang besar dan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya itu mustahil sekali untuk menahan hasrat nafsu seksual mereka jadi dia cukup beruntung.

Issei melihat Raynare tidur nyaman sekali dan tak bisa memungkiri bahwa pandangannya ditunjukan ke bagian bola bulat itu, lalu terbesit di otaknya untuk melakukan itu sambil nafsu mulai mengambil alih toh, mereka tak mempermasalahkan itu malahan membiarkannya.

Issei menekan tombol pink itu secara perlahan hingga ke dalam dan terdengar suara erangan darinya tapi matanya masih terlelap dalam tidur dan sebagai laki-laki dia ingin melanjutkannya.

 _'Baiklah kita lakukan lagi'_ batin Issei yang menggerakan satu tangannya dan menulusuri ke bawah melewati perutnya yang langsing hingga menemui targetnya.

Dia merasa wanita ini masih mengenakan dalaman tapi hanya bagian depan saja yang tertutupi lalu dia mulai menggosok itu dengan dua jarinya dan terdengar suara erangan nafas darinya. maklum saja siapapun wanita yang bagian itu disentuh akan bereaksi.

Setelah menggosok beberapa menit jari Issei bergerak langsung ke dalam CD-nya dan kembali memijat itu kali ini dengan ritme dan suara erangan Raynare makin besar tapi, Issei tak peduli karena nafsu yang menguasainya lagipula semua wanita di tempatnya memang menggoda.

Issei merasakan jarinya mulai menghangat setelah memijat bagian itu dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah lubang dan memasukannya ke dalam lalu langsung mengurek dengan gerakan cepat.

Raynare yang sedari tadi tidur merasa tubuhnya sedikit hangat dan terasa enak, lalu seketika matanya langsung terbuka ketika ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam miliknya dan melihat pacarnya sedang memainkan tubuhnya yah, wajar saja jika dia bereaksi.

"Ise-kun apa yang kau-Hmmmmpppp!" Raynare ingin bertanya tapi tak sempat karena jari Issei langsung masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengurek semuanya.

Raynare hanya pasrah menerima rasa nikmat itu semua, mulutnya mengeluarkan suara desahan karena jari Issei memainkan mulut dalamnya sambil terus memasukan jarinya ke bagian intimnya.

Issei melihat wanita itu menggoyangkan kedua pahanya sendiri dan mungkin itu terasa geli tapi dia tak peduli dan sudah terlanjur jauh, tangan kanannya tetap mengurek mulutnya agar tak bersuara lebih keras lagi.

Raynare mengeluarkan suara desahan kecil dan mulai merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas dan mendekati puncaknya selagi itu mulutnya terus mengemut jarinya dan menjilati itu dengan lidah seperti mengemut itu.

"Hmppppphhhmmm!"

Raynare ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa karena setelah itu dia melepaskan rasa yang tadi tertahan dan terasa enak sekali lalu setelah itu dia hanya berbaring disana dengan helaan nafas berat.

Issei merasa jarinya basah dan seperti sebuah semburan cairan lalu dia keluarkan "hmmm, lengket dan basah" dia melihat jarinya basah dan menjilati itu "hmmmm! lezat sekali"

"Idiot!" ucap Raynare dengan blush berat malu di wajahnya dan tubuhnya sudah panas karena sentuhan awal tadi. "lain kali jika kau ingin melakukannya, katakan lebih dulu dong!"

"Nah, aku ingin sesuatu kejutan" ucap Issei dengan grin tak bersalah sekali "lagipula kau ini milikku jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun" dia langsung mengunci mulut wanita itu dan terdengar suara erangan.

"Yeah..." ucap Raynare mengalihkan pandangannya "tapi, kau curang dan kenapa cuman aku saja?!"

"Nah, ini baru kau saja" ucap Issei yang membalikan badanya ke wanita berambut biru gelap yang masih tertidur "sekarang giliranmu untuk bangun"

Pandangan Issei beralih ke bawah pada bagian dadanya lalu kedua tangannya memegang objek lembut itu dan mulai meremas-remas secara perlahan dan sama seperti Raynare terdengar suara erangan kecil dari wanita ini.

Issei terus meremas itu dan ukurannya juga besar tapi milik wanita ini agak lebih besar daripada Raynare namun tetap saja sangat kenyal sehingga kedua tangannya tak bisa berhenti untuk memainkan bola yang selalu memantul itu.

Setelah itu jari Issei mulai memainkannya dan memutarnya sambil terus memberi remasan lalu tak lama mulutnya langsung menempel pada bola pink kecil itu dan menghisapnya seperti bayi dan terdengar desahan kecil dari wanita itu.

Issei berfikir memang tak ada yang lebih baik selain Dada wanita lagipula mereka semua besar dan sangat cocok sebagai bantal tidur kedua, selagi itu dia terus menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan suara dan desahan terus keluar dari datenshi itu.

Issei melepas objek pink itu dari mulutnya dan kemudian langsung memasukan itu kembali ke dalam mulutnya tapi kali ini puting kanannya dia gigit keras dan bagian kiri dia pencet kencang lalu menariknya seperti karet.

"Uggh!"

Kalawarner sedikit meronta agak sakit dan membuka matanya lalu melihat lelaki itu sibuk dengan tubuhnya "hmmm! kau tau ini ahh- cara membangunkan seseorang uhhh?!" dia sedikit menikmati meski agak sakit karena Issei menariknya dengan keras dan yang dia lakukan hanya merangkul kepalanya lalu membenamkannya ke belahan dada.

Issei melepaskan kepalanya dari bantalan itu "hufft, tak buruk juga tapi yah aku hanya ingin membangunkan kau saja" dia sangat menikmati ini.

"Tapi, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat milikku sakit dan keras" ucap Kalawarner yang menunjukkan miliknya sudah memerah karena terus dimainkan oleh Issei.

"Nah itu bisa dilakukan nanti" balas Issei memberikan ciuman penuh hasrat dan setelah itu dia lepaskan "dan sekarang tinggal yang terakhir" dia melihat Nekomata itu yang menggeliat di tubuhnya sambil menggerakan ekor dan sangat mirip seperti kucing.

Tapi Issei tau bahwa Kuroka agak sulit dibanguni dengan cara biasa makanya dia menggunakan cara lain dengan cara menarik ekornya sekeras mungkin sambil melayangkan telapak tangan ke pantatnya hingga bersuara.

"Nyauuu!"

Mata emasnya menatap ke depan dengan senyum "gak adil sekali Nya! kau membangunkanku seperti itu sedangkan yang lain sudah mendapat perlakuan spesial" dia menggeliat seperti Kucing di tubuhnya.

"Kau sedari tadi sudah bangun?" ucap Issei tak percaya mendengar.

"Nyahahahah! kau terlalu lengah" Kuroka tertawa tak bersalah "baiklah, lupakan soal itu kita lakukan lagi sekarang" dia duduk di atas Issei dan menunjukan kelebihan tubuhnya lalu jarinya bergerak ke boxer dan siap untuk membukakan itu, yang nyatanya sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Ide yang bagus" Kalawarner dengan grin penuh nafsu dan sudah lama dia tak merasakan itu.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Issei ingin protes tapi nampaknya mustahil untuk dituruti hingga terdengar suara yang menunjukan tak ramah tiba.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?!"

Disana ada seorang gadis berambut merah dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat sama sekali dan tampak meremas bantal dengan seorang gadis pirang wajah polos dan gadis berambut hitam kuncir panjang.

"Oh, hai kalian sudah bangun rupanya" ucap Issei menyapanya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Auhhhh! kalian semua benar-benar curang!" teriak Asia yang merasa selalu kalah langkah dari yang lainnya.

"Ara, ara Issei-kun sungguh liar" ucap Akeno menutup mulutnya sama sekali.

"Aku mungkin memberikan kalian sedikit toleransi untuk memperbolehkan tinggal disini" ucap Rias dengan wajah kesal atau cemburu sepertinya itu yang terlihat "tapi, jika kalian sudah berlebihan seperti ini maka tak bisa diterima" dia melemparkan bantal.

Kuroka menahannya dengan mudah "nya! nya! dasar Ruin princess jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan begitu mentang-mentang kau adik dari Raja Iblis" dia terlihat sangat santai sekali "aku yang lebih dulu pertama milik Issei jadi yang nomor empat harus mengalah" dia lempar balik

Tapi sayangnya bantal itu mengenai wajah Akeno "aduh, ini kelewatan namanya jika tak dibalas lagi" dia tetap senyum tapi percikan kilat di tangannya menunjukan makna lain.

"Kemarilah setengah gagak!".

" dasar kucing sampah!"

"Duhhh! kalian ini!" ucap Rias terlihat jengkel sekali dengan keributan itu "jangan pernah buat masalah di rumah ini yang baru saja direnovasi!" dia akhirnya ikutan dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Kalian ini bisa santai sedikit kenapa?" ucap Issei berniat menenangkan mereka tapi tak didengar tapi kata-kata Rias tadi ada yang sedikit janggal "tunggu, apa maksudnya Renovasi"

Issei melihat sekeliling dan tersadar bahwa ukuran kasurnya sangat besar sekali hingga muat beberapa orang dan kondisi kamarnnya bisa dibilang luas sekali dengan keramik marmer warna hitam, dan lampu gantung yang besar, dan atap-atap yang penuh motif corak bermakna dan ini lebih mirip kamar seorang pangeran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib**

Issei sekarang berada si klub dan ngomong-ngomong soal klub sekarang adalah musim panas dimana sekolahnya sudah akan libur pada saat besok dan dipastikan tak ada lagi pembelajaran, kebanyakan murid-murid menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas di pantai.

Untuk Issei sendiri sudah ada rencana tapi baru perencanaan karena kedua temannya yang mengajaknya ke Pantai meskipun begitu tujuan mereka sudah menyimpang tapi Issei belum menyetujui itu karena ada sebuah tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi.

Dan bicara soal liburan Issei sangat terkejut bahwa rumahnya sudah direnovasi dengan ukuran yang sangat besar dan juga mewah seperti rumah bangsawan, tapi yang lebih parah lagi rumah itu dikerjakan dalam semalaman oleh anak buah suruhannya Ayah Rias dan hal seperti itu wajar karena mereka adalah Iblis.

Dan dia sempat berfikir bagaimana nasib tetangga sebelah karena rumah sebesar itu perlu lahan tambahan, tapi Rias sudah bilang bahwa menggantinya dengan yang layak. namun anehnya kedua orang tuanya tak merasa curiga atau aneh malahan dengan senang hati menerima pemberian itu, tapi tak masalah asal mereka tak tau superanatural itu sudah cukup.

"Oh, iya Issei-Kun kau akan kemana pada saat liburan musim panas?" tanya Yumi melihat lelaki itu termenung duduk di jendela.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang bagus dikunjungi" jawab Issei memasang wajah berfikir "mungkin tempat yang paling cocok buat musim panas hanya pantai saja"

"Oh, pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa seperti itu" ucap Yumi tersenyum.

"Sedangkan kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Issei balik.

"Aku dan Buchou akan pergi pulang ke Dunia bawah" jawab Yumi.

Issei teringat memang Rias dan yang lainnya seorang Iblis jadi sudah wajar ke tempat itu karena rumahnya dan untuk yang lainnya karena mereka anggota keluarga Gremory jadi wajar jika diajak dan dia hanya manusia biasa, itu bukan urusannya.

"Maaf aku dan Kalawarner pergi Grigori Ise-Kun" ucap Raynare dengan wajah sedih "karena ini perintah dari Azazel-Sama lagipula kita juga ingin berlatih untuk meningkatkan kekuatan" dia merasa tak bersalah karena tak menemaninya liburan.

"Yah baiklah lakukan yang terbaik" Issei tak mempermasalahkan ini karena dia sudah biasa lagipula hal wajar jika mereka kembali ke tempat itu karena itu adalah asal mereka.

"Padahal aku berharap Issei-San bisa ikut juga" ucap Asia sangat menyayangkan ini.

Rias berjalan ke arahnya "begini Ise, sebaiknya kau juga ikut dengan kita pergi ke Dunia Bawah"

"Hah? kau serius?" Issei bertanya meyakinkan.

Rias mengangguk "tentu saja meskipun kau bukan bagian dari keluargaku tapi kau juga akan jadi pasanganku nanti lagipula Ibuku ingin mengobrol denganmu tentang ini" dia tersenyum malu-malu.

Raynare langsung menarik kepala Issei dan membenamkan ke Dadanya "tidak semudah yang kau kira rambut tomat!"

"Tidak, jika aku yang lebih dulu" balas Rias tak mau mengalah dan terjadi tarik menarik diantara mereka berdua.

Azazel masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan grin senang "aku rasa itu adalah ide yang bagus karena ada banyak hal yang harus dipelajari"

"Tunggu kenapa kau disini?" tanya Issei bingung kepada Guru baru itu.

"Waktuku sudah habis untuk sekarang" jawab Azazel.

Bicara soal Azazel tampaknya orang ini secara sukarela menjadi guru di Academy ini atas keputusan secara sepihak bahkan Rias sendiri tak mengetahui hal itu, tapi karena ini adalah perintah Sirzech maka harus menurut lagipula ini sebagai kompensasi atas perjanjian Damai Tiga Kubu.

Dan juga pemimpin Datenshi itu juga ingin meneliti tentang Senjata legenda dan Sacred Gear karena orang ini adalah ilmuwan meski sifatnya agak maniak sekali dan tak bisa ditahan.

"Yah meskipun kau sudah mengaktifkan Balance Breaker-mu, tapi pengalamanmu tentang Sacred Gear ini masih terbilang minim dan masih banyak kekurangan maka dari itu harus belajar lebih lagi" ucap Azazel menjelaskannya.

Omongan pemimpin datenshi itu ada benarnya lagipula Issei memang masih kurang tau tentang Sacred Gear legendaris ini dan tentang cara menggunakan kekuatannya hingga maksimal lalu tentang Jugernaut Drive dia sudah tau itu tapi sangat riskan menggunakannya karena kondisi tubuhnya masih manusia dan lagipula tehknik itu terlarang sekali.

"Baiklah aku rasa itu tak buruk" ucap Issei setuju dan dia perlu belajar banyak lagi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Perjalanan Ke Dunia Bawah**

Issei dan yang lainnya kini sudah berada disebuah kendaraan yang mirip dengan kereta dan melakukan perjalanan ke dunia bawah atau ke tempat tinggal Rias bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah perjalanan panjang dan melintasi tempat yang memiliki waktu beda dengan Dunia Manusia.

Pandangan matanya ke arah jendela dan hanya terlihat seperti Dunia hampa tanpa apapun, gambaran seperti ini lebih mirip disebuah anime yang menggunakan alat untuk perjalanan waktu apalagi bentuk kereta yang sama, tapi ngomong-ngomong soal itu Gasper masih belum sembuh dari penyakit no life-nya.

"Ayolah, Gasper keluar dari situ lagipula disini hanya ada kita" ucap Issei menatap kouhainya.

"Aku tak mau itu sangat menakutkan!" balas Gasper berteriak dan terdengar menyedihkan sekali.

"Kau tau Issei-Kun kita diperbolehkan kesini karena atas dasar izin dari Buchou" ucap Yumi yang duduk di sampingnya "jika kita tak memiliki akses izin maka dianggap penyusup"

Memang benar bahwa kebanyakan para Iblis meniru apa yang ada di dunia manusia lagipula ini wilayah mereka jadi hal wajar jika keamanan sangat ditingkatkan apalagi ketika situasi gencatan senjata, lagipula memasuki wilayah asing tanpa izin memang ilegal dan akan menimbulkan sedikit konflik.

"Yah, aku sudah tak terkejut dengan itu" ucap Issei tak peduli lagipula dia kesini karena diajak.

"Ngomong-ngomong Issei-Kun maukah nanti berlatih denganku?" ucap Yumi dengan mata intens sekali ke Issei.

"Tunggu kenapa harus aku?!" Issei sendiri memasang wajah bingung "lagipula aku tak terlalu handal bermain pedang maka dari itu kenapa kau tak berlatih dengan Xenovia saja?"

Yumi menggeleng "aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana rasanya berlatih dengan laki-laki lagipula aku ingin mengetes sejauh apa perkembangan kekuatanku" tanpa sadar dia sudah memegang tangan Issei.

"Ara! Ara! Yumi-chan terlalu berani" ucap Akeno dengan tangan menutup mulut sementara Rias tampak kesal sekali

Issei memilih mengabaikannya dan menjawab "baiklah tapi jika kita punya waktu kosong"

"Tentu" balas Yumi tersenyum senang dan tak lama suara terdengar.

"Yo, Hyoudou kau ada disini?"

Issei berbalik "oh, Saji rupanya kau ada disini juga?" disana dia bersama Wakil dan Ketua Osis tapi dia kurang akrab karena minimnya pendekat.

"Yah, aku ini bagian keluarga Kaichou jadi wajar saja jika diajak kesini selama liburan musim panas" jawab Saji melipat tangannya "jadi, apa kau diajak juga oleh Rias-senpai?"

"Yah, aku gak ada pilihan lain daripada suntuk di rumah" jawab Issei tertawa lepas.

Kalau tidak salah marga Ketua Osis adalah Sitri jadi wajar saja jika dia pulang karena sama seperti Rias gadis ini juga Iblis lagipula mereka memang jarang bergaul dengan manusia biasa karena status mereka sudah berbeda.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang sekarang Sona?" Rias bertanya ke teman masa kecilnya.

"Yah, lagipula tempat kita tak lama lagi" jawab Sona dengan senyum kecil tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Issei "tunggu, dia kau ajak juga?" setaunya Issei tak menjadi budak Rias tapi dia cukup respect karena kekuatannya sangat hebat meski cuman Manusia.

"Dia sudah banyak terlibat masalah denganku dan tak bisa dibiarkan saja" jawab Rias dengan nada sarkas dan akhirnya ketiga orang itu pergi juga.

Azazel melihat jam "yah, kalian juga harus bersiap karena sebentar lagi juga kita akan sampai"

Issei memang harus sedikit banyak belajar dan berlatih banyak tentang Sacred Gear miliknya karena yang dia punya sekarang masih belum maksimal menggunakan semua potensi kekuatannya lagipula Azazel orang pintar dan sudah berpengalaman dalam masalah ini.

"Sensei juga ikut huh?" tanya Issei masih tak percaya

"Aku tau kau kesal karena mainanmu tak diajak tapi tetap saja mereka bagian dari Grigori" ucap Azazel dengan grin yang menyinggungg sekali "lagipula aku memberikan mereka tugas dan aku yakin kau sudah puas dengan yang ada disini"

"Blrrttt! terserah" balas Issei menjulurkan lidahnnya.

Dan tak lama akhirnya Kereta sampai di tempat yang dituju terlihat dari atas sana pemandangan Hutan, Gunung, dan juga rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapi mengelilingi sebuah bangunan besar dan nampak sangat indah sekali karena terasa alami dan kehijauan.

"Oh, ini jadi Dunia Bawah? sangat bagus juga" ucap Issei yang tak bisa menahan untuk kagum melihat pemandangan ini seperti Kerajaan Jaman dahulu.

"Em, Issei memang ini benar Dunia Bawah, tapi lebih tepatnya ini adalah Daerah teritorial Keluarga Gremory" ucap Rias

Issei termenung jadi tempat sebesar dan seluas ini dimiliki oleh satu orang jadi, bisa dikatakan bakal ada hal yang seperti ini di anggota lain mungkin, tempat Saji juga sama luasnya seperti ini, tapi dia terkagum dengan tatanan kota ini yang bagus meski hanya diurus satu keluarga.

"Dan ukurannya seperti Pulau Madgaskar" ucap Akeno tertawa kecil melihat reaksi lucu Issei.

"Yah, aku juga terkejut ternyata tempat ini milik keluarga Rias" ucap Issei masih termenung dalam kagumnya.

Rias tertawa kecil "tempat ini masih belum seberapa, kau mungkin harus lihat tempat Sona"

Sudah dia duga bakal ada wilayah yang sama tapi memiliki ukuran berbeda dan Issei tak bisa membayangkan itu.

'Ya ampun'

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Mansion Gremory**

Keluarga Gremory akhirnya telah sampai di rumah bersama dengan Issei dan ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu sudah disambut pelayan yang berbaris menunggu kedatangan mereka dan juga sudah berdiri disana juga pelayan wanita cantik berambut perak sebut saja Grayfia dengan aura dingin di sekitarnya.

Issei cukup terkagum sekali dengan ukuran Mansion Kuno ini yang sangat besar sekali bahkan melebihi apa yang ada selalu di tv dengan luas halaman sebagai pekarangan yang sangat luas sekali sehingga kau sendiri bisa bermain sepakbola disana.

"Selamat Datang Rias dan keluarganya" ucap Grayfia membungkukan badan dan bertingkah seperti pelayan pada umumnya meskipun dia ini adalah seorang istri dari Raja Iblis Lucifer atau kakak ipar Rias.

"Ah, Grayfia selamat datang kembali" ucap Rias menyapa balik dengan senyum.

"Mari ikuti saya Nyonya sudah menunggu" ucap Grayfia yang tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun pantas saja dia dijuluki Ratu Dingin oleh Riser waktu itu.

Grayfia menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam dan sesuai yang diduga isi dalam Mansion ini sangat mewah tapi terkesan kuno seperti jaman dahulu dan hal seperti ini sudah tak ada di Dunia Manusia kecuali yang sudah dimuseumkan dan sangat antik sekali.

"Selamat Datang Rias-Oneesama!"

Berlari seorang bocah kecil berambut yang sama seperti Rias dengan mata yang sama seperti Grayfia dan mengenakan pakaian celana panjang biru, dengan kemeja putih, lalu dasi, dan dibalut jas merah gelap.

"Selamat datang kembali Millicas" ucap Rias mengelus rambut anak kecil itu "oh, dia ini adalah adik iparku sekaligus anak onii-sama"

"Perkenal nama saya Millicas Gremory" ucap anak kecil itu menunduk sopan.

Ah, pangeran kecil rupanya yang suatu saat nanti akan menggantikan ayahnya nanti meski umur Iblis panjang, tapi hal seperti ini wajar saja untuk jaga-jaga agar sesuatu yang diinginkan dan juga sebagai pewaris keturunan karena yang dia tau dalam sistem pemerintahan kerajaan adalah hak waris jatuh kepada anak laki-laki.

"Kawai sekali yah" ucap Asia tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, jadi seorang pangeran yah" ucap Xenovia dengan tangan di dagu "tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa ibunya?" kedua mantan Gereja ini masih belum mengetahuinya.

"Kau akan tau dengan sendirinya nanti" ucap Issei tertawa tapi melihat ekspresi Grayfia dengan telunjuk di mulut mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

Dan tak lama Millicas langsung berlari kencang ke sebuah ruangan sambil berteriak, Issei hanya tertawa meski dia seseorang pangeran dengan adab kesopanan yang sudah diajarkan kecil, tapi tetap saja dia masih seorang anak-anak.

"Rias-oneesama sudah pulang!"

"Ara? kau tak boleh berlari dan berteriak di koridor seperti itu"

Sebuah suara lembut dan sangat kalem sekali datang dari ruangan itu dan ketika masuk disana terlihat wanita sangat cantik sekali dengan aura dewasa yang sangat hebat tengah meminum secangkir teh dengan elegan seperti rupa bangsawan dan mirip sekali seperti Rias

Tapi yang sedikit yang membedakannya adalah rambut yang memiliki bentuk sama tapi hanya sebahu, warna rambut yang coklat, dan mata berwarna violet, mengenakan gaun panjang ke bawah tapi bagian bahu terbuka dan menunjukan kulit yang halus, dan kalung liontin, meski Dada milik Rias besar tapi wanita ini lebih darinya.

"Ara, Rias dan yang lainnya pulang" ucap Wanita itu berdiri dan menyambut mereka "namaku Venelana Gremory dan juga ibunya Rias"

Issei termenung dengan ucapan itu dia fikir wanita ini adalah kakaknya tapi ternyata salah, pantas saja aura keibuannya terasa sekali hanya saja wajahnya sangat cantik dan begitu muda sekali jadi pasti banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa itu adalah kakaknya dan pandangannya tak berhenti ke wanita ini.

Rias cemberut kesal dan mencubitnya "Issei aku tau ibuku Cantik tapi dia takkan terpikat olehmu tau!"

"Ngomong apaan sih!" Issei berdusta memegang kulitnya.

"Fufufu! jadi kau Hyoudou Issei, maafkan anakku yang terlalu banyak merepotkanmu" ucap Venelana tertawa kecil "lagipula sepertinya ini baru pertama kali kita berbicara seperti ini"

"Ah, itu sudah hal biasa dan tak perlu difikirkan" balas Issei tetap tenang meski masih sedikit gugup _'ya ampun wanita yang memiliki anak memang beda sekali'_ dia tetap fokus untuk tak berfikir mesum sementara waktu.

Dan memang benar Issei baru pertama kali berbicara seperti ini karena pertemuan sebelumnya dia hanya melihatnya sekilas dan fokusnya memang saat itu menyelamatkan Rias dari pernikahan paksa itu jadi tak ada waktu untuk melihat.

"Oh, tenang saja aku takkan marah dengan apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Venelana dengan mulut ditutup tangan "dan juga seharusnya ini salah kita yang terlalu memaksa kehendak dan ego diri sendiri"

"Maaf jika aku sedikit berlebihan" ucap Issei agak canggung karena waktu itu banyak kerusakan yang dia buat.

Dan juga kebanyakan orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi dan seorang bangsawan hal seperti ini bakal menjadi aib dan cacat bagi mereka karena pasti menjadi gunjingan yang sangat memalukan sekali dari orang-orang apalagi tak semua orang memiliki fikiran yang sama namun Gremory mungkin agak beda.

"Baiklah kalian harus makan sekarang biar Grayfia nanti yang antar" ucap Venelana menepuk tangan tapi dia melihat pandangan laki-laki itu ke arah mana dan seringai jahil tersungging di wajahnya lalu dia mencubit hidung Issei "astaga, kau ini laki-laki yang nakal sekali masa menatap mertuamu seperti itu" dia tersenyum tapi tak marah sama sekali.

"Bu-bukan se-seperti itu!" balas Issei panik gelagapan dan rona merah malu di wajahnya.

Muncul perempatan siku di dahi Rias yang menunjukan gadis sangat jengkel sekali "Issei, berhenti menatap ibuku seperti itu!" dia langsung menjitaknya lumayan keras.

"Aww!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Makan**

Semua Anggota Rias dan Issei berkumpul disini karena ajakan jamuan makan dari sang pemilik Rumah dan juga ada banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan termaksud hubungan Rias dan Issei.

Meja panjang yang cukup menampung banyak orang dengan beberapa makanan yang tampak lezat dan mewah sekali yang barusan diantar oleh beberapa pelayan dan Buttler dari keluarga Gremory.

"Ahhh, semuanya enak sekali disini" ucap Issei yang tergiur dengan semua makanan tapi pandangan matanya sekeliling dan melihat yang lainnya makan dengan tenang dan elegan sekali seperti ciri khas Bangsawan pada umumnya.

Bahkan Xenovia yang otaknya sama dengan otot malah bertingkah normal sekali dan jauh dari kesannya yang tomboy, sebenarnya Issei ingin melahap semua itu tapi dilihat dari gaya mereka dengan adab makan seperti itu maka akan sangat memalukan sekali tapi dia lapar dan lupa makan.

 _'Jadi orang seperti itu merepotkan sekali'_ Issei menghela nafas dan melihat sang Kouhai yang terlihat bingung "kau ini kenapa? dari tadi menatap makananmu"

"Makanannya terlalu banyak jadi bingung harus milih yang mana" jawab Gasper sangat canggung sekali dan sikap pemalunya masih belum hilang.

Ah, nampaknya kedua lelaki ini memiliki masalah mereka masing-masing dan tak tau cara mengatasinya jika saja Issei tau begini ceritanya maka lebih baik dia makan dulu di kedai ramen karena dirinya tak terbiasa jika harus makan seperti itu dan itu merepotkan.

Sang Pemilik rumah menyadari itu "ada apa Nak Hyoudou? Apa makanan ini kurang membuatmu berselera? apakah perlu buat makanan lain?"

"Ah, tidak saya masih belum lapar itu saja" jawab Issei berdusta karena terlihat tangannya memegang perut.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan reaksi orang tua anda dengan hadiah yang saya berikan?" ucap Zeoticus ingin melihat reaksinya "apakah kurang besar dan megah? apa perlu saya buat seperti Kastil?"

"Soal itu mereka sangat senang menerimanya" jawab Issei tertawa bahkan orang tuanya tak sedikit pun curiga karena waktunya sangat singkat sekali dan malahan sangat bahagia, itu menandakan mereka masih polos atau mungkin saja ini ulah Hipnotis Rias lagi tapi, entahlah tak ada yang tau.

"Tou-San Gaya budaya Jepang dengan kita itu beda sekali tau" ucap Rias membelanya.

Issei tak bisa membayangkan jika rumahnya sama seperti Kastil pasti banyak tetangga dan teman-temannya terkejut setengah mati karena jaman sekarang sudah tak ada model rumah seperti itu meskipun ada itupun hanya dibuat museum dan sekedar Objek wisata.

"Apa perlu saya bawa beberapa pelayan?" ucap Zeoticus.

Sebelum Issei menjawab Rias langsung mengintrupsi "Otou-san hal seperti itu tak baik dengan Issei karena akan mengganggunya" dia bicara dengan tegas dan menutup matanya.

Issei hanya sweatdrop mendengar itu dan dia bisa melihat ekspresi cemburu dari gadis crimson ini tapi lebih memilih mengabaikan saja.

"Dan juga Nak Hyoudou mulai sekarang kamu boleh memanggilku Ayah" ucap Zeoticus yang membuat wajah Rias seperti rambutnya.

"Aduh, sayang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk dibahas sekarang" ucap Venelana tertawa "lagipula ini rasanya masih terlalu cepat"

*Brakkk!

Rias sangat malu sekali dan tampak memerah lalu dia menggebrak meja sambil meluapkan emosi "duhhh! kalian ini kenapa sih bertingkah seenaknya, tidak bisakah lihat situasi untuk tidak bercanda sekarang dan keras kepala dalam membuat keputusan!" dia bicara sangat keras.

Mata Violet lembut itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam "seenaknya? bercanda? keras kepala dalam membuat keputusan? bukankah kami yang seharusnya bilang begitu kepadamu sebagai orang tuamu sendiri?" nada bicara Venelana terdengar beda sekali bahkan Issei saja terkejut dengan perubahan cepat itu.

"Kau ini seharusnya mikir dan berterima kasih pada kita karena keegoisanmu itu dan apa yang akan terjadi jika tak ada kita maupun Hyoudou Issei?"

"Ughhh..." Rias benar-benar mati langkah dan tak bisa menjawab.

"Dan apakah kau berfikir dengan apa yang terjadi setelah itu? tentu saja kita sebagai orang tua sangat malu sekali karena banyak orang yang datang dan sudah pasti bakal digossipkan"

"Dan keegoisanmu itu juga menimbulkan banyak dampak buruk terutama untuk kalangan Bangsawan kelas atas yang menganggap itu aib memalukan bagi keluarga Gremory dan sudah pasti juga para petinggi menjadi sorotan"

"Setidaknya sedikit saja kau harus menurut dengan kita atau berhenti bertingkah seperti gadis yang baru puber, kau ini pewaris keluarga Gremory juga dan sudah mengerti tentang adab kesopanan"

"Kau tau bagaimana kita dan juga kakakmu membereskan semua masalah ini dan menutupinya agar tak jadi menyebar? sudah jelas kita semua menahan rasa malu itu untuk apa? yang jelas untuk anaknya sendiri!"

"Tapi, apa yang balasn ibu dapat atas hasil semua kerja keras ini? begitukan caranya?"

"Kau sudah dewasa dan tau berfikir mana yang baik dan juga buruk maka sudah sepantasnya bagimu untuk bertingkah seperti layaknya Iblis kelas atas"

"Dan satu hal lagi banyak orang yang berkata waktu itu bahwa 'seorang putri egois yang meminta belas kasih untuk membatalkan perintah demi keegoisannya sendiri' dan mungkin kau biasa saja dengan itu tapi kita sudah sangat malu sekali bisa dibilang aib"

"Beruntung kakakmu itu baik jadi masalah ini tak disebar luaskan dan ibu sarankan padamu cobalah untuk lebih dewasa sedikit karena itu juga yang akan menentukan nasibmu"

Issei sudah menduga hal seperti ini bakal terjadi dan bukan tak mustahil bahwa perusuhan waktu itu tak menimbulkan banyak dampak tapi, mau bagaimana lagi dia disini juga diminta tolong oleh kakak Rias dan tak enak hati juga menolak, tapi Issei memilih diam karena ini bukan tempatnya bicara untuk masalah pribadi keluarga orang lain.

Rias tak banyak bicara langsung beranjak dari kursi dan pergi dari sana tampak wajahnya yang kesal atau malu tapi mereka membiarkannya saja agar isi kepalanya jernih, dan sementara Grayfia melihat itu hanya menghela nafas kecewa dan tak berbuat apapun.

"Maaf soal tadi Nak Hyoudou" ucap Zeoticus merasa salah dengan kebisingan tadi jadi membuat nafsu makan tak berselera.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa" balas Issei.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Latihan**

Setelah insiden di ruang makan tadi beberapa saat kemudian semuanya dipanggil Azazel dan mulai menjalankan latihan mereka masing-masing dengan cara yang sesuai untuk meningkatkan kekuatan baru dan juga kalau tidak salah akan ada permainan Rating Game, bisa jadi ini alasannya juga.

Issei dan Azazel sekarang berada di tanah luas dengan banyak bebatuan, tebing-tebing, dan hutan yang tak jauh dari situ. ini bisa dikatakan tempat yang cocok untuk latihan dengan tipe kekuatannya yang memiliki efek skala jauh dan tak menganggu.

"Um, Sensei apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Issei bertanya.

"Kita sedang menunggu seseorang partner yang cocok untuk menemani latihanmu" jawab Azazel.

"Hoho! Jadi kalian sudah sampai rupanya!"

Terdengar suara yang menggelegar hebat tapi penuh wibawa dan sangat keras sekali, Issei melihat ke langit dan matanya membelalak shock karena ada sesuatu yang besar terbang ke arah mereka jika dilihat lebih seksama lagi itu adalah seekor Naga yang akan mendarat.

Dan tepat sekali rupanya memang seekor Naga besar yang memiliki tinggi 20 meter lebih tengah berdiri dan warna merah keunguan agak gelap, tanduk kuning, dan tatapan mata yang tajam sekali. bentuk Naga ini memang sangat mirip sekali besar dan tinggi kalau soal kekuatan jangan tanya lagi.

"Nah, dia ini yang akan jadi teman sparringmu untuk menciptakan tehknik baru yang masih tersegel dalam Sacred Gear milikmu" ucap Azazel memperkenalkannya "dan nama dia adalah Raja dari segala Naga Tannin yang juga tinggal tak jauh dari sini"

 **"Jadi aku kesini karena mendapat permintaan dari Sirzech-sama untuk membantu seseorang"** ucap Tannin yang bola matanya tertuju pada Issei **"apakah bocah ini yang akan bermain denganku"**

"Tepat, aku ingin kau melatih sang Hakuryuukou ini agar kekuatan lain yang terbuka dan tak mengandalkan kekuatan yang merusak itu" jawab Azazel mengangguk.

 **"Hmmmm, Albion yah sudah lama sekali kita tak mengobrol"** ucap Tannin dengan tangan di dagu dan dapat balas dari sayap biru yang mulai bercahaya.

 **(Cukup lama sekali saking lamanya sehingga aku lupa kapan itu terakhir kali)**

 **"Hahaha! sebuah reuni yang tak bagus karena kondisimu yang sekarang sedang tersegel"** ucap Tannin tertawa mungkin terdengar baik tapi bagi seekor Naga yang tertawa seperti sebuah masalah **"jadi sekarang bocah ini adalah pemilikmu?"**

 **(Yah, seperti yang kau lihat hanya saja...)**

"Baiklah urusanku disini sudah selesai jadi aku tinggalkan dia untukmu" ucap Azazel pergi melalui lingkaran sihir.

Dan akhirnya tinggal mereka berdua saja

Issei merasa tatapan Naga itu cukup serius kepadanya dan terlihat menakutkan lalu "ada sesuatu yang aneh kah?"

 **"Tidak bukan begitu"** jawab Tannin menggeleng kepala **"hanya saja aku merasakan aura Naga di dalam tubuhmu, maksudku bukan Albion tapi ada yang lainnya"**

 **(Sudah kau tinggal jujur saja, sangat mustahil untuk bisa menyembunyikan dari seekor Naga)**

Issei terkejut dengan pernyataan tadi bahwa dia bisa mengetahui itu bahkan Albion menyuruhnya untuk jujur, memang benar Naga adalah mahluk yang hebat dan tak bisa berbohong untuk menyembunyikan aura Naga ini padahal untuk yang lainnya dia bisa menipu tapi nampaknya Naga pengecualian lain.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Sigh, percuma saja kau sembunyikan]**

Issei langsung mengeluarkan Gauntlet merah di tangan kiri dan bola hijau itu bercahaya "maaf aku sebenarnya memiliki satu Naga lagi"

Tannin cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan ini padahal yang dia terima dari Sirzech hanya satu saja **"jadi, begitu rupanya pantas kau cukup kuat tapi itu tak wajar untuk manusia seperti dirimu"** dia sendiri masih merasa aneh **"tapi, berapa lama kau bisa menyembunyikan itu?"**

"Lumayan lama" jawab Issei.

 **"Sangat bagus dan hebat juga untuk menipu yang lainnya"** ucap Tannin yang nada bicaranya sangat terkesan **"jadi Draig, selama kau disana apakah sering bertengkar"** dia bertanya yang bersifat bercanda.

 **[Percayalah aku sendiri juga heran bagaimana bisa berbagi pemilik yang sama pada Naga tua seperti dia]**

 **(Sebenarnya aku tak sudi sama sekali dengan tokek seperti dia tapi, mau bagaimana lagi)**

 **"Wuhahahaha! Terima saja mungkin ini salah satu jalan takdir kalian agar tak selalu ribut lagi"** ucap Tannin tertawa sangat keras karena itu lucu **"tapi, jujur saja aku masih sangat terkejut sekali bocah ini bisa memiliki kalian berdua dan hal cukup langka apabila seseorang memiliki Dua Sacred Gear legendaris itu"**

 **(Hahaha mungkin dia sudah diberkati)**

 **[Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?]**

 **"Aku dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja, hidup dengan damai di bawah perlindungan tuan Gremory"** jawab Tannin tapi dia teringat sesuatu **"oh, ya Draig ngomong-ngomong waktu itu Tiamat datang kesini mencarimu katanya ada sesuatu yang inginkan"**

 **[!]**

 **(Mampus kau)**

"Kenapa?!" tanya Issei yang melihat Draig bereaksi tak seperti biasanya.

 **[Bu-bukan apa-apa]**

 **"Sudah cukup bicara, karena aku kesini bukan untuk nostalgia"** ucap Tannin dengan suara menggelegar yang layakanya seperti monster **"Aku akan kerahkan semua tenaga dan takkan menahan diri jadi bersiaplah terluka!"**

 **([WEISNISHING DRAGON : BALANCE BREAKER])**

Armor Issei yang dikenakan sekarang berbeda dari biasanya bisa dikatakan perpaduan armor kedua Naga ini, dengan bagian kiri dominan warna merah lalu bagian kanan warna putih, dibagian kepala yang sedikit moncong seperti Naga, dan sepasang empat sayap berbeda di belakang punggung, dan dua ekor hitam, juga merah.

 **"Sungguh aura kekuatan yang luar biasa"** ucap Tannin terkagum dengan kekuatan maksmimal ini **"tapi, bukan berarti aku tak takut!"**

Tannin membuka mulutnya lalu menyemburkan bola api raksasa yang begitu hebat tapi, disaat yang sama Issei mengeluarkan juga orb berputar dari ujung jarinya lalu dilepaskan sehingga kedua bola itu bentrok dan membuat ledakan dahsyat.

*Duarrrr!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Setelah Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

Setelah beberapa Jam melakukan sparring yang lebih mirip seperti saling bunuh daripada latihan, kini sang tokoh utama kita berbaring di tanah dengan pakaiannya rusak dan tubuhnya luka-luka serta asap seperti sedang dipanggang dan nampaknya juga Naga Tannin tak ada, mungkin sudah kembali pulang.

"Astaga, yang benar saja bahkan dia hanya terluka sedikit" ucap Issei dengan nafas seperti asma sambil menatap langit "padahal aku sudah banyak mengeluarkan semua tenaga" dia berlatih tapi ini tak sesuai yang diperkirakan.

 **(Sudah sangat jelas fisik Naga sangat beda daripada yang lainnya)**

Ini memang benar Naga memang sangat kuat sekali bahkan seperti boss tersulit di sebuah games dan juga maupun di sebuah Manga ataupun Game Naga memang spesies yang berbahaya lagi menakutkan jadi tak heran jika jadi sebuah final boss dan kekuatan mereka di atas rata-rata.

 **[Kau cukup beruntung bisa bertahan dari dia karena batasmu itu]**

"Ah, aku benar-benar lupa dengan itu" ucap Issei yang lupa bahwa mengeluarkan dua kekuatan sekaligus cukup menyita tenaganya dan butuh ekstra jika ingin bertahan lama "daripada itu sebaiknya aku harus ciptakan sesuatu jurus baru"

"Oh, sungguh mengesankan sekali bisa bertahan dari latihan Tannin seperti itu"

Issei menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seseorang yang memiliki postur tegap tinggi, sedikit berotot dan menunjukan bahwa dia bukanlah orang biasa dengan aura kuat penuh kharisma, rambut coklat pucat agak gelap, mata warna Violet.

"Kau ini siapa?" Issei bertanya pada figure misterius ini bahkan dia tak sadar tentang kehadiran orang ini namun dibalik wajahnya yang sangat jantan dia merasa orang ini tak ada niat buruk.

"Hanya seorang pengamat tak perlu serius amat" jawab orang ini "tapi aku terkesan kau ternyata hanya manusia bisa bertahan dari pak tua Tannin dan aku seperti tak percaya itu"

"Yah... begitu" Issei tau orang ini tak menyinggung mungkin terheran.

"Baiklah semoga beruntung dengan latihanmu" ucap orang itu beranjak pergi "aku berharap kau mendapat yang lebih"

 _'Aneh?'_ batin Issei tapi dia tetap lanjut latihan meski tak ada sang pembimbing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Cuttt dan kembali kita sudah selesai namun masih tetap lanjut meski udah simpang siur tapi kita tetap seperti apa yah sudahlah.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dan heloo buat kamu sadayana bagi kalian yang ada di sini aku sebagai author kini sudah kembali lagi dengan fic gaje dan abal-abal yang laku cuman beberapa orang karena cerita yang kurang menarik dan saya mohon maklum itu karena saya membuat fic cuman untuk senang saja dan karena agak kurang puas dengan cerita ini maka saya tuangkan ide inu ke fic yang cerita yang sudah sedikit diubah beberapa alur tapi jalan cerita sesuai dengan LN atau Anime ohhh, btw masih belum ada kabar tentang anime ini untuk dapat season selanjutnya tapi yang dengar bakal ada di tahun 2020 walaupun itu entah benar atau salah tapi ini masih rumor jangan terlalu percaya.**

 **P.s : saya kefikiran untuk nyari uang tambahan dengan buat akun youtube dengan channel game dulu karena kebetulan saya punya ps2 dan mungkin ngasih beberapa walktrough juga dan game seram lainnya tapi kita lihat saja nanti.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Balai Pertemuan**

Setelah kemarin latihan beberapa jam dengan Naga besar Tannin kini beberapa hari kemudian Issei dengan anggota keluarga Gremory berada di sebuah ruangan luas,besar, dan banyak meja yang sering digunakan orang-orang di Dunia Bumi untuk melakukan pertemuan atau perkumpulan.

Di sana banyak sekali orang-orang muda dan dewasa yang berkumpul di tempat ini sudah dipastikan bahwa itu Iblis karena memang sedang berada di dunia bawah, Rias mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah pertemuan antara Iblis saja.

Dan juga sudah pasti banyak orang dari berbagai golongan dan Clan yang semuanya diwajibkan untuk ikut berkumpul karena ini memang diharuskan dengan alasan khusus dan bisa dibilang ada orang yang sama dengan Rias yang memiliki peerage juga dan berbagai macam orang yang punya kekuatan berbeda.

"Sebenarnya ini juga pertemuan untuk membahas soal rating game dan menentukan siapa Iblis muda terbaik" ucap Yumi berbisik ke lelaki itu.

Issei sedikit faham pantas saja banyak Iblis berada di sini terutama kalangan muda karena memang membahas Rating Game yang jika di dunia manusia seperti lomba catur yang dilakukan oleh orang yang menguasai ini tapi ada juga maksud lain dari Rating Game ini adalah soal politik.

Tapi kebanyakan orang-orang yang sudah dewasa ini lebih ke politik karena biasanya mereka lebih mementingkan keegoisan sendiri contohnya masalah pernikahan batal itu bisa dikatakan banyak yang mencibir hingga merendahkan martabat mereka apalagi masalah status bangsawan yang dihormati.

Tapi soal itu memusingkan karena bukan ahlinya tapi apapun itu Rating Game ini juga akan bisa menilai dan menentukan siapa yang terbaik di antara kalangan Iblis muda dan juga membahas turnamen yang akan diselenggarakan sekarang.

"Aku gak mengerti soal itu" ucap Issei menggeleng.

"Lebih mudahnya Rating Game itu mirip seperti selebriti jika kau sering memenangkan ini maka banyak orang yang mengenalimu dan semakin terkenal di seluruh dunia Iblis" jawab Yumi, Issei hanya mengangguk saja karena simplenya seperti itu tapi memang dia tak tau karena bukan ahlinya.

Issei di sini mengenakan baju merah dengan balutan Jaket hitam dan garis putih di sisi tangan lalu dibiarkan terbuka, celana panjang hitam, sepatu putih agar terlihat punya fashion meski nyatanya dia agak ogah karena terlalu ribet tapi ini yang pakaian paling simple menurutnya untuk datang ke sebuah undangan jamuan pesta.

Rias mengenakan gaun merah panjang dengan dua tali melingkar di pundak, Higheels warna merah, rambut crimson yang dikuncir, pewarna bedak, dan lipstik pink tipis yang menamnah kesan cantiknya. Akeno seperti biasanya hanya berbeda dengan pakaian kimono panjang violet dan Higheels ungu.

"Ini benar-benar luar biasa ada banyak orang di sini" ucap Xenovia menunjukan wajah kekagumannya dengan dunia ini yang seperti dunia manusia.

"A-aku ra-sa i-ini terlalu banyak o-orang" ucap Gasper dengan nada gugup karena penyakit minder di dirinya masih ada dan juga dia tak pakai topeng.

Issei tertawa menanggapi ini dan menghibur kouhainya itu "nah, anggap saja mereka tiang atau tomat untuk enak dimakan" dia tau yang namanya sifat itu sulit dirubah dalam waktu singkat _'ahhhh, aku benar-benar gak lihat Sirzech-san'_ dia biasanya sudah muncul tapi sekarang belum ada.

"Tuan Sirzech mungkin saja berada di suatu tempat sedang berbicara dengan para petinggi Iblis yang sudah datang" jawab Yumi yang selalu saja bisa menebak dengan baik.

"Astaga, mereka benar-benar terkenal yah" Issei komentar dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala karena melihat Rias dan Akeno dikerubuti oleh beberapa orang laki-laki yang dipastikan mereka adalah seorang ( **King** ) juga sama seperti Gadis Crimson itu.

"Buchou dan Akeno-san memang cantik sebelum itu juga dia memang sudah terkenal di kalangan Iblis" jawab Yumi.

Issei hanya menggangguk saja dan sudah tak heran dengan ketenaran mereka yang ada di sini bahkan di Kuoh juga mereka sudah terkenal karena body dan wajah mereka, dia teringat sebelum masuk ke sini kedua Gadis Onee-sama itu sudah disambut banyak orang terutama laki-laki jadi, seperti yang Yumi bilang bahwa Rating Game adalah Selebriti di mana bisa membuatmu terkenal tapi tergantung dari bakat dan kehebatan itu.

"Aneh, padahal kau cantik juga" ucap Issei dengan grin menggodanya.

Gadis menutup wajahnya dengan pink di pipi "ah, Issei-kun suka mengada-ngada saja" dia merasa malu dengan itu.

"Aku serius" balas Issei.

Rias kembali setelah dikerumuni banyak orang "ah, maafkan aku semuanya terlalu sibuk jadi lupa pada kalian semua" dia sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan tadi tapi apa daya tak kuasa menolak karena ini juga akan jadi penilaian di mata semua kalangan Iblis.

"Yo, Rias kau sudah sampai di sini"

Terdengar suara menggelegar penuh energi dan semua orang melihat tapi bagi Issei dia terkejut karena orang yang bicara ini adalah orang yang sama waktu dia temui pada saat latihan dengan Raja Naga Tannin dan perawakan tegap, tinggi, tubuh maskulin, mata ungu, dan rambut coklat kehitaman.

"Ah, Sairaorg kau sudah sampai di sini lebih dulu" ucap Rias bersalaman dengan lelaki itu sebagai rekan dan juga rival "ngomong-ngomong dia adalah sepupu dari Ibuku Sairaorg Bael calon kepala keluarga Bael"

Jadi sudah jelas pantas saja ciri-ciri lelaki ini sama dengan ibu Rias karena masih satu darah keluarga yang sama juga dan kalau dia melihat ke arah gadis crimson itu ciri fisiknya kebanyakan mengambil dari ayahnya Gremory dengan rambut merah, mata hijau dan berbeda dari ibunya yang warna coklat dan mata ungu.

"Oh, dan juga dia adalah Iblis muda nomor satu" ucap Rias yang masih memperkenalkan sepupunya.

Orang terkuat di antara yang lainnya jadi ini tak mengejutkan karena sewaktu bertemu pertama kali Issei bisa merasakan aura kuat hebat dan penuh tekanan sekali seolah-olah kekuatannya itu bisa mengintimidasi lawannya. Dan seingat Issei tingkatan Iblis ada tiga rendah, menengah, dan Atas.

Sebagai contoh untuk yang Iblis tingkat rendah seperti Saji, Yumi, dan Akeno jika untuk Iblis tingkat Atas seperti memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi seperti (King) atau seseorang yang jadi penerus sebuah keluarga bangsawan besar seperti Sona, Rias, dan Orang ini.

"Hahahaha kau terlalu memujaku berlebihan Rias" Sairaorg tertawa ramah seolah penampilannya yang luar biasa ini tertutupi oleh sikap terbuka ini lalu matanya melirik ke arah lelaki berambut coklat itu "ohhh, mungkin ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu Hyoudou Issei" dia menjulurkan tangan.

Issei bersalaman "yeah, senang berkenalan denganmu Sairaorg-san" dia bisa merasakan cengkraman tangan yang begitu kuat sekali dan telapak tangan yang kasar dan besar karena sering berlatih.

"Oh, tidak usah formal begitu panggil saja namaku" ucap Sairaorg dengan senyum grin "ngomong-ngomong tanganmu kasar juga, mungkin sering berlatih?"

"Yeah terkadang jika ada waktu luang" jawab Issei.

"Hmmm bagus, aku berharap jika kau berkenan sudikah sedikit sparring adu pukulan denganku kalau kau ada waktu?" ucap Sairaorg menawarkan sesuatu.

"Akan aku usahakan" balas Issei dan mungkin ada teman latihan tidak buruk juga.

"Kalau begitu mari" ucap Sairaorg menuntun mereka ke tempat yang dituju karena ruangan ini sangat luas sekali.

"Kau beruntung dapat rasa hormat darinya" ucap Yumi berbisik.

Sairaorg menuntun mereka ke tempat dituju tapi sebelum sampai sebuah batu besar melayah ke arah kelompok Gremory yang lebih tepat ke Issei dan dengan refleks sang Hakuryuukou ini mementalkan balik dengan menendang itu.

"Astaga, inilah yang aku sesalkan jika kita harus berkumpul sebelum pertemuan ini" ucap Rias memegang jidatnya sedikit mengeluh.

Issei merapihkan kerah jacketnya "oke, mungkin ini sebuah pertemuan yang damai, tenang, dan cuma perkumpulan obrolan biasa tapi entah kenapa ada batu ke arah sini?"

"Ini benar-benar gak bagus" ucap Sairaorg menghela nafas tak senang lalu berjalan ke arah sana dan diikuti beberapa orang yang sudah dipastikan Peerage miliknya.

Issei melihat di sana ada dua orang saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan wajah yang jengkel sekali dan tampaknya sedang ada perkelahian. yang satu seorang lelaki tinggi agak kurus dengan perawakan wajah seperti orang berandalan, rambut biru cerah mohawk, yang tengah berargumen dengan gadis cantik rambut pirang, mata merah, berkacamata, dan memiliki tatapan mata dingin seperti Souna.

Sairaorg meretakan jarinya "baiklah sudah cukup bagi kalian putri keluarga Agrares dan putra pengganti dari keluarga Glasyha Labolas aku peringatkan kalian untuk berhenti sekarang juga"

Laki-laki itu mendengarkannya "hahhh, kau seperti biasa bau perawan busuk, apakah semua wanita dari Agrares seperti itu?" dia berbicara tak sopan meski seorang Iblis "iyah, mungkin karena tak pernah ada laki-laki yang pernah menyentuhmu hahahaha, baiklah mungkin aku tak keberatan membukanya"

"Luar biasa, bahkan aku ingin sekali membunuhmu sekarang jika disaat seperti ini" ucap Gadis itu berwajah datar tapi nada bicaranya sangat marah sekali.

"Aku beri kalian kesempatan lagi untuk berhenti Zelphydor dan Seekavaira" ucap Sairaorg dengan nada menekan dan memberi peringatan pada mereka.

"Hah, apa? kau tak ada hak untuk ikut campur putra terbuang Bael!" lelaki bernama Zelphydor itu membentak seolah tak takut sekali dan bersiap menyerang lelaki itu.

*Duaghhhh!

Sebelum Zelphydor menyerang sebuah tinju keras menghantam wajahnya dan membuat lelaki dengan telak menghantam sebuah tembok kasar dan efek hempasan itu membuat Asia terdorong tapi beruntung ada seseorang yang menangkapnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu dengan mata tertutup dan senyum ramah.

"Iyah" balas Asia.

Issei menyeringit "uhhh, itu pasti sakit sekali"

"Sialan kau Bael!"

"Mati saja sana!"

"Dasar anak terbuang!"

"Cepat kalian bawa boss kalian dan obati dia" ucap Sairaorg dengan nada tegas dan tak terpengaruh dengan ejekan itu hingga akhirnya Peerage Zelphydor menurut "dan kau juga cepat rias lagi wajahmu karena Make up sudah luntur" dan gadis itu menurut juga.

"Itulah akibatnya jika terlalu buat masalah" ucap Rias.

 _'Dia benar-benar kuat'_ Issei bisa melihat dari cara tenaga dan kekuatan tinjuan itu.

"Yo Hyoudou!"

Issei melirik dan mengenali suara itu "ohh, kau ada di sini juga rupanya saja" dia melihat Anggota Sitri dan sang Ketua Osis Souna dengan gaun hijau tua yang terlihat manis untuknya.

"Yah, Kaichou tadi melihat keributan jadinya ke sini dan kebetulan aku melihat kau juga" ucap pemilik Sacred Gear Vritra ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa denganmu?" Issei melihat reaksi lelaki ini agak gugup berkeringat dengan kaki gemetar.

"Sial! Aku tak bisa menahan suasana ini! banyak orang-orang kuat sekali" jawab Saji penuh semangat "bahkan jika dibandingkan denganku hanya sebuah Semut kecil di antara para manusia raksasa"

"Hahahaha santai oke" Issei tertawa ringan melihat tingkah itu "anggap saja mereka itu murid-murid yang ada di Kuoh"

"Itu beda Hyoudou! mereka adalah orang-orang yang sama derajat dengan Kaichou jadi aku tak tau harus berekspresi seperti itu!" ucap Saji berteriak dengan luapan semangat karena kesempatan ini langka "dan jika seperti ini terus yang ada aku pingsan mendadak!"

"Oke, tetap keren dan tenang seperti laki-laki" ucap Issei yang berusaha membuatnya tenang "dan jangan kau buat malu majikanmu sendiri dihadapan banyak orang dengan tingkah kampungan itu"

Saji tersadar dan kembali normal "ohh, ya kau benar juga" dia tak ingin terkena hukuman itu dari Kaichou karena mengerikan "tapi, ngomong-ngomong Hyoudou yang aku dengar dari kabar burung bahwa kau sudah berpacaran dengan Rias-senpai" dia memasang grin ingin tau seolah sedang mengintrogasi.

Issei menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan nada canggung "hmmm, bagaimana yah mungkin bisa dibilang iya" dia tau pasti Saji tau dari Souna yang kebetulan juga adalah teman Rias jadi seperti obrolan antara perempuan.

Saji tertunduk lesu dengan aura tanpa jiwa "sial, bahkan dia sudah melangkah lebih jauh dariku padahal statusnya cuman teman tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalah dan tertinggal"

Issei terkekeh "kau masih belum sama sekali bergerak?" dia tau Saji menyukai Souna tapi ekspresi gadis itu yang sulit sekali ditebak jadi agak tak mudah mendekatinya.

"Kau tau Hyoudou, Kaichou itu sangat sulit sekali bahkan lebih sulit dari Rias-senpai dan dia hanya menganggapku bagian keluarga saja!" ucap Saji dengan banjir air mata depresi sambil memegang erat kerah bajunya "bahkan aku menyoba tapi tetap saja gak bisa maju, huhhh! terkadang aku iri dengan keberuntungan dan nasibmu"

"Tetap berusaha oke, mungkin usahamu akan menimbulkan hasil" ucap Issei tertawa berusaha menghiburnya.

Souna mendekati dua orang itu yang tampak asik berdua itu dan bertanya "Saji, dan ah! Hyoudou-kun apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sana?"

"Oh, hanya bicara seperti biasa" jawab Issei berbohong.

"Ya sudah, jangan buat keributan saja" ucap Souna kembali ke temannya itu "dan Saji bisa ikut aku sebentar"

"Baik" Saji menurut.

Rias datang "oh, Issei setelah ini jangan kemana-mana dan nanti tetap di sampingku" dan lelaki itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Setelah perkelahian gak penting itu semuanya kembali normal dan para Iblis muda ini saling berbicara satu sama lain seperti biasanya seolah hal tadi tak membuat dampak apapun karena masalah sepele begitu pula anggota mereka.

Dan tak lama akhirnya pertemuan antara Iblis muda sudah dimulai dan terasa suasananya sunyi, tanpa suara, atmosfir yang cukup aneh dan mirip seperti sedang melakukan ujian yang hening tanpa suara sama sekali bahkan yang sering buat ribut juga diam mungkin menghormati saja atau adat kesopanan masih ada meski bagian akhir tak begitu yakin.

Rias dan anggotanya memilih sebuah kursi yang di tempatkan di belakang agar bisa melihat semuanya dan anggota Souna berada di sampingnya lalu Sairaorg dengan anggotanya berada di depan sedangkan untuk Issei dia hanya berdiri bersandar tembok sambil melipat tangan karena dia tak kebagian kursi dan cukup heran bagaimana bisa tak ada kursi lagi di acara seperti ini.

Dan di depan sana ada tempat yang lebih tinggi dari mereka beberapa pasang kursi yang sudah diisi dan Issei hanya mengenali dua orang yang duduk itu yaitu Sirzech dengan senyuman ramah seperti biasa dan Serafall dengan pakaian normal karena biasanya dia sering mengenakan kostum Magical Girl dan juga ada beberapa orang yang tak dia kenal.

Dan juga agak sedikit ke bawah ada beberapa orang yang sudah nampak berumur duduk disitu bisa dikatakan mereka adalah orang-orang tua yang sudah lama hidup jadi Iblis atau para petinggi mungkin dalam sistem pemerintahan di Dunia manusia adalah para menteri yang mengatur sekaligus mengkritisi terhadap calon penerus Raja Iblis di masa depan.

Issei merasa para orang tua itu menunjukan tatapan tak senang atau risi sama sekali ditunjukan jelas ke arah sini dan situasi ini mirip seperti seorang atasan yang sedang memarahi anak buahnya bahkan Draig yang tadi diam saja mengerang tak senang karena tatapan itu tapi siapapun orangnya jika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pasti tak senang.

Issei sebenarnya ingin sedikit membuat ancaman kecil atau paling tidak menggertak karena sikap mereka tapi dia tak bisa karena di sana ada Sirzech dan tak ingin membuatnya malu masalah pas pernikahan saja sudah runyam apalagi ditambah ini tapi beruntung kakak Rias ini ramah dan bukan tipe gampang kepancing emosi tapi jangan pernah membuatnya marah karena itu cukup mengerikan karena status dia Raja Iblis yang sudah pasti kuat.

Issei hanya menatap balik namun bersikap normal mungkin para petinggi ini masih kesal dan dendam kepadanya karena kekacauan pesta pernikahan itu tapi dia tak bersalah sepenuhnya karena campur tangan Kakak Rias juga, dan dia teringat bahwa kebanyakan Iblis tua ini ingin calon penerus dari keluarga bangsawan hebat makanya Riser dan Rias dijodohkan. secara singkatnya haus akan kekuatan daripada mementingkan perasaan orang itu sendiri yang terpenting keinginan mereka tercapai.

Meski terdengar seperti penjahat tapi hal seperti itu sudah terbiasa di kalangan dunia Iblis dari zaman dahulu kala atau mengikuti alur manusia juga jaman dahulu di mana perjodohan sering marak terjadi tapi jaman sekarang perjodohan seperti itu malah kuno makanya dia dengar dari Sirzech ingin mengubah sistem itu dan membiarkan para Iblis muda mencari sendiri keturunan mereka karena angka kelahiran Iblis sudah menurun drastis pasca perang itu tapi pasti ada saja orang-orang yang tak setuju dengan ini contohnya para orang tua ini dan sebuah paksaan itu tak baik.

Para Iblis muda itu akhirnya maju ke depan termaksud Rias juga jika dijumlah total ada delapan orang bahkan juga orang yang tadi membuat rusuh maju ke depan meski efek tinjuan masih berbekas dan terlihat lucu.

"Baiklah aku hanya ingin mengecek wajah kalian karena akan memikul beban yang berat di masa depan dan ini juga kita melihat perkembangan kalian sekarang"

"Dan kalian ini adalah Iblis hebat dan muda dengan berbakat yang memiliki kemampuan hebat dan saling berkompetisi satu sama lain untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kalian sendiri dan juga debut kalian sebagai Iblis muda"

Orang tua berjenggot panjang itu berbicara dan mungkin yang dia bahas adalah tentang Rating Game.

Sairaorg mengangkat tangannya "apakah kita juga akan dikirim untuk menghadapi Khaos Brigade?"

Sirzech menggeleng "entahlah tapi kita lihat situasi namun kemungkinan tidak karena aku tak ingin kalian tewas atau apapun itu karena masa depan kalian masih panjang"

Sairaorg dengan wajah tak puas menerima ini "kau tau kita sudah menjadi dewasa dan orang yang kuat bahkan kita sudah terbiasa menghadapi seperti ini dan juga biarkan tugas seperti kepada yang muda saja sedangkan kalian di dalam"

"Itu tak bisa karena akan sangat disayangkan jika salah satu kalian menghilang karena kalian adalah harta paling berharga untuk kita terlebih sikapmu yang masih ceroboh dan tanpa rencana yang ada kau akan kalah" ucap Sirzech tak menyetujui ide saudaranya ini dan Sairaorg hanya diam saja.

Dan akhirnya pembicaraan masih tetap berlanjut seperti biasanya oleh para petinggi Iblis ini dan juga para Maou tentang rencana Rating Game yang begitu membingungkan karena kosa kata mereka cukup berbelit bahkan jika orang normal akan langsung beruap memahami ini.

"Baiklah untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini bisakah aku ingin tau impian kalian para Iblis muda?"

Sairaorg dengan mantap menjawab "sudah sangat jelas! aku ingin menjadi seorang Maou!" itu tak mengejutkan mimpi dari seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan hebat dan semangat membara lalu para petinggi itu mengangguk karena itu sudah jelas dari seseorang yang memiliki julukan terkuat.

"Aku ingin menjadi kepala keluarga Gremory dan memenangkan semua Rating Game" ucap Rias dengan penuh semangat dan seperti itu tak buruk juga untuk gadis seperti dirinya.

Dan semua orang Iblis muda itu menjelaskan impian mereka yang terdengar hebat dan bagus sekali di telinga para petinggi itu hingga akhirnya tiba di Souna.

"Aku ingin membuat sekolah Rating Game untuk para Iblis" ucap sang Ketua Osis ini tanpa ekspresi tapi tatapan matanya yang dalam bahwa menunjukan serius dalam ini.

"Sekolah? bukankah itu sudah ada?" ucap salah satu petinggi itu untuk memastikannya.

"Iya, itu memang tapi aku ingin membuat sekolah Rating Game untuk semua orang dari kalangan Iblis kelas rendah dan bukan hanya untuk kalangan Iblis kelas atas atau bangsawan jadi bukan sekolah khusus untuk orang-orang tertentu" jawab Souna yakin meskipun terdengar tak buruk juga karena malahan terdengar mulia karena banyak Iblis yang tak pernah merasakan itu

Bahkan terlihat di sana Saji tersenyum bangga sekali dengan mimpi Kaichou itu bahkan terlihat dia menyutujuinya namun rupanya tanggapan mereka tak seperti yang diharapkan.

"Whahahahaha!"

"Apa kau serius dengan impian bocah seperti itu?!"

"Itu benar-benar menggelikan sekali"

"Aku berharap sesuatu lebih darimu tapi rupanya cuman omong kosong"

"Sudah aku duga keluarga Sitri memang yang paling rendah sekali diantara yang lain"

"Aku tak tau apakah ingin tertawa atau diam saja dengan lelucon ini?

Souna hanya diam saja setelah mendapat perlakuan tak mengenakan dari para petinggi itu yang mengejek sekali mimpinya itu namun dia tetap tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun bahkan Serafall yang akan menghancurkan siapapun yang melukai adiknya hanya diam tak berkutik sekali melihat adiknya seperti itu karena posisi dia sebagai Maou yang tak bisa membantu sama sekali.

Hal Diskriminatif dan Rasis adalah hal sesuatu yang lumrah sekali dikalangan para Iblis terutama Bangsawan karena menandakan status mereka yang lebih tinggi daripada yang lainnya mungkin terdengar arogan tapi memang seperti inilah kehidupan di dunia bawah itu penyakit kecil ini memang sulit dihilangkan bahkan di dunia manusia masih ada saja perlakuan Rasis seperti Kulit, wilayah, jabatan, dan lain-lain.

Apalagi mereka ini adalah Iblis yang tak memiliki hati bahkan kebanyakan arogant dan menyombongkan diri tentang keluarga mereka yang paling superior daripada yang lain contoh itu adalah Riser dan orang rusuh tadi tapi ada saja Iblis yang baik seperti keluarga Gremory yang penuh kehangatan.

Intinya Dunia Iblis itu hampir sama dengan Dunia manusia karena kebiasaan mereka yang meniru semua itu jadi jangan heran jika ada Iblis yang baik dan ada pula Iblis yang buruk begitu pula dengan manusia.

Maka dari itu Souna memiliki cita-cita yang mulia tadi karena bukan tanpa alasan tapi memang ingin menghilangkan penyakit Rasis itu dimulai dari hal sekecil ini dan suatu saat akan berkembang menjadi besar. dan juga dia sangat menyayangkan orang yang berbakat dari kalangan bawah tak bisa mengembangkan bakat itu dan menikmatinya karena masalah status itu.

Namun meskipun diejek seperti itu Ketua Osis ini tak merasa sedih ataupun kecewa karena itu takkan pernah menghalangi impiannya untuk tetap berlanjut meski banyak yang menertawakan.

Saji langsung emosi dan bicara keras "kalian yang benar saja! bagaimana bisa orang-orang seperti kalian menertawakan Souna-sama seperti itu!" dia sangat kesal dan tak terima ada yang berani menghina mimpi Ketuanya seperti itu padahal sangat bagus sekali.

"Nona Sitri apakah budakmu ini tidak diajarkan sopan santun olehmu?" ucap salah satu petinggi itu yang merasa tak senang.

"Saji, bisa kau hentikan itu?" ucap Souna dengan nada merintah tapi ekspresi wajahnya seperti tak kesal atau ingin marah.

Saji tak menggubris dan tetap mengoceh kencang "tak seharusnya kalian bicara seperti itu! padahal ini adalah impian bagus tidak bisakah kalian!-" dia belum selesai bicara karena sebuah tangan menahannya lalu menoleh "Hyoudou, bisa biarkan sebentar? Aku benar-benar tak senang dengan orang tua ini yang bicara seenak jidat!"

Issei hanya mengangguk kecil faham saja "biarkan aku yang bicara juga" dia lalu berbalik ke depan lalu sambil menggosok belakang lehernya dengan nada keras "mungkin ini agak lucu sekali tapi bukankah kalian para tetua ini mendukungnya? maksudku kalian ini sudah lama hidup dan sudah sepantasnya memberi contoh baik kepada para Iblis muda ini? bukankah itu seharusnya kalian lakukan daripada harus menertawakan sesuatu yang bahkan bukan sedang melakukan komedi lawak?"

Semuanya terkejut dengan statement yang jelas ditunjukan itu bahkan Sairaorg dan Rias menengok ke belakang tak percaya, Saji cukup shock sekali bahkan kata-kata tadi, Souna hanya diam tersentak tak bisa berbuat banyak, dan kedua Maou tadi hanya tersenyum saja terutama Serafall mungkin dia senang ada yang membela adiknya.

"Oh, jadi ini budakmu nona Gremory?" ucap kakek tua berjenggot itu tak senang karena tersindir.

"Anu..." Rias agak gugup dan tak tau harus menjawab apa karena Issei memang bukan budaknya.

"Pantas saja kelakuannya sungguh tak sopan sekali sama seperti majikannya" ucap kakek tua tadi dengan sinis dan dia bukan hanya menghina Souna saja bahkan Rias juga kena.

"Kau tau budak? ini bukan tempatmu untuk bicara kepada kita" ucap petinggi itu tak merasa mengenakan sekali dengan hinaan halus itu.

"Disitu memang bukan tempatku bicara karena memang tempatku di sini" balas Issei dengan smug grin mengejek sekali "sekarang aku mengerti kenapa para Iblis memiliki keturunan rendah yah, orang-orang macam seperti ini terlalu membanggakan sesuatu yang gak penting dan darah keturunan tetek bengek seperti itu hingga lupa dengan tujuan mereka sesungguhnya sungguh miris"

"Kau bocah-" petinggi tadi langsung emosi tapi terpotong.

Serafall langsung memotong karena situasi ini bertambah panas "hahahaha, sudah! sudah! aku yakin para kakek ini cuman menghibur kita semua karena ini terlalu tegang jadi butuh hiburan" dia tersenyum ceria dan tau bahwa ini akan bertambah parah meski sebenarnya dia kesal dengan hinaan tadi.

"Yah, sesekali seperti ini tak buruk juga" ucap Sirzech tertawa membantu suasana ini agar tak banyak menimbulkan perang batin terus "dan aku sangat bangga padamu Souna karena itu sungguh hebat sekali dan tak pernah terfikir olehku" dia setuju dengan itu dan berharap bahwa calon adik iparnya tak bicara lagi terlalu jauh karena terdengar menyakitkan bagi para petinggi itu.

"Terima kasih Lucifer-sama" ucap Souna membungkuk lalu berbalik menatap salah satu pion miliknya itu "Saji setelah ini kita akan bicara"

Dan pada akhirnya para petinggi itu hanya diam saja dan tak bisa bicara lalu kembali tenang namun tatapan tajam mereka berarah kepada Issei yang tak begitu peduli sekali dengan tensi tegang tadi.

Saji memukul pundak Issei dengan ekspresi kagum "kau benar-benar luar biasa Hyoudou bahkan aku saja tak bisa seperti itu" dia sangat berterima kasih dengan bantuan itu dan cukup puas membungkam mulut mereka yang menyakitkan hati.

"Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan pendapat dan mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam mulutku" ucap Issei tertawa.

"Jadi mungkin kita akan lanjut saja pada kompetisi Rating Game ini" ucap Sirzech mengalihkan topik lain lalu menatap dua gadis yang sudah akrab sejak kecil itu "jadi Rias dan juga Souna kalian sudah siap dengan kompetisi ini"

Kedua orang ini terkejut sekali dan mengerti apa yang dimaksud bahwa mereka berdua akan ditandingkan dalam kontes Rating Game yang akan diadakan tak lama lagi bahkan Azazel pernah membicarakan ini.

"Jadi aku dan Rias berarti..." Souna masih terkejut sekali.

Sirzech hanya mengangguk "kalian akan diberi waktu 20 hari untuk berlatih lagi lebih giat dan meningkatkan kekuatan sebelum kompetisi ini dimulai"

"Dan tentu saja kakakmu ini akan mendukung sepenuhnya untukmu" ucap Serafall mengedipkan mata "dan lokasi akan diberikan informasi tentang tempatnya besok"

Saji merangkul kawannya "lihat itu Hyoudou, kau nanti akan melihat aku bertanding dan menunjukan aku sudah berkembang melewati dirimu"

"Yah, aku berharap itu" ucap Issei berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau mau kemana Issei?" Xenovia bertanya.

"Latihan dengan Naga Tannin lagi karena ini sudah selesai" jawab Issei.

"Issei-kun pintu keluar ada di sana" ucap Akeno menunjuk ke yang arah benar.

Issei berbalik arah "oppss, salah jalur" dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa kecil.

Seekavaira melihat lelaki itu dengan tatapan penasaran itu lalu berbisik "ngomong-ngomong kau tau dia siapa?"

Rias tersenyum "tentu saja itu calon suamiku" dan temannya itu hanya cemberut karena tak dapat jawaban pas sedangkan Sairaorg hanya terkekeh kecil

Dan pada akhirnya diskusi perkumpulan para Iblis muda itu berakhir dan akan berlanjut lagi dengan kompetisi Rating Game yang akan dilakukan nanti.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sauna**

"Hahhh leganya!"

Issei memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam air panas ini dengan rasa nyaman setelah tubuhnya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa bahkan seolah sakit tadi benar-benar hilang terbawa oleh rasa panas dari pemandian di dunia bawah ini. dia sangat merasa nikmat sekali karena air panas akan berasa lagi jika sehabis melakukan sesuatu yang berat sambil melepaskan penat dan stress yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya rekomendasi dari Azazel pemandian air panas terbuka ini adalah paling yang terbaik di Dunia bawah karena panas yang luar biasa menembus kulit dan akan terasa nyaman jika sudah lama di sini dan itu memang benar adanya.

Tempat pemandian ini masih berada di wilayah Gremory tapi agak sedikit dekat dengan kawah berapi jadi jangan heran cukup panas sekali bagi yang belum terbiasa berendam dan juga menjadi objek wisata dikalangan dunia Iblis untuk sekedar melepas penat.

Pemandian air panas ini dibuat seperti kolam berukuran sedang dengan cabang kolam lain yang menyerupai sebuah tangga berjalan atau mudahnya bertingkat agar bisa memisahkan antara laki-laki dan perempuan tapi ada juga yang khusus untuk campuran.

Issei melihat sekeliling dan pemandian di atas sana tak ada siapapun atau memang sepi sekali tanpa pengunjung karena dia ke sini waktu sudah sangat larut malam karena biasanya jam segini tidur dan juga alasannya Issei adalah terlalu semangat berlatih meningkatkan tehknik yang ada dan membuat tehknik baru.

Namun nampaknya meningkatkan tehknik baru memang lebih sulit daripada membuat karena hanya menggunakan imajinasi dan mempraktekannya tapi dia tak menyerah karena Issei sangat yakin bahwa ke depannya bakal sulit dengan musuh yang lebih kuat jadi harus lebih kuat lagi apalagi dia cuman manusia yang cepat lelah.

"Ah, Ise aku fikir tidak ada siapapun di sini"

Terdengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya lalu berbalik dan melihat gadis cantik berambut crimson panjang Rias Gremory, hanya berbalut handuk kecil yang menutupi bagian depan saja, tampak lekukan tubuh yang luar biasa, payudara yang menonjol besar di balik handuk itu, lalu kulit merah berkilau karena hawa panas ini, dan itu cukup untuk membuat mata segar.

"Ah, Rias aku fikir pemandian wanita ada di atas" ucap Issei tetap tenang tapi matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap dua gumpalan bantal itu.

Gadis Crimson itu tertawa kecil "astaga, Ise kau lupa sebenarnya ini adalah pemandian campuran jadi siapapun boleh ke sini"

Issei tersadar dan melihat ke bawah "ah, sial rupanya aku salah masuk" dia sudah terlanjur nyaman jadi malas pindah.

Rias dengan smirk maksud lain "kalau begitu kau tak keberatan jika aku bergabung" dia melepas handuk begitu saja dan membiarkan payudaranya memantul bebas begitu saja lalu nyebur ke dalam air dan dia langsung berada di depan laki-laki itu sambil menahannya.

Issei bisa melihat semua bagian tubuh yang indah itu dan bagi siapapun iri melihatnya karena sangat jelas sekali lekukan tubuh yang sangat bagus sekali, dengan payudara besar dan puting yang berwarna pink, bentuk pinggul yang menyerupai kurva, bokong yang berisi, dengan rambut merah yang terurai panjang ke bawah membuatnya Sexy juga.

"Oh, bagus juga" Issei berkomentar karena sudah biasa dalam situasi ini.

Rias langsung blush lalu jarinya bermain dengan rambutnya yang coklat "kau tau Ise, kita berdua di sini saja maka kau seharusnya mengerti bukan?" dia merasa kesal karena bukan dirinya yang pertama kali mengambil itu tapi itu bukan berarti dia menyerah atau tak ingin hanya gara-gara seperti itu.

Issei dengan senyum grin sambil merangkul tangannya ke pinggangnya "aku laki-laki dan seharusnya kau tau jawabannya bahwa mana mungkin menolak dari mawar secantik dirimu?" dia tau gadis ini sedang mencoba bermain dengannya.

Wajah Rias sama dengan rambutnya "kau selalu saja membuatku malu tau" jarinya perlahan bergerak ke bagian tubuhnya yang sudah terlihat banyak berubah dan agak maskulin juga "ngomong-ngomong tubuhmu banyak yang berubah, kau berkembang sangat cepat sekali"

"Mungkin aku sering banyak berlatih" balas Issei mendekapkan gadis itu sangat dekat sehingga jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa inci saja.

"Tapi, sayangnya kau tak jadi budakku akan sangat bahagia sekali jika itu terjadi" ucap Rias dengan nada lembut.

Issei terkekeh "hah, kau masih belum menyerah juga rupanya" dia sudah tak mau jadi Iblis karena alasan tak mau disuruh atau harus patuh pada wanita karena menurutnya wanita harus menurut dengan laki-laki apalagi dia harus dihukum seperti itu jika berbuat salah dan sifat dari Naga ini sangat tak senang jika harus diperbudak karena Naga adalah mahluk superior.

Juga Iblis akan sangat rapuh jika berhadapan dengan element suci atau istilah keagamaan lain dan itu akan membuatnya repot jika bertarung dengan orang yang menggunakan benda suci itu, dan jika jadi Malaikat yang jadi masalahnya adalah tak bisa berbuat kotor sepuas hati, namun jika jadi Malaikat Jatuh mungkin ini masalah pribadi karena dia tak suka jadi bahan eksperimen dari guru gila itu.

"Kenapa harus menolak? aku ini majikan yang baik dan semua yang kau minta pasti aku turuti termaksud tubuhku ini" ucap Rias dengan suara sedang merayu mangsanya "dan bisa membayangkan bagaimana memiliki budak terkuat dan seorang Kaisar Naga Putih seperti dirimu mungkin menyenangkan".

Issei hanya tersenyum saja dia tau semua wanita akan tertarik dan bernafsu sekali terhadap sesuatu yang lebih kuat "apa kau takut dan bingung menghadapi Souna dalam Rating Game nanti?" dia bisa sedikit menerka saja meski itu masih samar.

"Mungkin saja..." ucap Rias dengan tatapan menggoda sambil menekan payudaranya sendiri ke dada lelaki itu "tapi, kau benar-benar keras kepala dan tak mau menyerah ya?"

Issei bisa merasakan puting yang menggosok ke tubuhnya dan sensai elastis juga "dan kau juga masih tetap sama"

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong Souna sangat berterima kasih padamu soal tadi" ucap Rias yang tak merubah posisinya.

"Ah, itu bukan masalah" balas Issei yang teringat kejadian itu tapi dia merasakan tangan gadis itu perlahan mulai bergerak ke bawah namun dibiarkan dulu.

"Tadi, itu kau benar-benar keren bahkan sepupuku tadi sempat memujimu karena bangga" ucap Rias dengan senyum 'ara-ara' miliknya "ngomong-ngomong punya kau lumayan besar juga?"

Issei tetap tahan meski miliknya sudah terpegang dan blush di wajah tak bisa dihilangkan "yah, itu hanya repleks karena orang-orang seperti mereka menyebalkan" tapi tak lama langsung menatap tajam gadis itu karena sudah mulai lebih parah lagi "kau tau Rias, jika seperti ini terus maka aku takkan segan?"

"Hmmmm?..." Rias dengan tatapan nafsu dan nampaknya dia sengaja ingin lebih jauh lagi.

Issei akhirnya dengan tenaganya itu langsung merangkul erat gadis itu sambil memutarkan badan dan kini posisi mereka terbalik, Rias tertahan oleh garis tepi sauna itu dan Issei berada di atasnya sambil memegang bahunya agar tak bergerak lebih lagi.

"Ah, sangat memaksa" Rias mendesah dan hanya bisa pasrah "lakukan Ise karena tapi perlahan karena ini baru pertama kali"

"Sulit dipercaya ternyata nona muda ini masih perawan rupanya" ucap Issei dengan grin membuat wajah Rias memerah malu.

Dan sebelum mereka melakukan itu terdengar suara orang lain yang tertawa kecil dan tentu saja itu menggangu mereka.

"Ara! Ara! Rias sudah melangkah maju lebih dulu rupanya"

Di sana terlihat para budak Gremory yang masuk ke dalam juga Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Yumi, dan juga Akeno yang nampaknya mereka juga ingin berendam di pemandian air panas dan yang terpenting mereka hanya menggunakan Handuk saja.

"Fufufu! Rias ingin menang sendiri dan kenapa tak mengajak aku juga lagipula aku mengerti soal itu?" ucap Akeno tertawa kecil dengan memiliki maksud kecil "kau tak keberatan jika kita bergabung juga Issei-kun?" dan mengabaikan temannya memberi glare.

"Hauhhh! Rias-oneesama gak adil sekali!" Asia menangis dengan air mata.

"Oh, jadi kau suka yang dada besar yah Issei-kun?" ucap Yumi menutup mulutnya dan dia mengukur payudaranya sendiri _'ah, aku rasa ukuran ini tak buruk juga'_

Xenovia mengangguk "oh, jadi seperti ini membuat anak itu berarti harus bicara seperti tadi dan berdua saja sambil berpelukan?" meski kenyataanya ucapan dia malahan terkesan gak nyambung dengan itu.

" -...-" Koneko cuma diam saja tanpa berekspresi sama sekali.

Issei langsung bangun dan kembali seperti biasa "oopss, aku rasa waktu yang kurang tepat" dia sebenarnya ingin melakukan itu.

Akeno tersenyum menggoda "hei, Issei-kun jika ini soal ukuran mungkin milikku lebih besar daripada Rias?" dia melepas handuknya dan memperlihatkan payudaranya yang bebas dan memantul itu lalu tampak seringai ketika melihat ekspresi lelaki itu "dan aku juga bisa lebih jika kau mau?"

"-_-" Koneko hanya melihat dadanya saja.

Rias sangat kesal dengan perempatan siku di dahi "kalian semua ini benar-benar mengganggu sekali!" dia bersiap mengeluarkan 'power destruction'

"Oh, Great"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Area Latihan**

Issei kembali melakukan rutinitas latihan seperti biasa dengan Raja Naga Tannin meskipun dia bukan budak Gremory yang latihan karena mempersiapkan Rating Game tapi menurut Azazel ini adalah latihan khusus untutknya untuk mengembangkan kekuatan Sacred Gear dan menambah daya tahan tubuh Issei karena masih seorang manusia.

Dan sekarang dia berlatih bukan dengan satu Naga saja melainkan ada tambahan 4 Naga lain yang ikut membantunya dan bisa dipastikan mereka adalah teman Raja Naga Tannin itu namun ternyata ada Azazel juga yang kebetulan ikut mengamati perkembangan itu dan tentu saja Sekiryuutei tak dinampakan karena masih rahasia.

"Baiklah, Issei mungkin aku mendengar ini agak aneh tapi nampaknya kau belajar membuat sesuatu yang lain rupanya" ucap Azazel yang agak terkejut dengan gaya latihan ini karena siapapun pasti takkan mau "dan yang aku lihat kau hanya 40% memaksimalkan Sacred Gear itu"

"Tapi, itu tak mudah" balas Issei karena rasanya sulit dan seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya

"Memang namun untuk ukuran manusia kau sudah melakukan lebih dari ini" ucap Azazel mengangguk "jika kau ingin membuat sesuatu yang baru cukup bayangkan saja dan tinggal buat umpan untuk mengeluarkan itu semua"

"Seperti apa?" Issei bertanya.

Azazel menggeleng "entahlah, aku masih belum bisa mememukannya tapi agar membuat kekuatanmu jauh lebih hebat dari biasanya adalah memang perlu umpan tapi terlihat aku belum lihat ada yang cocok"

"Baiklah" Issei menutup matanya dengan kain dan dia ingin memperkuat lagi kekuatan yang ada ini meskipun sudah membuat tehknik baru tapi itu nanti saja.

"Kau yakin seperti ini?" Tannin bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"Kalian perlu hanya menyerangku dengan serius dan aku hanya perlu menghindar saja" jawab Issei.

Akhirnya kelima Naga itu membuka mulut mereka dan menyemburkan bola dengan macam elemen Api, Es, Magma, Air, dan Petir tentu saja dengan kekuatan tinggi karena mereka adalah Naga takkan menahan diri.

Issei melompat mundur jauh tapi ada satu semburan yang mengejarnya dan langsung memiringkan badanya menghindar tapi bahunya sedikit terkena. Issei merasakan getaran di tanah seperti ada mengijak sesuatu tapi sedikit telat dan terkena serudukan hingga membuatnya menghantam tembok bebatuan.

 _'Shit, masih belum sama sekali'_ Issei merasakan sakit sekali jika tak dalam wujud armor ini dan sangat terasa sekali tenaga Naga paling hebat tapi beruntung dia sudah terbiasa seperti ini.

 **(Kau harus tetap fokus pada panca indramu yang lain dan jangan terlalu bergantung pada matamu saja)**

 **(Gunakan Hidung untuk mencium aroma karena penciuman Naga sangat tajam dan begitu pula pendengaran cukup sensitive lalu kulitmu juga yang terpenting semuanya)**

Terasa hembusan angin yang perlahan besar ke arahnya lalu Issei meloncat ke atas karena Dua Naga berkecepatan tinggi ingin menyeruduknya dia lagi tapi itu belum selesai karena tiba-tiba di belakangnya ada Tannin.

 **[Naga itu sangat sensitive dan peka sekali maka tak heran jadi lawan sulit, dan kau masih kurang dalam hal itu]**

"Kejutan nak" Tannin melayangkan tinju besarnya secara kencang meski berhasil tertahan tapi tenaganya beda jauh alhasil Issei terhempas ke bawah dengan sangat keras.

 _'Aku, memang masih benar-benar banyak celah'_ Issei merasakan kedua tangannya seperti hancur sampai ke tulang dan lumayan sakit sekali.

 _'Jadi, begitu dia ingin meningkatkan gaya bertarung dengan menggunakan panca indra lainnya'_ Azazel sudah bisa membaca tipe latihan Issei seperti apa meski dia ada latihan lain untuknya tapi sekarang jangan terlalu terburu-buru "hei, Issei kau terlalu mudah terbaca karena sikap panik itu yang terpenting adalah tetap tenang saja seolah ini cuman bermain catur tapi tetap konsentrasi"

Issei menarik nafas dan mencoba untuk tetap kalem dalam kondisi mata gelap "baiklah, kalian semua bisa maju lagi"

Dan akhirnya latihan Neraka berat itu masih berlanjut hingga sampai Issei menyerah atau pingsan karena kelelahan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu agak sedikit jauh dari tempat latihan Issei tampak berdiri seseorang yang ada di atas pohon sambil mengamati latihan itu dengan senyum pesona di wajahnya dan terlihat dia sangat santai sekali meskipun takutnya nanti dianggap penyusup.

Gadis itu adalah seorang Nekomata dengan rambut hitam, memiliki telinga kucing, dengan dua ekor hitam, mata emas tajam, mengenakan kimono hitam yang agak dilonggarkan bagian atas hingga nampak belahan Dadanya yang besar itu, dengan obi kuning, sepatu hitam sebut saja ini Kuroka.

"Nya, setelah aku bertemu dengan Shirone sebenarnya ingin pulang tapi aku merasa ada Issei di sini juga"

Ekornya meliak-liuk dan kuping yang menutup-terbuka yang terlihat lucu sekali, dia sebenarnya ke sini masuk dengan cara Ilegal jadi akan sangat gawat jika ketahuan tapi rasa haus alaminya akan kekuatan hebat tak bisa menahan itu ketika melihat latihan ini meski ingin ke sana tapi suasananya kurang tepat.

"Hmmmm, sebenarnya aku ingin ke sana tapi ada Gubernur gagak di situ dan juga 5 Naga"

Dia berharap mereka cepat pergi setelah ini dan Issei juga tak ikut pergi karena aku kangen ingin berbicara atau melampiaskan nafsu instingnya tapi bisa ditahan untuk sekarang dan yang terpenting bagi Kuroka hanya cukup bersabar dulu.

"Jadi, kurasa menunggu tak ada buruknya juga"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt lagi akhirnya selesai juga karena di sini adalah awal2 gitu namun ada yang pm mana lemon -_- astaga sungguh otak mesum tapi it's ok namun itu nanti wahahahaha.. See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dan kita masih tetap lanjut dalam permainan ini atau penulisan fic ini yang terlanjur begitu dan kita tak tau mana lagi yang harus dilakukan ohhh sampai lupa hari ini seperti biasa di fic saya masih belum ada perubahan sama sekali bahkan sejak awal rilis benar-benar monoton sekali seperti tak ada sebuah perkembang jika itu dilihat dari sudut pandang saya jika dari sudut pandang reader lainnya mungkin berbeda tapi saya maklumi itu karena berbeda itu terlihat sangat berwarna daripada harus ngikutin itu-itu ajah yang terkesan boring sekali ohhh dan mungkin di cerita ini aku sudah tau bakal jadi apa Issei karena hingga sekarang masih tahap manusia dan saya sudah menemukan yang cocok.**

 **P.s : ohhh, soal anime ini yang ada S5 cuman masih mendengar kabar rumor saja bahwa bakal rilis tahun 2020 dan entah itu benar atau tidak tapi bagi saya masih ragu karena di twitter belum ada info resmi sesungguhnya.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Ruang VIP**

Dan akhirnya acara yang ditunggu sudah tiba yaitu Rating Game dengan mempertemukan dua Iblis muda yang saat ini sedang memanas sekali persaingan di antara dua kubu ini Sitri dan juga Gremory yang dimana ini mempertaruhkan gengsi, harga diri yang tinggi, dan sosial mengingat salah satu anggota dari kedua keluarga ini adalah seorang Maou.

Namun Rating Game bukan sekedar menaikan popularitas di kalangan para Iblis belaka saja melainkan ini sebuah masa depan di mana mereka yang muda akan menggusur para pemimpin yang sudah tua atau lebih mudahnya calon Maou masa depan dan sebagai penilaiannya juga cocok atau tidaknya mereka.

Namun Rating Game bukan hal sekedar bertarung aduk fisik dan otot seperti pada umumnya namun bisa dengan cara lain yang terkadang otak strategi lebih diutamakan daripada harus mengandalkan otot mengingat sistem Rating Game mirip seperti Catur jadi jangan heran jika otak juga dipakai di samping keberuntungan dari kekuatan.

Dan juga jika masalah soal pertandingan ini sudah pasti banyak yang menonton mulai dari kalangan Iblis kelas renda hingga yang tertinggi bahkan beberapa petinggi dan orang-orang penting dari kalangan bangsawan kelas atas juga datang untuk menonton acara ini mengingat popularitas kedua kubu sangat tinggi jadi jangan heran.

Apalagi kekuatan dari kedua kubu ini lumayan hebat tapi berbeda cara tersendiri dalam mengatur bawahannya Rias lebih mengandalkan kekuatan dan keberuntunga sedangkan Souna lebih mengandalkan taktik dan kecermatan dari otaknya yang pintar itu jadi patut ditunggu siapa yang keluar jadi pemenangnya.

Dan bukan dari kalangan para Iblis saja yang menonton Rating Game ini bahkan dari faksi lain seperti Malaikat Jatuh, Malaikat, dan yang lainnya seperti para Dewa mengingat sekarang mereka sudah melakukan perjanjian perdamaian jadi tak heran diundang sebagai rasa ikut berpartisipasi dan menyetujui Rating Game.

Nampaknya dari kubu Rias dan juga Souna sudah tampak bersiap-siap dengan game ini sambil berbicara mendiskusikan tentang strategi dan rencana untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka, apalagi mereka sudah diberi waktu jeda selama 20 hari jadi siap atau tidak mereka harus tetap melanjutkan game ini.

Sekarang acara itu sebentar lagi akan dimulai tinggal menunggu waktu beberapa menit saja untuk benar-benar mulai, dan yang namanya gane sudah pasti memiliki aturan tersendiri termaksud dalam Rating Game yang bakal segera dimulai dan tentu saja aturan ini sudah dibuat dari para petinggi dengan kedua kubu yang sudah saling setuju satu sama lain.

Dan asal tau saja setting tempat peraturan ini adalah menggunakan sebuah sihir seperti sungguhan di mana tempat Rating Game atau gambarannya diambil dari dunia nyata yaitu sebuah Toko Swalayan besar tempat biasa seseorang untuk berbelanja kalau diingat lagi latar tempat ini mirip sekali dengan Toko Swalayan besar yang ada di daerah Kuoh.

Dan tentu saja peraturan dalam game ini adalah di mana tak boleh menghancurkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam toko karena lokasi arena mereka di dalam bukan di luar jadi sudah pasti sangat menyulitkan dengan adanya aturan yang membatasi kekuatan berlebihan.

Dan jika dilihat dari aturan ini sangat jelas sekali pihak Souna yang sangat diuntungkan sekali mengingat dia menggunakan otak saja apalagi penggunaan kekuatan sedikit dibatasi dan cukup berbeda dengan Rias yang berharap pada semangat dan keberuntungan.

Juga Souna sudah mengetahui semua tentang seluk beluk dari semua kekuatan peerager Rias tapi bagi gadis crimson itu berbeda cuman beberapa saja yang diketahui bahkan ( **Queen** )-nya Souna juga belum jelas tehknik kekuatannya jadi anak dari keluarga Gremory ini harus extra waspada dengan kelemahan ini.

Ditambah peraturan yang melarang Gasper menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear penghenti waktu karena alasannya masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu dengan sangat benar dan takut jadi sebuah blunder yang ada bukannya mengenai target malah berbalik jadi diri sendiri dan secara tak langsung mahluk Vampire itu menggunakan kekuatan murni.

Dan sudah sangat jelas sekali itu menjadi sebuah kerugian tersendiri lagi bagi kubu Rias mengingat tak bisa menggunakan senjata rahasia itu terlebih memang benar adanya karena Gasper belum terlatih sama sekali dan mahir dalam mengendalikan kekuatan Sacred Gear itu dan jikapun diperbolehkan pasti tak mudah karena ada Saji pemilik Sacred Gear Raja Naga Vritra.

Dan tau sendiri Saji bisa menyerap dan menekan kekuatan lawan jika sudah terkena tehkniknya itu dan hal itu sudah terbukti waktu dimana Issei meminta tolong bantuan kepada Saji untuk membantu Gasper latihan mengontrol kekuatan itu dan nampaknya jalannya pertandingan ini takkan begitu mudah sekali.

Dan pasti banyak orang yang bakal mengira bahwa akhir dari pertandingan ini bakal dimenangkan oleh pihak kubu Souna meski itu benar adanya mengingat komposisi kedua kubu yang berbeda tapi terkadang ada sebuah pepatah mengatakan 'seorang pemenang bisa dikatakan pemenang adalah terlihat ketika waktu sudah habis' jadi jangan banyak berasumsi karena bisa saja bakal jadi hal yang diputarbalikan.

Mengingat Rias memiliki tingkat keberuntungan yang tinggi dimana Peerage miliknya memiliki kekuatan hebat dan sangat khusus, Akeno mahluk setengah Datenshi dan Iblis anak dari seorang Pengendali petir Suci, Kiba seseorang yang selamat dari uji coba proyek Excalibur, Asia memiliki tehknik penyembuh Twilling Healight yang luar biasa, Xenovia pemilik pendang Durandal, dan Koneko Seorang Nekomata langka dari Ras Nekushou, Gasper mahluk Vampire yang bisa menghentikan ruang dan waktu jadi itu tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Sekarang semuanya sudah siap tinggal menunggu intruksi kapan akan segera dimulai dan ngomong-ngomong juga wasit atau pembawa acara dalam Rating Game kali ini adalah Grayfia dengan dandanan seperti biasa tapi pesona cantik dan ekspresi dingin datar itu luar biasa sekali terpancar dan itu hal yang unik.

Dan untuk sekarang sang character utama kita yaitu Issei Hyoudou tengah berada di ruangan besar tapi lebih mirip ruangan VIP dan juga dia bisa ke sini karena atas ajakan Sirzech yang menyuruhnya untuk menonton dan juga dia tak enak juga menolak karena masih dalam proses tahap latihan.

Dan benar ruangan ini dibuat khusus untuk orang-orang yang terhormat dengan beberapa layar besar agar bisa mengamati semua jalannya Rating Game ini tapi dia di ruangan megah ini tak sendiri karena ada beberapa orang yang ada di sana dan hampir semuanya Issei kenal.

Di sebuah meja panjang itu terdapat sebuah 6 kursi yang sudah diisi masing-masing dengan di depannya banyak berbagai macam makanan lezat dan orang-orang itu adalah Sirzech, Serafall, Michael, Azazel, seorang pria muda dengan rambut hijau tua yang disisir ke belakang, dan seorang Kakek tua yang tak dia kenal sama sekali.

Dan Michael diundang wajar saja karena sudah aliansi dan sepantasnya menunjukan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini kepada sekutu, Azazel memang sejak awal sudah ikut apalagi kini dia memiliki tugas membantu latihan dari keluarga Gremory dan sebagai Guru di Academy Kuoh yang sebagai konpensasi Aliansi perdamaian ini, dan Serafall dirasa cukup wajar mengingat itu adalah adiknya yang harus didukung meski agak berlebihan karena mengenakan pakaian Magical Girl.

Dan seorang pria yang Issei rasakan adalah kekuatan meluap dan dahsyat dari orang ini bahkan seperti memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Sirzech namun satu hal yang pasti dia tak boleh cari masalah atau berbuat apapun karena besar kemungkinan dia kalah tapi, dari yang dia lihat waktu pertemuan itu orang ini adalah Seorang Maou jadi jangan heran memiliki kekuatan segila itu.

 **( Dia adalah seorang Beelzebub tau )**

Issei tau jadi dia berasal dari Maou Iblis Beelzebub jadi yang dia tau ada tiga yaitu Lucifer, Leviathan, lalu Beelzebub, meski ada satu lagi tapi dia tak tau namanya namun yang diucapkan Rias waktu itu adalah ada beberapa Maou yang berasal dari berbagai kalangan namun ada 4 orang yang disebut Maou Iblis besar karena jumlah kekuatan mereka yang tiada batas dan contohnya 4 orang itu meski dia belum liat yang terakhir.

Dan seorang Kakek tua yang tak diketahui namanya namun dapat dirasakan orang ini sangat kuat dan hebat sekali bahkan Issei bingung dengan kakek tua ini dan bagaimana bisa Sirzech bisa kenal namun mengingat dia Maou jadi koneksi dengan orang kuat itu lumrah seperti Boss besar yang memiliki banyak kenalan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan latihan sudah banyak berkembang?" tanya Azazel dengan melirik ke belakang menatap anak asuhnya itu karena ingin tau tingkatan dan perkembangan dari latihan yang terus dilakukan tanpa henti.

"Percayalah sensei, jangan tanya" jawab Issei yang terkesan bicara ogah atau sedang dalam masa gak mood sekali tapi terlihat kedua tangannya diperban dan di dahi plesteran juga "ini benar-benar menyulitkan sekali" dia tak tau jika bertarung dengan para Naga sedang mode serius bisa separah ini.

"Oh, sangat pasti menyakitkan yah hah" ucap Azazel yang entah tertawa atau bermaksud mengejek tapi seringai yang keluar dari wajah Gubernur itu sudah sangat jelas memiliki arti 'Tak berguna'

"Aku gak ingin dengar ucapan negatif darimu" ucap Issei cukup kesal juga.

"Baiklah, baiklah kau ini cepat emosian" Azazel menggaruk kepalanya tapi dia sedang berfikir "dan aku ingin bertanya padamu berapa lama kau bisa mengaktifkan ke dalam mode Balance Breaker dan berapa lama pula kau bisa menggunakannya dalam mode itu"

"Sekarang hanya perlu waktu 30 detik untuk berubah dan Satu jam jika dalam mode itu" jawab Issei yang teringat kembali waktu pertama kali masuk dalam mode Balance Breaker yang benar-benar melalahkan sekali dan menguras habis tenaganya "tapi, meskipun sudah terbiasa namun aku selalu saja kelelahan bahkan langsung tertidur"

"Itu karena Sacred Gear milikmu itu menyatu dan menyerap semua energi yang ada di dalam tubuhmu sebagai penyeimbang agar bisa terbiasa dengan tubuhmu atau lebih tepatnya kecocokan satu sama lain" jawab Azazel yang langsung bisa menilai masalah itu karena dia orang jenius meski sedikit agak gila "jadi mudahnya jika kau ingin mengembangkan Sacred Gear itu maka seharusnya kau seimbang energi tubuhmu agar tak mudah lelah jadi singkatnya tubuh manusia itu tak cocok dengan Sacred Gear itu"

Issei bisa sedikit faham dan menangkap maksudnya "jadi dengan kata lain jika aku terus menggunakan dalam mode akan terus melahap tubuhku sendiri?" dia pernah dari Draig agar tidak terlalu sering Balance Breaker jika masih wujud manusia karena merusak tubuh.

Dan orang yang bernama Beelzebub berbicara "itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi setiap pengguna Sacred Gear apalagi tipemu itu termaksud ke dalam 10 Longinus Spesial yang terkuat dan pernah ada kasus di mana seseorang mati hancur karena tak kuat menampung semua kekuatan Sacred Gear yang sangat besar itu" dia melipat tangannya menatap lelaki itu "jadi kau harus menjadi Iblis, Malaikat, atau apapun terserah yang penting harus ada keseimbangan antara kekuatan Sacred Gear dan tubuhmu"

"Makanya sudah aku bilang untuk menyuruhmu datang ke Grigori dan biar aku antarkan agar kekuatan kau meningkatkan" ucap Azazel dengan grin.

 _'Marketing tehknik pemasaran'_ Issei sweatdrop melihat seringai dari Guru brengsek itu yang sudah pasti menunjukan maksud lain dari ucapan tadi atau bisa dibilang ada rencana tersembunyi yang dia akan lakukan jika ke sana.

"Sayang yah, aku fikir kau akan bergabung dengan adikku" ucap Sirzech tertawa tapi dalam hatinya dia berharap itu.

"Tidak, aku tak mau diperlakukan menyedihkan seperti itu" jawab Issei menolak karena itu tak menyenangkan dan tak bisa berbuat bebas karena dia adalah laki-laki yang ingin melakukan apapun yang dia mau dan tak ingin dikekang seperti pembantu contoh Saji yang membuatnya tak ingin jadi budak Iblis.

"Jadi, jika Iblis tak mau kenapa tak bergabung denganku saja?" ucap Azazel yang nampaknya masih bersikeras dan belum menyerah untuk merekrut anak ini "dan di sana aku bisa memberimu beberapa wanita yang sesuai selera ohh, dan mungkin Sekretaris yang kau inginkan?"

Issei mendengus sebal sambil memutar bola matanya "aku tak ingin jadi bahan objek uji coba gilamu itu"

"Demi nama Tuhan aku rasa kalian terlalu memaksa jadi biarkan saja memilih sesuai keinginannya" ucap Michael.

"Jangan jadi Malaikat, percayalah ini lebih parah dari jadi budak Iblis karena kau tak bisa berbuat hal yang menyenangkan" ucap Azazel yang malah jadi tukang provokator.

 _'Oh, bagus'_ Issei sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran kecil ini.

"Gahahahahah Hakuryuukou memang benar jadi daya tarik oleh orang-orang yang kuat yah" Kakek tua itu tertawa dengan keras.

"Anda?..." Issei bertanya karena tak tau siapa kakek ini memiliki aura yang hebat sekali.

"Oh dia adalah Kakek tua Dewa Odin dari Eropa Utara" ucap Azazel memperkenalkan kakek ini.

Issei mengangguk faham pantas saja kekuatannya sangat luar biasa sekali karena seorang Dewa legenda yang terkenal dari Eropa yah, Iblis, Malaikat saja ada apalagi Dewa dan berbagai macam mahluk mitologi dan Legenda lainnya. lalu seingatnya nama Dewa Odin berasal dari Asgard waktu baca di buku.

"Kuhahaha memang legenda mengenalku seperti itu tapi belum semuanya itu benar adanya" ucap Odin yang tertawa sangat ramah dan bersahabat sekali padahal jika di buku sejarah Dewa ini tak terlalu ramah dan berbaur dengan orang.

"Ohh salam kenal" ucap Issei membungkuk yang menjadi ciri khas budaya Jepang jika berkenalan terhadap orang baru.

"Sangat khas sekali dengan Jepang" ucap Odin mengelus Jenggot panjang itu "dan yang aku dengar dari Bocah Gagak ini kau seorang Hakuryuukou yang luar biasa meski seorang manusia"

"Ah, mungkin anda mendengar rumor yang dilebih-lebihkan" ucap Issei menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Gak, gak, aku serius! itu sebuah pecapaian yang luar biasa jika kau bisa bertahan lama dalam Balance Breaker" ucap Odin yang memujinya dan lumayan kagum "jadi apa yang kau suka? Depan? Atau belakang?" ekspresi dia berubah jadi senyum maksud lain.

"Hah?" Issei tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Maksudnya kau suka bagian Payudara atau Pantat perempuan" jawab Azazel dengan seringai grin yang langsung faham karena sama-sama memiliki sifat mesum.

 **( Aku rasa dia seperti yang ada di buku )**

 **[Apakah normal Dewa berbicara seperti itu?]**

 **(Ah, lupakan saja)**

Issei sweatdrop dengan kedua orang ini yang memiliki sifat mesum dan gak baik dicontoh apalagi mereka gak sadar umur terutama Dewa kakek Odin yang sudah seharusnya ingat usia dan tak memikirkan hal duniawi tapi yah sifat seperti itu sudahlah jadi hal umum.

"Jadi kau fikir siapa yang akan menang?" ucap Sirzech memotong pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja Sona-chan!" jawab Serafall penuh percaya diri dengan pose dua jari "karena Peerage So-Tan lebih banyak daripada Rias-Tan!"

"Percaya diri sekali sudah jelas Rias yang menang" balas Sirzech yang tak mau mengalah bahkan di umur sudah dewasa tingkah mereka seperti anak kecil lalu tak lama terjadi percikan di antara dua orang itu.

"Astaga!" Azazel hanya menghela nafas.

"Jadi Serafall, pakaian apa yang kau kenakan?" ucap Odin sambil memperhatikan pakaian gadis yang selalu ceria itu.

"Ohhhz ini adalah kostum Magical Girl ✴✴! Levia~ Tan ;-) " ucap sang Maou itu dengan pose khasnya tersendiri.

"Oh sungguh bagus sekali" ucap Odin mengelus jenggot yang sangat tertarik atau bisa dibilang orang mesum.

"Tuan Odin jaga sikap anda, jangan sampai kelakuan anda ini mencoreng nama baik Vallhala" ucap seorang wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tegas.

Issei baru sadar bahwa kakek tua ini tak sendiri dan di sampingnya ada seorang wanita cantik sekali dengan rambut putih panjang tergerai ke bawah, dan dua antena rambut di tengah kepala, ada pita di dua sisi rambut, dengan mata emerald, mengenakan pakaian normal, Jas abu-abu dikancing, dan celana abu-abu panjang.

Meski mengenakan pakaian yang jadul atau gak modis banget untuk wanita sepertinya namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa memiliki bentuk lekukan pinggang yang bagus, pinggul ramping, bokong yang berisi, dan Payudara yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kesan wanita alaminya itu.

"Hah, kau ini terlalu ketat sekali" ucap Odin menghela nafas tak nyaman karena harus dimarahi terus setiap saat olehnya "jadi itulah kenapa hingga saat ini tak ada yang mau menikahimu jika sifat kau saja seperti itu"

Wanita tampak terkejut karena wajar saja biasanya wanita mudah tersinggung jika berbicara soal berat badan, umur, dan pertanyaan kapan nikah karena itu sangat sensitiv sekali bahkan Issei bersumpah tak mengucapkan pernyataan seperti karena sudah pernah jadi korban dua kali.

Dan beberapa saat tak lama muncul air di kelopak mata wanita itu yang akhirnya mulai menangis sambil menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan suara terisak yang menyedihkan atau seperti menyesali sebuah perbuatan.

"Huahhhh! Apa yang aku bisa lakukan agar orang lain mau terhadap Varkly tua yang sampai sekarang belum menikah huahhhh! hikz! hikz! hikz!"

"Kenapa dia?" Issei sweatdrop melihat sikap wanita itu berubah berubah sekali.

"Butuh belaian kali" jawab Azazel terkekeh.

 **(Dia kurang obat)**

 **[Jangan tanya]**

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Arena Rating Game**

Mungkin banyak sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa Rating Game ini berjalan sesuai dengan prediksi dan pengamatan mereka sendiri namun sepertinya memang ekspentasi terkadang tak sesuai dengan realita dan begitu pula dengan Rating Game yang dilakukan oleh dua kelompok.

Dan sekarang sudah terlihat jelas siapa yang bakal menang meski belum ada tanda pengumuman resmi tapi melihat dari jalannya pertandingan lewat layar besar seperti Bioskop dan sudah mengira yang akan keluar jadi juara.

Semua orang tentu saja dibuat terkejut dengan ini dan tak mengira bahwa prediksi mereka berbalik derajat dan seratus persen salah karena yang keluar jadi pemenang bukan orang yang mereka kira dan juga sifat Iblis memang terlalu percaya diri untuk mengira sesuatu yang belum terjadi atau kasarnya merendahkan lawan yang terlihat lemah.

Dan sudah tidak mengherankan karena tipikal Iblis seperti itu apalagi yang bangsawan kelas atas ego tak mengakui orang lain dan menganggap diri mereka paling hebat adalah habitat yang sulit dihilangkan apabila mengalami kekalahan bakal malu seumur hidup karena besar omong doang.

Dan sekarang kondisi Rating Game ini berbalik sempat pihak Souna yang diunggulkan namun akhir dari game ini malah berbalik Rias yang sekarang kini berada di atas angin untuk bisa memenangkannya dan tentu saja para penonton yang menyaksikan itu siapa tak terkejut coba karena prediksi mereka salah.

Kini Souna berada di ruangan kecil dan tentu saja sendirian berhadapan dengan teman dari waktu kecil namun dia masih beruntung karena masih ada satu orang yang menemani gadis rambut crimson itu hingga sampai saat ini, dan dia juga tak menyangka malah bakal terpojok seperti padahal dia sudah memperhitungkan itu dengan sangat matang dari awal lomba.

Adik Serafall ini sudah faham dan mengetahui seluk beluk tentang kekuatan Peerage Rias bahkan dari yang **Bishop** rahasia dan berbanding balik dengan dirinya yang sedikit informasi apalagi kelebihan Peerage miliknya adalah pemilik Sacred Gear Vritra dan jika Hyoudou Issei masuk ke Peerage Rias bakal dipastikan kelompoknya bakal kalah karena jumlah tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Namun karena Hyoudou Issei tak masuk itu berarti cukup sedikit ada kemudahan baginya untuk menang apalagi dengan peraturan seperti ini sangat menguntungkan sekali baginya dan semua tipe Peerage Rias adalah tipe petarung dan penggunaan tehknik, ditambah **Bishop** rahasia itu tak boleh menggunakan tehknik pengheti waktu jadi bertambah keuntungannya dalam Rating Game.

Namun ternyata itu tak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya bahkan rencana dia yang dibuat malah fail karena kesalahan prediksi olehnya, dan sekarang dia mengerti kenapa sebuah kelompok menang bukan dinilai dari jumlah dan kekuatan mereka melainkan sebuah keyakinan dan tekad yang kuatlah bakal keluar jadi juara dan di kelompoknya tak ada yang seperti itu.

Kesalahan itu dimulai dari Saji yang terkena jebakan khas ala Rias yang sering dibuat setiap Rating Game dan Souna terkejut karena tak terfikir ke sana, lalu dua **Knight** miliknya dan juga Rias sama-sama kalah namun hanya menyisakan sang pengguna Durandal, dan dia memiliki keuntungan lagi ketika dua **Bishop** Rias langsung bisa disingkirkan tapi bayarannya **Rook** miliknya juga ikut lenyap.

Kini yang tersisa dimiliknya adalah cuman **Queen** dan **Pawn** saja lalu berhasil menyingkirkan pengguna Durandal berkat Tsubaki yang membuat tehknik serangan Balik tapi dia lupa Akeno masih ada hingga keduanya bertarung tapi berakhir dengan imbang lalu yang terakhir tinggal **Pawn** meskipun bisa promosi tapi yang dilawan itu spesies Siluman Kucing yang langka jadi tak ada harapan apalagi dia adalah **Rook**.

Dan sekarang kini tinggal dia seorang saja yang berhadapan dengan Rias yang masih bersama satu-satunya anggota yang tersisa **Rook** saja jadi di sini tinggal 2 lawan satu sejara jumlah memang Souna tak bisa diunggulkan sama sekali.

"Jadi, Souna kau masih ingin tetap melanjutkan ini? karena kita belum selesai?" ucap Rias melipat tangannya dan dia sangat beruntung Koneko yang tersisa karena mungkin bakal jadi bertarung satu lawan satu.

Souna tertawa "astaga Rias kau ingin mengeroyokku? sungguh nasibku kurang mujur sekali kali ini jika harus berhadapan denganmu dan juga Nekomata sekaligus" dia mungkin bisa mengimbangi Rias dengan kekuatan penuh tapi tak tau bagaimana harus menghadapi Nekomata itu.

Dan ditambah peraturan yang cukup mengekang di mana tak boleh banyak merusak barang yang ada di dalam Arena juga jadi kendala sesungguhnya dan jikalau memakai peraturan Sairaorg mungkin ada kemungkinan bisa menang yang menggunakan kekuatan penuh.

"Aku rasa kau tak selemah itu" ucap Rias yang bernada menyindir untuk bermaksud agar temannya itu mau segera menyelesaikannya dengan sportif.

"Aku maunya begitu tapi peraturan ini benar-benar melarang kita bebas" jawab Souna tersenyum "dan lagipula tujuan Rating Game ini bukan menunjukan kekuatan siapa yang terhebat melainkan strategi otak kita yang sepintar apa ketika mengalami masalah genting nantinya"

"Seperti biasa kau langsung tau begitu" ucap Rias yang entah bermaksud memuji.

"Itu hanya pendapat pribadi melewati pandanganku" ucap Souna membetulkan letak tata kacamatanya.

"Jadi?..." Rias menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku kalah dalam Game yang menjadi keuntunganku" ucap Souna tersenyum pahit "dan aku menyerah sekarang"

 **"Sona Sitri menyerah dan berarti pemenang Rating Game kali ini adalah Rias Gremory!"**

Mendengar suara pengumuman itu akhirnya acara Rating Game selesai sekarang dan tak lama terdengar suara teriakan juga riuhan penonton yang terlihat lumayan terhibur dengan game ini.

"Kau hebat sekarang" ucap Souna memuji sahabatnya itu sebelum menghilang.

"Kau juga tak buruk" balas Rias.

"Selesai" ucap Koneko dengan wajah datar dan kembali normal.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Perawatan**

Ini adalah hal yang mengejutkan sekali Issei berada di sini setelah acara Rating Game berakhir dengan baik karena mungkin saja dia ingin menjenguk teman-temannya yang terluka itu meski hanya sebuah permainan normal tapi tetap saja membuat kontak fisik yang membuat siapapun terluka meski cuman luka tingkat sedang.

Tapi yang jadi masalah ini adalah orang yang dia jenguk atau kunjungi dulu adalah orang-orang yang berasal dari klub penelitian Ilmu Ghaib namun malah anggota osis lebih dahulu dan tepatnya dia menengok Saji yang awal mula harus tersingkir dengan cara memalukan dan tentu saja alasan lainnya sesama pemilik Naga.

"Hahahaha Hyoudou aku benar-benar konyol tadi yah" ucap Saji merasa tertekan dan malu sekali karena tingkah ceroboh itu harus membuatnya tersingkir lebih awal "dan aku sangat yakin Kaichou pasti akan sangat marah karena tak menuruti nasihatnya"

"Aku rasa sebagai laki-laki normal yang terlalu semangat itu wajar" balas Issei yang memberi dukungan agar tak terlalu murung "tapi ini juga sedikit jadi pembelajaraan untukmu agar tak terlalu gegabah ambil keputusan dan selalu menuruti ucapan majikanmu itu"

"Hahaha! iya juga yah" Saji tertawa malu terhadap kebodohannnya sendiri dan dia melihat sekeliling namun cuman ada dirinya dan Hyoudou saja di ruangan ini "nampaknya Momo, Tomoe, dan yang lainnya berada di tempat lain"

"Ohhh, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" Issei bertanya tentang kondisi lelaki itu.

"Aku cuman luka sakit di bahu dan punggungg sisanya hanya luka kecil" jawab Saji yang melihat kondisi temannya itu "dan kenapa kedua tanganmu diperban? ya ampun seperti habis bertarung serius saja?!"

"Hahaha latihan gila dari guru gila tau" jawab Issei tertawa lepas.

Saji ikutan tertawa "sama aku juga terkena latihan gak waras" dia bisa merasakan penderitaan rivalnya itu dan rasa sakit dari latihan tak manusiawi sama sekali.

"Kau nampaknya sudah banyak berkembang" ucap Issei yang merasakan sedikit ada perbedaan di diri Saji semenjak pertama kali bertemu intinya sudah ada peningkatan.

"Yah, ini berkat pengajaran dari Azazel-sensei jadi aku bisa membuatnya berkembang" jawab Saji melihat pergelangan tangannya "tapi tetap saja aku masih sangat jauh sekali perkembangannya denganmu yang sudah biasa masuk mode Balance Breaker"

"Berusahalah, aku yakin kau akan bisa menguasainya" ucap Issei melipat tangannya.

"Bicara soal lainnya jadi, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Rias-senpai?" Saji bertanya ke topik yang jauh dari inti atau masalah pribadi.

Issei sweatdrop mendengar itu tapi dia menjawab "sangat jauh sekali, kita berangkat sekolah bersama, makan di jam istirahat bersama, mandi bersama, dan tidur bersama namun belum sampai lebih dalam lagi" dengan seringai di wajahnya, sebenarnya dia ingin melihat reaksi jengkel dari pemilik Sacred Gear Vritra.

"Huarghhhhh! Sial bahkan sudah sangat jauh sekali!" Saji berteriak frustasi sekali sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang mengucur deras sekali "dan aku bahkan belum sama sekali start sudah tertinggal jauh" dia bahkan kalah dalam segala bidang dari Issei yang dianggap rival.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal seperti itu juga?" Issei terkekeh melihat orang itu yang masih belum menyerah dengan masalah pribadi.

"Kau tau Rias-senpai itu lebih mudah dan gampang bergaul daripada Kaichou!" ucap Saji yang agak merendahkan nada suaranya karena jika sampai terdengar Souna bisa gawat "dan aku gak ada perkembangan sama sekali"

"Kenapa tak menyerah saja dan mencoba yang lainnya?" ucap Issei yang sedikit mendengar gosip di Osis yang beberapa anggota menyukai lelaki ini.

"Aku tak bisa Hyoudou, Kaichou itu lebih istimewa dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya!" ucap Saji yang tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Ya sudah" Issei memilih menyerah saja untuk mengubah keyakinan itu.

Dan tak lama pintu terbuka menampakan lelaki berambut Crimson keturunan Lucifer "permisi, aku masuk"

"Ah, Sirzech-sama" ucap Saji membungkuk hormat dan terkejut dengan kedatangan Maou itu di sini.

"Oh kau ada di sini juga toh pantas di sana aku tak menemukanmu" ucap Sirzech sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran orang itu.

"Yah, nanti aku juga akan menjenguk ke sana setelah ini" jawab Issei dan dia beranjak dari kursi "jadi bagaimana setelah pertandingannya"

"Berjalan dengan baik meski ada beberapa orang yang tak puas sekali dengan endingnya karena terlalu mudah dan tak seru sama sekali" ucap Sirzech yang biasa sabar menghadapi keluhan seperti itu "dan nampaknya Serafall tak senang sama sekali tentang kekalahan itu meski dia akhirnya menerimanya"

Issei bisa menebak siapa orang yang dimaksud "yah, gimana gak membosankan karena peraturannya seperti itu dan tak ada saling bertarung serius atau mengeluarkan tehknik andalan mereka masing-masing"

Sirzech menggeleng "bukan, mereka berharap menunjukan tehknik kecerdasan dan otak pemikiran kedua kubu namun yang didapat malah pertarungan mengandalkan keberuntungan"

"Ohhh" Issei hanya bersikap begitu meski gak faham sama sekali.

Sirzech menoleh ke arah Saji "dan selamat kau sudah sangat berjuang dengan hebat dan berusaha semaksimal sekali" dia memberi ucapan selamat.

"Padahal aku tak berbuat banyak apapun sebelum mengeluarkan kekuatanku sesungguhnya" balas Saji sedikit lesu.

Tapi Sirzech tersenyum "oh itu bukan masalah karena kau sudah mengeluarkan yang terbaik dan mungkin itu bukan hari bagusmu tapi tetap saja kau bisa menunjukan itu di kesempatan yang akan datang dan buat majikanmu bangga"

"Iyah!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Mansion Gremory**

Setelah Rating Game usai semuanya kembali ke Mansion Gremory lagi dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali pulang ke Kuoh karena harus menghadapi sekolah normal seperti biasanya apalagi memang berkat Rating game dan latihan itu memakan banyak waktu liburan mereka tapi nampaknya mereka tak menyesali itu.

Kini semuanya sudah tertidur lelap mengistirahatkan diri masing-masing dari lelahnya pertandingan itu namun hanya Issei seorang saja yang masih tetap terjaga sampai sekarang belum tidur sedang berjalan di koridor dengan handuk yang melingkar di leher dan dia ingin mandi air hangat setelah kembali berlatih melelahkan dengan Paman Tannin.

Dan memang biasanya mandi air hangat itu sangat cocok sekali untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dan stress itu apalagi memang dia banyak terluka karena latihan ini bukan sekedar sangat serius saja melainkan seperti menghadapi monster buas yang sangat kuat sekali.

Namun sebelum dia sampai ke sana tiba-tiba tangan Issei ditarik begitu saja oleh seseorang yang lumayan kuat sekali hingga Issei tak bisa refleks dan dia dilemparkan ke sebuah tempat dan mendarat di sebuah objek lembut yang sudah pasti kasur.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini!" teriak Issei sangat kesal sekali dan menyadari dirinya di atas sebuah kasur namun dia menyadari siapa yang melempar dirinya yaitu gadis berambut crimson "hei, Rias apaan sih? aku ingin segera mandi tau!"

"Ara, Ise aku fikir sebaiknya kau tunda dahulu mandimu itu" ucap Rias dengan suara lembut penuh godaan.

Issei tak bisa marah karena di depannya gadis itu mengenakan pakaian sesuatu yang bisa membuat bagian bawah sahabatnya itu berdiri dan itu memang normal karena dia adalah lelaki normal pada umumnya dengan tubuh dirasuki Naga yang memiliki sifat liar dan penuh nafsu.

Dan tentu saja Rias saat ini setengah bugil, dengan mengenakan Bra warna merah yang menampung payudara besar itu mungkin masih besar milik Kuroka, yang menunjukan kulit putih terang, dan perut langsing yang tak memperlihatkan tonjolan lemak apapun, dan pinggul yang memiliki bentuk tersendiri, dengan celana dalam merah mini yang menunjukan gumpalan pantatnya, lengkap dengan stocking merah, yang menambah kesan Sexy dan siapapun sangat nafsu jika melihat ini.

"Kau menyukai ini?" Rias menyeringai penuh maksud melihat ekspresi Issei yang tampak menyukainya.

Issei menggosok matanya lalu membalas "aku lelaki normal dan pasti banyak orang-orang di sekolah menginginkan hal yang sama sepertiku" dia tau permainan kata ini karena sudah bukan seorang perjaka atau lelaki lebay yang panikan malu jika digoda dan diusili seorang wanita menggunakan sexual tubuh.

"Oh, benarkah?" Rias memberi tatapan mengajaknya sambil melipat tangannya untuk menggelembungkan payudaranya ke atas hingga tampak besar.

"Kyah!"

Issei langsung menarik lengan gadis itu dengan keras sambil membantingnya ke kasur sekarang dia berada di atas sambil menahan kedua lengan Rias hingga membuatnya terkunci tak bergerak "kau lupa berurusan dengan siapa Rias" dia tersenyum grin membuat wajah Rias semerah rambutnya.

Issei langsung menghantam mulutnya ke bawah gadis itu hingga kedua mulut mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain melakukan ciuman yang dalam dan sedikit membuat gadis rambut crimson itu terkejut karena Issei aggresive dia fikir pemilik kaisar Naga Putih ini pemalu jadi cukup menyenangkan jika sedikit menggodanya.

Mulut kedua orang ini saling menyatu dengan sebuah ciuman hangat penuh mesra dan juga ada sebuah persaingan di antara mereka yang tak ingin saling membuka mulut atau menyerah karena Rias adalah calon kepala keluarga Gremory dengan penuh kebanggan jadi wajar dia tak mengalah dan Issei karena darah Naga mengalir di tubuhnya jadi sebuah penghinaan jika ada yang memperbudaknya.

Kedua tangan Rias merangkul kepalanya sambil menekan Hakuryuukou itu ke bawah agar membuka mulut untuk menyerah sesekali mengusap rambutnya yang warna coklat dan Issei sendiri tetap menekan gadis itu agar tak bergerak sambil tetap memaksanya untuk menyerah.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya terlihat Issei yang menang dalam kontes ini hingga sedikit suara desahan kecil keluar dari mulut manis itu apalagi tenaga Hakuryuukou ini lebih besar dari Ruin Princess itu yang tetap menekannya agar tak bergerak sama sekali.

Rias menyerah sekarang lalu membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan membiarkan lelaki itu mengakses lebih dalam, kedua lidah mereka saling bertempur dan bersentuhan sekarang sambil menukar rasa mulut mereka hingga tampak genangan air ludah yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka.

Issei tetap dalam posisi menahan gadis itu mulutnya tetap menguncinya lalu lidahnya berputar-putar mengeksplor seluruh mulut anak perempuan Gremory itu yang terasa manis sekali hingga membuatnya ingin terus seperti ini dan sesekali dia memberi gigitan di lidah, tak begitu keras namun cukup membuat Rias tersentak.

Kedua tangan Rias menahan Issei sangat erat sekali lalu lidahnya tak mau kalah untuk bergerak sambil bertukar rasa dan ludahnya, mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini dengan seorang lelaki namun dia bisa mengimbanginya karena membaca novel tentang masalah percintaan.

Kedua mulut mereka masih menyatu dengan lidah memutar-mutar seperti roda lalu kedua tangan Issei perlahan bergerak ke bawah menulusuri kulit halus itu dengan jarinya hingga sampai di bagian BH yang menutupi payudaranya lalu sedikit memberi pijatan kecil pada benda lembut itu.

Desahan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis itu ketika Hakuryuukou itu memijat bagian wanitanya, Issei tau soal dada wanita bahkan dia sangat menyukainya apalagi bentuknya besar sekali dan dia cukup bingung tentang ukuran wanita superanatural yang luar biasa itu tapi itu bukan seperti Issei menolak dan juga ukuran milik Rias besar sama seperti Raynare namun agak kecil, jadi dia tak heran jika banyak orang mesum di Academy Kuoh sangat menginginkannya.

Issei tetap membuat mulutnya menempel lalu kedua tangannya mulai memijat dua buah bola itu sambil memutarnya seperti analog Playstation hingga suara desahan yang agak panjang keluar dari mulut Rias itu namun itu tak menghentikan Kaisar Naga Putih ini untuk tetap menciumnya hingga sangat dalam sekali.

Rias mulai merasakan sensasi panas ditubuhnya dengan kedua tangan kasar itu memencet dadanya dibalik BH yang dikenakan itu lalu tak lama kedua tangan itu mulai menarik tali BH dan gadis Gremory ini membiarkan Issei untuk melepasnya sendiri.

Setelah melepas dalaman itu dan melemparnya ke lain arah Issei bisa melihat payudara yang luar biasa sekali dengan bentukan bola besar, dengan puting pink keputihan yang tampak sudah mengeras sekarang meski baru awal permulaan tapi karena dia adalah Iblis berarti nafsu yang lebih besar daripada akal.

Issei langsung maju menempelkan ujung bibirnya ke puting kanan sambil memberi sentuhan kecil dengan lidahnya tampak Rias mendesah lebih panjang lagi sambil melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang karena merasakan sensasi seperti disetrum sangat nikmat di tubuhnya.

Issei tetap menjilati puting itu dengan lidahnya sambil sesekali menghisap benda mengeras itu seperti bayi yang sedang menyusui, tangan kirinya meremas payudara yang satu lagi selagi memutar-mutar bagian pink itu dan terkadang memencetnya hingga terdengar jeritan kecil dari gadis crimson itu.

Rias mengarahkan matanya ke atas dengan sensasi yang luar biasa sekali ketika mulut itu menyentuh bagian sensitiv dan sesekali mengigit dengan keras hingga membuatnya menjerit karena paduan rasa sakit menjadi kenikmatan dengan dada satunya lagi yang dimainkan lalu dipencet dengan lumayan keras juga.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan itu tangan kanan Issei perlahan menyentuh kulit perutnya hingga turun ke bawah menyentuh benda intim itu yang masih tertutup celana dalam tanpa melepaskan mulut dan tangannya untuk memainkan payudara besar itu

Dan Issei merasakan suatu hangat di dalam lalu kedua jarinya mulai menggosokan bagian depan vagina itu dengan pelan terdengar lagi suara lembut dari Rias lalu kelima jarinya mulai memainkan benda intim itu sambil menggosokannya lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

Rias mengeluarkan rintihan yang agak berisik dari mulutnya karena perpaduan kedua bagian miliknya yang sensitiv itu dimainkan begitu keras secara bersamaan tanpa waktu jeda sekali, tampak terasa tubuhnya semakin memanas dengan seperti sesuatu yang mengalir di dalam.

Issei merasakan jari kanannya itu seperti ada sesuatu yang sedikit basah lalu sedikit ke bawah dan ketika menemukan lubang lalu memasukan itu dengan sekali tapi agak sedikit sesak namun dia paksakan lebih dalam hingga terasa seperti sesuatu yang becek tapi Issei tau itu adalah hal normal bagi wanita.

Rias menutup mulutnya berusaha agar tak teriak terlalu lebih keras karena akan membuat bangun yang lainnya dan mengganggu moment berduaan saja dengan Issei, sedikit terasa sakit bagian bawahnya karena ditusuk seperti itu namun perlahan menjadi rasa nikmat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Gigitan, pencetan, dan tusukan ke dalam menjadi satu gerakan membuat otaknya sedikit kabut, mulutnya terbuka yang merasakan sensasi nikmat dalam tubuhnya yang dimainkan oleh Issei. dan terasa seperti sesuatu ingin dilepaskan sebentar lagi bakal muncul.

Setelah beberapa menit memainkan tubuh wanita itu, Rias berteriak melepaskan sensasi luar biasa yang ada dalam tubuhnya ini namun dia belum berteriak karena Issei langsung mengunci mulutnya dan keluar desahan kecil itu di dalam mulutnya saja lalu mereka melakukan ciuman yang menggebu-gebu.

'Jadi, seperti ini rasanya' gadis crimson merangkul kepala Issei dan tetap menekannya dalam ciuman itu sambil melepaskan sensasi tadi 'sekarang aku mengerti kenapa semua wanita sangat menikmatinya bahkan Akeno juga bilang begitu' dia tak mengira ini lebih dari yang dibayangkan.

'Perawan huh?' Issei sedikit terkejut dengan ini karena yang dia tau perempuan dari dunia superanatural kebanyakan adalah tak perawan karena peraturan mereka berbeda yaitu sex adalah hal biasa, dan dia merasakan semburan kecil keluar lalu membasahi jarinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman Issei melepaskan itu lalu menarik celana dalamnya hingga bisa melihat lubang wanita yang berair dengan sedikit cairan yang keluar dari lubang itu tapi sebelum dia meminumnya tiba-tiba dengan sangat mengejutkan Rias bangun lalu menyerang balik.

Kini posisi mereka berbalik Issei terlentang di kasur sementara Rias berada di atas lebih tepatnya di antara kedua kakinya dengan ekspresi senyuman menantang dan sebuah rona merah jelas di kedua pipinya tapi, sebelum itu gadis adik Lucifer ini melepas celana dalam hingga kini dia telanjang dan hanya menyisakan stocking, tampak mulut vaginanya licin karena air.

"Ufufuf! kau benar-benar gak pernah mau untuk mengalah sebentar saja dengan wanita huh?" Rias tersenyum sambil jarinya itu menggosok barang milik pria itu yang tampak mengeras di balik celana "dan kita lihat apa yang kau punya di balik ini?" dia membuka sleting celana lalu menariknya ke bawah hingga menunjukan sesuatu yang dia cari.

Rias menengguk ludahnya secara kasar sekali karena ukuran ini tidak dia perkirakan sama sekali besar, panjang, dan kuat sekali bahkan tampak sedikit ekspresi takut di wajahnya karena ini benar-benar luar biasa sekali dan tak yakin apakah bisa miliknya itu mengatasi benda sebesar ini.

'Yeah, mungkin karena faktor genetik Naga yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya' Rias bisa mengira itu lalu dia mulai menggegam batang itu dengan tangan lembutnya lalu mengocok itu agak sedikit pelan meski sudah mengeras penuh 'ini benar-benar melebihi apa yang buku aku baca'

"Jadi, Rias kau takut huh?" ucap Issei dengan seringai mengejek di wajahnya yang ditunjukan kepada gadis itu karena melihat ekspresinya itu "kau tau bahkan Ray-chan sangat luar biasa sekali dan dia benar-benar tak takut sama sekali bahkan selalu memuaskanku" dan setelah sex pertama itu mereka selalu meminta untuk melakukannya lagi bahkan threesome namun dia tak menolak karena hal seperti itu adalah sebuah hadiah untuknya.

Rias cemberut cemburu karena Issei membandingkan dirinya dengan wanita Datensi itu "kau, yang memaksaku Issei! Akan aku tunjukan padamu bahwa lebih baik dari mereka!" dia mulai mengocok itu dengan lebih cepat lagi dari biasanya karena kesal.

"Oh, benarkah begitu?" Issei mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan serangan kejutan tadi tak berefek padanya karena sudah sering seperti ini waktu sehabis bangun tidur dia merasakan hal aneh dibagian bawah dan mendapati Kuroka, atau Raynare, terkadang Kalawarner memberi salam selamat pagi yang mengejutkan dan setelah itu begitulah.

Setelah itu Rias mulai menggosokan batangan itu lalu memberi tip dibagian ujungnya dengan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati setiap ujung itu beberapa saat tercium aroma kuat yang menyerang hidungnya dan membuatnya ingin lebih dari itu lagi.

Issei menahan nafasnya dengan berat karena sensasi basah yang luar biasa mulai melumuri barang miliknya dengan air ludah bahkan dirinya sangat menikmati itu dan membiarkan gadis crimson itu bermain sesuka hati dengan miliknya.

Setelah batangan penis itu sudah terbasahi dengan lidahnya Rias berhenti menjilat namun tangannya tak berhenti mengocok batangan itu dan secara perlahan mulai memasukan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan pelan dari atas karena ukuran ini belum terbiasa untuknya.

Lalu Rias mendorong kepalanya lebih ke bawah lagi memasukan batangan itu ke dalam mulut namun itu terlalu panjang dan besar sekali di dalam mulut namun dirinya tetap coba memaksakan itu hingga tampak kelopak matanya itu berair karena itu sangat dalam mengenai kerongkongannya.

Rias dengan nafas berat karena diam beberapa saat lalu tak lama dia lepaskan lagi karena untuk mengambil nafas lagi tampak batangan penis itu sangat basah dengan air liurnya, hingga membuatnya sedikit ngiler dan setelah mengambil persiapan Rias ingin melakukannya lagi.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi sebuah tangan besar memegang kepalanya dan memaksanya untuk turun ke bawah menelan semua batangan itu masuk ke dalamnya, tampak ekspresi Rias yang sangat terkejut sekali terhadap aksi kasar itu hingga membuat matanya mengeluarkan air karena itu menghantam sekali ke dalam.

Setelah menahan gadis crimson itu di antara kedua kakinya Issei tetap menaruh kedua tangannya di sana lalu menggerakan kedua pinggulnya ke depan dan belakang dengan pelan.

Rias sangat terkejut sekali karena Issei yang mengambil alih ritme terasa hentakan sangat keras sekali mengenai kerongkongannya karena terlihat pinggul Issei seperti nampak blur yang bergerak maju mundur, gadis crimson ini hanya memegang paha Issei sambil menutup matanya membiarkan rasa lezat memenuhi mulutnya.

Issei mengerang dalam kenikmatan merasakan barang miliknya diselimuti mulut kecil yang basah itu bahkan lidah gadis itu berputar menjilatinya sambil terus mengemuti itu seperti sebuah permen, sebuah tangan memijat bagian bola bawahnya membuat pemilik Hakuryuukou itu menggerang dengan menahan rambut crimson itu lebih erat.

Rias menggerakan tangan kirinya ke bawah memijat vaginanya itu lalu memasukan dua jari ke dalamnya dengan rintihan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya karena inj sangat dalam sekali hingga ke tenggorokan dan dia tak ingin melepaskan kenikmatan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menusuk tenggorokannya Issei merasakan lagi bagian bawahnya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang besar lagi, makanya dia mempercepat gerakan pingganggnya dan menusuk tenggorokan gadis itu lebih dalam lagi dengan barang kejantatanan miliknya.

Rias melotot shock karena ini lebih kasar sekali bahkan sedikit membuatnya terbatuk lalu dia menutup matanya saja membiarkan sensasi lezat di mulutnya dengan tangan kanan memutar putingnya dan tangan kiri tetap menusuk vaginanya dengan cepat bahkan sudah ada beberapa tetesan air keluar dari sana.

Issei menggerang sambil membenamkan kepala Rias diantara kedua kakinya sambil melepaskan tembakan air yang luar biasa dari lubang penisnya hingga ke dalam mulut gadis itu dan tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Rias membelalakan matanya shock karena mulutnya langsung tertembak cairan hangat yang sangat banyak sekali dan terus tembus menuju ke tenggorokan sambil menelan semua yang diterima mulutnya, disaat yang mulut bawah vaginanya sudah meneteskan cairan seperti air keran hingga tampak bekas di lantai.

Rias mendesah senang sambil menelan itu semua dan sungguh terheran karena keluar sangat banyak sekali dan mungkin itu karena faktor tambahan gen Naga yang ada di dalam tubuh, dia tetap menyeruput cairan hangat itu lalu menelannya dan sambil menggosok perutnya yang hangat karena diisi sperma itu.

Tapi ini terlalu banyak buat Rias bahkan mulutnya sudah sangat penuh dan kurang nafas karena berusaha memakan semuanya tapi dia tetap dalam posisi itu akibatnya terlihat air putih kental yang keluar dari mulutnya mengalir ke dagu dan menetes di antara belahan dadanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Rias melepaskan batang panjang yang terlapisi oleh air liur itu dari mulutnya dengan pelan namun terlihat sexy juga dan tampak wajahnya yang sama dengan warna rambutnya.

Issei menyeringai senang dan melihat gadis keluarga Gremory itu membuka mulutnya menunjukan benih sperma yang ada di dalamnya lalu menelan semuanya itu namun ada sedikit yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan tak ada yang menyangkan gadis idola di sekolah bisa bertingkah seperti pelacur pada umumnya dan banyak yang memimpikan bisa seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan semua orang jika melihat Rias Gremory bertingkah seperti ini?" ucap Issei dengan grin memegang dagunya sambil memberi tatapan itu.

Rias tak begitu peduli dan hanya menutup mata sambil menggoyangkan lidahnya sendiri karena sisa benih lezat ini dengan hembusan nafas berat lalu menjawab "kau terlalu... banyak... jadi aku sulit... menerimanya" dia cemberut namun menyadari masih ada yang tersisa di tubuhnya lalu mengambil semua itu dan menelannya.

"Tapi itu yang membuatmu sexy, berlutut seperti itu dan menelan benihku seperti seorang yang lapar kan?" Issei terkekeh membuat Rias blush lalu dia menunduk dan melakukan ciuman dalam yang menggebu-gebu.

Setelah itu Issei kembali membaringkan Rias ke kasur lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya lurus ke atas dan dirapatkan jadi dia bisa melihat lubang kecil di antara dua kaki mulus itu lalu dirinya memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang mulut bawah itu dan sedikit memberi gesekan dengan barang miliknya hingga terdengar desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Rias menghembuskan nafas tinggi sambil melihat lelaki itu "aku sudah siap sekarang"

Issei mengangguk faham lalu mendorong pingganggnya ke depan secara perlahan dan terasa sangat sempit sekali makanya sedikit usaha untuk mendorong lebih ke dalam lagi lalu sensasi basah ini benar-benar sangat nikmat sekali.

Rias menahan nafasnya dengan berat ketika benda besar itu masuk ke dalam sambil merusak tembok miliknya namun tak mengira ini lebih besar ketika sudah masuk dan tau apakah bisa bertahan dirinya menerima serangan tusukan nanti. dan dia mengigit mulutnya sendiri berusaha menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah karena Issei memaksa untuk terus ke dalam.

Issei berhenti meski belum masuk semuanya dan melihat ke bawah karena menyadari ada darah yang muncul keluar dari sana "tunggu dulu ka-kau?" dia tau apa maksud dari pertanda ini dan tak mengira menghancurkan Hymen milik Rias.

Rias tersenyum payau dengan nafas tersenggal "ye-yeah ka-kau o-orang ya-yang pe-pertama me-mengambil ke-keperwananku" dia berbicara dengan nada agak sedikit terbata-bata dan tertawa kecil "baiklah silahkan lanjutkan" dia sudah sangat siap 100 persen.

Gadis crimson itu menutup matanya untuk bersiap dan disaat yang sama Issei dengan sekali gerakan mendorong pinggangg miliknya maju hingga ke dalam sekali tapi agak kasar hingga membuat Rias melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan sebuah jeritan kencang keluar dari mulutnya.

Issei mengerang penuh nikmat ketika batang miliknya itu masuk ke dalam semua mengapit penisnya itu dia merasakan sensasi basah dan hangat di dalam namun untuk beberapa saat dia seperti ini dulu lalu akhirnya dia menggerakan pingganggnya sambil merangkul erat kaki panjang Rias.

Dan tak lama Issei bergerak namun masih dalam tempo pelan terasa barang miliknya basah yang berada di dalam membuatnya ingin bergerak maju lagi dan dia melihat ekspresi gadis itu terengah-engah dengan rona merah jelas di pipinya.

Mulai terdengar suara rintihan dari mulut Rias yang sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit karena vaginanya seperti tertusuk sebuah pedang panjang dan yang dia lakukan hanya berbaring di sana dengan menggenggam erat dari rasa sakit itu. Gadis berambut crimson ini menatap ke depan yang melihat Issei terlalu fokus ke arah lain.

Issei mengerang lebih kencang lagi karena vagina sempit itu mengapit sangat erat sekali daging miliknya sensasi becek di dalam membuatnya ingin bergerak cepat lebih dari tadi lalu dia melihat payudaranya yang memantul-mantul setiap kali dia menusuk ke dalam vaginanya.

"Ah!, ah!, ah!, ah! Tungg-" Rias berbicara dengan agak kepayahan berusahan untuk bersikap normal namun itu dirasa mustahil karena penisnya itu mengenai tembok rahimnya dan membuatnya menjerit"Eeekkkk!" dia membuka mulutnya dan pandangan matanya terasa kabur.

Issei berhenti sejenak membuat Rias sedikit mendesah lalu mendorong kedua kaki itu ke depan sambil menekuk dan dia sedikit bergeser posisi ke atas lalu tak lama dia memegang lututnya dan langsung menghantam kembali tembok vagina itu sekali tusukan dengan keras.

"Arghhhhhhh!"

Rias menjerit kencang sejadi-jadinya karena dalam vaginanya dihantam begitu kencang hingga membuat konsentrasi otaknya berhenti beberapa detik hingga akhirnya kembali dalam rasa nikmat ini, terlihat matanya ke atas, mulut terbuka, dan keringat yang muncul di tubuhnya karena berkat sesi musim kawin mereka.

Dan tak lama rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa kenikmatan yang luar biasa sekali, tubuhnya terasa membara penuh gairah, pandangan matanya benar-benar seperti blank sekali karena posisi benar-benar sangat luar biasa dan juga dia tak bisa bergerak hanya diam membiarkan Issei melakukan semaunya saja.

Rias merintih sangat keras sekali hingga mungkin cukup membangunkan yang lainnya tapi beruntung karena satu kamar ini sangat luas sekali jadi dia bisa berisik semaunya sendiri dan tahan rasa panas yang begitu nikmat sekali di tubuhnya karena terus ditusuk menggunakan kejantanan besar itu.

Issei merasakan nafsu alaminya berkembang lebih besar lagi jadi membuatnya ingin lebih dalam lagi menyiksa gadis ini dalam kenikmatannya, dia melihat kedua payudaranya memantul begitu cepat sekali seperti blur namun Hakuryuukou ini ingin tetap seperti ini karena rasa lezat yang menyelimuti batang penisnya sendiri.

Dan setelah beberapa saat saling memuaskan nafsu masing-masing dan saling memberi kenikmatan luar biasa, Issei merasakan mau dekat dengan climax atau akhir dari bercinta ini dan akhirnya melebarkan kaki Rias yang menusuk lebih cepat lagi.

Rias merintih sangat kencang sekali dalam kenikmatan berkat tusukan cepat luar biasa yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar dalam climax yang sudah sedari tadi dirasakan dan tak bisa membuat mulutnya untuk berhenti.

"Kyahhhh!"

"Guahhhhh!"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Issei meraung dengan nada tinggi setelah itu melepaskan sebuah climax yang luar biasa sedari tadi ditahan olehnya dan dia tembakan begitu saja cairan climax itu ke dalam tubuh Rias tanpa lebih dahulu bertanya kepada gadis itu karena Rias tak terlihat begitu protes sama sekali.

Rias mengeluarkan rintihan panjang dengan mulut terbuka lebar, dengan bola mata yang berputar ke atas merasakan sensasi semburan tembakan dahayat sekali ke dalam vaginanya sendiri, dari yang dilihat dari ekspresi gadis itu yang sangat menikmati pemberian benih semen ini.

Dan tentu saja sudah mengira dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak sekali, saking banyaknya jumlah yang dikeluarkan membuat vaginanya tak bisa menampung semua pemberian itu alhasil terlihat beberapa cairan putih sedikit menyembur keluar dari vaginanya dan menetes ke bawah mengotori kasur itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Issei melepaskan penisnya itu dari dalam vaginanya dan sedikit desahan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis berambut crimson itu, dan dia melihat di sana cairan kental putih dengan kental bening mengucur deras keluar dari vagina Rias yang menandakan berapa banyak yang dia keluarkan.

Rias berekpresi dengan nafas berat yang sehabis berlari penuh dengan iris mata yang agak buram, blush berat di pipinya, menandakan bahwa dia masih berada dalam masa kenikmatan itu dan sangat terasa hangat sekali cairan ini yang berada di dalamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Issei bertanya kepada Rias yang masih hening dalam posisi itu dan dia masih ingin melakukannya lagi karena baru pemanasan

Issei masih belum selesai karena bawahnya masih mengeras dan ingin tetap melanjutkannya lalu dia memutar gadis itu yang sedikit mendesah dengan posisi membalikan badan, dengan kepala di bawah, dada yang tergencet oleh kasur, posisi bokong yang diangkat di atas sambil melebarkan kedua pahanya agar sedikit lebih mudah.

Rias tau Issei masih belum selesai jadi membiarkan lelaki itu sesuka hatinya sambil jari kanannya membuka mulut vaginanya dan menunjukan lubang yang akan dimasukan oleh batang besar itu, desahan kecil dari mulutnya karena cairan putih tadi keluar dari vaginanya karena sangat banyak sekali hingga mengalir di antara kedua pahanya.

Issei sedikit maju ke depan sambil memposisikan barang miliknya di lubang itu namun sedikit digesek-gesek hingga terdengar lagi suara desahannya, lalu dia memegang pinggang Rias dengan sangat erat dan tak lama dia dorong maju ke depan engan sekali hentakan tanpa perasaan sekali hingga membuat sebuah suara.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Rias menjerit sangat kuat sekali karena tusukan tadi sangat kasar hingga tembus ke dalam mengenai tembok rahimnya dan membuatnya langsung climax seketika lalu tampak sperma yang bekas tadi menyembur keluar setelah tertusuk tadi.

Issei mengerang dalam nikmat merasakan sensasi penisnya diapit sangat erat sekali hingga membuatnya ingin orgasm seketika namun masih ditahan, kedua tangannya memegang erat pingganggnya sambil terus menusuk vaginanya tanpa ada jeda sama sekali.

Rias hanya merintih dan sesekali berteriak dalam kenikmatan yang merasuki tubuhnya, setiap tusukan yang masuk ke dalam membuatnya tak berhenti untuk climax secara terus menerus karena posisi ini begitu menggairahkan dan penuh dengan rasa nafsu yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Sang Hakuryuukou masih tetap memaksa adik dari Iblis Lucifer ini untuk tetap diam dan berteriak seperti seorang jalang yang tak memiliki tata krama, terlihat keringat mengalir deras di kedua tubuh mereka berkat bercinta yang penuh nafsu ini, dan melihat pantatnya yang selalu bergetar setiap kali dia menusuk lubang vaginanya.

Rias tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk tetap terus merintih karena kenikmatan bercinta seperti ini sangat luar biasa sekali setiap tusukan dalam itu hingga mengenai rahimnya, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, bola mata yang mengarah ke atas, dengan sebuah senyum kepayahan yang menandakan betapa kerasnya lelaki itu.

Terdengar suara rintihan, gerangan, dan suara kulit basah yang saling beradu satu sama lain dengan nuansa panas penuh nafsu sex yang memenuhi ruangan itu dan terlihat kulit gadis itu memerah sangat seperti rambutnya terutama dibagian pantat dan keringat yang mengalir deras disekujur tubuh indahnya itu.

Issei melihat ke bawah cairan bening menyemprot keluar dari lubang vaginanya setiap kali menusuknya kadang sesekali memberi tamparan keras di bagian pantat membuat gadis itu menjerit kecil hingga tampak sekali bekas telapak tangannya yang ada di bagian situ.

Ekspresi Rias kini berubah menjadi penuh mabuk dalam kenikmatan matanya berputar ke atas, dengan mulut terbuka, dan lidah menjulur, dengan air liur yang mengalir melewati dagunya, tampaknya gadis ini sudah tak bisa berfikir apapun lagi selain ingin merasakan sekali lagi sensasi panas itu.

'Ahhhhh! luar biasa!' Rias merintih nikmat dengan lidahnya berputar dan sesekali dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri untuk kembali ke fikiran normal namun sensasi luar biasa ini malah membuatnya menunjukan ekspresi bejatnya, dan kedua payudaranya sedikit memantul karena bergesakan dengan kasur 'jadi, seperti ini rasanya hahhh! sangat nikmat sekali!' dia sedikit menjerit karena climax untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Issei menarik tangan kiri Rias ke belakang sambil terus menghantam Vaginanya dengan sangat buas sekali sambil melihat kedua Payudaranya yang meloncat-loncat seperti trampolin dan membuat nafsunya lebih berkembang lagi untuk membuat salah satu Idola Academy Kuoh ini menjerit dan bahkan banyak orang yang sangat memimpikan ini namun mustahil, karena Rias sudah jadi miliknya.

Setelah beberapa menit menusuk lubang itu Issei merasakan lagi akan climax seperti tadi dan dia mempercepat laju gerak pingganggnya hingga nampak seperti blur dan Rias hanya bisa merintih tanpa henti berbaring disana, dan mengiler di dalam kenikmatan itu, matanya memutih, dan lidah menjulur seperti Anjing yang menandakan betapa tidak santainya Issei menghantam lubang vaginanya itu.

Issei bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang sangat cepat sekali lalu akhirnya melepaskan kembali sebuah tembakan benih sperma yang sangat besar dengan sebuah raungan besar seperti seekor Naga dan memeluk gadis itu sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke punggunggnya yang halus dan basah karena keringat itu.

"Hiekkkkkkkkk!"

Rias langsung menjerit kencang karena tembakan benih itu sangat banyak sekali ke dalam vaginanya namun berubah menjadi rintihan panjang yang nikmat karena itu seperti jet air tanpa henti memenuhi vaginanya, ekspresi wajahnya cabul sekali, dengan tariikan nafas berat, mulut tersenyum payah dengan lidah menjulur, dan mata mengarah ke atas betapa menunjukan nikmatnya yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

'Sangat hott!' Rias merintih panjang sambil melepaskan climax yang ada dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya menggeliat dalam nikmat dan benih hangat itu masuk ke dalam hingga ke bagian rahimnya 'oh, Maou! ini tak bisa aku bayangkan!' dia tersenyum payah dan air liur yang keluar dari dagunya.

Mereka dalam posisi seperti itu karena Issei masih tetap menembakkan sperma ke dalam rahimnya sambil memeluknya dia mengigit pundak gadis itu tak begitu keras tapi cukup meninggalkan sebuah bekas dan muncul cipratan cairan putih di antara kedua selangkangan mereka yang menetes ke bawah kasur.

Dan tak lama setelah itu Issei menarik penisnya keluar dan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan posisi tengkurap dengan tarikan nafas yang masih kacau berkat kasarnya tadi dan melihat lubang vagina itu mengeluarkan benihnya yang tak bisa ditampung di dalam dan jatuh ke bawah seperti air terjun.

"Luar biasa huh?" Issei menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap gadis itu yang tak berubah dari posisinya.

"Yeah..." balas Rias dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti orang Asma, fikirannya masih blank jauh entah ke mana dan pandangan mata yang berkabut dan dia berterima kasih pada Issei karena berkat itu dirinya mengalami masa yang menyenangkan sekali.

Issei menarik rambut merah itu hingga Rias berteriak pelan dan membawa wajahnya ke daerah kejantanannya yang masih mengeras seperti batu "aku fikir kita masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum kembali lagi ke Kuoh" dia menggesekan batangan itu ke pipinya lalu menyentuh ke ujung bibir.

Rias agak terkejut dengan stamina ini biasanya dua ronde saja sudah cukup selesai tapi nampaknya ini pengecualian lalu aroma kuat yang kembali menyerang hidung ini malah membuat nafsu birahinya naik jadi, yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menerima itu sambil kembali memasukan penisnya yang dilapisi cairan jus vaginanya dan benih laki-laki itu dengan rasa nafsu tinggi.

 _'Yeah, ini lebih baik'_ Rias mendesah panjang setelah tenggorokannya dipaksa lagi untuk memakan benda besar itu.

Dan mereka tetap melakukannya sampai mana yang paling lama bertahan di sini.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Tamu**

Ini adalah ruang tamu yang berada di Mansion kediaman keluarga Gremory yang dimana sering digunakan untuk diskusi keluarga atau ruang pribadi untuk membicarakan ini dengan orang-orang yang memiliki pangkat tinggi secara rahasia dan tak banyak orang yang tau.

Dan di ruangan ini ada tiga orang yaitu Dewa Kakek Tua Odin dari Asgard, Raja Iblis Lucifer Sirzech, dan Gubernur Datenshi maniak Sacred Gear Azazel yang berkumpul satu dalam ruangan ini.

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar mengambil resiko untuk melakukan perjanjian damai denganku" ucap Odin yang mengelus janggutnya karena sudah dengar tentang perjanjian damai tiga kubu ini dan dia juga bakal diajak dalam perjanjian ini "tapi, bukan itu berarti aku tak senang hanya saja bukankah agak terlalu cepat?"

"Waktunya memang sudah tepat dan sudah banyak yang setuju jadi kita ingin mengajak anda juga Tuan Odin" balas Sirzech dengan wajah kalem seperti biasanya "dan juga alasan kita ingin melakukan ini adalah sebagai tanda kedamaian dan saling bekerja sama dalam bidang apapun dengan para Dewa Mitologi Eropa"

"Yah, karena perang sangat membosankan sekali dan kau tak bisa menikmati waktu senang-senang jika dalam kondisi seperti itu" ucap Azazel dengan tangan menopang dagunya "lagipula kita harus mewaspadai pergerakan Khaos Brigade yang sudah mulai membuat beberapa kesuruhan kecil di berbagai faksi"

"Teroris heh? sebenarnya apa yang mereka mau dari orang tua sepertiku?" ucap Odin dengan nada bercanda.

"Entahlah, mungkin senjatamu" jawab Azazel terkekeh

Odin tertawa keras "huahahahaha! dasar bocah yang kurang sopan santun! tapi mungkin aku sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan namun ini cukup mengejutkan diriku ketika Iblis Lucifer datang sendiri ke hadapanku dan berbicara soal perdamaian"

"Perang sudah usai dan saatnya berganti ke hidup yang normal seperti dunia manusia" jawab Sirzech "kita sudah terlalu lama terikat dengan masa lalu dan sudah seharusnya membuat masa depan yang baru"

"Kau cukup berani juga membuat keputusan yang pasti bakal membuat konflik internal di kubumu" ucap Odin.

"Terkadang memang ada pro dan kontra itu sudah biasa" ucap Sirzech.

"Jadi pendapatmu pak tua?" tanya Azazel dengan senyum grin.

"Yah, tak menyenangkan juga jika aku memiliki hobby namun harus diganggu oleh kalian" ucap Odin menaruh kedua tangan di belakang "tapi ngomong-ngomong kapan itu dilaksanakan?"

Sirzech tersenyum karena tau Dewa kuat ini setuju dengan usul perjanjian "itu akan segera dikabarkan nanti setelah ini"

Odin berjalan ke arah jendel "dan soal itu bagaimana dengan Hakuryuukou itu? tidakkah kalian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan sedikit janggal padanya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Azazel bertanya dengan bingung karena terlihat tak ada masalah dengan bocah itu.

"Maksudku bukankah hal aneh jika dia hanya memiliki sang Kaisar Naga Putih?" ucap Odin yang bisa merasakan kekuatan lain di dalam tubuh itu dan dia tak bisa mengenali itu.

"Jadi..?" Sirzech yang nampaknya belum menangkap maksud tadi.

"Ada kekuatan lain yang sama kuat dalam tubuh bocah itu" jawab Odin dan membuat kedua orang itu bingung "percayalan bocah gagak dan kenapa kau tak periksa saja dia di ruanganmu itu nanti?"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kereta Api**

Dan setelah Rating Game itu kini kelompok Gremory atau Rias sekarang kembali lagi ke Kuoh Dunia manusia untuk kembali bersekolah pada umumnya karena waktu liburan musim panas sudah usai apalagi urusan mereka di Dunia Bawah Iblis juga sudah selesai dan mereka menaiki Kereta yang sama waktu datang ke sini.

Akeno sedang menyiapkan teh, Koneko yang berada di dapur mengambil beberapa cemilan, Gasper dan Yumi bermain Kartu Tarot, Asia yang duduk saja santai mengobrol dengan Xenovia, dan Issei duduk saling berhadapan dengan Rias.

"Semuanya menyenangkan huh sampai kita lupa harus kembali lagi" ucap Issei dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

"Yeah" jawab Rias dengan blush jelas di wajahnya karena harus mengingat moment menyenangkan itu lagi tapi beberapa tubuhnya masih merasakan sakit berkat malam indah itu "itu benar-benar sangat menyenangkan sekali"

Akeno datang membawa teh "ara ara, apa ini Rias nampaknya kau benar-benar terlihat sangat senang dan agak berbeda biasanya" dia sedikit sadar apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya yang selalu senyum sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu Akeno? aku memang seperti ini selalu" jawab Rias bersikap normal seperti biasa tapi Akeno masih menyimpan rasa penasaran pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua.

Koneko diam berdiri disitu di antara mereka namun tatapan mata emasnya itu ditunjukan kepada Issei.

"Ada apa?" sang Hakuryuukou ini bertanya karena merasa tak nyaman ditatap oleh kouhai kecil itu.

Koneko cuman diam beberapa saat namun terlihat sedang mengendus sesuatu dan tak lama duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu lalu menatap ke atas "kau sudah melakukannya dengan Nee-sama dan Buchou bukan?" dia memunculkan telinga kucing dan dua ekor yang bergoyang-goyang.

'Dia tau huh?' Issei tak terkejut karena mereka sama seperti kakaknya Kuroka yang memiliki indra penciuman sensitiv dan dilihat dari gerak-gerik gadis kecil itu nampak senang sekali sambil memakan cemilan.

Koneko dengan nada possesive "aku ambil tempat ini dan tak boleh ada yang memilikinya"

"Ah... Oke" Issei tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa dan membiarkan itu terjadi namun sikapnya ini sama dengan Kuroka sangat possesive tapi dia sudah terbiasa dan hanya mengusap rambut putih itu seperti hewan peliharaan.

"Ara, Koneko udah mulai berani bergerak" Akeno tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, Issei kapan kita buat anak?" ucap Xenovia yang nyeletuk seenaknya saja.

"Itu gak adil!" ucap Asia merasa cemburu.

"Yah, aku rasa kali ini cuman pengecualian" ucap Rias membiarkan itu untuk hari ini karena dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Hahaha" Issei tertawa saja.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Kau tau ini agak membuatku kesal karena pak tua itu malah menuruti keinginan para Kelelawar rendahan itu untuk mengikuti mereka"

"Yah, ini agak menyebalkan juga tapi biarkan aku kali ini untuk melakukannya"

"Dan giliranku nanti adalah mengacau pertemuan itu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya selesai juga karena lumayan lama ketika menulis dibagian lemon tapi aku sudah menulis dengan kemampuan terbaik saya sendiri jadi begitu deh**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


End file.
